La Prophétie d'Antonia
by htray
Summary: Après le départ des Cullen j'ai quitté forks sans me retourner. Aujourd'hui je dois revenir et affronter mon passé. Alors que mon retour ravive de vieilles blessures, je suis en proie à des rêves troublants. Quelle est cette histoire de prophétie et qui est cette Antonia qui hante mon esprit la nuit ? Pourquoi mes rêves de sa vie me semblent-ils si réels et familiers ?
1. Prologue

**Coucou !**

 **Je vous cache pas que j'ai un sacré trac en vous postant ce prologue. C'est une histoire qui me tient beaucoup à cœur et qui me trotte dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps.**

 **Je pense que ce sera l'histoire la plus aboutie que j'ai jamais écrite et vraiment j'ai envie qu'elle vous plaise. Je bouillonne d'impatience de savoir ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Ce sera un Jella mais va falloir prendre son mal en patience parce qu'ils vont pas être ensemble avant longtemps, Bella a pas mal de choses à vivre avant. J'espère que l'attente vaudra le coup ;)**

 ** **Avant de vous laisser à ce prologue, je voudrais dire un grand merci à mes coupines Perrine, pour la motivation et la correction, Ingrid, de m'avoir poussé à me lancer et Anne pour être ma "grosse feignasse de lectrice" préférée (mdr) et pour la motivation aussi :)****

 ** **Sans ce trio l'histoire serait restée dans ma tête :)****

 ** ** ** **Ah si une dernière chose j'ai créé un groupe (htray ff lien sur mon profil ff) pour pouvoir discuter ensemble et aussi pour partager les bannières créées pour mes histoires. Vous y trouverez d'ailleurs celle de cette histoire pour vous faire une idée des personnages^^********

 ** ** ** **Allez cette fois je vous dis bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas !********

* * *

LA PROPHÉTIE D'ANTONIA

Prologue

/-/-/

Je m'éveillai en sursaut, comme cela m'arrivait souvent. Je ne hurlais plus comme avant en me réveillant mais certaines scènes de ma courte vie se rappelaient à mon bon souvenir la nuit. La journée, j'avais appris à les repousser au fond de mon esprit mais lorsque je dormais, mon subconscient tenait à me remémorer d'où je venais et cepar quoi j'étais passée.

J'ouvris les yeux sur mon appartement qui baignait dans une lumière douce qu'offraient les premiers rayons du soleil à travers les rideaux des deux grandes baies vitrées.

J'aimais cette ville où le soleil était visible quasiment tous les jours de l'année. Los Angeles était vraiment le paradis pour les gens qui, comme moi, détestaient le froid et la pluie.

Je m'étirais doucement, faisant craquer mon dos et mes orteils. J'avais plutôt bien dormi malgré mon cauchemar. Je remarquais les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol et me remémorais la nuit dernière avec le sourire.

-Bien dormi? me demanda Patrick d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, essuyant d'abord les fines perles de sueur sur mon front dues à mon cauchemar.

-Pas trop mal, finis-je par répondre en me faufilant sous le drap à ses côtés. Il leva le bras et je vins me blottir tout contre son flanc. Nos nez se touchaient.

-Mmmhummm, soupira-t-il en esquissant un demi-sourire sans faire l'effort d'entrouvrir les yeux.

Quelques minutes -ou heures- plus tard, le réveil sonna alors que nous nous étions tous les deux rendormis.

-Je déteste ce truc, marmonna-t-il en se tournant pour taper sur la machine qui nous agressait les oreilles.

J'eus tout de suite froid lorsque nos corps se décollèrent. Il dut sentir la même chose car il se retourna de nouveau, passa son bras sous ma nuque et m'attira tout contre son torse.

-J'ai des courbatures de la nuit dernière. Je sentais le sourire dans sa voix.

-Tu devrais arrêter de faire des acrobaties, tu n'as plus vingt ans, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Il faut bien que je satisfasse ma petite-amie de vingt ans, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle me quitte pour un jeune simplement parce que je suis trop vieux pour la porter!

-Petite-amie de vingt-trois ans! m'empressai-je de corriger.

-Pas tout à fait mais très bientôt. D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je pensais qu'on pourr...

-Je ne veux pas en parler, je lui coupai la parole et me levai d'un bond. Avant qu'il n'argumente, j'avais couru jusque dans la salle de bain.

-Bella! l'entendis-je m'appeler.

Je fermai la porte à clés en riant.

-J'entends rien, plaisantai-je en ouvrant le robinet de la douche.

Un grognement me parvint et je pus distinguer le bruit du parquet qui craquait à chacun de ses pas. Je lâchai un couinement lorsque je l'entendis juste derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

-Bella, ouvre s'il te plaît.

-Non, dis-je en réprimant un fou rire. Je ne veux pas parler de ça.

-Bella, tu sais que ce n'est pas une porte fermée qui m'empêchera d'entrer si j'en ai envie ?

-Je vois pas comment tu peux l'ouvrir de l'extérieur. J'étais plutôt sûre de moi. Je mis du dentifrice sur ma brosse à dent et entrai dans la douche avec.

Je n'entendis plus rien, il avait dû lâcher l'affaire. Mon anniversaire n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais envie de fêter. Depuis mes dix-huit ans il n'arrivait que des malheurs quand je célébrais ce jour. J'avais remarqué que si je ne faisais rien ce jour-là il ne se passait rien. Mes amis savaient que me faire une surprise était hors de question et même si j'en rigolais avec Patrick, j'espérais qu'il n'insiste pas davantage.

J'entendis la serrure craquer et un courant d'air me confirma qu'il avait réussi à ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Je crachai la mousse de mon dentifrice juste à temps pour le voir entrer dans la douche un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

-Tu sais crocheter une serrure ? demandai-je surprise.

-J'ai beaucoup de talents cachés, dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Je fis le pas qui me séparait de lui. Il frissonna lorsque mon corps mouillé se retrouva tout contre le sien.

-Ah oui ? murmurai-je au creux de son oreille.

-Oh oui, dit-il en m'attrapant par la nuque pour m'embrasser langoureusement.

Son autre main se posa sur mes épaules et descendit délicatement le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je soupirai d'aise, basculant la tête en arrière lui donnant accès à mon cou qu'il embrassa sensuellement. Il passa une jambe entre les miennes et m'obligea à me reculer sous le jet d'eau chaude. Ses mains et sa bouche vénérèrent mon corps qui se laissa faire. J'étais de la pâte à modeler sous ses doigts, il savait quoi faire pour que je m'abandonne totalement au plaisir qu'il me procurait. Il n'avait pas besoin de me prouver qu'il avait de nombreux talents !

/-/-/

Il sortit de la douche et je pus rêvasser en finissant de me laver. J'aimais Patrick de tout mon cœur. Nous nous étions rencontrés presque deux ans plus tôt et nous ne nous étions pas quittés depuis. J'avais littéralement eu un coup de foudre pour ce grand brun aux yeux verts, qui, en plus d'être beau, était gentil et attentionné. Évidemment son sourire ravageur ne me laissait pas indifférente, ni son corps parfait pour être honnête. Mais ce n'était pas que physique. Il me comprenait, ne me jugeait pas et surtout, il savait me parler.

Lorsque je sortis de la douche quelques minutes après lui, il m'attendait avec un café et des muffins. Quand je disais qu'il savait me parler !

Il était pieds nus, son jean usé tombant sur ses hanches, et torse nu, ce qui ne gâchait rien non plus.

-C'est juste un double expresso, dit-il d'un air désolé en nous servant un jus d'orange fraîchement pressé. J'ai pas réussi à faire marcher ton machin vapeur.

-Ça s'appelle une buse vapeur !

-Peu importe, contesta-t-il d'un geste de la main, ce machin ne veut jamais se laisser faire ! Je préfère crocheter les serrures, plaisanta-t-il.

Je pouffai et m'assis sur un tabouret du bar. Je mis le nez au-dessus de la fumée que faisait mon café et inspirai profondément. J'adorais cette odeur. Ça me rappelait mon enfance et plus particulièrement ma mère qui en avalait de telles quantités qu'elle finissait par sentir le café tout le temps.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller faire le café en bas, j'ai une machine ici aussi.

-Je sais que tu le préfères quand il vient de _ton_ café, dit-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

Je souris en pensant à _mon_ café, comme il disait. Le R&P dont j'étais l'heureuse propriétaire depuis un an et demi maintenant. C'était ma grande fierté, mon bébé en quelque sorte. J'en avais fait l'acquisition avec l'héritage de Renée et Phil après leur mort tragique. Je l'avais d'ailleurs appelé le R&P en leur mémoire afin que quelque chose de bien ressorte de toute cette histoire dramatique. Je ne voulais pas y penser maintenant, j'étais en bonne compagnie, me remémorai-je lorsque la main de Patrick caressa la mienne. Je levai les yeux et lui souris tristement. Il savait très bien à qui j'étais en train de penser et amena ma main à sa bouche pour y déposer un tendre baiser, balayant tous mes tracas en un geste.

-Je t'aime, lui dis-je simplement.

-Moi aussi Bella.

Il me gratifia de son sourire qui faisait tant de ravage dans mon cœur et nous finîmes de petit-déjeuner en silence. Il était bientôt 7h30 et l'un comme l'autre, nous avions du travail. Il était agent immobilier, c'était d'ailleurs comme ça que nous nous étions rencontrés. C'était lui qui m'avait trouvé ce café à restaurer et l'appartement quasiment en ruine qui était au-dessus. Il savait qu'à la base je n'avais pas envie de me lancer dans de gros travaux mais il avait réussi à me convaincre en me montrant des maquettes de ce que ce lieu pouvait devenir. Je devais avouer qu'il avait tapé dans le mille dès le départ, anticipant le moindre de mes désirs et satisfaisant toutes mes interrogations.

Quant à moi, j'étais attendue en bas pour l'ouverture du R&P.

-A ce soir! me lança-t-il après m'avoir embrassée langoureusement devant les premiers clients qui attendaient plus ou moins patiemment l'ouverture. Il disparut derrière le bar pour rejoindre le couloir qui lui permettait de sortir sans passer par l'entrée des clients.

J'attachai mes cheveux, mis mon tablier et allai ouvrir la porte principale.

-Bonjour ! m'exclamai-je aux premiers clients de la journée.

-Bonjour Bella, me saluèrent plusieurs d'entre eux qui avaient l'habitude de venir tous les jours de la semaine, ou presque.

-Monsieur Posey, qu'est-ce que je vous sers aujourd'hui ? demandai-je,

-Juste un cappuccino mademoiselle Isabella s'il vous plaît, me répondit-il alors que Scott arrivait pour me livrer les pâtisseries du jour.

-Salut Bella ! Il était joyeux, comme d'habitude.

-Salut Scott, je répondis juste avant qu'il ne m'étouffe avec ses bras. Il était encore plus grand et plus costaud que Patrick. Son physique me rappelait beaucoup celui d'Emmett. Tout comme son attitude d'ailleurs, il lui ressemblait beaucoup, sous ses airs un peu bourru, il était d'une tendresse incroyable, il suffisait de le voir avec sa mère.

Il me lâcha et je préparai le cappuccino de monsieur Posey.

Au départ j'avais voulu engager un pâtissier pour s'occuper de ça mais j'avais trouvé plus rentable la solution que Scott me proposait à savoir qu'il faisait les pâtisseries dans son atelier chez lui et me livrait ainsi que plusieurs autres magasins tous les matins. J'économisais le coût d'un salaire et ça lui permettait de passer plus de temps chez lui pour s'occuper de sa mère qui était handicapée. Tout le monde y trouvait son compte et mes clients raffolaient de ses douceurs.

-Et un donut au chocolat, rajouta monsieur Posey qui regardait avec envie Scott déballer ses pâtisseries.

Je rigolais toute seule en préparant son plateau, monsieur Posey ne prenait jamais son café à emporter. Il devait avoir dans les soixante dix ans. Il avait été mon premier client quand j'avais ouvert le R&P et tous les jours il poussait la porte du café, prenant soin d'enlever son chapeau pour le suspendre au porte-manteau. Il ne commandait jamais deux jours d'affilée la même chose et s'asseyait toujours à la table de deux dans le coin sur ma droite. Il prenait toujours la chaise face à la fenêtre et regardait les gens passer. A 8h45 pétantes, il venait déposer son plateau sur le comptoir et me saluait avant de remettre son chapeau sur la tête et partir.

/-/-/

Les clients se succédèrent jusqu'à 9h, je ne vis pas le temps passer. Certains s'installaient à une table, d'autres repartaient avec leur café à emporter.

Après le rush du matin, les choses furent un peu plus calme. J'en profitai pour ranger un peu les étals et sortir les sandwichs que Scott avait amenés ce matin. Dans une heure le deuxième rush de la journée commencerait.

Vers 11 heures Julia arriva pour commencer son service.

-Tu vas bien ma belle? me demanda-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui et toi ? Je me laissais faire avec plaisir. Je n'avais jamais trop été du genre tactile mais entre Julia et Patrick je n'avais pas vraiment eu le choix donc je m'y étais habituée. J'en redemandais même.

Julia était la sœur de Patrick. Et par bien des égards, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, si ce n'est physiquement, elle était son opposée ! Elle n'était pas très grande par rapport à lui, même si elle l'était plus que moi, elle avait les cheveux blond platine avec une coupe au carré qui allongeait son visage rond aux traits fins. Tandis que Patrick avaient les yeux verts, ceux de sa sœur étaient vairons, un vert, un marron. Niveau caractère, s'ils avaient été jumeaux, cela ne m'aurait pas étonnée tellement ils étaient semblables. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle était ma meilleure amie.

Patrick nous avait présentées quelques semaines après que nous nous étions mis ensemble et notre amitié avait été une évidence. C'était une personne joyeuse et avenante, tout l'inverse de ce que j'étais en arrivant ici. Elle me proposa son aide pour les travaux du café et, même si elle savait que je ne pouvais pas la payer tout de suite, elle avait été d'une très grande aide pendant les six mois qui précédèrent l'ouverture officielle.

Du coup, lorsque les clients avaient afflué dès les premiers jours, je l'avais officiellement engagée comme barista. Je faisais toutes les ouvertures et les fermetures généralement, comme j'habitais juste au-dessus c'était la solution la plus simple pour toutes les deux. Julia arrivait en fin de matinée pour m'aider avec le service de midi. L'après-midi je m'occupais généralement de la partie administrative, de la comptabilité et des commandes tandis qu'elle travaillait seule. Je la rejoignais en fin d'après-midi et, selon la fréquentation, elle m'aidait ou rentrait chez elle. Généralement elle restait et nous discutions tout en rangeant et nettoyant avant de fermer.

Je n'ouvrais pas le soir, après vingt heures personne ne buvait de café et je ne servais pas d'alcool.

-Alors mon vieux frère t'a parlé de ta soirée d'anniversaire ? me questionna-t-elle en attachant son tablier d'un nœud sur le côté.

-Arrête de traiter ton frère de vieux, il n'est pas vieux, et non, il ne m'a rien dit, il a été un peu distrait ce matin.

Je lui adressai un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit en levant les yeux au ciel. Il y a quelques années de cela, l'adolescente timide, naïve et réservée que j'étais aurait rougi de honte. Non, l'ado que j'étais n'aurait jamais osé faire un sous-entendu pareil !

-D'abord il est vieux, il a dix ans de plus que toi, c'est vieux ! insista-t-elle en commençant à nettoyer le comptoir avec une éponge humide.

-Il n'est pas vieux, il est mature, plaisantai-je.

-C'est pareil, contesta-t-elle d'un geste de la main, comme son frère un peu plus tôt. Et ne change pas de sujet, je veux parler de ton anniversaire.

-Julia, je ne veux rien faire pour mon anniversaire, chaque fois il se passe un truc horrible après, me défendis-je.

Elle s'arrêta dans sa tâche pour me regarder, essayant de déchiffrer à quel point j'étais sérieuse.

-J'aimerais que tu me racontes un jour cette histoire de malédiction ridicule !

Cela n'avait rien de ridicule. Depuis mon dix-septième anniversaire, chaque fois que j'avais célébré ce jour il était arrivé quelque chose d'horrible. Edward m'avait quittée le lendemain de mes 18 ans. Mon père avait insisté pour célébrer mes 19 ans et sur le chemin du retour nous avions eu un accident de voiture. Sans gravité, mais tout de même. J'avais échappé à mes 20 ans en étant malade. Quelques jours après la fête surprise organisée par Jacob, à l'occasion de mes 21 ans, Renée et Phil mourraient. Depuis je n'avais plus fêté un seul de mes anniversaires et rien de catastrophique n'était arrivé pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Évidemment, ni Patrick ni Julia ne savaient tout ça. Je leur avais seulement dit l'an passé que je ne voulais pas faire de fête et ils avaient respecté ça. Et puis je venais juste d'ouvrir le R&P, j'avais autre chose en tête à ce moment-là. Je sentais cependant que cette année j'allais avoir du mal à leur refuser.

-Allez Bella, c'est pas comme si tu étais du genre superstitieuse. Et puis c'est juste une soirée tranquille, on n'a pas besoin d'inviter la moitié de la planète. Ça peut être seulement nous trois, passant un bon moment, à danser...

Je grimaçai. Je ne détestais plus danser comme j'avais pu haïr ça auparavant mais ce n'était pas non plus devenu une passion. Disons que je ne me trouvais plus aussi gauche qu'avant.

-A s'amuser... Juste tous les trois, steuplé, steuplé, steuplé... implora-t-elle en battant des cils.

-Tu peux traiter ton frère de vieux, lui dis-je, toi tu n'es qu'une sale gamine capricieuse !

-Steupléééééé, insista-t-elle en faisant une moue totalement adorable.

Comment ne pas craquer ? Elle aussi, elle savait exactement comment il fallait me parler.

-A une condition, décrétai-je.

D'accord j'allais céder mais au moins, ce serait selon mes termes.

-Ce que tu veux, promit-elle.

-Pas de gâteau et pas de joyeux anniversaire en chanson, c'est hors de question ! Et c'est non négociable, ajoutai-je avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

Elle râla un peu pour la forme mais finit par accepter sans parlementer davantage.

-Ok alors, dis-je défaitiste.

-Ouiiiiiiiiii ! hurla-t-elle en sautant sur elle-même. J'aurais dû parier avec Pat ce matin, dit-elle déçue en se calmant pour reprendre le boulot.

Évidemment, s'ils s'y mettaient tous les deux, Comment voulez-vous que je m'en sorte moi ? Je ne faisais pas le poids !

* * *

 **Bon dites-moi tout ! Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez, bon ou mauvais je prends tout !**

 **Je pense poster une fois par semaine, j'ai 7 chapitres d'avance je pense pouvoir tenir la cadence.**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonsoir !**

 **Je suis désolée, je pensais poster ce chapitre ce matin mais j'ai eu une journée de folie !**

 **Je suis ravie des retours que j'ai eu sur le prologue, même si évidemment j'en aurais voulu un peu plus (on n'a jamais vu un auteur de ce site dire qu'il avait trop de review lol).**

 **J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira tout autant si ce n'est plus.**

 **On en apprend un peu plus sur la vie de Bella après le départ des Cullen même si je garde quelques mystères sous la manche ;)**

 **Merci à Perrine ma super bêta et Anne et Ingrid mes critiqueuses !**

 **Je vous retrouve en bas :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

LA PROPHÉTIE D'ANTONIA

Chapitre 1

/-/-/

 _La matinée s'annonçait plutôt bien, j'avais fêté mon anniversaire deux jours plus tôt et rien de mal n'était arrivé. Je m'étirai, réalisant que cela faisait également deux ans aujourd'hui que je n'avais plus fait de cauchemar du jour où Edward m'avait quittée dans les bois. Depuis que j'avais décidé de reprendre ma vie en main, tout se passait plutôt pas mal._

 _Seule ombre au tableau, je travaillais toujours chez les Newton._

 _Ce soir j'avais un cours du soir, j'avais hâte. J'avais commencé à prendre des cours de gestion l'an passé. Je m'étais posé beaucoup de questions quant à mon avenir. Ma dernière année au lycée avait été catastrophique et moi beaucoup trop catatonique pour m'inscrire à l'université._

 _Lorsque Charlie avait menacé de me renvoyer chez ma mère, j'avais pris les premiers cours du soir disponibles et j'y étais allée à reculons au départ._

 _Aujourd'hui j'étais très satisfaite de mon choix. Qui aurait cru que j'avais un don pour le business ? Madame Newton m'avait promue au rang de manager lorsqu'ils avaient agrandi le magasin et j'étais maintenant à la tête d'une équipe de cinq personnes._

 _Travailler pour les Newton n'était pas vraiment ce que j'imaginais comme avenir mais pour l'instant, c'était suffisant pour moi et Charlie était plus serein._

 _Et il aimait bien le fait que je vive toujours à la maison._

 _Après m'être étirée, je fonçai sous la douche. Je n'entendais pas la télé en bas, j'en conclus que j'étais seule dans la maison. Je pris mon temps et, lorsque l'eau commença à refroidir, je sus que j'avais vidé le ballon d'eau chaude et sortis._

 _Je me préparai tranquillement et descendis prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Arrivée en bas, je vis une boîte en carton sur la table de la cuisine et un mot de mon père :_

 _« J'ai trouvé le colis devant la porte en partant ce matin, ne m'attends pas ce soir, je rentrerai tard. Bonne journée. »._

 _Je me fis chauffer du café avant de prendre des ciseaux pour couper le scotch qui fermait le colis. Je me demandais bien ce que c'était, je n'avais rien commandé récemment._

 _Lorsque j'ouvris les pans du carton, l'odeur me donna un haut le cœur. J'amenai ma main à ma bouche pour retenir ce que mon estomac vide menaçait de faire remonter et je reculai contre le comptoir de la cuisine._

 _J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment sur le contenu de ce colis mais il fallait que je sache. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et retins ma respiration du mieux que je pus._

 _J'avançai doucement et ouvris complètement le carton cette fois. Je ne respirais plus mais j'avais encore l'impression de sentir l'odeur, elle me piquait même les yeux._

 _Le colis était rempli de papier journal mais sur le dessus il y avait un mot rédigé d'une belle écriture :_

 _« J'arrive pour toi, essaie de ne pas perdre la tête en attendant... Joyeux Anniversaire»_

 _Je ne reconnaissais pas l'écriture. Je n'avais aucune idée de la personne qui avait pu m'envoyer le colis. J'écartai le papier journal jusqu'à ce que ma main touche quelque chose de dur et froid. Lorsque je vis ce que c'était, tout l'air que je retenais encore s'échappa en même temps qu'un hurlement de désespoir._

Comme quasiment tous les jours depuis ce fameux colis, je m'éveillai en sursaut. Ne voulant pas réveiller Patrick, je me levai discrètement et allai à la salle de bain. Je me passai un coup d'eau froide sur la figure pour finir de me réveiller.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours le même cauchemar, d'autres événements me hantaient autant que celui-là. Je me demandais si un jour j'arriverais à m'en débarrasser pour de bon.

En attendant, je retournai me coucher, il faisait encore nuit dehors et aujourd'hui, c'était mon anniversaire. La journée allait être suffisamment difficile, je n'avais pas besoin de la commencer aux aurores.

Quand il sentit ma présence, Patrick se tourna et passa son bras musclé autour de mes hanches. Je me calai dans son embrasse et me rendormis plus paisiblement cette fois.

/-/-/

Je finissais de me préparer pour aller fêter mon anniversaire. Les deux démons qui me servaient d'amie et de petit-ami m'attendaient en bas tandis que j'enfilai mes escarpins.

Encore une fois, l'adolescente que j'avais été aurait eu la peur de sa vie en voyant la hauteur des talons mais j'avais bien changé de ce côté-là aussi. Et qui sait ? Peut-être même qu'Alice aurait été fière de moi. Je portais une robe noire très simple mais qui flattait toutes mes formes à la perfection. Un peu décolletée sans tout dévoiler. Elle était asymétrique, plus longue derrière, descendant jusqu'à mi-mollet, que devant, s'arrêtant au dessus de mes genoux. Elle était près du corps jusqu'à mes hanches et s'évasait ensuite. Bref, je me plaisais dans cette robe.

Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et je descendis rejoindre mes deux acolytes qui ne m'avaient rien dit sur la soirée qu'ils avaient organisée.

-Wow Bella ! souffla Patrick lorsque je fus à mi-escalier.

J'aimais voir l'étincelle de désir qui brillait au fond de ses yeux chaque fois que j'entrais dans une pièce. Je lui fis un grand sourire qu'il me rendit, mon cœur rata un battement. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui et c'était totalement réciproque. Il portait un jean noir délavé, celui que je préférais sur lui parce qu'il lui faisait un cul à se damner et une chemise blanche qui ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. J'allais devoir sortir les griffes ce soir et défendre mon territoire, je le savais mais ça ne me faisait pas peur. Il était à moi.

Quelques pas vers lui et je fus dans ses bras, inspirant profondément son odeur envoûtante. Nos yeux ne se quittaient pas et son sourire se fit plus coquin. J'aimais le fait de pouvoir deviner son état d'esprit juste grâce à sa façon de me sourire. Je crois bien que si je lui demandais gentiment de remonter chez moi, lui promettant une nuit rien que tous les deux, il se serait exécuté sur le champ.

Mais c'était sans compter sa chère sœur :

-Quand vous aurez fini de baver tous les deux, on pourra peut-être y aller ? Roulez-vous une bonne grosse pelle et je vous attends dehors dans deux minutes. Et ne m'obligez pas à revenir, prévint-elle en passant la porte.

-Tu es magnifique Bella.

Patrick déposa un chaste baiser sur ma bouche.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répondis-je en m'accrochant à son cou. T'es sûr que tu veux pas qu'on monte à l'appart, tous les deux, une bouteille de vin blanc, un bain, un lit...

-Très tentant, grogna-t-il en me plaquant subitement contre le mur du couloir. Il baissa la tête pour aller déposer de petits baisers dans le creux de mon cou. Très, _un baiser,_ très, _un baiser_ , très, _encore un_ , très tentant.

J'avais fermé les yeux d'anticipation.

-Mais, commença-t-il en allant cajoler l'autre côté de mon cou. Mais... il se recula brusquement et le manque de lui me fit suffoquer. J'ai plus peur de ma sœur que de toi ! finit-il par dire en riant.

C'était à mon tour de grogner.

-C'est pas très fair-play d'user de vos charmes sur une pauvre demoiselle sans défense monsieur Emmerson, lui dis-je essayant de cacher ma frustration.

-Sans défense tu parles, une vraie tentatrice oui ! Allez viens, pouffa-t-il en me tendant une main que j'attrapai sans discuter.

Nous avancions vers la porte lorsqu'il se pencha à mon oreille pour me murmurer :

-Je te promets que je me rattraperai en rentrant.

Et je savais qu'il tiendrait ses promesses, c'était un homme de parole.

/-/-/

-Madame Curtis m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte de Jordan de toute façon, m'expliqua Julia.

-Quoi ?! Non ! m'exclamai-je. Mais elle est amoureuse de Dan !

-Je sais ! C'est ça qui est fou ! hurla Julia qui attira le regard des clients assis aux tables autour de nous.

Patrick s'exaspéra :

-Vous pouvez arrêter de parler de gens que je ne connais pas et que vous ne connaissez pas non plus d'ailleurs !

-Mais c'est important que Bella sache ! chouina sa sœur.

Patrick leva les yeux au ciel. Quant à moi, je passais une soirée très agréable avec ces deux-là. Julia me mettait au parfum des derniers ragots du quartier dont elle avait la primeur grâce à madame Curtis, la commère à qui rien n'échappait. Elle venait au R&P tous les jours pour le goûter et Julia et elle refaisaient littéralement le monde. Pour ma part, je m'en étais moquée au début puis ma curiosité avait eu raison de moi et je m'étais prise au jeu. J'avais l'impression que le quartier de Brentwood était le lieu d'une véritable telenovela.

Patrick avait raison cependant, je ne connaissais pas la moitié des personnes concernées. Enfin, étant donné ce que je savais d'eux et de leur vie privée, j'avais quand même l'impression de les connaître. Et puis Julia avait un don pour transformer ces potins en histoires passionnantes.

-D'accord ok, j'arrête de parler de ça, capitula Julia au plus grand soulagement de son frère.

Nous sursautâmes tous au bruit fracassant d'un plateau de vaisselle qu'un serveur fit tomber.

-Décidément c'est le soir des catastrophes !

Julia plaisanta en faisant référence à notre taxi qui avait crevé sur le chemin du restaurant.

-C'est mon anniversaire, préparez-vous à une soirée inoubliable.

Mon commentaire résonna beaucoup plus cynique que je ne l'aurais voulu. La soirée avait mal commencé et quelque chose me disait que ce n'était que le début. J'essayais de mettre de côté ces petits incidents de rien du tout, c'est vrai, ce n'était pas très grave, mais au fond de moi j'étais préparée au pire.

-Arrête un peu Bella, tu ne crois pas aux mauvais présages.

Un ricanement m'échappa. Avant je ne croyais pas non plus aux vampires, ni aux hommes-loups... et pourtant ils existaient bel et bien !

-Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences non plus Julia, mon ton mettant fin au débat.

Le serveur finit par nous apporter nos plats, nous commençâmes à manger en silence et l'atmosphère se détendit immédiatement. Patrick avait eu à charge de préparer le début de la soirée et nous étions dans un magnifique restaurant français, le Café Pinot situé dans le centre de Los Angeles. Un endroit très sélect qui avait une file d'attente longue comme le bras. Ce qui voulait dire que Patrick avait réservé une table plusieurs mois auparavant. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir cependant, malgré les petits incidents, la soirée ainsi que la nourriture étaient excellentes.

/-/-/

-Et là cet idiot me roule dessus !

J'en recrachai presque mon verre de vin par le nez. J'étais tordue de rire en les entendant me raconter leurs histoires de jeunesse.

-A cause de toi j'ai fait un soleil avec mon vélo ! se défendit Patrick qui avait l'air d'un gosse de quatre ans.

-Tu m'as roulé dessus, heureusement que t'as mangé la terre après !

-Tu courais devant moi et tu t'es arrêtée d'un coup ! Comment tu voulais que je t'évite !

Ce n'était pas tant les histoires qui étaient drôles, mais la façon dont ils se comportaient tous les deux. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer, ils n'étaient jamais d'accord et chacun voulait avoir le dernier mot. Pourtant, il suffisait de les regarder pour savoir que ces deux-là s'aimaient vraiment beaucoup.

J'avais toujours aimé être une enfant unique et vu comment ma vie s'était déroulée depuis mon enfance, ce n'était pas plus mal que j'aie été la seule à la subir. La séparation avec Charlie avait été difficile à vivre et la vie avec Renée n'avait pas été de tout repos. Mais quand je les voyais tous les deux, ça me rappelait que moi aussi j'aurais pu avoir une grande famille. Je voyais un grand frère et une grande sœur en Emmett et Alice et, même si je ne connaissais pas très bien Rosalie et Jasper, je savais qu'avec le temps j'aurais pu les accepter comme tels.

J'en voulais souvent à Edward. Pas seulement à cause du fait qu'il m'ait menti en disant m'aimer à la folie ou qu'il soit parti sans se retourner mais parce qu'il m'avait aussi privée d'une grande famille. Et même si avec la meute, Julia et Patrick j'avais le sentiment d'appartenir à une famille, c'était différent. Je ne me sentais pas vraiment à ma place comme cela avait été le cas avec les Cullen. Ma vie d'humaine ne me satisfaisait pas complètement, même si j'étais heureuse aujourd'hui, au fond de moi il me manquait quelque chose. J'avais toujours eu comme un vide à l'intérieur, et ce vide, j'avais pu le combler quand j'avais rencontré les Cullen.

Le trou béant qui s'était formé dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il était parti, j'avais cru au départ que ce n'était que lui mais plus tard j'avais compris qu'il s'agissait de la famille au grand complet. Et aujourd'hui, cette famille me manquait terriblement. Certains jours, comme mon anniversaire par exemple, plus que d'autres.

-Ça va Bella ?

Patrick me sortit de ma rêverie.

-Très bien, lui souris-je. Je pensais à la famille.

-Tu avais l'air bien loin.

-Je ne les ai pas vus depuis longtemps, souris-je tristement.

Il n'avait pas idée à quel point cela faisait longtemps. Évidemment je ne parlais pas de Charlie, quoique cela faisait plus d'un an que je n'étais pas rentrée à Forks.

Je soupirai en finissant mon verre. Patrick posa sa main sur la mienne et caressa le dessus avec son pouce. Nous nous sourîmes tendrement et, comme je n'entendais aucune réflexion de Julia, je m'aperçus qu'elle n'était plus à table avec nous.

-Elle est aux toilettes, me dit-il anticipant ma question. Tu étais vraiment perdue dans tes pensées. Noël ce n'est pas si loin Bella, on y sera bientôt et il me tarde de rencontrer Charlie. J'ai tellement entendu parler de lui !

-Moi aussi j'ai hâte qu'il te cuisine ! s'exclama Julia en s'asseyant à sa place. Bella il faudra que tu me racontes, je suis super déçue de ne pas assister à ça en direct !

Nous nous mîmes toutes les deux à rire.

-Les parents m'adorent, se renfrogna Patrick.

-Son père est Shérif ! Dis-lui Bella ce qu'il a fait à ton premier petit-ami !

-Il s'est mis à nettoyer son arme de service et à l'appeler Edwin au lieu d'Edward, dis-je en riant, j'avais vraiment très honte !

En finissant de raconter je cachais mon visage de mes mains. Il y a quelques années j'aurais été incapable de raconter cette histoire sans me briser en mille morceaux. Aujourd'hui c'était de bons souvenirs. Ces événements avaient fait de moi celle que j'étais. Et si quelques passages me faisaient toujours beaucoup de mal, je revivais les bons moments avec plaisir.

J'avais pris conscience il y a quelques années que si demain il me fallait revivre tout ce que j'avais vécu avec Edward pour être celle que j'étais aujourd'hui, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde.

-Sérieusement ? demanda Patrick qui était livide.

-Oh oui ! Mon père n'a d'yeux que pour Jacob, je suis sûre qu'il a monté un fan club Team Jalla et qu'il a déjà trouvé le prénom de nos futurs enfants !

Nous rîmes tous les trois en chœur même si j'étais carrément sérieuse à propos de cette histoire.

-Avec Jacob vous avez déjà... hésita mon petit-ami.

Mon rire se stoppa net, ce qui lui donna la réponse à sa question inachevée. Jacob et moi c'était une longue histoire aussi, mais pas pour ce soir. Il hocha la tête me faisant comprendre qu'il n'insisterait pas. Mais je savais qu'un jour il me reposerait la question.

Je ne leur avais jamais menti, ni à l'un ni à l'autre. J'avais seulement sauté quelques passages de ma vie. Sans parler du côté surnaturel de mes deux ex, je n'avais jamais été dans le détail concernant mes relations précédentes.

Ils savaient que mon premier amour s'appelait Edward et que sa famille avait déménagé brutalement. Ils savaient aussi que Jacob m'appelait parfois, que nous étions amis d'enfance mais jusqu'à ce soir aucun d'eux n'avait posé plus de question à son sujet. Ils mettaient ça sur le fait que j'étais une personne discrète mais c'était plutôt une façon pour moi de ne pas gaffer. Et puis reparler de ces deux histoires pouvait par moment être douloureux. Pour Edward c'était du passé et je ne le reverrais probablement jamais plus. Mais pour Jacob c'était encore frais et mes sentiments à son égard me chamboulaient toujours.

J'aimais Patrick, c'était plus qu'une certitude, mais j'aimais aussi Jacob. Ce n'était pas la même intensité étant donné qu'avec ce dernier c'était du passé mais notre histoire avait laissé un goût d'inachevé. Au moins avec Edward la coupure avait été nette. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à l'en remercier mais peut-être avait-il eu raison de rompre de cette façon. Quant à Jacob, chaque fois que je pensais à lui, quelque chose vibrait au fond de moi et si je n'avais pas Patrick je serais déjà repartie à Forks. C'était aussi pour cette raison que je n'avais pas remis les pieds à Forks depuis que j'avais décidé d'emménager ici. Jacob m'appelait de temps en temps mais je ne répondais jamais. Je savais ce qu'il allait me dire, -il n'y avait que deux solutions- soit qu'il m'aimait, soit qu'il s'était imprégné. Et que ce soit l'une ou l'autre solution, je n'étais pas prête à l'entendre si tant est que je sois prête un jour.

Non je n'étais pas encore disposée à raconter cette histoire et je remerciai Patrick d'un regard de ne pas insister. J'aimais quand il comprenait ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête.

-On y va ? Julia se leva et sautilla d'excitation, à l'inverse de son frère qui se mit tranquillement debout et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me mettre sur mes pieds.

Le repas avait été excellent de l'entrée au dessert. Peut-être que le dessert que j'avais volé à Patrick était de trop, je me sentais lourde et ballonnée. L'alcool commençait doucement à me réchauffer, je n'avais pas beaucoup bu mais la soirée n'était pas terminée apparemment.

-Où ça ? J'étais curieuse.

/-/-/

« Où ça » était un club branché du centre de L.A. dont je n'avais pas retenu le nom et dans lequel, étonnamment, je n'avais jamais mis les pieds. Non je plaisantais, ce n'était absolument pas étonnant de ma part. Ce n'était que la troisième fois que je sortais dans un club depuis que j'étais ici. Julia aurait voulu m'y traîner tous les week-ends mais j'étais contente d'être avec un homme de dix ans mon aîné qui avait eu sa dose de boîtes de nuit. Il ne m'aurait pas empêchée si vraiment j'avais eu l'envie mais il me servait d'excellent alibi quand, la plupart du temps, je ne souhaitais pas me retrouver à danser au milieu d'une foule alcoolisée qui sentait la transpiration.

Julia était déjà partie dans la foule à la recherche d'amis, Patrick et moi avions trouvé une table et il était allé nous chercher trois cocktails. Je scannai la foule sans reconnaître quiconque ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Julia était en train de parler à un groupe de gens et elle me fit un signe de la main lorsqu'elle me vit assise.

Elle me rejoignit en titubant quelques minutes plus tard :

-Merde y'a Kimberly !

Je n'avais pas beaucoup bu au restaurant mais ce n'était visiblement pas son cas.

-Kimberly ? Ce nom ne me disait absolument rien.

-Elle, là !

Elle me montra du doigt une grande rousse dans une robe rouge extrêmement moulante perchée sur des échasses de vingt centimètres. Elle me tournait le dos, ses cheveux bouclés cascadant jusqu'à la moitié de son dos, sa robe ne descendant guère plus bas tellement elle était courte.

-La rousse ?

-Oui Kimberly, insista-t-elle comme si c'était d'une logique implacable. LA Kimberly !

-Je ne sais pas de qui tu me parles Jul...

Et le déclic se fit. LA Kimberly comme dans Kimberly l'ex de Patrick.

-LA Kimberly ? répétai-je bêtement.

-Celle-là même ! Kim la pétasse ! Ou Kimmy la salope, comme tu préfères !

Concernant les histoires d'ex, Patrick n'avait jamais été très loquace sur cette histoire en particulier. Tout ce que je savais, je le devais à Julia. Ils étaient sortis ensemble quatre ans. Elle n'en savait pas plus sur leur séparation et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cuisiné son frère à l'époque. J'avais rencontré Patrick deux ans après sa rupture et nous n'avions pas eu la conversation des ex encore, ne souhaitant pas lancer le sujet de mon côté. Ça aurait d'ailleurs été très hypocrite de ma part de demander des comptes lorsque je n'avais pas réellement l'intention de lui parler de mes histoires ou tout du moins de celle avec Jacob.

-Merde ! répéta-t-elle quand Kimberly se tourna dans notre direction.

J'aurais aimé qu'elle ne ressemble à rien, à part peut-être à un truc très moche mais il fallait être honnête c'était une très belle femme. Peut-être trop vulgaire à mon goût, surtout qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, j'en étais sûre.

Elle ne regardait pas dans notre direction mais Julia lui tourna le dos par réflexe.

-Elle est magnifique, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire à voix haute.

Julia leva les yeux au ciel :

-Elle n'a vraiment que ça pour elle ! C'est une pétasse !

Je rigolai de son attitude protectrice envers son frère, on aurait presque dit un couple parfois. Et lui avec sa sœur, c'était d'un tout autre niveau !

-Elle arrive, essayai-je de dire aussi discrètement que la musique le permettait. Elle vient vers ici !

-Merde ! s'exclama Julia avant que la rousse n'arrive à notre table.

-Bonsoir Julia, dit-elle d'une voix claire et envoûtante.

-Kimberly.

Si elle avait pu lui cracher dessus, elle l'aurait fait. L'autre sembla déçue et me fit de la peine.

-Bonjour, je suis Bella.

Je lui tendis la main, qu'elle serra délicatement. Julia me regardait comme si je venais de cracher dans son Yop.

-Bonjour Bella, enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Patrick m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Intérieurement j'étais en train de bouillir. Non seulement je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'elle par Patrick mais en plus j'étais complètement ignorante du fait qu'ils étaient toujours en contact.

-Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi, répondis-je froidement.

Elle éclata d'un rire parfait :

-Certaines choses sont plus belles si elles restent secrètes.

Et elle ria de plus belle. Je restai totalement interdite. Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Est-ce qu'il me trompait avec elle ? Il ne m'avait jamais parlé d'elle, sur quoi d'autre m'avait-il menti ?

-Bella, tenta Julia. Je la stoppai d'un geste de la main.

-J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air, je reviens.

Je regardai en direction du le bar et vis que Patrick était toujours en train d'attendre nos verres. Parfait, j'avais besoin d'air. Je repérai la sortie et me hâtai, espérant ne pas tomber à nouveau sur Kimberly.

/*/*/

Après avoir bousculé des dizaines de personnes j'atteignis enfin la sortie et pus prendre une grande inspiration.

Je n'étais pas du genre jalouse mais je n'aimais pas qu'on me prenne pour une conne. Et visiblement Patrick s'était bien foutu de ma gueule.

Qu'il ne me parle pas de son ex parce que la rupture avait été difficile, je pouvais le comprendre. Je ne parlais pas des miens ou alors très vaguement. Mais il savait que Jacob m'appelait de temps en temps, je ne le lui avais jamais caché.

Et ce qu'elle avait dit à propos des secrets ? C'était quoi leur histoire ?

J'avais vraiment du mal à me dire qu'il me trompait avec elle. Il avait des défauts, comme tout le monde mais il n'était pas ce genre d'homme. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ma rencontre avec la sorcière. Julia avait raison : c'était une pétasse !

J'étais énervée, j'avais besoin de marcher pour évacuer. Je savais que Patrick n'allait pas tarder à retourner à la table. Et je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il allait me suivre mais je n'étais pas en état de le voir tout de suite, il fallait que je me calme au risque de dire des choses que je regretterais plus tard.

Je ne regardais pas vraiment où j'allais tout en songeant aux différentes possibilités. Il fallait que je réfléchisse, je ne pouvais pas laisser parler mon cœur qui se serait brisé en mille morceaux une fois encore. Combien de chagrins d'amour pourrait-il encore supporter avant de me lâcher ? Combien de souffrance mon corps était-il capable d'encaisser avant de mourir ?

Je tournai sur ma droite complètement au hasard. Derrière moi j'entendais des rires mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Je me concentrais sur ma respiration, j'avais du mal à expirer, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. J'avais chaud, j'avais froid, comme si mon corps ne parvenait plus à réguler sa température. Les rires derrière moi se rapprochaient et j'osai un coup d'œil en arrière. C'était un groupe de trois hommes qui accélérèrent le pas quand ils remarquèrent que je les avais vus.

Je tournai sur ma gauche mais ce fut une erreur, la rue était une impasse, j'étais obligée de faire demi-tour. Malheureusement pour moi, ils étaient juste derrière moi :

-Où tu vas ma jolie ? dit le premier. Il était grand et vu comment les deux autres se placèrent en retrait, ce devait être le chef de file. La fête n'est pas finie pour nous, on va bien s'amuser tous les quatre tu vas voir.

J'avais une impression de déjà vu, j'étais seule, apeurée dans les rues de Port Angeles sauf que cette fois, Edward ne viendrait pas me sauver. Personne ne viendrait me sauver.

C'était peut-être ça mon destin après tout. Si Edward ne m'avait pas sauvée ce jour-là peut-être que ma vie aurait dû finir comme ça.

Non, en y réfléchissant bien, j'aurais dû finir écrasée entre la camionnette de Tyler et la mienne devant le lycée.

Ou encore mieux, exsangue en cours de biologie par Edward pour qui mon sang chantait. Voilà comment j'aurais dû mourir. Et autant j'avais toujours trouvé l'idée effrayante, autant aujourd'hui je me demandais si ça n'aurait pas été mieux que ce que les trois hommes me réservaient.

Ils s'approchaient de moi d'une démarche de prédateurs tandis que je reculais vers le fond de l'impasse. C'était comme dans ces films d'horreur où on a envie de hurler à l'héroïne qu'elle est bête, qu'elle va se retrouver coincée ! Sauf qu'on était dans la vraie vie et que j'étais réellement coincée.

-On va bien s'amuser, répéta le chef avec un sourire carnassier.

Mon cerveau recommença à tourner. Il fallait que j'essaie quelque chose pour me sortir de là. Je savais que contre trois hommes je ne ferais pas grand chose mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire sans me débattre un minimum.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'options, j'aurais dû écouter Charlie et ne jamais sortir sans ma bombe lacrymogène. Mais même avec ça, avec la chance que j'avais, j'aurais fini par la déclencher dans mes propres yeux !

-Laissez-la tranquille ! entendis-je. Le son provenait du bout de l'impasse.

-Patrick, couinai-je en sortant tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration.

-Occupez-vous du gars, dit le chef à ses deux acolytes sans se retourner.

-Patrick ! hurlai-je.

Le grand me cachait la vue et il continuait de se rapprocher de moi. Désormais je ne pouvais plus reculer, j'avais atteint un mur en briques rouges et son sourire s'agrandit. Au loin j'entendis des bruits de lutte mais tout était étouffé par le bruit de la ville.

-Ce sera que nous deux finalement ma chérie.

Je n'osais pas détourner le regard, mes mains cherchaient aveuglément quelque chose que je puisse utiliser pour me défendre. Je sentais mon pouls battre dans mes oreilles. Il fit trois pas supplémentaires et se retrouva à quelques centimètres de moi. Son haleine alcoolisée me brûlait les yeux que je faisais cligner de manière compulsive.

Sa main vint agripper mon sein et je détournai le visage pour éviter qu'il ne m'embrasse de force. A la place, il me lécha tout le côté du visage. J'avais envie de vomir. Je retenais mes pleurs, je n'allais pas lui donner cette satisfaction, même si c'était difficile.

Ma main trouva un objet long et froid, sûrement du métal, que je réussis à soulever. Il entendit le bruit lorsque l'objet toucha le mur et il empêcha tout mouvement de ma part en collant son corps contre le mien. J'étais acculée contre le mur sans possibilité de bouger.

-Bella ! Patrick avait crié et j'avais laissé échapper un sanglot.

-Tu sens si bon, murmura mon agresseur en passant une main sous le tissu de ma robe entre mes jambes. Je levai le genou, espérant atteindre ses parties intimes mais je n'avais pas assez de recul pour lui faire mal.

La dernière chose que j'entendis avant que mon cerveau déconnecte fut son rire. Un son que je n'oublierais jamais si je m'en sortais vivante.

/-/-/

 _Je courais à perdre haleine, je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps mais je ne devais pas m'arrêter. Je les entendais me poursuivre, ils n'étaient plus très loin. La rue devant moi formait une grande ligne droite qui me semblait interminable. Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire sur le côté, pas d'autres rues que celle qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres devant moi. Les lampadaires s'éteignaient à mesure que j'avançais, plongeant la rue dans le noir plusieurs mètres devant moi._

 _J'étais à bout de souffle, l'obscurité gagnait du terrain._

-Mademoiselle ?

 _Un frisson me parcourut, il ne fallait pas que je lâche, il fallait que je continue._

-Mademoiselle Swan ?

 _Comment connaissaient-ils mon nom ? Cours Bella ! Cours ! Ne te pose pas de question._

 _Mes jambes étaient douloureuses, il était même étonnant qu'elles aient réussi à me porter jusqu'ici sans trébucher._

 _Je pouvais presque sentir leurs souffles dans mon cou, je perdais de la distance et cette rue qui n'en finissait jamais !_

 _Cours !_

-Mademoiselle ?

 _Tout changea en moins d'une seconde, la rue interminable se changea en impasse et une main agrippa mon épaule. C'était fini ! Non !_

-Bella ! me secoua-t-on.

Et je m'éveillai en sursaut comme j'en avais tant l'habitude. Ce rêve était récurrent depuis mon attaque à Port-Angeles mais il était d'autant plus vivace ce soir après ce qu'il venait de m'arriver.

Une décharge électrisa mon crâne que je pris entre mes mains.

-Vous avez reçu un sale coup à la tête mademoiselle Swan, me dit la voix de mon rêve.

Mon sang se glaça quelques instants. Mes yeux cherchèrent le propriétaire qui n'était autre qu'un ambulancier et j'en fus soulagée. Je pris quelques secondes pour assimiler mon environnement. J'étais assise à l'arrière d'un véhicule d'urgence, juste à la sortie de l'impasse dans laquelle les trois hommes m'avaient acculée. Mon crâne me faisait terriblement souffrir et, à part la lumière des sirènes, je ne percevais pas grand chose d'autre.

-Vous avez perdu connaissance quelques minutes, m'expliqua l'ambulancier. Rien de grave, juste une légère commotion. Vous allez être sonnée quelques heures.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça m'arrivait vu le nombre de chute que j'avais faites, ne serait-ce qu'à moto, je savais que ça irait mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil. J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête que je regrettai aussitôt. La douleur se fit plus vive comme si un courant électrique parcourait mon crâne. Je baissai les yeux pour essayer de calmer la douleur et je vis du sang sur le trottoir.

-Patrick ? criai-je paniquée.

-Je suis là Bella, me répondit l'intéressé juste derrière moi.

Je me tournai aussitôt même s'il me semblait que mon cerveau ne suivait pas le mouvement mais il fallait que je le vois.

-C'est rien, me dit-il lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ma panique. Juste une égratignure, me calma-t-il.

Il était assis à l'intérieur de l'ambulance et une femme était en train de lui bander l'avant bras.

-Vous avez eu de la chance, lui dit-elle, ils auraient pu faire beaucoup plus de dégâts avec le couteau.

-Le couteau ? m'étranglai-je.

-C'est rien Bella, me dit-il, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

J'oubliai ma douleur et trouvai la force de me lever pour le rejoindre.

-Vous ne devriez pas... commença l'ambulancier sans pour autant réussir à m'arrêter.

Je voulais y aller doucement mais ma tête se mit à tourner et je finis par m'écrouler à ses côtés.

-Aïe, souffla-t-il en serrant les dents.

-Désolée, dis-je en me reculant.

-C'est bon, j'ai juste été surpris, viens-là.

Il leva son bras qui n'était pas blessé et je vins me blottir tout contre lui. Il retint sa respiration un instant, se préparant à la douleur mais je fis attention de ne pas être trop brusque, ni de trop bouger.

-Comment tu vas ? me demanda-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration dans mes cheveux.

-Mieux maintenant.

Je passais mes jambes pliées au-dessus des siennes pour me blottir plus près de lui encore. Il m'enlaça de son autre bras que l'ambulancière avait fini de bander.

-Et toi ? dis-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille.

-Juste une petite coupure.

-Et quelques contusions, entendis-je derrière moi.

-Je suis désolée, c'était stupide, commençai-je avant que l'émotion ne me submerge.

Mes yeux s'embuèrent et je me mis à pleurer. L'adrénaline venait de retomber et je pleurais autant du choc que nous avions eu que de soulagement.

-Je suis désolée, répétai-je en m'effondrant en sanglots.

-Hey c'est rien, dit-il en me caressant la tête. C'était doux et tendre mais je ne pus retenir mon corps de se crisper tellement la douleur m'assaillait. Sa main passa dans mon dos quand il comprit et je me détendis de nouveau.

-C'est rien, répéta-t-il encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je me calme enfin.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû sortir du club, dis-je une fois sûre que ma voix ne tremblerait plus.

-Tu avais besoin de prendre l'air.

-J'aurais dû venir te parler, je me suis enfuie comme une gamine.

Je l'entendis soupirer, je n'avais pas plus envie que lui d'avoir cette conversation maintenant mais il le fallait.

-Écoute Bella, j'aurais préféré bien sûr que tu viennes me demander ce qu'il en était avec Kimberly. Son nom me fit grincer des dents et il me serra plus fort contre lui. Mais une fille devrait pouvoir se promener seule dans la rue sans pour autant se faire attaquer. Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute ma belle.

-Je t'aime, soufflai-je.

-Moi aussi Bella, il n'y a que toi, répondit-il.

Et c'était tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir.

/-/-/

Il était trois heures du matin lorsque nous eûmes l'autorisation de quitter l'hôpital pour rentrer chez nous. Julia nous avait laissés quelques heures plus tôt, se proposant d'ouvrir le café ce matin à ma place. Pour une fois je n'avais pas chipoté, je savais qu'avec mon mal de tête j'allais devoir dormir une bonne partie de la journée.

Je montai difficilement les escaliers, la main de Patrick me soutenant dans le creux des reins. Il avait autant de mal que moi. Il avait passé une radio pour vérifier que ses côtes n'étaient pas cassées. Ce n'était pas le cas heureusement, nous avions eu plus de peur que de mal, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir mal. Et monter les escaliers n'était pas un exercice facile, ni pour lui, ni pour moi.

Mon mal de tête s'était estompé un peu, au lieu de dix éléphants qui me compressaient le crâne ils n'étaient plus que six ! Y'avait du mieux.

-La prochaine fois, pas d'étage, souffla-t-il péniblement en arrivant en haut.

-Le plus simple serait : pas d'anniversaire.

Je voulais faire un trait d'humour mais c'était sorti plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu et je m'excusais immédiatement. Rien de tout ceci n'était sa faute.

-Promis, l'an prochain ce sera juste toi et moi, du vin, un bain et beaucoup d'amour, me dit-il en m'enlaçant tendrement.

-J'imagine que vu ton état, ta promesse de te rattraper en rentrant c'est mort ? plaisantai-je cette fois, ce qui le fit rire de bon cœur.

-Ne me fais pas rire, j'ai mal partout !

-Désolée.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou. J'en profitai pour inspirer profondément son odeur qui était la plus forte à cet endroit. Même s'il sentait toujours le désinfectant de l'hôpital, il avait cette note de forêt après la pluie qui faisait de lui mon Patrick. Il en profita pour m'emmener jusque dans la chambre et me déposer sur le lit. Il m'aida à me déshabiller et me borda. Il m'embrassa sur le front, mes yeux se fermaient déjà. J'étais épuisée.

-Je vais prendre une douche, entendis-je au loin.

Il me sembla grogner quelque chose avant de m'endormir profondément. Je ne l'entendis pas revenir et je ne fis pas de cauchemar pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

/-/-/

 _Birds flying high, you know how I feel…_

-Bella ! entendis-je vaguement grogner.

 _Sun in the sky, you know how I feel…_

-Ton téléphone Bella ! Cette fois c'était plus clair à mes oreilles mais les centaines de tambours dans ma tête m'empêchaient d'analyser l'information. Je savais qu'on me parlait mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'on me disait. Comme si c'était une langue totalement étrangère pour moi.

 _It's a new dawn, it's a new day..._

Je finis par percuter qu'il s'agissait de la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable.

-Mmmmm, répondis-je machinalement. Qui que ce soit, ça avait intérêt à être important sinon il allait m'entendre. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui j'avais trop mal à la tête mais demain, promis, il allait m'entendre !

-Bella ? demanda la personne au téléphone.

Sa voix eut l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je me redressai et me retrouvai assise au bord du lit sans avoir eu l'impression que mon cerveau ait donné son accord. Sa voix me glaça le sang, je ne l'avais pas entendue depuis plus d'un an et demi quand j'avais lâchement quitté Forks sans rien dire à personne. Au début il m'avait appelée plusieurs fois par jour, saturant mon répondeur de messages que je n'avais jamais écoutés. C'était bien trop dur, ne serait-ce que de voir son nom et la photo de nous deux lorsqu'il m'appelait, alors entendre le son de sa voix... Puis au fil des mois il avait espacé ses appels même s'il essayait toujours deux à trois fois par semaine. C'était la première fois que je répondais.

-Bella ? redemanda-t-il.

-Jake ? Ma voix était rauque à cause du sommeil mais on pouvait entendre la note de désespoir de mon ton. L'entendre m'avait manqué. Des larmes traîtresses commencèrent à se former et une boule vint obstruer le fond de ma gorge.

-Bella, souffla-t-il de soulagement, il faut que tu reviennes Bella...

-Jake, le coupai-je, je ne...

-Ecoute-moi, ce n'est pas pour moi Bella, c'est Charlie, il faut que tu rentres pour Charlie !

-Charlie ?

Il m'avait appelée la vieille pour me souhaiter mon anniversaire, il allait bien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Jake ? Dis-moi !

-Il devait aller à la pêche avec le vieux Quil ce matin et quand il n'est pas venu, j'ai envoyé Seth en patrouille voir ce qu'il se passait. Il a fait une crise cardiaque Bella, il est à l'hôpital mais le pronostic n'est pas bon, il est resté plusieurs heures inconscient... Bella ?

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il insista :

-Bella ?

J'étais incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Mon père était à l'hôpital. Il n'allait pas bien et moi j'étais totalement sous le choc.

Je sentis Patrick me prendre le téléphone des mains et parler à Jacob :

-Bonjour, je suis le compagnon de Bella... oui... d'accord... oui, j'organise ça de suite... non elle est sous le choc... oui... Merci Jacob.

-Bella, appela Patrick en s'approchant de moi. Je restais prostrée. Il me força à lever les yeux sur lui en attrapant mon menton de ses doigts. Bella, habille-toi, je m'occupe de réserver un vol pour Port-Angeles.

Il attendit un peu puis, voyant que je ne réagissais pas il ajouta :

-Bella, il faut que tu te reprennes, ton père va avoir besoin de toi.

Comme d'habitude il savait exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre pour me faire réagir. Si je n'étais pas capable de me reprendre pour moi, je devais le faire pour Charlie. Pour mon père je devais être forte. Je sortis de ma léthargie comme par magie, oubliant mes problèmes et mon mal de tête :

-Charlie, soupirai-je en me levant.

En moins d'une heure Patrick me déposait à l'aéroport de Los Angeles.

* * *

 **Alors alors ?**

 **Vous avez été plusieurs à vouloir que Patrick meurt mais vous êtes pas cool le pauvre, c'est le mec parfait ! Son seul défaut c'est son ex mdr**

 **Laissez mon Patrick en paix^^**

 **Si vous voulez savoir à qui ressemblent Patrick et sa sœur Julia, j'ai fait une bannière pour ce chapitre que vous trouverez sur mon groupe Fb Htray FF (lien sur mon profil).**

 **Et je vous dis à vendredi prochain.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à toutes !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 2, Bella retourne à Forks et on en apprend un peu plus sur ce qui l'a poussé à partir.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

 **Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

LA PROPHÉTIE D'ANTONIA

Chapitre 2

/-/-/

 _-T'es sûr qu'on ne risque rien Jake?_

 _Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me balader dans les bois en ce moment. La menace de Victoria pesait sur moi, je devenais paranoïaque depuis que j'avais reçu le colis dix mois plus tôt. Je savais grâce à la meute qu'elle essayait de franchir leur territoire sans grand succès mais ce n'était pas pour autant que j'étais rassurée de me promener dans la forêt._

 _-Tu ne crains rien, je suis là, je te protègerai. Et puis ça fait longtemps que je t'ai promis de t'emmener sauter de la falaise._

 _Il était vrai qu'au début, quand j'avais appris ce qu'il était et que j'entendais encore la voix d'Edward, il m'avait fait la promesse de m'emmener sauter._

 _Aujourd'hui, les choses avaient bien changé pour moi. Je n'étais plus du tout droguée à l'adrénaline et je ne voyais plus du tout Edward de cette façon. Finalement il avait eu raison, j'étais passée à autre chose. Pas sans mal bien entendu mais la personne qui en ce moment même me tenait la main dans une étreinte assurée avait été mon sauveur._

 _Grâce à lui j'avais appris à voir le bon côté des choses. D'accord j'avais été larguée. Mais ce n'était pas non plus la fin du monde._

 _Parfois, il avait du mal à comprendre que j'avais perdu beaucoup plus que mon petit-ami ce jour-là mais je lui pardonnais facilement, les vampires étaient ses ennemis naturels après tout._

 _Et puis la meute était devenue petit à petit ma famille de substitution malgré tous les problèmes que j'amenais dans l'équation._

 _-On est presque arrivés, m'annonça Jacob en se retournant. A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il quand il posa les yeux sur moi._

 _Je me réfugiai dans la chaleur de ses bras:_

 _-Juste à quel point j'ai de la chance de t'avoir._

 _-Ca c'est sûr, dit-il avant de m'embrasser passionnément._

 _-Vraiment chanceuse, ajouta-t-il à la fin de notre baiser._

 _-N'en fais pas des caisses non plus Jake, tu as aussi de la chance que je sois passée au-dessus de ton immaturité!_

 _Il s'écarta de moi un instant et fit semblant de réfléchir à ce que venais de dire._

 _-C'est vrai j'ai beaucoup de chance._

 _Sa bouche trouva la mienne pour un rapide baiser. Nous étions en plein mois de juillet et la température à Forks battait des records de chaleur. Le fait d'être dans ses bras, même si c'était fort agréable, me faisait presque tourner la tête. Je le lui avais dit ce matin et depuis il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était trop chaud pour une fille comme moi._

 _J'aimais notre relation. Le fait qu'il ait été mon meilleur ami pendant de longs mois la rendait naturelle et spontanée. Il me connaissait, je le connaissais, nous savions tous les deux quoi dire et quoi faire. Il n'y avait pas cette gaucherie des débuts entre nous._

 _-Bella, se raidit-il, on n'ira pas jusqu'à la falaise aujourd'hui._

 _Il essayait de plaisanter mais je savais que c'était pour ne pas m'affoler._

 _-Victoria? demandai-je tremblante._

 _Il ne répondit pas et me poussa derrière lui, j'atterris contre un arbre et lorsque je retrouvai mes esprits il s'était déjà métamorphosé en un magnifique loup brun-roux. Il jappa, je supposais, pour prévenir la meute de l'arrivée de Victoria._

 _Je m'assis contre l'arbre, comme on l'avait répété à plusieurs reprises. Je devais me faire toute petite et ne surtout pas bouger. Autant pour ma sécurité que pour la sienne. De cette façon il savait où j'étais et n'avait pas à me chercher et perdre le fil du combat._

 _Je savais que j'allais avoir du mal à rester en place mais pour lui j'allais faire de mon mieux. Mon coeur battait la chamade. J'oubliais la moiteur de l'été, j'en oubliais presque de respirer lorsque Victoria s'arrêta brutalement à une centaine de mètres de nous._

 _-Jake, ma voix trembla et le sourire de Victoria se fit victorieux._

 _Au loin j'entendais les autres loups mais ils étaient bien trop éloignés. Victoria n'était pas seule, j'en comptais sept derrière elle et Jacob ne pourrait pas me protéger bien longtemps._

 _-Bella, soupira-t-elle. Mon sang se glaça. C'était plus facile d'atteindre ta mère et ton beau-père sous le soleil de floride que de t'avoir ici! Elle rigolait maintenant._

 _Jake grognait sans s'arrêter et j'étais incapable de parler. Il fallait pourtant que j'essaie de gagner du temps, avec un peu de chance les autres arriveraient et le combat serait plus équitable._

 _-Tu as reçu mon cadeau d'anniversaire? demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté. J'ai mis tout mon coeur dans ma note. Ca t'a plu?_

 _Jacob gronda sourdement, il n'allait pas attendre les autres si elle continuait de nous provoquer ainsi mais même en sachant cela, j'étais incapable de bouger. Et encore moins de parler. Le cadeau dont elle parlait était le colis que j'avais reçu peu après mon dernier anniversaire. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à ce jour-là, l'odeur en ouvrant le colis, l'horreur en découvrant ce qu'il contenait. Mes pleurs, mes cris de désespoir. Jake qui me berçait. Le mot "maman" que j'avais répété encore et encore jusqu'à avoir une extinction de voix. Jake était resté avec moi toute la journée et toute la nuit._

 _Et cette salope allait m'avoir encore une fois. À huit contre un -et demi- on ne faisait pas le poids. Les autres n'arriveraient jamais assez vite. Nous allions mourir tous les deux._

/-/-/

-Mademoiselle?

Je sursautai, surprise qu'on me réveille. Mon rêve avait été si vivace que je mis un moment à me rappeler où j'étais.

-Nous sommes arrivés à Seattle, me précisa l'hôtesse qui m'avait réveillée.

-Merci, répondis-je la voix pâteuse.

J'attrapai mon bagage à main dans le compartiment et sortis de l'avion. J'en profitai pour envoyer un message à Patrick et lui dire que j'étais bien arrivée à Seattle. Il n'avait pas pu m'accompagner mais avait promis de me rejoindre le plus tôt possible.

J'avais laissé les clés du café à Julia je lui faisais entièrement confiance pour tout gérer. Le soir son frère pourrait venir lui donner un coup de main si elle en avait besoin. Tant qu'il restait loin de ma machine à café, tout irait bien. Et puis tout ça était secondaire, ma principale préoccupation maintenant c'était Charlie.

J'avais suffisamment fait le trajet Seattle/Port-Angeles pour savoir qu'il me fallait traverser tout l'aéroport pour être à la bonne porte d'embarquement mais je vérifiai tout de même mon billet en chemin. J'avais deux heures à tuer avant le décollage. Arrivée devant le bon terminal, je m'assis sur un fauteuil face à l'immense baie vitrée et regardai les avions décoller en attendant l'appel de mon vol.

Je n'étais pas totalement remise de mon cauchemar de tout à l'heure. Je me rappelais encore ce que j'avais ressenti ce jour-là. La peur panique qui m'empêchait de penser clairement. Jamais je n'avais eu aussi peur que ce jour dans la forêt. Même l'attaque d'hier n'était rien en comparaison. Ca avait aussi été l'un des jours les plus tristes de ma vie.

Aujourd'hui encore je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer en y repensant.

/-/-/

 _Nous allions mourir et je restais prostrée comme une idiote. Je me repris, et, malgré la peur qui paralysait mes membres, je me levai. Je savais ce qu'on s'était dit avec Jacob, que je devais me mettre dans un coin et attendre, mais dans ce cas de figure toute la meute était là, hors, aujourd'hui nous n'étions que tous les deux._

 _Je m'avançai à ses côtés et agrippai sa fourrure de toutes mes forces:_

 _-C'est moi qu'elle veut Jake, va-t-en s'il te plaît! pleurai-je._

 _Je savais qu'il ne m'écouterait pas mais on ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir d'essayer. Et puis je devais essayer de gagner du temps. Les acolytes de Victoria semblaient s'impatienter. Je tendais l'oreille pour essayer d'avoir une idée de l'endroit où la meute se trouvait mais je n'étais qu'une humaine avec tout ce que cela sous-entendait._

 _-Bon le chiot, commença Victoria, décide-toi vite, on ne va pas y passer la journée!_

 _Il gronda pour réponse et l'enfer se déchaîna, d'un coup de flanc Jacob me propulsa à plusieurs mètres de lui et tous les vampires se jetèrent sur lui._

 _Tous sauf un: Victoria._

 _Elle, elle me souriait victorieuse. Je ne la regardais plus, trop prise dans le combat de Jake. Je ne voyais pas grand chose, tout se passait trop vite. Mais je n'avais pas de problème pour entendre ses grognements, ses couinements et ses os craquer._

 _Je poussai un cri perçant lorsque des bras glacés m'enlacèrent par derrière. Je ne l'avais même pas vue venir._

 _-Je pensais que tu étais l'âme soeur du vampire qui a tué mon James, susurra-t-elle à mon oreille. Que ferait-il s'il apprenait que tu fricotes avec ce loup?_

 _-Rien du tout, crachai-je, il est parti, il n'a rien à dire du tout!_

 _Elle sembla surprise de ma réponse mais ne dit rien._

 _-Ce n'est pas mon âme soeur, il n'aurait jamais pu partir si c'était le cas, je hurlais maintenant et je me débattais mais tout ce que j'arrivais à me faire c'était des bleus. Laisse-le partir, il n'y est pour rien, il n'a pas tué James._

 _-Mais il a tué Laurent, à cause de toi j'ai perdu tout mon clan!_

 _J'allais pour répliquer lorsque je fus percutée de plein fouet. Victoria me lâcha sous la surprise et je sentis qu'un loup prenait appui sur mon dos pour s'élancer sur elle. Je hurlai de douleur. Tout le bas de mon dos me faisait souffrir le martyre. A l'aide de mes bras j'essayais de ramper jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche. Je pus m'aider de mes jambes et je sus que je n'avais rien de cassé quand je réussis à m'asseoir adossée à l'arbre. La douleur était toujours horrible mais le spectacle macabre qui se déroulait devant mes yeux la fit passer au second plan._

 _Les bruits de lutte étaient tellement forts que mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à les assimiler. Mes yeux d'humaine ne me permettaient pas de suivre les vampires. Mais les loups, étant plus gros, je pouvais les deviner. Je voyais des membres voler dans tous les sens, déchiquetés par les crocs acérés de mes amis. Ils étaient peut-être arrivés à temps. Je cherchais Jake dans cette masse et je le vis encore en train de se battre ce qui était plutôt bon signe._

 _Je sentis quelque chose me toucher l'épaule et je sursautai avant de me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Léah. Ces derniers temps nous nous étions rapprochées toutes les deux. Elle m'avait avoué me détester pour ce qu'elle était devenue. Si je n'avais pas été la fille des vampires, elle n'aurait jamais muté. Après le colis de Victoria elle avait fini par comprendre que tout ce qui arrivait n'était pas de ma faute. Oui j'avais été du côté des vampires mais je ne méritais certainement pas l'acharnement de Victoria._

 _Je caressais le dessus de son museau pour lui indiquer que j'allais bien. Mon dos brûlait toujours mais je survivrais. Mes yeux retournèrent à la bataille en cours, il me semblait qu'elle prenait fin lorsqu'un couinement épouvantable se fit entendre au loin. Trois loups, Seth, Embry et Paul, me semblait-il, partirent en direction du son. Léah se mit à japper à mes côtés et je tournai la tête vers elle pour apercevoir un vampire se dirigeant vers nous._

 _-Léah! Attention! hurlai-je mais déjà le vampire avait ses bras autour de ses côtes que j'entendis craquer les unes après les autres._

 _-Léah! je criai, incapable de faire autre chose tandis que le vampire lâchait son corps au sol._

 _Il tendit la main pour m'attraper mais Jacob le percuta de plein fouet, l'étêtant en plein vol. Je me ruai sur Léah, criant son nom encore et encore._

 _Je vis son loup se métamorphoser pour la dernière fois._

 _Elle était morte._

/-/-/

J'essuyai les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues.

Ce jour-là Sam avait tué Victoria, mais à quel prix?

Léah était morte peu après lui, Sam était l'autre loup que j'avais entendu quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se fasse attaquer. J'aimais l'idée qu'ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés dans la mort, étant donné que la vie et cette stupide histoire d'imprégnation les avait séparés. Mais ça n'atténuait en rien ma peine. Ni ma responsabilité.

L'histoire officielle était que Léah, Sam, Seth, Paul, Embry, Jacob et moi étions allés pique-niquer en forêt et avions été attaqués par une meute de loups.

Ca expliquait la mort de Sam et Léah, ainsi que les nombreuses blessures des autres. Ca expliquait également la cicatrice qui traversait mon dos de part en part. Sam, en attaquant Victoria alors qu'elle me tenait encore dans sa poigne, avait pris appui sur mon dos laissant sa marque à jamais dans mes chairs.

Les jours suivant l'attaque j'avais gardé mes distances avec les Quileute et dès les enterrements terminés, je quittais Forks sans un mot pour personne et je n'y étais plus retournée depuis.

-Troisième appel pour les passagers pour le vol E280 en direction de Port-Angeles, embarquement immédiat porte C25.

Troisième appel? J'avais été loin dans mes pensées.

Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'embarquement. Le vol était court, je n'aurais pas trop le temps de stresser pour les retrouvailles avec tout le monde et la meute en particulier.

Ils avaient été là au moment où j'en avais eu le plus besoin, ils m'avaient tous aidée à remonter la pente à leur manière et je les avais lâchement abandonnés lorsque j'aurais dû être là pour eux. J'avais maintes et maintes fois eu envie de revenir m'excuser mais je n'en avais jamais trouvé le courage. Aujourd'hui j'allais forcément les revoir et je ne m'attendais pas à un accueil chaleureux. De toute façon je ne le méritais pas.

/-/-/

En sortant de l'avion j'avais les mains moites. Je savais que Patrick avait envoyé un message à Jacob avec mon heure d'arrivée et quelqu'un devait venir me chercher. D'un côté j'avais peur que ce soit Jacob, je n'étais pas prête pour une explication, même un an et demi après ma défection. D'un autre j'appréhendais que ce soit un autre loup de la meute. Je ne me sentais pas capable de faire face, ni à Paul qui ne se gênerait pas pour me dire à quel point j'étais une merde, ni à Seth qui avait perdu sa soeur à cause de moi.

Je n'avais pas mis de valise en soute, j'avais juste mon bagage à main donc je pris directement la direction de la sortie. L'aéroport n'était pas grand, cela ne me prit que quelques minutes de marche avant de me retrouver devant mon chauffeur:

-Salut Bella, me sourit-il légèrement.

-Salut, soufflai-je incapable de plus. Mes doigts jouaient nerveusement avec la poignée de mon bagage et je baissai les yeux ne supportant pas de soutenir son regard.

-Quoi? gronda-t-il, j'ai pas droit à un câlin?

Il écarta les bras et en moins d'une seconde je me jetai sur lui. Je pleurais. De tristesse, de désolation, de joie, mes nerfs lâchèrent encore une fois mais lorsqu'il referma ses bras autour de moi je me sentis en sécurité. Cette chaleur irradiante était familière, j'étais protégée tant qu'il me tiendrait.

-Bon Dieu Seth tu es devenu énorme! m'exclamai-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille. Je n'arrivais pas à joindre mes mains dans son dos.

-Je suis monté en grade, son rire me secoua, je suis le second de la meute maintenant. J'ai pris dix ans en une nuit!

-Ca a dû être douloureux, dis-je en me reculant pour mieux le regarder.

Il passa une main sur sa nuque, gêné.

-Le plus douloureux ça a été les cris de ma mère quand j'ai détruit la moitié de la maison en essayant de passer les portes le matin au réveil.

Et j'éclatai de rire. Je n'imaginais que trop bien la scène. Et Sue en train d'hurler. Je m'arrêtai net quand je croisais son regard dubitatif.

-Je suis désolée... commençai-je.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire tellement j'avais de choses à me faire pardonner. Désolée d'avoir tué ta soeur? Désolée d'avoir tué ton alpha? Désolée de vous avoir abandonnés?

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout, lançai-je finalement. C'était minable comme excuse mais c'était tout ce que j'avais à offrir pour l'instant. Peut-être qu'un jour on aurait une discussion plus poussée dans un endroit plus propice qu'un hall d'aéroport.

Il fit juste un signe de la tête, rien n'était réglé mais il ne me détestait pas c'était déjà ça.

-Je suis désolé pour Charlie, me dit-il sincèrement.

-Merci d'être là Seth. Sous-entendu merci d'être plus fort que je ne l'ai été pour toi.

D'une main il attrapa ma petite valise, de l'autre il prit la mienne et nous guida vers la sortie.

-Tu sais que j'ai dû abuser de mon statut pour que ce soit moi qui vienne te chercher? m'avoua-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-J'ai du mal à croire qu'on se batte encore pour moi, essayai-je de plaisanter aussi. Mais ma phrase était maladroite, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient battus pour moi, ils avaient perdu deux membres de leur famille, et il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Pardon, c'était…

-Ecoute Bella, me coupa-t-il. Je ne peux pas dire que tout est comme avant mais je comprends. Il me fit face pour continuer. Crois-moi si j'avais pu partir et prendre un nouveau départ loin de tout, je l'aurais fait. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait et je ne t'en veux pas. De la meute, je peux dire sans me vanter que je suis ton plus fervent défenseur. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas souffert. Nous étions amis non?

J'acquiesçai alors que les larmes embuèrent mes yeux.

-Et partager la souffrance de Jacob a été horrible pour tout le monde, au point qu'on a passé plusieurs mois sans nous changer tellement c'était insupportable.

Mes larmes coulaient à flot maintenant, accompagnées de sanglots.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, s'excusa-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. J'aurais préféré avoir cette conversation dans d'autres circonstances Bella, pardon.

Il me serra fort jusqu'à ce que j'arrête de pleurer et nous prîmes la direction du parking dans un silence pesant.

-Oh! m'exclamai-je quand nous arrivâmes près de mon ancien pick-up.

-Charlie me l'a donné quand il a été clair que tu ne reviendrais pas, m'expliqua-t-il gêné.

-Je ne savais même pas qu'il l'avait récupéré.

J'étais partie de Forks avec et je l'avais laissé sur le parking de l'aéroport. J'avais pris le premier avion qui partait, peu m'importait la destination ce jour-là. Je passais mes doigts avec révérence le long de la carrosserie pour arriver à l'endroit qui portait encore les vestiges de la main d'Edward. Ce vieux tas de ferraille en avait vu quelques unes. S'il pouvait parler, il aurait bien des secrets à dévoiler.

-Il a bien fait de te le donner, ça aurait été dommage de le laisser pourrir à la fourrière, ajoutai-je en ouvrant la portière passager.

Seth posa ma valise à mes pieds et fit le tour du véhicule. Lorsqu'il alluma le moteur le vrombissement familier me ramena cinq ans en arrière et je fermai les yeux, nostalgique. L'intérieur n'avait pas vraiment changé à part le nouveau poste radio qui trônait à la place du trou béant que j'avais laissé en arrachant le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Emmett.

-Elle a des kilomètres au compteur mais elle tourne comme une horloge, dit-il en s'engageant sur la route de Forks.

-Elle?

-Oui elle, il n'y a qu'une femme pour être encore debout malgré tout ce qu'elle a vécu.

J'aimais sa façon de penser. Il n'était plus cet adolescent insouciant que j'avais quitté, il était devenu, par la force des choses, un homme. Même son regard n'était plus le même. Il avait perdu cette étincelle d'innocence qui faisait de lui un ami précieux. J'espérais que le boute-en-train que je connaissais n'avait pas complètement disparu bien que je voulais apprendre à connaître et aimer ce nouveau Seth s'il m'en donnait l'opportunité.

-Tu sais comment va Charlie?

-Les médecins ne veulent rien nous dire, nous ne sommes pas de la famille.

-C'est ridicule! m'offusquai-je.

-Ce sont exactement les mots de Jake, sourit-il. Il a pété une durite hier à l'hôpital, ils ont dû appeler les collègues de ton père, depuis il n'a plus le droit d'y mettre les pieds. On aurait dû l'amener à la clinique de la réserve mais l'hôpital de Forks était plus proche. Même Billy n'a pas pu savoir ce qu'il en était. On sait seulement qu'il est en soins intensifs et que seul un membre de la famille peut lui rendre visite. C'est bien que tu sois venue aussi vite, on était prêt à investir les lieux de force, plaisanta-t-il.

Je souris en pensant au contingent de Quileute faisant le pied de grue devant le petit hôpital de Forks. S'ils étaient tous de la carrure de Seth, le personnel hospitalier avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

-Jake n'était pas sûr que tu lui répondes au téléphone. Il pense que tu n'écoutes pas ses messages.

-Il me connait bien, avouai-je chagrinée.

-Tu as fait quoi à la tête? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet. Nous dépassâmes le panneau d'agglomération de Forks qui semblait fatigué par les années.

-Oh, dis-je en passant la main sur ma tempe. Tu sais... Je marchais tranquillement, j'ai été attaquée, on m'a secourue… En un mot : ma vie! plaisantai-je en me regardant dans le miroir de courtoisie du pare-soleil. J'avais un énorme bleu qui partait du milieu de ma joue droite, prenait mon oeil tuméfié et montait jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux.

-La routine quoi, se moqua-t-il gentiment en se garant sur le parking de l'hôpital. Tu as toujours mon numéro de téléphone? Je viendrai te chercher pour te ramener chez Charlie.

-Merci Seth, dis-je en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Je suis contente que ce soit toi qui soit venu me chercher. Tu crois que… plus tard je pourrai passer à la réserve voir Léah et Sam?

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée Bella. Il m'enlaça et sortit de la voiture pour m'aider à descendre. Je vais déposer ta valise chez Charlie, appelle-moi quand tu auras besoin de rentrer.

J'acquiesçai alors qu'il remontait dans le pick-up. Je le regardai s'éloigner, soufflai un bon coup avant d'entrer dans l'hôpital de Forks.

/-/-/

J'avais réalisé en marchant dans les couloirs de cet hôpital à quel point les moments passés ici avaient été des tournants importants dans mon existence. Cela en disait beaucoup sur ma vie!

La première fois que j'étais venue ici c'était après qu'Edward m'ait sauvée en me protégeant du van de Tyler qui m'aurait très certainement écrasée comme une crêpe. S'en était suivi une dispute dans les couloirs et ma conclusion qu'Edward regrettait de m'avoir sauvée. Puis mes neurones s'étaient mis en marche et à cause - ou grâce - à cet événement, j'avais découvert son secret.

Ma deuxième fois ici, mon père et moi rentrions d'un restaurant à Port-Angeles où il avait voulu m'amener pour fêter mes 19 ans. J'avais été réticente mais devant son insistance et son regard de chien battu, j'avais fini par céder à Charlie. La route du retour était verglacée. Charlie avait perdu le contrôle de mon pick-up et nous avions fini dans le fossé. Plus de peur que de mal pour nous, quelques bleus seulement et mon camion était intact, un vrai miracle. Après cet incident, la relation entre Charlie et moi avait évolué. De simples colocataires, nous avions tissés des liens très forts. Nous faisions beaucoup plus de choses ensemble, nous allions au cinéma, au restaurant, j'étais même allée pêcher quelques fois. Il restait aussi plus souvent à la maison qu'avant, nous parlions beaucoup plus et nous nous confions l'un à l'autre.

La troisième fois, c'était lorsque j'avais mis les fesses sur une moto pour la première fois. Jake avait essayé de m'apprendre mais je n'avais pas réussi à tourner et j'avais râté le premier virage. Là encore, plus de peur que de mal, une petite commotion à la tête, quelques bleus au niveau des côtes et une brûlure au mollet là où le pot d'échappement s'était posé lorsque la moto m'était tombée dessus. Dès l'instant où le médecin quitta mon box, Jacob se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa pour la première fois. Notre histoire n'avait pas débuté à ce moment-là mais mon cerveau et mon coeur commencèrent leur guérison.

Cela faisait dix minutes que je regardais mon père sur son lit d'hôpital. Cet endroit me filait des frissons et c'était bien la première fois que j'y allais de mon plein gré. Je m'étais adossée à côté de la porte de sa chambre, je n'avais pas osé bouger depuis que j'étais entrée.

Ce n'était pas qu'il avait l'air mal en point, à vrai dire il avait l'air tout à fait normal, juste endormi. Il avait quitté les soins intensifs pour le service de cardiologie. Il n'était pas branché à des respirateurs, il avait juste une perfusion et le moniteur cardiaque qui émettait des "bips" réguliers, ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

Non, ce qui m'empêchait d'entrer c'était de réaliser que mon papa n'était pas éternel. Qu'un jour, que j'espérais le plus loin possible, il partirait. Et cette conclusion me paralysait.

J'avais parlé au médecin avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Il m'avait dit que ce n'était qu'un accident isolé, que son coeur était en bon état, qu'en faisant attention à son alimentation et en pratiquant une activité sportive régulière, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

-Hey… entendis-je alors que j'étais en train de rêver.

-Salut Charlie, dis-je en m'approchant du lit pour lui prendre la main. Tu m'as fait peur! le sermonnai-je gentiment.

-Bienvenue dans ma vie, plaisanta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

 _Merci de me rappeler que je suis maladroite papa, moi aussi tu m'as manqué_ , pensai-je.

-C'est pire que ce qu'il m'ont dit s'ils t'ont appelée, gamine, s'inquiéta-t-il.

Il détestait que je l'appelle Charlie et se vengeait en m'appelant gamine. C'était notre façon à nous de nous taquiner.

-Jacob m'a appelée, le rassurai-je. Sûrement parce que tes médecins refusaient de leur donner de tes nouvelles vu qu'ils ne sont pas de la famille.

-C'est ridicule! s'offusqua-t-il.

-C'est exactement ce que je leur ai dit, ris-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ca m'étonne que tu lui aies répondu…

-Papa! Je tournai légèrement la tête pour le regarder bien dans les yeux et le mettre au défi de poursuivre sa phrase.

-Tu as l'air plus mal en point que moi gamine, dit-il en caressant le bleu de mon visage du bout de ses doigts. Est-ce que j'ai envie de savoir comment tu as fait ça?

-Mmmhumm… Probablement pas…

-Ce n'est pas ce Patrick au moins?

Et là j'éclatai de rire. Patrick n'était pas parfait mais il était doux comme un agneau, il n'aurait jamais été capable de lever la main sur quiconque, et encore moins sur moi. Bon, il avait visiblement tabassé deux gars la veille avant que la police n'arrive sur les lieux mais je n'allais pas donner à Charlie des munitions pour une seconde crise cardiaque.

Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas Patrick… Il ne le connaissait pas mais il ne l'aimait pas. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas Jacob. Ca s'arrêtait là, c'était aussi logique que ça -pour lui du moins...

-Non Charlie, ce n'est pas Patrick, je rigolais toujours pensant à quel point l'accusation était ridicule.

-Tu me le dirais s'il était un danger pour toi ?

J'avalai ma salive difficilement, son ton était plein de sous-entendus, comme s'il en savait plus que ce qu'il me laissait entendre. Dans ses yeux je lisais un peu de colère, ou était-ce du regret ? Je baissais les yeux, ne supportant pas de soutenir son regard et répondis d'une voix plus assurée que ce dont je pensais être capable:

-S'il était un danger, je n'aurais rien à te dire puisque je ne serais plus avec lui.

D'accord cette réponse était hypocrite de ma part étant donné mon passé amoureux. Mais Charlie venait de faire une crise cardiaque, je n'allais pas lui dire que mes deux exs étaient des êtres mythologiques potentiellement très dangereux. Que l'un d'eux avait failli me vider de mon sang la première fois qu'il m'avait vue et que l'ami de l'autre avait planté ses griffes dans mon dos, laissant une vilaine cicatrice. Je sentis son regard sur moi, probablement en train de jauger la véracité de mes paroles. Je me redressai et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

-Bien, finit-il par bailler après quelques minutes de cette bataille visuelle. Tu devrais rentrer te reposer gamine, tu as une sale tête.

Et je me mis à rire de plus belle. S'il arrivait à plaisanter, c'est qu'il allait bien.

-Le médecin a dit que tu sortirais dans quelques jours, j'ai donné des autorisations de visite à Billy et Harry, ils n'ont pas voulu que j'en rajoute.

-Bien bien, dit-il en baillant une nouvelle fois.

-Je te laisse te reposer, je passerai en fin d'après-midi papa…

Mais il s'était déjà endormi. Je déposai un baiser sur son front et sortis de la chambre.

/-/-/

Je n'avais pas appelé Seth, j'avais besoin de marcher et, une petite demie-heure plus tard j'apercevais mon ancien pick-up garé devant chez Charlie.

J'espérais que ce ne soit pas Jacob, je n'étais pas prête à avoir cette discussion maintenant, j'étais complètement vidée. J'avais besoin de quelques heures de sommeil pour récupérer émotionnellement de mes deux derniers jours.

J'arrivai devant la voiture et décrochai le papier coincé entre le pare-brise et l'essui-glace.

" _Jacob m'a dit que tu n'appellerais pas pour rentrer. Ta valise est dans la cuisine. Je te laisse la voiture, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin pour me déplacer dans Forks._

 _A tout à l'heure ?_

 _Seth"_

Je souris tristement, Jacob me connaissait parfaitement bien. Je ne manquerais pas de remercier Seth pour le prêt, ce serait beaucoup plus pratique que de tout faire à pied. Et je n'avais pas l'intention de prendre le véhicule de service de Charlie.

Je décidai d'entrer et quelque chose me perturba immédiatement.

L'odeur n'avait rien à voir avec la maison de mon enfance. Ca sentait… les fleurs ?

Je plissai le nez, l'odeur m'agressait, c'était vraiment trop fort pour être des fleurs, un parfum peut-être ?

Quoi que ce soit, cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à mon père. J'entrai dans la cuisine pour ouvrir les fenêtres et aérer. En jetant un oeil autour de moi je m'aperçus que tout était bien rangé et extrêmement propre. Charlie m'avait-il enfin écouté et pris une femme de ménage ?

L'odeur florale était vraiment partout, elle avait même imprégné les tissus du canapé, constatai-je en faisant le tour des pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Je récupérai ma valise pour la monter dans ma chambre. A l'étage, l'odeur semblait moins présente.

C'était bizarre de revenir dans ma chambre. Tout était à la même place, le lit, la commode, le bureau ainsi que la bibliothèque mais tout était complètement vide. A part quelques cartons qui traînaient dans le placard, le reste avait disparu. Charlie m'avait envoyé tous mes effets personnels quelques mois après mon installation à Los Angeles. C'était comme se retrouver dans une chambre d'ami. C'était complètement impersonnel.

Je sortis des affaires de rechange et mon nécessaire de toilette pour aller prendre une douche. En arrivant dans la salle de bain je repérai tout de suite la seconde brosse à dents dans le verre sur le lavabo. A côté, une bouteille de parfum très féminine. Je n'avais pas besoin de la sentir pour deviner qu'il s'agissait de cette odeur de fleur caractéristique qui embaumait la maison.

Je souris en pensant que Charlie n'avait pas pris une femme de ménage mais une femme tout court visiblement. De savoir que mon père n'était plus seul, me fit presque apprécier l'odeur entêtante et je fonçai sous la douche où d'autres produits de beauté féminins m'attendaient.

L'eau chaude me détendit et lorsque je m'installai sur mon lit quelques minutes plus tard je m'endormis comme une masse.

/-/-/

 _Le colis était rempli de papier journal mais sur le dessus il y avait un mot rédigé d'une belle écriture :_

 _« J'arrive pour toi, essaie de ne pas perdre la tête en attendant... Joyeux Anniversaire»_

 _Je ne reconnaissais pas l'écriture. Je n'avais aucune idée de la personne qui avait pu m'envoyer le colis. J'écartai le papier journal jusqu'à ce que ma main touche quelque chose de dur et froid._

 _-Nooooooooooonnnn! hurlai-je en découvrant les têtes découpées de Renée et Phil._

 _Mes jambes lâchèrent et je m'écroulai au sol. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même tout en pleurant._

 _-Maman… réussis-je à articuler._

 _Jamais je n'oublierais leurs visages pétrifiés de terreur qui me regardaient de leurs yeux sans vie. "Essaie de ne pas perdre la tête en attendant" : le message prenait tout son sens maintenant._

 _Victoria ne pouvait pas m'avoir à cause de la meute, elle s'était vengée sur mes proches._

 _Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai pétrifiée en position foetale sur le sol de la cuisine mais je fus soulagée lorsque je sentis les bras chauds et réconfortants de Jacob qui me soulevaient de terre._

 _-Je suis là ma belle, ça va aller, je suis là… répétait-il sans cesse en me berçant jusqu'à ce que je sorte de ma catatonie._

Je m'éveillai en sursaut. Je mis plusieurs minutes à me rappeler où j'étais car me trouver de nouveau dans ma chambre d'adolescente n'aidait pas vraiment à me calmer. J'avais trop de mauvais souvenirs ici.

 _Ce n'est pas réel..._

 _Victoria est morte…_

 _Ce n'est pas réel..._

 _Victoria est morte…_

 _Ce n'est pas réel..._

 _Elle est morte_ , me répétais-je sans cesse en prenant de longues inspirations jusqu'à ce que mon rythme cardiaque revienne à la normale. Je soufflai un bon coup, tentant en vain d'oublier les têtes découpées de ma mère et de Phil qui semblaient gravées sous mes paupières et que je revoyais avec une précision étonnante chaque fois que je fermais les yeux.

Cela ne me prit que quelques minutes pour me calmer. J'avais l'habitude maintenant et j'arrivais à gérer ces crises de mieux en mieux. Même après ce cauchemar qui était l'un des plus vifs et traumatisants, je parvenais à reprendre mes esprits en quelques minutes seulement.

Léah m'avait appris quelques exercices de respiration qu'elle utilisait lorsque les sentiments de colère et d'injustice la submergeaient. Je devais avouer que sa méthode était très efficace. Je n'y pensais même plus aujourd'hui, cela devenait un réflexe après un cauchemar.

J'attrapai mon téléphone portable et décidai d'appeler Patrick qui m'avait envoyé un message pour savoir comment j'allais un peu plus tôt. Il était 16h. Apparemment j'avais dormi trois heures et, bien que mon sommeil avait été agité, je me sentais plutôt reposée.

Il répondit à la seconde sonnerie:

-Hey ma belle comment ça va ?

-Ca va, j'ai pu voir Charlie et les médecins sont plutôt optimistes sur son état, ce serait un accident isolé. Surement trop de frites, plaisantai-je.

-Tant mieux, je suis soulagé pour toi. Et toi ? Comment tu vas ?

-Mieux maintenant que j'entends ta voix ?

Ma réponse sonnait comme une question. J'étais soulagée de l'entendre et même si on ne s'était quittés que ce matin, il me manquait terriblement.

-Tu me manques, souffla-t-il sincère. Je fais tout mon possible pour te rejoindre au plus vite. J'ai deux dossiers à clôturer et je saute dans le premier avion.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Charlie va s'en remettre, ne délaisse pas ton boulot, ils sont perdus sans toi.

-Ce n'est pas faux, rit-il, mais je n'aime pas être loin de toi et j'ai beaucoup de vacances à prendre de toute façon.

-Ce n'est pas très exotique Forks comme destination de vacances, le prévins-je en me levant du lit.

-Du moment que tu es là, ça n'a aucune importance. Et puis il me tarde de rencontrer Charlie, depuis le temps.

Pas sûre que la réciproque soit vrai…

-Comment va Julia? demandai-je par curiosité.

-Elle doit bien s'en sortir vu qu'elle ne m'a pas appelé à la rescousse. Ca me fait bizarre de dormir dans mon appartement, cela faisait une éternité. Les autres locataires me regardent comme si j'étais un étranger, rit-il.

-Je vois, il te tarde de dormir dans ma chambre de jeune fille ?

Il éclata de rire. Un rire sonore et sincère qui égaya ma journée.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il une fois calmé.

-Je t'aime aussi, tu me manques, ajoutai-je.

-Je serai bientôt là, promit-il avant de raccrocher.

Assise au bord de mon lit, je réalisai que depuis que nous étions ensemble Patrick et moi nous n'avions jamais été séparés plus de quelques nuits. Même si nous étions toujours collés l'un à l'autre, notre relation n'était pas malsaine comme l'avait été ma relation avec Edward. J'étais complètement dépendante de ce dernier, au point de ne plus être capable de respirer par moi-même lorsqu'il m'avait quittée.

Quand j'avais repris le dessus, je m'étais promis de ne plus replonger dans ce genre de relation toxique. J'avais besoin d'être moi-même et pas de me conformer à une idée que l'autre pouvait se faire de moi.

Et Patrick était exceptionnel de ce côté-là car même s'il était plus vieux et plus expérimenté que moi dans la vie de tous les jours, il me considérait comme une personne à part entière, capable d'avoir ses propres opinions et de faire ses propres choix. J'étais son égale dans tous les sens du terme.

Je n'étais pas l'humaine d'un vampire inaccessible.

Ma relation avec Jacob avait été encore bien différente. J'avais eu viscéralement besoin de lui. Il avait était mon soleil, ma lumière au bout du tunnel. Sans lui j'aurais à coup sûr baissé les bras. En pleine dépression, il m'avait soulevée et portée à bout de bras pendant des mois. Jamais il ne m'avait abandonnée. Je pouvais passer des heures à pleurer dans ses bras, lui hurler dessus ou même l'insulter, jamais il ne m'avait laissée tomber.

C'était aussi en partie pour ça que je l'avais quitté sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Il m'était devenu trop indispensable. Que se passerait-il un jour s'il tombait amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il me quittait ? Ou pire encore, que se passerait-il s'il rencontrait son imprégnée ? Qu'adviendrait-il de moi lorsque son coeur ne m'appartiendrait plus ?

Tous les jours je voyais Léah, Sam et Emily. Je voyais l'agonie dans leurs regards. Je ne pouvais pas revivre ça. Avec l'aide de Jacob, j'avais traversé l'enfer pour m'en sortir et je savais que j'étais incapable de recommencer une seconde fois. Et puis, qui aurait été là pour m'aider à sortir la tête de l'eau cette fois-ci ?

Non, ça aurait été la fois de trop, mon coeur n'aurait pas survécu. Et probablement que moi non plus.

Alors j'avais fui. La culpabilité d'être responsable de la mort de Léah et de Sam, ajoutée à ma peur de perdre l'homme que j'aimais, avait fait que j'étais partie sans me retourner.

Et aujourd'hui, j'allais probablement subir les conséquences de mes actes.

Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée et refermai toutes les fenêtres maintenant que l'odeur s'était dissipée. Je pris les clés du pick-up et sortis de la maison. Le jardin était encore rempli de fleurs des champs, malgré les températures fraîches de cette fin d'été. Je décidai d'en cueillir quelques unes pour déposer sur la tombe de Léah. Un bouquet de fleurs sauvages, ce serait parfait pour elle.

Je montai dans mon ancien véhicule et pris la direction de la réserve.

/-/-/

Je me garai devant le petit cimetière qui bordait le village Quileute. J'avais fait le chemin de manière automatique, je connaissais le moindre virage, les moindres bosses et trous de la route et je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que mes réflexes avaient pris le pas sur ma conduite. Je n'avais même pas eu l'impression d'avoir conduit les yeux ouverts.

J'éteignis le moteur et pris mon bouquet de fleurs avant de sortir du véhicule. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de m'avancer vers l'entrée du cimetière. L'air avait quelque chose de différent ici par rapport à Forks. C'était comme si l'on pouvait sentir la magie qui imprégnait ses terres. Je m'étais toujours sentie chez moi ici mais aujourd'hui je ne me sentais pas du tout à ma place. J'avais l'impression d'être une intruse. Je savais que je ne serais pas forcément la bienvenue mais j'espérais pouvoir présenter mes respects sans être dérangée.

Je me dirigeai automatiquement vers le caveau des Clearwater. Celui des Uley était juste en face. Je n'étais venue dans ce cimetière qu'une seule fois, le jour des enterrements mais je n'oublierai jamais. Même si j'avais été dans un état second tout au long de la cérémonie, je me rappelais avec exactitude où mes amis étaient enterrés.

Je m'agenouillai d'abord devant la tombe de Léah. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir qu'elle était bien entretenue et extrêmement fleurie. Je déposais mon bouquet qui faisait un peu tâche à côté des autres mais je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle l'aurait adoré.

-Salut Léah, murmurai-je. Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt. Tu me manques, pleurai-je.

Et je lui racontai ce qu'était devenue ma vie depuis qu'elle était partie. Comment j'étais partie, comment j'avais fini à Los Angeles. Je lui racontais comment j'avais investi l'héritage de Renée et Phil dans le café, comment j'avais rencontré Patrick et à quel point nous nous aimions. Je lui dis combien elle me manquait, combien je me sentais responsable et combien j'étais désolée.

Et je pleurais… Beaucoup. J'avais l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis le début de la journée.

 _Remets-toi Swan_ , m'aurait-elle dit si elle avait été là. Je la voyais bien me regarder avec son air hautain lever les yeux au ciel pour me montrer à quel point j'étais ridicule de me mettre dans des états pareil.

 _C'est la vie_ , je l'entends encore me dire, _tu encaisses et tu ripostes plus fort, un jour tu ne t'apercevras même plus qu'on te frappe_.

-J'aimerais tellement que tu sois là, murmurai-je en me levant.

J'essuyai mes larmes d'un revers de la manche et traversai l'allée pour présenter mes excuses à Sam. Je me mis à genoux devant le tombeau de Sam qu'il partageait avec ses grands-parents et ses parents. J'allais commencé à parler lorsque je fus interrompue par des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un courait sur le gravier qui constituait les allées du petit cimetière. Je vis arriver un petit garçon qui rigolait surement d'avoir échappé à la surveillance de l'adulte qui en avait la charge.

-Papa, bredouilla-t-il alors qu'il s'arrêtait brusquement à une centaine de mètres de moi.

-Sammy, entendis-je appeler au loin.

-Papa, pouffa le petit garçon qui devait avoir à peine deux ans. Il mit la main devant sa bouche et s'esclaffa.

-Sammy! l'appela-t-on encore.

Le petit cria papa une nouvelle fois alors que les pas de l'homme qui l'appelait se rapprochaient.

-Oui, papa est là, dit-il en arrivant dans l'allée où j'étais.

Je reconnus la voix avant de le voir et tout mon corps se crispa.

-Tu cours trop vite bonhomme! Il attrapa le petit garçon et le fit tournoyer. Son rire innocent résonna autour de nous et l'homme s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il me vit.

-Bella ?

-Bonjour Jacob, dis-je en me relevant.

J'étais surprise que ma voix ne tremble pas.

-Papa, répéta le petit garçon en passant ses bras autour de Jacob.

Mon coeur se brisa. Voir Jacob avec son fils me tuait à petit feu. D'un côté j'étais contente de m'être sortie de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, d'un autre j'avais l'impression qu'il venait d'arracher violemment mon coeur de ma poitrine et qu'il l'avait balancé au sol pour le piétiner des centaines de fois.

-Sammy! entendis-je une femme hurler au loin.

-Maman! s'excita le garçon que Jacob posa au sol.

Je n'avais pas envie de voir ça. Rien que d'imaginer Jacob avec une femme et un enfant, ça me filait la nausée, je n'avais pas besoin de le voir en vrai et pourtant j'étais statufiée, incapable du moindre geste.

-Sammy il faut que tu arrêtes de partir en courant à chaque fois qu'on vient! le sermonna la maman.

Il appela encore papa. Jacob ne me quittait pas des yeux et j'avais envie de disparaître. J'étais tellement choquée que je ne pleurais même pas. Je devais ressembler à un poisson rouge hors de l'eau. Ma bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait mais aucun son n'en sortait. J'étais incapable de bouger, je savais que si j'avançais ou reculais, mes jambes lâcheraient.

Les pas de la femme sur les cailloux se rapprochaient, elle allait bientôt tourner dans l'allée.

-Jake? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle sûrement parce qu'il était aussi immobile que moi.

-C'est Bella, murmura-t-il, semblant sortir de sa torpeur.

-Bella ? s'étonna la mère de l'enfant.

Je repris un peu mes esprits et il me sembla que sa voix m'était familière. Mon regard se détourna de Jacob pour regarder la jeune femme s'engager dans l'allée et se stoppa juste à côté de lui, l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle le lâcha lorsqu'il se mit à gigoter et il marcha rapidement dans ma direction.

-Papa, dit-il en montrant du doigt la tombe de Sam.

-Oh ! réalisai-je en m'accroupissant devant le petit Sammy.

-Papa ! répéta-t-il en s'asseyant devant moi, au pied du tombeau des Uley.

* * *

 **Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et je vous dis à vendredi prochain :)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir !**

 **Je m'excuse pour la tardiveté de ce chapitre, cette journée a été interminable !**

 **Je viens vite fait de répondre à vos messages du chapitre dernier, merci pour tout je me régale de vous lire à chaque fois !**

 **Allez je vais pas blablater pendant 10 lignes je suis exténuée je vais me coucher !**

 **Merci à mes trois fées Perrine, Ingrid et Anne pour la correction et les encouragements.**

 **Et je vous souhaite bonne lecture (et bonne nuit pour moi !)**

* * *

LA PROPHÉTIE D'ANTONIA

Chapitre 3

/-/-/

J'observais ce petit garçon avec beaucoup de curiosité. Je lui souris tendrement lorsqu'il me regarda de ses grands yeux innocents. Maintenant qu'il était plus près de moi, je pouvais voir la ressemblance avec ses parents. Il avait le visage carré de Sam et le regard bienveillant d'Emily. Ce petit était tout simplement magnifique. Une peau mate, des cheveux de jais qui lui arrivaient juste sous les oreilles, de longs cils noirs qui accentuaient ses yeux marrons très clairs et un sourire montrant ses quatre dents de devant.

-Mama! Fleu! dit-il en tendant la main vers sa mère.

J'eus un mouvement de recul lorsque je me rendis compte qu'Emily était juste à côté de moi, je faillis me retrouver les fesses au sol mais j'utilisai le déséquilibre pour me relever. Emily tendit une tulipe à son fils qu'il déposa sur la tombe de son père.

-C'est bon de te revoir Bella, me dit Emily.

Elle s'approcha alors de moi et je fus prise de court lorsqu'elle m'enserra de ses bras. Elle était aussi grande que moi -c'est à dire pas très grande-, et plus frêle mais lorsque j'étais dans ses bras je me sentais toute faible. Elle n'était pas une louve mais elle avait une force phénoménale pour une simple humaine. Elle me coupa presque la respiration mais j'étais tellement soulagée que je parvins à me détendre. Quelques larmes firent leur apparition et je sus que je n'étais pas la seule quand je l'entendis renifler de concert avec moi.

-Ne me laisse plus jamais sans nouvelle! s'exclama-t-elle en me donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule lorsqu'elle me lâcha.

 _Aïeeeee!_ pensais-je en frottant là où elle avait frappé. J'aurai un bleu à coup sûr.

-Je suis désolée, dis-je pitoyablement.

Je savais que je devais travailler sur ma capacité à exprimer mes excuses et mes sentiments par la même occasion. J'étais minable mais elle ne sembla pas s'en offusquer puisqu'elle me reprit dans ses bras, me serrant un peu moins fort cette fois. Je fermai les yeux et profitai de ce moment. Si j'avais manqué à Emily alors que j'étais responsable de la mort de Sam, j'avais assez bon espoir pour le reste de la meute. Avec un peu de recul je pouvais dire que tout s'était plutôt bien passé avec Seth également. Ils étaient les deux personnes à qui j'avais fait le plus de mal -en dehors de Jacob évidemment. Je n'amenuisais pas la peine des autres membres de la meute mais le pardon et l'amitié de Seth et Emily comptaient plus pour moi que ceux de Paul ou Jared si j'étais complètement honnête.

Tout à coup j'eus un frisson, la chair de poule et mon sang sembla se mettre à bouillir dans mes veines. Je n'avais pas besoin de me tourner pour savoir que Jacob était juste derrière moi. Je savais très exactement comment mon corps réagissait quand il était à proximité. Emily dut sentir mon corps se raidir car elle s'éloigna sans pour autant retirer ses mains de mes hanches.

-Oh! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux pour regarder derrière moi. Je vais vous laisser discuter tous les deux. Tu viens Sammy, c'est l'heure de goûter, sourit-elle en me lâchant pour prendre la main du petit garçon.

Au mot "goûter", le visage du petit Sammy s'illumina et il suivit sa mère sans discuter, allant même jusqu'à la tirer vers la sortie.

-Passe me voir dès que tu peux Bella, me dit-elle avant de disparaître au bout de l'allée.

J'étais toujours tendue, je n'osais pas me retourner et faire face à Jacob. J'avais peur de son regard, je ne savais pas comment il allait réagir. La colère, je pouvais y faire face, au contraire, je voulais qu'il me hurle dessus, je voulais qu'il me dise à quel point je l'avais déçu, à quel point je lui avais brisé le cœur. Oui, la colère je la méritais. Je ne supporterais ni son silence, ni son ignorance, bien que je méritais les deux pour ce que je lui avais fait.

Mon corps réagit lorsqu'il fit un pas de plus vers moi, je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément. Sa présence m'intoxiquait, tous mes sens étaient en alerte. Je ne savais pas si je devais fuir ou me battre. Mes jambes décidèrent pour moi et je me retournai pour lui faire face. Les yeux fixés au sol, je vis qu'il se balançait nerveusement sur la pointe des pieds. Lorsque je pris une nouvelle inspiration, son odeur me percuta de plein fouet et je retins difficilement un gémissement. Il sentait divinement bon, comme l'odeur de la forêt après une tempête de pluie. Il y avait une note de douceur avec en fond quelque chose de plus sauvage et dangereux. J'avais envie de respirer son odeur jusqu'à m'en évanouir. Cette odeur à laquelle j'étais complètement addict et qui me rappelait tous ces moments passés ensemble à nous aimer. Je secouai la tête, essayant de reprendre mes esprits. Si je commençais à avoir des idées lubriques, nous n'arriverions jamais à avoir une conversation sincère. Bien que rien ne me disait qu'il était dans le même état d'esprit, je me trompais probablement, après tout ce que je lui avais fait...

Je levai les yeux lentement, le détaillant sans complexe. Je ne savais pas si je voulais savourer la vue ou si j'essayais de gagner du temps. J'avais envie de dire que ce n'était que pour retarder l'inévitable mais j'étais plutôt le genre de fille à reculer pour mieux sauter donc il était fort probable que je sois juste en train de profiter de la vue. Et quelle vue ! Il était en short, comme d'habitude à n'importe quelle saison de l'année, ses mollets toujours aussi musclés. Je remontai les yeux lentement le long de ses cuisses, essayant de ne pas m'attarder sur la partie qui me fit rougir malgré moi et déclencha un léger ricanement de Jacob. Je passai plus de temps sur son torse, devinant aisément ses abdominaux et ses pectoraux sous son t-shirt d'une taille trop juste. Je bloquai littéralement sur sa bouche et mes yeux papillonnèrent lorsque Jacob se lécha les lèvres. Je m'en voulais que mon corps trahisse aussi facilement tout ce que je ressentais toujours pour lui. Et pire encore, je me détestais d'être encore à ce point attachée à lui alors que j'aimais ma vie à Los Angeles, alors que j'aimais… Patrick.

 _Patrick…_

Il me suffit de penser à ce dernier pour reprendre mes esprits. Tous mes symptômes: les mains moites, les papillons dans le ventre et le sang bouillonnant, disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. J'avais Patrick, il fallait que je me concentre sur lui pour ne pas céder à mes pulsions traîtresses.

Je soufflai un bon coup, j'allais finir par hyperventiler si je continuais à respirer aussi profondément, et mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens.

Je n'avais pas souvent imaginé cette confrontation et rien ne m'avait préparée à la tristesse et au désespoir que je lus dans ses grands yeux marrons. J'avais envie de disparaître tellement la peine dans ses yeux était douloureuse.

-Oh Jake, soufflai-je et, avant de m'en rendre compte, je réduisis la distance qui nous séparait et passai mes bras autour de son cou.

Il se raidit et je retins ma respiration, priant pour qu'il ne me rejette pas, puis il se laissa aller et passa ses bras autour de ma taille. Il me souleva de terre pour enfouir son nez dans le creux de mon cou.

Il avait beau faire plusieurs têtes de plus que moi, il me donnait l'impression d'un enfant que je consolais après un cauchemar. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je réalisai que ce cauchemar c'était moi. Je le serrai de toute ma puissance, comme si j'avais la capacité de réduire son malheur en miettes juste à la force de mes bras. Lui m'enlaçait suffisamment pour que je puisse respirer mais avec assez d'intensité pour ne pas que je me dégage. Et à vrai dire j'en aurais été bien incapable à ce moment-là. J'étais déjà contente qu'il ne me repousse pas, je n'allais pas être la première à lâcher.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à nous consoler, nous sentir et nous abandonner mais lorsque je le sentis déposer de tout petits baisers dans le creux de mon cou, une alarme résonna dans ma tête:

 _Patrick!_

Et je me dégageai, délicatement, pour ne pas le vexer. Cette fois je n'hésitais pas à soutenir son regard, j'avais senti dans sa posture lorsqu'il était dans mes bras qu'il avait déposé les armes. Qu'il était peiné et probablement en colère mais que ma présence avait réussi à l'apaiser. Je savais que nous devions avoir une discussion et je savais aussi qu'il était plus disposé à m'écouter maintenant qu'il ne l'avait été au début de nos retrouvailles.

Je vis dans ses yeux que mon geste l'avait offensé, il s'attendait peut-être à ce que je me jette dans ses bras, même après tout ce temps. Si j'étais honnête avec moi-même je n'en étais pas très loin et je devais lui envoyer des signaux contradictoires sur mes intentions. Il cacha vite sa gêne en me souriant timidement.

-Comment va Charlie? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, comme si sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir les sons correctement.

Je me raclai la gorge, pas sûre de pouvoir parler sans avoir la voix qui tremble:

-Il est sorti des soins intensifs et devrait rentrer à la maison dans quelques jours.

Il acquiesça et le silence envahit le cimetière. Nous n'étions ni l'un ni l'autre de grands bavards d'ordinaire et le silence ne nous avait jamais gênés par le passé. Nous aimions profiter de moments de calme, juste à nous tenir la main ou à nous embrasser. Même avant d'être ensemble, nous passions simplement le temps à bricoler nos motos, sans avoir besoin de meubler le silence confortable. Aujourd'hui l'atmosphère était lourde de ressentiments. Comme si le moindre mot de travers avait la capacité de nous exploser en pleine figure. Le silence était pesant et, nos regards parlèrent pour nous.

 _Je suis désolée,_ dit le mien.

 _Tu m'as brisé le cœur,_ répondit le sien.

-Je n'avais pas le choix Jake, je ne pouvais pas rester, exprimai-je à haute voix sans m'en rendre compte. J'avais trop besoin de toi, ça m'aurait tuée de te perdre.

Ma gorge se contracta. Les larmes menacèrent de couler mais je tins bon. Si je me mettais à pleurer, je savais que son instinct premier serait de me prendre dans ses bras malgré ce que je lui avais fait subir. Et je ne pouvais pas y retourner sous peine de vouloir y rester, peu importerait le reste du monde, je pourrais m'y perdre à jamais.

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser, formant un trou dans ma poitrine que je n'arriverait jamais à combler. Il m'avait manqué ces deux dernières années et je ne comprenais que maintenant à quel point je n'avais pas fait le deuil de notre relation.

-Tu aurais dû me dire ce que tu ressentais Bella! Je voyais qu'il faisait d'énormes efforts pour ne pas se mettre en colère. Tu n'avais pas à partir comme ça sans rien dire!

-Tu m'aurais laissé partir? répliquai-je.

Il ne répondit pas. Je voyais la colère dans ses yeux, tout son corps bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il ne tremblait pas, on sentait les années d'expérience à être un loup, il ne s'emportait plus aussi facilement qu'à ses débuts.

-Si je t'avais dit ce que j'avais sur le cœur Jake, tu m'aurais laissé partir ? répétai-je.

Je voulais qu'il me réponde et qu'il soit honnête. Qu'il comprenne que, même si j'avais été puérile de partir du jour au lendemain sans lui en parler, je n'avais pas eu le choix à ce moment-là. Avec du recul j'aurais pu faire les choses différemment. J'étais plus mature et plus forte aujourd'hui, j'aurais pu lui tenir tête et l'informer de ma décision de partir. Il n'aurait pas compris, pas plus aujourd'hui qu'il y a deux ans mais il n'aurait pas pu me retenir.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, je suis désolée, ajoutai-je. Si je t'en avais parlé, tu m'aurais dissuadée de partir et j'aurais été misérable. Pire encore, je t'aurais rendu misérable. Un jour tu aurais trouvé ta _vraie_ moitié et je t'aurais détesté pour ça!

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'emporta:

-Ne me parle pas d'imprégnation Bella, c'est ridicule! Ça fait deux ans et je me suis toujours pas imprégné!

Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas me mettre en colère également. D'un côté son aveu me soulageait et je m'en voulais par rapport à Patrick de ressentir cela. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en souciais toujours ?

-Jake, inspirai-je calmement, te quitter a été la décision la plus difficile que j'ai eu à prendre de toute ma vie.

Je vis une lueur d'espoir s'allumer au fond de ses yeux et je m'en voulais de devoir l'étouffer avant qu'elle ne prenne de l'ampleur:

-Mais plus longtemps je serais restée -deux, dix ou encore quinze ans- plus ça aurait été difficile de te perdre…

Il ne répondit pas de suite, ses yeux ne me quittaient pas et dans son regard je pouvais lire toute une myriade d'émotions. La colère et la rancoeur qui prédominaient au début de notre échange silencieux laissèrent vite place à la détresse et la peine.

-Moi j'apprends toujours à te perdre… souffla-t-il avant de tourner les talons et partir.

Lorsque je fus sûre qu'il avait quitté le cimetière je tombai à genoux et versai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je restais prostrée quelques minutes et me promis d'arrêter les pleurs et les lamentations jusqu'à la fin de mon séjour ici. J'avais vu Seth, Emily et Jacob et je m'étais excusée. Je n'avais pas été très loquace mais le principal y était, j'étais désolée de les avoir abandonnés. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'avais des regrets d'être partie mais je m'en voulais de l'avoir fait en douce. Ma décision avait été purement égoïste mais aujourd'hui elle faisait que j'allais de l'avant.

Je me relevai et partis rendre visite à Charlie.

/-/-/

Cela faisait trois jours que Charlie était rentré à la maison. Je n'avais pas revu Jacob depuis notre discussion au cimetière. D'un côté j'étais vexée qu'il n'ait pas envie de passer du temps avec moi mais d'un autre j'en étais soulagée.

Et puis mes journées étaient plutôt bien remplies. Le matin j'amenais Charlie à l'hôpital pour qu'il fasse quelques exercices de rééducation afin d'habituer son cœur à reprendre l'effort. Il devait aussi faire un électrocardiogramme un jour sur deux pour vérifier que tout allait bien.

L'après-midi, après un repas équilibré que je préparais sous son oeil vigilant, il avait toujours de la visite. Harry ou Billy, ses deux amis, se relayaient.

J'attendais impatiemment le jour où il me parlerait de cette femme mystérieuse qui possédait une brosse à dent dans sa salle de bain et un parfum à faire pâlir les roses de jalousie! Ou mieux encore, le jour où elle viendrait !

Cela ne faisait que trois jours et il n'en avait pas encore parlé. J'avais opté pour la patience mais je commençais à être à court. Ce n'était pas mon genre d'être aussi curieuse mais comme il s'agissait de mon père, j'avais vraiment envie de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Je n'avais jamais su si Charlie fréquentait quelqu'un lorsque j'habitais encore avec lui. Soit ça n'avait pas été le cas, soit il avait été très discret. Sachant qu'à Forks il aurait été très compliqué - même pour lui - de garder un secret plusieurs mois sans que personne n'en sache rien, j'optais pour la première option: il n'y avait eu personne.

Bref, je laissai couler pour le moment et me concentrai sur ma liste de courses. J'avais pour mission d'apprendre à Charlie à cuisiner des choses simples. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mon père était une vraie calamité ambulante dans une cuisine.

Le premier repas, il s'était éclaboussé avec de l'huile bouillante et le second il avait trébuché avec la casserole de pâtes et elles avaient fini de cuire sur le sol de la cuisine.

Une catastrophe !

Du coup j'avais passé beaucoup de temps à dénicher suffisamment de recettes qui ne demandaient que très peu de cuisson et de manipulation. Je n'avais aucun doute à présent sur l'hérédité de ma maladresse. A sa décharge, jamais je n'avais vu mon père aussi peu à l'aise que dans une cuisine.

 _-Oh ! Vas-y gamine ! Moque-toi de ton vieux père ! m'avait-il dit alors qu'il attrapait la serpillière pour éponger l'eau de cuisson et les pâtes qui lui avaient échappé des mains au moment d'aller les égoutter. Tu veux peut-être que je te rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé la première fois que je t'ai amenée à la pêche ?_

 _Et j'étais devenue blême, arrêtant de rire dans l'instant. Cette fameuse première fois sur un bateau, j'étais tombée à l'eau. Pas en pêchant, non, ça aurait été un exploit d'arriver là sans catastrophe, c'était en montant -ou plutôt en essayant de monter- sur le bateau. Je pouvais encore entendre le rire de Jacob dans ma tête et le visage rouge de mon père qui essayait tant bien que mal de se retenir d'exploser._

 _Et je me mis à rire de plus belle sous le visage déconfit de Charlie avec sa serpillière._

Dieu que j'avais de bons souvenirs avec lui, pensai-je en fourrant ma liste de courses dans mon sac.

-Je vais faire les courses, si tu as besoin j'ai mon téléphone ! criai-je en fermant la porte d'entrée derrière moi.

/-/-/

En rentrant des courses, une petite heure plus tard, je remarquai immédiatement la décapotable garée sur le trottoir devant la maison de mon père. Déjà un convertible à Forks c'était assez étonnant. A ma connaissance, ça n'avait été vu qu'une seule fois: du temps des Cullen.

Et cette couleur jaune poussin ?

 _Très ostentatoire, même pour les Cullen_ , pensai-je en riant.

Le temps où mon cœur ratait un battement chaque fois que je pensais à eux était bien révolu. Tout ce que je ressentais à cet instant c'était une très grande curiosité par rapport au propriétaire de la voiture qui n'avait sa place ni dans mon allée, ni dans Forks.

Je me hâtai donc, mes sacs de course en main à rejoindre le perron et faire une entrée fracassante:

-Charlie! Je suis rentrée ! hurlai-je de bon coeur.

A peine avais-je ouvert la porte que le fameux parfum m'agressa les narines. J'allais devoir aérer… encore…

J'entendis de l'agitation dans le salon et décidai de ranger mes courses avant d'y mettre les pieds. S'il se passait ce que j'étais en train de penser, je devais leur laisser le temps de se rhabiller. Je secouai la tête en riant toute seule:

 _Mesdames et messieurs, mon père est un adolescent en chaleur !_

-Hey gamine, mon père se racla la gorge et je me tournai pour lui faire face.

Il était rouge écarlate -de gêne sans aucun doute-, une main derrière la nuque.

-Hey Charlie, jolie voiture dehors, fis-je, mine de rien.

-Hummm, commença-t-il rougissant de plus belle. Tu as été rapide…

-Combien de temps à ton avis faut-il pour faire le tour de la supérette de Forks? dis-je en continuant de ranger mes provisions. J'ignorai volontairement son malaise grandissant.

-Pas assez visiblement, me sembla-t-il l'entendre murmurer.

J'haussai les épaules en me tournant vers lui, j'avais fini de ranger:

-Ai-je interrompu quelque chose ? demandai-je le plus innocemment possible.

Charlie écarquilla les yeux et je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue pour me retenir de rire. Malheureusement pour moi, il lut trop vite dans mes yeux que je me moquais de lui, j'aurais voulu profiter de son malaise plus longtemps.

-Très drôle, très drôle… soupira-t-il.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais un raclement de gorge détourna notre attention. Une jolie femme d'une quarantaine d'années vint se placer à ses côtés. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et se tourna vers moi:

-Megan, je te présente ma fille, Bella. Bella, je te présente Megan… Stanley, finit-il dans un soupir.

Stanley ? Comme dans Jessica Stanley ? Megan s'avança vers moi et me tendit la main:

-Enchantée, Bella. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi.

J'arquai un sourcil de questionnement en lui serrant la main mais je n'eus pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il en était car elle commença à parler et ne s'arrêta pas. Elle avait apparemment les questions et les réponses, un vrai moulin à parole, elle était inarrêtable.

J'appris qu'elle était la mère de Jessica Stanley avec qui j'avais été au lycée à Forks. Qu'elle avait divorcé un an plus tôt, et, chose que j'aurais préféré ignorer, qu'elle avait touché une pension plus que conséquente vu qu'elle avait surpris les infidélités de son mari avec… Mme Newton ! La mère de Mike Newton avec qui j'avais aussi été au lycée.

Depuis quand la vie des habitants de Forks était-elle devenue plus croustillante qu'un épisode des Desperate Housewives ?

J'avais exprimé des "oh" et des "ah" tout au long de son monologue pour feindre mon intérêt. Je voyais bien que Charlie n'était pas dupe et je voyais de la reconnaissance dans son regard. Il devait tenir à Megan et loin de moi l'idée de me la mettre à dos. Elle semblait nerveuse et c'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle ne cessait ses babillages intempestifs. Elle cachait son stress sous un flot incessant de paroles .

Les minutes se transformèrent en heures, et, deux cafés plus tard, Charlie raccompagnait Megan à sa voiture.

Je ne savais que penser. Elle était tellement différente de ce que j'imaginais pour mon père. Il était quelqu'un de réservé, un peu rustre sur les bords, elle semblait tellement enjouée que l'association était très surprenante.

Charlie finit par revenir et s'adossa contre la porte de la cuisine tandis que je nettoyais la table.

-Alors… commençai-je, Mégan ?

Il avança dans la cuisine et attrapa un verre qu'il remplit au robinet. Il commença à boire, repoussant le moment où il faudrait qu'il me parle et je décidai de lui faciliter la tâche:

-Est-ce que Jessica va être ma nouvelle soeur? demandai-je innocemment.

Il s'étouffa avec sa gorgée d'eau et me regarda les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Je me mis à rire et il se détendit immédiatement en s'esclaffant aussi.

/-/-/

-Tu es heureux? demandai-je quelques heures plus tard alors que nous venions de finir de dîner.

Il était assis à un bout du canapé tandis que j'étais couchée, la tête sur l'accoudoir de l'autre côté. Mes pieds étaient contre ses cuisses et il posa une main sur ma cheville droite. De l'autre, il prit la télécommande et coupa le son de la télé, ne laissant que les images d'une rediffusion d'un match de baseball. Il se tourna vers moi et me dit:

-Oui, elle me rend heureux. Je sais qu'on est complètement différents et je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle voit en moi mais pour la première fois depuis des années, je peux dire que je suis heureux.

Je lui souris tendrement, c'était le principal pour moi. Même si la femme qui le rendait heureux parlait beaucoup trop et sentait la parfumerie bon marché, s'il était heureux, je pouvais m'y faire.

-Et toi Bella ? Es-tu heureuse ?

Son regard dans le mien, j'étais incapable de mentir. Je soupirai profondément, prenant le temps de réfléchir honnêtement à la question.

-Parfois, finis-je par répondre le plus sincèrement possible. Je ne peux pas dire que je sois malheureuse mais si je regarde en arrière, je n'ai pas été réellement heureuse depuis…

-Que les Cullen sont partis, finit-il à ma place.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes. Je réfléchissais à ce que je venais de réaliser en même temps que je l'avais dit à voix haute. D'abord avec Jacob puis avec Patrick, j'avais passé de bons moments mais je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse qu'en faisant partie des Cullen.

-Ils sont à Anchorage, déclara Charlie soudainement, me sortant de mon introspection.

-Quoi ? questionnai-je, ne comprennant pas du tout ce qu'il racontait.

-Les Cullen, ils sont à Anchorage en Alaska.

-Et tu sais ça parce que ?

Pour la seconde fois depuis le début de la journée, Charlie se mit à rougir. Moins violemment que lorsque je l'avais surpris avec sa petite-amie -mon dieu que c'était bizarre de dire "petite-amie"- mais assez pour que je m'en aperçoive.

-Il se peut que j'aie utilisé mes dons d'enquêteur pour les surveiller à distance, avoua-t-il tout en jaugeant ma réaction.

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Il y a quelques années j'aurais été désespérée d'en savoir plus mais aujourd'hui ce n'était plus vraiment le cas. Oui j'avais été heureuse mais ils étaient partis. Et même si une part de moi voulait retrouver ce bonheur, une grande partie de moi voulait arriver au même résultat sans eux.

-Pourquoi les surveiller ?

-Au début, soupira-t-il, c'était pour surtout pour vérifier qu'ils ne reviendraient pas te faire de mal…

-Et après ? demandai-je curieuse.

-Une fois que ma haine envers Edwin…

-Edward! le repris-je en lui donnant un léger coup de pied dans la cuisse.

Je savais qu'il plaisantait, il connaissait parfaitement le nom du premier garçon à m'avoir brisé le coeur.

-Edward, soupira-t-il, peu importe… Il leva les yeux au ciel. Une fois que ma haine envers lui est passée, je me suis dis qu'un jour tu aimerais savoir où ils étaient et ce qu'ils devenaient.

Voulais-je savoir ? Avais-je envie -ou besoin- d'entendre ce qu'ils devenaient ? Et s'ils avaient été eux aussi aussi misérables que moi ? Et s'ils étaient heureux, s'ils m'avaient oubliée ? Étais-je prête à l'entendre ?

-Bella… Charlie me ramena à la réalité en ajoutant une pression de sa main autour de ma cheville. Je sais que je n'ai pas été le plus exemplaire des pères mais je sais reconnaître mes erreurs. Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi épanouie que lorsque tu faisais partie de leur famille. J'ai pensé que j'allais te perdre, et lorsqu'Edward t'a quittée, je ne te cache pas que quelque part, j'en ai été soulagé parce que je savais que le jour arriverait où tu deviendrais comme eux. Qu'un jour on m'annoncerait ta mort et je n'étais pas prêt à l'entendre. Et aujourd'hui je sais que j'ai eu tort d'être soulagé, tu n'es pas faite pour être une simple mortelle, Bella, j'ai toujours su que tu étais destinée à faire de grandes choses et une seule vie ne sera pas suffisante pour…

Ses mots mirent un moment à m'arriver au cerveau et je finis par le couper:

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

J'avais peur de comprendre. Connaissait-il le secret des Cullen ou avais-je mal interprété ses paroles ? J'espérais sincèrement avoir donné un sens complètement différent à ses mots.

Il roula des yeux et poursuivit :

-Harry et Billy sont mes amis depuis plus de quarante ans. J'ai grandi avec leurs histoires, je connais les légendes, même s'ils aiment penser que je suis complètement ignorant du fait qu'une meute de loups géants se promènent dans la forêt comme si elle leur appartenait, marmonna-t-il. Ce n'était pas difficile de comprendre ce qu'étaient les Cullen, et ne me fais pas l'offense de nier ! s'exclama-il en voyant que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour le contredire.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à ça, je me levai et me mis à arpenter le salon de long en large. Plusieurs fois je m'arrêtai, j'ouvrai la bouche pour parler puis me ravisai et recommençai mon manège.

Charlie connaissait l'existence de la meute. Et des vampires. Bordel ! Charlie connaissait l'existence des vampires ! Tout ce temps il savait ce qu'ils étaient. Et il ne m'avait rien dit.

Charlie ne quittait pas mes allées et venues des yeux. A un moment, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais je l'interrompis d'un geste du doigt et il se ravisa.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Depuis tout ce temps, Charlie savait tout!

-Tu m'as laissée sortir avec un… un…

C'était tellement surréaliste que je n'arrivais même pas à prononcer le mot vampire devant lui.

-Un… tentai-je une dernière fois avant de grogner de frustration.

-Un vampire ?

-Merde! C'est encore plus irréel quand ça sort de ta bouche! m'exclamai-je en m'affalant sur le canapé

-Langage Bella! me réprimanda-t-il et je me mis à rire nerveusement.

-Sérieusement papa ? Tu m'as laissée sortir avec un… vampire, dis-je difficilement, avec tout un clan même et tu t'offenses pour un "merde" ? Arf, soufflai-je en passant mes mains sur la figure. Je ne suis pas un parent, mais comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça ? demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Il n'avait pas bougé depuis sa grande révélation.

-J'ai demandé conseil à ta mère ?

-De quoi ?

-Quand tu as commencé à sortir avec… lui, dit-il probablement pour éviter de l'appeler Edwin ou Edgar, j'ai demandé à Renée ce que je pouvais faire pour t'en empêcher. Elle m'a ri au nez pendant plus de dix minutes avant de me rappeler que si tu étais là aujourd'hui c'était justement parce que ses parents l'avaient empêchée de _me_ voir… expliqua-t-il en me souriant gêné.

Ce n'était pas un secret que ma conception était un accident mais jamais il ne me l'avait dit aussi ouvertement.

-Et je venais de te retrouver, poursuivit-il, je ne voulais pas que tu aies du ressentiment… Ce n'était pas mon meilleur moment d'autorité parentale, je te l'accorde mais, si je t'avais interdit de le voir, tu l'aurais fait ?

-Bien sûr que non, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. J'étais tellement éblouie… Rien ni personne n'aurait pu m'en empêcher… Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour mais… Maman avait raison, lui souris-je tendrement.

Il leva son bras et je vins me blottir contre lui.

-Elle m'a aussi dit de glisser des préservatifs dans ton sac de cours, m'avoua-t-il en souriant nostalgiquement.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas, répondis-je en pouffant. Elle me manque…

-A moi aussi gamine, répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front. Il resserra son étreinte autour de mes épaules et nous restâmes dans cette position quelques minutes. Chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée que Charlie connaissait la vérité sur ce monde que j'avais tant essayé de cacher. Et surtout, qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé plus tôt. Peut-être que s'il m'avait dit le secret des Cullen, j'aurais gardé mes distances ? En y repensant, c'était fort improbable. J'avais été tellement amoureuse que rien ne m'aurait éloigné d'Edward et de sa famille. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne pouvais pas nier que s'ils revenaient il y avait de fortes chances pour que je les accueille à bras ouverts. Pas que j'avais envie de reprendre ma relation avec Edward mais parce que je me sentais à ma place en tant que membre de la famille.

Toute ma vie je m'étais sentie différente. Je n'étais pas à ma place au milieu des gens de mon âge sans pour autant me sentir bien avec les adultes. J'avais toujours été en marge, pas laissée pour compte mais plutôt sur le côté. Comme si je pouvais me détacher de mon corps et regarder la vie sous un autre angle, un angle complètement différent des autres et de la norme. Comme si j'avais la capacité de vivre en dehors de moi-même. C'était très difficile à expliquer, même moi je ne comprenais pas toute l'étendue de cette différence mais ce que je savais, c'était qu'avec les Cullen, pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais eu la sensation d'appartenir à quelque chose de plus grand sans pour autant pouvoir le toucher du bout des doigts. Comme si j'avais une destinée bien précise.

En les perdant, j'avais eu la sensation de perdre mon but dans la vie. Et, bien qu'aujourd'hui je m'étais fait une raison, que j'arrivais à vivre autour de ce vide en moi, il n'en restait pas moins présent.

Jacob avait rempli un peu de ce vide, Patrick aussi mais il était tellement profond que je doutais le combler totalement un jour.

Je soupirais. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas pensé autant à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si les choses avaient été différentes. Charlie profita de ma réaction pour me demander:

-Tu veux bien me raconter toute l'histoire ?

Et je ne réfléchis pas deux fois avant de me lancer. Depuis que les Cullen étaient partis, je n'avais plus menti à Charlie. J'étais du coup soulagée de pouvoir rectifier tous les mensonges que j'avais pu inventer du temps des Cullen.

Je lui racontai comment Edward avait failli me tuer. Je le sentis se raidir, réalisant sûrement que je n'étais pas passée loin. J'expliquai du mieux que je pus cette histoire de chanteuse. Puis je racontai comment il avait voulu rester à distance, même s'il n'avait pas tenu très longtemps.

J'insistais beaucoup sur nos jours heureux, nos moments passés à la clairière, mes visites chez eux avant d'aborder ce fameux jour où James et son clan nous avaient surpris en pleine partie de baseball. Je pus enfin lui expliquer les mots horribles que j'avais prononcés pour qu'il me laisse partir sans faire d'histoire.

-Tu sais que ce soir-là j'ai cru qu'il allait te transformer pour de bon ? Je ne sais pas comment ça marche exactement mais je pensais que je ne te reverrais jamais, avoua-t-il en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

Je continuais en parlant de Phoenix, comment j'avais pu fausser compagnie à une voyante et un empathe.

-De quoi ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Je souris tendrement, j'avais oublié que même s'il connaissait l'existence des vampires, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il connaissait tous les détails.

-Certains vampires ont des capacités particulières, expliquai-je. Carlisle et Edward pensent qu'ils emportent une part de leur trait humain dans leur vie d'immortel. Alice pouvait voir des possibilités de futur, Jasper ressentaient et pouvait faire ressentir les émotions.

-Edward avait un don aussi ?

-Oui, il pouvait lire dans les pensées, enfin, sauf les miennes heureusement. Et visiblement pas dans les tiennes non plus puisqu'il n'a jamais su que tu connaissais leur secret. Du moins il n'en a jamais parlé. J'aime penser qu'il m'aurait mis au courant s'il l'avait su, marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Je réfléchis quelques instants, me demandant si Edward avait pu sous-entendre quelque chose à propos des pensées de Charlie mais je n'en avais pas le moindre souvenir.

-Bref, repris-je mon histoire, James m'attendait au studio de danse. Je pensais qu'il avait maman mais ce n'était qu'un enregistrement. Il m'a torturée puis Edward est arrivé. James m'a mordue. Les autres sont arrivés et ont tué James. Edward a aspiré le venin parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je me transforme.

J'avais déjà expliqué la transformation à Charlie donc je ne m'attardais pas sur les détails.

-Voilà comment j'ai atterri à l'hôpital, finis-je d'expliquer en frottant nerveusement la trace de morsure que j'avais au poignet.

-Est-ce que c'est…?

-Oui, répondis-je en le laissant toucher.

-C'est plus froid que le reste de ta peau, déclara-t-il sans poser plus de question.

Je finis par expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé le soir de mon anniversaire. Je racontai comment Edward m'avait dit que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui et qu'il m'avait quittée à deux pas de la maison et que je m'étais perdue en essayant de le suivre. Il savait que Sam m'avait trouvée, je lui racontai ensuite mon histoire avec la meute et plus particulièrement Jacob.

Je ne pus empêcher les larmes de couler lorsque j'expliquai à Charlie que maman et Phil étaient morts à cause de moi et qu'il en était de même pour Sam et Léah. Je finis par lui dire comment ma culpabilité m'avait poussé à partir sans rien dire à personne.

Mon père ne me lâcha jamais, je sentais même qu'il me serrait plus fort lors des passages les plus délicats de l'histoire. Je savais qu'il venait de comprendre beaucoup de choses avec ce que je venais de lui raconter. Il allait en avoir des choses à penser cette nuit.

La journée avait été émotionnellement chargée pour tous les deux et nous nous mîmes à bailler de concert ce qui nous fit rire bruyamment.

-Je suis contente d'avoir pu te dire toute la vérité papa, dis-je en profitant quelques instants de plus de son étreinte rassurante.

-Moi aussi Bella, répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front. Je fermai les yeux de bien-être.

Même si notre relation avait évolué dans le bon sens ces dernières années, et d'autant plus ce soir maintenant qu'il connaissait tous mes secrets, nous n'avions jamais été très tactiles tous les deux. Et cette proximité ce soir, me faisait énormément de bien.

Je baillai encore une fois et décidai à contre-coeur d'aller me coucher. La journée avait été longue.

-J'imagine que tu dois avoir une centaine de questions mais je suis crevée! Bonne nuit papa, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Je me levai et commençai à monter les escaliers lorsqu'il m'interpella:

-Bella ?

-Mmhumm ? marmonnai-je en m'arrêtant sur le première marche.

-Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Renée, Sam, Léah… Si quelqu'un doit être fautif c'est moi pour ne pas t'avoir prévenue plus tôt.

-Papa, si ce n'est pas de ma faute, ce n'est pas de la tienne non plus, d'accord ?

Mon ton était ferme, il n'allait pas se blâmer pour quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû savoir à la base.

-D'accord, soupira-t-il en souriant tendrement. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

J'étais contente qu'il ne rajoute pas "fais de beaux rêves". Avec tous les événements que je venais de me remettre en mémoire, il était évident que ma nuit ne serait pas un long fleuve tranquille. J'esperai rester discrète afin de ne pas alerter Charlie avec mes hurlements.

Je profitai que Charlie soit encore en bas pour prendre une douche et me détendre avant d'aller dans ma chambre et de chercher un livre à lire. J'avais cette habitude, ça m'aidait à me détendre et j'avais remarqué que mes cauchemars étaient moins violents aussi lorsque j'étais plongée dans un livre avant de dormir. J'avais tendance à romancer un peu en dormant visiblement.

Malheureusement, j'étais partie précipitamment de Los Angeles sans prendre celui que j'étais en train de lire actuellement. Je fouillai un peu dans la chambre mais ne trouvai rien. Quelques mois après mon installation là-bas, Charlie m'avait fait envoyer la plupart de mes objets personnels, dont la quasi totalité de mes livres.

J'allai voir dans le placard, priant pour trouver quelque chose dans les cartons qu'il contenait. Les deux premiers que j'ouvris ne contenaient que des manuels scolaires et bien que les mathématiques avaient toujours été soporifiques, je me voyais mal résoudre une équation pour échapper à un monstre dans mes rêves.

Je trouvai quelque chose de plus intéressant dans le troisième carton que je déballai. Rien de transcendant mais définitivement mieux que la physique/chimie. C'était le livre sur les légendes Quilleute que j'avais acheté dans cette librairie de Port Angelès le soir où Edward m'avait sauvée d'une agression.

Je me mis sous la couette, allumai ma lampe de chevet et éteignis la lumière. Je feuilletai tranquillement lorsque je tombai sur la page qui m'avait fait comprendre ce qu'étaient Edward et sa famille. En y repensant je me sentais bien bête de n'avoir rien compris sur Jacob tout de suite. Evidemment je n'avais retenu que la partie vampire de l'histoire… Quelle idiote !

A la fin de ce mythe, je tournai la page et tombai sur une histoire qui me fascina à tel point que je me demandai comment j'avais pu ne pas la lire avant ?

J'étais littéralement absorbée par cette légende, oubliant ma fatigue, je ne pus m'arrêter avant de l'avoir terminée : la prophétie d'Antonia...

* * *

 **Bon alors ? Que pensez-vous de Jacob ? Et surtout de Charlie ?**

 **Je le n'aime trop d'amour Charlie et je trouve qu'il est trop souvent pris pour un idiot.**

 **Allez prochain chapitre on entre dans le vif du sujet: la prophétie !**

 **Des idées ? Dites-moi tout !**

 **A vendredi prochain, promis avant 22h30 lol.**

 **Bon week-end et bonne semaine^^**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour !**

 **Je vous avoue j'ai beaucoup hésité à publier ce soir. Je suis un peu déçue du peu de retour que j'ai sur cette histoire qui représente des mois de travail.**

 **Alors je sais bien que ça ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde mais voilà j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ça ne prend pas, si ça ne vous plait vous avez aussi le droit de le dire. Au contraire je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer.**

 **Pour vous donner une idée, vous êtes aujourd'hui 18 à recevoir un mail d'alerte pour cette histoire et 116 à recevoir une alerte à chaque fois que je publie quelque chose. Et pour le dernier chapitre seulement 5 d'entre vous ont pris la peine de m'écrire un petit mot.**

 **C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elles que vous avez un chapitre ce soir.**

 **Voilà, je rappelle que je ne suis pas payée pour écrire, que c'est un plaisir de partager mon travail avec vous et ma seule récompense c'est d'avoir vos avis, vos idées et vos théories (même si elles sont complètement déjantées !)**

 **Donc si vous aimez cette histoire ou si vous la détestez, s'il vous plaît dites-moi pourquoi !**

 **Merci à mes trois collaboratrices qui passent aussi du temps à lire, corriger et commenter cette histoire en amont pour l'améliorer.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas !**

* * *

LA PROPHÉTIE D'ANTONIA

Chapitre 4

/-/-/

 _La jeune fille assise sur les marches de sa maison observait le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Elle avait hâte que la journée se termine, Martiko lui avait manqué et il allait bientôt la retrouver._

 _Lorsque le jour fit place à la nuit, son excitation était telle qu'elle courut vers les bois derrière la maison, là où elle savait qu'il arriverait. Elle fit une dizaine de mètres avant de l'apercevoir. Ils s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils se virent et se sourirent. Elle courut pour réduire la distance qui les séparait et se jeta dans ses bras accueillants._

 _-Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui Martiko, soupira-t-elle en inspirant dans son cou._

 _De son nez, il l'obligea à lever la tête:_

 _-Bientôt je n'aurai plus à te quitter Antonia, murmura-t-il._

 _La jeune fille lui sourit, incapable de détourner son regard de ses yeux amoureux et… rouges._

 _Rouges ?_ pensai-je en me réveillant doucement.

C'était nouveau ça ! Voilà que je ne rêvais plus de ma vie mais que j'imaginais celle de cette Antonia dont j'avais lu la légende hier soir. J'avais été tellement obnubilée par cette histoire de sang-froid à l'époque que je n'avais même pas pris la peine de lire le reste de cet ouvrage. Et cette histoire était carrément passionnante !

Antonia était née dans l'Antiquité d'une mère sorcière. Elaïa et Antonia vivaient complètement en marge de la société, mises à l'écart à cause de la réputation de la sorcière. Elle était connue pour lancer des sortilèges d'amour principalement mais les habitants du village voisin n'avaient qu'une vague idée de ce dont elle était capable.

La vie d'Antonia avait été pleine de rebondissements, d'amour et de peine et, malgré moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de comparer son existence à la mienne.

Sa mère et elle étaient très proches l'une de l'autre. Elle s'aimaient plus que tout et Elaïa fit tout ce qu'elle put pour protéger sa fille bien que cette dernière ne lui pas rendit la tâche facile.

Vers l'âge de 16 ans elle tomba amoureuse d'un métamorphe, Idahy qui signifie "vie dans les bois". La première fois qu'elle le vit, il était alors sous sa forme d'ours. Il était originaire de la Taïga au nord de la Russie et, après une dispute avec son frère, s'était transformé sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait couru des centaines de kilomètres sans pouvoir reprendre forme humaine mais lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard apeuré de la jeune fille, il avait réussi à régner sur ses émotions et s'était métamorphosé devant elle.

Ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre immédiatement, un vrai coup de foudre. Idahy décida de rester quelques temps dans la forêt derrière la maison d'Elaïa et Antonia. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui et quitter sa bien-aimée. Malheureusement, aucun des deux n'avaient entendu parlé de l'imprégnation jusqu'à ce qu'Idahy rencontre son imprégnée, brisant ainsi le coeur d'Antonia.

Sa mère essaya de nombreuses potions et filtres pour tenter de casser cette imprégnation mais rien n'y fit et sa fille resta inconsolable jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Vircolac. Elle l'avait trouvé blessé et nu dans la forêt. Sa voix l'avait conduit à lui. Elle l'avait soigné, il était plus jeune qu'elle mais d'une grande sagesse, ils tombèrent amoureux avec le temps, ils avaient tous les deux des cicatrices. Les lunes suivantes, il la quitta pour se transformer, jusqu'au jour où elle le suivit. Ils étaient bien ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'Antonia rencontre Martiko et, malgré le fait qu'elle soit éprise de Vircolac, elle sut que Martiko était sa véritable âme soeur.

Elle avait entendu parler des légendes des buveurs de sang, à quel point ils étaient attrayants pour les humains mais avec son passif d'êtres surnaturels, elle savait que ce n'était pas que ça qui l'attirait chez lui. Non c'était réellement lui, pour l'éternité ce serait lui et aucun autre.

Vircolac entra alors dans une rage folle et tua beaucoup d'humains. Il était à l'origine de la légende sur les loups-garous qui les dépeignait comme des monstres sanguinaires sans âme. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de tuer Martiko mais, n'y parvenant pas, il tua Antonia à la place lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle avait choisi de devenir immortelle à son tour.

Martiko, brisé et assoiffé de vengeance tua Vircolac après un combat sanglant durant lequel Idahy perdit la vie en essayant de s'interposer entre les deux autres.

La légende ne disait rien sur ce qu'il était advenu de Martiko, le seul survivant de cette histoire. Elaïa avait lancé une prophétie à la mort de sa fille mais il n'y avait rien non plus à ce sujet dans mon livre. J'allais devoir faire quelques recherches sur cette histoire. Peut-être que Billy pourrait m'en dire plus, apparemment les membres de la tribu d'Idahy étaient des ancêtres des Quileutes.

J'avais passé la nuit à lire cette légende et je m'identifiais beaucoup à Antonia. Si on mettait de côté la partie concernant les lycans, ma vie amoureuse ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à la sienne. Sauf que "mon" vampire n'était pas mon âme soeur sinon il n'aurait jamais pu me quitter comme Edward l'avait fait. Et dans le cas où il aurait eu la volonté de le faire malgré cela, jamais je n'aurais pu m'en remettre. Non, Edward n'était définitivement pas mon âme soeur.

Même si l'histoire d'Antonia avait été tragique, cela me laissait tout de même de l'espoir. L'espoir qu'il y ait pour moi aussi quelqu'un qui puisse m'aimer autant qu'elle fut aimée. La mort en moins évidemment…

Mais, aussi passionnante que soit cette histoire, cela restait une histoire. J'allais pousser la curiosité et demander à Billy s'il en savait plus parce que cette histoire de prophétie m'intriguait, tout cela me laissait un goût d'inachevé et j'avais besoin d'une vraie fin.

J'étais complètement séduite par l'histoire d'Antonia qui avait essayé d'allier ces trois êtres surnaturels rien qu'avec l'amour qu'elle leur portait et j'avais de la peine qu'elle soit morte avant d'y être parvenue.

Si un vrai romancier avait écrit cette histoire, elle ne se terminerait pas de façon aussi tragique !

Je décidai de passer à autre chose, la journée ne faisait que commencer et j'avais autre chose à faire que d'avoir la tête dans les nuages. Je pris mes vêtements pour la journée et allai prendre une douche pour finir de me réveiller.

J'étais plutôt d'humeur joyeuse, cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas éveillée aussi paisiblement. Etre obsédée par cette histoire qui avait peuplé mes rêves avait quand même du bon.

/-/-/

-Salut papa, dis-je alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour ma chérie, tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur ce matin, me sourit-il après avoir déposé un baiser sur ma joue.

-Je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar et je n'ai plus à mentir à mon père. Tu n'imagines pas le poids que ça m'enlève.

Je m'assis à ses côtés et nous discutâmes tranquillement tout en prenant notre petit-déjeuner.

-Alors, commença-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge, tu as vu Jacob depuis que tu es revenue ?

-Pas que ce soit tes affaires, commençai-je, mais dans un souci d'honnêteté totale, oui je l'ai vu le jour où je suis arrivée.

-Tu sais qu'il a été misérable quand tu es partie ?

-Moi aussi papa, soupirai-je. Mais c'était mieux comme ça, pour nous deux.

Je lui expliquai alors tout ce que je savais sur l'imprégnation. J'étais d'autant plus certaine de mon choix depuis ma lecture de la veille. Antonia avait bien failli mourir lorsqu'Idahy l'avait abandonnée pour une autre. Et, s'ils avaient réussi à être amis au bout du compte, j'avais bon espoir que Jacob et moi y arriverions également avec du temps.

-Même si je ne peux pas regretter tous nos moments ensemble, on n'aurait jamais dû commencer notre histoire, c'était voué à l'échec dès le début, avouai-je peinée.

-Je suis bien content d'être avec une humaine, plaisanta Charlie pour me remonter le moral, le monde surnaturel est beaucoup trop compliqué !

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas un vrai loup-garou ?

-Ca existe ? s'étonna-t-il en grimaçant.

J'explosai de rire devant sa mine déconfite. J'aimais le fait de pouvoir lui parler librement de tout cela. Depuis que j'avais perdu les Quileute et plus précisément Jacob, mon meilleur ami et confident, je n'avais plus personne à qui parler de cette grande partie de ma vie.

Lorsque j'eus déposé Charlie à l'hôpital pour sa rééducation, je décidai d'aller voir Billy, ce serait plus facile de discuter de cette histoire de prophétie chez lui que lorsqu'il rendrait visite à Charlie. Je savais qu'il y avait des chances que Jacob soit là également et, d'un côté j'espérai que ce soit le cas, que l'on puisse parler et essayer de réparer notre amitié à défaut de pouvoir le faire pour notre amour. Mais d'un autre côté je savais que j'aurais du mal à supporter son regard, surtout s'il était teinté d'autant de tristesse que la semaine dernière au cimetière.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de questions, je le vis courir en direction de la forêt alors que la maison des Black était à peine en vue. Je lâchai un soupir qu'il entendit vu qu'il se tourna dans ma direction. Une seconde plus tard, je le vis s'élancer pour sauter. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol et quatre pattes atterrirent à la place à l'orée de la forêt.

 _Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on discutera_ , pensai-je en me garant devant chez Billy.

Ce dernier sortit pour m'accueillir et je compris en voyant la surprise sur son visage qu'il venait de réaliser pourquoi son fils venait de s'enfuir précipitamment.

-Bella! se reprit-il en affichant un sourire sincère.

-Salut Billy ! répondis-je en me baissant pour le prendre dans mes bras.

-Si c'est Jake que tu cherches, il devait patrouiller ce matin, hésita-t-il.

-C'est gentil de le couvrir Billy mais je l'ai vu partir en courant en arrivant. ET C'EST TRÈS PUÉRIL ! ajoutai-je plus fort en faisant un clin d'oeil à Billy.

Nous entendîmes grogner au loin et nous nous mîmes à rire de concert.

-En fait, commençai-je en poussant son chariot à l'intérieur de la maison, je suis venue voir le Gardien des légendes Quileute.

-Pas la peine de me caresser dans le sens du poil, plaisanta-t-il, tu sais que tu peux me demander ce que tu veux du moment que tu prépares un café !

Je me mis à rire franchement, repensant aux nombreuses heures que j'avais pu passer dans cette cuisine en compagnie de Billy. Lorsque Victoria était à ma recherche, j'avais passé beaucoup de temps ici pour ma sécurité. Billy, toujours partant pour un bon café, échangeait avec plaisir toutes les histoires de son peuple contre une bonne tasse fumante du liquide noir.

-J'ai lu quelque chose dans un bouquin sur la prophétie d'Antonia mais il n'y avait rien de prophétique dans son histoire, j'espérais que tu en saurais plus, dis-je en m'attelant à la confection du café.

Il ne possédait pas de machine aussi professionnelle que la mienne au R&P mais une vieille carafe italienne qui, avec le bon grain moulu, faisait des merveilles. Il suffisait d'avoir le coup de main. Après avoir allumé le feu sous la cafetière je me tournai vers lui.

-Je ne connais pas l'histoire d'Antonia, dit-il pensif, mais je peux te raconter celle des Khantys.

Ne comprenant pas quel était le rapport, je fronçai les sourcils.

-Les Khantys sont les premiers métamorphes connus.

Je me tournai pour éteindre la flamme de la gazinière et nous servis deux tasses de café.

-C'était la tribu d'Idahy, ajouta-t-il voyant que je ne connectais toujours pas les deux informations.

-Oh ! réalisai-je alors qu'il était sérieusement en train de questionner mes capacités intellectuelles. Il n'y avait pas de mention de sa tribu, juste qu'il était soit-disant votre ancêtre, me justifiai-je.

-Je ne sais pas où tu as pu lire cette histoire mais, dans la plupart des ouvrages, toutes ces légendes sont très romancées.

-Tu trouves ça romancé ? demandai-je presque choquée en déposant sa tasse devant lui et je m'assis en face. C'est une vraie tragédie grecque leur histoire !

-Je peux comprendre pourquoi elle t'intéresse, me sembla-t-il entendre mais j'étais trop absorbée par ma tasse de café.

Je la pris dans mes mains et fermai les yeux. J'inspirai profondément l'odeur qui se dégageait de ma tasse fumante. C'était mon petit rituel à chaque fois. L'image de Renée, les yeux rieurs et le visage insouciant se matérialisa derrière mes paupières closes et je profitai quelques secondes des souvenirs que l'odeur éveillait.

-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi concentré sur un café, rit mon hôte.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux il me regardait avec tendresse:

-Tu nous as manqué Bella, soupira-t-il doucement.

Si je ne m'étais pas promis d'arrêter de pleurer pour un oui ou pour un non durant le reste de mon séjour ici, j'aurais probablement versé une larme. Ou deux…

-Vous m'avez manqué aussi, souris-je.

-Mais je comprends tes raisons. Jacob finira par s'y faire aussi, laisse-lui un peu de temps.

Je baissai les yeux sur ma tasse et acquiesçai d'un léger mouvement de tête. Je pouvais laisser du temps à Jacob mais j'étais moins optimiste que Billy, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il puisse me pardonner un jour même si je ne renoncerais jamais à lui et notre amitié.

-Quant aux Khantys, commença-t-il, ils étaient une tribu vivant dans la forêt boréale supposément au nord de la Russie.

-Supposément ? demandai-je curieuse.

-Oui, les origines des Khantys remontent à 500 ans avant J-C, c'est assez difficile de placer leur clan avec exactitude sur une carte actuelle. A la mort du chef de clan, les deux frères ainés, des jumeaux, se disputèrent la succession, tellement bien que l'un d'eux, Idahy, se métamorphosa en un ours géant sous le coup de la colère. Après avoir tué son jumeau d'un coup de patte accidentel, il s'enfuit, poursuivi par ses jeunes frères qui s'étaient transformés eux aussi sous le coup du chagrin.

L'histoire d'Idahy commençait dans le deuil et la douleur, je pouvais comprendre ce qu'il avait trouvé chez Antonia qui était décrite comme quelqu'un d'attentionné et débordant de compassion. Je n'osai pas couper Billy et en lui posant des questions, il était parti dans sa mémoire, me relatant le récit de cette tribu comme s'il l'avait connue personnellement.

-Il y a beaucoup de récits sur cette tribu et ses enfants-ours mais ce n'est pas ce qui t'intéresse n'est-ce pas ?

Je secouai la tête pour confirmer.

-On retrouve des traces d'Idahy chez les Scythes, poursuivit-il, ce qui correspondrait au nord de la Grèce actuelle. C'est là qu'il finit sa course. La légende dit que le regard d'un ange lui permit de reprendre forme humaine après des mois à vivre avec son ours.

-Antonia, soufflai-je.

-Je pense, confirma-t-il avant de terminer sa tasse de café que je lui remplis machinalement, je ne voulais pas qu'il s'interrompe.

J'avais toujours été captivée par sa façon de raconter les légendes de son peuple et celle d'aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle, j'avais l'impression d'y être, comme dans mon rêve de ce matin.

-L'histoire raconte que l'ange n'était pas pour lui et, lorsqu'il en est tombé amoureux le destin a dû intervenir et mettre sur sa route sa vraie moitié, celle qui perpétuerait au mieux la lignée. C'est le premier cas d'imprégnation recensé dans l'histoire des métamorphes, ajouta-t-il. Celle qui partagea sa vie s'appelait Olbia mais il resta près de son ange. Il la regarda de loin tomber amoureuse d'un autre et, même si tout son coeur lui appartenait, son corps ne lui obéissait plus et ne vivait que pour Olbia.

-C'est assez troublant, soufflai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

-Comment ça ?

-La façon dont tu décris l'imprégnation, comme si c'était une prison. Je veux dire… J'ai vu Sam et Léah, Jared et Kim et même Quil et Claire, n'est-ce pas des exemples d'amour parfait ?

Il ricana:

-Tu crois vraiment que si Quil avait le choix il serait coincé avec une enfant !? Jared n'avait même jamais regardé Kim avant d'être un loup. Et tu connaissais Sam, Bella, tu sais à quel point c'était compliqué ! Tu crois qu'il a arrêté d'aimer Léah ne serait-ce qu'une seconde?

Il me laissa quelques secondes pour enregistrer les informations. J'avais toujours eu cette image de l'imprégnation comme une bénédiction mais vu la façon dont Billy en parlait c'était plutôt…

-C'est une malédiction ! me coupa-t-il dans mes pensées. Léah était parfaite pour Sam, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas imprégné d'elle ? Certains écrits Quileute expliquent qu'Idahy et sa descendance ont été punis par l'esprit de son jumeau assassiné, ce serait là l'origine de l'imprégnation.

-C'est horrible!

J'étais à court de mot. Je repensais à Sam et Léah, à quel point ils avaient été misérables l'un sans l'autre. Puis j'essayai de me remémorer comment il regardait Emily et il y avait toujours cette complète adoration dans ses yeux, manquait-il quelque chose ? Avais-je été tellement admirative de cet amour que je pensais profond que je n'avais pas vu les choses clairement ?

-Tu penses qu'Emily s'en est sortie indemne de voler l'homme de sa cousine ? Ou qu'elle n'était pas pleine de ressentiment après la balafre qu'il a faite sur sa joue ? Elle n'a rien demandé et s'est retrouvée au milieu d'un lynchage familial à son encontre en plus d'être défigurée. Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit autre chose qu'une prison Bella, et j'espère que ça n'arrivera jamais à Jacob.

Je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer mais les larmes coulèrent sans que je m'en rende compte.

-Je comprends mieux sa réaction maintenant, dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour Billy.

-Il se déteste d'avoir cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête Bella. Il finira par comprendre que tu as fait ce qui était le mieux pour vous deux mais en temps voulu, quand il comprendra que ce n'est pas de sa faute.

J'acquiesçai, je pouvais patienter.

-Comment Idahy est-il supposé être votre ancêtre s'il est mort peu de temps après avoir rencontré Olbia ?

-Ca, c'est encore une autre légende, sourit-il comprenant que j'avais besoin de changer de sujet.

/-/-/

Je rentrai directement chez Charlie, Megan devait aller le chercher à l'hôpital après sa rééducation et ils passaient l'après-midi ensemble. Je me lançai un repas rapide et profitai d'être tranquille pour appeler Patrick.

-Bella ? décrocha-t-il.

-Hey! Je souris toute seule, c'était tellement bon d'entendre sa voix. Je décidai d'en profiter au maximum et m'installai confortablement dans le canapé.

-C'est bon d'entendre ta voix.

-Tu me manques aussi, me répondit-il. Comment va ton père?

-Ca va plutôt bien, j'ai enfin rencontré sa chérie, plaisantai-je. Vraiment pas ce à quoi je m'attendais mais il est heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Le silence s'installa et je crus que nous avions été coupés puis je l'entendis prendre une grande inspiration:

-Et comment va Jacob?

J'avais espéré ne pas avoir à discuter de mon ex avec mon actuel mais comme ce dernier devait me rejoindre à un moment donné, je ne voyais pas comment éviter cette conversation.

-Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, le jour où je suis arrivée. C'était tendu mais j'ai bon espoir de retrouver mon ami un jour, décidai-je de dire en toute honnêteté.

-Un ami?

C'était difficile de répondre. Oui je voulais que Jake redevienne mon ami, voire mon meilleur ami mais je savais que j'avais toujours des sentiments à son égard.

-J'espère, soupirai-je sans développer. Comment s'en sort ta soeur avec le café?

Il savait que j'avais changé de sujet exprès, il me connaissait tellement bien. Il n'insista pas et commença à me raconter les péripéties de sa soeur.

-C'est dur sans toi ici ma belle, me dit-il en soupirant.

-Si Charlie continue de progresser comme ça je pense rentrer bientôt, d'ici une semaine ou deux. Tu me manques aussi, avouai-je la gorge serrée.

-Que dirais-tu que je te rejoigne ce week-end?

-J'en dirais que le week-end c'est trop loin, râlai-je pour la forme.

Il venait d'égayer mon après-midi d'autant plus lorsqu'il se mit à rire.

Bon dieu qu'il me manquait.

-Je t'envoie un message avec toutes les informations. Ne t'embête pas à venir me chercher je vais louer une voiture ce sera plus simple si ton père a besoin de toi.

-Oui c'est parfait, il me tarde que tu sois là, soufflai-je, soulagée de savoir que s'il avait dit qu'il venait ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air.

-Tu es sûre que ça ne dérangera pas ton père?

-Non, il est grand temps que vous vous rencontriez.

-Parfait. Je t'aime Bella, je te tiens au courant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Embrasse ta soeur pour moi. Bye.

-Bye.

Je pris quelques instants pour me remettre les idées en place et profitai d'avoir la maison pour moi toute seule pour faire un peu de ménage en musique.

En fin d'après-midi je reçus un message de Charlie me disant de ne pas l'attendre ce soir qu'il rentrerait tard.

Je souris en envoyant ma réponse:

 _ **Couvre feu à 22h jeune homme, il y a école demain!**_

Quelques secondes plus tard je reçus:

 _ **Hahaha très drôle gamine!**_

Je décidai d'en rester là, autant qu'il profite de sa soirée et de sa chérie. Il n'avait pas besoin que je lui casse son coup.

 _Beurk pourquoi je pense à ça moi ?_

Je secouai la tête pour m'enlever les vilaines images. Je me fis un sandwich et montai dans ma chambre pour rejoindre mon ami google et chercher plus de choses sur la prophétie d'Antonia.

Au lieu de satisfaire ma curiosité, Billy l'avait attisée. J'étais littéralement obsédée par cette histoire, à tel point que lorsque je finis par aller me coucher je m'endormis immédiatement.

/-/-/

 _-Vircolac tu ne peux pas être là, Martiko va bientôt arriver, lui dit la jeune femme brune._

 _Je savais que c'était Antonia, je l'avais vue dans mon rêve précédent. Vircolac, lui, était petit mais trapu. Il était brun, des muscles saillants et son regard était sombre et pénétrant. Il était magnifique de dangerosité._

 _-Antonia, plaida-t-il d'une voix douce et tendre et cette dernière soupira. S'il te plait ne me rejette pas._

 _Son malheur se lisait sur son visage, ses yeux cernés s'adoucirent. On voyait à sa posture qu'il était éperdument amoureux d'elle. Cet homme qui, quelques secondes plus tôt transpirait l'agressivité ressemblait maintenant à un petit garçon._

 _Elle lui avait brisé le coeur._

 _-Je suis désolée Vircolac, avait-elle soufflé. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer, il grogna menaçant mais il ne lui fit pas peur._

 _Elle s'approcha et posa une main sur sa joue. Il arrêta de trembler et se recentra sur elle._

 _-Il est mon âme soeur et le jour où tu rencontreras la tienne, tu comprendras toi aussi._

 _Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et lui tourna le dos._

Je me réveillai les larmes aux yeux. Vircolac avait eu le même regard que Jacob quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'il m'avait dit qu'il apprenait toujours à me perdre.

J'avais plusieurs observations à faire sur ce rêve.

C'était le deuxième que je faisais de la vie d'Antonia et ils semblaient tellement réels que j'avais l'impression de regarder des souvenirs plutôt que des inventions de mon cerveau.

Etait-ce une possibilité?

Les vampires et les métamorphes étaient bien réels du coup dès qu'il s'agissait de choses un peu surnaturelles je restais toujours très ouverte d'esprit.

Ensuite je me demandais si Antonia n'avait pas un pouvoir. Dès qu'elle avait posé la main sur Vircolac, il s'était immédiatement calmé. Ca pouvait être le simple fait qu'il l'aimait de tout son être et que ce simple toucher suffisait à l'apaiser mais j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait plus que ça.

Je n'étais pas étonnée d'avoir rêvé de Vircolac étant donné que mes recherches de la veille, faute de trouver quoi que ce soit sur cette fameuse prophétie, s'étaient portées sur lui.

Il avait été le second amant d'Antonia, d'un an son cadet. Il l'avait aidée à surmonter sa peine lorsqu'Idahy s'était imprégné.

En pensant à l'imprégnation aujourd'hui je me rappelais ma conversation de la veille avec Billy qui voyait ça comme une malédiction. J'avais essayé de trouver plus de renseignements sur cette histoire également mais je n'avais pas trouvé grand chose. Je savais qu'Idahy avait eu un fils avec son imprégnée mais je n'avais pas trouvé ce qu'il était devenu.

Pour en revenir à Vircolac, il était à l'origine de la réputation de tueurs incontrôlables des loups-garous. Lorsqu'Antonia l'avait quitté pour son vampire - Martiko- il était entré dans une rage folle attaquant des centaines d'innocents. La légende autour de lui disait qu'il pouvait cacher, en les dévorant, le soleil et la lune.

Je n'avais pas bien compris ce que cela sous-entendait jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'il était devenu incontrôlable un soir d'éclipse lunaire.

Du coup je me demandai si son emportement n'était pas lié à cet événement céleste plutôt qu'à sa rupture avec Antonia.

C'était aussi à creuser.

Je finis de m'étirer lorsque mon réveil sonna. Il était temps de préparer le petit-déjeuner et d'amener Charlie pour sa rééducation en espérant que ce dernier soit rentré hier soir. Je ne l'avais pas entendu en tout cas, j'avais dormi comme un bébé encore une fois.

Avant de descendre j'envoyai un texto à Julia pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée.

Charlie était déjà devant un café lorsque j'arrivai dans la cuisine:

-Bonjour, dis-je en déposant un bisou sur sa joue.

-Bjour, grommela-t-il.

J'en connaissais un qui n'avait pas bien dormi. Je ne cherchais pas à savoir avant de boire mon café. J'attendis qu'il en parle mais comme il n'en fit rien je l'amenai à l'hôpital dans un silence assourdissant. Megan devait le récupérer et manger avec lui ce qui me laissait toute la journée seule.

J'étais encore en train de réfléchir à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire lorsque je me garai dans l'allée de la maison et découvrit Jacob assis sur les marches du porche, deux tasses de café à la main. Je reconnus tout de suite le logo sur les tasses encore fumantes.

Je ne savais pas comment il avait pu s'en procurer sachant que le premier Starbucks se situait à une heure de Forks puis je me souvins que sous sa forme lupine il était bien plus rapide qu'un vampire.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir à la façon dont il était parvenu à ramener les deux tasses en étant métamorphosé mais j'admirais tout de même la performance.

Il se leva lorsqu'il me vit arriver et me tendit une des deux tasses:

-Latte macchiato caramel supplément chantilly, me dit-il en souriant.

-Tu sais parler aux femmes, répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Il baissa les yeux et souffla:

-J'espère bien.

J'avais envie de soupirer mais je me retins. Il avait fait le premier pas et, bien que je n'en avais pas envie, il fallait qu'on discute.

-Tu veux entrer? hésitai-je.

-Non, si tu n'as pas froid, je suis bien là, dit-il en m'indiquant les marches sur lesquelles il était assis quand j'étais arrivée.

Je m'assis sans rien dire et entrepris de profiter de mon café chaud. Nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes et ce n'était pas désagréable. C'était toujours mieux que de crier l'un sur l'autre. Je n'avais pas envie de crier et je n'avais pas non plus envie de lui briser le coeur plus que je ne l'avais déjà fait.

Nous étions fin septembre et les températures étaient plutôt clémentes. Je n'avais pas froid mais j'embrassais la chaleur qu'émettait son corps à quelques centimètres du mien. C'était tellement familier et réconfortant, comme l'odeur du café me rappelait ma mère, la chaleur me rappelait Jacob, mon roc pendant tant d'années.

Je fermai les yeux, espérant retenir l'émotion qui m'envahit soudainement. Sa chaleur m'avait manqué, je ne me rendais compte qu'aujourd'hui à quel point j'avais eu froid toutes ces années et je soupirai.

Je ne devais plus penser à ça.

-Comment va Charlie? demanda-t-il comme s'il savait que j'avais besoin de penser à autre chose.

Bien sûr qu'il savait, il me connaissait si bien lui aussi.

-Ca va, répondis-je après avoir pris une gorgée de café.

J'étais satisfaite que ma voix ne tremble pas.

-Bien… bien…

C'était désespérant de n'avoir rien à nous dire alors que nous passions nos journées à parler avant d'être ensemble et de passer nos journées à nous embrasser.

-Bella…

-Jake…

Nous avions parlé en même temps et je l'incitai à poursuivre d'un geste de la main:

-Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça hier, tu avais raison, c'était puéril.

-Ce serait hypocrite de ma part de t'en vouloir pour ça Jake, je secouai la tête.

Si quelqu'un avait été puéril de partir c'était bien moi. Il me sourit et poursuivit:

-Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir toute ma vie pour ça, je comprends tes raisons. Elles ne me plaisent pas mais je les comprends.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu entre nous, il y avait peut-être un espoir pour notre amitié après tout.

-Billy m'a dit que vous aviez parlé d'imprégnation ensemble, sembla-t-il hésiter.

-Ce n'était pas le principal sujet de conversation mais oui, on en a parlé.

Je ne savais pas vraiment où il voulait en venir ni si Billy lui avait déjà donné son avis sur l'imprégnation alors je me tus.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de me dire:

-Pour toi je pourrais lutter contre tu sais.

-Je sais Jake mais je ne t'en demande pas tant.

-Je ne veux en aimer aucune autre que toi, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je fermai les yeux, je n'osai pas le regarder. Je sentais les larmes me monter, la douleur dans ma poitrine était horrible.

-Arrête s'il te plait, suppliai-je en vain.

-Bella, il faut que tu saches, je t'aime.

Un sanglot m'échappa et je luttai pour garder les yeux fermés.

-Et que tu veuilles de moi ou pas, je t'aimerai toujours. Je ne serai heureux que dans tes bras Bella, peu importe si je m'imprègne un jour ou pas, tu seras toujours le grand amour de ma vie.

C'était trop pour moi et j'éclatai en sanglots refusant toujours d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Regarde-moi Bella, ordonna-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains.

Sa chaleur irradia tout mon être et je lui obéis:

-Je t'aime Bella, répéta-t-il en insistant bien sur toutes les lettres.

Ses yeux étaient humides et je pus y voir que tout l'amour qu'il me portait lorsque nous étions ensemble n'avait pas disparu. La flamme brûlait toujours même après tout ce temps et je ne savais plus comment l'éteindre. Mais avais-je réellement envie de l'éteindre ?

J'avais envie de me perdre dans son regard et de m'oublier dans son étreinte. Je savais que j'y serais bien, j'avais toujours été bien dans ses bras. Je voulais tout occulter, tout laisser tomber pour être avec lui.

-Reste Bella, murmura-t-il ses yeux fixés dans les miens, reste avec moi je t'en supplie.

Je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose que ses lèvres, j'avais tellement envie de l'embrasser. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer correctement et je n'écoutais pas non plus ce qu'il me disait. Tout ce que j'entendais étaient ses mots d'amour et sa voix suppliante.

Jacob n'avait jamais supplié qui que ce soit, il était le Chef de la meute. Et aujourd'hui il me suppliait moi de l'aimer comme il m'aimait: de tout mon être.

-Bella, grimaça-t-il en se penchant un peu plus vers moi.

Ses mains tenaient toujours mon visage et, lorsqu'il ferma les yeux après avoir vérifié que je ne lui résisterais pas j'en fis de même.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes avec délicatesse toujours pour me laisser le choix de reculer.

La pression de ses mains s'accentua légèrement tandis que ses lèvres se posèrent avec un peu plus d'intensité que la première fois.

Cette chaleur, cette douceur, cette odeur, tout était tellement familier et réconfortant. C'était la maison, les balades main dans la main sur le bord de la plage, les longues discussions au coin du feu. Je connaissais tout ça, c'était une grande partie de moi, de mon âme.

Lorsqu'il insista sur le baiser, je n'avais toujours pas bougé, mon cerveau était en bouillie, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir à ce que je devais faire.

Lorsque sa langue demanda l'accès à ma bouche je voulais arrêter mais mon corps ne me répondait plus.

Mes bras passèrent autour de son cou et ses mains descendirent sur mes hanches pour m'attirer tout contre lui.

Je retins le premier gémissement que le contact de sa peau contre mes vêtements avait provoqué mais le second sortit comme un grognement.

Sa poitrine gronda de satisfaction, son baiser se fit plus ardent, il me serra plus fort contre lui.

Et j'aurais été incapable de m'arrêter par moi-même si mon téléphone n'avait pas sonné à ce moment-là.

Je reconnus immédiatement la sonnerie: c'était celle de Patrick.

Je m'éloignai brusquement de Jacob comme si son contact m'avait brûlée.

Ma poitrine se soulevait au rythme de ma respiration erratique. Mon coeur battait la chamade.

Je ne décrochai pas le téléphone et laissai la messagerie se déclencher.

J'avais bien trop honte pour parler à Patrick.

Qu'avais-je fait ?

Comme s'il avait pu lire l'horreur dans la réalisation de ce que je venais de faire dans mes yeux, Jacob tendit la main et m'appela.

Je me reculai et la souffrance que je lus dans son regard me brisa le coeur en mille morceaux.

Il comprit que l'issue de la conversation qu'on devrait avoir après ce baiser ne serait pas en sa faveur et recula vers la forêt sans me quitter des yeux.

Je n'avais pas la force de faire un quelconque mouvement pour le retenir et mon immobilité fit qu'il se tourna et courut à toute vitesse loin de moi.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la forêt je sus dès l'instant où il se changea en loup, j'avais toujours eu des petits picotements sur la nuque lorsqu'il se transformait à proximité de moi.

Quelques secondes plus tard alors que j'étais toujours figée je l'entendis hurler à la mort et je sentis toute sa peine et sa détresse dans cet appel.

Plusieurs loups lui firent écho et je m'écroulai au sol en entendant le désespoir de sa meute.

-Je suis désolée, répétai-je à plusieurs reprises.

Mais personne ne m'entendait.

* * *

 **Alors voilà, vous avez fait la connaissance d'Antonia, Martiko et Vircolac.**

 **Ce n'est pas évident de se familiariser avec de nouveaux personnages surtout que ceux-là sont inventés de toute pièce. Si vous voulez vous faire une idée de ce à quoi ils ressemblent dans ma tête, j'ai créé une bannière que vous trouverez dans mon groupe FB (lien dans le profil).**

 **Alors vous avez demandé à propos de Jacob, comme vous avez pu le voir leur histoire est compliquée et pas vraiment terminée donc accrochez-vous il ne va nulle part pour l'instant et j'ai essayé de le rendre le plus sympathique possible mdr.**

 **A bientôt de vous lire,**

 **Bon Week-end :)**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour et bon vendredi !**

 **Tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier pour votre implication dans le chapitre précédent, ça fait chaud au cœur d'être lue et surtout d'avoir vos réactions ! Et continuez comme ça je vous en prie !**

 **J'ai normalement répondu à toutes celles qui avaient laissé une review avec un compte, si j'ai raté quelqu'un c'est une erreur de ma part et je m'en excuse.**

 **Pour celles qui étaient en anonyme je vous réponds ici:**

 **Melodie:** Merci beaucoup, je suis très flattée de savoir que tu attends les vendredis avec autant d'impatience ! Comme j'ai dit au premier chapitre, Jasper n'arrive pas de suite mais accroche-toi il arrive, c'est promis. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'on a TOUTES ici un faible (et pas que) pour lui ;) J'espère continuer à te lire, merci encore!

 **Lisou:** Coucou et merci pour la review. Alors je n'ai pas pour habitude de vous tromper sur la marchandise, si j'annonce un Jella, ce sera un Jella ;) Par contre j'ai de longs délais de livraison comme je l'ai dit au premier chapitre il va falloir être un peu patiente :) A très bientôt j'espère.

 **Lysais:** Je te remercie pour les compliments et je suis contente que ça te plaise! J'espère que tu continueras à commenter :) Merci^^

 **Surtout restez avec moi, Jasper arrive c'est promis mais Bella a encore pas mal de choses à vivre avant qu'on puisse en arriver là. Elle doit grandir encore un peu, soyez patientes :)**

* * *

LA PROPHÉTIE D'ANTONIA

Chapitre 5

/-/-/

Je restai un long moment prostrée sur la pelouse du jardin. Je n'entendais plus les loups, soient ils avaient repris leur forme humaine, soit ils étaient bien trop loin.

Je réussis non sans mal à me relever et rentrer dans la maison lorsque je me mis à frissonner. Je ne savais pas si c'était la température extérieure ou bien les émotions mais j'étais glacée jusqu'au sang.

Je me traînai jusqu'à la salle de bain de l'étage et me déshabillai pour entrer dans la douche que je pris la plus chaude possible. A un moment donné, je me recroquevillai dans un coin pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Lorsque l'eau commença à refroidir, je trouvai la force de sortir, me sécher et m'habiller.

Je n'osais pas écouter le message de Patrick.

Je l'avais trahi ce qui me brisait doublement le coeur.

Ca n'avait été qu'un baiser, et, s'il n'avait pas eu autant de signification, peut-être qu'il aurait pu me pardonner.

Malheureusement, étant donné que c'était Jacob que j'avais embrassé, j'avais beaucoup de doutes.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endormis, complètement épuisée émotionnellement.

/-/-/

 _-Antonia? appela Elaïa._

 _-Mère? répondit la jeune fille._

 _-Une amie doit venir cet après-midi, je veux que tu ailles me cueillir certaines herbes._

 _Elle lui fit part de ce dont elle avait besoin pour son filtre d'amour et la jeune fille se dirigea dans la forêt. Elle connaissait ce bois comme sa poche, elle avait toujours eu pour habitude de s'y balader._

 _Avec sa mère lorsqu'elle était plus petite, puis seule maintenant qu'elle était plus âgée._

 _Elaïa, la sorcière, lui avait tout appris des plantes, des herbes, des fleurs et de leurs vertus._

 _Elle savait exactement quoi chercher et où le trouver._

 _Après quelques heures de recherches, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un peu de sauge sauvage et elle pourrait enfin rentrer. Son estomac se mit à gronder car elle n'avait rien dans le ventre depuis le matin et le soleil était à son zénith, l'heure du déjeuner était proche._

 _Elle s'arrêta quelques minutes pour cueillir des framboises sauvages, c'était la saison et elles étaient délicieuses._

 _Une branche craqua dans son dos et, surprise, elle se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec un énorme ours._

 _La peur glaça son sang, elle était tétanisée sur place, incapable du moindre mouvement._

 _L'ours immense, elle n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi imposant, se mit debout sur ses pattes arrières et il gronda de toutes sa puissance._

 _Antonia eut un mouvement brusque de recul et tomba en arrière. La douleur irradia tout son dos lorsqu'elle toucha le sol. Elle grinça des dents sans émettre le moindre son, bien trop angoissée. Elle ne voulait pas que l'ours la perçoive comme une menace._

 _Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait même arrêté de respirer._

 _Lorsque l'animal finit de hurler, il retomba sur ses quatres pattes à quelques mètres d'elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux._

 _Elle y lut tellement de peine et de tristesse qu'elle ne put détourner le regard. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec les yeux de l'animal, ils avaient l'air tellement… humains. Tellement expressifs qu'elle sentit son coeur se briser sous le désespoir qu'il lui communiquait du regard._

 _-Tout va bien se passer, se surprit-elle à dire à l'animal._

 _Il secoua la tête, comme s'il lui avait répondu que non, tout n'irait pas bien pour lui._

 _-Ca va aller, poursuivit-elle plus déterminée. Je vais t'aider._

 _Elle se leva doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer._

 _Il fit un pas de recul pour ne pas la blesser._

 _Elle lui sourit et tendit la main pour le toucher._

 _Il la laissa faire, elle caressa doucement son museau et, l'instant d'après, il reprit forme humaine. Epuisé, il arrêta de lutter et s'endormit profondément._

 _-Oh mon dieu! souffla la jeune fille époustouflée par le spectacle qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux._

Je m'éveillai doucement avec le sourire. Je ne connaissais que trop bien ce qu'on pouvait ressentir la première fois qu'on voyait un métamorphe reprendre sa forme humaine.

Je venais de rêver de la rencontre d'Antonia avec son premier amour Idahy et c'était merveilleux. Si je ne savais pas que son âme soeur était Martiko, j'aurais pu parier que c'était ce métamorphe ours. J'avais réellement eu l'impression de sentir l'attirance et l'alchimie de ces deux êtres. Ca me donnait encore des frissons d'avoir senti leur connection de cette façon.

Je me demandais toujours si ces rêves n'avaient pas une signification plus importante que ce que je pensais.

Mais je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'appesantir dessus, mon estomac criait famine.

Je descendis dans la cuisine et me fis réchauffer des restes de la veille. Charlie passait une nouvelle fois la journée avec Megan. Le ménage avait été fait hier et je ne voulais pas tourner en rond dans la maison à me demander ce que j'aurais dû faire -ou ne pas faire- avec Jacob.

Je ne me sentais pas encore capable d'affronter Patrick, même au téléphone il allait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

J'allais éventuellement tout lui avouer mais pas par téléphone, il fallait que je lui dise en face. Quelque part c'était égoïste de ma part de le faire venir jusqu'à Forks et de lui lâcher cette bombe en pleine figure. Si je lui disais maintenant, je lui évitais le déplacement et j'avais envie qu'il vienne.

Et voilà ! Il se passait exactement ce que je ne voulais pas: j'étais en train de ressasser la situation, il me fallait trouver une occupation sinon j'allais devenir folle!

Je finis de manger et lavai ma vaisselle tout en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire.

Quelques photos aimantées sur le frigo attirèrent mon regard. J'étais sur chacune d'elles, quelques fois avec Charlie au Dîner, à la maison ou à la pêche et sur d'autres j'étais avec la meute principalement lors de nos soirées feu de camp. Cependant trois photos retinrent plus mon attention que les autres, les trois sur lesquelles j'étais seule avec Jacob.

La première avait été prise avant que l'on ne sorte ensemble. Nous étions tous les deux assis en tailleur sur notre souche d'arbre mort sur First Beach. Je ne me rappelais plus de notre sujet de conversation mais il venait de me dire quelque chose de drôle car j'étais en train de rire, montrant toutes mes dents. Mes yeux brillaient, j'étais tellement heureuse, ça se voyait. Lui me regardait avec une intensité sans pareille. On pouvait voir qu'il était amoureux, ça crevait les yeux, il n'y avait que moi qui n'avait rien vu à l'époque.

Sur la seconde nous étions tous les deux déguisés pour Halloween et je riais tellement que j'en avais eu mal au ventre. Sur la photo j'étais pliée en deux, incapable de tenir debout tellement j'étais hilare.

"Je me suis dit que déguisé en vampire, quand je t'embrasserai ce soir tu ne me rejetteras pas" m'avait-il dit le plus sérieusement possible dans la voiture une fois que j'eus été calmée.

Et il m'avait embrassée pour la deuxième fois ce soir-là.

Et je ne l'avais pas rejeté.

Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le déguisement.

Nostalgique, je caressai la photo du bout de mes doigts. Je ricanai doucement en voyant Jake le teint poudré pour paraître plus blanc, les canines pointues et le faux sang dégoulinant de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Sur la troisième photo nous étions tous les deux dans son garage, il était assis en train de nettoyer le pot d'échappement d'une de nos motos et je lui faisais passer quelque chose. Il avait tourné légèrement la tête et me regardait avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait. Et contrairement à la première photo, je lui rendais le même regard avec autant d'intensité.

Cette photo avait été prise la veille du jour où Victoria avait fait sa première attaque sur le territoire des Quileute.

L'insouciance qu'il y avait dans notre attitude et nos regards n'allait pas durer.

A ce moment-là j'avais presqu tout. Un père présent et en bonne santé, un homme qui m'aimait tellement qu'il aurait pu mourir pour moi, des amis en or et une vie tranquille.

Aujourd'hui… tout avait changé.

J'avais beaucoup trop perdu.

Et vu ce que j'allais devoir avouer à Patrick, je n'avais pas fini d'en perdre!

Je soupirai et me dirigeai vers l'entrée, ces photos m'avaient donné une idée.

/-/-/

J'ouvris la porte du garage et souris en voyant qu'elle était toujours là malgré les remontrances de Charlie à l'époque où il avait appris que je faisais de la moto.

Il avait même menacé Jacob de lui tirer dessus s'il me surprenait sur un engin de malheur avec lui à mes côtés.

Sur le coup nous n'avions pas rigolé, nous ne savions pas encore que Jake était à l'épreuve des balles!

J'enlevai la bâche de protection de la moto. Ce n'était pas l'une des plus puissantes, elle l'était beaucoup moins que celle que je possédais à L.A. mais elle ferait amplement l'affaire sur les routes humides de l'Etat de Washington.

Je passai lentement la main sur la selle. J'étais d'autant plus attachée à cette bécane puisque nous l'avions, Jake et moi, restaurée entièrement. En la sauvant de la décharge, jamais je ne me serais imaginé qu'elle serait aussi racée à la fin.

Je pris les clés et la batterie que je remontais en quelques minutes avant d'essayer de la démarrer. Elle eut un peu de mal, j'imagine qu'elle n'avait pas été démarrée depuis quelques temps mais j'y parviens au bout de quelques tentatives en m'aidant de la poignée d'accélérateur.

Je me surpris à la faire péter juste pour le plaisir de l'entendre gronder. Le bruit résonna dans le garage et l'odeur du pot d'échappement me ramena quelques années en arrière à une époque où tout était plus simple.

Je laissai tourner le moteur pour le faire chauffer le temps de mettre mon équipement. Je mis des bottes, ma veste et j'attachai mon casque avant de mettre les gants.

Enfin, j'enfournai ma moto et la vibration de l'engin entre mes cuisses me grisa. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas pris le temps de faire une balade en deux roues.

Je souris en passant la première du pied gauche, je lâchai la poignée d'embrayage et accélérai pour éviter de caler.

Une fois sortie du garage que je laissais ouvert, -c'était Forks, qui allait cambrioler la maison du shérif ?- je regagnai la route et passai la seconde puis la troisième.

Lorsque je fus en dehors de la ville, j'attendis de me familiariser avec la route humide avant de me lancer à pleine vitesse.

Les sensations étaient fabuleuses, je faisais corps avec la moto sur les routes sinueuses au-dessus de Forks. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais pris la direction de la Réserve mais au croisement je continuai tout droit au lieu de tourner pour m'y rendre.

Au carrefour suivant je pris à gauche, laissant la route menant à Port-Angeles derrière moi.

Je ne connaissais pas bien cette route mais les sensations de conduite m'étaient bien revenues et j'étais plutôt à l'aise.

Je ralentis cependant, ne souhaitant pas me faire surprendre au détour d'un virage.

Je soufflai d'aise, me vidant la tête de tous les problèmes et me concentrai sur la route qui défilait devant moi.

J'enchaînais les virages, doublais quelques véhicules dans les lignes droites et je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'aux vrombissements de ma machine.

Moins d'une heure plus tard j'arrivais à Neah Bay et même si j'avais voulu continuer c'était impossible : j'étais au bout de la péninsule.

Je m'arrêtai à la seule et unique station de ce petit village et fis le plein avant de me garer un peu plus loin et partir explorer à pieds.

Je n'étais jamais venue ici mais j'en avais beaucoup entendu parler, j'étais sur la réserve des Makah, la tribu dans laquelle Emily été née et avait été élevée.

Je pris mon temps en me baladant sur le bord de mer.

D'ici je pouvais voir le Canada, le bras de mer qui nous séparait devait faire une vingtaine de kilomètres à peu près.

C'était magnifique, le port, les falaises, la mer turbulente.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais là à admirer le paysage mais lorsque le ciel commença à s'obscurcir, je sus qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Je n'avais pas trouvé les réponses à mes questions, à vrai dire, j'avais fait ce que je faisais le mieux: j'avais fui.

C'était un schéma récurrent chez moi visiblement.

Je soupirai en remontant à moto. Je démarrai et fis le chemin inverse hésitant jusqu'au dernier moment à aller chez Jake pour discuter avec lui.

Lorsque je vis le croisement au loin, je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais faire.

Je soufflai un bon coup et décidai d'assumer mes actes pour une fois : je tournai en direction de la Réserve.

J'avais un petit quart d'heure de route pour réfléchir à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire s'il était là.

Perdue dans mes pensées je ne fis pas très attention à la route et, lorsqu'un élan traversa à quelques mètres de moi, je fus incapable de l'éviter.

J'eus l'impression que tout se déroulait au ralenti. Je freinai fort du pied et de la main, bloquant mes coudes pour éviter de me manger le guidon. L'arrière de la moto commença à déraper et je perdis l'équilibre. J'allais tomber, la moto commença à se coucher.

Je pus lire de la peur dans le regard de l'animal, les miens devaient refléter la même expression de terreur et de surprise.

Mais avant que je ne touche le sol, mon oeil capta un mouvement sur la gauche et quelque chose d'énorme me percuta sur le côté.

 _Jake._

Je me mis en boule, persuadée que j'allais percuter le sol de plein fouet. J'étais crispée, prête à encaisser le coup lorsque je sentis des bras réconfortants m'encercler doucement.

-Ca va Bella? paniqua-t-il.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux il me portait comme une mariée passant le pas de la porte. Ses yeux essayaient de voir si j'étais blessée. Il m'emmena sur le bord de la route et me posa contre un tronc d'arbre pour finir l'inspection.

Quant à moi, j'étais incapable de parler, mon coeur battait la chamade. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'avais vu ma vie défiler mais j'avais frôler la mort de peu c'était certain.

-Bella ? demanda-t-il inquiet. Tu es blessée ?

Et je me mis à pleurer.

Encore.

Il s'assit au sol et me tira dans ses bras. Assise en travers sur ses cuisses, ma tête se logea dans son cou. Il me serra de toutes ses forces sans me briser les os, une main sur ma hanche, l'autre caressait mes cheveux.

-Chuuuut, chuchota-t-il, tout va bien Bella, je suis là, tout va bien.

Mes mains avaient agrippé mes genoux, j'étais en boule dans ses bras.

J'étais assaillie par tout un maelstrom d'émotions et j'étais tellement tétanisée que je n'arrivais pas à les analyser pour pouvoir les canaliser.

Je craquais complètement.

Les vannes étaient ouvertes et toutes les émotions que j'avais mises de côté depuis mon agression le soir de mon anniversaire revinrent me percuter comme un train lancé à pleine vitesse. J'étais totalement submergée par la violence de mes sentiments, j'avais l'impression qu'on me noyait pour me torturer.

Et moins j'arrivais à prendre le dessus, plus l'angoisse montait en moi.

Je me mis à trembler sans le vouloir, ma respiration se hachura, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer.

Je ne pleurais plus, j'étais en panique totale.

La voix douce et pleine de tendresse de Jake, ainsi que ces gestes m'aidaient à ne pas perdre totalement pieds.

-Respire, Bella, respire. Cale ta respiration sur la mienne.

Je savais que c'était ce que j'avais de mieux à faire mais je n'y arrivais pas.

-Inspire, me dit-il calmement en prenant une grande inspiration par le nez.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit même si c'était une toute petite inspiration. L'odeur dans son cou m'aida à me détendre, j'étais à ma place.

-Expire, dit-il en soufflant par la bouche.

Et il continua comme ça jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à me caler sur sa respiration, inspirant par le nez et soufflant par la bouche. Je finis par me calmer. Ma tête reposant toujours au creux de son cou, je murmurai:

-Je suis désolée.

-Chuuuut, tout va bien.

Je me détendis, lâchant mes genoux que je retenais de mes mains. Je bougeai un peu pour décrisper les muscles de mes jambes qui avaient été tétanisés.

Je l'entendis siffler et je relevais la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux:

-Tu es blessé ?

-Pas vraiment, rit-il franchement.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui le faisait rire jusqu'à ce que je sente l'effet que je lui avais fait en gigotant comme ça sur lui.

Et il était nu…

Je me mis à rougir violemment quand je compris pourquoi il avait sifflé et il se mit à rire de plus belle.

-Et ça te fait rire toi!

Je lui donnai une tape sur son pectoral et, lorsque ma main entra en contact avec sa peau je ne pus m'empêcher de le caresser ce qui arrêta subitement son ricanement. Je levai la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il y avait toujours tellement d'amour dans ses yeux.

-Pardon, dis-je difficilement en enlevant ma main comme s'il m'avait brûlée.

Il ne dit rien mais posa la tête en arrière contre l'arbre et ferma les yeux. Il prit de grandes inspirations probablement pour se calmer et éviter une dispute parce que j'avais failli mourir quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je ne me sentais pas encore la force de me lever, j'avais les jambes en coton alors je restais en place, essayant de ne pas bouger pour ne pas le provoquer. Il resta immobile également, il devait savoir que j'étais incapable de tenir debout par moi-même.

-Comment as-tu su où j'étais ? demandai-je pour faire passer le malaise qu'il y avait entre nous.

-J'ai entendu la moto arriver, faut que je remette le silencieux sur le pot.

Je louchai sur sa pomme d'Adam qui montait et descendait tandis qu'il parlait. Comme il avait les yeux fermés je ne me gênais pas pour détailler sa mâchoire carrée, descendant sur son cou et ses épaules musclées.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de me reluquer?

-Nooooon! me défendis-je bien trop vite pour que ce soit honnête.

De toute façon rien qu'avec mon rythme cardiaque il savait si je mentais, ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

-Tu étais carrément en train de me mater, plaisanta-t-il toujours sans ouvrir les yeux.

Et je n'avais pas besoin que les miens soient ouverts pour savoir qu'il allait me faire son fameux sourire qui me donnait des papillons dans le ventre.

-Ce que tu vois te plaît ? demanda-t-il en ancrant ses yeux pleins de malice dans les miens.

Je déglutis avec difficulté sous l'intensité de son regard. Mes yeux descendirent le long de son visage, son nez, ses pommettes saillantes et sa bouche charnue, ses lèvres… bon dieu ses lèvres…

-Bella, souffla-t-il avant de passer la langue sur ses lèvres qui m'appelaient.

-Hein? murmurai-je sans sortir de ma transe.

-Tu devrais peut-être te lever…

-Je peux pas, gémis-je.

-Je vais t'aider, accroche-toi.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et passai mes bras autour de son cou. Encerclant ma taille avec les siens, il me serra contre lui et, sans prendre d'élan se leva comme si je ne pesais rien. Lorsqu'il fut debout, il me fit descendre le long de son corps jusqu'à ce que mes pieds touchent le sol. Mes bras se détachèrent de son cou pour glisser le long de ses épaules et atterrir sur le haut de son torse. Ses mains se crispèrent sur mes hanches. Il déglutit difficilement, je le vis à sa pomme d'Adam qui resta coincée une demie seconde, et me dit d'une voix rauque:

-Tu tiens debout ?

Je levai la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et le monde s'arrêta autour de moi. Je n'avais plus envie de lutter ni de réfléchir.

Je passai une main derrière sa nuque pour venir agripper ses cheveux. Il grogna lorsque je tirai dessus pour l'obliger à se baisser et réduire ainsi la distance qui me séparait de ses lèvres. Ses bras m'encerclèrent et il me souleva un peu, si bien que j'étais sur la pointe des pieds.

Mes yeux dans les siens, chacun vérifiant que l'autre était sur la même longueur d'onde.

Il sortit le bout de sa langue qu'il passa sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et ce geste sonna ma perte.

Je fis un petit bond et l'embrassai férocement. Il m'attrapa au vol et, sans cesser notre baiser, passa les mains sous mes fesses pour me soulever. Je l'encerclai de mes jambes et gémis lorsque je sentis son sexe tout contre mon centre.

Je basculai la tête en arrière et il se perdit dans mon cou.

/-/-/

-Comment tu as fait pour m'attraper alors que j'étais sur la moto? demandai-je alors que mes doigts dessinaient des arabesques imaginaires sur son torse.

-Je me suis métamorphosé en sautant, dit-il en levant la tête pour me regarder.

Nous étions nus, allongés sur le sol. Enfin, lui était allongé sur l'herbe, moi j'étais allongée sur lui. Les paumes de sa main me massaient le dos et j'aurais pu ronronner tellement j'étais bien.

-Ca t'était déjà arrivé ?

-De te sauver la vie ou de me transformer en plein vol ? plaisanta-t-il.

Je lui donnai une tape histoire de montrer mon désaccord puis posai mes mains l'une sur l'autre pour y appuyer le menton et le regarder dans les yeux:

-De te métamorphoser en plein vol.

-Non, et j'espère que ça n'arrivera plus jamais, j'ai bien failli te tuer, dit-il d'un ton grave.

J'embrassai son torse avant de dire:

-Merci.

-De t'avoir sauvée ou de t'avoir fait l'amour ? rit-il de nouveau.

Je plissai les yeux, comme si je réfléchissais à une réponse:

-Les deux, lui souris-je.

Et il se mit à rire de bon coeur.

-Je sais que la situation est compliquée et que ce que l'on vient de faire la complique encore plus, déclara-t-il lorsqu'il reprit son sérieux, mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime Bella et rien ne changera ça.

Il se releva un peu pour me déposer un baiser sur le front.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Jake, répondis-je avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

/-/-/

-Il faut que je te ramène, me dit-il alors que je frissonnais.

Même si sa chaleur m'avait permis de profiter de nos ébats peau contre peau, la nuit tombait et la température chutait terriblement.

Il nous releva sans mal et resta collé à moi le temps que je m'habille pour m'éviter d'avoir encore plus froid.

Quand j'eus fini, il me pris la main et me guida vers la route.

-Oh mon dieu! m'exclamai-je lorsque je vis l'état de ma moto sur le bas côté de la route.

-Même moi je ne ferai pas de miracle Bella, je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Il me laissa seule quelques minutes, le temps pour moi de faire le bilan des dégâts. La fourche était pliée en deux, le guidon complètement arraché et l'arrière de la moto se trouvait vingt mètres plus bas que le reste de la carcasse.

-Et l'élan? demandai-je en ne voyant aucune trace de l'animal.

-Je l'ai entendu repartir mais je ne sais pas dans quel état il était, répondit-il honnêtement.

-J'espère qu'il va bien, murmurai-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui mais je savais qu'il m'avait entendu.

-Je peux récupérer quelques pièces si tu veux un souvenir.

Je soufflai avant de répondre:

-Si tu veux les pièces pour autre chose, moi je n'en ferai rien.

Il me regarda comme si je l'avais giflé.

-Ce qui compte ce sont les souvenirs, pas un tas de féraille, précisai-je et il sembla soulagé.

Pensait-il vraiment à la moto comme une métaphore de notre relation ? Comme si le fait qu'elle soit brisée annonçait notre cassure également ?

On avait passé tellement de temps à les restaurer que je n'oublierais jamais comment notre relation avait évolué grâce à cette occupation.

Et ce n'était pas parce que la moto n'était plus qu'une épave que j'allais le jeter lui aussi par la même occasion.

J'avais beaucoup à réfléchir, je le savais, j'allais devoir fair un choix et l'assumer jusqu'au bout mais jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce que nous avions eu.

-Je te ramène en loup ou tu préfères que j'aille chercher ma voiture ? me demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut mis toutes les pièces récupérables à part de la carcasse.

Mon sourire lui suffit comme réponse et il se transforma tout de suite, entraînant des picotements sur ma nuque.

Il vint vers moi et frotta sa tête contre mon abdomen. Je le caressais derrière l'oreille et il se mit à japper ce qui me fit rire.

Pour se venger il me fit une énorme léchouille de l'épaule jusqu'au visage.

-Beurk Jake ! C'est dégueu ! Arrête ! rigolai-je tandis qu'il me lançait un sourire et un regard satisfaits.

Ensuite il s'allongea au sol pour que je puisse lui monter dessus. Une fois agrippée aux poils de son encolure, il s'élança en direction de Forks.

/-/-/

Il me déposa dans le jardin derrière la maison de Charlie. Il resta au couvert de la forêt. Je descendis et pris sa tête dans mes bras que je serrais aussi fort que je le pouvais.

Je n'avais pas envie de parler tout de suite, je devais prendre beaucoup de décisions et j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps.

Je l'embrassais tendrement avant de le lâcher et de faire demi-tour pour rentrer à la maison.

Je ne me retournai pas de peur de changer d'avis.

Lorsque j'entrai par la porte de derrière, Charlie fut surpris de me voir arriver:

-Pourquoi tu passes par là gamine ? me demanda-t-il.

-Je suis rentrée en loup, dis-je en haussant-je les épaules.

Il s'étouffa avec sa bière.

-Mieux qu'un Uber ? plaisanta-t-il après avoir toussé.

-Carrément mieux ! m'exclamai-je en allant m'asseoir à ses côtés.

Il leva un bras et je vins me blottir contre lui, son bras reposant sur mes épaules.

-J'ai eu un accident de moto sur la route de La Push, commençai-je.

-Tu es blessée ?!

Il me décolla de lui pour m'inspecter de la tête aux pieds.

-Je vais bien papa, la moto ne roulera plus par contre, soupirai-je.

-Tant mieux, je détestais cet engin ! D'ailleurs comment as-tu pu la démarrer ? J'avais fait un truc pour t'en empêcher !

-Quoi ? Tu avais juste débranché la batterie !

-Et tu sais comment la rebrancher ?

-Papa, on les a remontées ensemble avec Jake, bien sûr que je sais remettre la batterie, je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Je croyais que Jake réparait les motos et que toi tu t'appliquais à ne pas trébucher sur les outils, rigola-t-il.

-Hahaha très drôle Charlie, très drôle !

Lorsqu'il pouffa je tentai de le repousser mais il tint bon et je finis par me laisser aller dans son étreinte. Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'assoupis, une oreille contre le battement de son coeur tandis que l'autre écoutait vaguement le match de Hockey à la télé.

/-/-/

 _Antonia se mit à courir pieds nus dans la forêt._

 _-Tu ne m'échapperas pas! lui cria Idahy en se lançant à sa poursuite._

 _Antonia se mit à rire d'un rire clair et insouciant. Elle essayait de courir le plus vite possible et elle était heureuse qu'il lui laisse un peu d'avance, même si elle savait qu'il finirait par la rattraper sans problème. Elle ne voulait pas le fuir, ils étaient juste en train de s'amuser._

 _Une pluie fine commença à tomber et son rire résonna dans la forêt. Elle adorait la pluie._

 _D'ordinaire, elle se serait arrêtée, aurait levé le visage vers le ciel et aurait souri les yeux fermés sentant les gouttes d'eau sur sa peau._

 _Aujourd'hui, elle entendait les branches craquer derrière elle, indiquant qu'Idahy n'était plus très loin._

 _Elle arriva à une clairière et elle prit quelques secondes pour admirer la beauté des lieux mais lorsqu'elle voulut repartir, elle sentit des bras chauds se refermer sur elle lui coupant l'élan._

 _-Je t'ai eu, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son cou._

 _-Tu m'auras toujours, lui répondit-elle en fermant les yeux pour se fondre dans son étreinte._

 _Ils firent tendrement l'amour ce jour-là, les yeux dans les yeux, ils ne firent qu'un._

Je t'aime _, lui avait-il dit._

Je t'aime _, lui avait-elle répondu dans la jouissance._

 _Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent le village, main dans la main, elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Elle savait qu'un jour très bientôt il lui demanderait de l'épouser et elle dirait oui, rien dans l'avenir n'avait de sens s'il n'était pas à ses côtés._

 _Peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas dû passer par le village ce jour-là._

 _Ou peut-être auraient-ils dû rentrer plus tôt, ou plus tard._

 _Si tel avait été le cas, Idahy n'aurait pas croisé son regard à_ elle _._

 _Il n'aurait pas lâché la main d'Antonia._

 _Et il ne lui aurait certainement jamais brisé le coeur._

 _/-/-/_

Je m'éveillai en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux.

J'avais ressenti toute la peine d'Antonia, la douleur était difficilement supportable, je suffoquai sous le poids de sa désolation.

Ce que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'Edward était parti, ce n'était rien du tout comparé à ce qu'elle avait vécu lorsqu'Idahy s'était imprégné d'une autre.

Comment avait-elle pu surmonter tout ça ?

Jamais je n'en aurais été capable, je le savais.

Je repris petit à petit une respiration normale mais mon coeur ne voulait pas ralentir sa course.

Encore une fois je ne pouvais que faire le rapprochement entre elle et moi. Moi aussi j'aimais un métamorphe et moi aussi je venais de me laisser aller avec lui sachant pertinemment ce qui pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment.

Elle avait au moins l'excuse de ne rien connaître sur l'imprégnation, mais est-ce que c'était réellement mieux de ne pas savoir ?

Au moins, si je redonnais une chance à Jake, c'était en toute connaissance de cause. Je savais qu'un jour il rencontrerait sa moitié -ou sa malédiction selon Billy.

Mais étais-je réellement prête à vivre une telle douleur ?

Rien que le rêve m'avait mise K.O., comment pourrais-je survivre à cela en vrai ?

Mon téléphone sonna et me sortit de mes pensées. Je regardai autour de moi, j'étais dans mon salon, toujours dans les bras de Charlie qui s'était lui aussi endormi apparemment. Il s'étira un peu avant de marmonner:

-Il a appelé toute la journée, tu devrais répondre, je vais me coucher.

Je me redressai pour attrapper le téléphone et laisser Charlie se lever.

-Bonne nuit, lui dis-je alors qu'il me faisait un signe de la main en bas des escaliers. Allo ?

-Enfin Bella ! J'essaie de te joindre depuis ce matin !

-Désolée, j'avais oublié mon téléphone à la maison et en rentrant je me suis endormie sans vérifier.

-C'est pas grave, souffla-t-il de soulagement, j'étais inquiet c'est tout.

-Désolée, répétai-je.

S'il savait tout ce que j'avais à me faire pardonner il ne prendrait pas la peine de me parler.

-Je voulais juste te dire que mon avion partait d'ici quelques minutes, j'ai loué une voiture à Seattle, je serai là pour le petit-déjeuner si c'est toujours bon ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Il fallait que je lui dise avant qu'il ne prenne un avion jusqu'ici. Mais d'un autre côté je ne pouvais pas avoir cette conversation par téléphone.

Et qui pouvait dire combien de temps j'allais encore rester à Forks ?

-Bella ?

-Oui je suis toujours là, je…

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Les larmes commencèrent à monter mais je les retins du mieux que je pus.

-Est-ce qu'on a besoin de se parler ? demanda-t-il sans qu'aucune émotion ne trahisse ce qu'il pensait.

Je retiens un couinement et soufflai un petit "oui" en réponse à sa question.

-D'accord, je serai là demain matin alors.

Il me sembla entendre sa voix se briser mais ça pouvait être dû à une mauvaise réception.

-Je t'aime, déclarai-je en toute sincérité.

-Moi aussi ma belle, soupira-t-il, à demain.

-A demain.

Il raccrocha et je pleurai jusqu'à épuisement. Je n'eus pas le courage de monter dans ma chambre et me rendormis sur le canapé.

* * *

 **Je sais que certaines ne sont pas convaincues de son histoire avec Jacob et ne comprennent pas comment elle peut aimer deux personnes en même temps. J'espère vous convaincre un peu plus à chaque chapitre, j'essaie d'être la plus précise possible sur ses sentiments.**

 **Je vous en dis un peu plus sur Antonia et son histoire, qu'en pensez-vous ? On n'a toujours pas la prophétie à proprement parlé mais je suis curieuse d'avoir vos avis sur ce que ça peut être !**

 **Ensuite, rien n'à voir mais comme nous sommes à quelques jours de Noël, pour celles qui ne connaissent pas j'ai écrit deux Jella de Noël que vous trouverez dans mes histoires: Christmas Tale** (qui est un conte tout mignon plein de guimauve et de maison en pain d'épice^^) **et Santa with no clothes** (qui est la version un peu plus adulte/cochonne du conte de Noël lol) **. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **A vendredi prochain pour la suite^^**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bonsoir!**

 **Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour la semaine de retard mais vraiment, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. J'espère pouvoir tenir les délais la semaine prochaine mais je n'en suis pas certaine, je ne promets rien.**

 **Je pense avoir répondu à toutes sur le chapitre précédent, vraiment je suis ravie de vos commentaires !**

 **Quelques unes trouvent que Bella pleure un peu trop et j'avoue que je suis assez d'accord moi aussi elle m'énerve mdr. Malheureusement elle n'a pas fini je suis désolée mais il faut ce qu'il faut !**

 **Sinon, dans ce chapitre on en apprend encore un peu plus sur Antonia, ça a l'air de vous plaire de la découvrir à travers les rêves de Bella, j'en suis contente parce que c'est un ajout qui s'est fait au moment de l'écriture, ce n'était pas du tout prévu comme ça au départ !**

 **Allez je vous laisse avec Antonia, Bella et… Patrick aussi ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

LA PROPHÉTIE D'ANTONIA

Chapitre 6

/-/-/

 _-Antonia il faut que tu te lèves, lui dit sa mère. Cela fait des mois que tu te laisses dépérir._

 _Mais Antonia ne l'écouta pas._

 _Elle avait perdu son amour et rien ni personne ne pourrait combler le vide dans son être._

 _Elaïa avait essayé plusieurs potions et filtres mais rien ne sortait sa fille de sa dépression._

 _Idahy était venu la voir plusieurs fois mais elle avait refusé qu'il voie dans quel état était sa fille. Il avait assez à gérer, pensa-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit sa mine déconfite._

 _Lui aussi avait le coeur brisé._

 _Il avait supplié Elaïa durant des semaines de l'aider à trouver une solution pour le défaire de ses liens avec Olbia._

 _Il ne voulait pas d'elle et comme la magie était à l'origine de son problème, il pensait que seule la magie pourrait l'en défaire._

 _Elaïa avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait. Passant des dizaines de nuits blanches plongée dans ses grimoires, elle avait tout essayé._

 _Elle y avait laissé sa santé aussi, sa fille et Idahy n'étaient pas les seuls à dépérir à vue d'oeil._

 _Malheureusement, elle n'avait rien trouvé et commençait à se rendre à l'évidence: la magie impliquée dans cette histoire était bien plus forte et plus ancienne que la sienne._

 _Idahy venait de moins en moins souvent. Dès qu'il s'éloignait d'Olbia il ressentait les effets du manque._

 _Apparemment plus il essayait de la rejeter, plus ils souffraient tous les deux._

 _Alors il avait fini par l'épouser quelques jours auparavant et ils vivaient désormais ensemble._

 _Antonia n'en savait encore rien. Comment aurait-elle pu ? Elle ne sortait jamais de sa chambre._

 _Elaïa soupira lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la situation ne changerait pas aujourd'hui non plus._

 _Peut-être demain, se dit-elle en passant la main dans les cheveux de sa fille catatonique._

 _-Je t'aime, déclara-t-elle en sortant de la chambre._

 _Antonia resserra ses bras autour de son coussin et se mit à pleurer._

 _Elle voulait répondre à sa mère mais elle était incapable de prononcer ces mots. C'était les derniers qu'elle avait dits à Idahy -c'était même les derniers qu'elle avait prononcés tout court- et plus jamais elle ne redirait ces mots._

Mon coeur saigna pour elle lorsque je m'éveillai. J'essuyai les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues.

-Ca va gamine ? me demanda mon père qui me regardait bizarrement.

-Juste un rêve très triste, murmurai-je en essayant de reprendre le dessus sur mes émotions.

Encore une fois j'étais dans tous mes états à cause d'un rêve. Ca devenait récurrent. Autant j'étais contente de ne plus faire de cauchemar sur mon passé, autant la désolation que je ressentais lorsque j'entrais dans la vie d'Antonia me les faisait presque regretter.

Je soupirai un bon coup, m'assis et passai les mains sur mon visage pour finir de me réveiller.

Je ne pris pas le temps d'analyser mon rêve et montai prendre une douche avant le petit-déjeuner. L'eau chaude me fit du bien et j'en profitai plus que ce que je faisais d'habitude si bien que lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, Charlie n'était plus seul en bas.

 _Patrick_.

La joie de le revoir fut vite étouffée par la culpabilité qui me rongeait. Jusqu'à présent j'avais fait en sorte de ne pas y penser, repoussant l'inévitable au maximum, mais maintenant qu'il était là je ne pouvais pas y échapper.

Lorsque je croiserais ses magnifiques yeux verts j'allais m'écrouler sous le poids des regrets.

Et j'allais mériter toute sa colère.

A l'heure actuelle j'étais incapable de savoir ce que je devais faire.

Je ne pouvais pas choisir.

Je les aimais tous les deux et en choisir un me tuerait.

N'en choisir aucun donnerait à peu près le même résultat, je n'étais pas assez forte pour revivre ça à plus grande échelle vu que ce que je ressentais pour ces deux hommes n'avait rien n'à voir avec ce que j'avais éprouvé pour Edward.

Je soupirai en amorçant la descente des escaliers bien trop courts à mon goût et me retrouvai face à deux hommes primordiaux dans ma vie assis en train de rire en sirotant leurs cafés.

Je savais que Patrick plairait à Charlie.

Je souris amèrement en réalisant que j'avais tout gâché.

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas faire simple ?

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu me satisfaire de la stabilité que m'offrait un futur avec cet homme qui m'aimait éperdument et que j'aimais tout autant ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que je succombe à Jake qui m'offrait un futur fait de craintes et d'incertitudes ?

Je reniflai discrètement, ravalant les larmes qui me montaient. Je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer maintenant, j'avais fait mon lit, fallait assumer maintenant.

Lorsque Patrick s'aperçut de ma présence, il me sourit.

Ca aurait pu passer pour un sourire sincère devant n'importe qui mais pas moi -ni Julia probablement. L'étincelle au fond de ses yeux était éteinte et, bien qu'il y mette tout son coeur, le sourire était plus mélancolique que joyeux.

Cependant, il se leva et avança vers moi. Il eut un moment d'hésitation mais finit par me prendre dans ses bras.

Je le serrai de toutes mes forces et inspirai son odeur à plein poumon.

 _Dieu qu'il m'avait manqué._

J'aurais voulu le tenir plus longtemps mais il me relâcha maladroitement.

-Je vois que je n'ai pas besoin de faire les présentations, dis-je en essayant de ne pas laisser mon trouble transparaître devant Charlie.

-C'est mon nouveau meilleur ami, déclara-t-il en me montrant la tarte aux noix de pécan que Patrick avait dû acheter en chemin.

-Je vois ça, ris-je en m'installant à table à mon tour.

Je me servis un café et regardai les deux hommes discuter comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années.

Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'ils se disaient lorsqu'une phrase de Charlie attira mon attention.

-Comment ça tu veux reprendre le travail ?! Non ! Pas question !

-Bella, soupira-t-il, je ne vais pas rester à la maison jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, va bien falloir que j'y retourne un jour.

Je savais qu'il avait raison mais je n'en démordrais pas, il était encore trop tôt.

-C'est trop de stress papa, tu peux pas prendre une retraite anticipée ?

Il faillit s'étouffer avec son café:

-J'ai cinquante ans Bella, je ne suis pas grabataire encore !

-D'accord, concédai-je sur le point de la retraite, mais c'est encore trop tôt pour que tu reprennes.

-J'en ai déjà touché deux mots à mon médecin et il a dit que tant que je poursuivais ma rééducation et que j'évitais le service externe, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient.

J'avais l'impression qu'il venait de me poignarder dans le dos. Pourquoi ne m'en avait-il pas parlé ?

-Et avant que tu ne te vexes, ajouta-t-il en me faisant les gros yeux, je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que justement je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour rien s'il me disait non. Et visiblement j'ai bien fait, sourit-il lorsqu'il vit mon regard changer.

Je n'étais plus en colère ou du moins, plus autant. Je n'aimais toujours pas l'idée qu'il reprenne le travail et je le lui fis savoir en me redressant sur ma chaise et croisant les bras sous ma poitrine.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et, lorsqu'un coup de klaxon se fit entendre, il s'essuya la bouche avec une serviette et se leva:

-Megan m'amène à l'hôpital ce matin, ne m'attendez pas, je ne rentre pas ce soir, dit-il en prenant le sac devant la porte qu'il avait préparé.

Il se retourna vers Patrick et lui tendit la main:

-Enchanté de t'avoir rencontré Patrick, peut-être à demain.

Ce dernier se leva et serra la main de mon père:

-Ravi également Mr Swan.

-Tu peux m'appeler Charlie, lui sourit-il.

Si je n'avais pas été aussi fâchée après lui, j'aurais trouvé son geste très attendrissant. Il avait rencontré Patrick à peine quelques minutes plus tôt et il avait été beaucoup plus chaleureux avec lui qu'il ne l'avait été les quelques minutes qu'il avait passées avec Edward.

Je souris en repensant à mon père qui avait fait exprès de nettoyer son arme devant mon ex. Comme s'il pouvait le blesser alors qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il était !

Je ravalai mon sourire lorsque mon père s'approcha de moi pour me déposer un baiser sur le front.

-A plus gamine, soupira-t-il.

Je grommelai quelque chose d'inaudible pour lui, qui était en fait un "je t'aime" un peu contrarié et soufflai lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Je réflechissai aux moyens que j'allais pouvoir mettre en oeuvre pour l'empêcher de reprendre le travail lorsque j'entendis Patrick se marrer.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? lui demandai-je en souriant.

Il avait un rire tellement communicatif que personne ne pouvait résister.

-Ton père et toi, vous êtes les deux mêmes têtes de mules, rit-il bruyamment. Il me tarde de savoir lequel des deux va capituler en premier.

-Hum, soupirai-je, ce sera très certainement moi, il n'a pas l'intention d'être raisonnable sur ce coup…

-Oh je ne sais pas ma belle, dit-il par habitude.

Son humeur changea imperceptiblement dès qu'il s'en aperçut.

-Tu peux l'avoir à coup de "papa chéri s'il te plaît". Tu bats des cils et tu fais ta petite moue adorable et il sera totalement impuissant, dit-il très sérieusement.

-C'est un pouvoir que je n'utilise qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, essayai-je de plaisanter mais ça ne prit pas.

Sa voix se fit triste lorsqu'il murmura:

-Je sais.

Il baissa les yeux et finit son déjeuner dans le plus grand des silences.

J'avais fini la cafetière de café qu'il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Je ne connaissais pas les règles dans ce genre de situation, il n'existait pas de comportement type à avoir lorsque l'on trompait son amoureux. Devais-je entamer la discussion ? Tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails ? Ou justement attendre qu'il me pose des questions ? Je n'avais jamais été dans cette situation auparavant, que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre. Je me doutais qu'il savait ce que j'avais à lui dire mais je n'étais pas prête à tout avouer à voix haute.

Je levai les yeux vers lui lorsque je l'entendis renifler. Il regardait avec mépris le réfrigérateur et je mis un moment à percuter qu'il avait bloqué sur les photos. Son regard devint triste lorsqu'il sentit mes yeux sur lui et qu'il tourna la tête dans ma direction.

-Je n'ai jamais eu aucune chance n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il complètement défait.

-Oh Patrick, commençai-je à expliquer mais il me stoppa d'un geste de la main.

-J'ai besoin d'une douche, grimaça-t-il.

Je fis un mouvement de tête, si je parlais je ne serais pas capable de retenir mes trémolos et cela ne nous mènerait nulle part.

Il prit ses affaires et monta à l'étage. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui dire où était la salle de bain, il n'y avait que trois pièces là-haut, il aurait vite fait le tour.

Je soufflai un bon coup avant de me lever pour ranger la table. Je fis même la vaisselle, ça m'occupa quelques minutes. J'entendais toujours l'eau couler dans la salle de bain donc je pris mon mal en patience et décidai de ranger un peu le salon. Ce n'était pas particulièrement le bazar mais j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose de mes mains autrement l'attente allait me rendre folle.

Chacun avait sa façon de faire face. Certains se noyaient dans la bouffe ou l'alcool, moi je rangeais et nettoyais jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement.

J'avais eu ma période catatonique tout comme Antonia et lorsque je m'étais remise je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais reproduire ce schéma à l'avenir.

Je finissais de regonfler un coussin du canapé lorsque j'entendis ses pas dans l'escalier.

Encore une fois je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Devais-je rester plantée là ? Aurais-je été mieux assise sur le canapé ou cela faisait-il trop à l'aise ?

Je soupirai d'exaspération, je me fatiguais moi-même. J'étais presque au point de tout lui balancer pour en finir mais ce n'était pas à propos de moi, il fallait que je pense à lui.

J'allais déjà lui faire assez de mal comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Je restai donc en place, face aux escaliers et il me vit dès qu'il descendit. Je n'arrêtais pas de jouer avec mes doigts ne sachant pas quoi faire de mes mains. J'avais l'impression d'être une gosse de dix ans qui allait bientôt se faire disputer par son père et cela m'énerva tellement que je finis par mettre les mains dans mes poches en soupirant, frustrée par moi-même.

-Suis-moi, me dit Patrick en se dirigeant vers la porte de derrière qu'il ouvrit en grand pour me laisser passer.

Il m'entraina ensuite dans le jardin et s'installa sur les marches de la terrasse.

-Assieds-toi, dit-il lorsqu'il vit que je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Il commença à parler lorsque je fus assise:

-Je vais te poser des questions et tu vas répondre le plus simplement possible d'accord ?

Comme je n'avais pas de meilleure solution et que de toute façon je n'étais pas en position de faire des demandes, j'acquiesçai sans un mot.

-Bien, commença-t-il. Est-ce que tu sais que Kim et moi nous sommes séparés parce qu'elle m'avait trompé ?

Et là j'eus envie de disparaître de la surface de la terre. Il avait déjà vécu ça avec son ex et je ne valais pas mieux qu'elle.

-Non, finis-je par répondre en baissant les yeux de honte.

Je réussis à garder mes larmes à l'intérieur mais je n'allais pas tenir longtemps.

-Elle est partie pour un séminaire d'une semaine à New York. Elle avait un collègue de travail que je n'aimais pas mais je lui faisais confiance.

Je fermai les yeux, je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir quelle tête il avait. Il avait toujours parlé de Kim en termes respectueux, jamais il ne m'avait raconté leur histoire et jamais je ne me serais doutée de ce qu'il était en train de me dire.

-Les trois premiers jours leur groupe était orateur lors des conférences ce qui fait qu'ils ont eu beaucoup de travail et étaient très occupés tous les quatre ensemble. Le quatrième soir ils sont sortis pour relâcher la pression, le cinquième et le sixième aussi. Le premier soir elle m'a appelé dès qu'elle est rentrée et bien qu'un peu éméchée elle était plutôt normale. Le lendemain je sentais que quelque chose la chagrinait et je lui ai dit de faire attention à elle. Elle s'est vexée, me disant que j'étais trop protecteur, que je ne la laissais pas suffisamment respirer, que je l'étouffais. Le dernier soir elle n'a jamais appelé et j'ai su tout de suite.

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin de son monologue. Moi j'avais posé mon front sur mes jambes pliées et les larmes s'écoulaient en silence le long de mes joues.

Il allait me quitter.

Pourquoi me raconterait-il ça autrement ?

-Quand tu ne m'as pas répondu hier j'ai su tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu…

Il lutta sur les derniers mots et je grinçai des dents tellement c'était douloureux à entendre. J'attendis patiemment qu'il reprenne, je ne savais pas quoi dire de toute façon, rien ne pourrait atténuer ce que nous vivions.

-Est-ce que je t'ai étouffée ?

-Quoi ? dis-je en relevant la tête brusquement complètement abasourdie par la question. Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est…

-Ce n'est pas toi c'est moi ? ironisa-t-il en expirant dédaigneusement.

Je passai nerveusement mes mains sur mon visage, histoire d'essayer de me remettre les idées en place.

-Ca n'a rien n'à voir avec toi Patrick, tu ne peux pas culpabiliser alors que tu n'as rien fait de mal, finis-je par dire en le regardant dans les yeux.

J'avais évité son regard le plus possible depuis qu'il était arrivé mais je voulais qu'il comprenne qu'il n'y était pour rien dans cette situation, que j'étais celle qui avait commis les erreurs, il ne devait pas se reprocher quoi que ce soit.

-Je ne t'ai pas étouffé ? me demanda-t-il d'un voix brisée.

-Grand dieu non ! Tu étais… Tu ES parfait ! Tout était parfait, soupirai-je et ma voix se brisa lorsque je réalisai que oui, tout avait été parfait dans notre vie et j'avais tout foutu en l'air.

Je vis dans son regard qu'il était soulagé, même s'il souffrait encore, il était prêt à m'entendre maintenant. Je me demandai du coup ce qu'avait bien pu lui dire Kim pour qu'il ait l'air autant traumatisé par la situation.

-Rien de ce que tu aurais pu faire, ou ne pas faire, aurait changé quoi que ce soit, tout est de ma faute. La situation avec… Jacob, prononcer son nom devant lui me donnait l'impression de le gifler violemment en pleine face, est compliquée, murmurai-je.

Comment pouvais-je tout lui expliquer sans laisser échapper un détail surnaturel que je n'avais pas le droit de dévoiler ?

-J'aurais dû revenir plus tôt, commençai-je.

Il émit un petit gémissement qui me brisa le coeur. Je posai une main que je voulais rassurante sur son genou mais il sursauta et je l'enlevai subitement.

-Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout, s'il te plaît ? je le suppliai.

Il ne me regarda pas mais fit un petit mouvement de tête que je pris comme un accord.

-Lorsqu'Edward est parti sans se retourner, j'étais totalement brisée. Je ne sortais plus, ne parlais plus, ne mangeais plus et ne dormais même plus. Charlie a menacé de m'expédier chez ma mère et j'ai dû lutter pour reprendre le dessus. Je voulais rester ici au cas où lui et sa famille reviendraient.

Je levai les yeux au ciel tellement j'avais été ridicule de m'accrocher à cette idée avant de continuer:

-Jacob m'a aidée à remonter la pente. Il était mon meilleur ami, mon roc et est vite devenu le centre de mon monde. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte à quel point c'était malsain d'avoir tant besoin de quelqu'un pour exister. Je ne me définissais que par rapport à quelqu'un d'autre. Je l'ai fait avec Edward et j'ai reproduit le même schéma avec Jacob. Lorsqu'il a pris un peu ses distances, _lorsqu'il s'est métamorphosé_ , pensai-je, j'ai été à deux doigts de redevenir la loque que j'étais. C'est Charlie qui m'a aidée cette fois et Jacob est revenu dans ma vie un peu plus tard.

Comme Patrick ne me regardait toujours pas, je poursuivis:

-On a commencé à être plus que des amis mais je restais toujours sur la réserve avec lui, j'avais toujours peur qu'il me quitte du jour au lendemain _-qu'il s'imprègne et m'abandonne lui aussi_. Je ne voulais pas être _que_ la petite-amie de Jacob. J'avais besoin de me définir moi-même et pas être dépendante de quelqu'un d'autre pour exister enfin et profiter de la vie. C'est là que j'ai commencé les cours du soir et que j'ai eu mon diplôme en gestion et management. J'ai eu un coup dur lorsque ma mère et son mari sont décédés, là encore j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à remonter la pente et Jacob a été là à chaque seconde de chaque jour. Charlie aussi et nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés durant cette période difficile.

Il sentit que j'avais du mal et, à mon plus grand étonnement, me prit la main qu'il serra de manière rassurante.

-Merci, soufflai-je en souriant tristement.

Il avait perdu ses parents lorsqu'il avait à peine vingt ans et avait dû prendre la responsabilité d'élever seul sa soeur de dix ans sa cadette. Il comprenait très bien que malgré les années, la peine était toujours aussi intense.

Lorsque je pus reprendre, je continuai:

-Un an plus tard, alors que nous étions partis camper -c'était la version officielle du moins-, il y a eu un accident. Un ours nous a attaqués durant la nuit. Deux de mes amis sont morts et moi j'ai été gravement blessée.

Je n'avais pas besoin de m'attarder sur ce passage, il avait vu la cicatrice qui allait de mon épaule jusqu'au dessus de ma fesse. Il m'avait déjà posé des questions sur les stigmates bariolant l'entièreté de mon dos et je lui avais déjà menti à ce sujet. Je n'avais pas réellement eu le choix.

-Quand je suis sortie de l'hôpital, j'ai enterré mes amis et je suis partie sans me retourner. Ca a été ma première erreur. J'aurais dû avoir une conversation avec Jacob à ce moment-là. Il ne m'aurait pas laissée partir facilement et j'ai été bien trop lâche pour le confronter alors je suis partie.

Je pris une grande inspiration et comme il respectait ma demande de me laisser parler jusqu'au bout je continuai:

-Ma deuxième erreur a été de ne pas revenir avant...

Il lâcha ma main, blessé par mes paroles.

-Revenir avant, répétai-je, pour avoir cette fameuse conversation qu'on aurait dû avoir. J'ai fui à L.A. et je t'ai rencontré et avant que les choses n'aillent plus loin entre nous j'aurais dû venir mettre un vrai terme à ma relation passée, faire mon deuil et aller de l'avant. Laisser le temps faire son oeuvre n'était pas une bonne idée. Je n'avais même pas envisagé revenir un jour. En partant je pensais ne jamais avoir à le faire et aujourd'hui je réalise que c'était ma troisième erreur.

Je fis une pause le laissant digérer toutes les informations que je venais de lui balancer. Tout comme il ne m'avait jamais parlé en détails de son histoire avec Kimberly, j'en avais fait de même avec les miennes. Il savait qu'Edward m'avait quittée mais j''étais restée très vague sur les raisons et la suite des événements. Quant à mon histoire avec Jacob, il savait qu'il appelait sans arrêt et que je ne répondais jamais sauf la fois où il m'avait annoncé que Charlie était à l'hôpital.

-Quand je suis arrivée ici, continuai-je, je suis allée me recueillir sur la tombe de mes amis et il est arrivé. On a discuté un peu mais la conversation a été très tendue et n'a pas duré longtemps, il est parti en colère ce qui était une réaction tout à fait normale.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour la suite et, comme s'il avait senti qu'elle allait être difficile à entendre il se leva et commença à arpenter le jardin de long en large devant moi.

-Il y a trois jours alors que je rentrai de l'hôpital Jacob m'attendait sur le porche. Et on a eu notre première vraie conversation depuis mon départ.

Je sentis des picotements sur ma nuque et je sus que Jacob n'était pas très loin. Tout à coup j'eus un coup de pression, je savais que j'allais blesser l'un des deux en poursuivant mes explications. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et mes mains devinrent moites. Je les essuyai nerveusement sur mon jean.

-Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et m'a demandé de rester pour lui.

Patrick se stoppa et serra les poings mais n'osa pas me regarder lorsqu'il me dit:

-Tu l'aimes.

C'était plus une réalisation qu'une question. J'acquiesçai honteuse mais comme il avait le regard tourné vers la forêt je rajoutai d'une toute petite voix:

-Oui.

-Et moi dans tout ça ? Tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-il en me regardant de son regard perçant.

-Oui, je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda-t-il sans laisser rien transparaître de ce qu'il pensait. Il poursuivit ses allers retours et commença à me donner le tournis.

-On s'est embrassés, avouai-je finalement.

J'aurais pu me dédouaner un peu et dire que Jake m'avait embrassée mais ça aurait été un mensonge, j'étais autant responsable que lui de ce baiser. Je n'avais rien fait pour l'en empêcher tout comme je n'avais rien fait pour l'arrêter.

Il se stoppa pour me demander:

-Est-ce que vous avez…

La douleur l'empêcha de continuer sa phrase mais j'avais bien compris ce qu'il voulait savoir.

-Non, commençai-je. Pas là…

Je grimaçai en sortant les mots qui allaient finir de le détruire. Je vis ses yeux s'embuer mais il retint les larmes alors que les miennes ne cessaient de s'écouler le long de mes joues. J'essayais d'être forte pour terminer le récit de ma trahison mais plus je me rapprochais de l'aveu final plus j'avais du mal à me contenir.

-Mon téléphone a sonné et j'ai reconnu ta sonnerie. J'ai mis fin au baiser, reprenant mes esprits, j'ai compris que ce que je faisais était mal, expliquai-je difficilement.

Un sanglot m'échappa lorsque j'entendis le loup de Jake hurler de douleur au loin.

-Je n'avais pas le droit de te trahir comme ça, rajoutai-je pour tenter de l'apaiser.

Si Patrick l'avait entendu, il n'en laissa rien paraître:

-Ensuite ?

-Ensuite j'ai pris mon ancienne moto et je suis partie la journée pour éviter de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je sais, c'était lâche, j'ai volontairement oublié mon téléphone je n'étais pas capable de te parler, tu aurais su tout de de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu me connais si bien, rajoutai-je difficilement.

Il s'était arrêté et attendait la suite.

-Sur le chemin du retour j'ai décidé d'aller parler à Jacob et mettre un terme à tout ça, je savais qu'on n'avait pas de futur ensemble.

Je me préparai psychologiquement à entendre de nouveaux hurlements mais rien ne vint. J'esperai sincèrement qu'il n'écoutait plus ce que je disais.

-J'étais presque arrivée devant chez lui lorsqu'un élan a traversé la route. Je n'ai pas pu l'éviter, la moto s'est couchée et j'ai été éjectée dans l'herbe sur le bas côté.

Je priai pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de l'énorme mensonge que j'étais en train de débiter mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que mon loup d'ex petit-ami m'avait sauvée en reprenant forme humaine en plein saut.

-Mon dieu tu n'as rien ? s'exclama-t-il en se rapprochant de moi pour m'inspecter et j'éclatai en sanglots.

Il était réellement parfait. J'allais lui avouer que je l'avais trompé et lui s'inquiétait de savoir si je n'avais pas été blessée.

-Non, l'herbe a amorti ma chute, mentis-je alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras.

Au loin, le loup hurla une nouvelle fois et me brisa le coeur.

-Je suis désolé Bella, dit Patrick en me caressant les cheveux.

Bon dieu mais pourquoi s'excusait-il ?

-Je n'ai rien mais j'ai fait une crise de panique juste après et Jacob est arrivé, Patrick se tendit attendant le moment fatidique qui allait bientôt arriver. Il m'a aidé à reprendre ma respiration, je n'arrivais plus à le faire correctement j'avais l'impression de me noyer, expliquai-je. Et…

Je ne voulais pas le dire à haute voix mais il le fallait:

-Je pourrais te mentir et te dire que c'était l'adrénaline, que la peur de mourir a occulté toute pensée cohérente et, même s'il y avait probablement un peu de tout ça, ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je suis désolée Patrick, tellement désolée…

Il ne me lâcha pas, il alla même jusqu'à m'agripper plus fort contre lui et je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps. Ces derniers jours j'avais l'impression de ne faire que ça. J'avais passé tant d'années à tout garder à l'intérieur que le barrage avait cédé et inondé la vallée en dessous.

Et quand je pensais qu'il n'y en avait plus, il me disait quelque chose de réconfortant ou me berçait tendrement et je repartais de plus belle.

Epuisée, je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras.

/-/-/

 _-Aide-moi, entendit-elle dans sa tête. Je t'en supplie aide-moi._

 _La voix de l'homme était très faible, il souffrait terriblement et l'appelait à l'aide. Mais Antonia ne bougea pas, elle en était incapable. Cela faisait des semaines, voire des mois qu'elle ne quittait son lit que pour ses besoins d'humaine, elle ne pouvait pas sortir, elle n'en avait pas la force._

 _-Mère ? sa voix n'était qu'un soupir, elle n'avait pas parlé depuis des jours._

 _-Aide-moi, je vais mourir, dit l'homme avec ses dernières forces, je t'en prie!_

 _Elle ne se demanda pas comment elle pouvait l'entendre, si certains hommes pouvaient se changer en ours alors elle pouvait entendre des voix dans sa tête._

 _Et si elle était devenue folle, et bien elle s'en moquait complètement._

 _-Mère ? essaya-t-elle de nouveau en vain._

 _Elaïa n'était pas là._

 _Une vague de terreur la submergea lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus rien dans sa tête, l'homme était parti. Au lieu d'en être soulagée, elle fut prise d'une terrible angoisse qui la poussa à se lever. Elle vacilla sur ses jambes affaiblies par le manque de nourriture et d'effort physique. Sa tête se mit à tourner lorsqu'elle commença à faire quelques pas mais la peur que l'homme soit mort était tellement forte qu'elle prit le relai sur son corps. L'adrénaline qu'elle sécrétait semblait la rendre invincible. Elle sortit de la maison dans sa longue robe blanche qu'elle utilisait pour dormir, elle ne prit pas la peine de prendre des chaussures, chaque minute était vitale. Elle le sentait au fond d'elle, il était en train de rendre les armes et d'abandonner._

 _-Tiens bon j'arrive, pensa-t-elle._

 _Peut-être lui aussi pouvait-il l'entendre ?_

 _Il lui sembla sentir la lutte qu'il menait pour survivre et elle accéléra le pas en direction de la forêt. Elle ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi mais elle savait où il était et elle suivit son instinct sans le questionner._

 _Peut-être était-elle folle après tout ?_

 _Elle se mit à courir maintenant, elle n'était plus très loin. Elle entendit ses gémissements avant de le voir. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas dans sa tête. Au détour d'un buisson gisait un homme nu, son pied était coincé dans un piège et il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle se précipita à ses côtés et essaya de le libérer du piège qui avait bien entamé sa peau._

 _-Ne bouge pas, lui dit-elle._

 _Et elle tira de toutes ses forces mais le piège ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, la seule chose qu'elle réussit à accomplir fut de le faire hurler de douleur._

 _Elle essaya jusqu'à en avoir des vertiges mais rien ne marcha. Elle tenta avec une branche d'arbre pour faire levier, le piège bougea et elle eut l'espoir que cela fonctionne._

 _Malheureusement, la branche cassa et l'homme perdit connaissance à cause de la douleur._

 _Elle se mit à pleurer et tomba au sol, elle ne pouvait pas le sauver, elle le savait._

 _Elle remonta le long du corps du jeune homme pour lui caresser le front. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à lui, elle s'était focalisée sur sa blessure et il était extrêmement beau. Il y avait quelque chose de sauvage chez lui, de primaire. Il avait un visage carré bien défini, une barbe de quelques jours qui lui donnait un petit air dangereux, il ne semblait pas très grand mais extrêmement trapu et s'il n'avait pas perdu autant de sang, il aurait très certainement pu se libérer de son piège tout seul._

 _Ses yeux papillonnèrent et finirent par s'ouvrir difficilement. Elle le coupa lorsqu'il tenta de parler:_

 _-Chut, son murmure se voulait rassurant mais elle commençait à paniquer._

 _Elle devina que ses yeux étaient d'un vert très clair même avec le voile de souffrance qui opacifiait ses pupilles._

 _-Laisse-moi mourir, soupira-t-il._

 _-Il n'en est pas question !_

 _-Laisse mourir le monstre, sourit-il avant de perdre connaissance à nouveau._

 _-Tu n'es pas un monstre, répondit-elle mais il ne l'entendait plus._

 _Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle avait envie de faire mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix si elle voulait sauver cet inconnu._

 _-Idahy, murmura-t-elle au début._

 _C'était douloureux de prononcer son nom._

 _-Idahy, appela-t-elle un peu plus fort._

 _Elle entendit la respiration de l'inconnu devenir plus laborieuse, il n'en avait plus pour longtemps maintenant, elle se mit donc à hurler de toutes ses forces:_

 _-IDAHY !_

 _L'ours apparut quelques secondes plus tard et ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de perdre connaissance à son tour._

J'ouvris les yeux et je sus tout de suite que je n'étais pas seule. J'étais allongée dans mon lit, sur le côté. Un bras me servait d'oreiller tandis qu'un autre passait sous mon bras et me serrait tout contre un torse musclé.

Pour rien au monde je n'aurais bougé.

J'étais si bien dans ses bras.

Je me rappelai notre conversation un peu plus tôt dans la journée et j'étais incapable de savoir comment j'étais arrivée là. Enfin, j'imaginais bien qu'il m'avait portée mais je n'en avais pas le moindre souvenir.

Le fait qu'il m'ait gardée tout ce temps dans ses bras me donnait un peu d'espoir quant à notre futur. Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire des plans sur la comète mais j'avais envie de croire que nous pourrions au moins essayer d'aller de l'avant ensemble. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas me pardonner comme ça, je n'en demandais pas tant, je ne voulais pas le perdre, tout simplement.

Quant à Jake, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais consciente que ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous la veille était une erreur. Pas parce que je ne l'aimais pas mais parce que j'avais trahi une autre personne que j'aimais.

Je repensai à Antonia et à mon rêve dans lequel elle venait de rencontrer Vircolac pour la première fois. Elle aussi attirait tous les êtres surnaturels de la planète visiblement. Enfin, en ce qui me concernait, je ne connaissais pas de vrais loups-garous vu que leur espèce avait été exterminée. Edward m'avait parlé des Volturi lorsqu'il m'avait avoué avoir pensé à se suicider quand il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à temps pour me sauver des griffes de James. Il m'avait dit comment la famille royale avait exterminé tous les loups-garous car ils avaient tué la compagne de l'un d'eux.

Je ne savais pas encore comment Antonia et son inconnu blessé allaient tomber amoureux tous les deux mais l'avantage qu'elle avait par rapport à moi c'est que, même si elle avait souffert de l'imprégnation d'Idahy, elle n'allait trahir personne en se mettant avec Vircolac.

Bon, peut-être qu'en étant à ma place, elle n'aurait trahi personne non plus. Elle avait l'air tellement plus forte que moi…

Je soupirai malgré moi et Patrick resserra sa prise autour de ma taille, il me colla tout contre son torse et je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de sortir de ma bouche.

Je me tendis de peur qu'il me rejette lorsque je le sentis se raidir dans mon dos mais je l'entendis prendre une grande inspiration et venir caler son nez dans le creux de mon cou. Il resta un moment immobile tandis que moi, je n'osai pas bouger de peur qu'il me repousse.

Son bras me lâcha pour dégager les cheveux de mon cou. Il commença alors à frotter doucement le bout de son nez sur ma peau, allant de l'oreille à mon épaule ce qui me déclencha des frissons dans tout le corps. Je me retins de gémir, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir ni ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment, j'étais tellement bien.

Il replaça son bras autour de ma hanche et sa main vint empoigner mon sein avec une force qui contrasta violemment avec ce qu'il faisait dans mon cou. Je me cambrai pour lui donner un meilleur accès et cette fois, je fus incapable de retenir les sons de plaisirs qui sortaient de ma bouche.

Il plia le bras qui était sous ma tête et m'empêcha de bouger le haut du corps tandis que sa bouche et sa langue remplacèrent son nez dans mon cou. Sa main malaxait fermement mes seins à tour de rôle, je me cambrai pour me frotter sans retenue contre lui et j'oubliais tout le reste autour de nous.

Il n'y avait que nous et nos respirations chaotiques.

Lui et son odeur.

Ses mains qui me déshabillaient.

Sa voix qui murmurait mon nom encore et encore.

Sa bouche embrassant tout sur son passage et sa langue vénérant ma peau.

Mon coeur qui battait la chamade.

Lui en moi, à sa place.

Sa peau tout contre ma peau.

Et nos cris d'extase lorsque le plaisir nous submergea en même temps.

/-/-/

Je m'éveillai doucement dans les bras réconfortants de Patrick. Il me serrait fort contre lui et caressait du bout de ses doigts le dessus de mon épaule droite. Je passais mes mains derrière son dos et le serrai à mon tour. Il ne bougea pas et continua ses soins sur mon épaule.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il en touchant un morceau de peau plus sensible.

-De quoi ? demandai-je en relevant la tête.

-Je t'ai mordu, expliqua-t-il en regardant mon épaule.

J'essayai de voir moi aussi mais cela devait être derrière, j'avais besoin d'un miroir.

-J'ai pas senti, dis-je honnêtement.

Il se pencha pour embrasser ma peau à l'endroit de sa morsure et mon estomac choisit ce moment pour me rappeler que je n'avais rien mangé depuis le petit-déjeuner et qu'il devait être la fin d'après-midi au vu de la lumière qu'il y avait dehors.

Je soupirai lorsque Patrick me lâcha pour se lever. Il chercha ses vêtements éparpillés aux quatre coins de la chambre, finit par trouver un caleçon et sa chemise qu'il laissa déboutonnée.

Je le regardai faire avec une certaine fascination, il était tellement sensuel. Tout en lui me plaisait et m'appelait.

-Tu baves Swan, plaisanta-t-il et ça ne m'aurait pas choqué que ce soit le cas, fallait avouer que le spécimen en face de moi pouvait provoquer ce genre de réaction sans forcer.

Mais s'il voulait rigoler, on pouvait très bien être deux à jouer.

Je m'étirai dans mon lit, exagérant mes gémissements et mes mouvements de sorte que le drap qui me couvrait était descendu, dévoilant mes seins nus. Je descendis du lit avec grâce, ralentissant volontairement mes mouvements pour être la plus sensuelle possible.

Je sentais son regard sur moi et il grogna lorsque je me baissai pour attraper un t-shirt et un petit short. Je l'entendis gémir lorsque je les enfilai sans le regarder. Puis, je plantai mes yeux dans les siens et m'approchai de lui. Il ne bougea pas lorsque je posai un doigt sur son menton pour lui faire fermer sa bouche.

Il éclata de rire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que je venais de l'avoir en beauté et il me prit dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, son estomac gronda à son tour et il soupira:

-Allons manger, on a besoin de parler aussi.

J'acquiesçai alors qu'il embrassait mon front. Il commença à descendre tandis que j'allais quelques minutes me composer un visage humain dans la salle de bain.

Je savais qu'on avait encore besoin de parler, que ce qui venait de se passer n'avait rien réglé de nos problèmes. Le fait qu'on ait fait l'amour ne voulait pas dire que tout était pardonné. Encore une fois, j'avais agi sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Et s'il ne voulait plus de moi ? Si nous venions de nous unir pour la dernière fois ?

Je souris tout de même en voyant mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes yeux brillaient de cette lueur post-orgasme qui donnait des étincelles à mon regard. Mes joues avaient pris une teinte rose qui me donnait des couleurs. J'avais beau vivre à L.A. j'étais toujours aussi blanche qu'un vampire. Mes cheveux étaient plutôt bien coiffés devant alors que l'arrière était en pétard. Je passai mes doigts sur mes lèvres rouges et gonflées à cause de la douce torture qu'étaient les baisers de Patrick. Mes yeux descendirent le long de mon cou sur lequel se trouvait quelques traces un peu rouges également puis sur mon épaule et je pus voir le haut de sa morsure qui dépassait de l'encolure de mon t-shirt. Je décalai le tissu et me mis de côté pour mieux voir et effectivement j'avais une belle trace de dents imprimée sur la peau.

Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Patrick de s'emporter à ce point-là. D'accord, dans le feu de l'action il y avait déjà eu des suçons et quelques coups de dents mais jamais rien qui n'avait laissé une trace aussi visible. Vu comment ma peau marquait vite, j'allais porter sa marque plusieurs semaines.

Je pris ensuite quelques minutes pour me passer un coup d'eau sur la figure et me brosser les cheveux que j'attachai en une queue de cheval haute.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de descendre.

Patrick était dans la cuisine et avait trouvé des restes de la veille dans le réfrigérateur qu'il était en train de réchauffer.

Sans dire un mot je mis le couvert. Je le sentis suivre mes mouvements du regard et me concentrai sur ma tâche. L'ambiance taquine, joyeuse et détendue qu'il y avait eu entre nous quelques minutes plus tôt dans ma chambre avait laissé place à une angoisse sous-jacente qui était oppressante.

Aucun de nous ne parla et, lorsque tout fut posé sur la table, nous nous assîmes face à face et nous mîmes à manger dans un silence pesant.

-J'aimerais parler à Jacob, dit-il alors que je m'étouffai avec mon gratin.

-Quoi ? réussis-je à couiner.

-J'aimerais qu'on parle tous les trois avec Jacob. Je pense que la situation le concerne aussi et qu'il a son mot à dire. Je sais bien qu'au final, ce sera à toi de faire ton choix mais il a le droit lui aussi de plaider sa cause.

Je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'il était contrarié par ce qu'il disait. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Patrick était décidément l'homme parfait et j'étais une idiote. Il allait même laisser Jacob tenter sa chance et ce serait à moi de prendre la décision finale.

Attendez ?

Quoi ?

-Le choix ? demandai-je, pas sûre de comprendre. J'ai un choix ?

-Je ne peux pas parler pour Jacob mais en ce qui me concerne Bella, je t'aime et je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir sans me battre pour toi, expliqua-t-il en me regardant bien dans les yeux.

Il se leva de sa chaise et vint s'installer sur celle qui était à côté de moi. Il me prit le visage entre ses mains:

-Je pourrais la jouer à la déloyale et ne pas lui laisser sa chance mais si tu venais à me choisir tu finirais par regretter un jour de ne pas avoir eu plus d'options. Je veux que tu me choisisses évidemment, mais en toute connaissance de cause. Je veux que tu entendes ce que j'ai à te dire, ce qu'il a à te dire et que tu prennes une décision. Je veux que tu aies la conversation que tu aurais dû avoir avec Jacob il y a des années que ce soit avec lui ou avec moi. Je veux aller de l'avant sans rien regretter Bella et j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi.

Les larmes coulaient librement le long de mes joues à la fin de sa tirade. Comment pouvais-je mériter un homme aussi sensible et généreux ? Un homme qui faisait passer ses désirs au second plan pour me permettre de prendre la meilleure décision pour moi ?

Jamais je ne serais aussi altruiste que lui.

J'allais répondre lorsqu'on tambourina à la porte d'entrée. Voyant que j'étais incapable du moindre mouvement, Patrick essuya mes larmes du bout de ses doigts et alla ouvrir à ma place.

J'entendis des chuchotements et lorsque je vis l'expression de peine de douleur sur le visage de Jake, mon coeur s'affola dans ma poitrine et je sus que quelque chose de terrible venait d'arriver.

-Bella, dit-il les larmes aux yeux. Je…

La douleur déformait ses traits et plus je le regardais plus je sentais l'angoisse monter en moi.

-Jake ? parvins-je à couiner.

-Je suis désolé Bella, dit-il péniblement alors qu'il était pris de sanglots. C'est Charlie, il… il…

-Non, dis-je en secouant la tête. Non Jake, non, non, non.

Il avança vers moi et je reculai.

-Non, refusai-je d'accepter. C'est pas… Non… Il ne peut pas...

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il alors que j'étais acculée au mur.

Mes jambes lâchèrent et Jake me rattrapa avant que je ne tombe au sol.

De nouveau, mon monde s'écroulait autour de moi et cette fois, Victoria n'y était pour rien.

* * *

 **Pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre, on en apprend aussi un peu plus sur Patrick, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Sa réaction peut paraître surprenante je sais mais il n'a rien pardonné je vous rassure.**

 **J'attends vos réactions avec impatience !**

 **Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**

 **A très bientôt !**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Bonsoir,**

 **Nous voici vendredi et comme prévu un nouveau chapitre de LPDA.**

 **Pour celles qui ne suivent pas La Liste, je vous souhaite une excellente nouvelle année pleine de bonnes choses et pour les autres je vous le re-souhaite !**

 **Je voudrais m'excuser pour Charlie, je ne le tue pas d'habitude, je l'aime beaucoup mais voilà faut qu'on avance et, malheureusement, il faut passer par là !**

 **Sachez quand même que ce chapitre a été extrêmement difficile à écrire émotionnellement parlant, je suis une fille assez joyeuse en principe, je ne me laisse pas facilement abattre et ce chapitre m'a complètement vidée !**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

LA PROPHÉTIE D'ANTONIA

Chapitre 7

/-/-/

 _Le rire clair et sonore d'Antonia résonna dans toute la clairière. Elle semblait danser, légère, sur une musique qu'elle seule entendait. Bougeant en rythme sous la pluie fine de ce début septembre._

 _Lui était adossé à un arbre, sa jambe encore affaiblie par le piège dans lequel il était resté coincé des jours durant._

 _Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en la regardant tourner et virevolter dans les hautes herbes sauvages._

 _Elle semblait si pure, si insouciante, si innocente._

 _Elle avait tout perdu et elle surmontait sa peine d'une façon qui le rendait tellement envieux qu'il n'aurait pu le supporter de n'importe qui d'autre. Non, c'était comme contagieux avec elle, comme s'il pouvait baigner dans sa force et sa joie de vivre._

 _Il aimait penser qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans son état mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était elle et seulement elle qui se battait pour redevenir elle-même._

 _Il sentait quelquefois qu'elle en faisait trop._

 _Trop d'enthousiasme pour être naturelle._

 _Trop de sourires pour être sincère._

 _Mais il suffisait qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux pour s'en rendre compte. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir._

 _Elle savait que parfois il était bon d'être triste. Elle savait qu'il y avait un juste milieu entre sa catatonie des derniers mois et son euphorie des dernières semaines._

 _Et même si Vircolac pensait qu'il n'y était pour rien dans le changement d'humeur d'Antonia, elle lui devait tout._

 _Il était d'une nature calme et posée mais quand elle lui mentait sur son état d'esprit, qu'elle faisait semblant d'aller bien alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas, il ne lui laissait rien passer._

 _Il ne la prenait pas de front sinon elle se serait braquée mais il lui disait les choses de sorte qu'elle comprenne d'elle-même ce qui n'allait pas dans son comportement._

 _-J'ai perdu mes parents, je connais la peine et le deuil, parfois c'est bon de pleurer et parfois c'est mieux de vivre, lui avait-il dit d'une voix douce un jour qu'elle ne voulait pas se lever de son lit._

 _Elle avait perdu son amour, lui avait perdu sa famille._

 _Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas comparer leurs pertes respectives, ça n'avait rien à voir. Mais lorsque sa mélancolie prenait le dessus elle imaginait ce qu'il se passerait si elle perdait sa mère et ses tristes pensées disparaissaient._

 _Elle n'avait pas tout perdu._

Je ne suis pas seule _, pensa-t-elle en se retournant pour jeter un oeil à Vircolac qui n'avait pas bougé de son arbre._

 _Ils se sourirent tendrement._

 _Un jour il lui avouera qu'il l'aime._

 _Un jour, elle sera prête à l'entendre._

J'ouvris les yeux doucement et l'espace d'un instant j'étais bien. Allongée sur le canapé, ma tête reposait sur les cuisses de Patrick. Sa main massait mon cuir chevelu avec douceur et légèreté, comme s'il s'était lui aussi endormi.

La tête de Jacob était posée sur le bord du canapé au niveau de mon ventre et sa main tenait fermement la mienne. Il s'était assoupi assis par terre à mes côtés.

L'espace d'un instant j'étais bien.

L'espace d'un instant je me demandai comment je pouvais être aussi chanceuse d'avoir ces deux hommes aussi merveilleux dans ma vie.

Puis, lorsque je vis Julia qui dormait la bouche entrouverte dans le fauteuil en face de moi, je me rappelai tous les événements des derniers jours et ma gorge se serra.

Si je pensais avoir beaucoup pleuré depuis mon retour à Forks, ce n'était rien comparé aux trois derniers jours.

J'avais vécu tous les événements dans le brouillard le plus total, je ne me rappelais que de fragments, comme si mon cerveau n'imprimait qu'à travers mes yeux embués.

Tout était tellement confus, comme un rêve dont on ne se rappelle que de vagues détails sans importance.

J'avais l'impression de voir ma vie comme une tierce personne, j'avais été projetée en dehors de mon corps et je n'arrivais pas à revenir à moi.

 _Ce n'est pas réel_ , me disais-je comme lorsque je me réveillais de mes cauchemars.

 _Ce n'est pas réel_ , m'étais-je répété en boucle les deux premiers jours.

Mais il avait fallu aller à l'hôpital. Chez le notaire. A la chambre funéraire. A l'Eglise.

Et j'avais beau me répéter que ce n'était pas réel, que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que j'allais me réveiller, la brutalité de la réalité finissait toujours par me rattrapper.

Charlie était mort.

Et tout ça était bel et bien réel.

Je n'allais pas me réveiller.

Je lui avais dit que je l'aimais juste avant qu'il ne parte rejoindre Megan mais il ne l'avait pas entendu et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

Un sanglot m'échappa. Mes trois amis sursautèrent en même temps et, même si je n'en regardai aucun, je sentis leurs yeux sur moi.

Les caresses sur mon crâne se firent plus prononcées et Jake serra ma main avec un peu plus de force. De son autre main, il se frotta les yeux et se redressa pour me faire face.

Je voyais dans son regard qu'il ne savait pas quoi me dire. Il avait envie de me consoler, de me dire que tout irait bien mais il aimait Charlie comme un deuxième père et il était aussi perdu que moi. J'amenai sa main à ma bouche et y déposai un baiser pour qu'il sache que je comprenais, que je savais, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler.

Je levai les yeux et vis Julia fixer son frère avec beaucoup d'intensité. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre eux non plus et quelquefois c'était assez troublant.

Je savais qu'elle se retenait de me dire ce qu'elle pensait de moi et de ma relation avec son frère et Jake par respect pour ce que je vivais. Je savais que cette conversation arriverait tôt ou tard quoique je fasse, qui que je choisisse.

Je voyais bien derrière toute la peine qu'elle avait pour moi qu'elle n'en resterait pas là alors que je faisais souffrir son frère ouvertement.

Avant, quand je pensais à Jake et Patrick dans la même pièce j'imaginais que les choses seraient tendues, qu'il y aurait sûrement des cris ou des réflexions méchantes, des menaces et des coups bas.

Mais rien de tout ça n'était arrivé. Je savais qu'ils ne deviendraient pas les meilleurs amis du monde mais il y avait comme une espèce d'entente cordiale entre eux.

Ils ne se détestaient pas sans pour autant s'aimer.

Je savais que leur comportement était surtout dû au fait que j'étais une loque humaine et ils me soutenaient tous les deux du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

J'aurais eu du mal à supporter qu'il en soit autrement.

Ma santé mentale ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Je les voyais souvent chuchoter tous les deux ensemble mais ça restait des discussions calmes, jamais ils n'avaient haussé le ton l'un sur l'autre.

Quant à moi je savais que je devais avoir une conversation sérieuse avec chacun d'eux mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable pour l'instant.

Et ce ne serait pas le cas aujourd'hui non plus.

Le réveil sonna sans qu'aucun de nous n'ait parlé.

Julia se leva la première et alla préparer le café dans la cuisine. Après avoir déposé un baiser sur mon front, Jake alla l'aider.

Patrick ne bougea pas et poursuivit ses massages sur mon cuir chevelu.

Je n'avais pas envie de bouger mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix aujourd'hui c'était l'enterrement de Charlie.

Je pris une grande inspiration et me mis sur le dos, mes yeux cherchant ceux de Patrick pour un peu de courage.

Je savais que la journée allait être harassante nerveusement.

-Viens-là, me dit-il en m'attrapant sous les bras pour m'asseoir en travers de ses genoux.

Je plaçai ma tête dans le creux de son cou et il me serra fort comme s'il voulait écraser toute ma peine avec ses bras. C'était à la fois réconfortant et apaisant, j'avais l'impression que plus il serrait plus j'arrivais à respirer correctement, ce qui était totalement paradoxal.

Je retins mes larmes comme je pus. Je ne savais pas si j'y parvenais réellement ou si j'en avais tellement versées que je n'arrivais plus à pleurer.

Je pensai furtivement à mon ancienne famille de vampires et j'enviai un peu leur incapacité lacrymale.

Je sentis Patrick bouger mais je ne bronchai pas.

-Faut qu'on se prépare Bella, me dit-il doucement.

J'aurais tellement voulu être forte.

Mon état d'apitoiement n'aurait pas plu à Charlie et cette pensée m'aida à tenir le reste de la journée.

Je grapillai quelques céréales pour seul petit-déjeuner. J'avais déjà la nausée je n'aurais pas pu avaler plus. Je réussis à boire quelques gorgées de café mais l'odeur me rappela Renée comme à chaque fois. En principe j'étais nostalgique mais dans le bon sens, je me rappelai son sourire, son odeur, son insouciance. Aujourd'hui son manque me rappelait à quel point j'avais perdu d'êtres chers.

Je n'avais plus de famille.

Bien évidemment j'avais toujours ma famille de coeur, les Quileute ainsi que Patrick et Julia mais pour combien de temps encore ?

J'allai me doucher pour essayer de me réveiller et avoir meilleure mine pour les événements du jour.

Déjà je ne dormais plus beaucoup depuis que je faisais des cauchemars mais les trois derniers jours je n'avais dormi que quelques heures par-ci par-là.

J'étais reconnaissante de ne plus faire de cauchemars et de voir des bouts de la vie d'Antonia.

Elle avait réussi à se relever de la perte d'Idahy et j'espérais être aussi forte qu'elle.

Après tout ce que j'avais vécu je devrais avoir l'habitude ? Non ?

S'habituait-on à voir les gens que nous aimions mourir les uns derrière les autres ?

Je sortis de la douche et enfilai une robe noire très simple que Julia avait ramenée de mon appartement. Je regroupai mes cheveux en un chignon flou sur le dessus de ma tête et appliquai un peu de maquillage. Rien de bien voyant, juste assez pour camoufler ma peau blanchâtre limite maladive, mes yeux bouffis et mes cernes violettes.

De toute façon je n'allais pas faire de miracle aujourd'hui.

J'allais pour me brosser les dents lorsque je remarquai la brosse de Charlie posée à côté de la mienne.

Ma respiration commença à s'accélérer et je sus que j'allais avoir une nouvelle attaque de panique si je restais là, je connaissais les symptômes. Je ne réfléchis pas et sortis de la salle de bain pour rejoindre mes amis en bas mais, arrivée au milieu des escaliers, mes jambes ne me portèrent plus et je dus m'asseoir.

J'entendis Patrick, Julia et Jacob parler dans la cuisine. Je n'avais pas l'intention de les espionner mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les écouter:

-J'ai peur qu'elle redevienne comme lorsque les Cullen sont partis, avoua Jake.

-Elle n'en parle jamais, lui répondit Julia.

-C'est normal, elle était plutôt bouleversée apparemment, ajouta Patrick.

-Bouleversée c'est peu dire.

Je pouvais sentir la douleur dans les paroles de Jacob. Il devait très certainement se rappeler l'état dans lequel j'étais avant qu'il ne m'aide à me sentir mieux.

-Elle était complètement déprimée. Elle ne sortait pas, ne mangeait pas. Elle faisait des cauchemars et hurlait toutes les nuits.

-C'est toujours le cas parfois, avoua Patrick.

J'entendis Jake hoqueter de surprise.

-Je pensais que c'était fini, qu'elle avait arrêté quand Vic… quand elle est partie, se reprit-il avant de faire une gaffe.

-Ca dépend des nuits mais il n'est pas rare qu'elle se réveille en plein milieu de la nuit en hurlant des noms. Je connais Renée et Phil mais pas les autres.

-Laisse-moi deviner, soupira Jacob, Sam et Léah ?

Patrick dut acquiescer car Jake ajouta:

-J'ai vraiment peur. Peur qu'un jour je la perde parce qu'elle n'aura plus envie de lutter pour vivre.

-Qu'ON la perde tu veux dire, balança Julia.

Je savais qu'elle était énervée après moi mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle passerait sa frustration sur Jacob.

-Peu importe Julia, c'est pas le moment, la sermonna son frère.

-Je vais faire un tour, dit-elle et j'entendis la porte claquer quelques secondes plus tard.

-Ne lui en veux pas, dit Patrick, elle a du mal à se contenir ces derniers jours.

-J'aimerais bien voir ce que ça donne quand elle n'essaie pas de se contenir, ironisa Jacob.

-Fais-moi confiance, tu n'as pas envie de voir ça, plaisanta Patrick.

Et je pouvais confirmer. Jamais je n'avais voulu me mettre Julia à dos et ça semblait bien être le cas aujourd'hui. Je soupirai et commençai à descendre les escaliers en faisant du bruit pour qu'ils m'entendent.

-Hey, m'interpella Patrick qui s'était levé pour venir à ma rencontre.

-Hey, répondis-je doucement.

Ma voix était déformée par les trémolos qui obstruaient ma gorge en permanence. Et plus j'entendais cette voix fluette prête à se briser sous le coup de l'émotion, plus je me rappelai quel jour on était et plus j'avais envie de pleurer.

Patrick monta à l'étage pour se préparer et j'allai m'asseoir à côté de Jacob.

-Je sais que tu sais que je vous ai entendus, déclarai-je.

Il ricana en levant ses bras pour que je puisse me lover tout contre lui.

-Je ne vais pas redevenir comme avant, promis-je le visage enfoui dans son torse

Il me serra plus fort et embrassa tendrement le haut de ma tête.

/-/-/

C'était ce moment que je redoutais le plus.

Ce moment où j'allais entrer dans l'Église.

Ce moment où j'allais être le centre d'attention.

Où les yeux des gens présents allaient me détailler avec pitié.

On allait murmurer sur mon passage.

Combien j'avais perdu.

Combien mon existence était tragique.

Combien mon père était merveilleux et ne méritait pas ça.

Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me le dise.

En haut des marches de l'Église, je pris une grande inspiration avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, Jacob et Patrick sur mes talons.

Comme je l'avais prédit, tous les regards se tournèrent dans ma direction et je piquai un fard malgré moi.

Comme s'ils avaient senti ma gène, Patrick et Jacob prirent chacun une de mes mains et m'aidèrent à avancer jusqu'au premier rang.

J'avais marché le regard baissé mais une fois assise je me mis à pleurer lorsque je vis tout ce que Megan avait fait. Elle était venue me demander si elle pouvait m'être utile et je l'avais laissée décider du service à l'Eglise. Charlie n'était pas un grand pratiquant mais je savais qu'il aurait aimé ce qu'elle avait choisi.

Le cercueil était en chêne très simple, sans fioriture. Il était entouré de lys, les fleurs qu'elle préférait m'avait-elle dit. Les seules fleurs qu'il lui avait jamais offertes. J'aurais payé cher pour voir Charlie chez le fleuriste, avais-je pensé quand elle m'avait avoué qu'il était arrivé en retard à leur premier rendez-vous à cause de son indécision florale.

La photo qu'elle avait choisie était parfaite. Mon père riait aux éclats, on voyait toutes ses dents et une lueur malicieuse dans le regard que je ne lui connaissais pas.

L'Église était pleine de gens, tout Forks semblait être présent.

Et lorsque le prêtre commença son sermon, je fis le vide dans ma tête sinon je n'arriverais jamais au bout de la journée sans m'effondrer.

Plus tard, j'étais en tête du cortège qui allait de l'Église au cimetière. Patrick me tenait toujours la main et de l'autre, il avait celle de sa soeur. Jacob poussait le fauteuil d'Harry à mes côtés. Tous les Quileute nous suivaient dans un silence religieux.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant le trou béant destiné à accueillir la tombe de mon père, mes genoux lâchèrent. Patrick réussit à m'attraper avant que je ne m'écroule au sol.

Je ne pus plus rien retenir. Mes larmes coulèrent à flot, mes sanglots perturbèrent le silence et la quiétude des lieux. Je regardai le cercueil de mon père descendre dans la terre et je hurlai ma peine et mon désespoir. C'était trop pour moi, chaque centimètre de plus me brisait le coeur. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce que j'avais vécu auparavant.

-Respire Bella, respire, entendis-je.

Mais je ne savais pas de qui ça venait.

Un bout de ma santé mentale s'évanouissait à mesure que disparaissait mon père.

Il fallut que Patrick me porte lorsqu'ils se mirent à recouvrir son cercueil de terre. Je m'étais écroulée comme une poupée de chiffon.

C'était fini.

Tout était fini.

Et tout était réel.

/-/-/

Je m'éveillai dans mon lit quelques heures plus tard. Je ne savais pas comment j'étais arrivée là mais j'en étais bien soulagée.

J'étais aussi reconnaissante que la mise en terre n'ait été que pour la famille et les amis proches. Personne ne m'avait vue perdre les pédales à part ceux qui avaient déjà assisté à une de mes crises passées.

Je me levai, les jambes cotonneuses et l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur dans la tête.

Je me rappelai vaguement avoir pris un anxiolytique en rentrant du cimetière.

Je passai me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain avant de descendre en silence.

Patrick et Julia étaient endormis dans le canapé du salon et Jacob n'était nulle part en vue.

Je pris mon manteau et sortis m'asseoir sur le porche.

J'avais besoin d'un moment seule pour réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire maintenant.

J'avais beaucoup de décisions à prendre et mes pensées devinrent tellement bruyantes que ma tête menaçait d'exploser.

Je devais rentrer à Los Angeles, il n'y avait plus rien pour moi ici. Mon coeur se serra en pensant à Jacob mais ma décision était bizarrement très simple à prendre.

Je ne pouvais pas rester ici et il ne pouvait pas partir.

J'avais pris contact avec le notaire et j'avais déjà une idée de ce que j'allais faire de l'argent que Charlie m'avait laissé en plus de son assurance vie et de la vente de la maison.

Ca me faisait quelque chose de vendre mais je savais que mon père n'était pas du genre matérialiste et j'étais un peu comme lui.

Puis je préférais voir cette maison vivre avec de nouvelles personnes, peut-être même des enfants plutôt qu'elle tombe en ruine faute d'entretien.

Comme je l'avais dit à Jacob quelques jours plus tôt, les souvenirs étaient importants, pas le côté matériel des choses.

Et j'avais des tonnes de souvenirs avec Charlie, des souvenirs qui ne se terniraient jamais, peu importe qui habiterait cette maison dans le futur.

Perdue dans mes réflexions je ne m'aperçus de la présence de Julia qu'une fois qu'elle s'assit à mes côtés:

-Comment tu te sens ? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton concerné.

Je pris quelques secondes avant de répondre que ça irait. J'étais soulagée d'en avoir fini avec tous les préparatifs. Bien sûr j'étais très triste et j'allais l'être encore longtemps mais je pouvais me concentrer sur ma peine et faire mon deuil sans pression maintenant et c'était plus facile à gérer.

-Je songeais à ouvrir un autre R&P en mémoire de Charlie, lui dis-je. Que penserais-tu d'en prendre la gérance ? Tu as le temps d'y réfléchir, c'est pas pour demain.

-Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ? plaisanta-t-elle à moitié.

Je grimaçai.

-Après les événements, je n'étais pas sûre que tu veuilles revenir, répondis-je en me tournant vers elle. Je comprendrais tu sais.

-Je sais, dit-elle en soutenant mon regard. C'est pas facile pour moi.

Sa voix se brisa sur la fin. Je lui pris la main et murmurai:

-Je sais.

Elle serra ma main et nous restâmes plusieurs minutes sans parler.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? finit-elle par me demander.

Je soupirai. Elle ne parlait pas de la succession évidemment, mais de ma situation sentimentale.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondis-je le plus honnêtement possible. Je ne peux pas rester ici donc…

-Donc puisque tu peux pas avoir Jacob tu vas te rabattre sur mon frère ? accusa-t-elle.

-Quoi ?

Je tombai des nues. Comment pouvait-elle croire une seule seconde que son frère serait un choix de seconde main ?

-Excuse-moi, se reprit-elle, je ne supporte pas de le voir comme ça et les mots ont dépassé ma pensée.

-Je sais que la situation est délicate et je déteste les faire souffrir mais tu me connais Julia, je ne resterais jamais avec ton frère simplement parce que c'est la solution de facilité ou parce que ce serait plus pratique. Je l'aime de tout mon coeur.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte jusqu'à présent à quel point j'avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. J'avais besoin de ma meilleure amie.

-Je les aime tous les deux de tout mon coeur, avouai-je alors que les sanglots menaçaient d'exploser.

Elle n'était pas vraiment la personne idéale pour parler de ça mais voilà, je n'avais personne d'autre qu'elle pour le faire et elle sembla le comprendre car elle se rapprocha de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

-Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends ce que tu vis et je ne peux que te conseiller d'y aller avec ton coeur, c'est tout, ne m'en demande pas plus.

J'acquiesçai en silence, je comprenais.

-Tu m'as manqué, chuchotai-je.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, répondit-elle.

/-/-/

Alors que Patrick ramenait Julia à l'aéroport de Port Angeles, Jacob et moi étions au sous-sol de la maison de mon père pour commencer à faire le tri.

Je n'avais pas un grand appartement donc j'allais devoir me séparer de beaucoup de choses malheureusement.

-Regarde ! m'exclamai-je en soufflant sur une vieille photographie encadrée. Renée était enceinte sur celle-là !

La photographie représentait mes parents souriant, mon père derrière Renée ses deux mains formant un coeur sur son ventre. Il avait l'air très mal à l'aise alors qu'elle, elle rayonnait comme d'habitude.

-Oh ! Et celle-là ! dit Jake en en montrant une autre représentant Charlie et Billy avec un nouveau né chacun dans les bras.

-C'est nous ? demandai-je.

-Non je pense que ce sont mes soeurs, les vêtements sont les mêmes.

-Tu as sûrement raison, lui accordai-je en voyant ce qu'il voulait dire. Tu crois que Billy la voudrait ?

Il me fit signe de la tête que oui et posa la photo sur la pile pour Billy.

-Mon dieu ! m'exclamai-je en sortant une autre photographie. Tu déconnais pas quand tu disais qu'on faisait des gâteaux de boue ensemble !

Nous nous mîmes à rire aux éclats en voyant une mini version de moi faire avaler une poignée de boue à une mini version de lui.

-Regarde-moi ce regard ! On a envie de te croquer les joues !

-Je crois que j'étais déjà amoureux à l'époque, dit-il après avoir jeté un oeil à la photo.

Il essayait de plaisanter, je le savais, mais sa réflexion jeta un froid glacial à l'ambiance nostalgique.

Je continuai toujours à trier les photos mais avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme maintenant.

-C'est définitif cette fois n'est-ce pas ?

-Jake, soupirai-je avant qu'il ne me coupe pour continuer.

-Non Bella, je comprends, plus rien ne te retient ici maintenant que Charlie est parti.

-Je suis désolée Jacob, dis-je en soutenant son regard. J'aimerais tellement que les choses soient différentes mais les raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai quitté sont toujours valables.

-Parfois je déteste ce que je suis, grommela-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Je m'approchai et pris son visage entre mes mains, l'obligeant à me regarder:

-Au contraire, pense au jour où tu rencontreras celle qui sera parfaite pour toi, qui t'aimera autant que tu l'aimes, celle qui sera ta moitié parfaite. On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas moi, peu importe ce que tu es Jacob, on aurait pu être heureux mais jamais comme ça et si tu es honnête envers toi-même tu le sais depuis le début.

Il baissa les yeux et je sus qu'il comprenait ce que je disais. Lui aussi avait dû s'apercevoir de ça depuis le temps et en était arrivé à la même conclusion que moi.

Nous aurions pu vivre une grande histoire mais nous n'étions pas _le_ grand amour de l'autre.

Il me prit dans ses bras quelques instants avant d'attraper mon visage entre ses mains. Il ferma les yeux et baissa la tête pour m'embrasser avec toute la passion dont il était capable et je compris qu'il était en train de me dire au revoir pour de bon. J'agrippai son t-shirt de toutes mes forces car même si je savais que c'était la bonne décision, que nous n'étions pas destinés l'un à l'autre, putain ça faisait mal !

-Je l'aime bien, dit-il en posant son front contre le mien. Patrick je veux dire, je l'aime bien.

J'acquiesçai ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre et il retourna au tri du carton qui était devant nous.

/-/-/

Lorsque Patrick rentra de l'aéroport il nous trouva, Jake et moi, avachis sur le canapé, un bol de pop-corn entre nous deux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ? demanda-t-il en posant son manteau et son écharpe dans l'entrée.

-On a trouvé des vieilles cassettes de la jeunesse de Bella au sous-sol, expliqua Jacob.

-Ouh je veux voir ça ! s'exclama Patrick en se frottant les mains.

Il sauta presque sur le canapé, m'arrachant un couinement de surprise.

-Super ! Merci du soutien, levai-je les yeux au ciel.

Les deux hommes rigolèrent. Je pris quelques pop-corn et leur en jetai dessus pour diminuer ma frustration.

-J'ai raté quoi ? demanda Patrick comme s'il s'agissait d'une grande production hollywoodienne.

-Rien de spécial, dis-je. Des anniversaires, des sorties pêches, quelques pique-niques.

-Rien mec, enchaîna Jacob. Bella qui tombe la tête la première dans le gâteau, Bella qui se prend l'hameçon dans le doigt, Bella qui se cogne contre une ruche… La routine quoi, plaisanta-t-il à mon détriment.

Lorsque Patrick se mit à rire de bon coeur je leur mis un coup de coude dans les côtes à chacun.

Y en avait pas un pour rattrapper l'autre et je souris en lui passant le saladier de pop corn. Il prit une grosse poignée et se mit à rire en se tournant vers l'écran.

Apparemment mini-moi venait de se prendre une grosse gamelle.

 _Rien de nouveau_ , pensai-je en regardant une version jeune de Charlie courir pour venir à mon secours.

-Ca va Bella? Rien de cassé ? demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant devant moi pour examiner mon genou râpé jusqu'au sang.

La petite fille à l'écran pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il les essuya tendrement du bout de ses doigts et déposa un baiser sur son front délicat avant de se remettre debout.

-Allez Bella, dit-il en me tendant la main. L'important quand on tombe, c'est de toujours se relever, peu importe la douleur.

Les yeux embués, la petite renifla et s'essuya le nez d'un revers de la manche avant de prendre la main que son père lui tendait.

Elle se releva, boîta sur quelques mètres et repartit en courant.

-Ca c'est ma fille ! cria Charlie avec tellement de fierté dans la voix que les larmes me montèrent.

Le film s'arrêta alors qu'on entendait leurs rires résonner au loin.

Je ne me rappelais pas du tout de ce moment, je devais avoir quatre ou cinq ans et ce devait être pendant les vacances d'été vu que c'était les seuls moments que je passais avec Charlie.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas fait attention que Patrick avait pris ma main et Jacob me serrait tendrement le genou. Les deux m'observaient du coin de l'oeil, je pouvais sentir leurs regards sur moi mais je n'avais pas envie de pleurer. Non, pour la première fois depuis que Charlie était parti, je n'avais pas envie de pleurer, j'avais envie de sourire.

Et c'est ce que je fis.

Je me mis à sourire en regardant la suite de mes péripéties enfantines.

Les vidéos s'enchaînèrent et se ressemblèrent dans le sens où je ne faisais que tomber ou me ridiculiser d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais j'étais toujours le centre d'attention de Charlie. Quelques fois Jacob était là, ou ses soeurs. Je nous vis grandir -ou vieillir dans le cas de Charlie.

Je me mis à rire aux éclats lorsque vers douze ans je poussais Jacob dans une bouse de vache parce qu'il avait tiré sur ma couette.

-L'adolescence t'a fait du bien, ricana Patrick en regardant à l'écran le petit garçon chétif qui me suivait partout comme mon ombre.

 _S'il savait à quel point…_ pensai-je.

Jacob sembla comprendre ce à quoi je pensais car il donna une pression de sa main sur ma cuisse et je me tournai vers lui pour lui sourire tendrement.

Charlie avait raison, peu importait la douleur, l'important c'était de se relever et de faire face.

/-/-/

Je sentis qu'on me portait mais j'étais trop bien pour dire quoi que ce soit.

-Quelle heure est-il ? entendis-je Jacob demander d'une voix endormie.

-Un peu plus de minuit, répondit Patrick.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Non c'est un poids plume.

Arrivé en haut des marches Patrick resserra sa prise autour de moi pour prendre le virage sans me cogner contre un mur. Il entra dans ma chambre et me déposa délicatement sur le lit.

-Tu veux reprendre un cachet ? chuchota-t-il sans savoir si j'étais réveillée ou non.

Il dut prendre mon marmonnement pour un oui car il m'aida à m'asseoir et me donna un cachet avec la bouteille d'eau posée sur ma table de nuit.

-Merci, réussis-je à articuler avant de m'effondrer dans mon lit. Reste…

Il ne dit rien mais je sentis le lit s'affaisser dans mon dos. Quelques secondes plus tard il rabattait la couette sur nous deux et me prenait dans ses bras.

Je soupirai d'aise et me rendormis sans difficulté.

-Ca va mec ? me sembla-t-il entendre plus tard dans la nuit mais je n'étais pas sûre, peut-être étais-je en train de rêver.

-Oui, je réfléchissais.

La voix semblait plus proche de moi, comme dans mon dos.

-Tu veux discuter ? chuchota l'autre personne.

J'eus la sensation que le lit bougeait mais j'étais tellement dans les vapes que je n'en étais pas persuadée non plus. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas pris d'anxiolytiques que je ne me rappelais plus des effets qu'ils me faisaient.

Avais-je toujours eu des hallucinations comme ça ?

Je ne m'en souvenais plus.

-Tu crois qu'elle ira bien ?

-Je suis sûr qu'elle ira bien.

Etait-ce Jacob ?

-J'aimerais tellement savoir quoi dire et quoi faire pour l'aider.

-Le fait que tu sois là l'aide.

-Et toi aussi. J'ai compris à quel point vous étiez liés en regardant les vidéos ce soir. Elle ne peut pas vivre sans toi.

Pourquoi la voix de Patrick sonnait-elle si défaitiste ?

-Elle ne peut pas vivre sans mon amitié, et, de ce côté-là, je suis irremplaçable !

Pourquoi avais-je une folle envie de lever les yeux au ciel ?

-Ecoute Patrick, dit-il plus sérieusement, quand on triait le sous-sol tout à l'heure elle m'a fait comprendre quelque chose que je savais au fond de moi mais que je ne voulais pas m'avouer. Tu sais que je l'aime n'est-ce pas ?

L'autre dut acquiescer car il continua:

-Et tu sais aussi qu'elle m'aime sinon tu m'aurais déjà refait le portrait, essaya-t-il de plaisanter. Et tous les deux, on aurait pu vivre quelque chose de merveilleux ensemble mais pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire. On aurait pu être heureux c'est certain mais on n'est pas _le_ grand amour de l'autre. Je l'ai toujours su au fond de moi, être ensemble, c'est aussi facile que de respirer mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Elle mérite l'Amour, le vrai, elle ne peut pas se contenter d'une histoire simple et ordinaire.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Jamais je n'avais entendu Jacob aussi passionné par ce qu'il disait ce qui me confortait encore plus dans le fait que ce n'était qu'un rêve.

-Tu as raison, elle mérite tout ce que tu dis mais je ne pense pas être celui qu'il lui faut non plus.

Quelqu'un me caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-Elle est si paisible, entendis-je.

-Allez, je descends me coucher, demain va être une longue journée aussi.

-Je vais rester là au cas où elle se réveillerait en pleine nuit.

-Ok Patrick, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Jacob, à demain et… Merci.

Je pouvais presque entendre le sourire dans sa voix et j'étais heureuse de voir les deux hommes les plus importants de ma vie s'entendre aussi bien.

Je dus faire un bruit bizarre car ils ricanèrent tous les deux. Puis j'entendis un bruit fracassant suivit d'un "merde" bruyant.

Si je n'étais pas complètement dans le coltard j'aurais sursauté mais j'avais l'impression que tout mon corps était emprisonné dans du coton, j'étais incapable du moindre geste. Et ça m'allait, j'étais bien, c'était chaud et confortable, réconfortant même.

-Ca va Jacob ?

-Oui c'est rien, je me suis pris les pieds dans une latte. Putain qu'est-ce que… Non ! J'y crois pas !

-Quoi ?

-Viens voir ! La latte se soulève et ça sent la san… ça pue !

Le lit bougea à nouveau et j'avais un peu plus froid qu'avant mais je n'arrivais pas à lui dire de revenir auprès de moi.

-C'est quoi ? Qui c'est lui ?

-Ca, c'est Edward et là, ce sont les membres de sa famille.

Quelqu'un grogna au loin mais je n'en étais pas sûre.

Edward ? Il avait dit Edward ?

Pourquoi Edward serait dans mon plancher ?

Mon esprit partit sur un autre rêve car je n'entendis pas la suite de la conversation et lorsque je m'éveillai le lendemain matin je n'avais plus aucun souvenir de mes rêves de la nuit.

* * *

 **Bon bon bon qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Pour finir sur une bonne nouvelle, je suis en train d'écrire un chapitre point de vue de notre Texan préféré, il arrive dans quelques chapitres !**

 **Je vous dis à vendredi prochain, bon Week-end!**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Coucou!**

 **Je dois dire que la semaine dernière vous m'avez régalée avec tous vos messages, j'ai été agréablement surprise!**

 **Merci à Lysais et à Melodie à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre parce que vous n'avez pas de compte.**

 **Je vois que plus l'histoire avance plus Patrick vous plaît, vous êtes plusieurs à vouloir le consoler quand ils se sépareront avec Bella, va falloir partager mdr.**

 **Sinon vous êtes aussi toutes impatientes de découvrir Jasper, du coup ça me met bien la pression j'arrive plus à écrire ! J'ai presque fini le chapitre dans lequel il apparait mais je fais un gros blocage j'ai tellement peur de vous décevoir vu comment vous l'attendez avec impatience !**

 **Allez sur ce je vous laisse avec Bella, Jacob et Patrick :)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

LA PROPHÉTIE D'ANTONIA

Chapitre 8

/-/-/

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que j'étais réveillée. Allongée sur le dos, je fixais le plafond en essayant de vider mon esprit le plus possible.

Patrick était endormi sur le côté, un bras sous mon oreiller, l'autre en travers de mon ventre. Nos jambes étaient entremêlées et il ronflait légèrement dans mon cou.

J'avais remarqué que nous portions tous les deux nos vêtements de la veille et je me demandais si nous pourrions un jour retrouver l'intimité que nous avions avant.

Je me demandais aussi ce qu'il voulait faire.

D'accord il m'avait dit qu'il se battrait pour moi mais maintenant qu'il m'avait vue au plus mal, qu'en était-il ?

Jamais je ne pourrais lui reprocher de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Ma vie n'était pas simple et elle n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

Et je ne savais toujours pas ce que je voulais faire. Jacob et moi, c'était terminé, il n'y aurait plus rien entre nous, j'en avais conscience et j'étais soulagée quelque part. Bien sûr notre relation allait me manquer mais je n'avais aucun doute, mon ami serait toujours là pour moi.

Mais voulais-je rester avec Patrick ?

Je l'aimais, bien sûr, mais nous savions tous les deux que parfois ce n'était pas suffisant.

Je l'avais trahi de la pire des façons et certaines choses ne s'oublient jamais. Même s'il me pardonnait un jour, il y aurait toujours un moment où la rancoeur prendrait le pas sur l'amour et je ne supporterais pas l'idée que ma trahison soit une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ma tête. Un jour il exploserait et je recevrais son ressentiment en pleine figure.

J'entendis un bruit de casseroles en bas et je sus que Jake était réveillé. Et vu que mes tentatives de vider mon esprit étaient vaines, je décidai de le rejoindre.

Je m'extirpai difficilement des bras de Patrick, je ne voulais pas le réveiller, les derniers jours n'avaient pas été de tout repos pour lui non plus.

Je pris des affaires propres et allai prendre une bonne douche chaude.

L'eau fit des miracles sur mes nerfs et j'étais assez détendue en arrivant en bas.

-Hey, annonçai-je mon arrivée à Jake qui se détourna de sa poêle pour venir m'enlacer.

-Salut Bells, dit-il en déposant un baiser sonore sur mon front.

Je souris nostalgiquement. Il avait arrêté de m'appeler Bells lorsque nous avions commencé à sortir ensemble. Le fait qu'il utilise ce surnom de nouveau me fit un pincement au coeur même si je savais que c'était pour le mieux.

Je ne pouvais pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait, ni ce qu'il méritait.

Et maintenant qu'on était revenus à Bells, je savais qu'il ne se passerait plus rien entre nous. C'était en quelque sorte la conversation que nous aurions dû avoir avant que je parte de Forks, avant que je ne rencontre Patrick.

Il me lâcha pour retourner à ses crêpes et je m'en léchai les babines.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours j'avais faim, très faim !

Jacob s'esclaffa devant mon empressement à m'asseoir devant mon assiette. Je pris mes couverts pour taper sur la table et imiter une enfant:

-J'ai faim ! J'ai faim !

-Ca arrive ! répondit-il hilare.

Cela faisait du bien de l'entendre rire de façon aussi insouciante et mon coeur se serra en se rappelant pourquoi personne n'avait plaisanté depuis quelques jours.

Dans ma contemplation du plafond ce matin j'avais pris la décision de vivre. Pour Charlie.

Ca allait être difficile, je le savais mais j'étais bien entourée et je connaissais les signes de la dépression, je partais avec une longueur d'avance cette fois.

Bien sûr je n'oubliais pas mon père mais comme il me l'avait dit alors que je n'étais qu'une toute petite fille, il fallait se relever, peu importait la douleur. Il n'aurait jamais voulu que je me morfonde et j'allais m'appliquer à ne pas le faire. Pour Charlie.

-Et voilà ! s'exclama Jake en déposant une assiette de crêpes devant mon nez, me sortant de mes réflexions.

Je grimaçai en regardant les crêpes qui semblaient pas assez cuites d'un côté et cramées de l'autre.

-C'est une première, s'excusa-t-il en passant la main derrière sa nuque, mal à l'aise. Ca a l'air si facile quand tu en fais.

J'haussai les épaules et attaquai le plat, j'avais trop faim pour me formaliser sur la cuisson.

-Merci, dis-je la bouche pleine alors qu'il me passait le miel.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

Je réfléchis un instant avant de répondre:

-J'ai dormi. Plutôt profondément, je ne me rappelle plus du tout de mes rêves -ou cauchemars, pensai-je.

-Tu fais toujours autant de cauchemars ?

-Ca dépend des jours.

C'était aussi honnête que je pouvais l'être. Je n'avais pas envie de lui dire que c'était quasiment toutes les nuits depuis que je l'avais quitté. Mais je n'avais pas envie de lui mentir non plus et puis Patrick lui avait déjà dit que j'en faisais, je n'avais aucun intérêt à lui cacher la vérité, il le saurait tout de suite.

-Je pensais qu'après avoir brûlé Victoria, ça se serait arrêté mais j'imagine que certaines choses que tu as vécues ont du mal à disparaître. J'aurais aimé être là pour t'aider, dit-il doucement en me prenant la main.

-Je suis désolée Jake, je voulais gérer ça toute seule. C'était suffisamment difficile pour moi sans avoir à t'en faire porter le fardeau à toi aussi.

-Faut toujours que tu protèges les autres à ton détriment Bells, s'agaça-t-il gentiment.

J'haussai les épaules, je n'avais pas l'impression d'être aussi désintéressée qu'il le disait ou plutôt qu'il me le reprochait avec délicatesse. Non, j'avais l'impression d'être plus souvent égoïste qu'altruiste.

Il soupira mais n'insista pas quand il vit que je ne répondais pas.

-Et toi, tu as bien dormi ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

-Ton canapé n'est vraiment pas confortable mais oui, j'ai bien dormi. Je dormirai bien sur un caillou s'il le fallait, sourit-il, pas dupe de mon changement de conversation. Avant d'aller dormir, on a parlé un peu avec Patrick, dit-il en me sondant du regard.

Je savais ce qu'il essayait de faire. Il voulait que je lui dise dans quel état d'esprit j'étais. Si j'allais essayer de recoller les morceaux avec Patrick ou pas. Il me connaissait tellement bien et, l'espace d'un instant, je maudis cette malédiction d'imprégnation. Nous aurions été parfaits ensemble.

-Tu veux vraiment parler de Patrick et moi ?

Un éclair de douleur passa dans ses yeux mais il se reprit très vite:

-Les amis sont faits pour ça, me dit-il la voix tremblante.

-Merci, soufflai-je sans quitter son regard des yeux. Je sais que c'est dur et rien que pour ce que tu viens de dire, je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais c'est peut-être un peu tôt pour ça, grimaçai-je en m'imaginant confier mes peines de coeur à mon ancien amour.

-Je serai toujours là pour toi, c'est promis.

J'acquiesçai tandis qu'il prenait ma main pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Nous finissions tranquillement de manger lorsque je me rappelai mon rêve de la veille. S'il était réellement venu parler à Patrick hier soir, peut-être que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve après tout.

-Est-ce qu'avec Patrick vous avez parlé d'Edward hier soir ? demandai-je curieuse.

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec le jus d'orange qu'il était en train de boire. Son corps se raidit et je vis son débat intérieur durant une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne me réponde le plus innocemment possible:

-Non, pourquoi veux-tu qu'on parle de la sangsue ?

Il n'y avait pas que lui qui me connaissait bien, moi aussi je savais exactement comment il fonctionnait et à cet instant, il mentait !

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas me mettre en colère. Pourquoi me mentir ? Et surtout maintenant alors que je ne ressentais plus rien pour Edward depuis des lustres. J'espérais pour lui qu'il avait une bonne raison.

-Charlie savait pour vous et les Cullen, dis-je pour changer de sujet.

Cette fois il s'étouffa avec sa crêpe. Il toussa plusieurs fois et fit descendre le morceau coincé avec une gorgée de son jus. Je souris doucement, _bien fait pour lui !_

-Putain Bells tu cherches à m'étouffer ? s'exclama-t-il en posant une main sur son coeur.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Que veux-tu dire Charlie savait pour nous ?

-Je crois que ses mots exacts étaient _"J'ai grandi avec leurs histoires, je connais les légendes, même s'ils aiment penser que je suis complètement ignorant du fait qu'une meute de loups géants se promènent dans la forêt comme si elle leur appartenait"._ Le tout a été marmonné, si j'ai bonne mémoire.

Jacob posa le dos sur sa chaise et prit le temps d'ingérer l'information que je venais de lui donner.

-Du coup il en a conclu ce qu'étaient les Cullen, ajoutai-je alors qu'il n'avait toujours rien dit.

Il fut pris d'un fou rire tout à coup et je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait.

-Quoi ? demandai-je.

-Oh, dit-il entre deux rires, je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant !

-Quoi ?

-Disons qu'il a fait quelques sous-entendus que je trouvais bizarres mais que je n'ai pas relevés sur le moment. S'il savait, ça prend tout son sens aujourd'hui, s'exclaffa-t-il.

-Comme quoi ? demandai-je curieuse de savoir ce que Charlie avait pu lui dire.

-Déjà il ne nous a jamais crus quand on parlait d'attaques animales, il n'a jamais cru l'histoire qu'on lui a sortie pour Emily et encore moins pour Léah et Sam. J'imagine qu'il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde pour ta cicatrice dans le dos non plus, mais une fois, il m'a dit que je sentais le chien mouillé.

Je me mis à rire, c'était tout à fait le genre de Charlie de faire une réflexion de ce genre.

-Je n'en ai rien pensé sur le moment mais je sais maintenant que c'était sa façon de me dire qu'il savait. Un jour il m'a donné cent dollars pour que je m'achète des fringues, rit-il en y repensant.

Il secoua la tête et soupira.

-Il m'a fait la leçon sur le tatouage, comme quoi à seize ans c'était débile, même si on avait la peau dure. J'en reviens pas qu'il savait depuis tout ce temps ! Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ?

-Je pense qu'il attendait que Billy ou Harry le fasse, ou que même moi je lui dise. Tu n'imagines pas tout le soulagement que ça a été pour moi de tout lui dire sans rien lui cacher !

-Je suis content que tu aies pu avoir cette conversation avant qu'il…

Il s'arrêta, conscient soudainement de ce qu'il allait dire mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente coupable. C'était un fait, Charlie était mort et il ne reviendrait pas, ne pas le dire n'y changerait rien du tout.

-Avant qu'il ne parte, finis-je pour lui montrer que c'était possible d'en parler sans que je ne m'effondre. Moi aussi je suis contente, je détestais lui mentir toutes ces années.

On leva la tête à l'unisson lorsque nous entendîmes la douche couler à l'étage.

-C'est un bon gars, soupira Jake, tu devrais lui dire.

-Comment ça ? m'étonnai-je. J'avais peur de comprendre, voulait-il que je lui dise tout sur les vampires et les loups ?

-Tu devrais tout lui dire Bells, je suis sûre qu'il comprendrait beaucoup de choses si tu lui racontais toute l'histoire.

-Il me prendrait pour une folle ! Est-ce que l'Alpha de la meute est vraiment en train de me donner la permission de divulguer le secret le plus important de sa vie à un gars qu'il ne connaît que depuis quelques jours ?

-C'est à peu près ça, se mit-il à rire. Mais plus sérieusement, je suis sûr qu'il te surprendrait si tu lui en laissais l'occasion.

-Quand bien même ce serait mon secret à dévoiler, tu sais qu'une partie pourrait le faire tuer ? Il serait plus en danger de savoir ce qui existe dans ce monde que de continuer à l'ignorer.

-C'est toi qui vois Bells, c'est pas ma relation, je te donne juste un conseil: lui cacher une part aussi importante de ta vie ne fera que l'éloigner de toi.

La conversation s'arrêta lorsque les pas de Patrick se firent entendre dans les escaliers.

-Bonjour, dit-il timidement en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il nous regarda quelques instants Jake et moi, sûrement pour sonder l'humeur.

-Bonjour Patrick, lui souris-je tendrement. Jake a fait des moitiés de crêpes.

-Comment ça ? Il demanda quand il vit la malice dans mon regard et il me fit un vrai sourire pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à Forks.

-Elles ne sont cuites que d'un côté, plaisantai-je en me levant le plus vite possible sachant très bien que Jake allait m'attaquer. Protège-moi ! hurlai-je en me planquant derrière Patrick mais ce dernier s'écarta et me laissa vulnérable face à Jake qui m'attrapa et me jeta sur son épaule sans effort.

-Tu disais pas ça quand tu en mangeais cinq ! se défendit Jake en me donnant une tape sur les fesses.

-Patrick! criai-je à ce dernier qui haussa les épaules et se mit à table. Il ne s'excusa même pas. Ah bravo ! La solidarité masculine ! Merci ! râlai-je pour la forme.

-On ne se moque jamais d'un homme qui cuisine Bella, plaisanta-t-il en prenant une crêpe. Même si ce qu'il a fait a un aspect douteux, poursuivit-il en examinant la crêpe sous tous les angles.

-Hey ! s'indigna Jacob en me reposant au sol sans aucune délicatesse.

-Désolé mon pote mais y a quand même des limites, lui dit-il sérieusement et je partis dans un fou rire monumental en voyant la mine déconfite de Jacob et le regard plein d'excuse de Patrick.

J'avais beaucoup de chance de les avoir tous les deux, pensai-je en essayant de me calmer mais Jake se mit à bouder et il ressemblait tellement à ce petit garçon chétif à qui j'essayais de faire avaler de la boue que je me mis à pleurer sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi.

-Oh non Bells ! Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît !

-Désolée, dis-je alors qu'ils accoururent tous les deux pour me prendre dans leurs bras.

Oui, j'avais beaucoup de chance de les avoir dans ma vie.

/-/-/

-Je pose le courrier sur la table, me dit Patrick alors que je finissais de faire la vaisselle.

Jacob était parti à la réserve pour la journée et nous devions le rejoindre ce soir pour un feu de camp.

-Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? me demanda-t-il en se mettant à mes côtés pour essuyer la vaisselle à mesure que je la rinçais.

-Aucune idée, y'a pas grand chose à faire à Forks. On aura vite fait le tour.

J'haussai les épaules, une fois que je lui aurais montré le lycée et le Dinner, on pourrait rentrer.

-Le soleil est de sortie, dis-je en regardant par la fenêtre, on peut peut-être faire un tour en forêt si ça te dit.

Il acquiesça et je lui souris, sachant exactement où l'amener.

-Prends une veste chaude, il risque de faire frais là où on va, lui précisai-je.

Alors que nous étions devant la porte pour partir, il tendit la main pour attrapper les clés de sa voiture de location mais je le devançai en prenant celles de mon pick-up.

-Tu ne vivras pas l'expérience correctement si tu n'as pas le bon véhicule.

Il s'esclaffa et passa la porte sans poser plus de questions et je fermai la maison derrière lui.

-Charlie m'a acheté cette merveille quand je suis venue vivre avec lui, dis-je alors que nous roulions depuis cinq minutes.

-Merveille ? demanda-t-il dubitatif.

-On ne dit pas du mal du camion, le sermonnai-je gentiment.

-Ok, ok ! Il leva les mains pour se défendre. C'est un super cadeau.

Je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il souriait.

-Le meilleur, soupirai-je. Il en a vu des choses. Il a même été percuté par un van quelques semaines après mon arrivée ici mais il ne m'a jamais fait défaut. Il est à Seth maintenant, mais pour lui c'est une fille.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je déballais ça. C'était une façon de le laisser un peu plus entrer dans ma vie. Je n'en parlais jamais depuis que j'étais partie et, bien que je n'allais pas tout lui dire aujourd'hui, il méritait d'en savoir un peu plus.

Je passais devant le chemin qui menait à la maison des Cullen et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient partis, j'étais tentée d'y aller.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ? demanda Patrick qui n'avait rien raté de mon hésitation.

-La maison des Cullen, soupirai-je en le regardant.

Puis, comme il ne comprenait pas qui étaient les Cullen je précisai:

-C'est là qu'habitaient Edward et sa famille.

-Tu veux qu'on aille voir ?

Voulais-je aller voir ?

Une part de moi avait envie, bien sûr. Je voulais voir de mes yeux que je n'avais pas tout rêvé, qu'ils avaient existé et que je les avais aimés.

Une autre part de moi avait peur de ce que je pourrais trouver. Et si la maison était en ruine? Et s'il n'y avait plus rien du tout ? Je savais qu'ils ne reviendraient pas mais étais-je prête à en voir la preuve physique ?

-Peut-être au retour, répondis-je pour me laisser encore quelques temps pour réfléchir à ce que je voulais faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes sur la route pittoresque en bordure de falaise. La route longeait la mer et le spectacle était comme dans mon souvenir: à couper le souffle.

-Waouh ! C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Patrick en regardant par dessus ma tête.

-Les Quileutes sautent souvent de là, lui avouai-je en lui montrant la falaise du doigt.

-De tout en haut ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, avec Jake et les autres de La Push, c'est un peu comme un rite de passage.

-C'est là qu'on va ?

-Oui, on peut se garer un peu plus haut et on fera le reste à pied. De là-haut tu peux voir toute la réserve, c'est magnifique lorsque le ciel n'est pas couvert.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin je tournai à gauche et me garai sur le petit terre plein qui bordait la route. Il n'y avait personne, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant à cette heure de la journée en pleine semaine.

J'éteignis le moteur et attendis que Patrick fasse le tour du véhicule pour venir m'ouvrir la porte. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que je faisais habituellement, je savais ouvrir ma propre portière, mais j'avais besoin de quelques secondes pour moi.

Je lui souris et descendis, il me prit la main pour m'aider et je l'attirai en direction du sentier de terre menant au sommet de la plus haute falaise surplombant la réserve Quileute.

Le chemin traversait la forêt dense si familière. Je ralentis le pas lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'endroit où Victoria nous avait attaqués. Mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux lorsque je vis deux bouquets de fleurs déposés au pied de l'arbre contre lequel je m'étais réfugiée pendant la bataille. Léah m'avait protégée au détriment de sa propre vie et je lui en serais toujours reconnaissante.

Je levai les yeux vers Patrick qui me regardait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude lorsqu'il prit ma main dans la sienne. Un frisson me parcourut lorsqu'une légère brise se leva. Je lui souris timidement pour lui faire comprendre que j'allais bien.

-On était venus camper ici, mentis-je en montrant du doigt les fleurs posées au pied de l'arbre. On voulait dormir et se réveiller avec cette vue, expliquai-je.

J'avais tellement raconté ce mensonge, d'abord aux ambulanciers, puis à l'équipe médicale de l'hôpital et ensuite à la Police, qu'il me paraissait même plus exact que ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ici. Je lui avais déjà tout raconté le jour de son arrivée mais être sur les lieux du drame me ramenait à ce moment et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'en parler.

-Je me suis réveillée à cause des cris, poursuivis-je, jamais je n'oublierai ces hurlements de terreur.

Je frissonnai encore en pensant aux jappements d'horreur de Léah lorsqu'elle vit la mort de Sam en direct grâce à leur façon spéciale de communiquer entre loups. L'agonie dans ses hurlements me hantaient toujours et la scène était imprimée à jamais dans mon cerveau.

Patrick avait passé un bras autour de mes épaules en réconfort. Il essaya de m'entraîner plus loin mais mes jambes refusèrent de coopérer et mes yeux restèrent bloqués sur ces bouquets de fleurs.

-Sam et Léah, sont morts ici lorsque... _les_ _vampires_ , pensai-je, l'ours nous a attaqués.

Je sus qu'il comprit où je voulais en venir lorsqu'il caressa mon dos du bout de ses doigts. J'avais toujours été vague sur ma cicatrice, j'avais juste dit qu'un animal m'avait attaquée et il n'avait jamais posé de question. Il attendait que j'en parle de moi-même, comme toujours.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il.

-Moi aussi, soufflai-je en prenant sa main pour continuer notre chemin vers le sommet le plus haut de la falaise.

Le reste du parcours se fit en silence, nous étions tous les deux perdus dans nos pensées sans pour autant nous lâcher les mains.

-C'est magnifique, souffla-t-il alors que la forêt s'arrêta brusquement à quelques mètres du bord de la falaise.

La vue était dégagée, on pouvait voir les plages de la réserve ainsi que les premières maisons qui la bordaient. L'océan s'étendait à perte de vue devant nous. Une bourrasque de vent me fit vaciller légèrement et je fermai les yeux pour profiter de cette odeur marine qui m'avait tant manqué.

A Los Angeles, l'océan sentait le sel, le sable chaud et le monoï. Ici, l'humidité constante et la forêt, faisaient que l'océan avait une toute autre odeur, un bouquet réconfortant et familier. Ca sentait le poisson et la terre, ça sentait Charlie après une journée à la pêche. C'était le parfum de la maison et je me mis à sourire en réalisant que peu importe où je serai, cette odeur me ramènerait toujours à Charlie, comme l'odeur du café à Renée.

/-/-/

-Bella ! s'exclama Seth en s'élançant dans notre direction.

-Ils prennent tous des stéroïdes ou quoi ?

La remarque de Patrick me fit rire jusqu'à ce que Seth m'attrape dans ses bras et me fasse tourner.

-Je vais vomir, prévins-je alors que le paysage autour de moi devenait flou.

-Désolé, ricanna Seth en me reposant délicatement au sol. Il garda ses mains sur mes épaules le temps que ma tête arrête de tourner. J'oublie à quel point tu es… fragile.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et je levai les yeux au ciel sachant pertinemment qu'il voulait dire _humaine_.

-Seth, je te présente Patrick. Patrick, Seth.

Ils s'étaient vus le jour de l'enterrement mais je n'avais pas fait les présentations officielles. Je n'avais pas besoin d'en dire plus, Seth savait tout ce que Jacob savait de Patrick et j'avais passé l'après-midi à parler à ce dernier de mes amis de La Push. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main amicalement, enfin c'était ce qu'il me semblait avant de voir Patrick légèrement grimacer. Il se massa discrètement la main quand Seth tourna le dos.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes sur la plage, la soirée avait déjà commencé. Jake et Emily vinrent m'enlacer et je restais un moment à discuter avec Billy tandis que Jacob faisait les présentations avec Patrick.

-Il ira bien cette fois Bella, me dit Billy en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

J'acquiesçai en silence, regardant Jacob évoluer au milieu de sa famille et ses amis.

-Et toi ? Ca va aller ?

-Ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours mais ça ira aussi, répondis-je sans quitter Jake des yeux. Et toi ?

Il soupira longuement avant de me répondre:

-Ton père était mon plus ancien et fidèle ami, ce matin j'étais sur le porche à l'attendre pour aller pêcher aux aurores. Tout à l'heure je voulais l'appeler pour lui dire que Jake était rentré avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Je serrai sa main, je comprenais exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Je le lâchai quelques instants pour aller remplir deux verres de whisky et lui en tendis un.

-A Charlie ?

-A Charlie ! répondit-il en trinquant avec moi. Repose en paix, vieil ami.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans accroc, dans une ambiance bon enfant. J'avais senti à plusieurs reprises les regards de Paul et Jared sur moi mais aucun des deux n'étaient venus me parler. Je me demandai s'il n'y avait pas un ordre d'alpha derrière, ce qui expliquerait que Paul garde ses réflexions pour lui. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de se réfréner. Jared était plus diplomate que son ami tout en étant très franc.

Embry et Quil étaient venus me présenter leurs condoléances chacun leur tour et même s'ils n'avaient pas été aussi chaleureux qu'avant avec moi, ils n'avaient pas été froids non plus. Je savais que j'avais blessé leur meilleur ami, leur alpha, et je me contentais du peu qu'ils voulaient bien me donner ce soir. Peut-être qu'avec le temps ils verraient les choses autrement mais pour aujourd'hui, je ne m'en formalisai pas.

-Tu passes une bonne soirée ? demandai-je à Patrick lorsqu'il me rejoignit au coin du feu.

Il s'asseya derrière moi et écarta les jambes pour que je puisse me reposer sur son torse.

-Tu es tout essoufflé, souris-je en sentant également son coeur battre la chamade sous ma tête.

-Ces gosses ont de l'endurance, je me sens vieux, chouina-t-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Regarde-moi ces armoires à glace !

Je souris en regardant toute la meute jouer à quelque chose qui ressemblait à du football américain. Ils couraient, se taclaient et se bagarraient, le tout en rigolant. Pour le coup, ils ressemblaient vraiment à des jeunes de leur âge. Leur allure les vieillissait, le plus âgé avait à peine vingt cinq ans et son regard était teinté de cette tristesse qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait vécu plus de vie que la sienne. Et les voir jouer, si insouciants, rire si innocemment me faisait presque oublier tout ce que ce monde avait de pourri.

-Il y a quelque chose dans l'air de la réserve, ris-je alors que Jacob venait de faire avaler le sable à Paul.

Ce dernier se releva et se mit à trembler de colère. Je me raidis, me rappelant le jour où je l'avais confronté à propos de Jake. J'eus peur l'espace d'un instant qu'il se métamorphose mais Embry lui donna une tape dans le dos et tous les loups se mirent à rire lorsqu'il cracha un peu de sable.

-Je me sens ridicule à côté, plaisanta-t-il. Et vieux aussi, je me sens vieux.

Je me tournai légèrement et pris tendrement son visage entre mes mains pour qu'il me regarde bien dans les yeux.

-L'âge c'est dans la tête, lui dis-je en déposant un tout petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

Les quelques secondes que dura ce baiser, un violent courant électrique parcourut tout mon corps. Je voulais approfondir et l'embrasser à perdre haleine mais quelque chose au fond de moi me retint. Je reculai, réticente, et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes, mes jambes par dessus la sienne, ses bras autour de ma taille et ma tête tout contre lui. J'étais si bien que je m'endormis, bercée par les rires de mes amis et sa respiration qui s'était apaisée.

/-/-/

 _-Ne me suis pas Antonia ! s'énerva Vircolac alors qu'il courait en direction de la forêt._

 _Il était tellement pris dans ses sentiments pour elle qu'il n'avait pas fait attention. Le monstre en lui commençait à se réveiller et il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de prendre possession de son corps._

 _-Tu ne me feras pas de mal._

 _Son ton était tellement ferme qu'il s'arrêta pour lui faire face._

 _-Antonia, plaida-t-il, ne me suis pas._

 _Qu'il lui crie dessus ou qu'il essaie de l'amadouer, il ne la ferait pas changer d'avis._

 _-Tu ne me feras pas de mal, répéta-t-elle lorsque ses mains encadrèrent son visage._

 _-Moi non, mais le monstre… commença-t-il._

 _Elle soupira. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation._

 _-Le monstre fait partie de toi, au lieu de le combattre et de le voir comme une entité à part, il faut que tu l'embrasses._

 _-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, gronda-t-il._

 _Cette partie de lui était sombre, lugubre, animale, marchant à l'instinct pur et simple. Il n'y avait rien à aimer ni à embrasser. C'était une malédiction transmise de générations en générations. Ses parents étaient morts à cause de cette fatalité. Ils avaient été chassés et tués pour ce qu'ils étaient et aujourd'hui, alors que la bête en lui s'impatientait, il regrettait qu'Antonia l'ait sauvé. Il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de la mettre en danger._

 _-Laisse-moi partir, implora-t-il, je ne veux pas te faire de mal._

 _Elle l'embrassa tendrement, y mettant tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé d'elle même._

 _-Je t'aime, lui dit-elle alors que les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues._

 _Vircolac hoqueta de stupeur. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait ses mots et son coeur se gonfla de joie._

 _-Je t'aime, lui répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras._

 _Il déposa des dizaines de petits baisers sur tout son visage, elle se mit à rire et, pour la première fois depuis Idahy, elle ne se sentait pas coupable de le faire._

 _Il la reposa au sol alors que le soleil finissait de se coucher. La lune allait bientôt apparaître, il fallait qu'il se dépêche maintenant. Il lança un dernier regard à Antonia, priant pour qu'elle ne le suive pas, avant de s'élancer vers la forêt._

 _L'instant d'après, alors que la pleine lune apparaissait derrière les nuages, la bête surgit en un hurlement mi-humain mi-animal, déchirant sa peau, modifiant sa structure osseuse. L'homme en lui hurla de douleur tandis que la bête se complaisait dans sa souffrance._

 _Antonia s'approcha doucement de la bête et celle-ci se retourna et gronda sauvagement pour la prévenir de ne pas aller plus loin._

 _-Tu ne me feras pas de mal, dit-elle sûre d'elle._

 _La bête poussa un rugissement bestial qui effraya tous les animaux aux alentours et le silence se fit lorsqu'elle se posta à seulement quelques centimètres du visage impassible d'Antonia. Le souffle chaud de la bête lui caressa le visage, de la bave coulait de ses babines retroussées sur des crocs acérés. Il ressemblait à un loup sauvage et enragé mais il ne lui faisait pas peur._

 _-Je t'aime Vircolac, et j'aime tout de toi, dit-elle à la bête avant de lever doucement sa main pour essayer de le toucher._

 _La bête gronda intensément avant de bondir par-dessus Antonia et disparaître dans la forêt._

Je m'éveillai en sursaut, passant directement la main sur mon visage, j'avais l'impression de sentir encore le souffle chaud du loup-garou sur ma peau. Ces rêves devenaient bien trop vivaces à mon goût.

-Ca va Bella ?

Je tournai la tête vers Patrick qui était au volant de mon camion. Je regardai la route, essayant de me repérer et je réalisai qu'il tournerait bientôt dans ma rue.

-Ca va, dis-je d'une voix fébrile qui trahit mon mensonge mais il ne commenta pas et se gara devant la maison de mon père.

-Tu dormais profondément, me dit-il, je n'ai pas osé te réveiller pour dire au revoir à tes amis.

-C'est pas grave, répondis-je en reprenant le dessus sur mes émotions. Je les reverrai avant de partir.

Je mis le rêve dans un coin de ma tête pour y réfléchir plus tard. Là n'était pas le moment et honnêtement j'étais pétrifiée. Je cherchai la lune sans m'en rendre compte et fus soulagée de ne voir qu'un mince quartier briller dans le ciel.

Les Cullen m'avaient dit que les Volturi avaient éradiqué les loups-garous mais mon rêve semblait tellement réel que je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper.

Patrick sortit de la voiture et fit le tour pour m'aider à descendre. Je le laissai faire, j'avais les jambes en coton. Et dire que ce n'était qu'un rêve, j'avais une toute autre appréciation du courage d'Antonia qui n'avait été qu'à quelques centimètres du monstre enragé. Patrick ouvrit la porte de ma maison et je m'affalai sur une chaise de la cuisine.

-Tu veux un thé ? me demanda-t-il en attrapant la vieille bouilloire de Charlie.

-S'il te plaît, répondis-je en feuilletant le courrier qu'il avait déposé ce matin sur la table.

Au milieu des factures et des dépliants publicitaires, une enveloppe attira mon attention. L'écriture manuscrite de l'adresse et du nom de Charlie était si parfaite qu'elle semblait imprimée informatiquement. Instinctivement, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas et les seules personnes qui pouvaient écrire si élégamment, avec une telle perfection, ne pouvaient être que des vampires. Mon coeur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine.

 _Pourquoi maintenant ?_

Il m'avait promis que ce serait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé et il avait tenu parole jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Tu ne vas pas l'ouvrir ? questionna Patrick.

-Si… ma voix était rauque, nouée d'émotion. Je… je crois que c'est une lettre des Cullen.

 _Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ?_

-Ils ont peut-être appris pour Charlie.

-La lettre lui est adressée, chuchotai-je en ouvrant l'enveloppe.

A l'intérieur, je dépliai la petite carte et lus les mots écrits de la même main que l'enveloppe. Je dus relire plusieurs fois avant de comprendre.

 _Cher Charlie,_

 _Il n'y a pas de mot pour exprimer à quel point nous sommes affligés par la dure perte de Bella. Nous l'aimions tous de tout notre coeur et sa disparition laissera un trou béant dans nos vies._

 _Nous espérons sincèrement que notre sympathie vous apportera un peu de réconfort._

 _Avec toute notre amitié,_

 _Carlisle, Esmée et leurs enfants._

-C'est bien une lettre de condoléances, dis-je à Patrick alors qu'il posait une tasse fumante devant moi. Mais pour ma mort.

-Comment ça ?

Je lui tendis la lettre qu'il lise de lui-même. Ils me croyaient morte et c'est tout ce à quoi j'avais droit ? Une lettre de quelques lignes ?

-Comment en ont-ils déduit ça ? s'interrogea Patrick.

J'avais bien une petite idée et elle s'appelait Alice. Mais comment pouvait-elle être aussi loin de la vérité ?

-Aucune idée, dis-je complètement défaite.

Maintenant qu'ils me croyaient morte, jamais ils ne reviendraient. Je m'étais convaincue qu'ils ne reviendraient pas après toutes ces années mais au fond de moi j'avais quand même gardé une petite étincelle d'espoir qui venait de se prendre un ouragan en pleine face.

Et cette réalisation me frappa de plein fouet. Ma mère et mon père étaient morts, ma famille de substitution m'en voulait et ma famille de coeur me croyait morte.

-Respire Bella, me dit Patrick en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

J'avais commencé à hyperventiler sans m'en rendre compte.

Ils ne reviendraient jamais.

-Bella ? me secoua-t-il.

Je levai la tête et mon regard se fixa sur le sien. Il était inquiet et il avait un millier de questions en tête qu'il ne me poserait jamais, il attendrait que je sois prête à lui donner les réponses sans qu'il n'ait besoin de les formuler.

-Quoi ?

-Viens, me demanda-t-il en prenant ma main pour m'aider à me lever.

Il m'entraina à sa suite dans les escaliers et commença à m'expliquer:

-Jacob est venu me parler hier soir et au moment où il allait redescendre il a trébuché et une latte de ton plancher s'est surélevée.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans ma chambre, il lâcha ma main et s'accroupit au pied de mon lit, tâtant le plancher du bout de ses doigts. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire jusqu'à ce qu'une latte se soulève pour révéler une cachette dont il sortit un petit paquet.

Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés, m'emparant de l'objet enveloppé de tissus qu'il tenait dans les mains.

-Jacob m'a demandé de ne rien te dire, je n'étais pas d'accord mais il m'a convaincu que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?

Ma gorge était sèche. L'odeur qui se dégageait du paquet que j'avais dans les mains était très caractéristique et je la reconnaitrais les yeux fermés: Edward. C'était certainement un de ses vêtements qui enveloppait le tout.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de secret pour toi Bella.

 _J'en avais tellement pour lui…_

-Et la lettre que tu viens de recevoir t'a chamboulée, je peux le voir et je me dis que peut-être il y a quelque chose là-dedans qui peut t'aider.

-Merci, répondis-je en levant les yeux pour le regarder. Merci de ne pas prendre les décisions à ma place. Jake n'aurait jamais dû te demander ça.

-Il voulait juste te protéger.

-Je sais, souris-je, mais Edward avait cette manie et regarde où ça nous a menés ?

J'écartai délicatement le tissu et me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait bien d'une de ses chemises, celle qu'il portait lors de notre première soirée au restaurant Italien. Du bout des doigts, je caressai le tissu, complètement fascinée d'avoir un bout de lui après toutes ses années. Souvent je m'étais demandé s'ils avaient réellement existé ou si j'étais complètement folle.

A l'intérieur de la chemise, je reconnus le boitier de CD de ma berceuse et je restai plusieurs minutes à observer l'objet sous toutes les coutures.

-Veux-tu que je le mette ? demanda Patrick me sortant de mon examination.

-S'il te plaît, soufflai-je en lui tendant le CD.

Je fermai les yeux lorsque les douces notes envahirent ma chambre. Je souris nostalgiquement, fredonnant la mélodie parfaite de cette berceuse que je pensais avoir oublié depuis longtemps.

-Il a écrit ce morceau pour moi, expliquai-je à Patrick qui ne dit rien et me laissa continuer à regarder ce qu'Edward avait laissé d'autre dans mon plancher.

Il y avait une photo de nous deux, une autre de toute la famille le soir de mon anniversaire, avant que je n'ouvre mes cadeaux. Il y avait le bracelet que Rosalie m'avait offert ce soir-là ainsi que les billets d'avion, cadeau de Carlisle et Esmée. Il y avait aussi une photo d'Alice, Jasper, Edward et moi au bal de promo. Je fronçai les sourcils devant cette photo où nous regardions tous l'objectif à l'exception de Jasper qui me regardait moi.

-C'est qui lui ? demanda Patrick en montrant Jasper du bout des doigts sur la photo où nous étions tous ensemble le soir de mon anniversaire.

-Jasper, le petit-ami d'Alice, répondis-je en lui montrant qui était Alice.

C'était bizarre de l'appeler "petit-ami" alors qu'ils étaient des âmes soeurs.

-Il ne te regarde pas comme quelqu'un qui a une petite-amie, fit-il remarquer en me tendant le cliché.

En y prêtant attention, il était vrai qu'il ne semblait pas si proche que ça d'Alice. Tout comme sur la photo du bal de promo d'ailleurs. Je n'avais jamais remarqué avant, il y avait quelque chose dans le regard qu'il me lançait, quelque chose de… tendre ? C'était difficile à expliquer d'une photo alors j'essayais de fouiller dans mes souvenirs mais je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à lui jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il était toujours avec nous dans la pièce mais souvent à une extrémité. Edward m'avait dit que c'était parce que mon odeur était beaucoup trop appétissante mais en examinant le regard de Jasper sur les deux photos que j'avais, je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas autre chose.

-On dirait presque qu'il est amoureux de toi en secret sur les photos, plaisanta Patrick.

Je ricanai et rejetai son avis d'un geste de la main, c'était impossible. Les photos avaient été prises au mauvais moment, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Il ne me restait plus qu'une chose à regarder dans le paquet et je redoutais l'épreuve. Il s'agissait d'une enveloppe avec mon nom dessus et je reconnaissais parfaitement l'écriture d'Edward sur celle-ci. Je sortis la feuille de papier et, les mains tremblantes, je la dépliai soigneusement.

Dans mes oreilles résonnaient les notes de ma berceuse et j'eus presque les larmes aux yeux en lisant la première ligne.

-Tu veux que je te laisse quelques minutes ? proposa Patrick.

J'acquiesçai, incapable de parler tellement j'avais la gorge serrée. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce. Il referma la porte derrière lui et je pris une grande inspiration avant de lire la lettre qui m'était adressée.

 _Bella, mon amour,_

 _Je ne sais pas dans quelles circonstances je souhaite que tu trouves cette lettre. Une part de moi voudrait que ce soit dès demain, que je puisse te revenir au plus vite et me faire pardonner pour toutes ces horreurs que je t'ai dites._

 _Et une part de moi sait que tu mérites une belle vie humaine que mon espèce met en danger par ma seule présence à tes côtés._

 _Te quitter a été l'épreuve la plus difficile de toute mon existence et je regrette chaque mot que je t'ai dit dans les bois._

 _Tu es et resteras toute ma vie Bella et je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma sordide immortalité._

 _Profite de chaque instant de ta vie, je t'ai promis de ne plus jamais intervenir mais je suis incapable de t'oublier pour autant et le jour où tu rendras ton dernier souffle, après une belle et longue vie, sache que je te suivrai de près dans le repos éternel._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _A toi éternellement,_

 _Edward._

* * *

 **Tan tan tan !**

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Certaines voulaient savoir comment j'allais amener les Cullen, on y arrive ;)**

 **Il me tarde vraiment de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette lettre et de comment va réagir Bella à ça !**

 **Sinon j'espère que Vircolac vous a plu aussi, on n'avait juste eu quelques aperçus dans les chapitres précédents, là vous avez eu droit à la bête !**

 **Dans le prochain vous aurez la première rencontre de Martiko et Antonia, j'aimerais bien savoir comment vous la voyez !**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et je vous dis à vendredi prochain (je vais de suite retrouver Jasper et finir ENFIN son chapitre lol!)**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour !**

 **C'est un gros chapitre qui vous attend, il se passe pas mal de choses du côté de Bella mais aussi d'Antonia.**

 **J'en dis pas plus parce que j'ai pas envie de vous spoiler le truc donc je vous retrouve en bas !**

 **Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

LA PROPHÉTIE D'ANTONIA

Chapitre 9

/-/-/

-Non mais quel idiot ! hurlai-je en froissant la lettre d'Edward.

Je la mis en boule et la jetai de toutes mes forces à travers ma chambre.

-Quel imbécile ! m'exclamai-je énervée.

Autant j'avais été triste lorsque j'avais lu la carte de condoléances adressée à Charlie pour ma mort autant maintenant que je venais de lire cette lettre j'étais folle de rage !

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

Il m'avait quittée en me faisant croire qu'il ne m'avait jamais aimée, il n'avait pas jeté un regard en arrière alors qu'il me disait que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui et qu'il en avait marre de faire semblant d'être ce qu'il n'était pas.

Et tout cela n'était que des mensonges pour me protéger ?

-Il est complètement taré ! ne pus-je m'empêcher de crier.

Et aujourd'hui il me croyait morte et quoi ? Il allait se suicider ?

-Il est débile ! dis-je en me relevant précipitamment.

Je ne réfléchis pas pendant des heures je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. J'attrapai ma valise dans mon placard et la déposai sur le lit.

Je commençai à la remplir lorsque Patrick entra dans la chambre:

-Ca va ?

Je soupirai avant de lui parler, j'étais énervée mais il n'y avait rien contre lui.

-Ca va, répondis-je un peu trop sèchement.

Je pris quelques secondes, je fermai les yeux et soufflai un bon coup pour me concentrer et me détendre avant de répéter:

-Ca va, d'une voix plus douce cette fois.

-Est-ce que je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ?

N'importe qui m'aurait posé des dizaines de questions. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi fais-tu ta valise ? Il y avait quoi dans la lettre ? Mais pas lui. Pas parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire non, simplement parce qu'il savait que je n'étais pas en état de lui répondre. Ou peut-être se doutait-il que je ne pourrais pas être complètement honnête avec lui ?

-Tu veux bien appeler Jake s'il te plaît et lui demander de venir le plus vite possible ?

Dans mon regard j'essayai de lui faire passer toute ma gratitude. Il acquiesça et descendit. Pendant ce temps-là je fourrai tous mes vêtements dans la valise sans prendre la peine de les plier. Je n'oubliai pas de prendre le livre des légendes Quileute. Même s'il n'y avait rien de plus sur cette Prophétie, quelque chose au fond de moi me disait de ne pas m'en séparer.

Mes gestes étaient brusques et mes pas lourds sur le plancher.

-Mais qui planque des souvenirs sous une latte de plancher ? marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Depuis qu'il m'avait quittée, je n'avais eu de cesse de lui trouver des excuses et, par la même occasion de me dénigrer. Moi l'humaine insignifiante incapable de retenir l'attention du vampire exceptionnel.

Mais tout ça c'était des conneries et c'était un grand malade s'il croyait que j'allais le laisser se suicider à cause de sa stupidité.

Non mais quel crétin !

Je n'aurais sûrement pas sa mort sur la conscience, j'en avais bien assez sans rajouter la sienne !

Quel con !

J'allai à la salle de bain récupérer mes affaires de toilette d'une démarche lourde et bruyante. Si Jake arrivait maintenant il n'aurait pas besoin de me voir pour savoir que j'étais hors de moi. De retour dans ma chambre, je m'acharnai sur la fermeture éclair de ma valise. Pourquoi à l'aller tout rentrait et au retour ça ne marchait jamais ?

 _Peut-être parce que tu as tout mis en boule dedans ?_

Je grognai, excédée par moi-même, et je me mis à sauter assise sur la valise pour réussir à la fermer correctement. Sans ménagement je la posai au sol et la fis rouler au bout du couloir.

Patrick qui avait dû entendre tout le vacarme que je faisais m'attendait en haut des escaliers et, sans rien dire, prit ma valise et la descendit. J'entendis une voiture se garer quelques secondes plus tard et soufflai un bon coup avant de descendre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Jake en déboulant comme un fou dans la maison.

Il était complètement paniqué et je savais que la conversation allait être tout sauf facile. Cette réalisation calma mes nerfs instantanément. Si j'avais l'air de prendre des décisions sous le coup de la colère, jamais il ne serait d'accord avec moi. Il fallait que je sois maître de moi-même et de mes émotions, lui montrer que je ne partais pas sur un coup de tête cette fois.

-Je vais vous laisser discuter.

Patrick s'éclipsa à l'étage alors que j'arrivai en bas. Quand il passa à mes côtés, je le retins par le bras et déposai un léger baiser sur sa joue.

-Merci, soufflai-je avant de le lâcher.

Sous-entendu, merci d'être là, merci de me comprendre, merci de ne pas me poser de question.

Il m'enlevait d'ailleurs une sacrée épine du pied, je n'aurais pas été capable de parler ouvertement à Jake s'il avait été dans la même pièce.

J'allai dans la cuisine, c'était la pièce de laquelle Patrick serait le moins susceptible de nous entendre si nous devions hausser la voix. Et avec ce que j'avais à dire à Jake c'était une forte possibilité. Je lui donnai la carte de condoléances et lui laissai le temps de lire.

-Et ? demanda-t-il.

Il n'avait pas l'air choqué du tout, il avait l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire.

-Si Edward me croit morte, il va se suicider.

-Et ? demanda-t-il de nouveau en arquant un sourcil.

-Et quoi ? m'agaçai-je. Je ne suis pas morte.

-Quelle différence ça fait qu'ils te croient morte ou pas ? Il sont partis, c'est pas comme s'ils avaient eu l'intention de revenir.

Il haussa les épaules et je le regardai complètement éberluée.

-Quoi ?

-Si tu avais appris ma fausse mort alors que j'étais à Los Angeles, tu n'aurais pas aimé savoir que ce n'était pas vrai ? demandai-je en essayant de lui faire comprendre.

-Ca n'a rien à voir !

-Quelle différence Jake ? C'est pas comme si j'avais eu l'intention de revenir ! répliquai-je en utilisant ses propres mots contre lui.

Je sus dès que les paroles sortirent de ma bouche que j'allais lui faire du mal. Il eut un mouvement de recul, comme si je venais de le gifler et il grimaça de douleur.

-Alors quoi ? Tu vas aller leur dire que tu es vivante ? Tu ne sais même pas où ils sont ! s'emporta-t-il en faisant de grands gestes.

-A Anchorage, répondis-je doucement, l'obligeant à baisser le ton de sa voix.

-Quoi ?

-Ils sont à Anchorage, Charlie a gardé un oeil sur eux pendant tout ce temps.

-J'y crois pas Bella, soupira-t-il complètement défait. Je viens de te récupérer et tu veux déjà partir retrouver tes sangsues ? Vraiment ?

Je remarquai qu'il n'utilisait pas mon surnom et j'eus un pincement au coeur.

-Je n'ai pas le choix Jake, essayai-je de lui faire comprendre.

-Oh bien sûr! s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras au ciel. Pauvre petite Bella n'a pas d'autre choix que de se jeter dans un nid de vampires parce que le sort s'acharne sur elle.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis Jacob, le prévins-je avant qu'il n'aille trop loin.

-Non tu sais quoi Bella ? Va ! Va les retrouver puisque tu y tiens tant ! Mais quand tu verras qu'il n'en ont rien à foutre de toi, ne reviens pas complètement déprimée parce que je ne serai pas là pour toi cette fois ! hurla-t-il.

Les larmes menacèrent de couler mais je tins bon, je savais que c'était la colère qui le faisait parler, qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Mais malgré ça, ses paroles étaient comme un poignard aiguisé en plein coeur.

-Tu sais quoi ? dit-il plus doucement.

Je ne dis rien ni ne fis aucun geste, je savais que ce qu'il allait dire allait finir de m'achever. Il était beaucoup trop serein maintenant. Le calme avant la tempête.

-Je préfère encore quand tu fuis sans rien dire ! s'exclama-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la pièce.

Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer quelques secondes plus tard. D'un revers de la manche j'essuyai les larmes traîtresses qui s'écoulaient le long de mes joues. Je n'avais pas le temps pour ça. J'allai dans le salon et allumai mon ordinateur, contente de ne pas avoir eu le temps de désabonner la connexion internet. La page avec mes options de vols n'était pas encore chargée lorsqu'un bruit sourd me fit lever la tête.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? me demanda Patrick qui venait de déposer sa valise à côté de la mienne.

Je lui souris tendrement.

-Moi je vais à Anchorage. Toi tu rentres à L.A.

 _Tu n'as rien à faire avec un clan de vampires_.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de me poser une nouvelle question:

-Et pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas les laisser croire que je suis morte.

Je ne lui parlai pas des intentions suicidaires de mon ex.

-Je t'accompagne.

Ce n'était pas une question apparemment et je fronçai les sourcils pour lui montrer que je n'aimais pas vraiment sa façon de faire.

-Tu peux me regarder comme ça autant de temps que tu veux, peu importe où tu vas, tu n'iras pas seule.

-Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu mets les pieds, répondis-je à demi-mot.

Un éclair de douleur traversa son visage.

-Alors explique-moi.

Je fermai les yeux, ce n'était pas le genre de conversation que j'allais avoir maintenant. Ou avoir tout court si je pouvais l'éviter.

-Je suis désolée, répondis-je en secouant la tête.

J'en avais ras-le-bol de m'excuser tout le temps.

-Comme tu voudras, ajouta-t-il défaitiste. Dis-moi à quelle heure est ton vol je t'emmènerai à l'aéroport en même temps que moi.

Ca me crevait le coeur de ne pas pouvoir lui en dire plus. Jake avait raison, si je ne pouvais pas être complètement honnête avec lui, si je devais lui cacher une grosse part de la femme que j'étais, je n'allais faire que creuser un fossé entre nous.

J'allais étouffer. Tous ces secrets allaient finir par me tuer comme ils ruinaient ma relation à petit feu. Ca aurait été simple de rejeter toute la faute sur Edward, surtout lorsque je pensais n'être qu'une simple distraction pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas et je n'avais même pas la satisfaction de pouvoir blâmer quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne idée mais je n'étais pas encore prête à faire le deuil de ma relation avec Patrick. Je me doutais bien que notre temps ensemble était proche de l'expiration même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Je changeai mes préférences de vol et entrai mes informations bancaires en soupirant. J'espérais ne pas regretter ce que je venais de faire.

-On décolle de Port-Angeles dans trois heures, déclarai-je alors qu'il s'était assis sur les marches de l'escalier.

Il leva la tête qu'il avait prise entre ses mains et me sourit timidement. L'espoir illumina son regard et j'en avais mal au ventre de le voir ne serait-ce que considérer un futur avec moi alors que je savais qu'il n'y en aurait plus. Je voulais tellement y croire mais pour que cela fonctionne, il me fallait être complètement honnête avec lui et jamais je ne pourrais mettre sa vie en danger. Je l'aimais beaucoup trop pour ça.

Je lui rendis son sourire. J'allais profiter de chaque minute en espérant ne pas empirer les choses en le faisant venir avec moi. Il n'était pas stupide, il allait vite se rendre compte de ce qui ne marcherait jamais entre nous.

-Merci, me dit-il.

-Merci de m'accompagner, répondis-je sincèrement.

Jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas eu le temps de réaliser ce que j'étais en train de faire. Maintenant qu'il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre l'heure de partir, je me dis que la compagnie ne serait pas de trop. Même si je n'étais pas particulièrement partante pour confronter Patrick à cette autre partie de ma vie, j'étais contente de ne pas y aller seule.

J'étais émotionnellement épuisée des derniers jours et je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais encore pouvoir encaisser. Ni ce qui me faisait tenir le coup en ce moment même. Et j'allais prendre tout le soutien qu'on voudrait bien me donner pour une fois.

-Tu devrais aller parler à Jacob, il fait les cent pas sur ta pelouse depuis qu'il a claqué la porte.

-Quoi ? Comment tu sais ? demandai-je.

Il ne dit rien mais me fit un signe de la tête et je me retournai vers la fenêtre qui était derrière moi. De là où il était assis sur les marches de l'escalier il pouvait voir tout le porche devant la maison ainsi que la cour étant donné que les projecteurs étaient équipés de détecteur de mouvements.

Je soufflai un bon coup et me levai. Je pris mon manteau et mon écharpe et rejoignis Jake devant la maison. Je n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir le bal alors je m'assis sur les marches du porche, attendant patiemment qu'il arrête ses va-et-vient. Je savais que s'il n'était pas parti c'était qu'il regrettait au moins une partie de ce qu'il m'avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la cuisine. Il fallait juste qu'il s'en rende compte maintenant.

Je pouvais comprendre qu'il ait été énervé mais il n'aurait pas dû dire les choses qu'il m'avait dites.

-Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit, finit-il par avouer. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec ta décision, grogna-t-il.

-Je ne te demande pas d'être d'accord Jake, je suis une grande fille, je veux juste que tu comprennes.

-Ca non plus je ne peux pas Bell's.

Je souris en entendant mon surnom, il m'avait déjà aux trois quarts pardonnée s'il m'appelait comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire s'il se suicide ? D'ailleurs est-ce que c'est possible ? demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

Il avait arrêté ses allers-retours mais il était toujours debout devant moi. Il était bien trop tendu pour venir s'asseoir. Moi je restai là où j'étais, j'étais épuisée, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

-C'est très difficile apparemment.

-Mais pas impossible, finit-il pour moi.

-Il m'a dit une fois que si James avait réussi à me tuer à Phoenix il n'aurait pas pu vivre dans un monde où je n'existais pas.

Jake leva les yeux au ciel. Edward l'avait toujours exaspéré dans sa façon de parler et de dramatiser tout et n'importe quoi.

-Son plan était d'aller provoquer les Volturi en Italie, l'équivalent de la famille royale pour les vampires, de briser une règle pour qu'ils le tuent.

-Il n'a pas besoin d'aller faire sa Drama Queen en Europe, je n'ai aucun problème avec sa demande, dit Jake en haussant les épaules. D'autant plus aujourd'hui qu'il te fait aller en Alaska !

-J'imagine bien, je lui souris.

-T'es vraiment sûre de toi ?

-Pas du tout, avouai-je en soupirant. Mais c'est quelque chose que je dois faire Jake, je ne peux pas les laisser penser que je suis morte.

-Et tu vas rester avec eux ?

Je pus lire la crainte dans ses yeux et je pris quelques minutes pour bien réfléchir à sa question. Est-ce qu'ils me manquaient ? Bien sûr. Est-ce que je voulais faire à nouveau partie de leur famille ? Oui, sans aucun doute mais pas à mes dépens cette fois. Est-ce que je voulais l'immortalité ? Non. J'avais voulu être comme eux parce qu'à l'époque je pensais qu'Edward était mon âme soeur, mon amour éternel et aujourd'hui je savais que ce n'était pas le cas et l'immortalité ne m'attirait plus. Le seul avantage que ça avait quand la question se posait c'était Edward.

-Non, répondis-je en toute honnêteté. Je ne te cache pas que je vais sûrement garder contact s'ils le veulent bien mais j'ai une vie que j'aime à L.A. et je ne suis pas prête à quitter ça. Même si je vais devoir me défaire de certaines choses, dis-je avec beaucoup d'émotion dans la voix.

Jake vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras. Il savait très bien que je parlais de ma relation sentimentale avec Patrick.

-Tu ne veux pas tout lui dire ?

-Non.

Je ne pouvais rien changer de ma vie passée mais je pouvais tout faire pour l'en protéger. J'avais côtoyé le surnaturel, j'avais été aspirée dans ce monde surréel, ballotée dans l'impossible et noyée dans l'irréel et je n'avais pas le droit de faire couler Patrick avec moi.

-Peu importe ce que tu décides, je t'ai promis d'être là, dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Et je savais qu'il tiendrait parole.

/-/-/

-Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ? me demanda l'hôtesse lorsque l'avion atteignit son altitude de croisière et que Patrick était en train de faire un coma.

Il n'aimait pas l'avion et avait pris un cachet qui l'avait mis K.O. en quelques minutes.

-Un whisky coca s'il vous plaît.

Si je devais affronter les Cullen après tout ce que je venais de vivre ces derniers jours, j'avais bien besoin de ça.

-Merci, dis-je lorsqu'elle me tendit mon verre.

A l'odeur c'était du whisky bon marché mais je n'allais pas chipoter. Déjà bien d'avoir trouvé des places dans un avion avec un départ aussi imminent et, en plus de ça nous étions en première classe. J'avais toujours voyagé en classe économique, c'était une grande première pour moi. Il y avait beaucoup de différences entre les deux mais, malheureusement le whisky premier prix était le même pour tout le monde.

Un des avantages par contre c'était la connexion gratuite durant tout le vol, ça me laissait l'occasion de chercher les Cullen. J'avais regardé dans la chambre de Charlie s'il n'avait pas un dossier sur eux mais je n'avais rien trouvé. Il avait sûrement toutes ses affaires au commissariat. J'allumai mon ordinateur en sirotant mon verre. Quelques minutes plus tard j'étais un peu plus détendue et Patrick ronflait doucement à mes cotés. J'étais un peu excitée, c'était peut-être l'alcool, à l'idée d'enquêter sur les Cullen même si je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont j'allais les trouver.

Bêtement je lançai une recherche Google avec les mots Cullen+Anchorage et je fis chou blanc ce qui ne m'étonna qu'à moitié. Les vampires étaient censés garder leur identité secrète et cachée, ils n'allaient pas être recensés dans l'annuaire comme de simples mortels.

Cette pensée me fit ricaner, l'alcool commençait à faire effet et je souris toute seule.

Il y avait un Cullen que j'étais presque sûre de pouvoir trouver sans trop de difficultés. Carlisle n'aurait jamais arrêté d'exercer la médecine, il vivait pour ça. Je recherchai ainsi tous les hôpitaux publics d'Anchorage, écartant volontairement les institutions privées. J'espérai suffisamment le connaître pour dire que ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout c'était d'aider son prochain et principalement les plus démunis, je ne le voyais pas exercer son métier dans un établissement privé où l'argent était le seul intérêt.

Il y avait quatre hôpitaux qui correspondaient à ce que je cherchais à Anchorage: le Providence Alaska medical center, l'Alaska Regional hospital, l'Alaska VA healthcare system et l'Alaska Native Medical Center.

Pour chacun d'eux je sortis la liste du personnel. C'était un travail fastidieux, pour deux d'entre eux il y avait plus de trois cents personnels soignants.

Deux whisky coca plus tard je n'étais pas beaucoup plus avancée. Aucun des noms ne me disait quelque chose mais ce n'était pas étonnant, je ne connaissais que celui de Carlisle, Cullen, celui de Rosalie, Hale, et celui d'Edward, Masen. Aucun des trois n'apparaissait dans aucune liste. Et ils auraient tout à fait pu inventer un nouveau nom. Je ne pouvais pas me baser sur les prénoms car les listes ne les donnaient pas, il n'y avait que les initiales et des C. il y en avait des centaines.

Je soufflai de désespoir, j'avais une piste mais j'étais très loin d'avoir trouvé la solution et je n'avais qu'une peur, c'était d'arriver trop tard.

Ma dernière chance était de me rendre dans chacun de ces quatre hôpitaux, avec la photo de mon anniversaire qu'avait laissée Edward.

Je profitai de mon ordinateur pour regarder où se trouvaient les hôpitaux et réserver une chambre d'hôtel à proximité de trois d'entre eux, le dernier étant un peu plus excentré.

Maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre et avec un peu de chance je parviendrais à le trouver.

Je passai les quelques heures de vol qu'il me restait à dormir un peu.

/-/-/

 _Le jour commençait à tomber et Antonia pressa le pas. Elle n'aimait pas traîner dans la ville à la tombée de la nuit. D'autant plus que depuis quelques temps il y avait de mystérieuses disparitions. Elle ne comptait plus les sortilèges de localisation que sa mère avait dû effectuer ces trois dernières semaines._

 _Elle avait rendu visite à Idahy et Olbia qui venait de donner naissance à leur premier fils._

 _L'épreuve avait été dure pour Antonia, voir son premier amour vivre sans elle la vie qu'elle aurait souhaitée avec lui avait été plus que douloureux. Heureusement qu'elle savait que Vircolac l'attendait à la maison et elle accéléra le pas pour le retrouver au plus vite._

 _Elle était contente pour Idahy, bien sûr, il était son ami maintenant. Depuis qu'il l'avait aidée à sauver Vircolac ils s'étaient vus plusieurs fois pour discuter. Les premiers temps avaient été difficiles, beaucoup de larmes avaient coulé mais la nature facile d'Idahy et son attitude impassible les avaient rapprochés et elle pouvait le considérer comme son meilleur ami aujourd'hui. Même si le voir si heureux lui provoquait un petit pincement au coeur, elle savait que jamais elle n'aurait pu le combler comme Olbia le faisait._

 _Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas du monstre tapi dans un coin qui l'attrapa violemment lorsqu'elle passa à sa portée pour l'attirer vers l'obscurité de la rue. Elle se retrouva acculée sans ménagement contre le mur d'une maison. Sous le choc, elle expira tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons et releva le menton pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son assaillant. Ses lèvres étaient retroussées sur ses dents et un grondement sourd résonnait de sa poitrine. Il avait empoigné chacun de ses bras dans ses mains qui la serraient comme deux étaux. Sa force n'était pas humaine et il n'y avait pas que ça: la salive qui coulait de sa bouche n'était pas normale et ses yeux, les yeux d'un démon, d'un rouge si vif qu'ils brillaient presque dans la pénombre de la rue._

 _Un frisson d'horreur la parcourut. C'était lui qui faisait disparaître les habitants que sa mère ne parvenait pas à retrouver avec ses sortilèges. Et lorsqu'il se pencha dans son cou, elle sut qu'il allait la faire disparaître elle aussi._

 _Elle paniqua complètement, hurla de toutes ses forces et commença à gigoter dans tous les sens, essayant de lui donner des coups de pieds mais c'était comme frapper un tronc d'arbre, elle se faisait plus mal qu'autre chose. Il grogna lorsqu'il ne parvint pas à atteindre sa cible, ce point de carotide qu'il voyait pulser, qui le narguait. Il lui lâcha les bras pour emprisonner la tête d'Antonia entre ses mains puissantes, il fit attention à ne pas réduire son crâne en bouillie, le sang était meilleur si la victime était vivante._

 _Lorsqu'il se pencha de nouveau, Antonia réussit à poser ses mains sur les joues du démon, dans une position similaire à celle qu'il avait avec elle._

 _-Tu ne me feras pas de mal, chuchota-t-elle alors que ses doigts entraient en contact direct avec le visage de son assaillant._

 _Sa peau était dure comme le marbre et l'espace d'un instant elle crut qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à le calmer._

 _-Tu ne me feras pas de mal, répéta-t-elle avec plus de conviction cette fois._

 _Le regard du démon changea, de sauvagerie en incompréhension puis en résignation._

 _-Tu ne me feras pas de mal._

 _Les mains qui la retenaient commencèrent à lâcher prise et le démon recula. Elle le suivit, ne souhaitant pas le lâcher, elle n'était pas sûre que ça marcherait si ses doigts ne le touchaient plus._

 _Elle n'eut pas le temps de répéter sa phrase une nouvelle fois. Elle sentit un courant d'air, entendit un craquement qui lui fit grincer des dents et elle regarda avec soulagement le corps sans tête du démon s'effondrer à ses pieds._

 _-Comment as-tu fait ? demanda son sauveur._

 _Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux sur lui, son coeur rata un battement: un autre démon. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas du même rouge vif, ils étaient plus carmins mais ils étaient sans aucun doute possible de la même espèce._

 _-Je ne te ferai pas de mal, lui dit-il alors qu'Antonia amorçait un mouvement de recul. Je voulais juste l'éliminer lui, ajouta-t-il en montrant la tête qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il s'est aventuré sur mon territoire et a chassé sans discrétion._

 _Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il se justifiait devant cette enfant. Il resta immobile et la regarda, attendant qu'elle lui réponde enfin. Il avait beau être éternel, il n'était pas patient pour autant._

 _-Alors ? Comment as-tu fait ?_

 _-Comment j'ai fait quoi ? balbutia-t-elle._

 _-Comment as-tu pu l'arrêter en plein milieu d'une chasse ?_

 _Territoire ? Chasse ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Antonia fronça les sourcils et chercha des yeux un moyen de s'enfuir._

 _-Tu ne seras jamais assez rapide, prévint le démon._

 _-Tu ne me feras pas de mal, tenta-t-elle._

 _Le démon s'étonna la candeur de la jeune fille qui, non contente d'avoir échappé à un prédateur ce soir voulait en éluder un second. Elle ne manquait pas de courage pour une humaine, se surprit-il à penser._

 _-Je crois que ton pouvoir ne marche que si tu me touches, déclara-t-il._

 _Il s'approcha d'elle tel un prédateur tandis qu'elle reculait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de nouveau dos au mur. Elle leva les mains pour le toucher mais il claqua sa langue à plusieurs reprises pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas essayer._

 _Il se pencha sur elle et elle ferma les yeux prête à mourir._

 _-Je t'ai dit que je ne te ferai pas de mal, dit-il en se reculant._

 _Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il avait ramassé un morceau de bois dans une main. Il trempa le bout du bâton dans le liquide sirupeux qui s'écoulait de la tête qu'il tenait de l'autre main._

 _-Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna-t-il avant de disparaître dans un courant d'air._

 _Antonia resta immobile, était-ce un test ? Elle observa la rue dans laquelle elle était mais il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que ce soit. Elle ne savait même pas de quel côté aller pour retourner dans l'artère principale de la ville. Quelque chose toucha sa cheville et elle hurla de terreur. Le démon décapité était en train de tâter le sol et elle glapit de surprise. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, prise par des haut le coeur de voir ce corps sans tête se traîner au sol dans une marre gluante et grisâtre._

 _Le second démon revint avec la tête dans la main et le bâton désormais enflammé dans l'autre. Les flammes éclairaient un bout de la rue mais ce qui retint l'attention d'Antonia ce fut la tête de son assaillant: ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, tellement emplis de terreur qu'elle en trembla, et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait comme s'il essayait de parler. La vision était horrible et macabre, tellement bien qu'Antonia déversa tout le contenu de son estomac au sol sans pouvoir s'en empêcher._

 _-Cela est-il normal humaine ? demanda le second démon en jetant la tête qu'il avait dans les mains à côté du corps auquel elle appartenait._

 _Il lança ensuite le bâton en flammes à côté et Antonia eut un mouvement de recul devant la force du feu et de l'ampleur qu'il prit en quelques secondes. Une fumée violette commença à s'échapper du bûcher._

 _-N'est-ce pas magique ?_

 _Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le démon était juste à côté d'elle. Elle avait été tellement obnubilée par le feu violet qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu._

 _-C'est magnifique, dit-elle en regardant la fumée danser._

 _Comme il n'avait toujours pas de réponse, il montra les restes pré-digérés de son repas de midi qui reposaient désormais au sol et redemanda:_

 _-Cela est-il normal ?_

 _-Normal ? dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, qu'est-ce qui est normal aujourd'hui ?_

 _Elle avait vu un ours se transformer en humain, un humain se transformer en loup à la pleine lune, un démon aux yeux rouges ramper alors qu'il n'avait plus de tête et un autre était présentement en train de lui faire la conversation comme si de rien n'était. Ou était la normalité ?_

 _-Tu es une drôle de créature, lui dit-il._

 _-Je ne suis qu'une humaine._

 _-Oh non, tu es bien plus que ça Bella._

 _Bella ?_

-Bella ? Réveille-toi ! L'avion atterrit !

-Hein ? Quoi ? m'éveillai-je en sursaut.

-On est arrivés, rit Patrick en me regardant les yeux plein de malice.

Il prit un mouchoir en papier et vint essuyer la bave au coin de ma bouche.

-Mmmhummm, grommelai-je en me cachant le visage dans son épaule.

Je savais que j'étais en train de rougir de honte. Et Patrick était mort de rire à mes dépens.

-Ca prouve que tu as bien dormi, essaya-t-il de me remonter le moral, et je peux même te rassurer, ce ne sont pas tes ronflements qui m'ont réveillé.

-Nnnnooooooonnnn, marmonnai-je en me cachant cette fois sous la couverture qu'on nous avait distribué au début du vol.

-Promis, rajouta-t-il devant ma gêne visible.

En fait l'alcool dans l'avion n'était peut-être pas la plus brillante de mes idées et je restai cachée jusqu'à ce que toutes les personnes de première classe aient débarqué. Je ne me sentais pas capable d'affronter les gens que j'avais empêché de dormir.

Ces quelques heures de sommeil je ne pouvais cependant pas les regretter, je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis des jours et mon corps en avait bien besoin.

Et j'avais également rêvé de la première rencontre d'Antonia et son âme soeur Martiko et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la version romancée que je m'en étais faite dans ma tête. Elle avait failli mourir vidée de son sang pour ensuite voir un corps et une tête fonctionner sans être attachés l'un à l'autre. Je devais avouer que la vision n'était pas très ragoutante, même dans un rêve.

Martiko n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer des humains, cela se voyait, il ne faisait pas semblant de respirer et restait beaucoup trop immobile quand il ne faisait rien. Mais il allait apprendre, pensai-je en me rappelant mon tout premier rêve d'eux. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus accessible et ce n'était pas que l'amour qui l'avait changé, j'en étais persuadée.

Et ce rêve avait enfin confirmé mes doutes concernant le fait qu'Antonia possédait un pouvoir. Avec ses mains elle avait pu repousser ce vampire qui essayait de faire d'elle son quatre heures. Pouvait-elle hypnotiser ? Ou pouvait-elle tout simplement les empêcher de lui faire du mal ? J'espérais que les rêves suivants m'apportent plus de réponses.

-On y va ? demanda Patrick en me donnant un léger coup de coude pour me sortir de ma rêverie.

/-/-/

-Comment penses-tu les trouver ? me demanda Patrick une fois que nous étions seuls dans la chambre d'hôtel.

-Le père d'Edward est médecin, je pensais faire les hôpitaux et demander s'il travaille chez eux.

-On peut regarder la liste des personnels pour aller directement au bon hôpital, suggéra-t-il.

-J'ai déjà regardé et je ne l'ai pas trouvé.

-Tu es sûr qu'il exerce toujours ?

-C'est la seule piste que j'ai, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que font les autres où même s'ils vivent toujours ensemble, répondis-je défaitiste. J'ai réduis le champ de recherche à quatre hôpitaux, lui dis-je en lui tendant un papier sur lequel ils étaient notés. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer.

Mon plan de départ me paraissait plutôt simple mais maintenant que j'étais là, je me demandais si je n'étais pas partie un peu trop précipitamment. Peut-être aurais-je dû demander aux collègues de Charlie s'il n'avait pas des dossiers personnels que je pouvais récupérer ? Ma colère avait disparu et il semblerait que mon sens logique ce soit fait la malle avec !

Lorsqu'il vit que j'étais complètement perdue, Patrick prit les choses en main et sortit son téléphone portable. Il téléchargea une carte de la ville avec la localisation des hôpitaux et de notre hôtel.

-Le plus efficace serait de nous séparer, je peux aller voir l'Alaska Regional Hospital, proposa-t-il en me montrant sur son plan l'hôpital le plus excentré de la ville. Pendant ce temps tu peux aller au Providence Medical Center et au Native Medical qui sont à quelques minutes à pied d'ici. Et si aucun de nous ne le trouve dans ces trois, on peut se rejoindre au dernier d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai, incapable de parler. Je sentai la panique monter en moi, j'avais du mal à respirer correctement. Mes muscles étaient contractés et j'avais l'impression que quelque chose de lourd compressait ma poitrine.

-Hey Bella, chuchota Patrick en prenant mon visage dans ses mains pour que nos yeux soient au même niveau, on va les trouver d'accord ? Inspire, dit-il en le faisant avec moi, expire... inspire... expire...

Il arrêta de parler lorsque je réussis à me caler sur sa respiration et il posa son front tout contre le mien.

-Merci, dis-je une fois complètement calmée.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée de se séparer.

-Non, ça va aller. On ira plus vite comme ça, j'ai juste été submergée pendant un instant. Je vais me rafraîchir et ça ira.

Il fit un mouvement de tête pour me dire qu'il comprenait. J'attrapai de quoi me changer et mes affaires de toilettes dans ma valise et disparus dans la salle de bain. Je devais faire vite, chaque minute comptait mais je pris le temps de prendre une douche rapide pour avoir l'esprit plus clair, je ne pouvais pas me permettre une autre attaque de panique comme celle que Patrick venait de m'éviter.

Elles étaient apparues quelque temps après le départ d'Edward et chaque fois qu'un événement émotionnellement difficile m'arrivait, elle revenaient de façon décuplées. C'était comme si mon corps essayait de me protéger, comme si en s'effondrant sur lui-même il protégeait mon esprit du surmenage. Je connaissais les symptômes et j'essayais de les prévenir mais parfois je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me laisser aller.

Cependant aujourd'hui n'était pas le bon moment et j'allais garder un oeil sur mes émotions pour ne pas me laisser submerger alors que je serais seule.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard j'étais prête à partir à la recherche de Carlisle. Patrick prit une photo avec son téléphone du visage de Carlisle sur le cliché qu'Edward avait laissé de ma fête d'anniversaire. Quant à moi, je partais avec l'original.

-Tu m'appelles si y a quoi que ce soit, me demanda Patrick en levant la main pour héler un taxi.

-Promis, répondis-je sûre de moi. Toi aussi.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ma bouche avant de monter dans son taxi. Je n'étais pas très douée pour me diriger avec un plan, j'avais donc demandé à la réception de l'hôtel dans quelle direction se trouvait ma première destination.

J'arrivai quelques minutes plus tard devant le Providence Medical Center qui était un petit bâtiment moderne de quatre étages entièrement vitré. C'était un hôpital universitaire, le campus se trouvait de l'autre côté de la route et c'était tout à fait le genre d'hôpital dans lequel Carlisle pourrait travailler.

Malheureusement la tâche s'avéra beaucoup plus compliquée que ce que je pensais. J'étais entrée et avais demandé à la personne chargée de l'accueil si elle le connaissait mais c'était une intérimaire. J'avais donc arpenté les couloirs de long en large en demandant aux personnels soignants s'il l'avaient déjà vu. Je ne misais pas tellement sur le sens d'observation des gens à qui je posais la question mais plutôt sur la nature inoubliable des vampires. Si quelqu'un l'avait aperçu ne serait-ce que quelques secondes des mois plus tôt, il s'en souviendrait.

Soit parce que, comme moi, il aurait été fasciné, soit parce que son instinct de survie se serait mis en alerte rouge.

Instinct de survie dont je manquais cruellement visiblement. Surtout pour rechercher la famille qui m'avait déjà abandonnée. Et qui me croyait morte.

Je ne m'étais pas trop posée de questions jusqu'à présent mais comment Alice pouvait-elle être aussi loin de la vérité ?

Il était évident que les Cullen ne m'avaient pas gardé à l'oeil de façon conventionnelle comme Charlie l'avait fait avec eux sinon ils sauraient que j'étais vivante. Du coup Alice avait dû regarder mon avenir de temps en temps mais comment pouvait-elle se tromper autant ?

Au bout de deux heures de recherches infructueuses, je reçus un message de Patrick pour me dire qu'il n'était pas plus avancé que moi. Il ne me restait que le service Pédiatrie à inspecter mais si personne ne l'avait aperçu dans tout l'hôpital c'était fort probable qu'eux non plus. J'y allais quand même, je voulais être complètement sûre.

Dix minutes plus tard je sortai du Providence Center et envoyai un message à Patrick pour lui dire que je passais à l'autre.

Le Native Medical Center était un immense complexe hospitalier et je désespérais rien que de voir sa taille. Jamais je ne pourrais faire tous les services en une journée et les minutes étaient comptées.

Alors que je commençai mon enquête, montrant la photo de Carlisle à toutes les blouses blanches et roses que je croisais, je pestais contre Edward de m'obliger à faire ça. Je souris en pensant au surnom de Drama Queen que Jacob lui avait donné et je trouvais que ça lui correspondait bien, toujours à faire des montagnes de pas grand chose.

Au bout de la dixième personne que j'interrogeais, elle me dirigea vers l'aile ouest de l'hôpital en me disant qu'elle pensait l'avoir croisé là-bas mais ne savait pas dans quel service il travaillait. Je suivis la piste c'était la seule que j'avais de toute façon.

Dans l'aile ouest, plusieurs personnes le reconnurent et mon espoir grimpa en flèche. Je fis plusieurs services avant de trouver quelqu'un qui le connaissait:

-Carlisle bien sûr que je le connais ! s'exclama une jeune brancardière. Que lui voulez-vous? se méfia-t-elle.

Je n'avais même pas pensé à ce que j'allais pouvoir raconter quand je tomberais sur quelqu'un qui le connaissait. Je savais qu'il devait bien y avoir une sorte de confidentialité entre personnels alors je sortis la première chose qui me passait par la tête:

-Je suis une amie de la famille, dis-je en montrant la photo où nous étions tous ensemble, on s'est perdus de vue quand ils ont déménagé ici et comme je suis en stage quelques semaines ici j'espérais le revoir.

Je lui lançai mon regard le plus innocent possible et mon sourire le plus charmant et son visage s'adoucit.

-Il travaille au Service des grands brûlés, c'est au troisième étage, me dit-elle avant de continuer son chemin.

Je suivis les directions pour arriver jusqu'à l'ascenseur et montai au troisième étage. Mon coeur battait la chamade, je l'avais trouvé, je n'en revenais pas.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, je sortis mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Patrick lui disant que je l'avais trouvé et qu'il rentre directement à l'hôtel. Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée de taper un message en même temps que je marchais avec ma coordination légendaire.

J'appuyai sur envoi lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir je percutai de plein fouet quelque chose d'extrêmement dur qui m'envoya plusieurs mètres en arrière. J'atterris bien entendu sur les fesses et je grinçai des dents de douleur, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la souffrance ressentie lorsque je me heurtai la tempe sur un objet contondant. J'étais complètement sonnée.

-Bella ? entendis-je mais ma vision était un peu floue et mes oreilles bourdonnaient.

-Aïe, dis-je en touchant du bout des doigts la blessure que je venais de me faire à la tête. Je sentis le liquide sur mes doigts avant que l'odeur n'arrive à mon nez.

J'avais saigné souvent au cours de ma vie et ça me faisait toujours le même effet alors je m'appliquai à respirer tranquillement par la bouche pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

Lorsque ma vue revint à peu près à la normale, je pus distinguer les traits du vampire qui était accroupi devant moi. Sa respiration était coupée et ses yeux étaient noirs de soif.

La bonne nouvelle: j'avais trouvé un Cullen.

La mauvaise: ce n'était pas du tout celui que j'étais venue chercher.

* * *

 **Je sais je sais je coupe toujours au moment le plus intéressant !**

 **Et oui, je le fais exprès la plupart du temps je ne le cache pas lol**

 **Comme je vous disais au début, pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre, la réaction de Bella, sa décision de retrouver les Cullen, le caca nerveux de Jacob, le soutien inconditionnel de Patrick, Antonia qui rencontre Martiko et après quelques recherches, Bella qui tombe nez à nez avec un vampire ! Et tout ça en 7500 mots lol**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vraiment je suis curieuse !**

 **Semaine prochaine vous aurez la suite du rêve que Patrick a coupé le vilain !**

 **Et vous saurez sur quel vampire Bella est tombée aussi ça vous intéresse peut-être plus que le rêve mdr**

 **Bon week-end à vendredi prochain !**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Bonsoir !**

 **Désolée pour l'heure tardive, d'habitude je prépare tout le jeudi pour n'avoir plus qu'à poster le vendredi mais ma semaine a été très longue !**

 **Je me suis régalée avec vos messages et j'espère avoir répondu à toutes vos interrogations. Enfin pas toutes j'ai gardé un peu de mystère^^**

 **Vous retrouvez comme promis la suite du rêve d'Antonia et Martiko et vous allez savoir très vite sur quel vampire Bella est tombée.**

 **Je vous retrouve en bas, j'ai une surprise à vous annoncer :)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

LA PROPHÉTIE D'ANTONIA

Chapitre 10

/-/-/

 _-Tu es une drôle de créature, lui dit-il._

 _-Je ne suis qu'une humaine._

 _-Oh non, tu es bien plus que ça Antonia._

 _-Comment connais-tu mon nom ?_

 _Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était terrifiée à l'idée qu'il sache qui elle était ou si, au contraire, elle était flattée._

 _Elle pencha pour la terreur._

 _-Tu es la fille de la sorcière, dit-il en posant une main dans le creux de son dos._

 _Il commença à avancer et sa main l'obligea à le suivre en courant. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle manqua de tomber plusieurs fois._

 _-N'as-tu aucun équilibre ? questionna-t-il en s'arrêtant brusquement pour regarder les jambes de l'humaine._

 _Elle se stoppa également et l'observa. Il était totalement immobile, tel une statue. Il n'avait rien d'humain, ni dans sa peau blanchâtre presque translucide, ni dans ses yeux carmins, ni dans son attitude._

 _-Tu vas trop vite pour moi, répondit-elle agacée. Je marche très bien toute seule._

 _Il ne dit rien et la laissa avancer d'elle-même mais comme elle n'y voyait pas grand chose à cause de la nuit, elle ne fit pas trois pas avant de manquer de tomber. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et la porta sans lui demander son avis._

 _-Maladroite humaine, lui sembla-t-il entendre mais elle ne releva pas._

 _Elle venait de vivre une soirée pleine d'émotion, l'adrénaline commençait à se dissiper et ses jambes avaient du mal à la porter. D'ordinaire elle se serait débattue pour qu'il la lâche mais elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se redresser._

 _-Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle sentit qu'ils avançaient._

 _-Je te ramène chez toi, il y a beaucoup de dangers qui rôdent dans l'obscurité._

 _-J'avais remarqué, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._

 _Quelle drôle d'enfant, se dit Martiko. Quelque chose se réchauffa à l'intérieur de lui, une douce flamme qui commença à vaciller au fond de ses entrailles. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et s'étirèrent de leur propre volonté, s'étendant pour former ce que les humains appelaient un sourire. Antonia frissonna devant son expression rieuse qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose._

 _Il essaya de ne pas montrer trop de dents, il savait que ça avait tendance à effrayer ses victimes et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait peur de lui plus que ce n'était déjà le cas. C'était bien la première fois qu'il rencontrait un humain aussi intéressant. Et en plus de mille ans d'existence, il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais souri ainsi._

 _Même si elle était horrifiée de voir l'étalage de ses canines pointues, Antonia souligna l'effort qu'il faisait et lui rendit un sourire timide._

 _Le démon eut l'impression que son coeur de pierre revenait à la vie lorsqu'elle le regardait de cette façon. Sans s'en rendre compte, il accéléra le pas._

 _Antonia commença à avoir la tête qui tournait, la nausée revenait et elle amena une main devant sa bouche pour retenir ce qui menaçait de sortir:_

 _-Trop vite, murmura-t-elle._

 _Il baissa la tête et s'arrêta brutalement lorsqu'il remarqua que son teint de pêche virait au vert. Elle prit deux grandes inspirations et retrouva quelques couleurs lorsqu'il poursuivit son chemin, à une allure plus modérée cette fois. C'était encore trop vite pour un humain mais c'était un bon compromis par rapport à sa vitesse normale._

 _-Comment connais-tu ma mère ?_

 _-C'est une grande sorcière, répondit-il, as-tu les mêmes pouvoirs ?_

 _-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, souligna-t-elle._

 _-Toi non plus._

 _-J'ai demandé la première, dit-elle en sachant qu'elle passait pour une enfant gâtée._

 _Il fronça les sourcils, peu habitué à négocier avec sa nourriture._

 _-Une fois par an Elaïa me donne une liste de personnes ayant commis des crimes restés impunis, répondit-il, incapable de lui mentir._

 _Il n'entra pas dans les détails, il ne voulait pas qu'elle le juge. D'où lui venait cette soudaine envie de lui plaire ?_

 _Antonia réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Pourquoi sa mère lui donnait-il une telle liste ? Que faisait-il avec ? Elle savait qu'il ne satisferait pas davantage sa curiosité tant qu'elle n'aurait pas répondu à sa question._

 _-Mère dit que je ne suis pas destinée à être une sorcière, je n'ai pas ses pouvoirs, juste celui dont tu as été témoin ce soir mais jusque là j'ignorais que c'en était un. Je ne l'ai seulement utilisé sur des personnes qui m'aiment, je pensais que…_

 _-L'amour les avait calmés, finit-il pour elle._

 _Elle acquiesça et alla pour lui poser une question mais il la devança:_

 _-Comment des personnes qui t'aiment peuvent vouloir te faire du mal au point d'utiliser ton pouvoir ?_

 _C'était une longue histoire et, bien qu'elle fut étonnamment très à l'aise avec lui, elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour lui faire confiance. Elle l'avait vu à l'oeuvre ce soir, étêter un démon sans forcer, elle ne savait pas comment il pourrait réagir s'il apprenait qu'un métamorphe et un loup-garou vivaient sur ce qu'il avait appelé_ son _territoire._

 _-Que fais-tu de la liste? demanda-t-elle._

 _-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question._

 _-Toi non plus, s'amusa-t-elle en reprenant les mots exacts de leur échange un peu plus tôt._

 _-J'ai demandé le premier._

 _Cette fois, il lui fit un véritable sourire qui n'avait plus rien de forcé et, même si elle pouvait voir toutes ses dents, Antonia sentit une chaleur inconnue monter sur son visage et se surprit à rougir pour la première fois de sa vie._

-Elle se réveille, entendis-je au loin.

-Comment peut-elle être en vie ?

Je savais que je connaissais ces voix mais ma tête me faisait trop mal pour réfléchir à qui elles pouvaient bien appartenir.

-Bella, sais-tu où tu es ?

-Anchorage? marmonnai-je plus qu'autre chose mais la personne qui m'avait posé la question sembla m'entendre puisqu'elle me demanda:

-As-tu mal ailleurs qu'à la tête ?

Je lui fis signe que non et je grinçai à la douleur qui irradia mon crâne. J'amenai mes mains sur mes tempes pour essayer de calmer la pression à l'intérieur de ma tête.

-Tu t'es cognée contre un brancard, dit la seconde voix.

-Ca me ressemble assez, grommelai-je en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux mais la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais était beaucoup trop claire et je grimaçai.

-Rose, éteins la lumière s'il te plaît, demanda la première voix.

Lorsque je réussis à ouvrir les yeux, la pièce baignait dans une lumière plus douce de fin d'après-midi.

Je pris quelques secondes pour regarder autour de moi, j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Des murs blancs, un sol vert, une fenêtre qui ne s'ouvrait pas de l'intérieur avec des stores à moitié fermés, un lit sur lequel j'étais allongée et deux portes, sûrement la salle de bain et la sortie.

Devant moi deux vampires: Carlisle, celui que j'étais venue chercher et Rosalie, celle sur qui j'étais tombée au détour d'un couloir.

-Merci, dis-je alors que Carlisle me tendait un verre d'eau et un cachet.

Je sentais mon coeur battre à l'intérieur de mon crâne et la douleur me donnait envie de disparaître au chaud sous une couette et ne plus jamais ressortir. Ce doux rêve n'arriverait pas de sitôt alors à la place je regardais les deux vampires devant moi qui m'observaient les yeux exorbités.

-Quoi ? demandai-je soudainement mal à l'aise sous leurs regards scrutateurs.

-Que fais-tu là ? demanda Rosalie en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle avait posé sa question de façon brusque mais rien dans son attitude n'était austère. C'était étrange venant d'elle, elle ne s'agaça même pas lorsque je mis du temps à répondre:

-Je suis venue chercher Carlisle.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un léger sourire en coin et il me sembla même voir de l'amusement dans ses yeux.

-Ce que veut dire Rose, commença Carlisle, c'est comment es-tu…

-En vie? finis-je pour lui car il avait du mal à sortir les mots.

Il acquiesça en me souriant doucement. Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à quel point ils jouaient la comédie humaine à la perfection. Je pouvais voir leurs poitrines se soulever au rythme de leurs respirations inutiles, leurs yeux cligner de façon régulière, leurs visages se contracter et leurs mains bouger pour ne pas paraître trop figés.

J'avais encore mon rêve en tête et la façon qu'avait Martiko de se comporter. Pour le coup il n'avait rien d'humain, c'était un vrai vampire, un qui ne faisait pas semblant de marcher à allure humaine et je me demandai à quel point il faisait des efforts pour parler à la bonne vitesse et se faire comprendre d'Antonia.

-Rosalie ne m'a pas mangée, répondis-je en me rappelant ses yeux noirs de soif un peu plus tôt dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Cette dernière éclata de rire et je me surpris à ricaner brièvement avec elle. Le médicament que Carlisle m'avait donné semblait commencer à faire effet et mon mal de crâne passa au second plan.

-Ce que je veux dire…

-Je sais ce que tu veux dire Carlisle mais pour répondre à ta question, il faudrait d'abord que je sache comment je suis…

-Morte ? finit Rosalie pour moi ne se départissant pas de son sourire.

C'était trop bizarre, je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir m'habituer à cette attitude plaisante qu'elle avait avec moi.

-Oui, souris-je. Je côtoie tellement souvent la mort qu'il va falloir m'éclairer, plaisantai-je en me redressant pour m'asseoir au bord du lit.

Rosalie me sourit, montrant cette fois toutes ses dents et je frissonnai malgré moi, je n'étais plus habituée à être en contact avec des vampires. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir réagi ainsi la première fois, peut-être avais-je fini par développer un instinct de survie après tout ce temps ?

-Doucement, me dit Carlisle en m'aidant à me redresser.

-Alice a eu une vision de toi percutant un animal à moto puis le trou noir. Comment es-tu en vie? questionna Rosalie alors que le médecin vérifiait mes pupilles avec une petite lampe de poche.

-Rien de grave, tu risques d'avoir mal à la tête quelques temps, diagnostiqua-t-il.

-Merci Carlisle. Jake m'a sauvée, répondis-je en clignant des yeux pour enlever l'empreinte de lumière qui restait imprimée sur mes rétines.

-Jake ? demanda Carlisle.

-Jacob. Jacob Black, mon meilleur ami, répondis-je sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je disais.

Aucun humain n'aurait pu me sauver ce jour-là et les deux vampires eurent vite fait d'en arriver à la bonne conclusion.

-Black comme dans Ephraïm Black ? demanda Carlisle.

Quelque chose passa dans ses yeux. De la nostalgie ? J'avais du mal à identifier l'émotion.

-Son petit-fils, répondis-je.

Je connaissais les légendes, je savais qui était Ephraïm et Carlisle me sourit mélancolique:

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une nouvelle meute. Ephraïm aurait été fier de savoir que son petit-fils en fait partie.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ça ? demandai-je curieuse.

-Ces deux-là étaient insupportables, plaisanta Rosalie, ils disparaissaient ensemble des semaines entières et nous étions obligés de côtoyer le reste de la meute pour être sûrs qu'ils ne s'étaient pas entretués !

J'étais au courant qu'Ephraïm et Carlisle se connaissaient vu qu'ils avaient établi ce fameux traité qui protégeait les Cullen et les Quileute les uns des autres mais je ne savais pas qu'ils se côtoyaient de manière plus personnelle.

-Ephraïm et moi étions de grands amis, expliqua-t-il tristement. Il avait un esprit très intéressant, se rappela-t-il nostalgique.

-C'était un chiot nauséabond imbu de lui-même qui ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche sans être sarcastique, ricana Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ca ressemble assez à Jacob, souris-je nostalgique à mon tour, bien que je ne le traiterai jamais de chiot nauséabond en face.

-Comment Alice a-t-elle pu rater ça ? demanda Carlisle soudain très sérieux en se tournant vers sa fille.

A plaisanter ainsi, j'en oubliais presque la raison pour laquelle j'étais là.

-Où est Edward ?

Je n'eus pas besoin qu'ils répondent pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Leurs visages se fermèrent et leurs yeux s'assombrirent.

-Il est déjà chez les Volturi ?

-Comment peux-tu savoir cela ? demanda Carlisle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de répondre:

-Il semblerait qu'avant de partir Edward ait caché tous mes souvenirs de vous sous une latte du plancher de ma chambre, abrégeai-je pour en venir au fait. Et, parmi les photos il y avait entre autres une lettre dans laquelle il expliquait qu'il ne me survivrait pas lorsque je mourrai. J'avais déjà reçu la lettre de condoléances, j'ai compris tout de suite.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de continuer:

-Après Phoenix, il m'a expliqué que s'il n'avait pas pu me sauver de James, il serait allé trouver les Volturi pour les provoquer afin qu'ils le tuent. Charlie, ma voix trembla et il me sembla que Carlisle comprit pourquoi, a gardé un oeil sur vous durant toutes ces années et je savais où chercher. J'en étais à mon second hôpital lorsque je suis _littéralement_ tombée sur Rosalie.

Ils analysèrent mon récit quelques secondes et, comme ils ne dirent rien, j'ajoutai d'un ton suppliant:

-Dites-moi que je n'arrive pas trop tard.

Carlisle grimaça et Rosalie semblait sur le point de pleurer.

-Il n'est pas encore arrivé en Italie, tout n'est pas perdu, expliqua Carlisle en plissant les yeux devant la tristesse de sa fille.

-Alice était à New York et Jasper au Texas quand elle a eu la vision d'Edward chez les Volturi et ils ont chacun pris un avion pour l'Italie dès qu'elle a vu ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. Comme il était au fin fond de la forêt amazonienne, elle pense qu'ils arriveront avant lui.

J'acquiesçai, s'il y avait une personne susceptible de l'arrêter c'était bien Alice.

-J'étais venu prendre congés pour les rejoindre, Esmée et moi partons plus tard dans la soirée.

-Bien, répondis-je, très bien.

Je partis dans mes pensées, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils n'étaient pas tous ensemble. Je pris quelques minutes pour réfléchir à la suite des événements. Alice et Jasper allaient l'intercepter à temps et lorsque Carlisle et Esmée arriveraient à leur tour, Edward pourrait lire dans les pensées de son créateur que j'étais encore en vie et il renoncerait à se tuer. J'étais soulagée, j'avais réussi à faire ce pour quoi j'étais venue, je pouvais rentrer maintenant.

-Bella ? demanda Carlisle et je levai la tête pour le regarder. Veux-tu venir à la maison? Je suis sûr qu'Emmett sera ravi de te voir et Esmée…

La douleur s'imprima sur son visage et Rosalie posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-C'est Esmée qui a annoncé la nouvelle à Edward et elle se sent doublement coupable. Elle n'a pas quitté son lit depuis deux jours, elle est complètement inconsolable, expliqua-t-elle, et Emmett…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais je pus lire la douleur dans ses traits.

-Savoir que tu es toujours en vie sera un grand réconfort, ajouta le médecin, surtout si…

Il n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, nous savions tous les trois qu'il voulait dire _"surtout si Edward meurt"_. Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude de se comporter comme des humains qu'ils ne s'en rendaient même plus compte. Ce n'était même plus un jeu à ce niveau-là, ils réagissaient comme n'importe quel être vivant.

-D'accord, acceptai-je sans réfléchir davantage.

Je savais que je ne devais pas. Ils allaient me faire croire que je comptais pour eux et mon coeur allait se briser une nouvelle fois en mille morceaux. Jake avait raison, je faisais toujours ce qu'il y avait à faire pour les autres, mettant mes propres désirs entre parenthèse. Si je les suivais aujourd'hui c'était uniquement pour Emmett et surtout Esmée qui devait se sentir tellement coupable.

-Tu peux marcher ou tu veux que j'aille te chercher un fauteuil ? demanda Carlisle.

-J'en ai vu d'autres, répondis-je en grimaçant à l'idée de sortir de l'hôpital en fauteuil roulant.

Je me levai tranquillement, attendant le moment où la pièce allait se mettre à tourner mais rien ne vint. Je leur souris en leur faisant signe de montrer le chemin. Rosalie me tendit mon manteau et mon sac et j'envoyai un rapide message à Patrick pour lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'il ne m'attende pas avant la fin de la soirée. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais rester chez les Cullen donc je prévoyais large.

Je souris lorsque sa réponse fusa. Il venait d'arriver à l'hôtel et allait profiter de mon absence pour visiter un peu la ville. Il me demanda de l'appeler au cas où je pensais rentrer plus tôt que prévu. Je répondis pour le remercier et rangeai mon téléphone dans la poche de mon manteau avant de suivre les deux Cullen, j'étais suffisamment tombée pour aujourd'hui. Lorsque je levai les yeux, Rosalie me lança un regard entendu et je fronçai les sourcils.

Je n'allais pas m'habituer à son attitude… amicale ?

C'était tellement invraisemblable que je n'arrivais même pas à la qualifier.

Ils m'entrainèrent vers un ascenseur qui nous conduisit au sous-sol de l'hôpital dans un immense parking. Carlisle navigua avec grâce dans les allées et s'arrêta devant une mercedes noire. Mon coeur rata un battement. Beaucoup de souvenirs que j'avais enfouis au plus profond de ma mémoire remontèrent à la surface.

-Même modèle, plus récent, chuchota Rosalie à mon oreille.

-Ce modèle à une valeur sentimentale, me sourit Carlisle timidement.

Encore une fois quelque chose passa dans son regard que je fus incapable de définir. Rosalie alla pour monter à l'arrière mais je la stoppai.

-Non! m'écriai-je brusquement avant d'avancer vers la portière arrière.

Elle acquiesça et monta à l'avant sans insister. Lorsque je fus assise sur la banquette arrière j'eus comme un électrochoc. Je caressai doucement le cuir noir du siège et mon esprit se retrouva propulsé des années en arrière lorsqu'avec Alice et Jasper nous avions fui James.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Carlisle en sortant la voiture de son stationnement.

Je lui fis un signe de tête et attachai ma ceinture sans rien dire. Tout au long du trajet Carlisle me jeta des coups d'oeil inquiets à travers le rétroviseur central et j'eus comme une sensation de déjà vu.

Les yeux dorés, le regard tourmenté et anxieux, cette peau blanchâtre et ces mèches blondes qui retombaient doucement sur le front de Carlisle me renvoyaient six ans en arrière. Les yeux étaient différents, trop humains, les cheveux aussi, beaucoup trop blonds, mais l'émotion dans le regard était la même maintenant que j'y repensais. Jasper ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux une seule fois durant les mille cinq cents kilomètres de Forks à Phoenix. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire de cette nouvelle information. J'avais eu tellement peur pour Edward et sa famille alors que nous roulions à tombeau ouvert dans la mercedes noire que je n'avais pas réellement fait attention aux deux vampires avec moi dans l'habitacle. Et cette réalisation, couplée avec les photos que j'avais en ma possession, soulevaient beaucoup de questions sur l'attitude de Jasper.

Avais-je été à ce point aveuglée par Edward et par l'amour que je lui portais que je n'avais rien remarqué d'inhabituel dans le comportement de Jasper ou m'inventais-je des choses aujourd'hui ?

" _Je sens ce que tu ressens"_ , _"tu as tort"_ m'avait-il dit dans le vestibule de la maison des Cullen alors qu'Alice était partie chercher la voiture _"tu en vaux la peine"_. Ses mots résonnaient dans ma tête et je m'en voulais aujourd'hui de n'y avoir rien vu d'autre que de l'apaisement de sa part. Mais y avait-il réellement plus dans ses paroles que le simple fait de vouloir me rassurer ? Martiko avait dit quelque chose de similaire à Antonia _"Tu es bien plus que ça"._ Avait-il déjà conscience qu'elle était sa destinée, son âme soeur ?

J'étais en train de réveiller mon mal de tête avec ces histoires et je me massai doucement les tempes.

-Tu veux un autre anti-douleur? demanda Carlisle qui ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux depuis notre départ.

-Je dois venir en Italie avec vous, déclarai-je soudainement.

Je fus aussi surprise par mes paroles que les deux vampires à l'avant. D'où me venait cette idée ? Je savais qu'ils arriveraient à temps pour le sauver, ils _devaient_ y parvenir et ma condition ne ferait que les ralentir. Je n'étais qu'une humaine et je savais que c'était ridicule de vouloir imposer ma présence inutile. Cependant, au fond de moi, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose que je devais faire absolument même si je ne savais pas quoi. Et aller en Italie me semblait être le premier pas.

-Il n'en est pas question! s'offusqua Rosalie et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Voilà que la _vraie_ Rosalie, celle qui me considérait à peine, qui pensait que je n'avais rien à faire dans leur monde apparaissait enfin. Cette copie sympathique à laquelle j'avais eu droit depuis que je m'étais cognée à elle avait totalement disparu pour laisser place à la vampire hautaine et dédaigneuse perchée sur son piédestal.

Malheureusement pour elle, j'avais côtoyé Paul plusieurs années et elle n'avait rien à envier à son regard coléreux. Elle ne me faisait absolument pas peur aujourd'hui. Je n'étais plus la jeune fille influençable de dix-huit ans et si elle croyait qu'elle allait réussir à m'intimider, elle se trompait grandement.

-Si je veux aller en Italie, j'irai en Italie, déclarai-je alors que Carlisle se garait devant une immense maison.

-Allons en discuter à l'intérieur mesdemoiselles, dit-il en ouvrant ma portière.

Il s'était déplacé à vitesse vampirique et c'était une des rares fois que je le voyais faire. C'était déstabilisant à quel point il reniait sa nature. Maintenant que j'avais l'attitude de Martiko pour comparer, je me rendais compte qu'en fait je n'avais qu'une interprétation altérée de ce qu'était un vampire. J'avais en quelque sorte la version Disney tout public et quelque chose dans cette réalisation me dérangeait.

Quand je repensais à la personne que j'étais cinq ans plus tôt qui aurait été prête à tout abandonner pour devenir l'une d'entre eux, je m'en voulais. Je réalisais aujourd'hui à quel point je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'être l'une d'entre eux signifiait réellement. J'avais été tellement stupide à l'époque et je me demandais si les accompagner en Italie n'était pas quelque chose que mon ancien moi aurait fait sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, l'heure n'était pas aux décisions hâtives et stupides. J'avais tendance à mettre ma vie en danger pour ceux que j'aimais, je le savais et justement parce qu'aujourd'hui j'en étais consciente, étais-je prête à le faire à nouveau pour eux ? Alors qu'ils m'avaient abandonnée sans se retourner ?

Je pris la main que me tendait Carlisle et le suivis sur les quelques marches qui menaient à leur maison. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire manoir ? Cette résidence était immense, peut-être deux voire trois fois plus grande que celle de Forks. Les murs étaient en briques rouges et le toit pentu en ardoise. Le rez-de-chaussée n'était composé que d'immenses baies vitrées à travers lesquelles on pouvait distinguer l'ambiance chaleureuse de l'intérieur. A l'étage, de grandes fenêtres reflétaient la douceur orangée du coucher de soleil. La végétation était quasiment inexistante ou alors complètement recouverte d'un épais manteau de neige.

Carlisle m'agrippa plus fort lorsque je manquai de peu de glisser sur une plaque de verglas et je lui souris pour le remercier silencieusement. Rosalie ouvrit la porte devant nous et entra à l'intérieur sans nous attendre.

Une fois dans l'entrée, Carlisle m'aida à me débarrasser de mon manteau qu'il déposa sur la rampe d'escalier. Il m'entraîna vers ce qui semblait être le salon et je stoppai net devant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi.

Rosalie était accroupie, le regard douloureux et triste. Si elle avait été capable de pleurer, elle serait en train de le faire. La souffrance dans ses traits était visible et j'avais mal pour elle. Elle était au pied d'Emmett qui fixait les flammes rouges dansant dans la cheminée, les yeux dans le vide et la mâchoire crispée. Mon coeur se serra lorsque je compris qu'il faisait exprès de l'ignorer.

-Que lui arrive-t-il ? chuchotai-je à Carlisle.

Rosalie essayait de le faire réagir mais il restait effroyablement immobile, c'était très perturbant de voir Emmett prétendre qu'elle n'existait pas alors que dans mon souvenir il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Elle ravala un sanglot et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, espérant le faire réagir.

-Il nous ignore tous depuis qu'il a appris ta mort, grimaça Carlisle prononçant avec beaucoup de difficultés les derniers mots, il se sent coupable de t'avoir laissée et il nous blâme de ne pas avoir tenu tête à Edward.

Je tournai la tête pour le regarder et plissai les yeux devant son expression torturée. Souffrait-il lui aussi de m'avoir crue morte ?

J'arrêtai de réfléchir et m'avançai dans la pièce en direction d'Emmett:

-Emmett, l'appelai-je doucement sans qu'il ne réagisse.

Rosalie par contre leva la tête et me jeta un regard implorant avant de reporter toute son attention sur son mari toujours pétrifié. Elle lui prit la main et la porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un doux baiser.

-Emmett, dis-je un peu plus fort mais il n'eut aucune réaction.

Je vis Rosalie serrer sa main plus fort autour de la sienne et je n'avais pas besoin de la regarder pour savoir dans quel état de désespoir elle se trouvait.

-Emmett, hurlai-je cette fois espérant le faire réagir.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus et franchis les quelques pas qui nous séparaient pour me jeter dans ses bras et pleurer en l'appelant encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge enfin. Mon coeur rata un battement lorsque je sentis enfin ses bras m'encercler et je me laissai glisser dans son étreinte.

-Bella? questionna-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration dans mes cheveux. Bella c'est toi?

-C'est moi, me mis-je à rire en même temps que je pleurais tellement j'étais soulagée qu'il revienne à lui.

-Je suis désolé Bella, je n'aurais jamais dû les écouter, je suis tellement désolé, répéta-t-il inlassablement et je le laissai faire sans l'interrompre.

Je méritais beaucoup plus que des excuses, je méritais des explications. Et de bonnes explications. Jamais je ne les aurais abandonnés, la preuve en était que même aujourd'hui j'étais là pour eux alors qu'ils m'avaient laissée sans un mot. Ils ne le méritaient pas mais je n'aurais jamais pu vivre avec ma conscience si je n'avais pas tout fait pour les aider en ces moments difficiles.

L'instant d'après, je sentis un autre vampire dans mon dos et de nouveaux bras m'encerclèrent.

-Bella, souffla Esmée à mon oreille. Je suis si heureuse de te voir.

Mes pleurs redoublèrent lorsque je me rendis compte à quel point leur présence m'avait manqué. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi complète depuis des années qu'à cet instant dans les bras d'Emmett et d'Esmée. Le spectacle devait d'ailleurs être comique vu de l'extérieur, Esmée et moi étions toutes les deux assises sur les genoux d'Emmett qui nous enserrait de ses bras puissants. Il arrivait à faire le tour de nous deux corps tellement il était hors-norme.

Je les entendis s'excuser à profusion et les laissai faire, nous allions devoir avoir une discussion mais en attendant j'étais trop bien pour les interrompre.

-Esmée, tenta Carlisle, nous devons faire nos bagages.

-Non! hurla-t-elle en me serrant encore plus fort.

-Je viens avec vous, expirai-je doucement manquant d'air.

Les deux vampires qui avaient leurs bras autour de moi me lâchèrent complètement pour me laisser respirer.

-Tu n'as rien à faire en Italie Bella, commença Rosalie.

J'allais pour la couper mais elle leva la main et son regard m'implora de la laisser continuer.

-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'être venue jusqu'ici pour nous aider Bella, rien ne t'y obligeait vu comment nous t'avons traitée. Je te serai toujours reconnaissante d'avoir tout tenté pour sauver mon frère, peu importe l'issue, murmura-t-elle difficilement, mais si les Volturi apprennent que tu es en vie et que tu connais le secret de notre existence, ils te tueront.

-Ou te transformeront, ajouta Emmett plein d'enthousiasme.

-Non! s'interposa Rosalie.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider Rose, s'énerva Emmett.

C'était bien la première fois que je l'entendais élever la voix sur sa compagne et vu la mine choquée qu'elle avait ça ne devait pas arriver souvent qu'il lui tienne tête.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, lui dit-il. Je t'ai écouté il y a cinq ans, je t'ai suivie et je l'ai regretté chaque putain de jour depuis. Aujourd'hui c'est terminé, il est hors de question que je la perde à nouveau et si elle veut toujours de nous après ce que nous lui avons fait je la changerai moi-même et personne ne m'arrêtera !

Les trois autres vampires dans la pièce se figèrent sous le choc des paroles d'Emmett tandis que, toujours sur ses genoux, je le regardai les yeux écarquillés.

-Je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma petite soeur et j'ai bien cru t'avoir perdue à jamais, dit-il plus doucement en me regardant droit dans les yeux et je pus entendre le trop plein d'émotion dans sa voix. Peu importe ce que tu veux Bella, je me plierai en quatre pour que tu l'obtiennes. Tu veux aller en Italie, on va en Italie. Tu veux devenir l'une d'entre nous, je te change sur le champ. Tu veux rester humaine, je deviendrai ton putain de colocataire.

-Emmett, s'indigna Rosalie mais il lui coupa la parole:

-Je t'aime Rose, de tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme mais cette fois ce sera à toi de me suivre sans discuter.

Je sentais que la conversation nous échappait et j'allais intervenir lorsqu'Esmée m'interrompit:

-Je suis d'accord avec Emmett, je ne te tournerai pas le dos une seconde fois.

Elle pivota vers Carlisle le regard implorant mais déterminée et ce dernier acquiesça.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que ça implique Bella, tu ne peux pas comprendre! Tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que tu devras abandonner. Pense à Charlie… argumenta Rosalie.

-Charlie est mort, déclarai-je les trémolos dans la voix sans la laisser continuer, et j'en sais beaucoup plus que ce que tu insinues.

-Je suis désolée, eut-elle la bienséance de dire et elle avait l'air de le penser sincèrement.

Je me levai de sur les genoux d'Emmett et commençai à arpenter la pièce de long en large. La tension dans le salon était palpable et mettait mes nerfs à rude épreuve. Ils venaient de me proposer tout ce que je voulais cinq ans plus tôt. Mais aujourd'hui je n'étais plus la même et il fallait qu'ils le comprennent.

-Lorsque vous êtes partis, soupirai-je, je n'ai été que l'ombre de moi-même durant des mois.

-Je suis désolé, murmurèrent Esmée et Emmett en même temps.

-Arrêtez de vous excuser et écoutez-moi pour une fois! m'énervai-je en leur faisant face.

Comme personne ne pipa mot, je poursuivis:

-Je ne mangeais pas, je ne parlais pas, je ne sortais que pour aller en cours et le peu que je dormais je faisais d'horribles cauchemars. Quand Edward m'a lâchement dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus dans les bois, j'entendis des hoquets de stupeurs mais ils ne me coupèrent pas, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de chagrin. J'ai essayé de le suivre et je me suis perdue, ricanai-je au souvenir de ma stupidité. Sam Uley m'a trouvée, cela faisait à peine quelques semaines qu'il s'était métamorphosé, et m'a sauvée. Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu beaucoup plus que mon premier amour, leur dis-je en les regardant un à un dans les yeux. Ce jour-là j'ai perdu ma famille.

Rosalie baissa la tête et il me sembla voir de la peine sur son visage. Esmée n'était que sanglots et Carlisle s'était rapproché d'elle pour la réconforter. Quant à Emmett il avait la mâchoire crispée et les poings serrés, tout son corps tremblait imperceptiblement et tout son être exsudait de rage.

-Jacob m'a aidée à remonter la pente, nous avons réparé deux motos et c'est lui qui m'a appris à en faire, souris-je au souvenir. J'ai repris mes études et, petit à petit j'ai appris à refaire confiance. Mais un jour il m'a abandonnée pour mon propre bien lui aussi. Quand il a rejoint la meute, Sam lui a interdit de me voir et de me dire ce qu'il était devenu. J'ai fini par deviner, abrégeai-je, et notre relation s'est renforcée et a évolué.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaître tous les détails et j'en avais suffisamment dit pour qu'ils comprennent.

-J'ai recommencé à sourire avec lui, il était mon soleil et j'ai retrouvé une nouvelle famille, expliquai-je en souriant nostalgiquement. Mais c'était trop beau pour durer, en partant vous avez oublié un détail.

-Victoria, grogna Emmett en se levant brusquement. Je savais que Jasper avait raison! On aurait dû la traquer!

-C'est ce que fait Edward depuis cinq ans, essaya de le calmer Carlisle mais ses paroles firent ricaner Emmett.

-Si Edward était un bon traqueur, il l'aurait déjà brûlée !

J'étais trop choquée pour m'offusquer de l'interruption. Edward traquait Victoria depuis qu'il m'avait quittée alors que les loups l'avaient tuée plus d'un an auparavant.

-Laurent a attaqué le premier, poursuivis-je alors que Carlisle allait probablement défendre Edward, il est venu en reconnaissance pour Victoria et il allait me mordre lorsque les loups sont intervenus et l'ont tué. Quand Victoria a compris que Laurent ne reviendrait pas, elle a tué ma mère et mon beau-père et m'a expédié leurs têtes par DHL, crachai-je amère.

J'entendis les hoquets de surprise de tous les vampires devant moi mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter sous peine de m'effondrer. Je repensais souvent à ce matin-là, j'en avais régulièrement des cauchemars, mais jamais je n'avais raconté cette histoire à voix haute.

-Et quand elle a vu que les loups me protégeaient, elle a créé une armée.

Rosalie leva la tête et compris maintenant ce que j'avais voulu dire tout à l'heure. Je savais à quoi ressemblait un vampire nouveau-né, j'en avais vu de mes propres yeux et le souvenir me faisait frissonner encore aujourd'hui.

-Ils nous ont attaqués alors que nous étions seuls Jacob et moi. Les minutes durant lesquelles j'ai attendu que la meute nous rejoigne furent les plus longues de toute ma vie. Jake a fait ce qu'il a pu pour me protéger mais il a fini par se faire déborder. Victoria me tenait et Sam m'a de nouveau sauvé la vie ce jour-là. Malheureusement, Léah et lui ont perdu la leur en me protégeant.

Les larmes coulaient librement le long de mes joues et Esmée s'avança vers moi mais je levai la main pour l'arrêter. Je n'avais pas besoin de réconfort maintenant, j'avais besoin qu'ils comprennent.

-Ils ont réussi à tuer Victoria ce jour-là mais à quel prix? dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour eux. Je ne sais pas ce que traque Edward mais c'est impossible que ce soit Victoria. Après l'enterrement de mes amis, je suis partie sans rien dire à personne, ni à Jake, ni à mon père et j'ai atterri à Los Angeles complètement par hasard. Je n'étais pas retournée à Forks jusqu'à très récemment lorsque Charlie a fait une crise cardiaque le soir de mon anniversaire. Quelques semaines plus tard il en a eu une seconde qui lui a été fatale. Je venais de l'enterrer lorsque j'ai reçu votre carte de condoléances et, comme je l'ai expliqué à Rosalie et Carlisle à l'hôpital, j'ai retrouvé une lettre d'Edward qu'il avait cachée avec mes souvenirs de vous et j'ai compris quelles étaient ses intentions. J'ai pris le premier avion, Charlie m'avait dit où vous étiez, et j'allais faire les hôpitaux un par un jusqu'à tomber sur Carlisle ou du moins quelqu'un qui l'ait déjà vu. Le reste, vous le connaissez, finis-je et je m'affalai sur le fauteuil qu'Emmett avait abandonné, complètement épuisée émotionnellement.

Ca avait été très difficile de régner sur mes sentiments pour ne pas me laisser déborder et j'étais plus que fatiguée maintenant.

-Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Emmett en s'acroupissant devant moi.

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir plus déterminé que jamais.

-Je pense que Rosalie a raison, dis-je en étonnant tout le monde et elle principalement. Je n'ai rien à faire en Italie. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir et autant la transformation était quelque chose d'attrayant lorsque j'avais Edward à la clé, autant aujourd'hui cela n'a plus du tout le même charme.

-Tu auras toujours Edward, m'affirma Carlisle et, l'espace d'un instant il me fit de la peine.

Il fondait tant d'espoir et de responsabilité sur son premier compagnon qu'il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Mais Edward n'était pas parfait, loin de là et je voyais dans le regard de Carlisle qu'il commençait à voir les failles de sa création.

-Edward m'a perdue le jour où il m'a laissée pour morte dans les bois entraînant ma famille avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas un au revoir n'est-ce pas ? demanda Esmée pleine d'espoir.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes qui, à voir leurs visages se décomposer, furent interminables pour eux.

-Ce n'est pas un au revoir.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de dire:

-Mais... commençai-je alors qu'ils se figeaient suspendus à mes lèvres, je ne cherche pas de colocataire.

Mes yeux dans ceux d'Emmett, nous nous sourîmes tendrement et il me reprit dans ses bras.

Rien n'était réglé, nous avions beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant que je puisse leur faire totalement confiance mais nous avions fait un pas dans la bonne direction.

Esmée et Carlisle disparurent pour préparer leur voyage et je restai quelques temps avec Rosalie et Emmett avant qu'il me ramène à mon hôtel.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre encore. Que pensez-vous de la première vraie discussion d'Antonia et Martiko ?**

 **Apparemment vous aimez bien ces rêves mais vous n'en avez jamais assez lol. Je peux pas en mettre plus, c'est compliqué sinon faudrait que Bella dorme tout le temps ! Déjà vous en avez marre qu'elle pleure imaginez si elle dormait tout le temps !**

 **Oui désolée j'avais dit qu'elle pleurerait plus mais j'avais oublié ce passage… Oups...**

 **Que pensez-vous des retrouvailles avec les Cullen ? J'aime beaucoup Emmett, j'ai pas encre décidé quelle place il aurait exactement mais une assez importante je pense. Rosalie aussi, elle va s'attendrir un peu. Déjà elle aime mieux cette Bella avec un peu plus de caractère ;)**

 **Sinon pour la surprise, c'est sur le prochain chapitre, vous aurez un changement de point de vu et ce sera *roulement de tambours* un POV JASPER ! YOUHOU ENFIN !**

 **On retrouve notre beau texan dans l'avion pour l'Italie :)**

 **Du coup je vous souhaite un excellent week-end, faites péter ma boîte mail c'est avec plaisir ;)**

 **Bisous !**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici le chapitre que vous attendez toutes lol**

 **On retrouve (enfin je sais) Jasper en route pour l'Italie^^**

 **Je vais pas vous en dire plus je vous laisse lire mais avant je voudrais parler d'un point qu'on retrouve dans beaucoup de commentaires. Vous avez aimé la réaction de Rosalie face à Bella et vous vous demandez pourquoi elle n'est plus aussi froide qu'avant. C'est très simple, d'une elle est soulagée qu'elle soit en vie parce qu'Emmett lui en veut quelque part de l'avoir obligé à quitter Bella. Et ensuite, elle aime bien cette Bella plus mature qui n'a pas peur d'affirmer son caractère contrairement à l'ado qui se laissait marcher sur les pieds par Edward. Voilà j'espère que ça répond à vos intérogations :)**

 **Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

LA PROPHÉTIE D'ANTONIA

Chapitre 11

/-/-/

-Merci d'être venu, soupira-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

-C'est aussi mon frère Alice, rétorquai-je.

Je n'aimais pas qu'elle puisse insinuer que ce qu'il se passait ne me concernait pas. Ce n'était pas parce que j'avais quitté les Cullen pour mener ma propre existence que leur sort ne m'importait plus.

J'avais passé plus d'un demi siècle avec eux et, bien qu'on ne soit pas toujours d'accord, je les considérais toujours comme ma famille.

-Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais pris de ses nouvelles ces cinq dernières années!

-Alice, prévins-je.

Nous étions dans un avion avec à bord plus d'une centaine de passagers, et, même si nous n'avions pas encore décollé, ce n'était pas le moment de jouer avec mes nerfs. Le voyage de Houston à Londres avait été assez éprouvant pour moi sans rajouter de la rancoeur aux dernières heures de vols qu'il nous fallait pour rejoindre l'Italie. Pourquoi avais-je accepté de faire une escale afin d'être sur le même vol qu'elle ?

-Je suis désolée, c'était complètement déplacé, s'excusa-t-elle en posant une main sur mon avant-bras et ses sentiments corroborèrent ses paroles.

Là où autrefois j'avais pu ressentir des picotements, comme un léger courant électrique, il n'y avait plus rien aujourd'hui.

-C'est bizarre n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle nostalgiquement.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

-Quand je me suis réveillée, dit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration, tu as été ma première vision. Je suis sûre que si j'avais pu me rappeler de mes visions d'humaine, tu y serais sans aucun doute. J'ai toujours cru que c'était parce que nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre.

-Moi aussi, répondis-je en posant une main sur la sienne qui reposait toujours sur mon bras.

L'espace d'un demi siècle je l'avais crue, elle et ses visions de nous. J'avais changé grâce à elle, je n'étais plus le monstre sanguinaire que j'avais été avec Maria et, même si le Major était toujours quelque part au fond de moi, la bête était domptée. Je ne pouvais pas regretter tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous et je ne lui en voulais pas du tout. J'avais tant voulu que ça marche et nous avions passé les dix dernières années à essayer de maintenir cette relation qui était plus amicale qu'amoureuse.

-Je suis désolée de m'être trompée à ce point et de ne pas m'en être aperçue plus tôt. Peut-être que si je n'avais pas été aveuglée par mes visions vous auriez pu...

Je la coupai d'un geste de la main. Je pouvais sentir à quel point elle regrettait mais ce qui était fait était fait, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire aujourd'hui pour changer ce qu'il s'était passé -ou pas. Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre des "peut-être que" ou des "et si". J'avais suffisamment ressassé tout cela ces cinq dernières années. Aujourd'hui Bella était morte, c'était terminé. On ne pourrait jamais savoir ce qu'il se serait passé ou pas entre nous.

-Je t'ai aimé Jasper, n'en doute jamais.

-Je sais, répondis-je en prenant sa joue pour tourner son visage vers le mien. Moi aussi je t'ai aimé.

Je déposai un léger baiser sur son front.

-Comment est-elle morte ? demandai-je quelques minutes plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle m'avait appelé quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait été très brève, elle m'avait juste dit que Bella était morte et qu'Edward allait chez les Volturi pour leur demander d'abréger ses souffrances.

-Un accident de moto.

Même s'il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa voix, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas dans son coeur. Je ressentais toute sa peine et sa culpabilité.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Alice.

S'il y avait quelqu'un à blâmer c'était bien moi. C'était à cause de moi que la famille l'avait abandonnée.

-Ce n'est pas de la tienne non plus, dit-elle parce qu'elle me connaissait tellement bien.

-Est-ce qu'elle a souffert ?

-Non je ne pense pas, dans ma vision je la vois sourire au détour d'un virage puis elle percute un animal au milieu de la route et c'est le trou noir je ne vois plus rien. Mais depuis que nous avons quitté Forks, je n'ai eu que de brefs flashs d'elle. Au début je pensais que c'était parce qu'elle ne prenait aucune décision mais il y avait plus que ça, quelque chose m'empêchait de la voir clairement quand je n'étais pas totalement aveugle, soupira-t-elle.

Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de ça mais en même temps je ne lui en avais jamais laissé l'occasion. Après avoir attaqué Bella le soir de ses dix-huit ans, j'étais parti rejoindre Peter et Charlotte au Texas, je n'avais appris que des mois plus tard le départ de tous les Cullen.

Elle hésita quelques instants, je savais qu'elle avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais qu'elle n'osait pas poser. Puis, finalement, elle se décida:

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas retourné à Forks quand tu as compris ?

Je ricanai en me tournant vers le hublot. Ne savait-elle donc pas ?

/-/-/

 _Cela faisait deux ou trois jours que j'étais assis sur le bord du canyon à regarder le torrent s'écouler au fond._

 _Et cela faisait plusieurs années que j'étais dans cet état. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi coupable, j'étais le putain de Dieu de la guerre et j'en étais réduit à déprimer à cause d'une humaine. J'étais pitoyable. Mes ennemis se fendraient la poire s'ils me voyaient aujourd'hui._

 _Isabella Swan m'avait toujours intrigué, bien avant que je ne croise son regard j'avais senti ses émotions. Beaucoup de stress et d'appréhension, ce qui n'avait rien d'anormal pour une lycéenne qui arrivait en cours d'année. Le fait qu'elle soit magnifique et imperméable au pouvoir d'Edward n'avaient rien enlevé à ma curiosité mais ce qui m'avait le plus marqué c'était la pureté de ses émotions._

 _Les humains étant par nature des êtres complexes, leurs émotions n'étaient jamais claires, elles étaient toujours entremêlées, teintées, ou même dénaturées par d'autres. Tout se mélangeait et il était difficile d'extraire un sentiment défini avec précision. Comme si on prenait des dizaines d'émotions et qu'on les passait au blender pour n'en faire qu'une. Plus je côtoyais les humains plus il m'était facile de les comprendre émotionnellement parlant. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de lycéens, ça n'allait pas plus loin que le désir, la luxure, l'envie, la jalousie et l'agacement._

 _Pour les vampires, c'était plus simple. De nature nous n'étions pas des créatures changeantes, nous étions fixés dans l'âge et nos émotions, bien que nombreuses, étaient facilement différentiables entre elles. Peut-être parce que j'étais l'un des leurs, que j'avais la même façon de fonctionner ou peut-être que mes premières décennies à contrôler et influencer des centaines de vampires m'avaient apporté une vision plus précise des ressentis de ma race._

 _Concernant Bella, comme l'eau et l'huile qui ne se mélangeaient pas, ses émotions étaient distinctes et d'une pureté rarement ressentie au cours de mon existence. Ses sentiments étaient profonds et sincères, comme si elle était en permanence à vif. Et, lorsqu'elle aimait c'était de tout son être et c'était formidable à ressentir. Il n'y avait rien qui venait l'atténuer, rien qui ne dénaturait l'émotion, c'était sans condition et avec un acharnement si rare qu'il en devenait précieux. Et j'avais beaucoup envié Edward d'être le destinataire de cette affection._

 _Au départ, je pensais que ma jalousie était seulement dûe au fait que ma relation avec Alice se dégradait de plus en plus. J'avais toujours été envieux de ce que ressentaient les couples autour de moi, que ce soit Peter et Charlotte au début, puis Carlisle et Esmée ou Emmett et Rosalie. J'avais tellement voulu que ma relation avec Alice soit aussi forte que les leurs. Et ça n'avait pas été faute d'essayer. J'avais renié tous mes instincts, ma nature même pour être celui qu'il lui fallait._

 _Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, ça n'aurait jamais été suffisant._

 _Puis, le temps avait passé et ma curiosité pour la jeune humaine ne s'était pas affaiblie, bien au contraire. J'avais peur de me poser les vraies questions par rapport à cette fascination que je ressentais pour elle. Pour un empathe, c'était le comble, incapable de disséquer mes propres émotions._

 _-Tu vas attendre longtemps avant de la rejoindre ? m'interrompit Peter._

 _Il n'y avait pas que son ton qui était désespéré et exaspéré en même temps, son humeur était un excellent reflet de ses deux émotions entrelacées._

 _Quant à moi j'étais en pleine interrogation et dans le flou total, de quoi parlait-il ?_

 _-Pourquoi irais-je rejoindre Alice ?_

 _-Je ne parle pas d'Alice gros débile._

 _Je grognai pour la forme et son exaspération monta d'un cran._

 _-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles._

 _-Oh arrête de me prendre pour un idiot, ça fait des mois que tu réfléchis, je n'en peux plus. Tu projettes tes humeurs et avec Charlotte on est à deux doigts de braquer une pharmacie pour des anti-dépresseurs! La seule façon que tu as de savoir si ce que tu n'oses pas t'avouer est vrai c'est d'aller la retrouver._

 _Mon frère, Peter, avait beau nier qu'il possédait un don, il en avait un, c'était plus qu'évident pour moi. Je détestais être le receveur de ses leçons et, même s'il mettait toujours le doigt au bon endroit, je n'allais pas le lui dire._

 _-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, avais-je répété avant de m'en aller._

/-/-/

C'était il y avait plus d'un an et ce jour-là j'avais couru des jours entiers sans but réel jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à Forks. Je ne m'en étais rendu compte seulement quelques dizaines de kilomètres avant d'y être et je maudissais Peter d'avoir planté l'idée dans ma tête.

-Elle n'y était pas quand j'y suis allé et même son père ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, dis-je à Alice.

Apparemment je l'avais ratée de quelques jours seulement. J'avais écouté son père appeler ses amis sans résultat. Il était tellement dévasté que je n'avais pas pu rester très longtemps. Je m'étais dit que si elle était partie sans donner d'adresse, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'on la trouve.

-Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu, grommela Alice pour elle-même.

Elle avait pris la mauvaise habitude de trop dépendre de ses visions. Il y avait beaucoup de moyens de les contrer ou les contourner.

-C'était sur un coup de tête, je ne savais pas réellement où j'allais avant d'y être.

-J'ai vu Peter te botter le cul, plaisanta-t-elle.

-J'ai pas le souvenir que cela se soit passé ainsi.

Elle se mit à rire et je me surpris à lui sourire.

Aujourd'hui encore je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir cherchée.

-Tu aurais dû me demander, je savais où elle était.

Je roulai des yeux.

-J'ai failli la tuer, est-ce que tu m'aurais réellement dit où elle était ?

-Probablement pas, soupira-t-elle.

L'avion décolla et nous restâmes silencieux un long moment.

Elle avait fermé les yeux et, comme elle ne pouvait pas dormir, je savais qu'elle était à la recherche du scénario qui nous permettrait à tous les trois de rentrer en vie.

-Prends la décision de ne pas te battre s'il te plaît, chuchota-t-elle à un moment donné et j'essayai de toutes mes forces de me convaincre de ne pas me battre.

-Ca ne marche pas non plus, s'agaça-t-elle. Il y a trop de variables.

Elle se massa les tempes, comme si cela servait à quelque chose.

Je souris en m'imaginant décapiter Edward pour le ramener de force à Anchorage et Alice grogna à mes côtés.

-Ca ne marche pas non plus, les Volturi nous gardent tous les trois si tu exécutes Edward à leur place.

Il était hors de question que je sois la marionnette des Volturi, plutôt mourir.

-Arrête ça ! se lamenta-t-elle. Tu fais jaillir des possibilités qui n'existaient pas avant!

-Désolé, m'excusai-je en lui envoyant une dose de sérénité.

Les hôtesses commençaient à être curieuse et je ne voulais pas qu'elle attire davantage l'attention sur nous. Elle m'envoya de la reconnaissance, je m'imaginai la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter et je la sentis sourire à côté de moi.

Nous avions toujours communiqué ainsi, je prenais la décision de faire quelque chose qu'elle voyait immédiatement en vision. Et ces dernières années loin d'elle, cela m'avait énormément manqué. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point notre amitié comptait pour moi.

-Non mais quel idiot ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Pour la discrétion c'était raté, les deux hôtesses levèrent la tête dans notre direction et quelques passagers se retournèrent.

-Alice, la mis-je en garde et elle baissa d'un ton pour me dire:

-Il n'a pas pris l'avion, il court et va directement traverser l'océan. Il arrivera avant nous, dit-elle complètement défaite. Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas vu plus tôt ?

-Tu ne peux pas tout voir Alice, surtout s'il marche à l'instinct pur. On va le rater de beaucoup ?

Elle se concentra quelques minutes.

-Il aura déjà fait sa demande aux Volturi. Mais... il va devoir sortir du château, les Volturi vont se nourrir avant de délibérer, grimaça-t-elle.

Donc nous allons l'intercepter lorsqu'il sortira du château, pensai-je et l'humeur d'Alice s'allégea un peu en réponse à mes pensées. Je savais qu'elle cherchait à savoir de quelle façon nous allions convaincre Edward de rentrer avec nous. J'avais toujours dans l'idée de l'étêter pour le ramener de force, Carlisle saurait quoi faire de lui pour le dissuader de se tuer.

-Arrête avec ça, souffla Alice agacée.

-Désolé, dis-je par réflexe.

Elle savait que je n'étais pas désolé mais elle ne dit rien et continua à chercher les futurs qui nous seraient les plus favorables pour nous jusqu'à ce que l'avion amorce sa descente.

/-/-/

-Combien de temps ? demandai-je alors que nous venions de nous garer le long d'une forêt.

-Il y est déjà, il va falloir le surprendre, déclara-t-elle avant de partir à toute vitesse une fois à couvert des arbres.

Je grognai pour la forme, surprendre un vampire n'était pas chose aisée, surprendre un télépathe relevait du miracle. Nous aurions une mince chance s'il était en train de se nourrir, son attention serait sur sa proie et non sur nous. Je verrouillai la voiture et m'élançai à sa poursuite.

Edward détestait être dérangé en plein milieu d'une chasse. Tous les vampires détestaient ça, nous étions très territoriaux lorsqu'il s'agissait de nous nourrir. Les Cullen, du fait de leur alimentation hors-norme n'étaient pas autant irascibles mis à part Edward et Rosalie. Ces deux auraient pu être de parfaits buveurs d'humain. Il m'était arrivé plusieurs fois de les interrompre malgré moi et j'avais quelques cicatrices de plus pour m'en rappeler. Edward était le plus sauvage des deux, il n'avait plus aucune pensée lucide lorsqu'il se nourrissait et ses émotions étaient à la limite de l'indéchiffrable.

Vu les événements de ces derniers jours, je savais qu'il n'allait pas se laisser faire sans se battre et le calmer allait être une tâche très difficile.

-Ce ne sera pas impossible, m'encouragea Alice, essaie juste d'éviter de penser à lui arracher la tête.

-C'est ce qu'il veut non ? essayai-je de plaisanter mais seul le silence me répondit.

Elle était tellement concentrée sur ses visions qu'elle ne m'envoya même pas une pointe d'agacement.

L'instant d'après je fus percuté par une émotion si violente que je fus obligé de ralentir. Je voulais me recroqueviller sur moi-même et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Tant de tristesse et de désespoir c'était à la limite du supportable, je voulais crier de toutes mes forces, j'étais si en colère contre moi, contre tout. Mais par dessus tout, je voulais mourir. Oh oui, la mort serait une douce consolation, je voulais en finir une fois pour toutes, j'étais désemparé de trouver une solution rapide et efficace.

-Ressaisis-toi Jasper ! entendis-je hurler à côté de moi.

-Alice?

Je ne voyais que du noir. La mort, douce mort, je l'attendais avec impatience, pourquoi ne venait-elle pas ?

-Edward arrête !

L'instant d'après la colère et la rage me submergèrent et je pus me reprendre, j'avais tellement l'habitude de gérer ses émotions qu'elles ne m'atteignaient plus maintenant.

-Que faites-vous là? cracha-t-il.

Je réalisai que dans la perte de contrôle de mon pouvoir, j'étais tombé au sol, Alice était en train de m'aider à me relever.

-On est venu te ramener à la maison, dit-elle doucement.

-Je ne rentre pas.

Ses yeux étaient noirs, il ne s'était pas nourri depuis des jours et, avec le trajet qu'il avait fait en courant, il devait être assoiffé.

-Tu ne peux pas mourir de soif, lui dis-je sachant très bien ce qu'il était en train d'essayer de faire.

-Rien ne m'empêche d'essayer, sourit-il narquois avant de m'envoyer un cocktail d'émotion similaire à celui que j'avais ressenti en m'approchant de lui. Malheureusement pour lui, cette fois, je savais à quoi m'attendre et je restai debout face à lui.

Ses émotions étaient à vifs, il n'avait jamais été le genre à être optimiste et heureux de son existence mais il n'avait jamais été aussi lugubre non plus. J'avais toujours autant envie de me tailler les veines pour en finir. Peut-être devait-on le laisser aller au bout de ses volontés? Personne ne pouvait vivre avec un tel désespoir en lui.

-Exactement ma pensée, dit-il en réponse aux miennes, un coup de main ne serait pas de refus.

Je ne cachai pas mes pensées et me mis à considérer sa requête d'un nouvel oeil. Autant Alice n'avait pas eu à me demander deux fois de venir avec elle pour le sauver, autant jamais je n'avais imaginé dans quel état pitoyable il était. C'était une bombe à retardement, et, bientôt, il allait exploser, nous détruisant sur son passage. Sa demande n'était pas déraisonnable. Beaucoup de compagnons mouraient après avoir perdu leur moitié.

-Jasper, prévint Alice avant que je ne me laisse trop aller à penser.

-Désolé Edward, répondis-je.

-Ca ne coutait rien de demander.

Alice se perdit dans ses visions durant quelques secondes et l'état d'agacement d'Edward augmenta à mesure qu'il voyait dans son esprit.

-Les Volturi ont refusé sa requête, dit-elle pour moi en souriant de soulagement.

-Bien, soupira Edward, je n'ai qu'à passer au plan B.

Il se tourna et partit en courant sans qu'aucun de nous ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je me tournai vers Alice et réalisai qu'elle était en pleine vision à nouveau, sûrement suite à ce que venait de décider notre frère.

-Il va s'exposer au soleil en plein milieu de Volterra, s'exclama-t-elle avant de partir comme une furie après lui. Bloque-le par l'ouest, entendis-je hurler au moment où j'allais me lancer à sa poursuite.

Je pivotai d'un quart de tour et partis vers l'ouest comme elle m'avait dit. Je n'étais pas plus rapide que lui mais Alice oui et je savais qu'elle allait le rabattre vers moi. Je grimpai dans un arbre et vidai mon esprit. Des années à vivre avec un télépathe m'avaient appris à contourner son pouvoir. Il ne pouvait lire dans nos esprits que les pensées superficielles et nos cerveaux ultra développés pouvaient réfléchir sur plusieurs niveaux en même temps. J'avais mis beaucoup de temps à parvenir à vider mes pensées superficielles pour que mon esprit soit muet à Edward. Cela ne m'empêchait pas de réfléchir tout court, il fallait simplement que ce soit plus profondément enfoui dans ma pensée. Carlisle m'avait expliqué comment cela marchait un jour où Edward était parti à cause de ce qu'il entendait dans ma tête.

La mort, la désolation, la torture, le sang, beaucoup de sang.

J'avais mis des années à comprendre que mon parcours de vampire n'était pas la norme. J'avais été élevé dans la violence et la souffrance qu'étaient les guerres du sud et, même si la norme vampirique était beaucoup plus violente que celle des Cullen, elle n'avait rien à voir avec mes débuts.

J'entendis les pieds d'Edward fouler la terre avant de sentir ses émotions. Il était agacé mais il y avait un soupçon de victoire que je décelai également. Il pensait avoir semé Alice alors que tout ce qu'elle faisait c'était l'envoyer dans ma direction. Je souris en pensant à quel point elle était maline.

Edward commença à ralentir à quelques centaines de mètres de moi. Il regarda en arrière et ferma les yeux, probablement pour être sûr de ne plus l'entendre. Lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il reprit sa route en marchant. Le manque de sang commençait apparemment à se faire sentir, il était faible, ce n'était qu'une histoire de temps avant qu'il ne perde les pédales et massacre un village entier.

Lorsqu'il passa sous l'arbre dans lequel j'étais perché, je lui tombai dessus et, sans lui laisser le temps de riposter ou de s'enfuir, je lui arrachai une jambe et la jetai au loin.

-Si tu penses que ça va m'arrêter, déclara-t-il froidement.

-Peut-être que ça ne t'arrêtera pas mais ça aura le mérite de te ralentir.

Il soupira, un geste très humain même pour lui, et se laissa glisser le long du tronc d'arbre pour finir assis au sol.

-Tu sais ce que je ressens Jasper, pourquoi ne pas abréger mes souffrances ?

-Tu serais venu me trouver directement j'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour toi, répondis-je honnêtement.

J'aime à penser que, s'il était venu me demander cette faveur en ressentant tout ce qu'il m'avait envoyé tout à l'heure, je ne lui aurais pas refusé. Mais maintenant que toute la famille était au courant, cette solution n'était pas envisageable et j'avais d'autant plus de peine pour lui.

-C'était obligé? demanda Alice en arrivant avec la jambe manquante d'Edward.

Je haussai les épaules. Si elle avait une meilleure solution j'étais prêt à l'écouter.

-Je ne l'ai pas décapité, c'est déjà ça.

Edward ricana, je savais qu'il regrettait que ce ne soit pas le cas mais j'avais déjà expliqué ma façon de penser sur le sujet.

-Vous ne pouvez pas passer votre éternité à me surveiller, déclara Edward en tendant la main pour récupérer sa jambe. Tu sais très bien que dès que vous aurez le dos tourné je trouverai un moyen de mourir.

Alice soupira et lui rendit son membre manquant. Il déchira le haut de son pantalon pour être sûr d'ajuster sa jambe à la perfection. Il grinça des dents lorsque les cellules de sa peau commencèrent à fusionner pour raccrocher son membre à sa place.

Vu le peu de sang qu'il avait en lui il allait mettre des jours à guérir et ça allait être extrêmement douloureux à vivre.

-Je vais te chercher de quoi te nourrir, déclarai-je.

-Non!

-Edward, sermonna Alice avant d'être prise d'une vision.

Je sentis leur détresse avant de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

-Ne peux-tu pas voir de quoi nous parlons ? demanda Edward plus anxieux que jamais.

Alice se concentra puis soupira de frustration avant de faire non de la tête.

-Si tu n'avais pas cette manie de tout le temps communiquer à travers les pensées je le saurais, s'agaça-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? demandai-je alors qu'elle semblait chercher dans ses visions comme elle l'avait fait dans l'avion.

-Carlisle et Esmée vont à Volterra pour essayer de me sauver et Aro les exécute tous les deux, répondit-il péniblement. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé Alice?

-Parce que tu es mon frère et que je t'aime espèce de crétin!

Il leva les yeux au ciel et serra les dents alors que son os commençait à se ressouder.

-Je ne vois que leur mort, s'agaça Alice à la limite de s'arracher les cheveux. Peu importe ce que nous faisons ou disons à Aro, il les fait exécuter et nous oblige tous les trois à les rejoindre.

Plutôt mourir.

-Jasper! Edward! s'énerva-t-elle, c'est pas le moment!

Nous échangeâmes un regard de connivence et nous nous sourîmes doucement. Nous venions de nous mettre d'accord silencieusement pour nous tuer l'un l'autre si les Volturi nous obligeaient à les rejoindre.

-Il doit bien y avoir une autre solution, dit Edward en repoussant au fond de lui la vague de douleur qu'il ressentait.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas que j'aille te chercher quelque chose pour te nourrir ? Carlisle et Esmée vont avoir besoin de nous trois si nous voulons avoir une chance de les sauver.

Il acquiesça et je partis l'instant d'après. Cinq contre toute la garde des Volturi, nous ne ferions jamais le poids. J'étais un excellent guerrier, Alice et Edward se défendaient très bien, je les avais entraînés moi-même. Esmée et Carlisle étaient moins doués car trop pacifistes pour se mettre totalement dans la peau de tueurs mais je savais que face à une menace certaine, ils mettraient leurs réserves de côté. Mais face au nombre et aux pouvoirs des Volturi, nous n'étions que cinq et nous n'en sortirions jamais vivants.

J'attrapai le premier animal qui me passait sous la main, une espèce de belette qui n'existait pas à ma connaissance sur le continent américain et rien qu'à l'odeur je savais que ça allait être particulièrement dégoûtant.

-Merci, grimaça-t-il en prenant l'animal que je lui tendis en revenant.

Alice était assise sur un tronc d'arbre les mains sur les tempes.

-Du nouveau?

-Non, dès qu'Aro touche Carlisle il prend sa décision. Si nous nous battons, nous en éliminons quelques uns avant que le pouvoir d'Alec nous touche. Alice et moi finissons littéralement la tête dans un bocal dans le bureau d'Aro, à portée de main, grimaça-t-il.

Il était à deux doigts de frissonner d'effroi.

-On n'arrive jamais à tuer Alec en premier, répondit-il en échos à mes pensées.

-Et si Carlisle et Esmée n'arrivent jamais à Volterra? dis-je pour Alice, si nous les retrouvons à l'aéroport directement ?

Alice se mit à réfléchir quelques secondes et finit par dire:

-Ca va être serré niveau timing mais on peut arriver avant qu'ils ne partent pour Volterra.

J'attrapai Edward pour le mettre debout. Le sang de la belette qu'il avait bu semblait lui avoir donné un peu de force mais il n'était pas capable de courir jusqu'à la voiture pour autant. La cicatrisation ne semblait plus très longue et beaucoup moins douloureuse qu'au début.

Alice prit les clés de la voiture de ma poche et partit à toute vitesse. Je basculai Edward dans mon dos et la suivis.

-D'où vient cette lueur d'espoir que je sens Edward ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, commença-t-il. Quelque chose que me dit Carlisle ou que je lis dans ses pensées. Alice m'a bloqué après ça, je ne vois pas la suite.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la voiture, Alice était déjà au volant, le moteur tournant. Je déposai Edward à l'arrière sans ménagement et montai à l'avant. Je n'avais pas fini de fermer la portière qu'Alice roulait déjà tambour battant.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Edward alors que nous filions à toute allure sur l'autoroute. Je regrette de vous avoir mis dans cette situation, je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis Alice, gronda-t-il en réponse à ses pensées. Je suis juste désolé de vous avoir entraîné dans ce merdier.

Edward qui jurait c'était suffisamment rare pour être souligné.

-Prends le volant, me dit Alice alors que nous arrivions à quelques kilomètres de l'aéroport. Maintenant!

En un éclair nous avions échangé nos places.

-Quel terminal?

-A, répondit-elle en se replongeant dans ses pensées.

-Arrête de me bloquer Alice, s'énerva Edward à l'arrière.

Je sentis une pointe d'agacement de la part de cette dernière et je me demandai bien ce qu'elle pouvait lui cacher.

-Edward est-ce que tu peux marcher ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr, me répondit celui-ci alors que je me garai devant le terminal A de l'aéroport de Pise.

-Ils sont au comptoir de location de voiture, dit Alice avant de descendre aussi vite que le permettait les humains autour de nous.

Je fis de même et aidai Edward à descendre également, apparemment sa jambe n'était pas totalement remise. J'allai pour le soutenir lorsqu'il me coupa:

-On va trop attirer l'attention si tu dois m'aider à marcher. Je vais rester là.

Il s'appuya contre la voiture tandis que je réfléchissais.

 _Tu as l'intention de t'enfuir?_

Il savait très bien que je ne le retiendrais pas cette fois.

-Non, je veux savoir ce que me dit Carlisle et ce que cache Alice.

Il sentit cette lueur d'optimisme de nouveau et j'espérais sincèrement que ce n'était pas une manigance d'Alice pour gagner du temps parce que même s'il ne l'admettait pas ouvertement, il fondait beaucoup d'espoir sur ces révélations à venir.

-Les voilà, dit-il en détournant mon attention sur les portes coulissantes du terminal.

Esmée courut plus vite que la vitesse humaine et le gifla avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Je sentis la douleur d'Edward et son égo qui en avait pris un coup. Même moi je ne l'avais pas vue venir celle-là. Mais toute la colère qu'Esmée avait ressenti au moment de gifler Edward avait disparu, remplacée par une culpabilité oppressante. J'avais un besoin fou de faire amende honorable alors que je n'avais rien à me reprocher personnellement concernant cette situation. Je ne pouvais pas supporter tous les sentiments d'Esmée et les partageais avec Edward pour m'en délester d'une partie.

Il grimaça en ressentant ses émotions et murmura à son oreille:

-C'est ma faute Esmée, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences de mes actes, je voulais juste en finir.

-Fils, l'interrompit Carlisle et je sentis l'espoir naître chez ce dernier.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il lui montrait par la pensée mais le faible espoir qu'Edward avait ressenti en voyant la vision d'Alice était démultiplié maintenant.

Alice sauta sur place, ravie du retournement de situation, pour ne pas dire complètement extatique. Esmée qui devait savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait dans l'échange entre Carlisle et Edward se mit à sourire et si son coeur pouvait encore fonctionner, il se gonflerait de joie.

-Est-ce vrai? demanda Edward à Carlisle.

Ce dernier acquiesça mais cela ne sembla pas convaincre l'empathe qui regarda Esmée dans les yeux pour sonder son esprit également, à la recherche d'une quelconque déception qu'il ne sembla pas trouver puisqu'il se jeta dans ses bras de nouveau.

Toute sa colère et sa culpabilité avaient disparu, son envie de mourir et sa responsabilité s'étaient envolées comme par magie et je ne comprenais pas, ni pourquoi ni comment cela était possible.

Alice vint se poster à mes côtés et me prit la main avant de me chuchoter:

-Bella est en vie.

Si mon coeur devait choisir un moment pour se remettre en marche, ce serait certainement celui-là. J'essayai de ne pas trop m'emballer afin de ne pas alerter Edward de mes pensées. La nouvelle était très bonne, excellente même et je savais ce que cela signifiait pour moi. Tout n'était pas perdu, j'allais avoir une chance de comprendre ce que je ressentais pour elle et, si le sort ne m'en laissait pas l'occasion, j'allais provoquer moi-même le destin. Je savais que cette fois, je ne serai pas capable de rester en retrait comme je l'avais fait ces cinq dernières années.

-Que fait-on des Volturi ? demandai-je à Alice.

Je n'avais pas envie de plomber l'ambiance heureuse de ma famille mais nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à ce que nous allions faire.

-Si nous retournons au château maintenant alors que nous savons tous que Bella est en vie, ils nous exécuteront tous et se mettront à sa recherche. Je sais déjà où elle habite, ils ne mettront pas longtemps à lui mettre la main dessus.

-Et si nous partons maintenant ? demandai-je.

-Nous allons gagner du temps. Peut-être quelques années, une dizaine tout au plus, avant que l'un de nous ne tombe sur l'un d'eux. Et… grimaça-t-elle.

-Nous finirons tous par mourir, déclarai-je d'un ton sec auquel elle acquiesça.

Je regardai mes compagnons, cherchant à trouver une empreinte de doute dans leurs regards mais ils étaient tous aussi déterminés que moi.

Je hochai la tête pour leur signifier que j'étais avec eux et entrai le premier dans l'aéroport.

Nous allions partir, mettant le plus gros vent de l'humanité aux Volturi pour protéger une humaine.

* * *

 **Je sais le chapitre est plus court que d'habitude mais pas de beaucoup, on en a jamais assez de lui de toute façon :)**

 **Bon vraiment vu la pression que je me suis mis pour ce chapitre, j'attends vos avis plus que jamais !**

 **Prochain chapitre on retourne avec Bella et Antonia mais Jasper sera vite là maintenant promis je vous fais pas attendre 10 chapitres de plus ;)**

 **A vendredi prochain pour la suite, passez un excellent week-end !**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Coucou !**

 **Tout d'abord je voudrais faire une minute de silence pour Edychou le pauvre vous vouliez toutes le décapiter ! Il se sent mal aimé, abandonné ! Il faut le comprendre aussi pauvre choubidou il était triste !**

 **Ceci fait, je vous laisse avec Bella qu'on retrouve directement après le chapitre 10 quand elle rentre à son hôtel.**

 **Ca fait un moment que j'ai pas dit merci à mes trois fées/diablesses Anne, Betifi et Perrine qui prennent beaucoup de leur temps pour faire en sorte que cette histoire soit compréhensible et plus complète aussi. Elles font un gros travail derrière et je ne leur dirais jamais assez merci !**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas :)**

 **ps: vous pouvez dire merci à Alice Chery j'avais complètement oublié de poster le chapitre aujourd'hui !**

* * *

LA PROPHÉTIE D'ANTONIA

Chapitre 12

/-/-/

Emmett me déposa devant l'hôtel à l'aube, nous avions passé la nuit à discuter avec Rosalie et j'avais complètement perdu la notion du temps. La batterie de mon téléphone avait rendu l'âme à un moment mais j'étais incapable de dire quand. Nous avions beaucoup parlé et j'avais espéré avoir des nouvelles de Carlisle et Esmée avant de partir mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Nous avions également essayé de joindre Alice et Jasper mais nous n'y étions pas parvenus.

A peine avais-je passé la porte de la chambre d'hôtel que Patrick se jeta sur moi:

-Bella ! Tu vas bien ? Je m'inquiétais !

-Désolée, répondis-je en me laissant aller dans ses bras réconfortants, mon téléphone a lâché, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte de suite.

-Tu vas bien ? répéta-t-il en m'éloignant à bout de bras pour m'observer de la tête aux pieds.

Il grimaça lorsqu'il vit le pansement que j'avais sur la tempe, résultat de ma rencontre fracassante avec Rosalie.

-Je vais bien.

En réalité, j'étais complètement exténuée et vidée émotionnellement. J'avais besoin de dormir profondément plusieurs jours durant. Patrick sembla le comprendre puisqu'il me porta jusqu'au lit et m'y déposa. La dernière chose que mon cerveau enregistra ce fut mes chaussures qu'il enleva.

/-/-/

 _-Antonia ! J'étais si inquiète ! Où étais-tu passée ? s'affola Elaïa en sortant de leur maison._

 _Elle s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme qui tenait sa fille endormie dans ses bras._

 _-Martiko, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée mais qui tremblait sur les voyelles._

 _-Elaïa, répondit-il sur le même ton sans les tremblements._

 _-Que fais-tu là ?_

 _Sa détresse était audible, son coeur battait la chamade mais son expression restait neutre. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas dupe mais elle avait sa fierté et si elle pouvait éviter de lui montrer un moment de faiblesse, elle le ferait._

 _-Je ramène ta fille._

 _Il y avait une certaine tendresse dans ses paroles, ce qui n'échappa guère à la sorcière qui pencha la tête et arqua un sourcil. Le démon se retint de sourire et s'agaça lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cela lui venait presque naturellement maintenant._

 _-Je me suis occupé du vampire._

 _Il n'avait pas besoin de développer, d'une ce n'était pas son genre et de deux, Elaïa savait très bien de quoi il parlait vu que c'était elle qui l'avait fait appeler._

 _-Je l'ai trouvé au bon moment visiblement, dit-il en parlant du vampire._

 _Il baissa les yeux pour regarder la jeune fille qui avait failli mourir ce soir désormais endormie dans ses bras et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire cette fois. Elle était si belle et si paisible. Après tout ce dont elle avait été témoin, comment pouvait-elle être suffisamment confiante pour s'assoupir dans l'étreinte du meurtrier qu'il était ?_

 _La tendresse se lut instantanément sur son visage et Elaïa émit un hoquet de surprise. Elle savait depuis la naissance d'Antonia ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Au début, elle ne l'avait pas cru mais les esprits de ses ancêtres ne lui avaient jamais menti._

 _-Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir enseigné la sorcellerie ? demanda-t-il réellement curieux._

 _N'était-ce pas transmissible de générations en générations ?_

 _-Elle n'est pas destinée à être une sorcière._

 _Elle ne voulait pas développer non plus. Ce n'était pas sa place. Elle ne pouvait pas influencer les actions des êtres autour d'elle. Ils devaient décider pour eux-mêmes. Elle pouvait les guider et les orienter mais elle ne pouvait pas provoquer le destin ni essayer de modifier le futur._

 _-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu en sais plus que ce que tu dis ?_

 _Il avait inconsciemment resserré sa prise autour d'Antonia, comme s'il savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir la lâcher. Voudrait-elle le revoir ? Non. Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune femme comme elle pourrait trouver à un vieux démon comme lui ?_

 _-Parce que j'en sais plus que ce que je dis, affirma la sorcière._

 _Antonia frissonna dans son sommeil, la nuit était déjà bien entamée, la fraîcheur commençait à se faire sentir et le démon était encore plus glacé que la neige._

 _-Viens, soupira Elaïa en invitant Martiko à entrer dans la maison._

 _Il la suivit silencieusement à l'intérieur et elle le guida jusqu'à la chambre de sa fille. Il la déposa, réticent, dans les draps blancs. Elle émit un petit gémissement lorsque les bras qui la serraient la lâchèrent mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Sa mère rabattit la couverture sur elle et passa tendrement la main dans ses cheveux._

 _Mal à l'aise devant tant de tendresse, Martiko sortit de la pièce et attendit qu'Elaïa le rejoigne._

 _-Merci d'avoir ramené ma fille saine et sauve, je te proposerai bien à boire mais…_

 _-Non merci, ricana-t-il. Je me suis nourri avant de venir._

 _Il montra toutes ses dents et Elaïa frissonna malgré elle. Il était terrifiant, un vrai prédateur._

 _-Sais-tu qu'il y a deux nouvelles espèces sur mon territoire ? questionna-t-il connaissant déjà la réponse. Il avait senti les deux odeurs bien distinctes en venant ici et elles étaient beaucoup plus fortes à l'intérieur._

 _Elle avait conscience qu'il était inutile de lui mentir, il le saurait de toute façon._

 _-Oui, répondit-elle. Mais ils ne sont pas une menace pour toi je te le promets._

 _Elle aimait penser que depuis le temps qu'ils se côtoyaient, il pouvait respecter sa parole lorsqu'elle la lui donnait. Ils ne se voyaient que quelques heures par an mais elle n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui lui donne une raison de mettre en doute ses propos. Elle n'avait pas envie d'une guerre entre êtres surnaturels, elle savait d'avance lequel des trois gagnerait et elle en aimait deux comme s'ils étaient ses propres fils. Et quelque chose lui disait que le troisième allait bientôt prendre une place importante dans la vie de sa fille._

 _-Ils ne savent même pas que tu existes, précisa-t-elle lorsqu'il ne répondit rien._

 _-J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas sorcière, dit-il avant de partir en un courant d'air._

 _Elaïa relâcha tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle hésita entre le soulagement et la panique._

 _Elle savait depuis dix-sept ans maintenant que sa fille était destinée à être vampire mais elle ne pensait pas que cela arriverait aussi tôt ni que ce serait pour être avec Martiko._

 _Elle s'assit sur le lit à côté de la personne qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, sa raison d'exister._

 _-Oh Antonia, soupira-t-elle en caressant tendrement la joue de sa fille, j'espère qu'il vaut tous les malheurs qui vous attendent._

 _/-/-/_

Je sursautai en entendant la sonnerie de mon téléphone. J'eus du mal à ouvrir les yeux, j'étais épuisée, il me fallait encore quelques heures -ou quelques jours- de sommeil. Je tendis la main en essayant de me diriger au bruit et tombai sur mon téléphone qui chargeait sur la table de nuit.

-Carlisle ? demandai-je sans avoir regardé le nom de l'appelant.

-Eurk non !

-M'jour Jake, marmonnai-je en me frottant les yeux.

-Toujours en vie apparemment ?

-T'as l'air déçu, plaisantai-je.

-Mais pas du tout, je dirais plutôt soulagé. Comment ça s'est passé ?

-J'en sais vraiment rien, répondis-je sincèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir Patrick m'observer avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

Je lui souris tendrement en lui murmurant un bonjour avant de me lever pour aller continuer ma conversation dans la salle de bain.

-J'attends des nouvelles, continuai-je après avoir fermé la porte. Edward était déjà parti en Italie lorsque je les ai finalement trouvés. Alice et Jasper ne sont pas loin derrière lui et Carlisle et Esmée sont partis hier soir également.

-Ouais, soupira-t-il, je n'ai aucune idée de qui ils sont à part Edward. J'ai entendu parler de Carlisle par mon grand-père mais les autres, je ne sais pas et j'espère ne jamais le savoir si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Je vois très bien, soupirai-je.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Pour être honnête, je suis complètement épuisée. Je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant à part attendre.

-Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, rentre à la maison.

Je soupirai. _La maison_. Je ne savais pas vraiment où elle était maintenant. J'avais encore des affaires à régler à Forks mais après ? Qu'allais-je faire après ?

-Tu as sans doute raison.

-Toujours et tu le sais, plaisanta-t-il. Comment va Patrick ce matin ? Il avait l'air complètement en panique hier soir.

-Il t'a appelé ? Je suis désolée, dis-je en me laissant glisser le long du mur pour m'asseoir en tailleur à même le sol de la salle de bain.

-Ne t'excuse pas, j'ai essayé de le rassurer comme j'ai pu mais j'avoue que si tu n'avais pas répondu tout à l'heure je courais jusqu'à Anchorage. Tu lui as parlé ?

-Pas vraiment, murmurai-je. Je suis rentrée aux aurores et j'étais exténuée, il a dû me porter jusqu'au lit et ce n'est pas la suite présidentielle !

Il se mit à rire et ce son illumina ma matinée.

-Jake ? demandai-je la voix tremblante.

-Peu importe Bell's je serai là.

-Merci, soufflai-je soulagée avant de lui dire au revoir et de raccrocher.

Je pris quelques minutes pour me laver la figure et me brosser les dents avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

-Bien dormi ? demanda Patrick.

Il était déjà habillé et s'était assis en m'attendant sur le lit qu'il avait fait. Le connaissant, il avait sûrement essayé de passer sa frustration en s'occupant comme il le pouvait.

-Pas assez.

-J'ai commandé un petit-déjeuner, déclara-t-il avant de s'enfermer à son tour dans la salle de bain pour faire sa toilette. J'en profitai pour m'habiller à mon tour et m'assis sur le lit dans la même position que lui quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il sortit de la salle de bain au moment où le concierge toquait à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et revint avec un chariot rempli de nourriture qu'il fit rouler jusqu'à moi. Il tourna la chaise du bureau et me fit face.

Tous ses gestes et ses expressions étaient en même temps très familiers et très froids. Il m'était extrêmement difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait exactement ou peut-être avais-je simplement du mal à me l'avouer.

J'avais déjà atteint cette réalisation avant de partir de Forks d'ailleurs, au départ, je ne voulais même pas qu'il me suive jusqu'ici. J'avais été égoïste en changeant d'avis et en l'amenant avec moi alors que j'avais déjà conscience que notre temps ensemble était compté. Visiblement, durant ma nuit passée chez les Cullen, il en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que moi. Notre histoire ne pouvait durer, j'avais bien trop de secrets pour ça.

-Je suis désolée, dis-je avant qu'il ne parle.

-Vraiment Bella ? Tu es juste désolée ? ricana-t-il et je fronçai les sourcils.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il utilisait le sarcasme avec moi, c'était plus mon mécanisme de défense que le sien.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise ? lâchai-je avant de m'en rendre compte.

-Tout ! s'exclama-t-il en agitant les mains. Quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Mais pas rien ! Tu viens de t'enfermer trente minutes dans la salle de bain pour parler à quelqu'un d'autre que moi !

-Je suis désolée, murmurai-je en serrant les dents.

Je sentais qu'il était en colère et qu'il se retenait de ne pas exploser mais il avait complètement raison, je m'étais empressée d'aller discuter avec Jake dans la salle de bain alors que je lui avais à peine adressé deux mots en rentrant ce matin.

-Arrête de t'excuser Bella, dit-il un peu sèchement. Surtout si tu ne fais rien pour arranger la situation au final, ça ne sert à rien.

J'eus un hoquet de stupeur, jamais il ne m'avait parlé ainsi.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il plus calmement, je ne voulais pas être aussi vindicatif.

Il inspira un bon coup avant de poursuivre:

-Tu ne me laisses pas entrer Bella. J'en ai plus appris sur ta vie en passant trois jours avec Jacob qu'en plus d'un an de relation avec toi. Tu ne me laisses pas être proche de toi, dès que ça devient trop intense, trop intime, tu t'éloignes et je dois tout recommencer à zéro, soupira-t-il.

J'avais baissé les yeux sur mon assiette vide, réfléchissant pleinement à ce qu'il était en train de me dire.

-J'ai essayé Bella et je sais que j'ai dit que je me battrais pour toi mais pour ça, il faut que tu me laisses entrer. Je ne peux pas me battre dans le vide.

Je ne répondis rien, il avait raison. L'atmosphère était étouffante autour de nous et je n'osai pas lever les yeux pour le regarder. Je sentais qu'il était en train de me tendre une dernière perche, qu'il attendait que je me confie à lui. La balle était dans mon camp, il ne tenait qu'à moi d'essayer de sauver notre relation mais je restai muette, je ne pouvais pas l'entraîner avec moi dans cette vie.

-J'aurais vraiment essayé, finit-il par soupirer avant que le silence n'envahisse la chambre d'hôtel.

J'avais bien envie de m'excuser mais, comme il l'avait dit, ça ne servait à rien si je n'étais pas prête à faire l'effort de ne pas reproduire mes erreurs.

/-/-/

Quelques heures plus tard nous étions tous les deux à l'aéroport d'Anchorage et nous n'avions pas échangé un mot depuis notre dernière discussion. J'avais pris un billet de retour pour Forks et lui devait prendre un vol pour Los Angeles.

Nos chemins se séparaient ici. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment je me sentais, je n'avais pas encore assimilé ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. Je savais que c'était fini mais j'avais encore du mal à réaliser et mon corps était émotionnellement épuisé depuis des semaines, il se protégeait comme il pouvait.

Alors que je marchais en direction de ma porte d'embarquement, Patrick m'attira dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui.

-Je t'aime, soupira-t-il à mon oreille, j'aurais aimé que ce soit suffisant.

-Moi aussi, répondis-je en m'agrippant de toutes mes forces au dos de son pull.

 _Moi aussi je t'aime. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé que ce soit suffisant._

-Fais attention à toi, me dit-il avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur mon front.

Ensuite, il se retourna pour partir en direction des enregistrements sans me jeter un second regard. Cette scène me laissa un goût amer de déjà vu bien que le cadre d'aujourd'hui soit différent. Au lieu d'une forêt luxuriante et humide, c'était un aéroport bondé et surchauffé.

Mais l'issue était la même, j'étais encore la fille qu'on abandonnait sans se retourner.

Et juste comme ça, notre histoire était terminée.

/-/-/

 _-Mère? appela Antonia en se réveillant._

 _-Il n'y a que moi, entendit-elle Vircolac lui répondre de la cuisine._

 _L'odeur qui se dégageait de la pièce à côté lui donna l'eau à la bouche et elle se leva beaucoup plus vite qu'à son habitude._

 _-Quelque chose sent délicieusement bon ici, dit-elle en se frottant les yeux pour finir d'émerger._

 _Elle s'étonna d'avoir aussi bien dormi étant donné la soirée mouvementée qu'elle avait eue la veille. Et vu que le soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel, elle avait dormi de longues heures. Elle ne se rappelait même pas s'être assoupie ni comment elle était arrivée jusqu'à son lit. Le démon avait dû la ramener et elle sourit au souvenir. Quelque chose en elle s'était réveillé, son instinct lui hurlait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance même si rien de tout ça n'était rationnel. Elle le connaissait à peine et elle l'avait vu brûler une créature qui avait failli la tuer. Sa tête l'obligea à observer les choses plus logiquement mais elle faisait confiance à son coeur et son intuition qui ne l'avaient jamais trompée jusqu'ici._

 _Si elle n'avait pas suivi son instinct, jamais elle n'aurait connu Idahy._

 _Et si elle n'avait pas écouté sa voix intérieure jamais elle n'aurait pu trouver Vircolac et lui sauver la vie._

 _Le destin avait mis ces deux hommes sur sa route pour une raison et quelque chose lui disait que le troisième avait également une place dans le dessein de sa vie._

 _-J'ai cru que tu ne te lèverais jamais, lui sourit Vircolac en la prenant dans ses bras._

 _Elle se laissa faire mais quelque chose au fond d'elle avait changé. Elle ne ressentait plus ce besoin viscéral de se fondre en lui. Elle l'aimait bien sûr, ces choses là ne pouvaient pas disparaître en une nuit, si ?_

-Mademoiselle ? me secoua l'hôtesse, nous allons atterrir, veuillez redresser votre siège et vous attacher s'il vous plaît.

Je soupirai, frottai mes yeux pleins de sommeil et m'exécutai de façon automatique, le cerveau pas encore assez éveillé pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

/-/-/

-Hey, me salua Jacob alors que je me jetai dans ses bras sans lui répondre.

Il me serra très fort et c'était réconfortant, cette odeur, cette chaleur qui irradiait de son corps, c'était familier.

-Patrick est allé chercher vos bagages ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques minutes.

Je lui fis non avec ma tête totalement enfouie dans son torse et il resserra sa prise autour de mes épaules.

-Ca va aller Bell's, soupira-t-il.

Je pris une grande inspiration, inconsciemment je savais que c'était vrai. Même si j'avais le coeur brisé présentement, avec le temps, j'irai bien.

-Des nouvelles des Cullen ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Je savais très bien qu'il n'en avait rien à faire des Cullen mais je souris quand même, appréciant l'effort qu'il faisait de me demander.

-Attends, j'ai pas rallumé mon téléphone, répondis-je en me dégageant de son étreinte.

Il laissa un bras autour de mes épaules et me guida jusqu'aux tapis des bagages pendant que j'allumais mon portable.

Plusieurs alertes arrivèrent en même temps, quelques messages et deux appels. Je regardai les appels manqués en premier, l'un était du notaire et l'autre d'un numéro que je ne connaissais pas. Je m'empressai de les écouter.

 _Mademoiselle Swan, ici Maître Tobias, je vous appelle pour vous annoncer qu'une offre a été faite sur la maison. Elle est un peu en dessous de l'estimation qui a été faite mais les personnes correspondent au profil que vous vouliez et j'ai cru comprendre que cela était plus important pour vous, n'hésitez pas à me rappeler. A bientôt._

Je laissai le message s'archiver tout seul et attendit quelques secondes avant que le second ne commence:

 _Bella…_

Mon coeur rata un battement sous le choc. Cinq ans que je n'avais pas entendu cette voix et, tout comme Antonia lorsque Vircolac l'avait prise dans ses bras un peu plus tôt dans mon rêve, je me rendis compte qu'elle n'avait plus du tout le même impact sur moi qu'avant.

Autrefois j'aurais été totalement submergée, complètement éblouie par le timbre rauque et profond des sons qui sortaient de sa bouche. J'aurais imaginé cette même bouche me murmurer des choses coquines dans le creux de l'oreille et, dans mes fantasmes les plus poussés, il m'aurait fait ces choses en même temps qu'il me les décrivait.

Je l'entendis prendre une grande inspiration mais il resta silencieux durant plusieurs secondes qui ne me semblaient plus aussi interminables que lorsque où j'étais pendue à ses lèvres dans l'attente d'une seule de ses paroles.

Jacob, qui avait dû entendre qui était l'auteur du message, resserra sa prise autour de mes épaules. Je levai les yeux et lus toute l'inquiétude dans les expressions de son visage. Je lui souris tendrement et le soulagement effaça l'anxiété de ses traits.

Edward se décida enfin à parler et j'écoutai attentivement la suite de son message:

 _J'ai tellement de choses à te dire Bella,_ soupira-t-il encore _, je préfèrerais les exprimer de vive voix, si tu es d'accord bien sûr,_ s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Le silence se fit de nouveau, je pouvais l'entendre prendre des inspirations inutiles.

 _Je pensais que tu serais restée._

J'entendais très clairement la déception dans le ton de sa voix mais cela ne me brisa pas le coeur comme ça l'aurait fait autrefois.

 _J'essaierai de rappeler plus tard_ , dit-il défaitiste.

Pensait-il que j'avais sciemment éludé son appel ?

 _Je…_ commença-t-il.

Je fronçai les sourcils, il semblait... nerveux ? Peu sûr de lui ? C'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais entendu de sa part, il avait toujours été si confiant et infaillible que mon esprit avait du mal à associer cet Edward avec celui dont j'avais été éperdument amoureuse.

 _Je suis content que tu sois en vie Bella,_ finit-il par formuler avant de raccrocher et quelque chose dans la façon dont il s'était exprimé me faisait penser que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait voulu dire en commençant sa phrase.

-Bon, grimaça Jacob en attrapant ma valise sur le tapis roulant, il est en vie, enfin aussi en vie qu'un mort peut l'être, c'est une bonne nouvelle j'imagine.

Je me mis à rire franchement, réconfortée à l'idée qu'il soit toujours de ce monde et soulagée de savoir que je n'étais pas allée à Anchorage pour rien. Je pensai également à sa famille et à l'état dans lequel je les avais trouvés, j'étais doublement rassurée de savoir à quel point ils devaient être soulagés d'avoir pu éviter sa mort. Puis mon rire devint très vite nerveux, mes émotions faisaient des loopings depuis quelques jours, j'avais touché des sommets pour sombrer très bas et ce, à plusieurs reprises. J'étais à bout, je n'avais plus de force et tout le stress et l'adrénaline qui me permettaient de tenir le coup jusqu'à maintenant s'évaporèrent, me coupant le souffle. Je vacillai sur mes pieds et Jake eut le réflexe de passer son bras autour de ma taille pour m'éviter de tomber.

Je pris de grandes inspirations pour contenir tous les sentiments que j'avais enfouis profondément et qui refaisaient surface, menaçant de m'écraser sous leur poids. Je sentis l'attaque de panique monter en moi de façon fulgurante et je peinai à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps qui se préparait à s'éteindre afin d'encaisser les événements à sa façon.

-Je te tiens, chuchota Jacob en m'entraînant à l'extérieur.

L'air glacé de Port Angeles me fit frissonner et, lorsqu'il entra dans mes poumons, une douleur vivace me choqua sur place.

-Je suis là, je ne te laisse pas, je te tiens, répétait-il encore et encore.

Ses paroles et l'oxygène frais eurent un effet vivifiant et mon corps se réveilla avant que la panique ne s'empare totalement de mon être. J'avais passé un bras autour de sa taille et, de ma main, j'exerçai une légère pression dans son dos pour lui exprimer ce que ma voix ne pouvait pas faire actuellement, que j'allais bien.

Il m'aida à monter dans son pick-up et brisa le contact seulement le temps qu'il lui fallut pour mettre ma valise dans le coffre et prendre place côté conducteur. Dès qu'il fut installé, il leva le bras et m'invita à ses côtés. Je remerciai intérieurement la banquette trois places et, alors que ma respiration était de nouveau normale, je m'endormis tout contre lui.

/-/-/

 _-Qu'est-il mère? demanda Antonia lorsque Vircolac les quitta pour la nuit._

 _Il avait passé la journée à ses côtés et le malaise qu'elle avait ressenti lors de leur premier contact n'avait fait que s'intensifier au fil des heures. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver une explication à ce soudain revirement de situation dans ses sentiments et, encore maintenant, alors qu'elle n'avait cessé de penser au démon, elle avait du mal à se rendre à l'évidence._

 _Elaïa soupira. Elle était partie au petit matin, laissant volontairement sa fille seule pour la journée. Elle se doutait qu'elle aurait des questions à lui poser suite à sa soirée de la veille mais elle avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire qui ne modifierait pas sa destinée._

 _-Un vampire, répondit-elle sans extrapoler._

 _Ce serait mieux si elle ne faisait que répondre aux questions directes de sa fille. Elle ne voulait pas s'étendre dans de grandes explications qui lui en feraient dire probablement plus que ce qu'elle devait._

 _-C'est quoi un vampire ? demanda la jeune fille qui n'avait jamais entendu parlé de cette espèce._

 _-C'est un mort qui revient à la vie après avoir été mordu par un autre vampire._

 _-Personne ne peut revenir à la vie, déclara Antonia choquée de la réponse de sa mère. Même toi tu ne peux ramener les gens à la vie !_

 _Il n'y avait pas plus puissante sorcière que sa mère, si elle était incapable de ramener quelqu'un à la vie, personne d'autre n'en avait les capacités._

 _-Il y a quelque chose dans leur salive, expliqua la sorcière, un venin qui transforme les humains et modifie leur nature. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche mais ils reviennent à la vie, avec quelques changements._

 _Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'étendre sur ces fameux changements de façon spécifique mais elle savait que la curiosité de sa fille ne serait pas satisfaite avec cette réponse._

 _-Quels changements ?_

 _-Leur peau est plus blanche et plus dure, leur coeur ne bat plus, ils sont beaucoup plus rapides et plus forts aussi. Je ne connais pas l'étendue exacte de leurs capacités mais je pense que les cinq sens sont beaucoup plus développés que les nôtres. Et ils ne se nourrissent pas comme nous._

 _-Peuvent-ils nous hypnotiser ? s'empressa de demander Antonia sans prendre le temps d'analyser ce que venait de lui dire sa mère._

 _Il n'y avait que ça comme explication. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir ses yeux écarlates et ce sourire de sa tête. Il était dans toutes ses pensées depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée, il lui avait forcément jeté un sort, quelque chose qui pouvait expliquer ce désir brûlant qu'elle avait de le revoir à tout prix._

 _-Pas que je sache, chuchota Elaïa._

 _Antonia rendit les armes et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil devant la cheminée. Elle regarda longuement les flammes danser comme elle l'avait fait la veille avec son vampire._ Son _vampire ? Depuis quand pensait-elle à lui comme étant le sien ?_

 _Cette pensée la dérangea fortement mais son coeur se gonfla de joie et pire encore, tout son être se liguait contre elle. Son instinct lui criait de chercher sa présence, son corps vibrait dans l'attente de son contact et son coeur allait exploser de l'attendre._

 _-Ils ne mangent pas ? demanda-t-elle se rappelant vaguement ce qu'avait dit sa mère plus tôt._

 _-Non, soupira cette dernière en serrant les dents, ils boivent. Ils boivent du sang. Du sang humain, finit-elle par laisser échapper._

 _-Les humains se transforment après ? murmura Antonia d'une toute petite voix._

 _Elle connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question mais elle ne voulait pas y croire._

 _-Non, répondit doucement Elaïa, ils meurent._

 _Antonia savait qu'elle aurait dû être dégoûtée. Ce n'était pas normal de se nourrir de sang humain et encore moins de tuer pour pouvoir survivre. Elle essaya de renier cette partie d'elle qui se consumait pour lui mais elle n'y parvint pas. Comment pouvait-il être aussi ancré en elle ? Elle le connaissait à peine. C'était un monstre. Il tuait des gens. Comment pouvait-elle être attirée par cette créature ?_

Un nid de poule sur la route me réveilla et je me redressai brusquement. Mes rêves devenaient de plus en plus vivaces au fil des jours et j'avais de plus en plus de difficulté à m'en défaire au réveil. J'avais l'impression d'être tiraillée entre ma conscience qui me soufflait de regarder les choses de façon rationnelle et mon instinct qui me poussait à poursuivre mon envie d'avoir ce vampire inconnu à mes côtés.

Je savais qu'ils allaient finir par trouver l'un dans l'autre la moitié qui leur manquait et dont ils ignoraient tout encore. Elle ne connaissait même pas son nom à ce stade et l'attraction qu'elle ressentait me donnait presque envie de chercher moi-même ce vampire qui devait être mort depuis des lustres aujourd'hui. C'était tellement fort que j'en avais moi-même mal à la poitrine. Je posai la main au niveau de mon coeur et frottai inconsciemment du bout de mes doigts.

-Ca va? demanda Jake en quittant la route des yeux quelques secondes.

-Ca va, répondis-je sincèrement. Mieux, beaucoup mieux.

-Bien, sourit-il en entrant dans Forks.

J'eus un flash, je me revis quelques années plus tôt au même endroit, lorsque mon père était venu me chercher à l'aéroport. Je n'avais pas mis les pieds à Forks depuis des années, l'obligeant à me rejoindre pour les vacances à la place. A ce moment-là, alors que j'avais passé le panneau me souhaitant la bienvenue à Forks, j'ignorais à quel point la décision d'aller vivre chez mon père allait changer ma vie à tout jamais. Et même après tous les malheurs que j'avais vécus, j'avais du mal à regretter le choix que j'avais fait. Evidemment je me serais bien passé de perdre mes parents dans le processus mais j'avais eu quelques années avec mon père, j'avais appris à le connaître, nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés et je ne pouvais pas regretter ce temps passé à ses côtés, aussi court fut-il. J'avais connu mon premier amour, j'avais eu le coeur brisé, j'avais aimé à nouveau, j'avais ri puis pleuré. Mais j'avais vécu les choses à fond et, alors que j'étais dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, j'avais du mal à penser que les choses auraient pu être totalement différentes.

Qui pouvait dire ce que je serais devenue si j'étais restée avec ma mère ? D'accord ils seraient probablement toujours là mais mon père ne serait qu'un inconnu pour moi, je savais que jamais je n'aurais pris la peine d'en savoir plus sur lui et j'aurais été bien bête. Jamais je n'aurais connu l'amour aussi fort et bouleversant qu'avec Edward ou encore Jake et je n'aurais certainement pas eu envie de faire un bout de chemin avec Patrick. D'accord j'aurais connu quelques histoires mais rien d'aussi renversant qu'avec ses trois-là, c'était totalement impossible.

Mais aussi intenses mes sentiments furent-ils pour ces trois hommes, ce n'était rien du tout comparé à ce qu'Antonia avait ressenti pour Martiko et je me demandai si moi aussi je ressentirai un jour de façon aussi frénétique qu'eux.

J'avais un jour lu un texte de Platon qui racontait qu'à l'origine les êtres humains étaient des créatures constituées de quatre bras, quatre jambes et une tête à deux visages. Zeus, effrayé par leur pouvoir, les aurait coupés en deux, les condamnant à passer le reste de leur existence à rechercher leur part manquante.

C'était peut-être la fille sentimentale et fleur bleue qui parlait en moi mais ce concept d'âmes-soeurs prédestinées à se trouver au cours de leur existence était quelque chose de facile à assimiler pour moi. Je l'avais vécu à travers Antonia, je l'avais vu avec Emmett et Rosalie et Carlisle et Esmée. Et maintenant que je savais quoi chercher, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir si je l'avais vu avec Jasper et Alice.

-Tu veux venir manger à la maison ? m'interpella Jake alors que nous avions traversé toute l'artère principale de la ville.

-Pourquoi pas, répondis-je. Tu veux qu'on prenne une pizza au passage ?

-Non, on a ce qu'il faut.

Je hochai la tête et profitai du paysage, sachant que dans peu de temps je repartirais sans savoir si je remettrais les pieds ici un jour.

/-/-/

Une semaine plus tard, je posai enfin mes bagages dans mon appartement au-dessus du café. Je pris une grande inspiration, appréciant de retrouver des odeurs et un cadre familier. Cet endroit n'avait pas eu le temps de me manquer, j'avais été beaucoup trop préoccupée pour cela mais ça faisait du bien de rentrer enfin.

J'étais passée par la porte d'entrée indépendante du R&P, évitant volontairement de rentrer dans le café pour monter ici. J'avais quelques heures de vol dans les jambes, quelques heures de route également, entre le trajet jusqu'à Port-Angeles avec Jake et celui en taxi jusqu'ici et j'avais grand besoin d'une douche.

Une fois rafraîchie, je pris le temps d'ouvrir mon courrier que Julia avait soigneusement trié par ordre de priorité et je souris en pensant à mon amie et ses petites manies adorables.

J'avais de suite remarqué en entrant que les affaires de Patrick avaient disparu ce qui s'était confirmé dans la salle de bain également. Il n'avait pas laissé de note et son trousseau de clé avait été déposé sur ma console à l'entrée, bien en évidence.

J'eus un pincement au coeur mais décidai de ne pas m'attarder dessus, c'était pour le mieux. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour changer les choses. Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui dire toute la vérité, et il ne voulait plus faire comme si ça ne le dérangeait pas. Nous étions donc dans une impasse.

Maintenant j'allais devoir faire face à Julia et, autant ma rupture avec son frère s'était déroulée sans drame ni cri, autant m'expliquer avec elle n'allait pas se dérouler de la même façon. C'était aussi pour ça que j'étais montée à mon appartement directement. J'avais essayé de l'appeler quelques jours après être revenue à Forks mais elle n'avait ni répondu ni rappelé. J'avais décidé de lui laisser quelques jours pour assimiler les événements de son côté mais le temps était compté maintenant.

J'essayai de gagner du temps et allumai mon ordinateur pour lire mes mails. J'envoyai un message à Jacob pour le remercier et lui dire que j'étais bien arrivée. Je lus les messages d'Emmett et, contre toute attente, de Rosalie. L'attitude de cette dernière à mon encontre me laissait toujours dubitative mais j'avais décidé que, puisqu'elle faisait des efforts, j'allais en faire de même.

Je pris quelques minutes pour leur répondre à tous les deux individuellement, plaisantant avec Emmett et échangeant des banalités avec Rosalie pour apprendre à nous connaître.

Lorsque j'étais partie de chez les Cullen, j'avais laissé mes coordonnées pour que nous puissions rester en contact. J'avais précisé que pour l'instant, je préférais être contactée par mails et ils avaient tous respecté ma demande à part Edward qui s'évertuait à m'appeler une à deux fois par jour.

En cinq ans, j'avais beaucoup changé, j'étais beaucoup plus tenace qu'avant et il ne l'avait pas encore compris. J'avais décidé que, pour une fois, il ne me marcherait pas dessus. Lorsque nous étions ensembles, tout ce que nous faisions était décidé unilatéralement et, à l'époque, je m'en contentais. Aujourd'hui il allait devoir se plier à ce qui était confortable pour moi et je ne lui répondrais que lorsqu'il me contacterait par mail comme je l'avais demandé.

Jacob avait ri lorsque je lui avais expliqué la situation, il était à la limite de se rouler par terre en imaginant je cite "la Drama Queen essayer de s'arracher les cheveux".

Contrairement à mon ami, j'imaginais très bien Edward passer la main dans sa chevelure totalement frustré ou encore serrer l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts en entendant mon répondeur pour la énième fois.

Mon coeur se mit battre la chamade lorsque pour la première fois je vis un mail de A. Cullen. Pas besoin d'être voyante pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Je pris quelques secondes pour me mettre en condition avant de l'ouvrir.

 _Bella,_

 _Pour la première fois je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je n'arrive pas à voir tes réactions lorsque tu liras ce message, si tu le liras ni même si tu le recevras._

 _Pour la première fois je suis complètement aveugle te concernant et je m'excuse d'en être arrivée à la mauvaise conclusion._

 _Tu n'imagines même pas comment j'ai été soulagée de m'être trompée à ce point._

 _Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, j'ai beau réfléchir, je ne trouve pas de réponse plausible._

 _Au tout début, lorsque nous avons quitté Forks, Edward m'a demandé de ne pas regarder ton avenir mais, comme tu le sais, mes visions ne marchent pas comme ça. Même si je pouvais essayer de ne pas penser à toi lorsqu'il était dans les parages, j'étais incapable de tenir très longtemps._

 _J'ai vu à quel point tu étais perdue sans nous et j'aurais dû revenir, pour ça aussi je m'excuse. Je n'aurais jamais dû rester loin de toi alors que tu souffrais._

 _Puis, les visions se sont espacées et je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi. Je te voyais reprendre le dessus et ça me suffisait._

 _Il y a un an environ j'étais incapable de voir plus que quelques flashs de moins d'une seconde à chaque fois._

 _Mais tant que je voyais quelque chose je ne m'en suis pas inquiétée._

 _Puis il y a une dizaine de jours tu as complètement disparu et j'ai paniqué. Je ne te vois plus du tout Bella et je suis complètement perdue de ne pas savoir._

 _Je sais que ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce que tu as vécu et je regrette de m'être satisfaite du peu que je voyais de toi._

 _J'aurais dû revenir._

 _Non, en réalité, je n'aurais jamais dû partir._

 _J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour._

 _Alice._

Je n'arrivais pas à savoir comment je me sentais après ce message, j'avais l'impression de lire une autre Alice que celle qui avait été ma meilleure amie à un moment donné. Presque ma soeur. C'était comme froid et censuré. Je comprenais à quel point ce devait être difficile pour quelqu'un habitué à voir nos moindres faits et gestes de se retrouver dans le noir complet mais j'avais du mal à compatir avec cette version trop formelle et réservée.

Pourrai-je lui pardonner un jour ? Très certainement.

Pourrai-je reprendre notre amitié comme avant ? Non, c'était impossible.

Du départ des Cullen, sa défection avait été celle qui m'avait fait le plus souffrir. Bien sûr j'avais eu le coeur brisé par Edward mais je ne m'étais jamais sentie assez bien pour lui donc quelque part, sa réaction je m'y étais attendue sans pour autant y être préparée. Mais qu'Alice m'abandonne à son tour je l'avais vécu comme une trahison. D'accord j'avais moi aussi fait des erreurs dans ma vie mais elle avait vu dans quel état j'étais après leur départ. Elle avait vu les centaines de mails que je lui avais envoyés et qui étaient restés sans réponse.

J'étais contente qu'aujourd'hui elle ne puisse plus me voir. J'avais l'impression de la punir quelque part et c'était très satisfaisant l'espace d'un instant. J'attendis le moment où j'allais finir par me sentir coupable de penser comme ça mais rien ne vint et ça m'allait très bien.

Je fermai mon ordinateur sans donner de réponse et descendis essayer de sauver mon amitié avec Julia.

-Sur une échelle de un à dix, à quel point tu m'en veux ? demandai-je alors qu'elle me tournait le dos accroupie dans la réserve.

-Va falloir augmenter ton échelle si tu veux une réponse adéquate, grogna-t-elle sans se retourner.

-Je suis désolée Julia, soupirai-je, je te remercie d'être restée, je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus me voir ni remettre les pieds ici.

-Le truc Bella, dit-elle en se relevant pour me faire face, c'est que j'aime travailler ici.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et me regarda très sérieusement.

-Patrick m'a demandé d'être sympa avec toi. Enfin, il ne l'a pas dit comme ça mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire.

-Je ne le mérite pas, dis-je en parlant du fait d'être sympa avec moi.

-Tu ne l'as jamais mérité, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

-Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, me défendis-je. Tu peux m'en vouloir et me détester, je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu aies envie de me balancer des trucs mais ne dénigre pas la relation qu'on a eue avec ton frère. Je l'ai aimé de tout mon coeur et… Merde je l'aime encore et je sais que d'une certaine façon je l'aimerai toujours alors ne me dis pas que je ne méritais pas de le rendre heureux, parce que malgré les erreurs que j'ai pu faire, nous avons été heureux.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'avais jamais réellement tenu tête à Julia. A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le faire. Elle pouvait m'insulter, être en colère ou m'ignorer autant qu'elle le voulait mais jamais je ne lui permettrais de critiquer la relation que nous avions eue.

Elle fit un signe de la tête, se baissa pour attraper un sac de grains de café et sortit de la réserve sans un mot.

Je soupirai avant de la rejoindre et de me perdre dans le travail. Seul le temps allait me dire si ma relation avec Julia était sauvable ou si je l'avais perdue elle aussi.

Après avoir travaillé côte à côte en silence le reste de la journée, elle m'aida à fermer le café et me lança un "à demain" avant de partir.

Lorsque je remontai chez moi, je rallumai mon ordinateur, je voulais me regarder un petit film en mangeant. Je me préparai un plateau télé avec pas mal de choses à grignoter, j'irais faire quelques courses demain.

Mon ordinateur sonna, m'indiquant un nouveau mail et je souris en me disant que c'était sûrement Emmett qui me répondait mais lorsque je m'installai enfin pour regarder je vis qu'il s'agissait d'un certain J.W..

J'allais pour l'envoyer dans mes indésirables mais quelque chose m'en empêcha et, sans comprendre pourquoi, je l'ouvris.

* * *

 **Mais qui est ce fameux JW ?! LOL^^**

 **Alors pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre, beaucoup d'Antonia aussi on arrive vers la fin de son histoire donc de mémoire les deux prochains y a pas mal de rêves avant qu'on sache ENFIN ce que c'est la prophétie !**

 **Les Cullen reviennent bientôt aussi, quelques chapitres le temps d'avancer un peu dans le temps :)**

 **Petite prière pour Patoche le pauvre, abandonné à l'aéroport, c'est violent !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en tout cas et je vous dis à vendredi prochain !**

 **Bon week-end !**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour !**

 **On est vendredi, et ça fait deux jours que ça me démange de publier ce chapitre. Pas parce qu'il se passe des choses palpitantes, non, c'est plutôt un chapitre de transition mais parce qu'il me tarde de mettre le suivant !**

 **J'en dis pas plus parce que sinon je vais trop en dire mais juste voilà, les chapitres 14, 15 et 16 contiennent les scènes qui m'ont donné l'idée de cette histoire donc ce sont un peu mes chapitres préférés jusqu'à présent. D'ailleurs j'étais tellement emballée qu'ils ont été écrits quasiment d'une seule traite !**

 **Allez pour l'instant je vous laisse avec celui-là ;)**

 **Merci à toutes pour vos commentaires, c'est un régal à chaque review, normalement je viens de finir de vous répondre.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

LA PROPHÉTIE D'ANTONIA

Chapitre 13

/-/-/

 _-Est-ce que ça fait mal ? demanda Antonia en posant la tête dans le creux de son cou._

 _-De quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment._

 _-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle._

 _Du bout des doigts il caressa ses cheveux soyeux et prit une grande inspiration pour s'imprégner au maximum de son être. Il ferma les yeux lorsque son odeur lui parvint. Il aimait ce parfum, un mélange de fleurs sauvages et de soleil d'été. Il n'y avait pas que ça qu'il aimait chez elle, à vrai dire, il aimait tout. Il n'imaginait pas voir un jour quelque chose en elle qu'il n'apprécierait pas. Elle était intelligente et belle, douce et forte, toujours positive et compatissante._

 _Elle était la vie au milieu de la mort._

 _Elle était sa lumière dans les ténèbres._

 _Elle était sa moitié._

 _Elle était parfaite._

 _Et elle le voulait lui, pour l'éternité._

 _-C'est très douloureux. Je ne me souviens pas de ma vie avant, lui expliqua-t-il, mon premier souvenir c'est cette douleur extrême qui me donnait envie de m'arracher la peau._

 _Antonia frissonna. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait le rejoindre dans l'éternité et elle était prête à souffrir pour y parvenir mais elle avait quand même cette peur au fond d'elle._

 _-As-tu déjà transformé quelqu'un ?_

 _-Un seul vampire, répondit-il peu enthousiaste._

 _Il ne lui avait pas encore parlé de sa vie et il n'avait pas envie de le faire ce soir, il voulait juste profiter de cette belle soirée d'été avec son amour éternel dans les bras._

 _Antonia sembla le comprendre puisqu'elle ne posa pas d'autre question._

 _Il était toujours étonné de la manière dont ils étaient en phase l'un et l'autre. En plus de mille ans il n'avait jamais ressenti une connexion aussi puissante avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ni vu une telle chose chez d'autres. Il pouvait presque toucher les émotions d'Antonia à distance aussi bien que lorsqu'il voyait les expressions de son visage._

 _Il avait senti qu'elle l'aimait bien avant qu'elle ne se l'avoue. Elle avait lutté, en vain bien sûr, leur lien était si fort que c'était même douloureux d'être loin l'un de l'autre._

 _A plusieurs reprises elle avait comparé leur connexion à ce qu'il s'était passé entre Idahy et Olbia mais il savait que c'était bien plus puissant que la magie entre le métamorphe et sa femme. Entre eux c'était comme inéluctable, comme s'ils partageaient la même âme et qu'ils avaient trouvé en l'autre la part qui leur manquait depuis toujours._

 _Aucune magie ne pouvait imiter cette relation. Et rien ne pourrait jamais la détruire._

 _Et lorsqu'elle sera enfin comme lui, il savait que ce serait pour l'éternité._

 _Et il avait hâte de la commencer avec elle._

La sonnerie du réveil me fit sursauter dans mon sommeil. Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser que j'étais chez moi à L.A., cela me semblait être une éternité depuis la dernière fois que j'avais dormi dans mon lit et j'en profitai pour m'étirer, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le sourire disparut très vite lorsque je me rappelai que, la dernière fois que je m'étais réveillée dans mon lit, Patrick était à mes côtés. Je me souvenais encore de son odeur même si elle n'imprégnait plus les draps aujourd'hui. Sa chaleur à mes côtés et cette façon qu'il avait de toujours se tourner vers moi pour m'enlacer lorsqu'il sentait, même dans son sommeil, que j'avais fait un cauchemar.

Je poussai un petit soupir frustré en me disant que c'était mieux ainsi comme je me le répétais inlassablement depuis que j'étais rentrée. Puis je me levai et allai me doucher pour finir de me réveiller.

J'enfilai un jean et un t-shirt avant de descendre au café, je n'avais rien à déjeuner à l'appartement et les douceurs de Scott m'avaient beaucoup manqué.

Une fois en bas, j'eus à peine le temps d'allumer mes machines et de passer mon tablier que ce dernier toquait à l'entrée du café.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres j'allai lui ouvrir avant de remettre le verrou derrière lui, j'avais encore quelques minutes avant que les premiers clients arrivent.

-Bonjour Bella, c'est bon de te revoir, me dit-il les bras chargés.

-Salut Scott, contente de te revoir également, tu m'as manqué, répondis-je sincèrement en me servant un cookie dans une des caisses qu'il portait.

-C'est plutôt mes pâtisseries qui t'ont manqué, s'exclama-t-il alors que je ricanais gentiment, mais je prends quand même.

Il s'empressa d'aller poser ses caisses remplies de pâtisseries derrière le comptoir et vint vers moi pour m'enfermer dans une étreinte amicale. Je dus me mettre sur la pointe des pieds tellement il était grand par rapport à moi.

-Je suis désolé pour ton père, chuchota-t-il en me lâchant.

-Merci.

Je lui souris timidement. Je ne savais pas qu'il était au courant et il sembla percevoir ma gène puisqu'il ajouta:

-Julia m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il s'était mis à rougir en parlant de mon amie et mon sourire s'agrandit. Ces deux-là ne se croisaient que brièvement puisqu'il ne venait que le matin lorsque c'était moi en poste au café. Et apparemment, il avait un coup de coeur pour Julia. Je me demandai s'il en était de même pour mon amie et mis cette question de côté pour la lui poser plus tard.

Je l'aidai à disposer ses gâteaux sur les étals puis le laissai finir pour aller ouvrir à mon premier client de la journée. Je souris en voyant que c'était toujours le même.

-Bonjour Mr Posey, l'accueillis-je.

-Mademoiselle Bella, dit-il en ôtant son chapeau pour le suspendre au porte-manteau comme il le faisait tous les matins.

-C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, vous m'avez manqué, lui dis-je sincèrement en l'accompagnant au comptoir.

-Los Angeles était bien vide sans vous mademoiselle Bella, me sourit-il et mon coeur se réchauffa.

Nous ne parlions que très rarement. Depuis que je travaillais au café, j'avais appris à reconnaître les clients qui cherchaient le contact humain et ceux qui préféraient être seuls. Et Mr Posey faisait définitivement parti de cette dernière catégorie. Il passa sa commande au comptoir et alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Entre temps plusieurs clients faisaient la queue et je m'empressai de faire ma première commande avant de prendre celles des autres.

J'eus un peu de mal au début, cela faisait des semaines que je n'avais pas fait ces gestes que j'aimais tant. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, mes instincts et ma mémoire musculaire prirent le dessus et j'enchainais le service de manière presque automatique, souriant aux clients qui étaient contents de me revoir.

Scott s'éclipsa après avoir pris la commande qu'avait préparée Julia pour la semaine prochaine. Il me demanda s'il pouvait remplacer les muffins à la myrtille par autre chose car il n'arrivait pas à en trouver ces derniers temps et je lui dis qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de me poser la question.

Les heures défilèrent tellement vite que je m'étonnai lorsque je vis Julia arriver. Pensant qu'elle était en avance, je jetai un oeil à l'horloge pour la première fois de la journée et vis qu'il était un peu moins de onze heures du matin.

-Bonjour, me salua-t-elle froidement.

-Salut.

J'essayai de lui sourire plus chaleureusement mais elle m'avait déjà tourné le dos pour aller se changer. Lorsqu'elle revint elle se mit à travailler à mes côtés en silence et après le plus gros du service de midi, lorsque je partis pour faire quelques courses, elle ne m'avait toujours pas adressé la parole.

La seule chose qu'elle me dit fut un "au revoir" assez froid avant de partir en fin d'après-midi.

Je soupirai au moment de fermer le café pour la soirée en espérant qu'en lui laissant le temps de digérer les événements, nous réussirions à sauver le peu qu'il restait de notre amitié.

/-/-/

 _-Tu as le droit de changer d'avis tu sais, lui dit-il en déposant un doux baiser sur son front._

 _Il avait eu peur de passer du temps avec elle au début. Peur de lui faire mal en la touchant, peur de ne pas pouvoir résister à son sang mais aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte à quel point il avait été stupide. Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire de mal. Plutôt mourir._

 _-Rester humaine, vieillir alors que tu restes éternellement jeune ?_

 _-Je ne suis pas_ si _jeune que ça, essaya-t-il de plaisanter._

 _Elle se décala un peu pour pouvoir relever la tête qui était coincée dans son cou. Ses yeux dans le regard carmin de son amant elle lui demanda:_

 _-Ne veux-tu pas de moi pour l'éternité ?_

 _-Bien sûr que si, répondit-il, stupide humaine._

 _Ils se sourirent tendrement au souvenir de leur première rencontre. Ce surnom la faisait plus rire qu'autre chose. Il l'appelait toujours comme ça lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas du tout ses réactions ou ce qu'elle disait. Il avait passé tellement de temps reclu de la société et des humains en général qu'il était complètement en décalage avec l'époque actuelle. Elle savait qu'il ne la pensait pas stupide, que c'était plus un terme affectueux qu'une insulte de sa part._

 _-Ne sais-tu pas que je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans toi ?_

 _-Tu es déjà mort à ce que je sache, répliqua-t-elle._

 _S'il aimait bien la taquiner sur sa nature humaine, elle prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler qu'il ne l'était plus depuis longtemps._

 _-ANTONIA ! entendirent-ils hurler à l'orée de la forêt._

 _Cette dernière sursauta et fut sur ses pieds en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire. Martiko l'avait entraînée avec lui et mise à l'abri dans son dos, faisant bouclier avec son corps. Elle pencha la tête pour voir que Vircolac se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux et qu'il tremblait de rage. Elle tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de Martiko mais ce dernier gronda et la retint derrière lui._

 _Vircolac venait de sentir son coeur se briser en mille morceaux. Antonia l'avait quitté quelques semaines plus tôt et, au début, il savait que c'était pour le mieux. Qu'elle méritait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait à lui offrir. Il n'était qu'un monstre après tout._

 _Puis, ne pouvant vivre sans elle, il avait essayé de revenir et elle lui avait parlé de cet autre qu'elle aimait plus que lui. Il avait tenté de comprendre et il était resté loin d'elle encore une fois._

 _Mais ce soir il voulait lui parler, essayer de la convaincre mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il était en train de voir. Antonia l'avait quitté lui, un monstre, pour cet être immonde buveur de sang !_

 _-C'est un monstre ! gronda-t-il. Il tue pour se nourrir !_

 _Antonia pencha la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et la culpabilité qu'il lut dans son regard lui donna la réponse qu'il cherchait: elle le savait déjà._

 _-Comment peux-tu l'aimer ? Le laisser te toucher ? demanda-t-il dégoûté._

 _Il était à la limite de pleurer tellement la réalisation qu'elle ne lui reviendrait plus le faisait souffrir._

 _-Il n'est pas plus un monstre que tu ne l'es toi, dit-elle pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'avait aimé lui aussi, en dépit de sa nature._

 _Malheureusement, Vircolac le prit mal. Elle qui l'avait tant soutenu, comment pouvait-elle le traiter de monstre maintenant ? Comment pouvait-elle comparer ces quelques jours de pleine lune où il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de devenir une bête, avec ce démon aux yeux rouges qui tuait pour se nourrir ? Il était né comme ça, il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en empêcher._

 _Il entra dans une colère sourde, tout son corps se mit à trembler de rage. Petit à petit, ses yeux humains disparurent pour laisser place à ceux de la bête qui hurlait en lui. Antonia connaissait bien les premiers signes de la transformation pour y avoir assisté à plusieurs reprises._

 _-Va-t-en Martiko, dit-elle. Il ne pourra bientôt plus se contrôler._

 _-La lune n'est pas pleine, répondit-il pensant que l'homme en face de lui serait incapable d'invoquer sa magie._

 _Mais Antonia n'était pas dupe, le corps de Vircolac commençait déjà à montrer les signes d'une transformation imminente._

 _-Il va se transformer quand même, va-t-en ! supplia-t-elle en parvenant à lui passer devant._

 _-Raison de plus pour que je reste, décida-t-il en la remettant derrière lui._

 _-Vircolac, essaya d'appeler Antonia pour le calmer mais la bête ne voyait que le monstre en train d'empêcher son aimée de venir à lui et cela activa la transformation._

 _Nous étions très loin de la pleine lune, seul un fin quartier était visible dans le ciel. Pourtant cela n'empêcha pas la bête de surgir, plus effrayante que jamais, brisant tous les os de l'homme dans sa hâte. Un hurlement, mi-humain mi-sauvage, résonna lorsque la transformation fut complète. Des centaines d'oiseaux s'envolèrent dans un bruit strident et un silence de mort tomba finalement autour d'eux. Seuls les battements du coeur d'Antonia et la respiration saccadée de la bête semblèrent faire écho dans ce silence assourdissant._

 _La bête et le démon se jaugèrent. Martiko savait que le loup-garou était incapable d'entendre raison, il n'y avait plus aucune once d'humanité en lui. Il voulait semer le chaos, la destruction et la mort. Et il n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il voulait tuer en premier: lui._

 _-Ne lui fais pas de mal, implora Antonia derrière lui._

 _Il ricana._

 _-S'il te plait!_

 _-Je vais essayer, réussit-il à dire avant que la bête bondisse sur lui toutes griffes dehors._

 _Il l'envoya valser d'un coup de coude quelques mètres plus loin et s'éloigna d'Antonia pour ne pas la blesser._

 _Cette dernière regarda deux êtres qu'elle aimait profondément se battre et elle ne put retenir le désespoir qui montait en elle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils se fassent mal ou pire, que l'un d'eux ne meure, elle les aimait beaucoup trop pour ça. Si Martiko tuait Vircolac, elle savait qu'elle ne le lui pardonnerait jamais et si l'inverse se produisait, elle en mourrait._

 _Elle s'avança vers eux, elle voulait essayer d'utiliser son pouvoir sur Vircolac pour le calmer, elle l'avait déjà fait quand il était dans cet état._

 _-Reste où tu es ! hurla Martiko lorsqu'il vit qu'elle s'approchait d'eux._

 _Mais elle était très têtue et ne l'écouta pas. Elle continua dans leur direction et elle tendit la main, prête à toucher Vircolac lorsque celui-ci se retourna brutalement et lui envoya un coup de tête dans la poitrine. Elle tomba inconsciente à quelques pas des marches de sa petite maison de pierre._

 _-Antonia ! hurla Martiko de désespoir en oubliant la bête pour se précipiter à ses côtés._

 _Vircolac, totalement choqué de voir la femme qu'il aimait blessée à cause de lui et son monstre, reprit suffisamment le dessus sur la bête pour partir à toute vitesse au fin fond de la forêt._

 _Antonia allait bien, elle était seulement sonnée._

 _Mais Vircolac, lui, allait laisser la bête massacrer un village entier cette nuit-là._

Je m'éveillai en sursaut avec un mal de tête comme jamais. Et pourtant j'en avais pris quelques uns des coups à la tête ces derniers temps. Je me levai en allumant toutes les lumières possibles de mon appartement.

Si les loups-garous pouvaient aussi se transformer en dehors des pleines lunes je n'allais courir aucun risque même si je savais que c'était ridicule, la lumière n'empêcherait aucun être surnaturel d'entrer s'il le voulait.

Et puis les loups-garous n'existaient plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Plus je faisais de rêves d'Antonia, plus j'avais l'impression qu'une part d'elle restait en moi. J'avais encore ce sentiment de peur et de surprise lorsque Vircolac l'avait frappée. Et j'avais aussi son mal de tête apparemment !

Je pris un cachet qu'il me restait de mon bref séjour à l'hôpital d'Anchorage et, comme je savais que je n'allais pas me rendormir, j'allumai mon ordinateur.

Il était temps que je réponde au message de Jasper. J'avais été très étonnée de découvrir qu'il était ce fameux J.W. que j'avais failli envoyer dans mes indésirables. Le message était court, concis et structuré, presque militaire. Et cela lui ressemblait assez, ou du moins, cela ressemblait à l'idée que je me faisais de lui.

 _Chère Bella,_

 _J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir contraint Emmett à me donner ton adresse. J'aurais bien aimé te parler de vive voix mais je respecte tout à fait ta demande de communiquer par mail. Nous avons brisé ta confiance, à nous de faire en sorte de la récupérer._

 _Tout d'abord, je souhaiterais m'excuser pour mon comportement impardonnable lors de ton dix-huitième anniversaire. Beaucoup d'horribles choses auraient pu être évitées si j'avais su me retenir._

 _Ensuite, je voudrais m'excuser de ne pas avoir suivi mon instinct avec Victoria. Je sais pourtant qu'on ne laisse pas un vampire vivant après avoir tué son compagnon. C'était une énorme erreur, une que je ne referai jamais, c'est une promesse._

 _Et pour finir, je voulais te remercier d'être venue en personne pour que nous puissions sauver Edward._

 _Tu es devenue une femme courageuse que j'espère apprendre à connaître si tu veux bien m'en laisser l'occasion._

 _A bientôt j'espère._

 _Jasper._

Je cliquai sur le bouton répondre et tapai mon mail en essayant de répondre à tous les points de son mail.

 _Cher Jasper,_

 _Non je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir contraint Emmett à te donner mon mail, j'en suis même ravie. A part si par "contraindre" tu veux dire lui arracher une jambe ou un bras ou quelque chose du genre auquel cas je ne suis pas trop d'accord !_

 _Merci de respecter mon souhait de communication et surtout, de le comprendre._

 _Je ne t'en veux absolument pas pour mon anniversaire, tu étais pardonné le soir même. Rien de ce qui a suivi n'est de ta faute, ils sont tous assez grands pour prendre leurs responsabilités._

 _Quant à Victoria… C'est une toute autre histoire. Tu n'es pas directement responsable de ce qu'elle a fait mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous blâmer surtout si vous saviez ce dont elle était capable par vengeance._

 _Je peux pardonner, je l'ai probablement déjà fait puisque je pensais ne jamais vous revoir et je ne suis plus le genre de personne à vivre dans le passé mais je n'oublierai jamais._

 _Pour Edward… Disons que je l'ai plus fait pour moi que pour lui mais là encore, c'est une toute autre histoire sur laquelle je n'ai pas envie de m'attarder._

 _Apprendre à nous connaître ? Pourquoi pas !_

 _J'ai moi-même quelques questions te concernant, je suis curieuse de savoir pourquoi le W. Je comprends que le J est pour Jasper mais le W ?_

 _Et, si ce n'est pas indiscret, que faisais-tu au Texas ?_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Bella._

J'éteignis mon ordinateur après avoir cliqué sur "envoyer" et allai me recoucher, laissant volontairement toutes les lumières allumées. Je réussis à m'endormir et le reste de ma nuit fut paisible, sans rêve ni cauchemar.

/-/-/

-Qu'en penses-tu ? demandai-je à Julia lorsque l'agent immobilier nous laissa quelques instants pour répondre au téléphone.

Elle observa tous les recoins du local que nous étions en train de visiter et soupira:

-Le point positif c'est que c'était déjà un café. Le point négatif c'est que tout est à refaire.

-Y a du potentiel, ajoutai-je en regardant l'espace autour de moi. De grandes ouvertures, beaucoup de lumières, une plus grande cuisine que le R&P aussi...

-Mais pas mal de travaux.

Elle grimaça en touchant un mur dont la peinture vert pâle s'écaillait. Je regardai la fiche descriptive du bien que l'agent nous avait fournie au début de la visite et continuai:

-La plomberie est totalement à refaire et l'électricité à remettre aux normes.

-Combien en veulent-ils ?

-Trop cher pour ce que c'est et ce qu'i faire, ne serait-ce que pour le rendre salubre.

-C'est non ? me demanda-t-elle.

-C'est non.

L'agent immobilier, qui s'appelait Ruby, revint vers nous et vit de suite à nos têtes que nous n'étions pas emballées.

-Le quartier est en pleine expansion et je sais que les propriétaires sont ouverts à la négociation également.

-Il y a vraiment beaucoup trop de travaux, lui expliquai-je. Je ne suis pas prête à investir une telle somme d'argent dans un projet qui prendra autant de temps.

-Aviez-vous une date d'ouverture en tête ?

-Pas vraiment mais plus rapidement que ce qu'il faudrait pour réhabiliter ce projet. Je ne suis pas contre quelques travaux mais là on parle d'un sacré chantier, précisai-je.

-Bien, sourit-elle, j'ai deux autres visites prévues pour vous, j'espère que vous trouverez votre bonheur.

Nous la suivîmes à l'extérieur et attendîmes qu'elle referme le local derrière nous.

-Le prochain local est à deux pas d'ici, dit-elle en nous invitant à la suivre.

Julia passa un bras sous mon coude et me murmura à l'oreille:

-Je ne l'aime pas du tout.

Je regardai Ruby qui marchait devant nous, Julia n'était pas du genre discrète en général mais apparemment l'agent ne l'avait pas entendue ou alors faisait comme si ce n'était pas le cas.

Ruby avait remplacé Patrick ce matin au pied levé car il avait eu un problème de voiture. J'avais bien essayé de reprogrammer mais il n'avait rien voulu savoir et avait envoyé sa collègue à sa place. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis notre séparation à l'aéroport et je trouvais sa panne de voiture un peu suspecte mais j'avais décidé de laisser couler. J'espérais qu'en temps voulu il me reparlerait. Je n'allais pas l'obliger à me voir s'il n'en avait pas envie. J'avais quelques nouvelles de par sa soeur même si elle respectait l'intimité de son frère et ne me donnait pas beaucoup de détails cela m'allait. Il avait quelqu'un avec lui c'était le principal, il n'était pas seul.

-Elle n'a rien fait de mal, laisse-lui une chance.

Je la sentis se raidir et fronçai les sourcils en me tournant pour la regarder. Cela faisait un mois que j'étais revenue de Forks et les premiers temps avaient été difficiles concernant notre amitié. Eventuellement nous avions réussi à passer au-dessus de nos différends, et, même si nous n'étions pas aussi proches qu'avant, nous en étions en bonne voie.

Je voyais bien qu'elle était mal à l'aise et j'allai pour lui demander lorsqu'elle avoua difficilement:

-Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois te le dire ou pas.

-Comment ça ? demandai-je intriguée maintenant.

Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de prendre des gants et maintenant elle en avait trop dit ou pas assez. Ma curiosité était piquée.

-Ca concerne Patrick. Je sais qu'on est amies mais il reste mon frère.

-Je comprends, lui souris-je pour essayer de la mettre plus à l'aise. Peut-être qu'un jour il me le dira lui-même.

Elle resserra son bras autour du mien en réconfort.

Je n'avais pas besoin d'être un génie en mathématiques pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Ruby devait tourner autour de Patrick et, comme toujours Julia se méfiait. Mon coeur se serra en les imaginant tous les deux se baladant main dans la main. Cette vision était à la limite du supportable et je la repoussai au fond de moi pour ne pas craquer. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être jalouse, j'avais fait mon choix en lui cachant une partie de ma vie, tout était de ma faute après tout.

-Laisse-lui une chance, réussis-je à ajouter quelques secondes avant d'arriver devant le second local à visiter.

/-/-/

Quelques heures plus tard je rentrai chez moi totalement épuisée par ma journée. Je montai les escaliers, grimaçant à chaque marche, et ouvris la porte d'entrée de mon appartement. Je fermai derrière moi et déposai mon trousseau de clés dans le bol sur la console de l'entrée.

J'enlevai ensuite mes chaussures et m'affalai sur le canapé en gardant mon petit pull. Les températures au mois de janvier à Los Angeles étaient plutôt clémentes, j'adorais cette ville où je n'avais pas besoin de porter une veste plus d'une semaine par an.

J'allumai la télévision et zappai jusqu'à tomber sur un téléfilm débile devant lequel je m'assoupis très vite.

 _La jeune fille assise sur les marches de sa maison observait le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Elle avait hâte que la journée se termine, Martiko lui avait manqué et il allait bientôt la retrouver._

 _Lorsque le jour fit place à la nuit, son excitation était telle qu'elle courut vers les bois derrière la maison, là où elle savait qu'il arriverait. Elle fit une dizaine de mètres avant de l'apercevoir. Ils s'arrêtèrent dès qu'ils se virent et se sourirent. Elle courut pour réduire la distance qui les séparait et se jeta dans ses bras accueillants._

 _-Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui Martiko, soupira-t-elle en inspirant dans son cou._

 _De son nez, il l'obligea à lever la tête:_

 _-Bientôt je n'aurai plus à te quitter Antonia, murmura-t-il._

 _La jeune fille lui sourit, incapable de détourner son regard de ses yeux amoureux et rouges._

 _-Il me tarde tellement, soupira Antonia en lui prenant la main._

 _Ils marchèrent quelques minutes dans la forêt, chacun perdu dans ses pensés. Martiko finit par briser le silence:_

 _-Tu peux toujours changer d'avis, tu sais._

 _Il savait qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis mais il se devait de lui laisser l'opportunité de le faire jusqu'au dernier moment._

 _Elle y réfléchit très sincèrement, pas seulement pour lui faire plaisir mais parce qu'elle avait conscience de tout ce qu'elle allait abandonner en devenant comme lui. Et même si elle l'aimait comme jamais auparavant, elle savait à quoi elle renonçait en devenant immortelle. Elle perdrait sa mère, seulement pour quelques années au début mais elle savait que, inévitablement, elle finirait par mourir. Ensuite elle renonçait à son désir d'avoir des enfants un jour. Elle n'en avait jamais eu envie jusqu'ici, elle était encore très jeune, mais maintenant que la possibilité lui était presque enlevée, elle se posait bien sûr la question. Voulait-elle être mère ? Oui. Un jour. Ce désir surpassait-il celui d'être avec Martiko ? Non. Jamais._

 _Elle soupira mais resta silencieuse. Ils n'avaient pas décidé d'une date précise encore, ils savaient simplement qu'elle ne resterait pas mortelle très longtemps. Il voulait qu'elle vive encore un peu, elle voulait le rejoindre au plus vite alors ils s'étaient fait une promesse. Elle devait prendre le temps de réfléchir à toutes les conséquences et, lorsqu'elle sentirait que le moment serait venu, elle n'aurait qu'à le lui dire et il la changerait sur le champ._

 _-Je t'aime, lui dit-elle alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle._

 _-Pour toujours, lui répondit-il._

Je m'éveillai en souriant même si le réveil avait coupé mon rêve. Depuis que je rêvais d'Antonia et des hommes qui avaient fait partie de sa vie, j'avais l'impression de bien les connaître. Ils étaient devenus comme des amis en quelque sorte et je vivais les choses en même temps qu'eux.

C'était bien la première fois que je faisais un rêve que j'avais déjà vu. C'était d'ailleurs le tout premier que j'avais eu d'eux sauf que j'étais allée plus loin cette fois.

Je savais déjà comment l'histoire se terminait et je commençais à avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil certains soirs de peur de voir les événements dans mes rêves.

J'ignorais toujours pourquoi je faisais ces rêves. J'avais essayé de chercher plus d'informations sur cette fameuse prophétie dont je ne savais pas grand chose mais en vain.

J'ignorais aussi pourquoi ces rêves que je faisais semblaient suivre une certaine chronologie depuis quelques semaines.

Au départ, j'avais vu des morceaux dans le désordre. J'avais commencé par voir Martiko puis Vircolac juste après leur séparation. J'avais ensuite vécu la rencontre avec Idahy puis son imprégnation. J'étais revenue sur Vircolac et la façon dont elle lui avait sauvé la vie pour voir par la suite les débuts de leur amour.

Mais depuis que j'avais rêvé de la première rencontre d'Antonia et Martiko, celle où il lui avait sauvé la vie en étêtant un de ses congénères, les rêves avaient suivi un ordre chronologique et on était revenu au tout premier de mes rêves.

Elle avait longtemps questionné ses sentiments pour Martiko, se trouvant monstrueuse et abjecte de ressentir des choses aussi fortes pour un assassin. Elle se sentait coupable de ne plus vouloir Vircolac à ses côtés alors qu'elle l'aimait toujours d'une certaine façon.

La situation avec ce dernier avait été très compliquée.

Au départ, il avait accepté leur séparation mais c'était avant de savoir pourquoi, et surtout pour qui, elle le quittait.

Il l'avait découvert par hasard un soir qu'il était venu lui rendre visite parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se dire que s'était réellement terminé.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vue dans les bras du vampire aux yeux rouges il s'était changé en loup-garou sous le coup de la colère alors que la lune n'était qu'un mince quartier dans le ciel. Jamais la bête n'avait réussi à sortir en dehors du cycle de lune, c'était la première fois et sûrement pas la dernière.

Les deux êtres surnaturels avaient commencé à se battre au grand désespoir d'Antonia.

Elle avait essayé de s'interposer entre les deux hommes, voulant utiliser son pouvoir. Elle se lança dans la mêlée pour tenter d'en toucher au moins un des deux mais Vircolac, prit dans sa rage lui donna un coup qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait fait il se retourna et partit, la bête en lui prenant plus d'ampleur, son emprise grandit et il se laissa oublier à son profit.

Martiko soigna Antonia qui pleura des heures entières d'avoir fait souffrir un homme qu'elle aimait tant.

A son réveil sous forme humaine, Vircolac avait massacré des centaines de gens et la culpabilité d'Antonia n'avait fait que croître.

Lors de mes recherches, j'avais appris que Vircolac était à l'origine de la légende sur les loups-garous, les décrivant comme des bêtes sauvages et incontrôlables. Rien ne parlait du fait qu'il avait réussi à se transformer en dehors de la période de la pleine lune et cela m'intriguait fortement.

J'avais poussé la curiosité à regarder des films et des documentaires sur les loups-garous mais si les histoires étaient comme celles des vampires, rien ne pouvait être plus loin de la vérité.

Je soupirai en m'étirant avant de me lever pour me faire un café. Nous étions samedi et j'avais exceptionnellement fermé le café pour faire les visites ce matin. Demain c'était mon jour de fermeture hebdomadaire et je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire de ces deux jours de week-end.

Je pris mon café et m'installai devant mon ordinateur. J'évitai volontairement mon rituel et bus d'une traite sans sentir les arômes des graines que j'avais moulues ce matin. Je n'étais pas encore prête à me remémorer Renée car mes souvenirs finiraient par m'amener à Charlie et c'était encore trop frais pour m'en rappeler sans m'effondrer.

Je répondis aux mails en rapport avec le travail et ceux destinés au notaire de Forks qui était en train de finaliser la vente de la maison. J'avais déjà reçu l'argent de l'assurance vie de Charlie ainsi que ce qu'il avait réussi à économiser dans sa vie, il ne me restait que la maison et ce n'était qu'une histoire de jours maintenant. Les acheteurs étaient un jeune couple d'infirmiers attendant leur premier enfant qui venait de s'installer à Forks. Même si le prix qu'ils m'avaient proposé était un peu en dessous de l'estimation de l'agent immobilier, je l'avais accepté. Je savais que les biens à Forks ne se vendaient pas vite et, même si j'avais le temps, quelque part j'avais besoin de tourner la page.

Je répondis à Emmett, Rosalie et Esmée également, assez brièvement pour une fois parce qu'un message attirait plus mon attention que les autres et j'étais pressée d'y arriver.

Le J.W. semblait clignoter tellement je ne voyais que lui. Depuis des semaines maintenant nous nous étions envoyés des dizaines de message. J'adorais lire ce qu'il avait à me dire et il ne manquait jamais de m'interroger lui aussi tout comme je ne me gênais pas pour lui poser les questions qui me passaient par la tête.

Je savais que c'était difficile à dire par mails interposés mais j'avais la sensation qu'il était toujours très honnête avec moi. Et, lorsqu'il n'avait pas envie de répondre à une de mes questions, il le disait au lieu de me sortir une excuse ou un mensonge.

J'aimais aussi le fait qu'en dehors de nos premiers échanges, nous ne parlions pas des autres Cullen.

Il ne m'avait jamais demandé pourquoi je n'avais toujours pas répondu au message d'Alice ni pourquoi je ne décrochais pas le téléphone lorsqu'Edward m'appelait.

Je n'avais pas non plus demandé comment ils avaient réussi à ramener Edward d'Italie, ni où ce dernier se trouvait maintenant.

Jasper m'avait expliqué qu'il était retourné au Texas auprès de ses amis qui étaient partis faire un énième tour du monde.

Je pris mon temps pour lui répondre, plus les jours passaient, plus les messages étaient longs. Et plus j'apprenais à le connaître plus je l'appréciais.

Il était toujours très calme et pragmatique dans ses réponses et on voyait que c'était sa nature, qu'il répondait comme cela lui venait et non pas comme il pensait que je voulais qu'il réponde.

J'avais commencé à lui poser des questions sur sa vie humaine et il avait partagé avec moi tous les souvenirs dont il se rappelait.

Il n'en avait pas beaucoup et quelque part j'avais de la peine pour lui. Et dire qu'un jour j'avais voulu volontairement me transformer.

J'aurais été bien avancée aujourd'hui, coincée à l'adolescence avec un garçon qui se serait probablement lassé de moi depuis, incapable de me remémorer ma vie d'avant.

Ca aurait été une bien triste histoire à vivre pour le reste de l'éternité.

Je n'enviais pas tellement Antonia du choix qu'elle devait faire. Je ressentais ses sentiments comme s'ils étaient les miens, et, au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle n'avait pas réellement d'option. Le destin avait fait le choix pour elle en mettant Martiko sur sa route. Il avait balayé tout le reste, il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait et je me demandais s'il y avait vraiment une différence avec l'imprégnation.

Martiko semblait le penser. Pour lui l'imprégnation d'Idahy n'était que de la magie alors que ce qu'il avait avec Antonia était quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais pu être évité.

Si Antonia et Idahy étaient rentrés plus tôt ou plus tard au village, il n'aurait jamais vu Olbia. Martiko savait que s'il n'avait pas été dans cette rue ce soir-là pour la sauver, il l'aurait trouvée le lendemain, le surlendemain, la semaine ou le mois suivant. Ils étaient destinés à être ensemble et, s'ils écoutaient chacun leur corps, ils pouvaient ressentir cette attraction, peu importait la distance qui les séparait.

Je ne savais pas encore pourquoi elle était toujours humaine. Je comprenais qu'elle avait une décision lourde de conséquences à prendre mais avait-elle réellement un choix à faire ? Vivre seule et misérable pour le reste de sa vie humaine ou passer une éternité avec son âme soeur ?

Pour moi il n'y avait pas réellement de choix et, s'ils avaient su ce qui les attendait, ils n'y auraient pas réfléchi non plus.

J'appuyai sur "envoyer" et éteignis mon ordinateur avant de m'installer dans mon lit avec le livre des légendes Quileute sur mes genoux.

Je le connaissais par coeur maintenant, je les avais toutes lues mais il n'y en avait qu'une seule qui m'obsédait et que je relisais presque chaque soir, espérant trouver des indices derrière un mot ou une phrase, quelque chose qui m'aurait échappé malgré les centaines de lecture.

Mais ce soir ne serait pas différent des autres soirs malheureusement.

* * *

 **Bon ?**

 **C'est un chapitre de transition, Bella revient à sa routine mais continue d'avancer en cherchant à investir dans un nouveau café avec l'héritage de Charlie.**

 **Julia a pardonné mais Patrick garde ses distances encore. On le reverra mais pas tout de suite.**

 **Je vous ai quand même bien gâté sur les rêves. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **J'ai trop hâte d'être vendredi prochain je vous révèle enfin la prophétie (oui au bout de 14 chapitres il sera quand même temps mdr).**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et je vais compter les jours jusqu'à vendredi prochain !**

 **Bisous ;)**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Coucou !**

 **Alors, votre semaine ? Moi elle a été mouvementée et je n'ai quasiment rien écrit du tout… Non en vrai je me refaisais toutes les saisons de GoT et j'ai été incapable de faire autre chose… C'est pas bien, je perds de l'avance !**

 **J'étais toute excitée la semaine dernière mais j'ai vite déchanté, 7 reviews sur le chapitre précedent franchement c'est moche les filles et ça motive pas vraiment. Pensez à ce pauvre Jasper tout seul avec son chapitre a moitié écrit !**

 **Non mais plus sérieusement, si y a vraiment un chapitre de cette histoire sur lequel j'attends vos réactions, c'est bien celui-là, que ce soit les rêves ou la prophétie à la fin. Toute l'histoire est basée sur ces passages donc lâchez-vous^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas !**

* * *

LA PROPHÉTIE D'ANTONIA

Chapitre 14

/-/-/

 _Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Vircolac. Elle savait ce qu'il avait fait au village voisin, elle avait vu le feu des maisons restées sans surveillance prendre de l'ampleur et, lorsqu'elle dormait, elle pouvait presque entendre les hurlements des habitants lorsque la bête les surprit._

 _Elle se sentait responsable. Si elle avait été complètement honnête avec Vircolac dès le départ, si elle lui avait avoué qu'elle avait trouvé son âme soeur dans un vampire, peut-être qu'elle aurait pu prévenir le massacre du village._

 _Elle savait où il était. Il s'était construit une cabane dans la montagne, au-dessus de la forêt. Il était toujours là-haut lorsqu'il n'était pas avec elle._

 _Elle n'avait que deux heures de marche pour atteindre la cabane, elle serait largement de retour avant la nuit._

 _Elle avait promis à Martiko de ne pas s'aventurer sur le territoire du loup-garou mais elle se devait d'y aller pour être sûre qu'il était toujours en vie. Et, si tel était le cas comme elle l'espérait, elle avait besoin de savoir dans quel état il était. Elle le connaissait et, s'il était parvenu à reprendre forme humaine, elle savait qu'il serait rongé par la culpabilité et le désespoir._

 _Elle prit quelques petits pains que sa mère avait faits ce matin et une gourde d'eau, les mit dans sa besace qu'elle passa sur son épaule et se mit en route._

 _Vu le temps qu'elle passait dans la forêt entourant sa maison, elle la connaissait comme sa poche. Elle suivit une bonne demi-heure le sentier qui menait au sommet de la montagne et passa devant l'endroit où elle était tombée nez à nez avec l'ours géant d'Idahy. Elle se rappelait encore aujourd'hui à quel point elle avait été subjuguée par son regard empli de tristesse et de désespoir. Elle avait vu combien il semblait épuisé et à bout de force et elle l'avait sauvé. Elle ne savait pas à l'époque qu'elle pouvait calmer les gens simplement en les touchant. Ce jour-là, elle avait fabriqué un brancard de fortune sur lequel elle avait mis Idahy qui avait repris sa forme humaine. Elle l'avait descendu de la montagne à la force de ses bras et de ses jambes. Elle avait mis des heures mais elle l'avait sauvé._

 _Mon ange, l'appelait-il toujours._

 _Le souvenir n'était plus aussi amer, mélancolique oui, mais tolérable. Elle se serait écroulée sous la douleur mais c'était avant, avant qu'elle ne trouve Vircolac._

 _Lorsqu'elle bifurqua du sentier pour continuer vers l'ouest, elle se reposa quelques minutes là où elle avait trouvé Vircolac en train de se vider de son sang. Elle s'assit à l'endroit exact où son pied avait été pris au piège. Elle avait tout fait pour le sauver, jusqu'à appeler Idahy à l'aide, sans savoir que ce serait Vircolac qui finirait par la sauver d'elle-même quelques temps plus tard._

 _Elle grignota un peu de pain et bu quelques gorgées d'eau avant de se remettre en marche d'un pas décidé. Elle savait qu'il ne voudrait rien entendre mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de l'abandonner à son triste sort. Même s'ils ne pouvaient plus être ensemble, elle avait une responsabilité envers lui. Elle lui avait fait accepter le fait qu'il n'était pas un monstre et qu'elle l'aimait en dépit de la bête qui le rongeait les nuits de pleine lune. Et quelques mois plus tard, elle l'avait abandonné. Elle lui avait fait défaut et jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait._

 _Elle mit plus de force dans ses pas et accéléra l'allure. Lorsqu'elle arriva à une grande clairière elle décida de faire une seconde pause. Ses pieds la faisaient souffrir, elle marchait beaucoup de manière générale mais elle n'avait pas pour habitude de grimper jusqu'au sommet. Elle était essoufflée et ses poumons avaient du mal à assimiler le peu d'oxygène qu'ils arrivaient à emmagasiner._

 _Elle reprit son souffle quelques minutes, mangea et but un peu. Elle allait se remettre en route lorsqu'un bruit dans les buissons attira son attention. Elle sourit, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Vircolac qui l'avait entendue arriver mais déchanta très vite lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce n'était pas lui._

Le réveil sonna et mon sursaut fut tellement fort que je me retrouvai en position assise sur mon lit. Mon coeur battait la chamade, je sentais encore la peur d'Antonia transpirer par tous les pores de ma peau. Le souffle court, j'essayai de me calmer comme je pouvais mais j'eus beaucoup de mal à reprendre le dessus sur ces émotions qui n'étaient même pas les miennes.

Je me laissai retomber sur le lit, le matelas trembla sous le poids et fit craquer le parquet. Je poussai un long soupir une fois les émotions de mon rêve maîtrisées et posai le bras en travers de mes yeux.

Je n'avais pas vu qui était sorti du bois, ni de quelle créature il s'agissait mais j'avais senti une angoisse s'insinuer en elle. Quelque chose de mauvais était tapi dans l'ombre, quelque chose de sombre et mortel qui étendait son aura maléfique sans effort autour de lui. La nature s'était tu, Antonia ne s'en était pas aperçu mais moi oui. Les oiseaux avaient arrêté de chanter. Même le soleil semblait briller moins qu'à son habitude.

J'essayai de refouler les frissons qui voulaient parcourir librement mon corps en vain. Ce qui allait sortir de ce bois était la fin d'Antonia, je le sentais au plus profond de moi. J'avais hâte de savoir ce qu'il était en même temps que je redoutais de voir ce qu'il allait faire d'elle.

D'après la légende, Vircolac avait tué Antonia, ou du moins sa bête mais je n'en avais jamais été convaincue. J'avais eu la confirmation quelques jours plus tôt lorsqu'il était parti après lui avoir donné un coup. Même la bête en lui n'avait pas réussi à l'empêcher de prendre la fuite ce jour-là, l'humain avait repris le dessus juste à temps pour éviter de la blesser davantage.

Le monstre à couvert des arbres était responsable, j'en mettais ma main à couper.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sortit de ma réflexion et je répondis machinalement:

-Allo ?

-Hey Bell's! m'interpella Jake d'un ton enjoué.

-Tu es bien matinal, dis-je en me levant de mon lit.

Il était six heures du matin et il n'était pas le genre de personne à être debout au chant du coq.

-J'ai pas dormi, je ne te réveille pas au moins ?

-Non du tout, je travaille moi, plaisantai-je.

Il était l'alpha d'une meute de métamorphes, c'était un travail à temps plein, disait-il tout le temps. En plus de ses tâches de chef, il travaillait à l'entretien des voitures de la Police de Forks ainsi que des ambulances de l'hôpital. Il essayait d'économiser pour monter un garage un jour mais ce qu'il faisait en indépendant lui plaisait assez surtout qu'il pouvait organiser son emploi du temps par rapport à ses responsabilités d'alpha.

-Ha ha ha, exagéra-t-il, très drôle.

-Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas dormi ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

-Un couple de sangsues qui trainait dans le coin, la routine quoi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je t'appelle, poursuivit-il.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. J'avais peur de savoir pourquoi cela me concernait.

-On les a chassés jusqu'à la frontière canadienne mais lorsqu'on les a repérés ils trainaient du côté de chez Charlie, expliqua-t-il. Et avant que tu ne poses la question, non, ce n'était pas les Cullen à moins qu'ils aient changé de régime alimentaire.

-Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec moi ?

-Je ne peux pas en être sûr Bell's, mais je trouve que c'est une drôle de coïncidence. De tous les endroits où ils auraient pu traîner à Forks ils tournaient autour de la seule maison vide de la ville qui se trouve être la tienne.

-Connaissant ma chance légendaire, ce n'est pas un hasard. Serai-je un jour tranquille ? soupirai-je.

J'étais un véritable aimant à surnaturel apparemment.

-Fais attention à toi, tu veux que je t'envoie du renfort ?

Voulais-je un loup me collant aux basques toute la journée ? Sûrement pas ! Avec ma chance le seul disponible serait Paul et on savait tous les deux qu'une journée en tête à tête avec ce dernier se terminerait par un meurtre et pas nécessairement le mien !

-Pour l'instant non, si tu dis qu'ils sont partis vers le Canada.

-N'hésite pas si tu changes d'avis, on continue de surveiller la situation ici.

-Merci Jake, lui dis-je sincèrement.

-De rien et surtout si tu vois quoi que ce soit d'anormal, tu m'appelles.

-Promis, souris-je heureuse d'avoir retrouvé mon ami inquiet et protecteur.

Il m'avait sacrément manqué.

-Appelle-moi quand tu rentres chez toi ce soir ok ?

-Pas de souci, va dormir, dis-je en l'entendant bailler bruyamment à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Nous nous saluâmes et il finit par raccrocher. Je savais qu'à peine le téléphone posé il allait s'endormir profondément en travers de son lit, le bras pendant dans le vide. Je pouvais encore entendre sa respiration ralentir et devenir plus bruyante. J'avais passé des journées entières dans sa chambre, faisant mes devoirs ou lisant, alors qu'il se reposait d'une nuit de patrouille. C'était les seuls moments où il faisait réellement son âge. Lorsque, profondément endormi, la ligne d'inquiétude sur son front s'effaçait et que sa bouche entrouverte formait une petite moue adorable.

Je pris mes vêtements et allai me doucher, j'avais passé le week-end à ne rien faire mais nous étions lundi et c'était le jour le plus chargé de la semaine. Je regardai mon ordinateur quelques secondes, me demandant si c'était raisonnable de l'allumer maintenant. Scott devait arriver dans vingt minutes et je savais que si j'avais un mail de Jasper, je ne serais jamais à l'heure. Et s'il n'avait pas répondu, j'allais passer la matinée à me demander pourquoi. Je décidai donc de me doucher et de descendre sans regarder.

Je finissais d'allumer toutes les machines lorsque Scott arriva les bras chargés comme à son habitude. Lorsque je lui ouvris la porte je me rendis compte que le ciel était couvert et qu'il pleuvait. Il entra et secoua sa tête, m'envoyant quelques gouttes d'eau au visage et j'éclatai de rire en m'essuyant de mon tablier.

-Bonjour à toi aussi ! m'exclamai-je en le suivant derrière le comptoir pour l'aider à décharger sa marchandise.

Mr Posey arriva peu après, accrochant son parapluie au porte-manteau en plus de son chapeau. Il passa sa commande et s'installa à sa table habituelle.

La matinée se déroula tranquillement, j'enchainai les commandes et les clients étaient de bonne humeur malgré la pluie. C'était tellement rare ici qu'en général ils appréciaient d'en avoir quelques jours par an.

Vers dix heures et demi, alors que j'étais accroupie sous la caisse à la recherche du jus d'orange, la clochette de la porte d'entrée sonna, annonçant l'arrivée d'un client et tous les poils de ma peau se hérissèrent en même temps. Une vague de terreur me submergea. Peu importait ce qui venait d'entrer, je savais que ce n'était pas humain.

Mon coeur accéléra sa course et j'en étais à prier pour que ce soit l'un des Cullen ignorant volontairement ma demande de contact uniquement par emails.

Mais je savais déjà que ce n'était pas l'un d'eux. Les réactions de mon corps étaient semblables à celles que j'avais eues lorsque Laurent m'avait surprise dans la clairière.

Je pris une grande inspiration et tentai de me composer un visage impassible avant de me relever pour faire face à la menace, oubliant le jus d'orange. Il y avait des clients dans le café, je n'étais pas seule, il ne pouvait rien faire, me dis-je pour me rassurer. Je pestai mentalement contre ma décision de laisser mon téléphone chez moi quand je descendais travailler.

Lorsque mes yeux croisèrent ceux de l'un des deux vampires qui venaient d'entrer je crus que mon coeur allait s'arrêter de battre. J'avais même du mal à respirer.

Ils marchèrent vers moi comme s'ils savaient déjà qui j'étais.

 _Un couple_ , avait dit Jacob.

Visiblement, ils n'étaient pas au Canada.

Lui était grand et brun, les cheveux courts coiffés en arrière et, ce qui retint mon attention, en dehors des yeux rouge vifs, ce fut cette fossette très prononcée sur son menton. Sa compagne était beaucoup plus petite que lui mais pas moins impressionnante pour autant. Je ne sus pas ce qui me marqua le plus, si c'était son visage angulaire ou ses yeux carmins qui pétillaient de malice. Même s'il exsudait le danger je savais qu'elle n'était pas à sous-estimer.

-Bonjour et bienvenue, leur dis-je en essayant de sourire, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

D'ordinaire je demandais ce que je pouvais servir à boire et vu le sourire en coin que me lança le mâle, je me demandai s'il ne le savait pas.

-Je prendrai un cappuccino, demanda-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, et un expresso pour la demoiselle. Oh! Et deux muffins à la myrtille.

J'eus du mal à retenir mes tremblements. J'espérais sincèrement qu'ils mettraient ça sur le compte de leur nature effrayante et non pas sur le fait que je savais ce qu'ils étaient.

Ses yeux ancrés dans les miens, je restai subjuguée l'espace d'un instant. La clochette sonna et me fit sursauter ce qui déclencha un ricanement du mâle. La femelle lui donna un coup de coude et me lança un regard plein d'excuse.

Je secouai la tête et me repris à temps pour leur dire d'aller s'installer, que j'apporterais leur commande lorsqu'elle serait prête.

Je respirai mieux lorsqu'ils allèrent s'asseoir devant la baie vitrée. Je préparai la commande machinalement, j'avais du mal à leur tourner le dos volontairement et, dès que je jetais un coup d'oeil dans leur direction, je croisais leurs regards qui m'observaient en retour.

Julia arriva à ce moment-là et il me sembla voir les deux vampires se raidir sur leurs chaises. Mon amie passa derrière le comptoir et vint m'enlacer pour me dire bonjour.

-T'as une sale tête, tout va bien Bella ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Que pouvais-je lui dire ?

 _Julia, y a un couple de vampire qui veut me croquer à pleine dents, ils étaient à Forks cette nuit et aujourd'hui ils sont assis à la table n°12_.

Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée…

-J'ai finalisé la vente de la maison hier soir, c'est juste un coup de moins bien, mentis-je avec une facilité déconcertante.

-Oh ! Je suis désolée, m'enlaça-t-elle en réconfort.

Lorsqu'elle me lâcha, je terminai ma commande, me rendant compte que nous n'avions pas de muffins à la myrtille aujourd'hui et la leur apportai.

-Je suis désolée, je n'ai plus de myrtille, voulez-vous autre chose à la place ? _A part mon sang_ , pensai-je.

-N'importe quoi au chocolat, me dit la femelle.

J'acquiesçai en souriant et me retournai.

-C'est pas comme si vous alliez le manger de toute façon, marmonnai-je pour moi-même et je me raidis, me rendant compte que je m'étais exprimée à haute voix.

J'osai un regard en arrière et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils m'aient entendue.

-Merde ! pestai-je en partant derrière le comptoir comme si j'avais le diable aux fesses.

La métaphore aurait pu être comique si ma vie n'était pas en jeu. Je n'osai plus les regarder, même lorsque je leur apportai leurs muffins, mes yeux restèrent rivés au sol.

Julia les encaissa puisque j'étais occupée avec un autre client et, lorsqu'ils partirent il me sembla respirer correctement pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés une heure plus tôt.

Après leur départ, je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir, les premiers clients du service de midi arrivèrent à la chaîne et m'occupèrent l'esprit.

Lorsque ma pause arriva enfin, je rentrai chez moi plutôt que d'aller faire des papiers dans mon bureau.

J'envoyai un message à Jake pour lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé même si je savais qu'il était sûrement encore en train de dormir à l'heure qu'il était. Mais je voulais qu'il sache que si je disparaissais, la piste à suivre était celle de ce couple de vampire.

J'étais sur les nerfs mais, totalement épuisée, je m'endormis sans m'en rendre compte.

/-/-/

 _L'angoisse le prit soudainement, sournoise, comme un étau qui l'empêchait de respirer et, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin il avait l'impression de devoir le faire pour l'aider._

 _-Antonia… murmura-t-il difficilement._

 _Il passa une main sur son torse, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait son coeur mort._

 _Quelque chose n'allait pas._

 _La peur arriva derrière l'angoisse et il sortit de chez lui plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait._

 _Quelque chose n'allait pas._

 _Le soleil était encore bien haut en cette fin d'après-midi, il savait qu'il ne devait pas sortir, qu'il allait forcément se faire repérer par des humains mais rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher._

 _Quelque chose n'allait pas._

 _Il arriva devant chez Antonia et ce fut la sorcière qui sortit pour le recevoir._

 _-Où est-elle ? gronda-t-il sans plus de politesse._

 _Quelque chose n'allait pas._

 _-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en retournant affolée à l'intérieur de la maison._

 _Elle prit un couteau et trancha la peau fine de la paume de sa main d'un geste vif, mouvement perfectionné par les années de pratique. L'odeur du sang parvint aux narines du vampire mais il n'eut aucun mal à se retenir de se jeter sur la sorcière. Cette dernière prit un vêtement d'Antonia qu'elle entacha de son sang avant de le poser sur la table sur laquelle était gravé une carte détaillée de la ville et ses alentours._

 _Elle prononça une incantation à voix basse et le sang passa du vêtement à la table, retrouvant sa forme liquide mais une couleur noirâtre alors qu'il bougeait tout autour de la carte. Au bout de quelques secondes qui leur semblèrent interminables, tout le sang se figea sur un point de la carte._

 _-C'est sûr le territoire de Vircolac, dit Elaïa en craignant le pire._

 _Martiko jura et sortit à toute vitesse en direction du point que le sang avait désigné._

 _Quelque chose n'allait pas._

 _Elaïa s'empressa d'aller prévenir Idahy, si quelque chose était arrivé à Antonia, Martiko allait avoir besoin de renfort. Elle courut jusqu'au village aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient._

 _Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur ce nouveau monde, Martiko fut pris d'une terreur qui faillit le pétrifier sur place._

 _Quelque chose n'allait pas._

 _Il le savait plus qu'il ne le sentait._

 _Le lien…_

 _Le lien qu'il avait avec Antonia s'affaiblissait._

Je m'éveillai en sursaut et en pleurs, je ne voulais pas voir la suite, c'était un cauchemar, je le savais tout comme Martiko en avait pris conscience. Ce qu'il allait découvrir dans cette clairière allait le rendre fou et je n'étais pas préparée à voir le corps d'Antonia sans vie.

J'allai me passer un coup d'eau froide sur la figure pour essayer d'effacer les vestiges de mes larmes. Mes yeux étaient bouffis et je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur.

Je savais que cette nuit je verrai la suite de ce rêve qui, j'en étais sûre maintenant, n'en était pas un. J'étais persuadée qu'Antonia avait existé dans le passé, ce n'était ni une légende ni un conte. Elle était réelle et quelque part elle faisait maintenant partie de moi. Je partageais ses joies et ses peines et cette nuit, je vivrais ses souffrances comme si elles étaient miennes.

Je regardai tristement par la fenêtre et la pluie était toujours là. Mon rêve avait pris tellement d'ampleur que j'en avais oublié ma mésaventure du matin.

Qui étaient ces vampires ?

Et que me voulaient-ils ?

Je vérifiai mon téléphone mais Jacob n'avait toujours pas répondu. J'hésitai quelques instants à envoyer un message à Jasper mais décidai de ne pas le faire. Je savais qu'il était au Texas et lorsqu'il lirait le mail ce serait probablement déjà trop tard.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait pris de faire une telle réflexion, j'étais complètement idiote !

 _Stupide humaine_ , aurait dit Martiko.

Vraiment très stupide humaine, me fustigeai-je intérieurement.

Je descendis prendre mon poste au café et relever Julia qui me raconta quelques ragots, que je n'écoutai que d'une oreille, avant de rentrer chez elle.

Les heures défilèrent à toute vitesse et je finis par fermer le café pour la journée. Je pris mon temps pour nettoyer, d'abord le sol puis, pendant qu'il sèchait, je m'occupai des machines. Démontant et nettoyant toutes les pièces, je savais que je ne faisais que retarder l'inévitable. A un moment, il faudrait que je rentre chez moi et que je dorme même si je n'en avais pas du tout envie.

Je soupirai en éteignant les lumières, il était un peu plus de vingt et une heure et le café était tellement propre qu'on aurait pu manger par terre.

Je pris quelques gâteaux avant de monter chez moi. Peut-être que le sucre me tiendrait éveillée.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de mon appartement, je sus tout de suite que quelque chose n'était pas normal, je n'avais pas besoin d'allumer les lumières pour le savoir. Le même frisson de terreur que ce matin parcourut mon corps tout entier et j'hésitai quelques secondes à faire demi-tour mais c'était sans compter sur les ampoules qui s'allumèrent sans que je n'appuie sur l'interrupteur.

A moitié aveuglée par la soudaine luminosité, je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour essayer de les habituer à la clarté.

Lorsque je vis les deux vampires installés confortablement sur mon canapé comme s'ils habitaient ici, je lançai:

-Chéri, je suis rentrée !

Ils restèrent figés l'espace d'un instant et éclatèrent de rire. Quoique je fasse, j'étais coincée. Je ne pouvais pas m'échapper, je savais que ça ne servirait à rien mais je tournai quand même la tête vers les escaliers avant de soupirer et de rentrer à l'intérieur de mon appartement. La seule chose que j'arriverais à faire dans les escaliers ce serait de me tordre le cou. Et même si l'idée de devenir le casse croûte de ce couple de vampire n'était pas forcément une perspective d'avenir plus réjouissante, ça me laissait quelques minutes de plus à vivre que la solution de l'escalier.

Résignée, je fermai la porte derrière moi et enlevai mes chaussures comme je l'aurais fait n'importe quel autre soir en rentrant.

-Je ne vous demande pas ce qu'on mange, j'imagine que je vais faire office de repas, soupirai-je en leur faisant face.

-Oh Petey, s'exclama la femelle, elle est parfaite ! On peut la garder ?

Le Petey en question se leva et avança vers moi tel un prédateur, me poussant à reculer jusqu'à ce que mon dos se cogne contre le mur. Il passa son nez dans mon cou et inspira à plein poumon:

-Chérie, si on devait te manger, tu serais définitivement un dessert.

Il me surplomba ensuite de toute sa hauteur et me fit un clin d'oeil avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé.

-Viens t'asseoir, dit la femelle. Je suis Charlotte Whitlock et cet espèce de néandertal c'est Peter, mon idiot de mari.

-Whitlock, comme dans Jasper Whitlock ?

S'ils connaissaient Jasper, ils seraient moins enclin à me vider de mon sang, non ?

-C'est notre papa, déclara Peter d'une voix aiguë en clignant exagérément des yeux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner devant sa très mauvaise imitation d'un enfant. Et quand mon regard se posa sur Charlotte qui leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré et désespéré, j'éclatai de rire. La tension retomba et mon coeur se calma tandis que je réussis à respirer correctement à nouveau.

J'allai m'asseoir sur le fauteuil comme me l'avait suggéré Charlotte et je soupirai avant de me lancer:

-Si vous n'avez pas l'intention de faire de moi votre repas, ou dessert, corrigeai-je rapidement devant le regard menaçant de Peter, que me voulez-vous ? Et pourquoi étiez-vous à Forks ?

Ils se raidirent et échangèrent un regard curieux, apparemment surpris que je sois au courant de leur escapade dans ma ville natale.

-Es-tu en relation avec ces chiots puants qui ont essayé de nous repousser jusqu'au Canada ? demanda Peter en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Ce fut à cet instant que mon téléphone sonna.

-Quand on parle de chiot puant, dis-je avant de répondre, hey Jake !

-Bella! Dieu merci ! Ca va ? Tu les as croisés ? Que s'est-il passé?

Il était totalement essoufflé.

-Wow Jake, une question à la fois ! Est-ce que tu es en train de courir ?

-Quelle question, bien sûr ! J'arrive !

-Tu as l'intention de courir jusqu'à Los Angeles ? ne m'étonnai-je qu'à moitié.

-Oui dès qu'on raccroche je me transforme je serai là demain matin au plus tard !

Je jetai un oeil à mes deux invités surprises et, même si leurs yeux me glaçaient le sang, il y avait quelque chose dans leur attitude qui me disait que je pouvais leur faire confiance.

-Laisse tomber Jake, ce sont des amis de Jasper, je me suis emballée ce matin, le rassurai-je comme je pouvais.

J'entendis ses pas ralentir et sa respiration se calmer.

-Tu es sûre ? Si tu as le moindre doute….

-Si j'avais le moindre doute, ce serait déjà trop tard, ils sont tous les deux dans mon appartement, assis sur mon canapé. Le mâle a même pris ses aises et mis ses pieds sur ma table basse, m'exclamai-je en faisant les gros yeux au concerné qui baissa les siens et retira ses pieds de mon meuble.

-Merde Bell's, jura Jake. Ca n'arrive qu'à toi ! cracha-t-il.

Je savais qu'il n'était pas énervé contre moi mais plutôt par la situation dans laquelle j'étais malgré moi.

-Désolée ? répondis-je, mais ça sonnait plus comme une question qu'autre chose.

-S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit Bell's... commença-t-il avant qu'un tremolo n'obstrua sa gorge.

-S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, contacte les Cullen, déclarai-je en regardant les deux vampires en face de moi dans les yeux. Dis-leur que Peter et Charlotte Whitlock m'ont rendu une visite. Ils sauront où les trouver et quoi faire d'eux.

Charlotte et Peter ne se vexèrent pas du tout, au contraire ils me lancèrent un sourire plein de fierté et je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux devant leur expression de satisfaction.

-Elle est parfaite, entendis-je Charlotte murmurer à Peter qui acquiesça en me souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je frissonnai et détournai le regard.

-Tu es sûre Bell's ? insista Jake au téléphone.

Je pris une grande inspiration, le temps de bien réfléchir aux choix que j'avais. Je savais que s'ils avaient dû faire de moi leur repas, ce serait déjà fait. A moins qu'ils aient pour habitude de jouer avec leur nourriture d'abord, pensai-je en grimaçant.

-Je peux être là demain matin...

-Je sais Jake mais ça va aller je pense, soupirai-je en prenant finalement ma décision. Ils seraient vraiment suicidaires de me bouffer alors que tu sais qu'ils sont là, finis-je plus fort que le début de ma phrase.

Même si j'avais chuchoté, ils m'auraient très bien entendue mais j'avais besoin de me faire parfaitement comprendre.

-Je te fais confiance, soupira Jake à contre coeur, mais la terre ne sera jamais assez grande pour eux s'ils venaient à te faire du mal, prévint-il à son tour.

-Comme s'il pouvait nous arrêter, marmonna Peter en toussant pour ne pas que Jake entende et Charlotte lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le fit tousser pour de vrai cette fois.

Je souris en les regardant. Ce matin ils m'avaient foutu la trouille de ma vie et ce soir, j'avais l'impression d'être avec deux amis. C'était réellement bizarre.

-Merci Jake, je t'appelle demain.

-Je n'aime pas ça du tout, lâcha-t-il en colère. Bell's... son ton se fit suppliant et je savais qu'il voulait venir et qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose que je puisse faire pour l'en empêcher.

J'avais décidé d'arrêter de prendre tout sur moi et de déléguer un peu les choses. J'avais fui Forks parce que je me sentais tellement responsable de la mort de mes amis que je voulais souffrir à mon tour. Parce que je voulais porter ce fardeau toute seule, la culpabilité, les cauchemars, les réveils en hurlant en plein milieu de la nuit. Jacob m'avait dit qu'il aurait voulu être là et me soutenir et je savais qu'il l'aurait fait à la perfection. Ce qu'il prenait pour de l'altruisme n'était en fait que de l'égoïsme, je ne voulais personne, et aujourd'hui je savais qu'il avait besoin d'être là, il avait besoin que je lui donne mon accord pour venir me soutenir et me protéger.

Les événements n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux d'avant et, même si j'étais en confiance avec ces deux vampires, je n'étais pas totalement sereine non plus.

-Comme tu veux Jake, soupirai-je et j'entendis immédiatement le soulagement dans sa voix lorsqu'il me remercia avant de raccrocher.

Mon estomac gronda alors bruyamment et, comme je n'avais vraiment plus d'énergie pour me préparer quoi que ce soit, je me levai pour aller chercher les gâteaux que j'avais ramenés du café et m'affalai sur le fauteuil comme une loque.

-Expliquez, demandai-je en leur faisant un signe de la main. Et je pourrais peut-être plaider en votre faveur quand il sera là demain.

Je pris ma première bouchée alors que Peter commençait à parler.

-Je sais des choses, dit-il en plissant les yeux comme s'il m'annonçait le plus grand secret de l'humanité.

Il s'arrêta tandis que j'arquai un sourcil:

-C'est... bien ? hésitai-je.

Que voulait-il que je réponde à ça ? Moi aussi je savais des choses, tout le monde savait des choses !

Charlotte étouffa un rire et Peter se renfrogna, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit à bouder.

-Ce que veut dire Peter c'est qu'il y a une voix dans sa tête qui, de temps en temps, lui suggère de faire ou de ne pas faire certaines choses. Et hier, alors que nous étions tranquillement en train de visiter Vancouver, sa voix lui a dit d'aller à Forks puis nous a envoyé à L.A..

-C'est un genre de don ? questionnai-je reconnaissant que c'était quelque chose de possible chez les vampires.

-Ne m'insulte pas gamine ! s'exclama Peter d'un air plutôt joueur.

-Ne m'appelle pas gamine, répliquai-je aussi sec d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à l'argumentation.

J'eus un pincement au coeur car son surnom me fit immédiatement penser à Charlie et je n'étais pas préparée à l'émotion qui me terrassa sans demander ma permission. Peter me lança un regard d'excuse, il avait l'air tellement coupable que je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre un sourire timide une fois ma peine sous contrôle.

-Et loin de moi l'idée d'insulter un gars qui entend des voix, me moquai-je gentiment.

-Oh je l'adore déjà, elle est parfaite Petey, on la garde, s'emballa Charlotte à ses côtés.

-On la garde, répéta ce dernier en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'étais contente qu'ils veuillent bien me garder. En espérant que ce soit sous forme vivante et avec du libre arbitre et non pas en tant qu'esclave pour mon sang.

-Du coup, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

-Aucune idée… petite, testa Peter en grimaçant.

Mon sourire lui confirma que "petite" ferait l'affaire s'il tenait vraiment à utiliser un surnom.

-Qu'est-ce que ta voix t'a dit ?

-Que je devais aller prendre un cappuccino et un muffin à la myrtille au R&P à Los Angeles.

-C'est très précis, m'étonnai-je en feignant l'enthousiasme, ça vient avec un GPS aussi ?

La seconde d'après je recevais un coussin en pleine figure, bien trop vite pour que je puisse l'arrêter.

-Ce que j'aimerais te frapper sans me faire mal, soupirai-je déçue.

-Oh chérie ! s'exclama Charlotte, je peux t'aider avec ça !

Bien trop vite pour mes yeux, elle lui donna une tape derrière la tête qui résonna dans tout mon appartement.

-Je croyais que tu m'aimais, chouina-t-il en frottant là où elle avait frappé.

-C'est pas moi, dit-elle le plus innocemment possible, c'est Bella.

-Merci Charlotte, souris-je très satisfaite de notre nouvel arrangement, je savais que Peter allait mériter pas mal de baffes.

-Bon, soupirai-je en me levant, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je ne suis qu'une humaine et j'ai besoin de me laver et de dormir.

-On fera pas de bruit, promis, dit Peter en prenant la télécommande pour allumer la télévision.

-Quoi ?! m'étouffai-je. Vous allez rester là ?!

-Tant que je ne saurais pas pourquoi on est là, oui. Tu pourrais être en danger. Enfin, plus en danger qu'avec deux vampires non végétariens comme colocataires, dit-il innocemment tandis que je déglutissais difficilement.

Il zappa quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter sur une chaîne que je ne regardais jamais et pour cause, elle ne diffusait que des émissions de télé-réalité. Rien que de savoir ce qu'il allait regarder me donnait des frissons d'horreur. Peut-être même plus que le fait que deux vampires aux yeux rouges voulaient passer la nuit chez moi.

J'étais vraiment pas normale…

Je haussai les épaules et partis dans ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires pour la nuit et allai dans la salle de bain attenante pour prendre une bonne douche chaude.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment je devais prendre l'arrivée de Peter et Charlotte dans ma vie. Il y avait quelque chose chez eux qui m'attirait mais encore une fois c'était peut-être seulement dû à leur nature tout simplement.

Je ne relevai même pas le fait que je puisse être en danger. C'était presque une routine.

Je me consolai en sachant que Jake serait très probablement là demain matin, je n'étais pas très à l'aise avec un couple de vampire vivant, ou plutôt s'imposant, chez moi.

Lorsque je sortis de la douche, je sursautai en voyant Peter tranquillement allongé sur mon lit en train de siffler. Il avait relevé les coussins pour se faire un dossier confortable et tenait le livre des légendes Quileute dans les mains.

-Je sais pourquoi je suis là, sourit-il comme s'il venait de gagner à la loterie.

-Et pourquoi ? demandai-je alors que je m'étais approchée du lit pour enlever ses pieds de sur ma couette. N'as-tu aucun savoir vivre ?

-Désolé, lança-t-il, pas du tout l'air désolé. Je suis là pour t'aider à accomplir ta destinée.

-Peter, dis-je d'un ton sérieux, je suis trop fatiguée pour écouter des bêtises.

-C'est pas des bêtises Bella, tu es la prophétie.

Le mot "prophétie" à peine prononcé je n'avais plus du tout sommeil et il pouvait même mettre ses pieds sur mon oreiller s'il le voulait.

-Quelle prophétie ?

-Celle d'Antonia bien sûr, enfin, celle d'Elaïa techniquement, Antonia n'était pas une sorcière, elle ne pouvait pas lancer de prophétie, ajouta-t-il fier de lui.

-Comment connais-tu cette histoire ? demandai-je soupçonneuse.

Etait-il en train d'inventer tout ça ?

-Disons qu'avec Charlotte nous avons beaucoup voyagé et un jour ma voix m'a dit de lire un ouvrage dans une minuscule bibliothèque d'un petit village en Grèce. C'était il y a trente ans environ mais je n'ai jamais oublié, dit-il en tapotant sa tempe du bout des doigts.

-Que dit-elle ? m'empressai-je de demander. Que dit la prophétie ?

-Si tu veux mon avis, c'est plus un sort qu'Elaïa a lancé qu'une prophétie…

-Que dit-elle ! m'énervai-je alors qu'il partait dans un débat qui ne m'intéressait pas du tout.

Je ne voulais pas savoir la différence entre un sort, une légende, une prophétie, je voulais savoir ce qu'elle disait.

-La prophétie dit…

Il s'arrêta pour laisser planer le suspens et ça m'agaça encore plus.

-Peter, grognai-je, ne m'oblige pas à appeler Charlotte.

-La prophétie dit que l'esprit d'Antonia renaîtra dans l'être immortel qui portera la marque des trois, capitula-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel comme si je l'avais exaspéré avec mon impatience.

Je le regardai complètement éberluée. C'était quoi ce charabia ?

-Eh! s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras pour s'excuser, ne m'en veux pas je ne suis que le messager, c'est pas moi qui ai jeté le sort !

-Je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire, finis-je par avouer frustrée en me laissant tomber sur le lit. Tous ces rêves ? Pourquoi j'aurais eu tous ces rêves ? marmonnai-je en réfléchissant.

J'attendais tellement de cette prophétie que maintenant j'étais presque déçue.

-Tu fais des rêves ? demanda-t-il curieux. Depuis quand ?

-Depuis que j'ai lu cette histoire dans le livre, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Pourquoi moi ?

-Si tu fais des rêves, l'esprit d'Antonia est déjà partiellement en toi, chuchota-t-il en pleine réflexion à son tour.

 _L'esprit d'Antonia renaîtra dans l'être immortel qui portera la marque des trois,_ répétai-je dans ma tête.

J'avais déjà l'impression que l'esprit d'Antonia était en moi. Je ressentais tout comme elle, je vivais sa vie en même temps qu'elle, elle faisait partie de moi c'était certain.

Un être immortel, c'était sûrement un vampire. Mais je n'en étais pas un. Et pourtant j'étais hantée par elle et les dernières années de sa vie. Pourquoi ?

La marque des trois… C'était ce que j'avais le plus de mal à comprendre. La marque des trois quoi ?

Puis une idée s'insinua en moi et je sus tout de suite que c'était ça. Et cela pouvait en partie expliquer pourquoi j'avais l'impression que son esprit était en moi.

-La marque des trois, dis-je à haute voix pour tester ma théorie, comme dans les trois êtres surnaturels qu'elle a aimés ?

D'accord dit comme ça c'était complètement loufoque. Et je n'étais pourtant pas celle qui entendait des voix.

-Tu as été marquée par un vampire ? demanda Peter très sérieusement.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se moque de moi et je fus rassurée que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais venant du gars qui entendait des voix, je ne savais pas si c'était un bon point pour ma santé mentale.

J'acquiesçai doucement en lui montrant la morsure de James à mon poignet.

-Tu as été marquée par un métamorphe ? demanda Charlotte dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Je fus surprise car je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver mais si j'allais les côtoyer quelques temps, ce qui me semblait plus que probable, il fallait que je m'habitue à leurs entrées sournoises dans les pièces.

J'acquiesçai également en soulevant le t-shirt dans mon dos, leur montrant une partie de la cicatrice qu'avait fait Sam en me sauvant de Victoria.

-Je n'ai jamais été mordue par un loup-garou, je n'en connais pas, dis-je en regardant Charlotte froncer les sourcils en pleine réflexion.

-Moi je crois que si, déclara Peter.

Lorsque je me tournai vers lui, il avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres et il tenait dans les mains un cadre qui trônait normalement sur ma table de chevet.

-Non! m'exclamai-je, ce n'est pas possible ! N'ont-ils pas été exterminés ?

-Pas tous apparemment, dit-il en reposant le cadre à sa place.

-Alors j'ai aussi été mordue par un loup-garou, soufflai-je comme si le dire à voix haute allait rendre mes paroles plus réelles.

Je dégageai le col de mon t-shirt pour passer deux doigts sur la morsure de Patrick. Je pouvais sentir un léger gonflement lorsque je la touchais même si elle n'était plus visible l'oeil nu.

Je réfléchis quelques minutes. J'avais la marque des trois. J'avais déjà l'esprit d'Antonia à travers mes rêves et je réalisai qu'il manquait quelque chose pour que la prophétie soit vraie.

-Je ne suis pas immortelle.

-Oh chérie, s'exclama Charlotte en s'approchant de moi d'une démarche féline, ce n'est qu'un détail ça !

* * *

 **Dun dun duuuuun**

 **C'est pas évident à faire des bruits de suspense à l'écrit lol.**

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Des rêves ? De Petey ? De Charlotte ? Et surtout, de la prophétie ?**

 **Heureusement que je suis pas le genre à transpirer sinon je serais trempe de stress mdr**

 **Comme je l'ai dit en haut, je perds un peu d'avance et ce soir les vacances commencent pour mes enfants du coup ça va être compliqué de s'y mettre. Je pense poster le chapitre suivant dans deux semaines plutôt que vendredi prochain. A priori je fais rien vendredi prochain mais comme chéri est aussi en vacances ça peut changer à tout moment, je préfère vous prévenir plutôt que vous décevoir. Mais pour celles qui veulent, je peux vous envoyer un extrait quand je réponds à vos reviews, suffit de me le demander ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon week-end ou une bonne deuxième semaine de vacances ou de bonnes vacances ou une bonne rentrée (c'est compliqué ces zones^^)**

 **Bisous :)**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Coucou !**

 **Voici le chapitre 15 que vous attendez depuis deux semaines. La coupure était au bon moment vu qu'on fait un bond d'un an par rapport au chapitre 14. C'est un peu un chapitre de transition fait pour expliquer tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant un an et, vous le verrez à la fin, les complications arrivent.**

 **C'est un chapitre de transition mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne s'y passe rien, il y aura pas mal d'infos importantes quand même. C'est pas que de la détente ;)**

 **Sinon voilà mes vacances presque terminées, je n'ai rien pu faire pendant ces deux semaines du coup il ne me reste qu'un chapitre d'avance après celui là. J'espère pouvoir tenir la cadence mais ça ne dépend pas que de moi donc je ne promets rien. Autant un chapitre de la liste non corrigé c'est pas très grave, autant celle-ci j'aime autant que les chapitres soient bien relus. Donc voilà je ne fais aucune promesse sur les délais, mis à part celui de vendredi prochain qui est prêt et je vous dirais à ce moment là où j'en suis.**

 **Je vous laisse avec le chapitre, je vous retrouve en bas, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

LA PROPHÉTIE D'ANTONIA

Chapitre 15

/-/-/

 **UN AN PLUS TARD**

-Tu crois que si je me fais un tatouage il va disparaître à la transformation ? demandai-je à Charlotte en tournant les pages du magazine que j'avais sous les yeux.

Aujourd'hui était mon jour de congé hebdomadaire et nous étions toutes les deux installées sur son lit. Elle, appuyée contre sa tête de lit tandis que moi, j'étais couchée sur le ventre, les pieds relevés et croisés au niveau des chevilles. Une main soutenait ma tête tandis que l'autre tournait lentement les pages de la presse féminine que Charlotte adorait.

Je ne faisais que regarder les images, je ne trouvais que très peu d'intérêt à suivre le nouveau régime à la mode mais les images me détendaient.

-J'ai déjà vu des vampires avec des tatouages, répondit-elle. Mais je ne sais pas si tous les tatouages survivent à la transformation. Tu avais quelque chose en tête ?

Elle se mit à mes côtés, imitant ma position.

-Pas vraiment, répondis-je nonchalamment.

-Pourquoi pas un coeur sur tes fesses avec écrit "Petey je t'aime" à l'intérieur, intervint Peter en entrant dans la chambre.

-Qui t'a invité toi ? grognai-je pour la forme.

-C'est ma chambre, argumenta-t-il.

-Tu ne dors pas !

-Je fais d'autres choses sur ce lit, beaucoup d'autres choses, dit-il en haussant les sourcils suggestivement.

-Beurk ! m'exclamai-je en me levant le plus vite possible.

Je fis semblant d'avoir des haut-le-coeur et il se mit à rire. Charlotte soupira théâtralement et leva les yeux au ciel devant nos bêtises. Elle avait l'habitude, nous avions rarement d'autres moyens de communication que celui de la chamaillerie.

Peter était en quelque sorte le grand frère que je n'avais jamais voulu.

-Bon les enfants, quand vous aurez fini avec vos idioties, rejoignez-moi en bas, nous gronda-t-elle avant de descendre.

-Preums sur le fauteuil ! hurlai-je en essayant de la suivre.

-Il s'est aussi passé des choses sur le fauteuil, entendis-je Peter hurler dans mon dos.

-Beurk ! chuchotai-je une fois en bas.

Je restai plantée là, au milieu de la pièce me demandant s'il y avait une surface sûre où ils n'avaient pas forniqué comme des lapins sur laquelle m'appuyer.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il ramène tout au sexe, soupirai-je en rejoignant finalement Charlotte dans la cuisine.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules et sortit de quoi me préparer un casse-croûte. Depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de "me garder", elle avait pris sur elle de m'engraisser avec des supers plats mexicains ou texans dont elle seule avait le secret.

Les premiers temps avaient été difficiles, elle ne s'était pas servi d'une cuisine depuis des lustres mais elle avait vite repris la main pour mon plus grand bonheur gustatif. Mes jeans faisaient un peu la tête par contre mais j'étais contente qu'on ne voit plus mes os pour la première fois depuis que j'avais quitté Phoenix.

Et ses repas me rappelaient mes plus jeunes années avec Renée lorsque moi aussi j'avais commencé à tâtonner dans la cuisine.

Charlotte faisait les meilleures fajitas au poulet de la terre.

Et Peter faisait les meilleures margaritas du monde mais jamais de ma vie je ne le lui avouerais.

Je sautillai en arrière pour m'asseoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine tandis qu'elle s'activait à la préparation de ce qui ressemblait à des tamales.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'asseoir là non plus, dit-elle en me lançant un sourire taquin.

-Eurk Char ! grimaçai-je en remettant mes pieds au sol. Y a-t-il un seul endroit de cette maison que vous n'avez pas profané ?!

Elle prit un air pensif.

-Char ! ralai-je, si tu as besoin d'y réfléchir en plus c'est… je ne terminai pas ma phrase et frissonnai. Les toilettes ? demandai-je en grimaçant.

Je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle parle pour me dire ce qu'ils avaient fait dans les toilettes, son silence était très éloquent.

-Les toilettes !? répétai-je avec dégoût comme si ça pouvait changer quoi que ce soit à sa réponse. Tu sais ce qu'on fait nous, humains, dans les toilettes ?

-Et la salle de bain, et le comptoir de la cuisine, à peu près toutes les surfaces de notre chambre et de la tienne, ajouta Peter en souriant devant ma gêne, presque sur tous les meubles du salon, plusieurs fois sur la table de la salle à manger… Oh ! Et sur le lave-linge dans la buanderie aussi…

A ce moment-là, j'en avais beaucoup trop entendu. Mes joues étaient très certainement rouges écarlates et je posai les mains sur mes oreilles pour m'empêcher d'entendre la suite. J'avais déjà une très bonne idée de ce qu'ils avaient fait et où.

-AAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh ! Trop d'informations !

Je n'entendais plus rien mais je pouvais encore voir ses lèvres bouger. Je voyais l'expression pensive sur son visage alors qu'il réfléchissait à tous les endroits qu'ils avaient désacralisés.

Bon d'accord, profaner et désacraliser étaient peut-être un peu forts comme mots.

Mais beurk ! J'avais pas besoin de savoir tout ça !

Ils n'avaient jamais eu aucune gêne avec moi. Comme ils disaient, quand on avait plus d'un siècle et qu'on avait vécu dans les camps de Maria alors que chaque fin de repas se transformait en orgie, on n'avait pas une vision pudique et réservée du sexe.

J'avais moi-même dû leur imposer des limites qu'ils respectaient plus ou moins. Enfin, Char les respectait. Peter était beaucoup plus enclin à me faire sortir de mes gonds et il s'y employait avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

-Et après tu t'étonnes que je ne veuille pas vivre avec vous ! m'exclamai-je lorsqu'il eut fini d'énumérer tous les endroits où ils avaient fait des choses.

Charlotte me tendit mon assiette et je grimaçai.

-Il m'a coupé l'appétit, boudai-je en passant ma lèvre inférieure sur celle du dessus.

-Pauvre petit bout, sympathisa-t-elle.

S'il y avait quelque chose sur laquelle elle ne plaisantait pas, c'était bien la nourriture et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle avait donné une tape derrière la tête de Peter.

-Hey ! s'exclama-t-il surpris.

-Où veux-tu déjeuner Bella ? me demanda-t-elle en l'ignorant.

Sachant que toutes les surfaces de la maison avaient été salies d'une quelconque façon, j'optai pour l'extérieur.

-Dehors ? demandai-je incertaine.

-Evite juste les transats de la piscine, me prévint Peter en se penchant à mon oreille, et la piscine aussi.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil et partit en ricanant tandis que je soupirai de désespoir.

Il ne s'arrêtait jamais mais au fond, je l'aimais bien.

/-/-/

 _Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi:_

 _-Nous devons quitter Forks, me dit-il._

 _-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

 _-Il est temps. Carlisle est censé avoir dix ans de plus qu'il n'en a l'air. Les gens vont commencer à s'en rendre compte._

 _-Mais... quand ? demandai-je ayant peur de comprendre._

 _-Maintenant._

 _J'avais du mal à réaliser ce que je venais d'entendre._

 _-Je vais devoir réfléchir à quelque chose à dire à Charlie mais je peux être prête… commençai-je._

 _-Pas toi. Nous, me coupa-t-il._

 _-Quoi ?_

 _Avais-je bien entendu ?_

 _-Non. Edward, ce qui s'est passé avec Jasper... ce n'était rien._

 _-Rien comparé à ce qui pourrait arriver. Tu n'appartiens pas à mon monde._

 _-Je t'appartiens… chuchotai-je._

 _-Non..._

 _-Je viens..._

 _-Je ne veux pas que tu viennes ! s'agaça-t-il._

 _-Tu ne... me veux pas._

 _Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une réalisation. Toutes mes craintes se concrétisaient._

 _-Non._

 _Je me reculai, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire._

 _-J'aimerais te demander une faveur toutefois._

 _-N'importe quoi._

 _N'importe quoi pourvu que tu restes, pensai-je sans réussir à l'exprimer._

 _-Ne fais rien de stupide ou imprudent... tu comprends ? Pour le bien de Charlie. Prends soin de toi, exigea-t-il._

 _-Je... Oui..._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es humaine. Le temps guérit toutes les blessures pour ton espèce. Particulièrement si on ne te le rappelle pas, rationalisa-t-il._

 _-Non, c'est... Ne fais pas ça. S'il te plaît, suppliai-je._

 _-Essaie de comprendre. Chaque seconde avec toi, je la passe à me retenir. Tu es trop fragile. Je suis fatigué de devoir prétendre être quelque chose que je ne suis pas. Me restreindre de sorte à pouvoir être avec une humaine._

 _-Alors prends mon âme. Je m'en moque ! Je n'en veux pas sans toi..._

 _-Tu n'es pas bonne pour moi, Bella, ajouta-t-il en insistant sur le mot "bonne"._

 _Je le regardai complètement choquée et vis la détermination sur son visage._

 _-J'ai laissé cette histoire traîner trop longtemps. Je suis désolé._

 _Des larmes apparurent dans mes yeux. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Il s'approcha et embrassa mon front. Je fermai les yeux._

 _-Je promets que ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Au revoir, Bella._

 _Au moment où je rouvris les yeux, il était parti._

 _-Attends ! essayai-je de hurler mais seul un mince filet de voix sortit de ma gorge._

 _J'essayai de courir sur ses traces mais mes pieds s'emmêlèrent._

 _-Edward ?! appelai-je sans avoir de réponse._

-Edward ! hurlai-je en me réveillant en sursaut alors que quelque chose me secouait.

La petite lampe sur ma table de chevet était allumée et Charlotte avait ses mains posées sur mes bras.

-Ca va chérie ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet. Tu hurlais dans ton sommeil.

Elle me lâcha et me toucha le front pour vérifier que je n'étais pas fiévreuse. Je ne pensais pas l'être même si je transpirais abondamment à cause de mon cauchemar. Satisfaite elle poussa une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et me demanda:

-Tu veux en parler ?

Je soupirai tandis qu'elle venait s'asseoir à mes côtés. Elle leva le bras et je m'installai dans son étreinte réconfortante.

-Ca faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ce cauchemar, avouai-je en fermant les yeux.

Je passai un bras autour de sa taille et calai un peu plus ma tête contre son épaule. Charlotte était la soeur dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Elle était douce et patiente, drôle et attachante et surtout, elle frappait Peter à la demande.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

-Je sais, soupirai-je.

-Ca va les filles ? demanda Peter dans l'embrasure de la porte.

J'ouvris les yeux et lui fis un sourire timide.

-Vous me faites une petite place ?

Mon sourire s'agrandit et il vint s'allonger à mes côtés, passant un bras derrière la tête de Charlotte et l'autre autour de ma taille.

Peter était un boute-en-train insupportable la plupart du temps et nous ne savions communiquer notre amour que par des piques incessantes entre nous deux. Mais il avait ses moments, de temps en temps il devenait un idiot au coeur tendre.

 _Mon_ idiot au coeur tendre, pensai-je alors qu'il déposait un baiser dans mes cheveux.

Et dire qu'un an plus tôt lorsqu'ils étaient apparus au café, j'avais eu la trouille de ma vie. J'étais très loin de penser que nous deviendrions aussi proches au fil des mois.

Les premiers temps, enfermés dans un petit deux pièces sans possibilité pour eux de sortir de la journée à cause du soleil quasi-constant, j'avais bien cru que nous allions nous entretuer. Surtout lorsque Jacob, le lendemain de leur arrivée dans ma vie, avait débarqué avec l'intention de camper chez moi jusqu'à ce qu'ils déguerpissent.

Les tensions, les disputes, les ressentiments, la haine mais également les odeurs corporelles de chacun, tout ça avait failli tourner au drame. Deux vampires, un loup et une humaine dans cinquante mètres carrés, ce n'était pas une bonne combinaison.

Je frissonnai rien que d'y penser.

Entre Jake qui s'était donné pour mission de ne pas me quitter une seule seconde de la journée, allant même jusqu'à monter la garde devant la porte de la salle de bain quand j'étais aux toilettes et Peter qui n'avait strictement aucun respect de l'intimité, les choses avait été explosives.

Puis un jour, n'en pouvant plus de tout ce stress et de cette pression, j'avais fini par exploser. Littéralement. Je m'étais mise à trembler sans pouvoir m'arrêter, j'avais hurler à tout le monde de se calmer parce que je n'en pouvais plus de les entendre geindre toute la sainte journée. J'étais fatiguée, j'avais besoin d'intimité, j'étais chez moi et j'avais l'impression de marcher sur des oeufs en permanence pour ménager la chèvre et le chou, ou, dans mon cas précis, le vampire et le loup. Je sentis quelque chose sortir de mon corps alors qu'il tremblait encore, comme une onde de choc et, l'instant d'après le silence fut. Ce putain de silence que je priais depuis des jours d'avoir ne serait-ce que cinq minutes.

Soulagée, j'avais ouvert les yeux et croisé ceux exorbités de mes compagnons d'infortune.

-Quoi ? avais-je demandé devant leur air ébahi.

-Comment tu as fait ça ? m'interrogea Charlotte après avoir secoué la tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

-Fait quoi ?

-Tu t'es mise à trembler, expliqua-t-elle, et tout à coup je me suis sentie…

-En paix, poursuivit Peter en admiration devant moi.

-Serein, ajouta Jake sur le même ton.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils étaient d'accord et c'était encore plus effrayant que lorsqu'ils ne l'étaient pas !

Ce soir-là nous avions découvert que, non seulement l'esprit d'Antonia hantait mes rêves et me montrait des morceaux de sa vie, mais en plus elle partageait en quelque sorte son pouvoir avec moi.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Peter pour m'obliger à travailler sur ce don qui semblait se déclencher lorsque je voulais qu'il la ferme, ce qui ne manquait jamais de faire rire Char.

Nous avions aussi découvert que je n'avais pas besoin du toucher comme Antonia pour que ça marche et qu'une fois que je l'avais utilisé sur quelqu'un, c'était permanent.

Peter et Jake n'étaient pas devenus les meilleurs amis du monde après ça mais ils se toléraient et se faisaient un minimum confiance. A tel point que Jake avait fini par rentrer chez lui au bout d'un mois et j'avais mieux respiré ensuite.

Un de parti, il n'en restait que deux !

Les convaincre n'avait pas été très difficile. J'avais menacé Peter de lui passer l'envie de sexe s'ils ne trouvaient pas un logement au plus vite.

Je savais très bien que j'étais incapable de faire ça mais il n'avait pas osé parier contre moi et, le lendemain, ils louaient une maison sur les hauteurs de Los Angeles, complètement isolée. Tellement perdue qu'ils pouvaient profiter de toutes les commodités extérieures et briller comme des boules à facettes sans que les humains ne les repèrent.

Et, pour mon plus grand bonheur, je retrouvai enfin mon chez moi. Même si je passai le plus clair de mon temps chez eux. Qui pouvait refuser une piscine olympique lorsque les températures estivales avoisinaient les trente degrés à l'ombre ? Pas moi apparemment !

-Tu sais que je peux effacer son souvenir, me dit Charlotte en me ramenant au présent.

Charlotte aussi avait un don. Il était très intéressant d'ailleurs. Elle avait la capacité de supprimer ou modifier les souvenirs. Elle pouvait carrément enlever des personnes ou seulement altérer ma mémoire d'eux. Plus d'une fois elle avait proposé de s'en servir sur moi, toujours après un cauchemar. Lorsque je leur avais raconté toute mon histoire, elle m'avait dit ce dont elle était capable et m'avait soumis l'idée de modifier certains détails de mon passé de ma mémoire.

-Ce n'est pas douloureux, m'avait-elle dit alors que je venais de décrire ce que j'avais ressenti en ouvrant le colis contenant les têtes de Renée et Phil que Victoria m'avait envoyé. Je peux juste remplacer le contenu du colis par des fleurs ou n'importe quel cadeau que tu souhaites.

-Est-ce que je saurais que c'est un souvenir fabriqué ? avais-je demandé curieuse.

-Non, tu ne pourras pas voir la différence.

-Et ça marche aussi avec les personnes ?

-Je peux complètement enlever Edward de ta mémoire, m'avait-elle répondu avec un sourire compréhensif.

J'avais beaucoup réfléchi. Qui ne rêvait pas de supprimer toutes les douleurs et les angoisses de sa vie ? Ma mère pourrait avoir une nouvelle mort sans souffrance. Sam et Léah également. Un coup de baguette magique et je n'avais plus leurs morts sur la conscience. C'était très tentant. Plus que ça même, c'était un oasis en plein désert, impossible de résister. Et la cerise sur le gâteau: effacer Edward. Le rayer pour toujours de mes souvenirs c'était dire adieu à toutes mes insécurités. C'était tourner la page définitivement sur mes doutes, mes appréhensions et surtout mes sentiments incessants d'infériorité. Oublier cette impression de n'être jamais à ma place nulle part et de n'être jamais assez. Pas assez vampire pour Edward, pas assez Quileute pour Jacob et, avant que je ne sache ce qu'il était, pas assez normale pour Patrick.

Je soupirai. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle me le proposait, je pesais le pour et le contre dans ma tête et je lui répondais:

-C'est gentil Char, mais non merci.

C'était la solution de facilité. Chaque minute de ma vie avait aidé à construire la femme que j'étais aujourd'hui. Qui étais-je si on m'enlevait mes souffrances ? Redeviendrai-je la jeune fille innocente qui pensait que l'amour était pour toujours ? Qui pouvait dire ce qu'elle serait devenue si Edward n'était pas entré dans sa vie ? Aurait-elle connu Jake et Patrick ? Peter et Charlotte ? Jasper ?

Mon coeur se serra lorsque je pensai à ce dernier. Nous communiquions toujours autant par email mais nous nous appelions très souvent aussi. Peter m'avait demandé de ne pas lui dire qu'ils étaient avec moi et, quand j'avais voulu lui demander pourquoi, il avait juste tapoté sa tempe du bout des doigts pour me faire comprendre que _la voix_ avait parlé. Comme toujours lorsque cela concernait _la voix_ je n'avais pas posé plus de questions même si ça me demandait beaucoup de retenue de ne pas parler à Jasper de nos amis communs.

Charlotte resserra son étreinte autour de moi et je m'endormis de nouveau, calée entre mes deux personnes préférées au monde.

/-/-/

Lorsque je m'éveillai le lendemain matin, ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil.

-Au moins comme ça je sais que vous n'avez pas fait de cochonneries pendant mon sommeil, dis-je en m'étirant.

-Que tu crois, gloussa Peter avant de poser un baiser bruyant sur ma joue et de se lever. Pancakes ? proposa-t-il et j'acquiesçai vivement, mon estomac grondant pour appuyer mon envie.

Charlotte ne bougeait toujours pas et je levai la tête pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de laisser Peter se débrouiller tout seul dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je en lui prenant la main.

-Je voulais le faire, avoua-t-elle contrite, pendant ton sommeil, je voulais le faire.

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse de sa confession et je soupirai en posant un doigt sur son menton pour qu'elle me regarde en face.

-La situation serait inversée Char, je voudrais faire pareil.

Je savais que si elle faisait des cauchemars continuellement et que j'avais le pouvoir de faire en sorte qu'ils s'arrêtent, j'aurais eu du mal à résister à l'envie de la soulager.

-Vrai ?

-Vrai, confirmai-je en donnant une pression de ma main sur la sienne. Tu es ma soeur de coeur Char, si tu souffrais je ferais n'importe quoi pour que la douleur s'arrête. Mais j'ai besoin de cette douleur pour me rappeler qui je suis Char. Tout comme Peter et Jasper ont refusé que tu altères leur mémoire, ils ont besoin de se rappeler pour réaliser tout ce qu'ils ont surmonté, tu comprends ?

Ils m'avaient eux aussi raconté leur histoire et j'en avais encore des sueurs froides quand je repensais à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans les guerres du sud.

Elle acquiesça doucement et je savais que si elle avait été encore humaine, elle aurait les larmes aux yeux.

-L'avantage quand je serai comme vous c'est que je ne ferai plus de cauchemars, plaisantai-je pour alléger l'atmosphère.

-Un bon point pour la team vampire, dit-elle en claquant un bisou sur ma joue. Je descends avant que Petey fasse cramer la cuisine.

Elle disparut dans un courant d'air et je partis me préparer dans la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre.

-Comment peuvent-ils faire ça ici ? murmurai-je pour moi-même en m'asseyant sur les toilettes. Dégoûtant, grimaçai-je.

/-/-/

Une petite heure plus tard je garai ma moto sur le trottoir devant le café. J'avais mis du temps après mon presque accident à remettre les fesses sur un deux roues mais la liberté que je ressentais derrière un guidon m'avait très vite manqué et avait eu raison de mes réserves. Les premières fois je n'avais réussi à parcourir que quelques mètres mais, petit à petit, j'étais redevenue aussi à l'aise qu'avant bien que beaucoup plus méfiante.

J'ouvris le café quelques minutes avant que Scott n'arrive pour livrer ses gâteaux.

-Bonjour Bella! s'exclama-t-il toujours enthousiaste.

-Salut Scott, comment va Julia ? demandai-je exprès pour le faire rougir.

Il marmonna un timide "bien" mais le sourire qui illumina son visage en dit plus que ses paroles.

Je ne voyais plus beaucoup mon amie depuis que j'avais fait l'acquisition d'un second café dont elle avait pris la gérance. Le _Charlie's_ était mon deuxième bébé et j'étais très fière qu'elle y travaille même si elle me manquait beaucoup. Pour la remplacer, Char venait me donner un coup de main lors du service de midi et Peter s'occupait de la paperasse pour m'alléger la gestion.

L'absence de Julia me pesait beaucoup mais je savais qu'elle était heureuse et c'était ce qui comptait le plus. Notre amitié ne s'était jamais réellement remise de ma rupture avec son frère, nous avions chacune fait des efforts mais nous n'avions jamais retrouvé nos aises comme avant. J'avais été profondément touchée par cette perte au début mais la vie était ainsi faite, il n'y avait rien que je puisse changer aujourd'hui pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Je n'avais pas revu Patrick depuis notre séparation non plus. Après sa soit disant panne de voiture le jour où il avait envoyé Ruby à sa place, il avait décidé que puisqu'elle avait commencé à travailler avec moi, c'était à elle de terminer le dossier. Je n'avais pas fait de vague, je comprenais qu'il lui fallait du temps pour digérer et même moi, je n'étais pas prête à le voir à ce moment-là.

Puis j'avais été en colère par la suite, lorsque j'avais compris ce qu'ils étaient. Comment avait-il pu me dire que je ne le laissais pas entrer ? Que je le tenais toujours à distance de ma vie ? Que dès qu'il se rapprochait je m'éloignais ? Comment pouvait-il me reprocher tout cela alors qu'il me cachait sa nature depuis le début !

Finalement calmée, j'avais décidé de ne pas les confronter sur le fait qu'ils étaient des loups-garous et qu'ils me l'avaient sciemment caché.

Depuis, je n'avais que de brèves nouvelles de lui, un petit texto de temps en temps, toujours poli, lisse et sans émotion. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien, me disais-je à chaque fois.

J'espérais toujours qu'un jour nous mettrions nos différends de côtés et que nous aurions une vraie conversation. J'en avais parlé à Jake et il avait fini par m'avouer qu'il se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel chez Julia et Patrick et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il m'avait poussée à lui dire toute la vérité sur mon passé. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait mis sur la voie, _une reconnaissance entre loups_ , avait-il plaisanté ne me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Comme tous les matins depuis six mois, mon coeur se serra lorsque le premier client entra dans le café et que ce n'était pas Mr Posey. Il était décédé un peu plus tôt dans l'année et c'était toujours autant difficile lorsque je levai les yeux sur l'entrée au premier coup de clochette. Je le voyais encore quitter son chapeau avant d'entrer et le déposer sur le porte-manteau. Je l'entendais toujours me saluer très poliment avec toute la prestance dont il était capable naturellement, me commander quelque chose de complètement différent chaque jour et s'installer à la même table chaque matin en attendant que je la lui apporte.

J'enchaînai les commandes machinalement et, lorsque 8h45 arriva, l'heure à laquelle il me saluait avant de récupérer son chapeau et de partir, je ne manquai jamais de murmurer un petit _au revoir Mr Posey, à demain_. Et j'espérais que de là où il était, il pouvait me voir et m'entendre.

En fin de matinée, j'entendis la porte du garage attenant au café se relever et je sus que les renforts étaient arrivés. Je garai exprès ma moto dehors pour qu'ils puissent utiliser le garage pour entrer et sortir à leur guise dans le café ou dans mon appartement. J'avais également fait mettre un film anti UV sur toutes les fenêtres pour qu'ils ne scintillent pas lorsque les rayons du soleil entraient dans le café.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Char attachait le tablier dans son dos et Peter allait dans mon bureau non sans s'être servi un cappuccino qu'il ne boirait pas. Il disait qu'il avait l'air plus normal lorsqu'il avait une boisson sur son bureau ce qui ne manquait pas de me faire rire.

-Comme si tu pouvais passer pour quelqu'un de normal, m'étais-je moqué la première fois qu'il m'avait demandé un cappuccino.

-Parce que toi tu es le poster de la normalité, avait-il répliqué en arquant les sourcils.

-Je ne suis pas celle avec les voix dans la tête !

-D'abord, c'est pas des voix, mais _une_ voix ! Et de toute façon, la normalité, c'est surestimé! s'était-il exclamé vexé avant de s'enfermer dans le bureau mettant fin au débat.

Il détestait lorsque je touchais à son don. Et il me tuerait s'il savait que j'appelais ça un don dans ma tête. Je m'étais beaucoup moquée au début, ne manquant pas une occasion de faire des allusions sur sa santé mentale jusqu'au jour où _la voix_ m'avait sauvé la vie. J'avais prévu d'aller faire un tour sur la plage pour prendre un peu de bon temps et en profiter pour lire un peu. Peter m'avait dit de ne pas y aller ce jour-là et quelques heures plus tard, nous apprenions qu'il y avait eu une fusillade à l'endroit exact où j'avais prévu de m'installer.

Depuis je ne m'étais plus moquée ni de lui, ni de _la voix_ et encore moins de sa santé mentale.

-Ca te dit un ciné? me demanda Charlotte alors que le café se vidait après la pause déjeuner.

-Pourquoi pas, répondis-je. Tu as un film en tête ?

-Pas vraiment, mais ça fait un moment, sourit-elle.

Il était vrai qu'à part la veille où j'avais réussi à convaincre Peter de me laisser me reposer, je n'avais pas une minute à moi. Et quand on parlait du loup:

-Ce soir on s'entraîne, dit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à l'objection.

-Rabat-joie, toussai-je dans ma main.

Charlotte se mit à rire mais s'arrêta net lorsque Peter lui lança un regard appuyé.

-Un problème avec ce programme ?

C'était une question totalement rhétorique mais nous répondîmes de concert tout de même:

-Aucun, Chef !

Il prit un air exaspéré et monta à l'appartement en attendant que le café ferme en fin d'après-midi.

Comme je le disais, je n'avais pas une minute à moi depuis qu'ils étaient entrés par effraction dans ma vie. J'avais bien sûr le café dix heures par jour six jours sur sept puis s'ajoutait à cela les entraînements du Chef Peter qui consistaient soit à essayer de maîtriser et développer mon don, soit à m'apprendre des techniques de combat.

Pour mon don, j'avais beaucoup de mal à m'en servir volontairement. Peter pensait que lorsque je serais immortelle, j'arriverais mieux à le gérer mais en attendant il insistait pour que j'essaie de le faire en étant humaine.

Pour la partie plus physique de l'entraînement, n'étant pas très sportive à la base, j'avais essayé d'y échapper en prétextant que de toute façon après ma transformation je ne me rappellerais même pas de ce qu'était un uppercut. Peter avait bien ri en me faisant tout un exposé sur la mémoire musculaire, suivi d'un "fais-moi confiance petite, en piste". J'avais râlé et argumenté mais c'était une vraie teigne quand il avait une idée en tête.

Intérieurement, je le remerciais parce qu'avec toute la bouffe que Charlotte me faisait ingurgiter, je serais devenue obèse en un an. Mais ce n'était qu'intérieur, jamais je ne l'aurais dit à haute voix, et encore moins devant lui !

-Prête ? me demanda-t-il quelques heures plus tard alors que je poussais le verrou de la grille protégeant la vitrine du café.

Il avait ouvert le garage mais restait bien à l'ombre à l'intérieur. Le soleil ne donnait pas directement sur nous même s'il était encore bien présent dans le ciel. Je baillai exagérément avant de lui répondre par l'affirmative. Je démarrai ma moto pour la faire chauffer le temps d'enfiler ma veste, mon casque et mes gants. J'enfourchai l'engin, passai la première et débrayai en accélérant doucement pour avancer tranquillement sur la route. Une fois dans la circulation, je passai très vite la seconde puis la troisième, mes yeux cherchant et anticipant le moindre obstacle devant moi. Je slalomai entre les voitures arrêtées à cause de la forte circulation de l'heure de pointe et souris en pensant à la petite heure de tranquillité que j'aurais le temps que Peter et Charlotte arrivent.

Le trajet fut trop court et peu amusant à mon goût, je préférais les petites routes sinueuses aux grandes avenues toutes droites mais vivre à Los Angeles avait d'autres avantages, comme la piscine toute l'année par exemple et ce fut d'ailleurs dans celle-ci que mes amis me trouvèrent.

-On s'y met petite ?

Même s'il l'avait formulé comme une question je savais que c'en était pas une. Je sortis de l'eau alors que Charlotte revenait de la maison en maillot de bain pour en profiter également.

-Toi aussi mon amour, lui dit-il.

-Encore ? grimaça-t-elle.

Oui, elle aussi s'entraînait en même temps que moi. Nous n'avions évidemment pas les mêmes sessions vu qu'elle était beaucoup plus forte et expérimentée que moi mais elle n'arrivait presque jamais à battre Peter en combat un contre un. Il voulait qu'elle soit meilleure et plus performante et il s'énervait lorsqu'elle en avait marre et qu'elle ne faisait plus d'effort.

-Même Bella t'a vu bouger tellement tu es lente ! lui avait-il dit une fois.

Ensuite ils s'étaient tous les deux tournés vers moi comme s'ils attendaient que je prenne partie. Si je défendais Char, j'allais en chier quand ce serait mon tour de m'entraîner et si j'étais d'accord avec Peter, j'allais crever de faim.

Il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse.

-Ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires, m'étais-je dédouané en levant la paume des mains.

-Oui Charlotte, encore, s'agaça-t-il me ramenant dans le présent.

Nous nous regardâmes avec Char, rares étaient les fois où il l'appelait par son prénom entier. Il l'appelait toujours "mon amour" ou "Char" et on savait toutes les deux que s'il avait utilisé "Charlotte" ça puait pour elle.

-Allez toi aussi Isabella, on s'active, allez vous changer !

Et juste comme ça j'étais moi aussi dans la merde.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? chuchotai-je une fois dans la chambre.

-Aucune idée, répondit-elle si bas que j'eus du mal à l'entendre. Ca va chauffer, grimaça-t-elle en me lançant un regard de pitié et je grinçai des dents.

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas se fatiguer physiquement. Demain elle n'aurait pas des crampes partout dans des muscles dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Alors que moi, oui. J'allais tous les sentir au réveil demain et vu l'humeur massacrante dans laquelle il était, j'allais douiller sévère.

Je soufflai un bon coup avant de le rejoindre dans le jardin. La chaleur de la journée n'était plus aussi suffocante et un petit courant d'air, dû au fait que nous étions en haut de la colline, rafraichissait l'atmosphère pour le rendre agréable.

Je savais que dans dix minutes j'allais transpirer comme un boeuf mais pour l'instant j'étais bien.

-Bien, dit-il en se frottant les mains, on va essayer quelque chose de nouveau Bella aujourd'hui.

Oh mais j'avais vraiment de la chance aujourd'hui, ironisai-je dans ma tête.

-Un problème ? questionna-t-il alors que Char se retenait de rire derrière lui.

-J'ai rien dit.

-Mais tu l'as pensé tellement fort, sourit-il sadiquement.

J'étais vraiment dans la merde cette fois.

-Tu vas essayer d'utiliser ton don en même temps qu'on va se battre.

J'écarquillai les yeux. J'avais déjà du mal à l'utiliser lorsque je n'avais aucune distraction ce serait impossible de le faire alors qu'il m'envoyait des coups que je devais parer.

-Fais-moi confiance, dit-il pour me rassurer et j'acquiesçai.

Peter avait un côté militaire qui m'insupportait de manière générale. Je détestais les entraînements, je préférais largement aller au ciné ou glander devant la télévision avec des fajitas et une margarita. Mais il savait toujours quand me pousser et surtout, quoi me dire pour que je prenne confiance en moi.

Si la Bella d'aujourd'hui se battait contre la Bella d'il y en un an, elle la mettrait KO en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

J'avais beau râler et même détester ça, je savais qu'aujourd'hui, si je me faisais attaquer au détour d'une rue comme ce fut le cas lors de mon dernier anniversaire avec Patrick et Julia, j'arriverais à me défendre. Je ne sortirais certainement pas indemne, surtout s'ils étaient plusieurs, mais je ferais de sacrés dégâts avant de tomber.

Du fait de m'entraîner quasi quotidiennement, j'étais plus sûre de moi et de mon corps. Et même si je n'étais plus aussi maladroite qu'à l'adolescence au début des leçons de Peter, j'avais encore fait beaucoup de progrès.

Sans même parler de mes muscles fessiers qui donnaient un galbe remarquable à mon cul !

Bref, _presque_ que des avantages.

Peter envoya le premier coup de poing, à mon allure bien sûr, et je me penchai sur la gauche pour l'éviter.

-Calme-moi, ordonna-t-il cette fois en envoyant un coup de coude que je parai de mon avant bras.

J'essayai de ne pas fermer les yeux, ce que j'avais tendance à faire lorsque je me concentrai pour canaliser mon pouvoir d'habitude mais c'était difficile. Je faisais ce que je pouvais pour rester concentrée sur ses mouvements, suivant des yeux ses appuis et le moindre de ses mouvements pour anticiper sa prochaine action. A plusieurs reprises son poing, son coude ou son pied me touchait et je commençai à être irritée de ne pas réussir.

-Reste concentrée! me sermonna-t-il à plusieurs reprises.

La colère monta en moi et je commençai à trembler, je sentis mon pouvoir vibrer à l'intérieur et, lorsque son poing me percuta l'estomac, ce fut le coup de trop et j'explosai. L'onde de calme sortit et le percuta de plein fouet, le faisant vaciller sous l'impact.

-Bien ! dit-il complètement détendu maintenant que je l'avais touché avec mon don. Ce serait mieux que tu y arrives avant que je te frappe, mais pour une première c'est pas mal.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Je n'avais jamais vu de gens sous l'effet de la drogue mais si je devais imaginer ce à quoi ils ressemblaient après une bonne dose, c'était certainement à Peter à ce moment-là.

Il m'envoya un sourire perché qui me fit redoubler d'hilarité et je me pliai en deux, les bras autour de mes abdos.

Lorsque l'influence de ma vague calmante commença à s'estomper, il secoua la tête pour se reprendre plus vite.

Les effets étaient très variables, de quelques secondes à plusieurs minutes et je n'avais pas encore trouvé le bouton pour obtenir le bon dosage, cela dépendait en général de mon état d'agacement sur le moment.

-A toi Char, dit-il en se tournant vers son regard inquiet. Je vais bien, la rassura-t-il, Bella ne me ferait jamais de mal volontairement.

Je savais qu'il avait raison mais nous ne connaissions pas les effets à long terme des ondes que j'envoyais et, même s'il était un sujet volontaire pour le tester, j'avais toujours beaucoup d'appréhension à utiliser mon don sur lui. Il n'avait jamais perdu connaissance mais une fois, il avait été bien sonné.

Peter et Char s'entrainèrent ensemble, cette fois il ne retint pas ses coups comme il le faisait avec moi. J'avais craint lors de notre première séance de me retrouver avec des bleus partout sur le corps. Je me voyais déjà en train d'expliquer ça aux clients mais non, je ne portais aucune marque après nos sessions, il faisait toujours très attention de ne pas me blesser.

J'essayai de suivre leurs mouvements mais ils allaient beaucoup trop vite pour moi alors je les regardais sans vraiment les voir.

Je sursautai lorsque Peter fut catapulté à l'autre bout du jardin, creusant un énorme trou en atterrissant.

-Merde Petey, ça va ? demanda Char qui avait déjà couru à ses côtés.

-Ca va, j'ai été distrait.

-Faut rester concentré, plaisantai-je en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Il me lança un regard noir et je lui fis un clin d'oeil qui le détendit et, même s'il se retenait de sourire, je vis le coin de ses lèvres trembler.

-Bella, demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux pour de bon, appelle le Major, on va avoir besoin de lui, nous allons avoir de la visite.

-Qui ? s'inquiéta Charlotte devant l'expression sévère de son compagnon.

-Les Volturi, finit-il par avouer, son regard anxieux dans le mien.

* * *

 **Je sais que vous en attendiez plus sur Antonia mais c'est fait exprès si j'en reste là pour l'instant. C'était un chapitre que je voulais léger et comme ça fait un an elle a déjà vu la fin des rêves depuis longtemps. Vous en apprendrez plus la semaine prochaine c'est promis.**

 **Sinon qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai hâte de vous retrouver, vous m'avez bien manqué !**

 **A vendredi prochain pour la suite et bon week-end :)**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Coucou les amies !**

 **Voici le chapitre 16 et oui, promis, j'arrête de faire traîner, Jasper arrive dans ce chapitre ! Et il ne repart normalement pas ('fin c'est pas prévu en tout cas!)**

 **Sinon pour info, le week-end dernier j'ai été plutôt productive j'ai écrit le 17, le 18 et j'ai commencé le 19 (c'est à dire 10 lignes lol mais ça compte quand même!). J'ai pour objectif de le finir d'ici dimanche soir entre les anniversaires, les tournois de foot et le carnaval ça va être tendu mais il le faut !**

 **J'attends donc les retours de ma correctrice à qui je ne mets pas la pression puisqu'elle a aussi une vie en dehors de la Prophétie. Donc il arrivera quand il arrivera.**

 **J'aimerais pour finir dire un grand merci à celles qui prennent deux minutes de leur temps pour me laisser des commentaires, vous êtes supers les filles^^**

 **Allez je vous laisse tranquille, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

LA PROPHÉTIE D'ANTONIA

Chapitre 16

/-/-/

-Bella, demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux pour de bon, appelle le Major, on va avoir besoin de lui, nous allons avoir de la visite.

-Qui ? s'inquiéta Charlotte devant l'expression sévère de son compagnon.

-Les Volturi, finit-il par avouer, son regard anxieux dans le mien.

Il resta quelques secondes concentré, ne me quittant pas des yeux puis finit par lancer, agacé:

-Et les Cullen aussi apparement.

-En même temps ?

-Non, les Cullen seront là avant, soupira-t-il, je n'ai pas besoin de ma voix pour comprendre que ce sont eux qui attirent les Volturi ici.

-Que veulent-ils Peter ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

J'entendais dans sa voix à quel point elle était paniquée mais même durant leur échange, Peter ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux. Il savait ce qu'ils voulaient et je n'avais pas besoin d'une voix dans ma tête pour savoir que c'était moi.

-Je vais mettre mes affaires en ordre, dis-je en acceptant la situation.

Si les Volturi voulaient me tuer je n'allais pas rester humaine et leur faciliter le travail.

-Bella ? demanda Charlotte en comprenant la situation.

Je soupirai et détournai mes yeux de Peter pour la regarder:

-Char, on savait tous les trois que ce jour finirait par arriver, je ne peux plus me permettre d'attendre avant d'être transformée, on sait tous comment ça a réussi à Antonia.

Ma voix se brisa lorsque je prononçai son nom, les images de son corps mutilé refirent surface derrière mes paupières et je secouai la tête pour les sortir de mon esprit. Je n'avais fait ce cauchemar qu'une seule fois et j'avais encore en mémoire l'expression de désespoir sur le visage de Martiko alors qu'il tenait son corps sans vie dans les bras.

Peter, sachant exactement où mes pensées m'avaient amenée, passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour me réconforter. Je relevai la tête et lui souris tendrement pour le remercier.

-Tout va bien se passer, me dit-il en soutient.

- _La voix_ te l'a dit ? demandai-je plus sarcastique que ce que j'aurais voulu et il me rendit un sourire contrit en réponse.

Non, _la voix_ ne lui avait rien dit.

-Il est avec eux, déclara-t-il tout à coup. Pas la peine de l'appeler, il est déjà avec eux.

-Ils arrivent quand ?

-A la fin de la semaine, dit Peter avant de disparaître dans un courant d'air.

J'eus un petit hoquet de surprise lorsque sa présence réconfortante disparut mais Charlotte vint prendre ma main dans la sienne:

-Je suis désolée, Bella.

Je savais que c'était vrai. Même si elle avait voulu me garder dès le départ, aujourd'hui me garder avait une toute autre signification, c'était pour toujours. Je savais qu'elle était plus que pressée que je sois l'une des leurs mais elle avait toujours respecté mon choix de vivre ma vie d'humaine. J'avais conscience qu'un jour viendrait où je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que la transformation, je pensais juste qu'il viendrait beaucoup plus tard que ça.

Qu'avais-je à espérer de la vie éternelle aujourd'hui ? A part Peter, Charlotte et Jacob, je n'avais rien. Et, même si je n'avais plus de famille à qui manquer, je voulais avoir le choix de vivre ou de mourir. J'aimais la vie que je menais actuellement même si elle n'avait rien de palpitant, c'était ma vie et j'en étais fière.

Mais les Volturi venaient pour m'enlever mon libre-arbitre et mon choix de vie.

Si je restais humaine, ils me tueraient ou, comme l'avait suggéré Peter, ils me transformeraient pour se servir de moi et de mon pouvoir.

Peter m'avait aussi expliqué qu'ils risquaient fortement d'éradiquer les Cullen parce qu'ils m'avaient laissée vivante alors que je connaissais leur secret.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont ils avaient pu revenir d'Italie indemnes l'année passée mais il m'avait prévenu qu'il était quasiment sûr qu'un jour les Volturi décideraient de rendre une petite visite aux Cullen, et, lorsqu'ils sauraient pour moi, ils perdraient tous la vie.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? questionna-t-elle en serrant ses doigts sur ma main pour me ramener à la réalité.

Je levai les yeux pour croiser les siens. Si j'avais eu des doutes quand au fait qu'elle m'aimait comme si j'étais sa soeur, l'inquiétude et l'anxiété dans ses traits auraient fait taire tous mes doutes. Je lui souris avant de l'enlacer de toutes mes forces.

-Merci Char mais… hésitai-je en me reculant sachant parfaitement que j'allais lui faire de la peine, je vais rentrer, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule.

Elle eut du mal à cacher sa déception mais comprit malgré sa peine. Peter était exactement pareil, il était parti pour être seul et réfléchir.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit…

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir que j'acquiesçai. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur eux, peu importait pour quoi.

-Dis à Peter qu'il n'y est pour rien.

Je savais très bien qu'il allait se sentir responsable mais il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, j'étais dans ce merdier depuis plus longtemps que je les connaissais. Ce n'était pas de sa faute et rien de ce qu'il aurait pu faire -ou ne pas faire- n'aurait changé les choses. J'avais apparemment une destinée à accomplir et même si je voulais encore un peu de temps pour moi, je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre j'allais devenir comme eux. Charlotte acquiesça à son tour et me laissa partir. Je récupérai mes affaires à l'intérieur de la maison et les fourrai dans un sac à dos. Je sortis avec mon équipement moto à la main et démarrai sans me retourner.

Durant le trajet, je vidai mon esprit de tous mes soucis et me concentrai sur la route qui défilait devant moi.

J'arrivai bien trop vite chez moi et, une fois la moto dans le garage, la colère et la résignation se disputèrent la place à l'intérieur de moi.

J'étais en colère d'être dans cette situation et j'en voulais aux trois êtres surnaturels qui m'avaient marquée. J'en voulais à James, à Sam et à Patrick mais par-dessus tout, j'en voulais à Edward. S'il n'était pas entré dans ma vie, s'il m'avait laissée tranquille, rien de tout ça ne serait inéluctable aujourd'hui.

Mais la colère finit par se taire aussi vite qu'elle était montée en moi. Si Edward n'avait pas été aussi obsédé par moi, je n'aurais pas eu Jake, ni les années avec mon père. Je n'aurais jamais autant connu cette envie de vivre qui brûlait au fond de moi à chaque seconde. Je n'aurais pas connu Antonia et, je n'aurais jamais eu la chance de vivre sa vie par procuration.

La résignation gagna la bataille haut la main.

J'étais destinée à être vampire et, même si mes plans se déroulaient plus vite que ce que j'avais prévu, la finalité était la même, j'allais devenir immortelle.

/-/-/

 _Deux heures après avoir prévenu Idahy, Elaïa arriva à la clairière, complètement essoufflée, et le spectacle qui se déroula sous ses yeux lui fit plier les genoux._

 _-Antonia, pleura-t-elle incapable de bouger._

 _Martiko était en train de bercer le corps sans vie de sa fille tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille des paroles qu'elle n'entendrait jamais. Le venin s'écoulait librement de ses yeux qui étaient noirs de rage et de tristesse._

 _Elaïa lutta contre son corps qui voulait juste se recroqueviller sur lui-même jusqu'à ce que la douleur passe et réussit à se lever pour l'approcher. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'il lui grogna dessus pour la prévenir de ne plus avancer._

 _-Martiko, essaya-t-elle de le raisonner même si elle savait qu'il ne l'entendrait pas._

 _Seul un autre grognement, plus féroce cette fois, lui répondit._

 _Il s'était légèrement décalé sur le côté, protégeant instinctivement Antonia du danger potentiel et Elaïa vit tout de suite les vêtements déchirés de sa fille ainsi que les profondes traces de griffes qui bariolaient son corps. Elle repéra aussi les marques de morsures dans son cou, sur ses poignets et ses chevilles et une lueur d'espoir s'insinua en elle, avait-il réussi à la transformer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?_

 _Elle pria pour que ce soit le cas mais lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il n'avait pas fermé les plaies et que le sang ne s'écoulait pas des blessures, elle sut que même lui n'était pas arrivé à temps pour la sauver._

 _Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et elle recula de quelques pas pour le laisser tranquille. Sous la colère, il la percevrait comme une menace et l'attaquerait._

 _La sorcière en elle reprit le dessus sur la mère et commença à étudier les solutions qu'elle avait. Elle chercha autour d'elle ce dont elle aurait besoin pour être sûre que sa fille puisse renaître un jour._

 _Elle ne pouvait pas ramener Antonia à la vie mais elle se damnerait pour pouvoir sauver son âme et son esprit même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle faisait._

 _Durant son observation, ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps sans vie d'Idahy et elle se précipita vers celui qu'elle considérait comme un fils. Il était nu et elle en déduit qu'il était mort sous sa forme d'ours. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et prononça quelques mots à voix basse qui sonnèrent comme une prière, avant de fermer ses yeux délicatement du bout des doigts._

 _Elle ne croyait pas en un ou plusieurs Dieux, elle croyait aux âmes et aux esprits, à la magie et à la réincarnation. Les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées étaient pour que son âme trouve le repos éternel et son esprit une autre enveloppe charnelle._

 _Elle sortit le couteau qui ne la quittait jamais de sa besace et coupa une mèche de cheveux du métamorphe avant de se lever._

 _Quelques mètres plus loin elle vit la bête de Vircolac gisant au sol. Le corps était mutilé et elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps avant de savoir que Martiko l'avait massacré sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Il n'avait même pas réussi à reprendre forme humaine tellement sa mort avait été rapide et sauvage._

 _En s'approchant, Elaïa se demanda même s'il ne s'était pas laissé faire. De nouveau, elle s'agenouilla à côté de la bête qui lui avait volé son autre fils. Elle murmura les mêmes mots qu'elle avait chuchotés à Idahy puis une formule magique et la bête disparut pour laisser place au corps sans vie de Vircolac. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son corps déformé par les blessures qu'il avait subies. Tendrement, elle caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, une de ses larmes tomba sur le front de l'homme et s'écoula le long de son visage._

 _-Qu'as-tu fait mon enfant ? souffla-t-elle avant de découper une mèche de ses cheveux comme elle l'avait fait pour Idahy._

 _Elle alla au centre de la clairière et alluma un feu. Elle ramassa ensuite des bouts de bois tout autour des corps d'Idahy et de Vircolac pour alimenter ce feu. Lorsque les flammes prirent de l'ampleur, elle disposa d'autres morceaux de bois autour pour dessiner au sol une étoile à quatre branches dont celle pointant au Sud était plus grande que les autres. Sur la branche montrant l'est, du côté où le soleil se levait, elle déposa la mèche de cheveux d'Idahy. Il avait été son éveil à la vie, il méritait la place à l'est. Du côté où le soleil se couchait, elle posa la mèche de Vircolac, il avait été la fin de sa vie._

 _-Que fais-tu? lui demanda Martiko qui avait apparemment repris ses esprits._

 _Elle se tourna vers lui, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, tenant toujours Antonia dans ses bras comme s'il avait la chose la plus précieuse entre ses mains. Et quelque part, elle l'était._

 _-Je m'assure que son esprit revienne. J'ai besoin d'une mèche de tes cheveux et…_

 _La sorcière savait que c'était la seule solution pour que son esprit puisse revenir sur terre mais la mère en elle avait du mal à se résoudre au sacrifice que ça allait demander._

 _-Et de brûler son corps, soupira-t-elle._

 _-NON! gronda le vampire. Tu peux avoir tous mes cheveux, tu peux même me brûler si ça la ramène à la vie mais…_

 _Sa voix se coupa sous le coup de l'émotion. Il regarda la sorcière dans les yeux et vit à quel point l'idée de brûler Antonia lui demandait de sacrifices. Il vit dans la tension de son corps que s'il existait une autre solution, elle l'aurait choisie plutôt que celle-ci._

 _-Son esprit ne sera jamais en paix, plaida-t-il. Il luttera toujours…_

 _-Mais il reviendra, assura-t-elle._

 _-Quand ? demanda-t-il désespérément._

 _-Tu sais que je ne peux pas savoir ça Martiko._

 _-Tu avais dit qu'elle était destinée à être immortelle, dit-il plein de rancoeur mais la colère disparut très vite lorsqu'il serra Antonia dans ses bras pour se lever. Tu avais dit qu'elle serait immortelle, répéta-t-il en arrivant à côté de la sorcière._

 _-Je sais, dit-elle en passant enfin la main dans les cheveux de sa fille chérie. Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Tellement désolée…_

 _Martiko déposa alors Antonia au sommet de l'étoile, là où la branche était la plus grande et recula difficilement de quelques pas. Il prit une poignée de ses cheveux qu'il arracha facilement avant de la déposer sur la pointe de la branche Nord de l'étoile. Il était la froideur de sa chaleur, la glace de son feu, le Nord de son Sud._

 _Elaïa commença son incantation dans une langue qui lui était inconnue. Le ciel s'assombrit et le tonnerre gronda. Des éclairs explosèrent un peu partout autour de la clairière et lorsqu'un l'un d'eux atteignit le centre du feu, le corps d'Elaïa se raidit de manière surnaturelle, seule la pointe de ses pieds touchaient le sol, sa tête était renversée en arrière dans un angle humainement impossible, ses bras étaient ballants et ses yeux révulsés ne montraient que le blanc de ses globes oculaires._

 _Martiko en avait vu des choses surnaturelles dans sa longue vie et il croyait en la magie mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse être aussi puissante. Il avait l'impression de sentir tout autour de lui son énergie et son intensité, presque au point de pouvoir la toucher du bout de ses doigts._

 _Elaïa continuait sa litanie incompréhensible et, lorsque le feu se propagea sur les branches Est et Ouest de l'étoile sans que personne ne le touche, il lui sembla apercevoir les silhouettes d'Idahy et de Vircolac s'en détacher pour s'envoler au bout des flammes, vers le ciel._

 _Elaïa continua et le feu embrasa cette fois sa branche et il jura qu'il sentit son coeur battre à l'intérieur de son corps mort. Durant cette seconde, il tomba à genoux, sachant que très bientôt, les flammes allaient engloutir sa belle._

 _Il les regarda avancer très lentement jusqu'à lécher ses pieds sans jamais les toucher puis les paroles d'Elaïa se firent plus insistantes, elle ne les chuchotait plus mais les criait. Et, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elles voulaient dire, il entendait qu'elle les répétait en boucle avec toujours plus de conviction._

 _Bien trop vite pour lui, le corps d'Antonia s'embrasa et, la seconde d'après, il n'en restait plus rien. Il vit son visage plein de vie qui lui souriait disparaître dans les flammes et, l'instant d'après, le feu s'éteignit de lui même, les éclairs se stoppèrent, Elaïa retomba lourdement au sol et le ciel se dégagea._

 _C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, il ne restait plus rien, plus aucune preuve physique du cauchemar qu'il venait de vivre. Et, s'il n'avait pas une mémoire infaillible et un cerveau surdéveloppé, il aurait pu jurer que rien de ce qu'il venait de voir n'était réellement arrivé._

 _Il n'y avait plus de feu, plus de mèches de cheveux, plus de bois et… plus d'Antonia._

 _Des gémissements dans son dos le ramenèrent à la réalité. Dans son chagrin, il en avait oublié Elaïa. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose à la magie mais il savait que ce sort lui avait demandé beaucoup et, lorsqu'il fut auprès d'elle, qu'il souleva son corps frêle pour poser délicatement sa tête sur ses genoux, il sut que c'était beaucoup trop pour une humaine, aussi puissante soit-elle._

 _-Ca a marché, souffla-t-elle difficilement._

 _-Tu vas mourir, déclara-t-il._

 _Il pouvait sentir la vie lui échapper._

 _-Veux-tu que je…_

 _-Non, c'est l'heure pour moi, le coupa-t-elle sachant exactement ce qu'il allait lui proposer._

 _Ce qu'il n'avait pas pu faire pour sa fille parce qu'il était arrivé bien trop tard._

 _-Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu t'en veuilles, lui dit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue. Elle aurait voulu que tu vives._

 _-Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle._

 _-Elle reviendra, je le sais, et elle te trouvera, souffla-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux pour la dernière fois._

 _Martiko resta prostré plusieurs heures, le corps d'Elaïa posé sur ses jambes, seule preuve physique que tout ceci avait été réel. Il finit par se lever pour lui creuser une tombe à main nue. Il la déposa à l'intérieur et la recouvrit de terre non sans avoir répété les mots qu'elle avait chuchotés à Idahy et Vircolac. Même s'il ne les comprenait pas, il savait qu'ils étaient importants._

 _Sa colère s'étant dissipée, il oublia sa haine envers celui qui avait tué sa belle le temps de creuser deux nouvelles tombes au côté d'Elaïa et d'y enterrer les deux hommes qui avaient tant compté dans la vie d'Antonia._

/-/-/

Comme à chaque fois que je repensais à ce rêve, le dernier que j'avais fait de la vie d'Antonia presqu'un an plus tôt, les larmes coulaient librement le long de mes joues. Je ne savais toujours pas qui l'avait tuée, ce qui était tapi dans le bois lorsqu'elle était arrivée à la clairière. Tout portait à penser que c'était Vircolac mais je refusais d'y croire. Je savais au plus profond de moi que jamais il n'aurait pu lui faire du mal.

Objectivement, j'avais vu les marques sur son corps mutilé et je ne pouvais pas nier que les lacérations ressemblaient fortement aux griffes acérées de la bête mais je refusais d'y croire.

Je n'avais pas vu la bataille, je savais seulement de par le livre des légendes Quileute qu'Idahy avait trouvé la mort en s'interposant entre les deux autres et que Martiko avait battu Vircolac. Et à en voir les dégâts qu'il avait fait sur lui et le peu de marques sur Martiko, je me doutais que soit Vircolac n'avait pas lutté soit il n'avait eu aucune chance de riposter. Dans ses blessures, on pouvait voir toute la haine et l'acharnement dont Martiko avait été capable et, si je n'avais pas vu son côté tendre avec Antonia, j'en aurais eu d'autres cauchemars.

Il avait été le seul survivant de cette journée et quelque part, je me demandais s'il l'était encore. C'était un vampire, c'était tout à fait possible après tout. J'avais été très étonnée qu'il creuse une sépulture décente pour Vircolac, je me doutais qu'il allait le faire pour Elaïa et Idahy mais ça avait été une surprise totale qu'il le fasse pour celui qui avait tué sa raison de vivre.

Qu'avait dit Jasper déjà ? Que les âmes soeurs ne survivent pas à la mort de l'autre ? Martiko savait qu'Antonia reviendrait un jour, s'était-il accroché à cet espoir ou avait-il baissé les bras ?

Mon téléphone sonna et je m'empressai de répondre lorsque je vis le nom de mon appelant.

-Hey, soufflai-je et un sourire impossible à retenir se dessina sur mes lèvres.

-Bonjour Bella, dit-il d'une voix sans émotion qui signifiait qu'il n'était probablement pas seul.

-Jasper, répondis-je sur le même ton en me rappelant que Peter m'avait dit qu'il était avec les Cullen.

-Je suis désolé de t'appeler pour cela mais…

Je l'entendis soupirer et quelque part je savais qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait dire par la suite:

-La famille et moi nous rendons à Los Angeles dans quelques jours et nous aimerions beaucoup te voir à cette occasion.

Sa demande était beaucoup trop formelle pour n'être qu'une histoire de voyage à L.A.. Je me demandais si les Cullen étaient au courant de nos échanges de mails et de nos nombreux appels téléphoniques. Si tel était le cas, était-ce la raison pour laquelle il était celui qui passait l'appel ? Parce que c'était le seul à qui je répondais en temps normal ?

-Jasper, ça ne te va pas au teint de tourner autour du pot, pourquoi ne pas me dire directement la vérité.

-Mon teint reste toujours blafard m'dame, peu importe ce que je dis.

Je pouvais deviner dans sa voix qu'il était en train de sourire et je retrouvais là le Jasper que j'avais appris à connaître ses derniers mois.

-Alice a eu une vision, reprit-il plus sérieusement et l'ambiance détendue disparut aussi tôt.

Mon corps se raidit, même si je savais déjà ce qu'il allait m'annoncer. Je n'avais pas envie que ceux qui étaient après nous aient plus de pouvoir sur moi que ce qu'ils en avaient déjà alors je parlai avant qu'il ne puisse le faire:

-Les Volturi arrivent et vous allez les conduire directement jusqu'à moi.

Derrière lui j'entendis plusieurs hoquets de surprise et j'eus ma réponse quant au fait qu'il n'était pas seul. Ils avaient même dû le convaincre que la version d'une visite impromptue était la meilleure solution plutôt que de me dire la vérité. Je ne sus pas pourquoi mais mes soupçons se portèrent tout de suite sur Edward, il avait surement voulu encore "me protéger".

-On ne peut rien te cacher, rit-il.

-J'ai mes sources, dis-je d'une voix plus séductrice que je n'aurais voulu.

-Bella, prévint-il me rappelant que nous n'étions pas seuls.

Nos conversations téléphoniques finissaient toujours par se transformer en flirt et je n'avais pas honte de dire que ça me plaisait beaucoup. De ce que j'avais appris de lui durant nos échanges et ce que je savais grâce à Peter et Charlotte, il me plaisait même plus que beaucoup. Respectant toujours le rythme que j'imposais dans notre relation, il avait tout de même émis l'idée qu'on se voie à plusieurs reprises. J'avais toujours refusé, même si je mourrais d'envie de le voir en vrai, _la voix_ avait décrété que ce n'était pas encore le bon moment.

Dans toute cette histoire, les Volturi qui débarquaient, les Cullen qui s'imposaient dans ma vie et les conduisaient jusqu'à moi, il y avait quelque chose de bon qui ressortait, j'allais enfin pouvoir le voir parce que, bon moment ou non, il serait là à la fin de la semaine.

-On sera là ce week-end, finit-il par conclure et l'espace d'un instant je sus qu'il voulait en dire plus mais que les présences autour de lui l'en empêchaient.

-A bientôt alors, soufflai-je. _J'ai hâte de te voir_ , pensai-je avant de raccrocher.

/-/-/

La semaine passa à une vitesse phénoménale. Comme je l'avais dit à Peter et Charlotte, j'avais mis mes affaires en ordre. Ils m'avaient procuré une nouvelle identité qui était ma soit-disant cousine éloignée à qui j'avais tout légué à l'exception du Charlie's qui revenait à Julia. Je savais qu'un jour je la confronterais, elle et son frère, sur ce qu'ils étaient et ce que j'allais devenir mais d'ici là j'avais décidé de la laisser penser que j'étais décédée avant d'être changée en vampire. Je ne voulais pas conduire les Volturi jusqu'à eux et j'en étais presque à me demander si je n'allais pas utiliser le don de Charlotte pour les rayer de ma mémoire afin de les protéger.

Si les Volturi apprenaient leur existence alors qu'ils pensaient avoir éradiqué les loups-garous de la planète, je savais qu'ils seraient en danger et je n'avais pas l'intention d'amener la mort à leur porte si je pouvais l'en empêcher.

J'avais dû fermer le café cette semaine à cause d'une fuite de gaz un peu plus haut dans la rue, tout le quartier avait été bouclé et les habitants évacués. Cela m'avait arrangée dans le sens où j'avais pu m'occuper de toute la paperasse concernant ma fausse succession mais d'un autre côté, je savais que mes jours à travailler étaient comptés et j'avais envie d'en profiter jusqu'au bout.

Hier soir, la fuite ayant été réparée, le quartier avait repris ses habitudes normales. Nous étions dimanche matin et, même si je n'ouvrais pas aujourd'hui, j'étais installée derrière le comptoir à ranger et nettoyer à fond ce qui avait été laissé à l'abandon mardi quand les pompiers nous avaient fait évacuer.

Je pris mon temps et y passai la journée entière, essayant de m'imprégner au plus possible des sensations et des mouvements qui étaient si familiers et réconfortants.

Je savais que les heures étaient comptées jusqu'à l'arrivée des Cullen, et, lorsque la nuit arriva et que je fermai les stores du café, mon stress monta d'un cran.

Peter et Charlotte arrivèrent et me prirent dans leurs bras pour me montrer leur soutien.

-Tu tiens le coup? me demanda-t-elle et j'acquiesçai dans son étreinte.

-As-tu appelé Jake ? s'inquiéta Peter.

Je m'étais occupée de tout sauf de ça. Je retardais le moment où je devrais lui avouer qu'une horde de vampire voulait ma peau et que cette fois, je n'y échapperais pas. Pas sans devenir l'une d'entre eux en tout cas.

-Non, pas encore, soupirai-je en me laissant tomber sur une des banquettes du café.

-Bella...

-Je sais, le coupai-je avant qu'il ne commence à me sermonner.

Il se raidit et Charlotte, qui avait disparu dans la cuisine, fut à nos côtés en un éclair. Je savais ce que ça voulait dire et me redressai sur mon siège.

-Pas un mot sur la prophétie, me chuchotta Peter avant que la clochette au-dessus de la porte d'entrée ne sonne et laisse entrer tout un clan de vampire dans mon café.

J'avais toujours voulu séparer ces deux morceaux de ma vie. Celui pragmatique de mon commerce, l'odeur du café et des gâteaux de Scott, le travail difficile en étant seule à gérer et les clients exigeants. Et celui totalement surnaturel de mon ancienne famille de coeur, leur présence presque irréelle et l'aura de perfection qu'ils dégageaient. Ces deux parties de ma vie venaient d'entrer en collision et je ne savais pas vraiment comment gérer, ni quels étaient mes ressentis par rapport à la situation.

Il y avait toujours eu ma vie d'avant et ma vie de maintenant. Avant, j'étais une adolescente mal dans sa peau, timide et renfermée qui s'était laissée éblouir par le premier garçon qui avait bien voulu d'elle. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, j'étais une femme forte et indépendante qui n'avait pas peur de dire à ce garçon qu'il n'avait jamais été assez bien pour elle et non l'inverse comme je l'avais longtemps cru.

Que ces deux mondes s'entrechoquent sous mes yeux alors que j'avais pris beaucoup de précaution pour protéger mon présent de mon passé, me rendait mal à l'aise.

L'adolescente en moi tentait de reprendre le dessus, j'avais envie de me recroqueviller et trouver un trou de souris pour me cacher.

Peter et Charlotte prirent chacun une de mes mains au même moment et me donnèrent ainsi la force nécessaire de repousser la fille d'avant que la présence des Cullen semblait faire remonter à la surface.

-Bonjour, dit Carlisle avec son flegme habituel.

Il avait été le premier à entrer dans mon monde et n'avait eu aucune réaction en voyant que je n'étais pas seule. Esmée avait suivi et avait marqué un temps d'arrêt mais lorsqu'elle avait vu l'attitude protectrice de Peter et Charlotte envers moi, elle nous avait souri avec bienveillance.

Edward et Alice étaient entrés ensuite, presqu'en même temps et la surprise se lut d'abord sur leurs traits avant de se transformer en colère pour Edward et en compréhension pour Alice. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle venait de comprendre mais elle avait l'air soulagée et satisfaite.

Le dernier à entrer fut Jasper et je pus jurer que mon coeur rata un battement lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens. Même à cette distance, je pouvais sentir la connexion entre nous et je savais que j'avais déjà senti ce genre de lien. Lorsque je réalisai où et comment, j'eus un hoquet de surprise et, même si mes mains étaient fermement maintenues dans celles glacées des mes amis, elles devinrent instantanément moites. Ma respiration s'accéléra et j'étais incapable de détourner mes yeux de lui.

-Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse peut-être? cracha Edward et mon attention se détourna à regret sur lui.

Il était en colère. Plus que ça même, il y avait de la haine dans ses yeux mais pourquoi ? Était-elle dirigée contre moi ? Contre la situation ? Contre Peter et Charlotte ? Contre Jasper ?

-Peut-être pas tout de suite, répondis-je en penchant la tête et en lui souriant, ce serait malpoli.

J'eus l'audace de lui faire un clin d'oeil, déclenchant quelques rires et il s'énerva encore plus, je pouvais voir la colère bouillonner sous la surface.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es en colère Edward mais si tu veux rester ici et discuter tu devrais te calmer, le prévint Peter.

-Que faites-vous ici ? grogna ce dernier mais Peter ne flancha pas et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Nous sommes ici pour Bella, répondit-il calmement, pour qu'elle sorte vivante de la merde dans laquelle vous l'avez mise.

Même s'il n'avait pas haussé le ton, ses paroles venaient du fond du coeur et je serrai mes doigts autour de sa main pour le remercier silencieusement de son soutien. Je n'osai pas regarder Jasper, je savais que je serais incapable de me détourner de lui et je n'avais pas l'intention d'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu. Edward était déjà assez remonté comme ça, je n'avais pas besoin d'être empathe pour savoir qu'il était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle et j'étais la seule personne cassable dans cette pièce.

-C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, déclara Carlisle, toujours aussi diplomate.

A tel point que c'était à la limite de m'agacer.

-Où sont Emmett et Rosalie ? demandai-je curieuse.

-Ils étaient en Bolivie lorsque j'ai eu la vision, dit Alice en prenant la parole pour la première fois. Ils seront là demain en fin d'après-midi vu qu'ils disparaissent eux aussi.

J'acquiesçai. Il n'y avait rien d'agressif dans ses paroles ni dans son ton mais rien de chaleureux non plus.

-Tu ne vois rien ? s'étonna Peter et il me jeta un coup d'oeil plein de reproche.

-Oups… souris-je en essayant de l'amadouer.

Je savais que le stratège en lui avait envie de justement me faire passer l'envie d'ommettre des détails aussi importants de la situation. Je savais que nous aurions une conversation musclée à ce sujet un peu plus tard et je m'en réjouissais d'avance, pensai-je ironiquement.

-Et je ne peux pas sentir ses émotions, intervint Jasper et j'eus un hoquet de surprise.

-C'est nouveau ça, m'empressai-je de dire avant de me faire gronder comme une enfant par Peter.

Elle était où la femme forte et indépendante ? Parce que là j'avais besoin d'elle !

-Et si j'en crois la frustration grandissante d'Edward, il ne peut toujours pas l'entendre.

-Toujours pas ? grogna Peter en se tournant à nouveau vers moi, ses yeux semblaient me réprimander de toute leur force.

-Tu sais que j'aime pas parler de cette période, tentai-je de plaider ma cause.

-C'est pas un détail Bella ! Si tu es hermétique aux pouvoirs, on aurait pu s'entraîner aussi sur ce don !

-Comment ça "aussi" ? releva Edward et Peter grinça des dents.

Je vis dans son regard qu'il essayait très fort de ne pas penser à ce que mon autre pouvoir était capable d'accomplir et lorsque j'entendis les grognements d'Edward, je sus qu'il y parvenait.

-Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je en le pensant réellement. J'aurais dû te dire tout ça mais je ne pensais pas que ce jour-là arriverait pour être totalement honnête.

-Je sais, soupira-t-il la colère disparaissant instantanément de ses yeux.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mon front et la seconde d'après je fus bousculée violemment contre une table. Elle se cassa sous le choc et je sentis les morceaux s'enfoncer dans mon dos lorsque je tombai au sol. Tout l'air s'expulsa de mes poumons et Charlotte fut instantanément à mes côtés, me demandant de ne pas bouger.

Mes yeux n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais, vu les bruits, je savais qu'au moins deux vampires se battaient. Je pouvais mettre ma main à couper que c'était Edward et Peter.

-Aide-moi à me relever avant qu'ils ne détruisent tout, demandai-je à Charlotte.

-Bella…

-Aide-moi ou je le fais toute seule !

J'avais crié et la douleur irradia dans mon dos. Carlisle arriva à mes côtés et m'examina brièvement avant de faire un mouvement de tête à Charlotte pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait m'aider à me relever sans danger.

Il me soutinrent tous les deux et lorsque je vis ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire de mon café, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

Voilà ce qui arrivait quand mon passé rencontrait mon présent. Edward se pointait et détruisait tout sans égard pour ce que j'avais bâti. Ce café, c'était ma vie, c'était une part de ma mère et de Phil, mais bien sûr rien ne comptait pour lui ! N'en finirait-il jamais de me faire du mal ? N'en avait-il pas eu assez de m'abandonner dans la forêt ? Fallait-il qu'il détruise aussi tout ce que j'avais construit depuis ?

-Arrêtez, soufflai-je me sentant totalement impuissante face à la situation.

Je voyais qu'Alice, Jasper et Esmée essayaient de les retenir mais ils ne faisaient que casser encore plus de choses dans leurs tentatives.

-Arrêtez ! criai-je un peu plus fort. ARRÊTEZ ! hurlai-je cette fois.

Je me mis à trembler de tout mon être à tel point que Carlisle et Charlotte furent obligés de me lâcher et l'onde de choc sortit aussitôt de mon corps.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi rapide ni aussi puissante qu'à cet instant.

Tous les vampires furent stoppés dans leur élan et me regardèrent les yeux éberlués, vacillants sur leurs jambes.

Je n'attendis pas qu'ils se remettent de la vague de calme que j'avais envoyée et me dirigeai vers la porte qui menait dans la cage d'escalier.

-Vous me rangez et me nettoyez tout ça et lorsque vous serez prêts à vous comporter comme des adultes je serai là-haut, dis-je avant de claquer la porte et de monter dans mon appartement.

Et ils avaient intérêt à faire en sorte que tout soit parfaitement comme ils l'avaient trouvé en entrant quelques minutes plus tôt !

-Putain de vampires, marmonnai-je en claquant la porte de mon appartement tellement fort que j'en fis vibrer toutes les fenêtres.

* * *

 **Rho la pauvre ils sont vilains avec elle :/**

 **Au moins ils savent de quoi elle est capable maintenant !**

 **Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Du dernier rêve d'Antonia ? De l'arrivée des Cullen ? Je veux tout savoir !**

 **Allez la suite au plus vite si vous voulez un extrait n'hésitez pas à le demander.**

 **Ah oui important quand même ce sera un autre POV Jasper ;)**

 **Bon week-end !**


	18. Chapitre 17

**Bonjour !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien en ce vendredi (c'est moi ou il est super long ce mois de mars?). C'est enfin le printemps, il fait beau ça me met de bonne humeur !**

 **Un grand merci à toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire des messages c'était encore une fois un régal à lire (j'ai beaucoup ri aussi sur certaines) et j'ai normalement répondu à tout le monde.**

 **Alors vous pouvez dire un grand merci à Perrine qui a réussi à corriger ce chapitre avant hier alors que son ordi est en train de rendre l'âme. Et hier elle a pu faire celui de la semaine prochaine donc il n'y aura pas de délai. C'est maintenant à moi de me bouger^^** **J'ai pas réussi à écrire le suivant en entier comme je le voulais le week-end dernier mais j'ai quand même bien avancé c'est déjà ça.**

 **Sinon vous êtes plusieurs à vous demander si Jasper n'est pas la réincarnation de l'esprit de Martiko et j'ai conscience que ça peut paraître ambiguë à cause de Bella et de l'esprit d'Antonia mais ce n'est pas le cas. Jasper est Jasper, il est méga parfait comme ça on le change pas! Quant à Bella, elle a l'esprit d'Antonia en elle (qui pour l'instant se manifeste à travers son pouvoir et ses rêves) mais elle ne fait que cohabiter avec son esprit, c'est pas non plus la réincarnation d'Antonia. C'est peut-être un peu confus pour l'instant mais ça va s'éclaircir dans les prochains chapitres^^**

 **Si y a une chose à retenir, c'est qu'ils sont tous les deux leur propre personne, Bella a un esprit en plus dans sa tête (dis comme ça c'est limite psychopathe^^)**

 **Allez je vous laisse en compagnie de Jasper ;)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

LA PROPHÉTIE D'ANTONIA

Chapitre 17

/-/-/

-Putain de vampires, entendis-je Bella dire avant qu'elle ne claque la porte avec une force phénoménale.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Edward encore complètement sonné en se tenant la main que Peter avait arrachée quelques secondes plus tôt.

Si je n'avais pas eu l'habitude de gérer les émotions diverses et variées des personnes autour de moi, j'aurais été moi aussi profondément affecté par la vague de calme qui avait émané de Bella.

Je tournai la tête vers Peter qui suintait la culpabilité. Il secoua la tête et commença à remettre des chaises en place.

Sans que personne d'autre ne parle, nous nous mîmes tous à ranger, nettoyer et réparer ce qui pouvait l'être. Les minutes s'allongèrent, nous procédâmes tous sans nous concerter à vitesse humaine et aucun de nous ne pipa mot.

Je levai la tête lorsque j'entendis distinctement la douche couler à l'étage et je ne fus pas le seul que ça intéressait, les émotions d'Edward en disaient un peu trop sur son désir. Je grognai pour la forme, j'avais déjà du mal à contenir ma propre envie, je n'avais pas besoin de composer avec la sienne en plus.

Il finit par se reprendre, se rendant compte qu'il était en train de fantasmer sur son ex qui prenait une douche. J'avais toujours dit qu'il avait besoin de tirer un coup pour se détendre mais aujourd'hui apparemment, je ne valais pas mieux que lui. Rien que cette pensée me calma et je poursuivis le rangement du café.

Lorsque j'étais entré à la suite des Cullen dans le café, je savais déjà que Peter et Charlotte étaient à l'intérieur, j'avais reconnu leur odeur bien avant que Carlisle ne pousse la porte. Je m'étais instantanément demandé ce qu'ils faisaient là et depuis combien de temps ils y étaient. Les voir tous les trois ensemble et ressentir l'amour protecteur que mes deux amis avaient pour Bella m'avait fait comprendre qu'ils étaient à ses côtés depuis quelques temps déjà.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de leur en vouloir quelque part même si je savais que si Peter avait gardé ça pour lui, il avait d'excellentes raisons. Lorsque j'étais revenu au Texas après être rentré d'Italie, ils étaient déjà partis pour leur soit disant tour du monde, auquel cas, ils n'auraient jamais réussi à me berner quant à leurs intentions, j'aurais de suite détecté leur mensonge.

-Un tour du monde hein ? dis-je en brisant le silence alors que Peter passait à mes côtés en balayant des éclats de verre au sol.

Il se raidit quelques secondes et essaya de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Au fil des ans, il était devenu un expert pour manipuler ses sentiments et, même si je pouvais détecter lorsqu'il me mentait, je n'avais qu'une faible vision de ses autres ressentis.

-Ce n'était pas le moment, finit-il par dire.

-Pas le moment de quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien Major, répliqua-t-il avant de retourner à sa tâche.

Je ne lui fis pas l'affront de le contredire ou de nier, je savais exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.

Lorsque mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, j'avais été incapable de les détourner. Je savais déjà que nous avions une connexion particulière, je l'avais ressentie lorsqu'elle était encore au lycée mais j'avais Alice à ce moment-là et je n'étais pas du tout ce genre d'homme. Elle m'avait obsédée des années durant. J'étais revenu à Forks pour la trouver et, même lorsque je la croyais morte je n'avais pas réussi à la sortir de ma tête. Nous étions devenus amis au fil de nos mails et plus proches encore lors de nos conversations téléphoniques.

Mais lorsque je l'avais revue pour la première fois en six ans, j'avais eu l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner.

La guerre, la transformation, la soif de sang, Maria, plus de batailles, plus de guerres, plus de sang, des montagnes de morts, Peter, d'autres batailles, d'autres morts, Charlotte, du sang et encore du sang, Alice, les Cullen, la lutte perpétuelle contre ma soif de sang humain… Tout ce que j'avais vécu dans ma vie, humain ou vampire, tout m'avait amené à ce moment précis où mes yeux croisaient les siens.

Tous mes péchés m'avaient conduit à elle.

Je n'avais pas réussi à brouiller mes pensées et Edward s'était mis en colère, brisant notre connexion. Secouant la tête, j'avais repris mes esprits pour écouter la discussion entre Bella et Peter. Ce dernier était en colère, apparemment elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était hermétique au pouvoir d'Alice.

Ce fut à cet instant que je réalisai que je n'avais pas accès à ses sentiments non plus:

-Et je ne peux pas sentir ses émotions, étais-je intervenu.

-C'est nouveau ça, s'empressa-t-elle de dire à Peter.

-Et si j'en crois la frustration grandissante d'Edward, il ne peut toujours pas l'entendre, avais-je ajouté.

La colère de Peter était montée d'un cran lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle lui avait aussi caché le fait qu'Edward n'entendait pas ses pensées depuis le départ.

Je le comprenais parfaitement, nous étions tous les deux des guerriers, de fins stratèges lorsqu'il s'agissait de planifier et d'organiser notre défense ou une bataille. Et retenir des informations capitales, comme le fait que sur trois des pouvoirs présents dans la pièce, aucun ne marchait sur elle, était quelque chose qui m'aurait mis en rogne également.

La frustration de Peter passa au second plan lorsqu'il la regarda dans les yeux. J'aurais tout donné pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là. Le regard de Peter s'était adouci tout comme son attitude, il lui lança un sourire tendre, passa une main derrière sa nuque et déposa un doux baiser sur son front.

Si je n'avais pas eu un accès direct sur ses émotions, j'aurais sans doute été jaloux de voir à quel point ils étaient à l'aise tous les deux. Ils s'aimaient c'était indéniable mais je connaissais aussi les sentiments de Peter pour Charlotte et il ne regardait pas du tout Bella de la même façon. Il y avait beaucoup d'amour et de respect entre ces deux-là mais rien qui ne dépassait un lien fraternel.

Edward, en revanche, avait littéralement pété un cable. Il avait foncé sur Peter et blessé Bella par la même occasion.

Pendant que Carlisle s'occupait d'elle, nous avions essayé de les séparer avec Alice et Esmée. Plus pour protéger Edward que Peter, je savais que ce dernier en sortirait vainqueur ayant moi-même formé les deux, je n'avais aucun doute quant au fait qu'il gagnerait haut la main.

Il avait d'ailleurs réussi à lui arracher la main, juste avant que la vague de calme nous atteigne de plein fouet.

Main qu'Edward avait remise en place à en croire la douleur qu'il ressentait actuellement.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer comment elle a fait ça ? s'agaça-t-il alors que nous avions rangé tout ce que nous pouvions.

Seule la table contre laquelle elle avait été poussée et deux chaises étaient cassées et irrécupérables.

-Edward, le sermonna Carlisle, l'agressivité ne mènera à rien.

Au-dessus de nous, la douche s'arrêta et nous entendîmes tous le pas de Bella à travers son appartement. Notre ouïe ultra-développée nous permettait même de savoir à quel stade de son habillage elle en était. Les matières avaient toutes un bruit différent, ainsi, le son de la soie de ses sous-vêtements et celui de son jean étaient bien distincts.

Je secouai la tête pour arrêter d'y penser et donnai un coup de coude à Edward pour qu'il en fasse autant.

-C'est de cet autre don dont je parlais tout à l'heure, finit par expliquer Peter à contre coeur. C'est comme une onde de sérénité, un peu comme Jasper, qui sort d'elle lorsqu'elle est énervée. C'est toujours proportionnel à sa colère et, pour information, elle n'a jamais réussi à en lancer une aussi forte, avoua-t-il et sa culpabilité monta d'un cran.

Elle devait être particulièrement en colère pour calmer sept vampires à elle toute seule.

-On devrait monter, intervint Charlotte, elle n'aimerait pas qu'on parle d'elle alors qu'elle n'est pas là.

Elle fit quelques pas vers la porte qui menait apparemment à l'escalier de l'étage mais s'arrêta devant Edward en chemin:

-Est-ce que tu vas réussir à te contrôler ?

Elle faisait plus d'une tête de moins que lui mais la façon dont elle le regardait le fit acquiescer sans attendre.

-Si tu casses quoi que ce soit là-haut, je t'attrape par les couilles et je vais enfouir ton corps sous des kilomètres de béton c'est compris ?

La connaissant, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Edward déglutit difficilement, sûrement en réponse à ses pensées qui devaient être encore plus explicites que ses paroles, puisqu'il acquiesça silencieusement une nouvelle fois. Esmée eut un hoquet d'horreur suite aux paroles de Charlotte et Carlisle, comme Peter et moi, grimaça en imaginant très bien la douleur qu'une telle chose provoquerait.

Satisfaite, Charlotte poursuivit son chemin vers la porte et s'arrêta à ma hauteur. Elle me jaugea du regard, semblant sonder mes yeux jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qu'elle cherchait mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir dix ans de nouveau et de me faire gronder par ma maman. Je ne sus pas vraiment ce qu'elle trouva dans mes yeux mais cela sembla la satisfaire puisqu'elle me sourit de toutes ses dents.

-C'est bon de te revoir Major, dit-elle avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

Je resserrai les miens autour de son corps frêle. Physiquement, elle n'était pas très impressionnante. Petite, avec un visage d'ange et une peau de porcelaine, ses pommettes saillantes et ses cheveux longs tombants en boucles lâches sur ses épaules, elle ressemblait à une poupée de cire. Mais toute cette innocence qu'elle dégageait cachait en réalité une arme très puissante et surtout très mortelle. Beaucoup l'avaient sous-estimée et aujourd'hui ils n'étaient plus là pour le regretter.

-C'est bon de te revoir aussi, murmurai-je dans ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'elle me lâcha, Peter posa une main sur mon épaule et me fit une accolade virile.

-Tu m'as manqué papa, dit-il en reniflant volontairement comme s'il était submergé par l'émotion et je l'ignorai.

J'avais compris depuis bien longtemps qu'avec Peter, la seule manière d'avoir la paix était de faire comme s'il n'était pas là ou que je ne l'avais pas entendu.

Il s'amusait souvent à m'appeler papa parce que j'étais son créateur et, autant au début je lui avais fait comprendre qu'il m'agaçait avec ça, autant aujourd'hui je laissais couler, autant pour ma santé mentale que pour celle de Charlotte.

Cette dernière ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur un couloir avec un escalier tout au bout et nous invita à la suivre. Lorsqu'elle arriva en haut, elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Edward pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et toqua à la porte.

Nous entendîmes:

-Entrez!

Les uns derrière les autres nous entrâmes dans l'appartement de Bella. Elle était assise en tailleur sur le canapé de son salon, un livre dans les mains. Son odeur beaucoup plus concentrée ici nous percuta tous de plein fouet et, comme je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, je fus submergé par la soif l'espace d'un instant, surtout avec la force avec laquelle Edward voulait son sang à ce moment.

Je grognai pour qu'il se reprenne et, comme s'ils avaient communiqué entre eux, Charlotte se posta face à Edward dans une posture défensive et Peter alla faire barrage devant Bella.

-Un problème ? demanda cette dernière calmement en penchant la tête sur le côté pour voir ce qu'il se passait derrière Peter.

-Notre ami Eddy a un peu de mal à contenir sa soif, lui expliqua-t-il.

Edward gronda pour exprimer son mécontentement quant au surnom utilisé ainsi qu'au fait que Peter le dénigrait sciemment devant Bella.

-Quoi de neuf dans ma vie, ironisa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle finit par soupirer et rouvrir son livre là où elle s'était arrêtée.

-Il a déjà réagi comme ça ? demanda Peter à Bella sans pour autant détourner les yeux d'Edward derrière Charlotte.

-Je suis sa chanteuse, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son livre.

-Putain Bella ! cracha Peter. Y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas oublié de me dire?

-Je pensais pas que c'était important.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ? chuchotai-je à Charlotte.

-Bienvenue dans mon monde, soupira-t-elle théâtralement. Ils sont pires que s'ils étaient réellement frère et soeur. C'est une horreur.

Cela me fit sourire. Tout leur échange était fait d'exaspérations et d'agaçements mais je voyais le sourire qu'ils essayaient chacun de retenir au coin de leurs lèvres. Et, même si je n'avais pas de retour sur les sentiments de Bella, je distinguais très bien l'espièglerie chez Peter.

-Ca va aller fils ? demanda Carlisle en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Edward.

Du coin de l'oeil, je le vis déglutir difficilement le venin qui avait afflué dans sa bouche à l'odeur plus qu'alléchante de Bella et opiner.

Peter et Charlotte se détendirent immédiatement sans pour autant lâcher Edward du regard.

-C'est moins puissant qu'avant, finit-il par dire, comme si son sang était teinté par quelque chose.

-C'est une bonne chose n'est-ce pas ? demanda Esmée toujours positive.

-Plutôt oui, avoua-t-il penaud.

-Quand vous aurez fini de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, on pourra peut-être discuter de ce qui vous amène.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa Peter en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et je sentis Edward se retenir de grogner.

-Elle n'est pas à toi, lui chuchota Charlotte comprenant elle aussi l'état dans lequel il était.

Il finit par se résigner et resta avec Alice en retrait juste devant la porte d'entrée tandis que Carlisle, Esmée, Charlotte et moi avançâmes dans la pièce. Charlotte alla s'asseoir par terre aux pieds de Bella et Peter, je choisis un fauteuil et Carlisle s'installa sur celui qui restait avec sa femme.

Bella ferma son livre après avoir marqué la page à laquelle elle s'était arrêtée et leva les yeux vers Edward et Alice qui ne firent aucun mouvement pour s'approcher. Elle soupira avant de se lover tout contre Peter.

L'atmosphère de la pièce se calma de manière surnaturelle sans que je n'intervienne, ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

-Une fois que Bella utilise son pouvoir sur quelqu'un, c'est définitif, expliqua Peter devant mon air interrogatif.

-Dis-leur pour ton nouveau meilleur ami, sourit-elle satisfaite en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

Peter grogna en secouant la tête et je voyais que Charlotte se retenait de rire.

-Dis-leur Petey, exagéra Bella en essayant de calmer son hilarité.

Charlotte pouffa, ne pouvant plus se retenir et Peter finit par expliquer mal à l'aise:

-Il se pourrait que, peut-être, je sois plus ou moins aimable avec un certain Quileute. Disons que je le tolère... un peu… juste, à peine !

Il leva les yeux au ciel et finit par baisser le regard sur Bella pour voir si elle était satisfaite de sa réponse. Elle lui donna une petite tape sur la tête comme elle le ferait avec un animal de compagnie ce qui me fit sourire.

Je connaissais Peter depuis longtemps et je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois aussi dévoué qu'il l'était avec Bella et c'était avec sa compagne. Bella ne le savait peut-être pas mais elle pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi, il s'exécuterait sans discuter. Elle le menait par le bout du nez sans s'en rendre compte et ça n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque pouvoir. C'était juste elle et sa façon d'être. Il l'aimait sans condition, et, après Charlotte, elle était la personne la plus importante au monde pour lui.

Edward me regardait du coin de l'oeil et je sentis sa curiosité.

 _-Il ne l'aime pas comme ça_ , dis-je pour lui seul en lui donnant accès à mes impressions sur les sentiments de mon ami.

-Mais toi oui, affirma-t-il à haute voix.

Je tournai la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et acquiescer. A quoi bon lui mentir, il le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Alice posa une main sur son épaule et il baissa la tête, parvenant tant bien que mal à contenir sa colère. Je ne savais pas exactement à quel point le pouvoir de Bella était responsable du fait qu'il garde son calme ou si, comme ses émotions changeaient, il se résignait finalement au fait de l'avoir perdue pour toujours.

-C'est fascinant, murmura Carlisle à Bella qui se mit à rougir lorsque l'attention de tous les vampires de la pièce finit sur elle.

Je souris en pensant que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

-Je ne contrôle pas grand chose, avoua-t-elle et Peter gronda pour la couper.

-Tu contrôles beaucoup mieux que ce que tu penses, dit-il en lui faisant les gros yeux. J'ai presque envie de prendre Eddy dans mes bras.

Elle se mit à rire et reposa tendrement sa tête sur l'épaule de Peter, totalement en confiance avec mon ami.

-Presque, souffla-t-il à l'attention d'Edward qui leva les yeux au ciel à son tour.

Il ne ressentait plus aucune colère à présent et encore une fois, je m'interrogeai sur la responsabilité du pouvoir de Bella.

-C'est progressif, expliqua-t-elle en me regardant. La surprise de la vague vous a arrêté mais il faut quelques minutes pour que le calme arrive à son potentiel maximum. Ce n'est pas une science exacte, s'empressa-t-elle de dire pour minimiser son impact dans l'humeur des vampires présents autour d'elle, mais c'est accéléré quand je suis dans la même pièce.

-Et vous dites que c'est permanent ? demanda Carlisle complètement fasciné par ce que Bella était capable de faire.

-Peter et Jacob ont réussi à cohabiter pendant près d'un mois sans que l'un d'eux n'attaque l'autre. Il n'est pas revenu depuis mais lorsque je l'ai au téléphone, il n'y a plus aucune animosité.

-Il a presque pleuré quand il est parti, ajouta Charlotte. Et si Peter avait pu...

-C'est juste parce que c'était le seul qui voulait bien regarder la télévision avec moi, s'empressa d'expliquer Peter de nouveau très mal à l'aise.

Bella et Charlotte ricanèrent et je savais qu'il y avait beaucoup plus à avouer dans cette histoire que ce qu'elles avaient bien voulu en dire.

-Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais il est tard et je vais bientôt avoir faim alors si on en venait au fait !

Bella se redressa sur son canapé pour prendre une posture plus sérieuse et Peter en fit de même.

-J'ai eu une vision des Volturi, commença Alice sans regarder personne en particulier.

Je connaissais ses sentiments envers Bella et je savais qu'elle avait du mal avec la distance que cette dernière avait mise entre elles. Alice comprenait les raisons de Bella mais elle souffrait de l'éloignement. Quelque part, elle avait espéré que leur relation reprenne là où elles l'avaient laissée quelques années plus tôt mais le silence de Bella avait été très éloquent sur ce sujet. Alice savait qu'elles devraient avoir une conversation et elle espérait qu'elle pourrait être honnête tout en réussissant à se faire pardonner. Même si Bella avait beaucoup changé ces dernières années, je savais qu'elle n'était pas devenue froide pour autant et qu'en temps et en heure, elle passerait outre ses ressentiments envers Alice. Je me doutais qu'elles ne retrouveraient pas leur amitié telle qu'elles l'avaient laissée, la place de soeur était déjà prise par Charlotte de ce que je pouvais voir mais Alice espérait au moins faire partie de sa vie dans le futur. Après tout, elle avait l'éternité pour se faire pardonner.

-Et vous les menez directement à Bella, accusa Charlotte.

-Pas vraiment, grimaça Alice. Si nous attendions qu'ils nous trouvent, ils auraient lu dans nos pensées que Bella était toujours en vie et nous auraient exterminés sans préambule. Et on sait tous où ils seraient allés ensuite et ce qu'ils auraient fait, chuchota-t-elle en regardant Bella dans les yeux.

Cette dernière frissonna, imaginant sûrement ce qu'elle pensait que les Volturi feraient d'elle.

-Que faites-vous réellement ici ? demanda Bella toujours aussi observatrice et perspicace.

-Lorsque nous sommes partis d'Italie l'an dernier, Carlisle commença à expliquer, nous savions tous que le moment viendrait de faire des sacrifices.

Bella se raidit et nous observa tous les uns derrière les autres. Je ne pouvais pas ressentir ses émotions mais je n'avais pas besoin de mon don pour voir qu'à chaque seconde qui passait sa colère montait d'un cran.

-Si je comprends bien, réussit-elle à dire en gardant son calme, ma vie a un prix...

Elle s'arrêta, nous jaugea du regard et, un à un, nous acquiesçâmes.

-Et ce prix, vous êtes prêts à le payer...

Elle refit le même manège, nous observant chacun notre tour jusqu'à ce que nous hochâmes la tête.

-De vos vies, finit-elle par dire et encore une fois tout le monde acquiesça.

-Nous sommes venus te dire au revoir, ajouta tristement Edward. Nous pensons que, comme Alice ne peut plus te voir, le pouvoir du traqueur des Volturi ne marchera pas non plus sur toi.

-Donc si je comprends bien, vous voulez que je saute dans le prochain avion vers je ne sais où et que je passe le reste de ma vie à me cacher et à fuir une bande de vampires royaux à mes trousses.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je n'avais jamais été d'accord avec ce plan, il était complètement idiot. Je savais que le jour viendrait où nous aurions à nous battre contre les Volturi et je savais aussi qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que nous n'en sortions pas indemnes. De là à limite programmer mon propre suicide, il y avait une grande marge. Edward et Alice pensaient être capable de tuer le traqueur Démétri afin de permettre aux autres de s'enfuir. Je n'étais pas un lâche et j'avais bien l'intention de me battre jusqu'au bout.

Comme personne ne répondit, Bella poursuivit:

-C'est le plan le plus ridicule que j'aie jamais entendu.

Peter et Charlotte se retenaient de rire et je n'en étais pas loin non plus.

-Tu es d'accord avec ce plan ? demanda Bella en se tournant vers moi.

-Pas vraiment, soupirai-je en lui souriant.

-Admettons alors que tu aies ton mot à dire dans cette histoire, me sourit-elle en retour, quel serait ton plan ?

-Bella… commença Edward sachant pertinemment quel était mon plan avant qu'elle ne lève un doigt pour le couper.

-Tu permets, j'aimerais savoir ce que le Dieu de la guerre a à dire.

Je n'avais jamais aimé ce surnom mais il y avait quelque chose de respectueux dans la manière dont elle l'avait dit. Comme de l'admiration et cette sensation me grisa.

-Je commencerais par te demander ton avis sur le fait d'être transformée, déclarai-je sous les protestations d'Edward.

Étonnamment, il fut le seul à grogner son désaccord. Lorsqu'ils avaient décidé du plan, ils s'étaient tous rangés à son avis encore une fois et je n'avais contredit personne. Je savais qu'Emmett serait là demain et qu'il n'irait pas par quatre chemins pour remettre tout le monde en place. J'avais déjà discuté de Bella avec Rosalie et je savais de source sûre qu'elle ne s'opposerait plus à Emmett comme elle l'avait fait au départ de Forks.

-Admettons, hypothétiquement, que je ne sois pas contre la transformation, que fait-on après?

-Après, on s'entraîne et on développe tes pouvoirs le plus vite possible. Alice étant incapable de prévoir l'arrivée des Volturi si tu es avec nous, nous devons être constamment sur le qui-vive. Nous risquons de gagner un peu de temps si, comme nous le pensons, tu nous protèges tous du pouvoir de Démétri comme tu bloques les visions d'Alice de par ta seule présence à nos côtés.

-Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite nous les attirons à l'endroit qui nous convient et nous nous battons.

-Et si, toujours hypothétiquement, je ne veux pas être transformée?

-Dans ce cas là, je demande à Charlotte de t'effacer de nos mémoires, dis-je difficilement. Ou du moins de supprimer nos souvenirs depuis que nous savons que tu es toujours en vie.

-Vous êtes trop nombreux, intervint Charlotte. Même si j'arrivais à enlever une partie de vos souvenirs d'elle, il resterait toujours des résidus et nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si Aro est capable de faire la différence entre de vrais souvenirs et des souvenirs fabriqués.

-C'est toujours mieux que rien, la rassurai-je. Ca pourrait nous permettre de gagner un peu de temps le moment venu. Si Aro est occupé à analyser le vrai du faux, les autres seront plus focalisés sur lui et nous auront l'opportunité d'éliminer les plus puissants d'entre eux ce qui laisserait de plus grandes chances de survie à Bella.

-Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies, souffla cette dernière en me regardant tristement.

-Ce n'est pas mon premier choix, affirmai-je en soutenant son regard.

-Si je suis parti c'est pour que tu vives une vie d'humaine, intervint Edward.

Elle détourna ses yeux pour les poser sur Edward qui était derrière moi.

-Si tu es parti c'est uniquement parce que tu es un égoïste égocentrique qui pense que parce qu'il lit dans les pensées il sait tout mieux que tout le monde et passe son temps à prendre des décisions unilatérales pour son entourage. Tu as fait ton choix en partant, ce n'était pas le mien, et à cette époque tu ne m'as pas laissé le droit de dire ce que moi je voulais. Et aujourd'hui tu crois que tu peux revenir dans ma vie et continuer à prendre les décisions pour moi comme si de rien n'était ?! Je ne t'appartiens pas Edward, tu as été très clair sur ce point quand tu m'as abandonnée dans la forêt. Alors ne viens pas me dire aujourd'hui ce que tu penses être le mieux pour moi. Ne prétends pas savoir, tu ne me connais pas, tu n'en sais rien du tout.

Je me tournai vers lui quand elle eut fini sa tirade et il eut le mérite d'avoir l'air honteux. Et ses sentiments étaient le parfait reflet de sa culpabilité. Je savais qu'il regretterait toute sa vie de l'avoir abandonnée ainsi et, même s'il était conscient qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt, il essaya quand même.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle acquiesça mais ne lui répondit pas. Il allait devoir faire ses preuves s'il voulait qu'elle lui pardonne un jour. Je n'avais pas vu Bella depuis six ans mais je pensais bien la connaître, elle n'était pas du genre vindicative et le jour viendrait où elle lui pardonnerait ses erreurs mais il allait devoir adopter une attitude exemplaire jusque-là.

-C'est décidé donc, soupira-t-elle alors que son estomac se mit à gronder. Petey, quand penses-tu pouvoir me changer ?

-Non! ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Edward avant de la fermer lorsque Bella lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser.

Edward se renfrogna et baissa la tête. Pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour savoir qu'il jugeait Peter à la couleur de ses yeux et qu'il le pensait incapable de résister au sang de Bella avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je connaissais bien mon ami et il avait lui aussi transformé des centaines des personnes lors des guerres du sud. Son contrôle était irréprochable d'autant plus qu'il aimait Bella comme sa soeur. Jamais il ne risquerait volontairement sa vie.

-Je peux être prêt demain, lui répondit Peter.

-Bien, soupira-t-elle en se levant. Vous avez quelque part où aller ou vous voulez passer la nuit ici ? nous demanda-t-elle.

-Nous avons réservé quatre chambres au Hilton, dit Alice.

-Je ne vous retiens donc pas plus, ajouta-t-elle en nous congédiant sans ménagement. Je vous rejoins chez vous demain matin, dit-elle à Peter et Charlotte qui venaient de se lever également pour l'enlacer.

-J'ai mon téléphone si tu as besoin, chuchota Peter à son oreille.

-Je peux rester si tu veux.

-Ca va aller Char mais merci.

-Bien Bella, nous te verrons demain, déclara Carlisle en se levant à son tour, entraînant Esmée à sa suite.

-A demain, répondit Bella sans sortir de l'étreinte de Peter et Charlotte.

Avant de quitter la pièce, Edward et Alice lui lancèrent un regard nostalgique auquel elle répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. D'un côté je ne me sentais pas de suivre les Cullen sans pour autant être à l'aise de rester auprès de Bella, Charlotte et Peter. J'avais l'impression d'être de trop et d'envahir leur intimité si je restais. Je décidai donc de leur dire au revoir et de sortir de l'appartement. Je n'avais pas envie de rentrer à l'hôtel et choisis de jouer le touriste quelques heures avant de les rejoindre chez Peter et Charlotte au petit matin.

Je marchais depuis dix minutes lorsque je reçus un texto qui me fit éclater de rire:

 _Rejoins-moi dans 15 mins sur le quai de Santa Monica, je te montrerai comment je chasse ! B._

Je m'empressai de faire demi-tour et de prendre la direction de la plage.

-Hey, dis-je en m'arrêtant à quelques mètres d'elle.

-Hey, me sourit-elle. Prêt pour la leçon de chasse ?

 _Avec toi ? Toujours_ , pensai-je.

-Alors j'ai plusieurs options, dit-elle en passant un bras autour du mien. Végétarien... carnivore... énonça-t-elle en me montrant différents food trucks sur la jetée.

-Tu sais déjà ce que tu veux manger ? demandai-je comprenant très bien l'analogie.

-Pas vraiment, soupira-t-elle. D'un côté j'admire la retenue dont vous faites preuve chaque jour en vous nourrissant exclusivement d'animaux, mais d'un autre côté l'idée de débarrasser la surface de la terre de quelques ordures comme le font Peter et Char est plus que tentante.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, souris-je en prenant instinctivement sa main dans la mienne. Si je ne ressentais pas toute la détresse des humains dont je me nourris, je pense que je ferais pareil qu'eux. Mais se nourrir d'animaux a aussi des avantages.

-Qui sont ? questionna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un food truck servant des hot-dogs.

-La traque, la chasse, l'adrénaline. Les animaux ont un instinct de survie très largement supérieur aux humains, ils sont imprévisibles et notre façon de les chasser est d'autant plus exaltante. Nous ne pouvons pas nous amuser autant avec des humains sans paraître sadiques, lui expliquai-je et je la sentis frissonner.

-Comme James.

-Exactement comme James, acquiesçai-je.

Elle passa sa commande toujours sa main dans la mienne et je payai avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu me lâches la main, avouai-je alors qu'elle allait protester.

Elle me sourit et je levai nos mains pour déposer un baiser sur le dos de la sienne.

-Merci, dit-elle une fois ses hot-dogs servis. Je vais être carnivore ce soir, ce sont les meilleurs hot-dogs de toute la ville, difficile d'y résister.

-Dans trois jours toute la ville te paraîtra meilleure que ce hot-dog, soupirai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

-Wow tu sais mettre l'ambiance toi ! s'exclama-t-elle pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère que la conversation sur mon régime alimentaire avait refroidie.

-Désolé, m'excusai-je. Ce n'est pas une parfaite façon de passer sa dernière soirée.

-Tu sais que Petey et Char m'ont déjà fait la leçon des centaines de fois ?

-J'imagine, dis-je en l'entraînant sur un banc faisant face à la mer un peu plus loin sur la jetée.

Je m'assis et l'attirai à moi pour qu'elle en fasse de même. Mon bras autour de ses épaules, elle cala le derrière de sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et leva un pied pour le poser sur le rebord du banc. Elle commença à manger et je la regardai faire en silence. Ces petits contacts physiques nous venaient tellement naturellement que j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait toujours eu sa place dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas encore ce qu'il en était pour elle mais je savais déjà que j'aurais vraiment du mal à la lâcher volontairement. Entre deux bouchées, elle finit par rompre le silence:

-Je ne pense pas avoir trop le choix niveau régime alimentaire. Mon meilleur ami est Quileute, son seul but sur terre est de protéger les humains des vampires. Je vais essayer de me cantonner aux animaux...

-Il sait que tu vas bientôt devenir son ennemi mortel ?

-Non, c'est une des choses que je dois faire ce soir.

Je la laissai finir son hot-dog avant de lui demander:

- _Une_ des choses ?

Elle se mit à rougir instantanément et je sus que j'avais touché un point intéressant avec ma question.

-Je sais pas si j'arriverais à faire l'autre chose, avoua-t-elle timidement.

-Allez dis-moi, insistai-je en lui donnant un léger coup dans les côtes qui la fit rire.

-C'est stupide… Je voulais me faire tatouer…

J'écarquillai les yeux d'étonnement.

-Tu vois c'est stupide!

-Ca n'a rien de stupide Bella, je suis simplement étonné c'est tout.

-Pourquoi ? cracha-t-elle en se redressant pour me faire face. Quoi ? Toi aussi tu penses savoir ce qui est le mieux pour moi ?

-Wow Bella calme-toi ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça ! m'empressai-je de répondre pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malentendus entre nous.

-Pourquoi alors ? s'adoucit-elle sans pour autant revenir dans mes bras.

Je l'attirai de nouveau à moi, comme je le pensais, j'avais du mal à ne pas la toucher. Elle lutta mais j'étais bien plus fort qu'elle.

-Je me rappelle simplement que tu n'aimes pas la vue du sang !

Ma réponse sembla la satisfaire puisqu'elle se détendit immédiatement.

-Désolée, finit-elle par dire. Désolée d'avoir tiré des conclusions hâtives.

-Je ne suis pas Edward, dis-je en posant mes doigts sur son menton pour qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

-Je sais, je suis désolée.

-Ca passe pour cette fois, mais ne recommence pas sinon…

Je souriais à moitié et elle comprit de suite que j'étais en train de la faire marcher.

-Sinon quoi ? demanda-t-elle mutine en arquant les sourcils.

-Sinon je vais devoir agir, répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Ouh j'ai peur...

-Tu devrais ! Je pourrais te chatouiller jusqu'à ce que tu meures de rire, expliquai-je avant de le faire.

Elle sursauta et gesticula dans tous les sens en me criant d'arrêter. Lorsque je m'exécutai, elle était essoufflée et à moitié sur mes genoux. Nos nez se touchaient presque et je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau de marbre.

-Ou alors… soufflai-je doucement, je pourrais…

Je passai tendrement le dos de mes doigts sur sa joue, son souffle se coupa et ses yeux papillonnèrent.

-T'embrasser jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus respirer, finis-je par dire d'une voix rauque.

-Quelle délicieuse façon de mourir, soupira-t-elle en s'humidifiant les lèvres.

Lentement, je m'approchai de sa bouche qui m'appelait. Elle venait implicitement de me donner la permission d'aller plus loin mais je voulais qu'elle puisse changer d'avis si elle le souhaitait. Ma main passa derrière sa nuque tandis qu'elle se tournait pour mieux me faire face. Nos nez se caressèrent quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'enfonce ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Elle pencha alors la tête et m'embrassa. C'était tendre et presque maladroit au départ, c'était la première fois que j'embrassais une humaine que je n'avais pas l'intention de tuer ensuite. Mais au bout de quelques secondes de tâtonnement, je pressai une main dans son dos et passai le bout de ma langue sur ses lèvres pour intensifier le baiser. Ses petits gémissements m'encouragèrent et, lorsqu'elle entrouvrit la bouche je ne pus m'empêcher de la goûter. Un grondement sourd secoua ma poitrine tandis que ses doigts se crispaient dans mes cheveux. Nos corps commencèrent à onduler de plaisir, cherchant une friction libératrice et je sus qu'il était temps de nous arrêter avant que nous ne puissions plus nous retenir.

Je posai mon front contre le sien et la laissai reprendre son souffle tranquillement. Du bout de mes doigts, je traçai des formes imaginaires dans le bas de son dos.

-Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça finalement, déclara-t-elle en passant son nez le long de ma joue.

Elle déposa quelques baisers dans mon cou puis pris le lobe de mon oreille entre ses dents.

-Mmhmm ? essayai-je de demander en penchant la tête pour lui laisser plus d'accès.

-Non, susurra-t-elle, je veux recommencer plein de fois…

-Mmhmm, fut tout ce que je fus capable de répondre avant que sa bouche ne fonde à nouveau sur la mienne.

Cette fois il n'y eut aucun tâtonnement, chacun de nous savait ce qu'il voulait. Il n'y avait rien de gauche ou de maladroit, il y avait seulement du désir et de l'envie. J'en oubliai où nous étions mais aussi et principalement que nous n'étions pas seuls au monde. Heureusement son téléphone sonna et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle l'entendit. Elle se mit à rougir lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était à califourchon sur moi sur un banc de la jetée de Santa Monica et que des centaines d'autres gens avaient décidé de venir se balader ici ce soir.

-C'est Peter qui me rappelle que je dois appeler Jacob, dit-elle après avoir lu le message qu'elle avait reçu. Il a toujours un timing impeccable n'est-ce pas ? plaisanta-t-elle en se rasseyant correctement à côté de moi.

Je fus soulagé lorsqu'elle posa une main sur ma cuisse plutôt que de briser complètement notre connexion. Je lui souris avant de lui dire:

-Je te laisse quelques minutes pour que tu préviennes ton ami.

Je déposai un petit baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me lever pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Je n'allai pas loin, c'était inutile, je pouvais l'entendre à une très grande distance mais je concentrai mon ouïe sur les gens autour de moi pour lui laisser un semblant de solitude. Je savais que ça n'allait pas être une conversation facile et qu'il y aurait surement des paroles blessantes des deux côtés mais de ce qu'elle m'avait dit de sa relation avec Jacob, je savais aussi qu'ils trouveraient éventuellement un terrain d'entente.

J'en profitai pour chercher sur mon téléphone ce dont j'avais besoin pour la suite de notre soirée. Il y avait plusieurs endroits où nous pourrions aller, j'avais juste besoin de trouver celui qui lui correspondrait le plus.

Elle me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et je rangeai très vite mon téléphone. Elle avait l'air plutôt d'humeur légère, comme soulagé.

-Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Plus que ça même, il a proféré quelques injures puis a raccroché pour appeler Peter.

-Je pense que notre Petey va passer un sale quart d'heure, ris-je en imaginant très bien la scène.

-Je pense aussi!

-Prête pour la suite de la soirée ? demandai-je en prenant sa main.

-Où va-t-on ?

-Tu me fais confiance ?

Elle sourit, acquiesça et me suivit sans poser plus de questions. Nous marchâmes quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant un shop de tatouage. Lorsque je vis ses yeux s'illuminer devant la vitrine, je sus que j'avais fait le bon choix.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, soupira-t-elle.

-Tu ne sauras jamais si tu n'essaies pas, l'encourageai-je.

-Seulement si tu me tiens la main.

Elle se mit devant moi sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa légèrement. Je passai mes bras autour de son corps frêle et le monde s'arrêta de tourner.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

-Tu ne sauras jamais si tu n'essaies pas, répondit-elle en utilisant mes propres mots contre moi.

Deux heures plus tard, nous sortîmes du shop le sourire aux lèvres. Elle parce qu'elle ne s'était pas évanouie à la vue du peu de sang et des aiguilles et moi parce que je n'avais pas eu envie de massacrer tout le monde lorsque l'odeur avait atteint mes narines. J'avais de suite arrêté de respirer et Bella m'avait aussi fait promettre de ne pas ouvrir les yeux. J'avais été tenté de tricher à plusieurs reprises, surtout lorsqu'elle grinçait des dents de douleur mais elle semblait savoir quand j'étais sur le point de succomber et me rappelait la promesse que je lui avais faite. Je lui avais tenu la main tout du long -même si je n'étais pas sûr que ce ne soit pas plutôt elle qui m'ait tenu la main tout du long - et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle s'était fait tatouer. Je devinais aisément l'emplacement car l'odeur de son sang était particulièrement fort sur sa fesse droite même s'il était dénaturé par l'encre et la crème utilisées.

Nous marchâmes main dans la main, la nuit était déjà bien avancée maintenant et la pleine lune brillait dans le ciel. Lorsque nous arrivâmes en bas de chez elle, elle se tourna pour venir se blottir dans mes bras et nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes profitant chacun de l'autre.

-Bella… l'appelai-je lorsque je sentis qu'elle s'endormait contre moi. Tu devrais monter te coucher. Veux-tu que je vienne te chercher demain matin ?

-Mmhmm, marmonna-t-elle, non j'ai envie de faire une dernière balade à moto avec mes réflexes d'humaine.

-Tu vis très dangereusement, ne pus-je m'empêcher de me moquer.

-Tu n'as pas idée, sourit-elle avant de m'embrasser langoureusement.

-Vraiment très dangereusement, prévins-je en mettant un peu de distance entre nous.

Elle se mit à pouffer et, alors qu'elle dormait à moitié debout, je me fis la promesse de passer le reste de l'éternité à la faire rire comme ça le plus souvent possible.

-A demain, finit-elle par dire une fois calmée.

-A demain Bella.

J'attendis d'entendre sa porte d'entrée se refermer derrière elle et partis en direction de l'hôtel qu'Alice avait réservé.

J'espérais que Bella avait passé une bonne dernière soirée avec moi. Après les tensions qu'elle avait subies aujourd'hui, j'avais voulu qu'elle se détende et prenne du bon temps. Au début j'avais pensé qu'elle préfèrerait être seule et j'avais été très étonné lorsque j'avais reçu son message. Je souris en repensant au déroulement de la soirée. Je profitai d'y penser maintenant qu'Edward n'était pas dans les parages, après il allait falloir que je fasse attention. Ce n'était pas tellement pour lui, même si je n'étais pas le genre à faire étalage de mon bonheur, mais plus pour Bella et son intimité. J'étais presque sûr qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'Edward voit ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Sans parler du tatouage, ce dernier serait complètement choqué, pensai-je en riant intérieurement.

J'avais quand même bien hâte de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait.

Je n'étais qu'à quelques rues de l'hôtel lorsque mon téléphone sonna:

-Hey Petey, le saluai-je en décrochant.

-Bella est avec toi ? demanda-t-il complètement affolé.

-Non je l'ai déposée chez elle il y a une petite demi-heure environ.

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase que je sentis quelque chose se contracter dans ma poitrine et, sans attendre ce que Peter avait à dire, je fis demi-tour et accélérai le pas.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Putain de merde! Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais on n'arrivera jamais à temps avec Char!

-J'y vais, dis-je en regardant autour de moi s'il y avait des gens et, ne voyant personne, je sautai de balcon en balcon pour me retrouver sur le toit d'un immeuble.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle veut Major, me dit mon ami avant de raccrocher.

Je rangeai mon téléphone dans la poche et commençai à courir aussi vite que je le pouvais. Je sautai de toit en toit, allant beaucoup plus vite ainsi que si j'avais dû marcher en bas dans la rue.

Les minutes me semblèrent interminables jusqu'à ce que j'arrive sur le toit de l'immeuble voisin de Bella. Je sautai de nouveau dans la rue et défonçai la porte de son immeuble. Je montai les escaliers en un dixième de seconde et enfonçai cette porte-là également. L'odeur de gaz était quasiment indétectable pour moi et je savais qu'un humain était incapable de le sentir. Bella aurait pu paraître endormie paisiblement si elle ne gisait pas au sol dans une position qui laissait penser qu'elle était tombée de son lit. Il aurait été difficile de faire la différence avec un sommeil normal si je n'entendais pas que sa respiration était très laborieuse.

Je ne réfléchis pas et la pris dans mes bras pour la sortir de là. Une fois à l'air libre sur le toit de son immeuble, je savais que je n'avais pas une minute à perdre. Son coeur battait encore mais vu comment sa respiration s'amenuisait, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. L'intoxication au monoxyde de carbone était trop avancée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

-Je suis désolé Bella, dis-je en dégageant les cheveux de son cou.

Je mordis d'abord à cet endroit. Elle ne bougea pas lorsque mes dents transpercèrent sa chair sensible. J'avalai une bonne gorgée de son sang avant d'y injecter mon venin et de refermer la plaie. Je procédai de même de l'autre côté. Comme son coeur battait à peine lorsque j'eus fini, je voulus mettre toutes les chances de mon côté et mordis également ses poignets et ses chevilles.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Bella, m'excusai-je une nouvelle fois en la prenant dans mes bras.

Je regardai autour de moi, j'avais la sensation d'être observé mais, ne voyant ni ne sentant rien, je partis en direction de la maison de Peter et Charlotte.

* * *

 **Bon j'espère que j'ai bien tout fait comme il faut en ce qui concerne la confrontation avec les Cullen, l'attitude d'Edward et celle de Jasper.**

 **C'est pas évident d'écrire des scènes quand il y a autant de personnages à prendre en compte, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai volontairement écarté Rosalie et Emmett ;) Oui je suis maline comme ça parfois mdr**

 **Que pensez-vous du premier rencard ? Bien ou pas ? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos réactions sur ça et vos pronostics sur le tatouage aussi !**

 **Qui pensez-vous être l'observateur de Jasper à la fin ? Oui oui y a quelqu'un qui le regarde^^**

 **Sinon je vous dis à très bientôt, si vous voulez un extrait du prochain chapitre surtout n'hésitez pas à le demander.**

 **Bon week-end à toutes !**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Coucou !**

 **Désolée c'est plus tard que d'habitude mais je commence à être malade, j'ai la migraine, mal à la gorge et aux yeux depuis hier donc c'était pas trop ma priorité du jour !**

 **J'ai un peu la pression sur ce chapitre mais je vous explique pas pourquoi maintenant, je vous laisse lire d'abord.**

 **Merci pour tous vos messages c'est très encourageant de vous lire !**

 **Allez je vous retrouve en bas j'ai pas mal de chose à vous dire, je vais bien vous saouler :D !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

LA PROPHÉTIE D'ANTONIA

Chapitre 18

/-/-/

A moitié endormie, je montai les escaliers un sourire niais accroché aux lèvres. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux comme dernière soirée en temps qu'humaine. Jasper avait été merveilleux. C'était assez curieux la façon dont j'avais été tout de suite à l'aise avec lui. Lorsqu'il me prenait la main ou que j'étais dans ses bras, tout me semblait tellement naturel, comme si nous étions ensemble depuis toujours.

Cette sensation je l'avais déjà connue une fois à travers Antonia. Cette attirance, ce lien qui semblait indéfectible, c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour Martiko. D'un côté cette puissance me faisait peur mais à travers elle j'avais compris qu'il fallait vivre au présent et profiter de chaque instant comme le dernier, un drame était si vite arrivé.

Je soupirai en fermant à clé derrière moi. J'avais passé la soirée sur un petit nuage mais la tension commençait à refaire surface en pensant à demain. J'étais prête, je le savais, même si l'arrivée des Volturi me forçait un peu la main, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que je décide de devenir immortelle moi aussi.

Je pris une douche rapide et m'écroulai sur mon lit. J'étais beaucoup plus fatiguée que ce que je pensais et ne tardai pas à m'endormir d'un sommeil profond.

-Bella, il faut que tu te réveilles ! entendis-je quelques temps plus tard.

-Mmhmm, j'veux pas… marmonnai-je.

J'étais trop bien pour bouger. Paisible et détendue. Mon lit n'avait jamais été aussi confortable qu'en ce moment.

-Bella! me secoua-t-elle. Tu es en train de t'asphyxier !

Depuis quand Antonia me parlait directement ?

-Bella! insista-t-elle et je finis par ouvrir un oeil mais cela me demanda un effort considérable.

J'étais forcément en train de rêver. Antonia était devant moi, elle avait l'air tellement réelle que c'était très déstabilisant.

-Lève-toi, tu vas mourir si tu restes ici! Ils n'ont pas bien réparé la fuite de gaz et tu es en train de manquer d'oxygène!

 _Tout le monde meurt un jour_ , pensai-je. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir.

-Bella! Ce n'est pas _ton_ jour!

-Trop dur, répondis-je difficilement en étant obligée de fermer les yeux, c'était beaucoup trop d'effort de les garder ouverts.

Le lit sembla s'affaisser à mes côtés et je l'entendis murmurer:

-S'il te plaît Bella, n'abandonne pas, pas maintenant que tu l'as trouvé!

Je sentais qu'elle essayait de me soulever mais elle ne pouvait pas, ce n'était qu'une illusion, un rêve.

Je m'endormis encore plus profondément et je me mis à paniquer, me rendant compte que ce n'était pas normal. Elle avait raison.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison! Il est encore temps! Lève-toi!

Je tentai d'écouter la voix mais le moindre mouvement me demandait d'énormes efforts et j'avais l'impression que mes muscles ne suivaient pas les ordres que donnait mon cerveau.

-Encore! m'encouragea Antonia alors que j'étais presque arrivée à rouler au bord du lit.

Je posai mes pieds au sol puis essayai de relever mon torse pour m'asseoir au bord du lit et je fus satisfaite d'y parvenir.

-Tu peux le faire Bella! Lève-toi maintenant!

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement et m'aidai de mes mains pour me soulever du lit. Malheureusement, mes jambes ne maintinrent pas mon poids et je m'écroulai de tout mon long au sol.

 _C'est trop tard_ , pensai-je.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle pouvait m'entendre même si je ne parlais pas.

-Non non non non, rampe Bella je t'en supplie!

 _Je suis désolée_...

Je n'avais plus de force et finis par fermer les yeux.

J'étais fatiguée et je dus m'endormir pour de bon car je ne sentis plus rien jusqu'à ce qu'une vive douleur dans mon cou me réveille en sursaut.

-Ah! Te voilà! me sourit Antonia soulagée. J'ai bien cru que je t'avais perdue.

-Tu me vois ?

-Bien sûr que je te vois quelle question, rit-elle.

Je regardai autour de moi complètement perdue. Je reconnaissais le toit de mon immeuble mais je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont j'étais arrivée là.

-C'est Jasper qui t'a trouvée à moitié morte dans ton appartement, m'expliqua-t-elle en me montrant du doigt deux formes humaines dans un coin sombre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il… commençai-je à demander lorsque je vis qu'il se penchait sur le corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Aïe ! hurlai-je.

La même douleur que celle qui m'avait réveillée me fit sursauter de nouveau. Cette fois c'était de l'autre côté de mon cou.

-Il est en train de te transformer, heureusement qu'il est arrivé à temps.

-Comment peut-il me transformer alors que je suis ici et qu'il est là-bas.

La même douleur que précédemment irradia un de mes poignets puis l'autre et je m'écroulai presque au sol lorsqu'elle atteignit mes chevilles l'une après l'autre.

-Ton esprit est ici avec moi mais ton corps, lui, il est là-bas, dit-elle en donnant un coup de menton en direction des deux formes un peu plus loin.

Cette fois je m'approchai et je vis bien distinctement les deux silhouettes. Celle de Jasper qui se relevait, je pourrais la reconnaître n'importe où. Il avait le visage complètement défait, ses yeux étaient rouges et je pouvais voir à quel point me transformer avait été difficile pour lui.

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

-Il ne peut pas t'entendre, m'expliqua Antonia en posant une main réconfortante sur mon épaule.

A ce moment-là Jasper leva les yeux vers nous et soutint mon regard quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête et de sauter sur le toit voisin, mon corps inerte dans ses bras. J'aurais pu jurer qu'il m'avait vue.

-Il ne t'a pas vue mais votre lien est tellement fort qu'il a dû sentir ta présence. Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai l'impression d'être en feu, grimaçai-je en prenant réellement conscience de ce que je ressentais pour la première fois depuis que je m'étais réveillée.

-C'est ton corps qui commence la transformation, pense à autre chose et ça va passer, me conseilla-t-elle en me prenant la main. Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi.

-Me concentrer sur quoi ? demandai-je ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse.

-Concentre-toi sur ton corps qu'on puisse le suivre.

-Pas la peine, je sais où il va, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Elle éclata de rire et le son était si clair et innocent que je ne me vexai même pas alors qu'elle se moquait de moi.

-Ca ne marche pas comme ça Bella, dit-elle une fois calmée. Fais-moi confiance, concentre-toi et pense à ton enveloppe charnelle.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse mais je m'exécutai et pensai à mon corps, ou plus précisément, mon corps dans les bras de Jasper.

-Tu es très douée, me félicita-t-elle et lorsque je finis par ouvrir les yeux, je vis mon corps inanimé allongé sur le lit dans ma chambre chez Peter et Charlotte.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la pièce avec moi. Peter faisait les cent pas et il me donnait le tournis. Il avait le visage fermé et je connaissais cette expression, la culpabilité le rongeait.

-Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir su plus tôt, conclus-je en essayant de m'approcher de lui pour le rassurer.

-Tu ne peux pas le toucher, m'avertit Antonia alors que je tendais le bras pour attraper Peter mais ma main passa au travers comme si de rien n'était.

Je ramenai mon bras contre moi comme s'il m'avait brûlée.

-C'est dégueulasse, grimaçai-je alors que mon bras venait littéralement de passer à l'intérieur de Peter.

Antonia se mit à rire de nouveau et j'en fis autant après m'être remise de mes émotions. Quand j'allais dire ça à Peter, il n'en croirait pas un mot !

-Pourquoi ne hurle-t-elle pas ? demanda Charlotte inquiète. Tu es sûr que…

-J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, la coupa Jasper anxieux.

Tous les deux étaient allongés à côté de mon corps sur le lit, Jasper à ma droite et Char à ma gauche. Elle passait un gant humide sur mon front tandis qu'il caressait ma main du bout de ses doigts. Il avait toujours l'air complètement rongé par l'inquiétude et je m'en voulais de lui faire subir tout ce stress même si je n'y étais pas pour grand chose.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter Charlotte et écoute sa respiration, les battements de son coeur, regarde la pellicule de sueur sur son corps, elle est en pleine transformation. Elle s'est peut-être auto-calmée avec son don, suggéra Peter.

Je le vis mentir pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais. Je savais que parfois il se servait de _la voix_ pour nous obliger à faire des choses que nous ne voulions pas. C'était le cas très souvent pour les entrainements. Mais jamais il n'avait menti sciemment comme ça. Il essayait de se convaincre que tout se passait bien mais il n'en avait aucune certitude et c'était d'autant plus inquiétant.

-Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas? demandai-je anxieuse à Antonia.

-Si tu le décides, tu peux sentir l'extrême brûlure qui consume ton corps Bella, tout se passe bien. Ton esprit s'est seulement détaché de son enveloppe le temps de la transformation. Peu d'humains en cours de transformation parviennent à le faire et subissent d'extrêmes souffrances. Ces trois-là ont eu leur lot de cris de douleurs et de supplications dans leur passé, c'est probablement la première fois qu'ils tombent sur quelqu'un qui ne hurle pas. Ils s'inquiètent pour rien, balaya-t-elle d'un revers de la main.

Rassurée, je fis comme elle l'avait suggéré et fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur les sensations de mon corps. Je pris une grande inspiration pour essayer de calmer la brûlure qui tentait de me consumer. J'avais la sensation d'être brûlée vive et je comprenais maintenant pourquoi ils étaient étonnés que je ne hurle pas. Il était impossible de supporter cette douleur trois jours durant sans avoir envie de mourir. Je me concentrai sur le gant froid que Charlotte venait de changer sur mon front ainsi que sur le mouvement des doigts de Jasper sur ma main. Je me concentrai pour ne pas hurler de douleur en serrant mes doigts autour des siens et, lorsque j'entendis son hoquet de surprise, je sus que j'y étais parvenue. Je fus malheureusement déconcentrée et ouvris les yeux pour tomber nez à nez sur Antonia qui me souriait:

-Votre lien est réellement fascinant.

Depuis que je l'avais vu quand il était entré dans mon café, j'avais compris que ce qui nous liait ressemblait fortement à ce qu'avaient vécu Antonia et Martiko. Et une question en particulier me turlupinait:

-Etant donné que ton esprit doit revivre dans l'être immortel portant la marque des trois, sous-entendu moi, est-ce que Jasper est en quelque sorte la réincarnation de Martiko ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que notre lien est si fort ?

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir, soupira-t-elle tristement. Martiko ne s'est pas réincarné. Et même si cela avait été le cas, poursuivit-elle en souriant nostalgiquement, il ne te serait pas destiné.

-Est-ce que je vais rester moi après la transformation ? Comment ton esprit se manifestera ?

-Tu es pleine de questions, rit-elle. Malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de réponses. J'étais surprise que tu m'entendes et me voies tout à l'heure, je suis à tes côtés depuis ta première marque, expliqua-t-elle en prenant mon bras pour caresser du pouce les empreintes de dents que James avait laissées, mais je n'ai réussi à communiquer avec toi qu'à travers tes rêves.

-C'est toi qui manipulais mes rêves ? m'étonnai-je. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était à cause des marques !

-Le soir où tu as lu mon histoire tu es devenue plus ouverte à mes suggestions de rêves. J'avais essayé avant mais en vain. Et les marques y sont définitivement pour quelque chose puisque depuis la troisième, c'est beaucoup plus facile pour moi de te montrer ce que je veux.

-Vircolac ne t'a pas assassinée, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était la question sur sa vie qui m'intriguait le plus et j'avais très envie qu'elle y réponde. J'espérais de tout mon coeur avoir raison, j'avais aimé Vircolac tout comme elle, même si ce n'était que par procuration, quelque part, il faisait partie de moi au même titre qu'Antonia.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle. Il a même essayé de me sauver mais il est arrivé trop tard.

-Qui alors ?

-Je te montrerai le moment venu. Regarde, me dit-elle en me faisant signe de me retourner.

J'avais conscience qu'elle avait fait exprès de changer de sujet mais je m'exécutai et fis face à mes amis qui étaient toujours à mes côtés.

-Ton lien avec Peter et Charlotte est très fort également, murmura-t-elle alors que Peter faisait toujours des allers-retours dans la pièce.

Son téléphone sonna et il répondit un peu sèchement. Je compris que c'était Jacob mais malheureusement je n'entendais qu'un côté de la conversation. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils se disaient. Apparemment Jake savait déjà que j'étais en pleine transformation, du moins ce fut ce qui me sembla entendre hurler à l'autre bout du téléphone. Lorsque Peter raccrocha enfin, il avait l'air encore plus blême que d'habitude.

-Que se passe-t-il? demandai-je à Antonia.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

 _Ca m'aurait arrangé qu'elle soit omnisciente!_ pensai-je ce qui la fit rire.

Elle n'était pas omnisciente mais elle était bel et bien dans ma tête.

-C'est très perturbant pour moi aussi, dit-elle pour essayer de me rassurer. Je pense que tu peux toi aussi piocher dans la mienne si tu le veux vraiment. Cela doit marcher dans les deux sens à mon avis.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, il se passe assez de choses dans ma tête pour l'instant sans avoir à en rajouter avec la tienne.

-Je comprends, acquiesça-t-elle d'un sourire entendu.

-Je vais appeler les Cullen et leur faire part du changement de programme, annonça Jasper en se levant à contre coeur.

Avant de partir, il se baissa pour me déposer un petit baiser sur le front. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à tant de tendresse et, sans que je le décide, mon corps afficha un mince sourire également. Jasper partit le coeur plus léger et Charlotte se détendit également à mes côtés.

-Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? s'inquiéta Charlotte.

-Rien ne me dit que c'en est une mauvaise.

Peter s'arrêta de marcher et rejoignit Charlotte sur le lit. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et l'enlaça par derrière puis passa un bras protecteur autour des mes hanches.

-Il veut la même chose que nous mon amour, la protéger à n'importe quel prix.

-Elle ne va pas aimer ça quand elle va se réveiller, l'avertit-elle et je savais d'avance qu'elle avait raison.

Je commençais à comprendre ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et je n'étais pas du tout d'accord.

-Jacob est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions, lui dit Peter.

-Peut-être, soupira-t-elle, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle sera d'accord avec lui.

J'avais envie de me réveiller tout de suite, d'appeler Jacob et lui dire ma façon de penser. Les Volturi en avaient après les Cullen et, indirectement après moi, il était hors de question qu'il se mêle de cette histoire. Il était peut-être assez grand pour décider de ce qu'il voulait faire mais il était inconcevable qu'il entraîne le reste de la meute dans ce bordel.

-Calme-toi Bella, me dit Antonia en me prenant la main pour appuyer ses paroles. Si tu retournes dans ton corps par inadvertance, tu ne pourras pas revenir et j'ai des choses à te montrer.

Ces paroles eurent le don de me calmer instantanément puis je réalisai quelque chose:

-Viens-tu de te servir de ton pouvoir sur moi?

Elle me sourit malicieusement et j'eus ma réponse.

-Merci, souris-je à mon tour.

-Allez viens, il est temps d'y aller.

-Où ça? demandai-je alors qu'elle m'entraînait dans l'autre pièce.

A peine avions-nous passé la porte que nous nous retrouvâmes dans la forêt. Il faisait complètement noir mais nous fîmes quelques pas pour arriver devant une petite maison que je connaissais bien pour l'avoir rêvée des dizaines de fois.

-Est-ce qu'on est…

-Chez moi, s'exclama-t-elle en s'élançant en courant vers la petite bâtisse, viens !

J'accélérai pour être en mesure de la suivre et entrai à l'intérieur quelques secondes après elle. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre et tendit la main en arrière pour que je prenne place à ses côtés. De là, je pouvais voir Antonia et Martiko allongés sur le lit de cette dernière grâce à quelques bougies allumées ici et là. Martiko était sur le dos et Antonia était recroquevillée sur le côté, la tête posée sur son épaule, une main sur son torse et une jambe par dessus les siennes. Leur position était très intime et ils semblaient tous les deux satisfaits de cette proximité.

-Est-ce qu'ils peuvent nous voir ? chuchotai-je.

-Non, c'est seulement un souvenir. Ecoute.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et tendis l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'ils se racontaient.

-Je suis désolée que tu aies à sacrifier tant de choses pour moi, lui dit-il en caressant tendrement son dos de haut en bas.

-J'en sacrifierai plus en n'étant pas avec toi, répondit-elle pour le rassurer.

-Antonia…

Je voyais dans son regard toute la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Antonia leva alors la tête et s'appuya sur son coude pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes Martiko ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

-Plus que ma propre vie, répondit-il sans avoir besoin de réfléchir.

-Alors arrête de te poser des questions. J'ai choisi ce que je voulais être, _avec qui_ je voulais être. Il n'y pas de culpabilité à avoir, je sais ce que je sacrifie pour être avec toi et crois-moi quand je te dis que rien de tout ceci ne vaut la peine si tu n'es pas à mes côtés pour le vivre. Je ne veux pas passer toutes mes journées à attendre que la nuit arrive enfin. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi la moitié du temps. Et je n'aurai jamais assez d'une vie pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime

-Tu as l'air vraiment sûre.

-Parce que je le suis, sourit-elle. Je crois que le moment est venu.

Il soupira et essaya de trouver une once de doute dans ses yeux mais il ne vit que de la détermination. Ils avaient passé un accord, quand elle l'aurait décidé, il la transformerait sans attendre.

-J'ai besoin de me nourrir avant, expliqua-t-il, je reviendrai aux alentours de minuit ce soir.

Elle acquiesça et se rallongea à ses côtés, satisfaite de leur conversation.

-Et dans trois jours, je t'amènerai loin d'ici, soupira-t-il alors qu'elle s'endormait paisiblement.

Le souvenir s'estompa et je me retrouvai seule avec Antonia qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas transformé le soir même ? demandai-je en me doutant déjà de la réponse.

-Quand je me suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard, il était déjà parti et j'ai décidé d'aller voir Vircolac, expliqua-t-elle difficilement.

C'était exactement ce que je redoutais.

-J'avais promis à Martiko de ne pas y aller seule mais je savais que c'était ma dernière chance de pouvoir lui parler, avoua-t-elle en grimaçant de douleur. Cela faisait des jours que je n'avais pas de nouvelles et je craignais le pire. Vircolac a toujours été enclin à déprimer et se dénigrer. Il paraît fort comme ça mais il a toujours douté de lui et de ses capacités. Et cette forêt, ajouta-t-elle en s'avançant pour regarder par la fenêtre, a toujours été mon jardin en quelque sorte et je pensais connaître tous les êtres surnaturels qui s'y aventuraient.

Dehors le ciel s'assombrit et le vent se leva, faisant trembler les branches et s'envoler les feuilles des arbres.

-Je pensais être en sécurité, chuchota-t-elle en regardant la tempête à l'extérieur.

-Tu veux bien me montrer ? demandai-je difficilement.

C'était la dernière chose que j'avais envie de voir mais il fallait que je sache. J'avais besoin d'assister de mes propres yeux aux dernières minutes de sa vie.

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux après m'avoir pris la main. L'instant d'après, nous étions dans la clairière alors que la Antonia de son souvenir sortait des bosquets. Elle arriva au milieu de la clairière, à l'endroit même où sa mère avait allumé le feu du sortilège dans mon rêve et son attention fut attirée par un bruit sur sa gauche.

J'avais arrêté de respirer et je serrai frénétiquement la main d'Antonia dans la mienne.

Sortant des bois, une ombre dont la tête était couverte par un voile. Elle me semblait de forme humaine mais je n'en étais pas sûre, j'avais tellement vu de choses surnaturelles dans ma vie et celle d'Antonia. Tout ce que je savais c'était que ce qui se cachait sous cette capuche me donnait des frissons. J'avais beau savoir exactement ce qui allait se passer, j'avais vraiment du mal à observer la scène. Je me forçai à garder les yeux ouverts, il fallait que je sache qui lui avait fait ça alors qu'elle était si proche de l'immortalité.

La silhouette semblait flotter sur le sol et, lorsqu'elle arriva devant Antonia, elle enleva sa capuche et se mit à miroiter au soleil. Je voyais bien que c'était un homme mais il me tournait le dos, je ne pouvais pas apercevoir son visage.

-Bonjour mon enfant, dit-il d'une voix qui me fit frissonner.

Antonia se redressa de toute sa hauteur, je voyais sur son visage qu'elle était morte de trouille mais elle avait conscience que montrer sa peur n'amènerait à rien. Et puis, elle en avait vu d'autres des monstres.

-J'aurais aimé te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, expliqua-t-il, et je suis désolé par avance de procéder de la sorte.

Il sortit quelque chose de son manteau et commença à la frapper violemment avec. J'allais pour l'en empêcher mais l'esprit d'Antonia me retint.

-Tout ceci est du passé Bella, il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire.

Rationnellement je savais que tout ça s'était déjà déroulé, je connaissais l'issue de cette rencontre mais au fond de moi je voulais faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

Antonia se mit à hurler de douleur et je commençai à pleurer pour elle.

-Je ne veux pas voir plus, suppliai-je, ramène-moi!

-Tu dois regarder jusqu'au bout, dit-elle en essayant de me toucher pour me calmer.

-Non! criai-je ne me dérobant pour éviter qu'elle ne m'atteigne.

Si j'étais obligée de rester et la regarder mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, elle serait obligée de supporter ma douleur elle aussi.

Les larmes coulaient librement le long de mes joues tandis qu'Antonia avait arrêté de se débattre contre le vampire qui continuait de la frapper.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dans les mains ? demandai-je la voix tremblante.

-Une patte de loup-garou.

C'était donc ça les traces de griffures sur son corps.

-C'était pas un accident, réalisai-je. C'était prémédité… Mais pourquoi ?

Un rugissement gronda dans les bois et je tournai la tête pour voir apparaître la bête de Vircolac. Elle était profondément en colère et le vampire qui avait attaqué Antonia eut un mouvement de recul. Il jaugea la situation quelques secondes et finit par partir à toute vitesse. Il s'arrêta à ma hauteur et tourna la tête en direction du corps sans vie d'Antonia. Il sourit d'un air sadique, il semblait satisfait et je savais que jamais je ne pourrais oublier son visage. Il partit lorsque la bête commença à bondir à sa poursuite mais il allait beaucoup trop vite pour elle. Vircolac finit par revenir aux côtés d'Antonia et poussa un hurlement qui me glaça le sang jusqu'aux os. Je n'essayais même plus de retenir mes sanglots.

-On peut partir maintenant, annonça Antonia en me tendant la main.

La bête hurla encore, c'était tellement désespéré que mes jambes lâchèrent et je me retrouvai à genou sur le sol humide de la forêt.

Au loin j'entendais le bruit de course de Martiko qui abattait les arbres sur son passage. En arrivant à la clairière, il fonça directement sur Vircolac et l'envoya voler loin dans la forêt.

-Bella…

Je pouvais entendre toute l'angoisse dans sa voix mais j'étais incapable de bouger.

Martiko semblait pleurer de tristesse et gronder de rage en même temps. Il s'accroupit sur le corps d'Antonia et commença à la mordre. Il recommença à plusieurs reprises, un peu comme Jasper l'avait fait avec moi. D'abord un côté du cou, puis l'autre. Un poignet puis l'autre. Une cheville puis enfin l'autre.

Il ne prenait pas la peine de refermer les plaies, elle était déjà morte et ne saignait plus.

-Bella, il faut qu'on y aille s'il te plaît, supplia-t-elle

Je ne comprenais pas cette envie morbide que j'avais de vouloir rester jusqu'à la fin de ce cauchemar.

Martiko prit le corps d'Antonia dans ses bras et commença à la bercer, lui chuchotant des mots à l'oreille qu'elle n'entendrait jamais.

Vircolac revint à ce moment-là, il avait été incapable de reprendre le dessus sur la bête qui était apparue lorsqu'il avait vu le vampire battre à mort la femme qu'il aimait. Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui maintenant, il le savait.

Lorsque Martiko le vit, il posa délicatement Antonia sur le sol et le chargea.

Comme Elaïa l'avait présumé, le loup-garou se laissa faire et encaissa les coups du vampires sans broncher.

Un grognement à l'orée de la forêt et je détournai la tête du spectacle macabre qui se déroulait devant moi. L'ours d'Idahy apparut et fonça dans le tas, essayant de séparer les deux autres mais Vircolac le poussa d'un coup fatal dans l'estomac. Le métamorphe reprit forme humaine pour la dernière fois de sa courte vie.

Voyant qu'Idahy était mort, Martiko redoubla de violence et quelques secondes plus tard, Vircolac tombait mort sans même pouvoir reprendre forme humaine.

Martiko essuya fébrilement ses mains ensanglantées sur ses vêtements et accourut auprès du corps d'Antonia. Il la prit tendrement sur ses genoux et se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière avec frénésie.

C'était exactement la position dans laquelle Elaïa l'avait trouvé deux heures plus tard lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la clairière.

-Comment n'a-t-il pas senti l'autre vampire? me demandai-je à voix haute mais Antonia répondit quand même:

-Il a été aveuglé par sa rage.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle m'avait suppliée de partir, je me tournai vers elle et son visage n'était que souffrance et douleur.

-Je suis désolée, tentai-je de m'excuser mais elle me coupa et prit une grande inspiration.

-Ce n'est qu'un souvenir, dit-elle pour minimiser l'impact que ce rappel avait eu sur elle.

-Comment peux-tu te souvenir de ça alors que tu étais déjà morte ?

Je parlais tout bas, l'émotion obstruant la gorge.

-Mon corps était mort, mon esprit a toujours été là, expliqua-t-elle. Celui de Vircolac et d'Idahy également. Mère finit par les libérer quand elle arrive mais ils sont là tout autour de nous.

Je n'avais jamais été très pratiquante ni très religieuse d'ailleurs mais après tout ce que j'avais vu ces dernières années, il m'était facile de comprendre et de rationaliser ce qu'elle me disait. J'avais vu l'esprit du loup-garou et du métamorphe danser dans les flammes. Je savais que le coeur de Martiko avait émis un battement alors qu'il était mort depuis plus d'un siècle. Et j'étais moi-même en compagnie d'un esprit.

Ou alors j'étais complètement dingue depuis le départ.

-Tu n'es pas dingue, juste un peu folle, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter. Peut-on y aller maintenant ?

-Oui, souris-je même si c'était difficile de le faire dans de telles circonstances.

J'essuyai mes larmes d'un revers de la manche, me levai et pris sa main. Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur mon corps et lorsque je les ouvris la clairière avait disparu pour laisser place à une chambre que je ne connaissais pas.

Je fronçai les sourcils, inquiète, mais je fus rassurée de voir que Peter, Charlotte et Jasper étaient toujours à mes côtés.

-Où est-on ? demanda Antonia.

-Aucune idée.

Je la lâchai pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte et savoir où nous étions mais ma main passait à travers la poignée. Plus j'essayais moins j'y arrivais et plus ça m'agaçait. A tel point que je mis toute ma rage dans mon impuissance et la poignée finit par se casser sans que je ne comprenne comment j'avais réussi.

Les trois vampires dans la chambre se mirent en position d'attaque et Charlotte gronda:

-Je vous jure si c'est encore Edward je lui arrache la tête sans sommation!

Je me mis à rire en voyant à quel point elle était énervée après Edward, je me demandais bien ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

-Tu pouvais simplement passer à travers tu sais.

Antonia ricana et traversa le mur pour me montrer avant de revenir lorsqu'elle réalisa que je ne la rejoignais pas.

-Je crois savoir où on est.

-Où?

-A Forks, dis-je au moment où Jacob passait la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Vous avez fait quoi avec la poignée? demanda-t-il en voyant qu'elle était cassée par terre.

Il entra sans être intimidé par les trois vampires en position d'attaque autour de moi.

-Elle s'est cassée toute seule, répondit Peter en se détendant au même titre que les autres.

-Ouais ouais…

Et je souris devant la répartie sarcastique de mon meilleur ami.

-Comment elle va ? demanda-t-il en me regardant sur le lit.

-Je vois déjà quelques changements, sourit Charlotte.

-Elle était déjà parfaite, ajouta Jasper sans me quitter des yeux.

Ma main avait repris place dans la sienne et je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer et serrer mes doigts pour le remercier du compliment. J'entendis sa surprise lorsque je réussis et il déposa un baiser sur mon front avec beaucoup de tendresse.

-Je ne connais pas cette chambre.

-Moi non plus, répondis-je à Antonia. La décoration ressemble à celle des Cullen mais je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans cette pièce avant.

-Et techniquement, ce n'est toujours pas le cas, s'amusa-t-elle en passant de nouveau à travers le mur.

-Techniquement, soupirai-je en la suivant.

La chambre dans laquelle ils m'avaient installée était au second et dernier étage de la maison des Cullen à Forks et je n'avais jamais dépassé le premier niveau puisque c'était là que se trouvait la chambre d'Edward. Lorsque nous descendîmes les escaliers, nous longeâmes le couloir devant la chambre d'Edward et le bureau de Carlisle dont la porte était grande ouverte. Ce dernier était assis derrière son bureau avec Esmée sur ses genoux et Alice à côté d'eux sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Tu crois qu'elle aura des séquelles?

Esmée semblait inquiète mais de quelles séquelles parlaient-elle ?

-Je ne peux pas affirmer à cent pour cent que non mais je pense que le venin parviendra à réparer les dégâts causés par le gaz, expliqua Carlisle.

-Tu penses que c'est le gaz qui fait qu'elle ne souffre pas ? lui demanda Alice.

-Aucune idée, il faudra lui demander quand elle se réveillera.

Je me tournai pour poser une question à Antonia mais me rendis compte qu'elle n'était plus à mes côtés. Où avait-elle bien pu passer ?

Je descendis la seconde volée d'escaliers pour arriver au rez-de-chaussée. Rosalie et Emmett étaient enlacés sur le canapé. La télévision était allumée en sourdine mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils la regardaient de toute façon. Ils étaient dans leur cocon, se réconfortant l'un l'autre en se calinant.

J'entendis quelques notes de piano et je sus immédiatement où était Antonia. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de musique et passai à travers le mur comme je l'avais fait plus tôt. Comme je m'y attendais, elle était là, assise sur un canapé dans un coin de la pièce, le coude plié sur l'accoudoir pour soutenir sa tête dans une position totalement décontractée. Edward était au piano en train de terminer un morceau que je ne connaissais pas.

-Il ressemble tellement à Martiko, soupira-t-elle.

-Edward? m'étouffai-je presque avec ma propre salive en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Si tu regardes bien oui. Déjà les cheveux, rit-elle, je n'avais jamais revu cette couleur avant de voir ton Edward.

-C'est pas _mon_ Edward, rectifiai-je.

-Il ne l'est plus mais il l'a été. Et il a ce côté âme torturée que partageait _mon_ Martiko, dit-elle en insistant bien sur le pronom.

Edward ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et se mit à jouer la berceuse qu'il avait composée pour moi lorsque nous étions ensemble.

-Il t'aime toujours.

Ce n'était pas une question.

-Il a une drôle de façon de le montrer.

-Tu sais que lorsque Martiko a compris ce que l'on était l'un pour l'autre, il a voulu me quitter pour "mon propre bien".

Je souris lorsqu'elle mima les guillemets.

-Tu ne m'as pas montré ça.

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne t'ai pas montrées Bella, dit-elle en bougeant ses sourcils de haut en bas pour me faire comprendre le sous-entendu.

-Oh mon dieu! m'exclamai-je, je suis coincée pour l'éternité avec un esprit aussi tordu que celui de Peter!

Elle se mit à rire tandis qu'Edward arrivait à la partie un peu plus rapide de la berceuse.

-Comme il le dirait s'il le pouvait, ça te décoincera peut-être un peu, ajouta-t-elle en redoublant d'hilarité.

-A-t-il réussi à te quitter ? demandai-je lorsqu'elle retrouva son calme.

-Non mais il a essayé. Edward a réussi à partir simplement parce qu'il n'est pas ton âme soeur auquel cas il n'y serait jamais parvenu, expliqua-t-elle. Martiko a tenu deux jours avant de venir ramper à mes pieds, sourit-elle tendrement.

-J'ai du mal à imaginer Martiko qui a étêté un autre vampire sans sourciller ramper devant quiconque.

-Imaginais-tu le Dieu de la guerre te faire des bisous tout mignons sur le front ?

-Non, ricanai-je, pas du tout! Mais après ce que tu viens de dire, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit mon âme soeur. Il a bien réussi à me quitter lui aussi.

-Ne te vexe pas Bella mais la jeune adolescente timide que tu étais ne méritait pas une âme soeur. Un chien à la rigueur, s'amusa-t-elle en me donnant un petit coup de pied.

-J'ai eu Jacob, plaisantai-je en haussant les épaules ce qui la fit rire de bon coeur.

-Tu veux dire que j'ai une âme soeur parce que j'ai changé ? demandai-je plus sérieusement.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que nous pouvons croiser la route de notre âme soeur plusieurs fois au cours de notre vie mais que parfois notre propre âme n'est pas encore prête. Je ne pense pas qu'à dix-sept ans tu étais suffisamment forte pour être en couple avec quelqu'un comme Jasper. Tu n'avais jamais été confrontée à la souffrance ni à la mort et je pense que ce sont des expériences qui façonnent l'âme de manière indélébile. La douleur et la perte t'ont changée au plus profond de toi et font qu'aujourd'hui tu es prête pour ton âme soeur, me sourit-elle. Etant donné que son âme à lui ne peut pas évoluer, il a fallu que ce soit la tienne qui s'adapte. Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, précisa-t-elle.

-J'aime beaucoup ta façon de penser, avouai-je en baillant.

Que mon âme se soit façonnée au fil des ans pour être la parfaite moitié de celle de Jasper figée dans le temps par la transformation était une image magnifique et je n'avais pas du tout envie de chercher une autre explication. Celle-ci était parfaite.

-Tu me montreras un jour ? demandai-je tout à coup.

-De quoi ?

-Martiko qui rampe à tes pieds? ris-je doucement.

-Je ne pense pas que j'en aurais l'occasion Bella, répondit-elle tristement.

Tout à coup, je me sentis très fatiguée. C'était comme avec le gaz mais en beaucoup plus puissant, j'avais énormément de mal à résister. Je n'entendais plus Edward qui jouait du piano, du coin de l'oeil je voyais ses doigts bouger mais les sons étaient comme brouillés.

-Viens-là, m'invita-t-elle à m'allonger pour poser ma tête sur ses genoux.

-Je vais le retrouver et te venger, murmurai-je alors que je peinais à garder mes yeux ouverts.

-Je sais, répondit-elle simplement en passant doucement sa main dans mes cheveux.

-Je suis contente d'être coincée avec ton esprit pour l'éternité, finis-je par avouer en fermant les yeux pour de bon cette fois.

Son rire résonna dans la pièce puis ce fut le silence total. Je n'entendais plus la musique, ni ne sentais ses doigts sur mon crâne. J'avais même arrêté de respirer et je me demandais combien de temps j'allais pouvoir tenir comme ça.

Au bout de six minutes et trente quatre secondes exactement -et je n'avais aucune idée de comment je pouvais savoir que ce temps exact s'était écoulé-, j'entendis très clairement quelqu'un m'appeler.

Je connaissais cette voix mais il me semblait l'entendre réellement pour la première fois. Comme si jusqu'à présent je ne l'avais perçue que la tête sous l'eau.

Je pris une petite inspiration et tout un flot d'odeurs inconnues me submergèrent en même temps. Mon cerveau ne prit que quelques secondes à peine pour toutes les catégoriser.

Sept minutes et cinquante deux secondes.

C'était fascinant comment mon cerveau fonctionnait sur plusieurs niveaux en même temps et je n'avais même pas encore ouvert les yeux.

J'entendais les oiseaux dehors et même les abeilles. A mes côtés, je savais que celui qui avait l'odeur de Peter en plus prononcé passait nerveusement ses mains sur son jean et je souris intérieurement, c'était l'un de ses tics nerveux. Apparemment, l'immortalité était faite de petits couacs également.

Huit minutes et dix sept secondes.

-Bella?

C'était Charlotte qui commençait à s'inquiéter. Mon coeur ne battait plus depuis huit minutes et vingt deux secondes maintenant et je n'avais toujours pas bougé.

J'ouvris les yeux et de nouveau, je fus submergée par la quantité d'informations qui arriva à mon cerveau en même temps.

Trois vampires dans la pièce. Deux devant la porte, un mâle et une femelle. Un troisième devant la fenêtre. Si je devais partir je choisirais la fenêtre ce serait plus facile d'en affronter un plutôt que deux.

Les trois vampires s'assirent doucement en tailleur au sol, paumes de main vers le haut pour me montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas une menace.

-Bella, rappelle-toi qui ils sont, entendis-je dans ma tête et je n'hésitai pas à l'écouter, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Je regardai les trois vampires en commençant par le couple. Peter et Charlotte. Je leur souris et tournai la tête vers l'autre près de la fenêtre. Jasper.

-Hey, lui lançai-je en souriant également.

-Hey, répondit-il le regard empli d'émotion. Puis-je approcher ?

J'acquiesçai et il se leva vraiment très lentement avant de s'approcher de moi au ralenti comme dans une mauvaise comédie romantique.

-Pourquoi tu vas si lentement, m'exaspérai-je, je ne vais pas te faire de mal.

-C'est l'allure humaine Bella.

J'eus un hoquet de stupeur. Je savais que j'étais lente mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que c'était à ce point là !

Peter et Charlotte se mirent à rire devant ma mine déconfite mais je les oubliai vite lorsque Jasper s'asseya à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras. Immédiatement, je sus que c'était ma place pour l'éternité.

-Tu m'as fait très peur, avoua-t-il.

-J'ai vu, répondis-je, merci d'être resté avec moi.

-Il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit pour moi.

-On peut venir nous aussi ? demanda timidement Charlotte et j'acquiesçai à moitié dans le torse de Jasper.

Une demi-seconde plus tard j'étais engouffrée dans un calin-sandwich par les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie.

-Je suis là aussi, intervint Antonia d'un ton boudeur.

 _Apparemment moi aussi j'avais une voix dans la tête maintenant_ , pensai-je en riant.

* * *

 **Voilà le chapitre qui a inspiré toute cette histoire, je suis partie des scènes dans ce chapitre pour écrire le reste. J'avais d'autres scènes en tête qui sont venues très vite (quand Peter et Char entrent dans le café et que Bella fait une gaffe leur faisant réaliser qu'elle sait ce qu'ils sont et quand les Cullen arrivent et qu'Edward se bat dans le café avec Peter détruisant du mobilier au passage) et après le reste est venu se greffer au fil du temps. Et puis d'autres choses viennent spontanément en écrivant, ça arrive très souvent.**

 **Comme par exemple les rêves sont venus par hasard, à la base, je devais raconter toute l'histoire d'Antonia dans ce chapitre, Bella ne devait tout voir qu'à ce moment-là !**

 **Voilà pour l'explication de la pression que j'avais avec ce chapitre !**

 **Et comme vous l'aurez lu au tout début donc, la fuite est complètement accidentelle, souvenez-vous tout le quartier a été évacué à cause d'un problème de gaz, elle n'a pas de chance, ça n'a pas été bien réparé.**

 **Et la personne qui observe Jasper c'est l'esprit de Bella et d'Antonia :D**

 **J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues que ce ne soit pas une vengeance d'Edward ou de Patrick !**

 **Dernière chose après je vous laisse tranquille, Anayata dans son message m'a dit qu'elle aimerait bien voir quand Jacob part de chez Bella et que Petey est tout triste. Du coup j'ai bien envie d'écrire des petites scènes bonus de ce genre quand j'aurais fini cette fic donc si vous avez des moments que vous avez envie de lire n'hésitez pas à le dire. Je garantis pas de les écrire faudra que ça m'inspire aussi mais ça peut être marrant de savoir ce que vous voulez lire !**

 **Allez c'est bon j'ai fini…**

 **Je vous souhaite un excellent week-end !**

 **ps: le suivant est écrit en attente de correction à ce jour ;) toujours pareil si vous voulez un extrait suffit de demander^^**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Bonsoir !**

 **Contente de revenir parmi vous pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

 **Pour celles qui ont suivi mes péripéties informatiques (sur mon groupe FB lien sur mon profil n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre), vendredi dernier le chapitre n'était pas encore corrigé et dans le w-e, mes deux ordinateurs ont lâché… Du coup lundi je les ai amenés à réparer, il a pu sauver mon ordi portable (moyennant une rémunération conséquente) par contre ma tour est bel et bien mourute snif…**

 **Je les ai récupérés en fin d'après-midi et je n'ai pu me poser que maintenant pour relire le chapitre que Perryn a très gentiment corrigé pour vous (et moi lol).**

 **Exceptionnellement (c'est la première fois sur cette histoire) je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews, je préfère vous mettre le chapitre tant que je suis pas trop fatiguée pour le faire !**

 **La bonne nouvelle c'est que le suivant est quasiment écrit et corrigé (il me manque 4/5 pages) vu que ma merveilleuse correctrice a profité de mes bugs informatiques pour prendre de l'avance !**

 **Je suis pas trop super contente de ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !**

 **Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

LA PROPHÉTIE D'ANTONIA

Chapitre 19

/-/-/

-Encore! hurla Peter qui venait une nouvelle fois de me faire mordre la poussière.

Je grimaçai en me relevant. Pas qu'il m'avait fait mal, je ne ressentais pas la douleur, mais je commençais à en avoir marre de me prendre des raclées. Je lui fis face et me mis en position. J'allais pour l'attaquer puisqu'il ne bougeait pas mais j'eus l'impression qu'il savait déjà ce que j'allais faire et il me devança.

La seconde d'après j'étais à plat ventre au sol, la tête bloquée sur la droite, mon bras coincé en arrière par le sien et ses dents dans mon cou.

-Heureusement qu'on s'est entraînés lorsque tu étais encore humaine, s'exclama-t-il ironiquement en me relâchant.

-Heureusement, soupira Antonia en nous regardant, qu'est-ce que ça aurait été sinon !

Je levai les yeux intérieurement. Si Peter me voyait faire il ne me raterait pas au tournant.

Cela faisait un peu plus de trois jours que j'étais devenue immortelle et les choses étaient de plus en plus faciles. Bon à part pour les branlées que Peter me mettait. J'avais réussi à assimiler beaucoup d'odeurs et de sons aux premières heures de mon réveil et aujourd'hui je n'étais plus aussi facilement distraite.

Peter me relâcha et je restai au sol pour essayer d'évacuer ma frustration grandissante. J'en avais réellement marre mais j'essayai de me calmer. Si je me laissais déborder par mes émotions, je savais qu'il aurait encore moins de difficulté à me vaincre une nouvelle fois.

-Ah parce que là tu lui donnais du fil à retordre? ricana Antonia déclenchant un grognement de ma part que Peter prit pour une menace.

Parfois je regrettais que d'une simple voix dans ma tête au réveil, Antonia était passée à une entité bien réelle pour moi. Je pouvais la voir, la toucher et, malheureusement la plupart du temps, l'entendre.

-Hey! se vexa-t-elle. Reste un esprit plus de mille ans, tu verras si tu n'as pas envie de saouler la première personne qui te voit et t'entend !

Et dire qu'avant je me moquais de Peter et de sa voix dans la tête, moi j'avais carrément un esprit avec lequel je pouvais converser à l'intérieur de la mienne !

-J'ai besoin d'une pause, dis-je ne me relevant.

-Tu crois peut-être que les Volturi vont s'arrêter en pleine bataille parce que _madame_ a besoin d'une pause ? cracha Peter sous mon air ahuri.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait en ce moment mais il allait falloir qu'il se calme bientôt sinon c'était moi qui allais le calmer.

-Peter, intervint Char en posant une main sur son bras, elle est morte de faim, regarde-la.

Ce dernier écouta sa compagne. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et renifla dédaigneusement avant de me tourner le dos et de partir à toute vitesse.

Émotionnellement épuisée, je soupirai et me laissai tomber assise sur un tronc d'arbre qu'une de mes chutes avait brisé.

-Je vais voir ce qu'il a, déclara Charlotte en me regardant peinée avant de disparaître à son tour.

-Le régime végétarien augmente sacrément son niveau normal de mauvaise humeur on dirait, essaya de plaisanter Jacob.

Mais je n'avais pas matière à rire. Depuis que je m'étais réveillée, Peter avait mis un point d'honneur à m'entraîner sur tous les fronts, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement sur mes deux pouvoirs. J'avais fait beaucoup de progrès mentalement: je n'avais plus besoin d'être énervée pour lancer une vague de calme, je pouvais le faire à tout moment. Antonia m'avait expliqué ce qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'elle se servait de son pouvoir et, bien que le mien n'ait pas besoin d'un contact physique, j'avais à peu près les mêmes sensations. Il ne m'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour réussir à le maîtriser un minimum. J'imaginais qu'il y avait d'autres choses que je pouvais ajuster pour en avoir un parfait contrôle, comme par exemple l'intensité de la vague que j'envoyais mais je n'avais pas encore trouvé le bouton pour le faire.

Quant à mon bouclier, c'était assez instinctif pour le manipuler. Je pouvais l'étirer et le rétracter à ma guise et je prenais un malin plaisir à couvrir tout le monde pour faire enrager Edward, au plus grand bonheur de tous. Il n'y avait qu'Antonia qui le plaignait mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir ! Il fallait que j'arrive à le lever totalement maintenant pour permettre à Alice de retrouver la vue.

Je soupirai en m'allongeant sur mon tronc d'arbre et fermai les yeux.

Je savais que Peter n'était pas fâché contre moi personnellement mais son comportement me faisait mal quand même. Le fait qu'on ne sache pas à quel moment les Volturi allaient arriver y était pour beaucoup dans sa frustration et je savais qu'il voulait que je sois la plus prête possible parce qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit. Puis il y avait aussi leur régime alimentaire qu'ils avaient modifié avec Charlotte depuis qu'ils étaient à Forks. Il n'y avait pas assez d'habitants pour qu'une disparition ne soit pas suspecte et par respect pour les loups protecteurs, Peter et Char avaient choisi de vivre sur le sang animal. D'autant plus qu'il nous fallait toujours rester groupés au cas où les Volturi arriveraient, et, par conséquent, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'aller jusqu'à Seattle pour se nourrir.

Peter avait beau être exaspérant la plupart du temps, mon ami, _mon frère_ me manquait prodigieusement à l'heure actuelle.

-Ca va aller Bell's, soupira Jake en posant une main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter.

J'ouvris les yeux et lui souris. Tant que toute cette histoire de Volturi ne serait pas derrière nous, ça n'irait pas et je n'étais pas sûre que mes liens avec Peter puissent survivre intacts plus longtemps si nous poursuivions dans cette voie.

Je sentis alors Jasper approcher et Jake se leva pour partir:

-Je vais vous laisser discuter.

Il se métamorphosa en plein vol comme il l'avait fait pour me sauver de mon accident de moto et je le regardai s'en aller totalement fascinée. Je n'avais plus les frissons dans mon cou lorsqu'il se transformait à mes côtés mais, maintenant que je savais quoi chercher, je pouvais presque goûter la magie sur le bout de ma langue.

Je fermai de nouveau les yeux quand il eut disparu, quelques secondes à peine avant que Jasper ne fasse son apparition à l'orée de la forêt. Même si je ne le voyais pas, je pouvais le sentir. Tout mon corps semblait vibrer lorsqu'il était près de moi. Lui aussi était en colère après moi mais pour d'autres raisons que celles de Peter.

Il ne bougea pas de là où il était mais je pouvais deviner son regard brûlant détailler chaque centimètres de mon corps et, même si je n'en avais pas besoin, ma respiration s'accéléra. La légère brise amena son odeur jusqu'à mes narines et j'inspirai à plein poumon. Je ne bougeai pas, j'étais toujours allongée sur ma souche d'arbre, les yeux fermés et je pouvais presque percevoir son impatience grandissante si je me concentrais suffisamment. Nous avions découvert dès le premier jour qu'il était en permanence sous mon bouclier sans que je ne fasse quoi que ce soit de particulier. Et que son pouvoir pouvait de nouveau m'atteindre si je le permettais.

Si j'avais encore des doutes sur le fait qu'il était mien pour l'éternité, cette constatation avait fini de les écraser pour de bon.

Mais pour autant, je le fuyais depuis que je m'étais réveillée. Et il était très en colère.

-Pourquoi m'évites-tu depuis trois jours ? demanda-t-il en brisant le silence sans pour autant s'avancer vers moi.

Sans bouger d'un pouce, ce qui était plutôt facile maintenant, je chuchotai:

-Parce que je ne veux pas te mentir.

Une fois la surprise de mon réveil passée, j'avais voulu leur raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant ma transformation mais Peter m'avait coupé la parole avant de me faire les gros yeux en mimant de sa bouche "pas maintenant". Je n'avais alors aucune raison de douter de mon ami mais Jasper était plein de questions et je ne voulais pas non plus inventer quelque chose pour le rassurer. J'avais alors pris la décision de ne pas être seule avec lui et j'avais fui dès que l'occasion s'était présentée.

Quelque part, les entraînements incessants de Peter me rendaient service encore une fois et le fait qu'il s'en prenne sans cesse à moi, d'une certaine façon, je l'encaissais sans broncher parce que je le méritais pour ce que je faisais subir à Jasper.

Jasper ne dit rien mais je fus submergée par une vague qui m'aurait à coup sûr terrassée si je n'avais pas déjà été allongée. Il y avait de la colère bien évidemment mais dessous bouillonnait également beaucoup de frustrations et d'insécurités que je n'aurais jamais cru sentir chez lui et je m'en voulus d'autant plus.

-Il croit que tu le rejettes, murmura Antonia qui ressentait tout ce que Jasper communiquait au même titre que moi.

J'ouvris les yeux et je vis qu'elle pleurait, une main froissant sa blouse au niveau de son coeur, puis je tournai la tête vers Jasper. Mon regard encré dans le sien, je m'assis pour lui faire face et murmurai:

-Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas toi c'est m…

-Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi ? Sérieusement Bella ? ironisa-t-il incrédule.

Je fermai les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. Comment lui expliquer ? Je savais qu'aucun mot prononcé ne serait à la hauteur de ce que je ressentais alors je décidai de lui montrer. Je me concentrai sur mes souvenirs et tous les sentiments qu'ils éveillèrent montèrent à la surface pour qu'il puisse les décrypter. Je repensais à la première fois que j'avais vu son nom clignoter sur mon téléphone et à l'euphorie que j'avais ressentie lorsque j'avais entendu sa voix. Je me rappelai les sensations que j'avais eues lorsqu'il était entré dans mon café, cette force surnaturelle qui m'avait empêchée de détourner mon regard de lui. Je passai en revu notre rendez-vous et cette aise immédiate que j'avais eue à son contact. Notre premier baiser qui, bien que maladroit, avait été parfait. Puis le second, celui qui m'avait fait littéralement oublier le reste du monde. Je repensai à ma main dans la sienne au salon de tatouage alors qu'il essayait de résister à la tentation d'ouvrir les yeux ainsi qu'aux nombreux moments de douceur dont j'avais été témoin lorsque je me transformais.

Finalement j'ouvris les yeux, il était à genou à quelques centimètres de moi. J'avais été tellement absorbée par mes souvenirs et les sentiments qu'ils faisaient renaître que je ne l'avais même pas entendu approcher.

Je vis ses yeux briller d'espoir et je levai la main pour caresser son visage tendrement du bout des doigts. Il passa la sienne derrière ma nuque et m'obligea à baisser la tête pour que nos fronts se touchent. Je ne me rendais compte que maintenant à quel point son contact m'avait manqué. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup le toucher lorsque j'étais encore humaine mais ce bien-être que j'avais ressenti alors m'avait suivi dans l'immortalité sous une forme beaucoup plus puissante. Je savais que ma place était là et que rien ni personne ne pourrait m'en déloger. A part moi et ma conscience apparemment...

-Je suis désolée, répétai-je doucement.

-Est-ce que tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai transformée à la place de Peter ? finit-il par demander d'une toute petite voix.

-Quoi ? Non! m'exclamai-je en me reculant, brisant ainsi notre contact.

Il ne cacha pas sa déception alors que je m'éloignais de lui pour me lever et marcher de long en large dans la clairière.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça Jasper, que ce soit toi ou Peter, c'est…

Encore une fois, les mots me manquaient. Comment lui exprimer avec quelle intensité je ressentais les choses pour lui? Comment lui dire que j'étais sûre de lui, de moi, de mes sentiments, parce que je les avais déjà ressentis auparavant à travers un esprit dans mes rêves ?

-Faut que t'apprennes à parler de tes sentiments ma grande, me sermonna Antonia.

Ne pouvait-elle pas me laisser quelques minutes tranquille ? m'agaçai-je et l'instant d'après, elle avait complètement disparue. Je me sentis coupable quelques instants de la renvoyer comme ça mais le soulagement prit vite le dessus.

Elle avait raison bien sûr, depuis que je m'étais livrée à Edward et qu'il m'avait renvoyé tous mes sentiments à la figure comme si de rien n'était, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me laisser aller complètement. Je savais au fond de moi que même s'il le voulait, Jasper ne pourrait jamais m'abandonner mais ça ne rendait pas ma peur plus irrationnelle pour autant.

-Je suis contente que ce soit toi qui m'ait transformée, finis-je par avouer.

C'était un bon compromis entre ne rien dire et faire une déclaration maladroite.

-Et puis, souris-je doucement pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, ça reste dans la famille Whitlock, c'est ce qui importe.

-Sur quoi ne veux-tu pas me mentir? demanda-t-il soudain en reprenant ma réponse de tout à l'heure.

Il s'asseya sur le tronc d'arbre que j'avais quitté quelques minutes plus tôt en attendant que je lui réponde.

-Sur ce qu'il s'est passé lors de ma transformation.

-Parce que tu ne veux pas ou parce que tu ne peux pas ?

Je lui fis un sourire timide, il avait compris pourquoi j'évitais ses questions depuis mon réveil, il savait que j'étais liée mais il avait besoin de s'en assurer et je n'eus aucun de mal à répondre à sa question:

-Parce que je ne peux pas, pas encore.

-En as-tu parlé à quelqu'un ?

Je secouai la tête. Je n'avais pas eu une minute seule avec Peter et Charlotte, les seules personnes, à part Jasper, auxquelles je voulais raconter ce qui m'était arrivé. Il y avait toujours eu un Cullen, un loup ou Jasper avec nous et Peter m'avait demandé de ne rien dire à ce dernier pour l'instant.

Je me demandai si maintenant était le bon moment pour tout lui raconter. Nous étions seuls, même Antonia m'avait cédé un peu d'intimité. Je me dis que si Peter voulait que j'attende encore avant de tout avouer à Jasper, il n'aurait qu'à m'interrompre comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois dans d'autres circonstances.

-Tu penses m'en parler un jour ?

J'acquiesçais. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Je détestais cette distance que je nous imposais et le fait de le rendre misérable en rejetant sa proximité.

Je tournai la tête sur ma droite lorsque je sentis Charlotte arriver.

-Voilà ton interruption, rala Antonia qui venait de réapparaître à côté de Jasper.

Apparemment ce n'était pas encore le bon moment pour tout lui dire, pensai-je en soupirant.

/-/-/

-Tu sais que même s'il ne le montre pas vraiment en ce moment, Peter t'aime, me dit Charlotte alors que je finissais d'enterrer ma troisième biche.

Lorsqu'elle était venue me chercher pour chasser un peu plus tôt, interrompant ma conversation avec Jasper, je l'avais suivie sans me poser de question. Si elle arrivait à ce moment précis, ce n'était certainement pas une coïncidence.

-Je sais, soupirai-je. J'aimerais tellement être à la hauteur de ce qu'il attend de moi mais je ne suis pas sûre d'en être capable.

-Il ne t'en demanderait pas tant s'il pensait que tu n'en étais pas capable, affirma-t-elle.

-Je pense qu'il se trompe sur mon compte.

-Ne te laisse pas bouffer par la pression, dit-elle en s'asseyant contre un arbre.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ricanai-je. Mes émotions font des loopings à l'intérieur de moi, un instant j'ai envie de rire, la seconde d'après je suis enragée pour finir par avoir envie de pleurer de frustration et même ça je ne peux pas le faire correctement ! Ce qui me frustre encore plus ! ralai-je en pensant au fait qu'il m'était désormais impossible de verser une larme. Et Peter qui exige de moi un niveau de contrôle que je suis incapable de lui donner tellement la moindre petite chose prend une ampleur considérable en moi. Je n'ai aucune échappatoire, rien pour évacuer toute cette rage qui bouillonne en moi… J'ai l'impression d'être une cocotte minute prête à exploser !

-Le sexe aiderait, me coupa-t-elle en souriant.

Je me mis à rire jaune et m'exclamai:

-Si seulement !

-Ca ne va pas mieux entre vous ?

-Pour que ça aille mieux, il faudrait que je puisse lui parler mais ton mari m'en empêche, raillai-je avant de soupirer et de m'excuser.

Charlotte n'y était pour rien dans ma frustration.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser Bella, je comprends pourquoi tu es en colère.

-Oui mais tu n'y es pour rien si c'est ton compagnon, souris-je.

-C'est vrai, soupira-t-elle, et en ce moment il est aussi exigeant avec moi qu'il l'est avec toi.

Je m'assis à ses côtés et nous soufflâmes de concert toutes les deux aussi frustrées l'une que l'autre.

-J'aurais quand même pu tomber sur pire comme âme soeur, dit-elle finalement en me donnant un coup de coude.

Je ricanai et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

-On peut _toujours_ trouver pire, annonçai-je comme s'il s'agissait d'un proverbe universel.

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes en silence, profitant du calme et surtout du fait que Peter n'était pas sur notre dos. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais seule avec quelqu'un à qui je pouvais parler et je décidai d'en profiter pour lui raconter ce que je n'avais pas pu lui dire sur ma transformation.

-Antonia a essayé de me sauver la vie quand j'étais en train de m'asphyxier avec le gaz, avouai-je pour la première fois.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle m'a prévenue mais c'était trop tard, je n'arrivais plus à bouger, je suis tombée du lit en essayant de me lever.

-On s'est beaucoup inquiété pendant ta transformation, avoua-t-elle et, même si je le savais déjà, l'émotion dans sa voix était telle que je passai un bras derrière son dos pour l'étreindre sans pour autant bouger ma tête de sur son épaule.

-Je vous ai vus Char, Je vous ai vus dans ma chambre chez vous à L.A. et je vous ai vus dans la chambre dans laquelle je me suis réveillée.

-Tu veux dire que tu nous as sentis à tes côtés ?

-Non Char, mon esprit a quitté mon corps pendant ma transformation et j'ai vu à quel point vous étiez inquiets. J'ai vu le moment où Jacob a téléphoné à Peter aussi. Et Antonia a été à mes côtés tout du long, enfin, son esprit. C'est elle qui contrôlait mes rêves depuis le début, soupirai-je. Elle m'a montré des souvenirs pendant que je me transformais Char, elle m'a montré qui l'avait assassinée et depuis mon réveil je peux la voir comme si elle était réelle, comme je peux te voir et te toucher toi.

-Vircolac ne l'a pas tuée n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais raconté tous mes rêves à Charlotte et comme moi, elle trouvait très improbable par rapport à ce que je lui avais dit que Vircolac ait pu lui faire du mal. Elle n'était pas impartiale, et je souris en pensant que secrètement elle avait un faible pour le loup-garou. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant que ce soit la première question qu'elle me pose après mon aveu.

-Bien sûr que non ! répondis-je.

-Je le savais ! dit-elle victorieuse.

-Est-ce que Peter est au courant que tu craques pour un loup-garou ?

Elle se mit à rire et je sentis qu'elle secouait la tête négativement.

-Est-ce qu'elle est là en ce moment ? finit-elle par demander.

Dans ma position je ne pouvais pas voir le visage de Charlotte mais je savais qu'elle baladait ses yeux autour de nous pour essayer de voir où était Antonia.

-Elle est _toujours_ là, répondis-je narquoise.

-Je ne sais pas trop si je dois me vexer ou pas, s'amusa Antonia.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? me demanda Charlotte alors que je riais de la réflexion d'Antonia.

-Elle ne sait pas trop comment prendre mon sarcasme, répondis-je.

-Ca ne doit pas être évident quand même, exprima Charlotte au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

-De converser avec un esprit vieux de plus de mille ans ? demandai-je.

-Non, dit-elle en se relevant, d'être coincée dans ta tête pour l'éternité!

Elle se mit à rire avant de partir en courant en direction de la maison des Cullen.

-Je l'aime bien, _elle_ , ajouta Antonia avant de disparaître à son tour.

Je soupirai avant de me lever pour les rejoindre. Si tout le monde se liguait contre moi maintenant...

/-/-/

Cela faisait exactement deux heures douze minutes et vingt huit secondes que j'étais assise sur le canapé dans le bureau de Carlisle à regarder la seule peinture représentant les Volturi ensemble. Ils étaient tous les trois appuyés contre une balustrade et Carlisle se trouvait entre Aro et Caïus. Le médecin m'avait expliqué qui était qui la première fois qu'il m'avait trouvée assise à cet endroit.

Je ne savais pas trop ce qui me fascinait dans cette peinture mais si quelqu'un me cherchait lorsque je n'étais pas en train de m'entraîner ou de chasser, c'était généralement ici qu'il me trouvait.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Emmett en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre l'encadrement de la porte.

Lui et Rosalie étaient arrivés à Forks pendant ma transformation et j'avais tellement été accaparée par les entraînements, la chasse et ma décision d'éviter Jasper que je ne leur avais quasiment pas parlé.

-Ca va, soupirai-je, je cherche seulement à comprendre contre quoi je vais me battre.

-Tu penses que ce tableau contient les réponses à tes questions ?

-Bien sûr que non, mais ça aide de mettre des visages sur des noms.

Je détournai les yeux de la peinture pour le regarder. Lui qui avait l'air de ne rien prendre au sérieux la plupart du temps semblait très inquiet et ce n'était pas du tout rassurant.

-Tu devrais faire comme moi Bella et arrêter de te focaliser sur ce contre quoi tu vas te battre, mais ce _pour_ quoi tu vas te battre.

-C'est une belle vision Emmett, souris-je en tentant de comprendre son point de vue. Je vais essayer.

-Et si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

-Merci Em, répondis-je sincèrement avant qu'il ne tourne les talons et que je me retrouve de nouveau seule dans la pièce.

Je pouvais entendre les autres Cullen au rez-de-chaussée ainsi que Jasper et Charlotte. Peter n'était toujours pas rentré depuis notre dernier entraînement et vu que nous étions en plein milieu de la nuit, les loups étaient soit en train de dormir soit en train de patrouiller autour de la réserve.

Même si je savais qu'Antonia n'était pas très loin, elle ne se manifesta pas et je profitai de mon semblant de solitude pour fermer les yeux et visualiser avec une précision chirurgicale les trois visages que je passais mon temps à regarder sur la peinture.

Je soufflai ensuite un coup et me concentrai sur mon bouclier. C'était comme une enveloppe élastique tout autour de moi et je m'amusai quelques secondes à l'étendre et la rétracter pour me refamiliariser avec. Je bloquai la conversation des autres en bas parce que je voulais vraiment me focaliser sur les sensations que la manipulation de mon bouclier m'apportaient et je ne voulais pas être déconcentrée. De plus en plus à l'aise avec les mouvement de l'enveloppe autour de moi, je tentai de la rentrer entièrement à l'intérieur de moi. J'avais essayé de prendre Alice sous mon bouclier pour voir si elle avait de nouveau des visions puisque Jasper pouvait me sentir maintenant mais ça n'avait pas marché. Peter pensait que si j'arrivais à enlever totalement cette pellicule qui me protégeait des pouvoirs extérieurs, Alice pourrait avoir des visions à nouveau. Jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas réussi.

Et ce soir ne serait pas plus fructueux.

/-/-/

-C'est pas possible Bella ! hurla Peter, furieux alors qu'il avait une nouvelle fois ses dents dans mon cou.

Je savais qu'il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas me mordre juste pour me punir de ma nullité au combat, je pouvais le sentir dans ses paroles et le voir dans ses gestes. Il était exaspéré par mon incapacité à le contrer et j'étais émotionnellement vidée.

Tout le monde était présent à l'entraînement, les Cullen, Charlotte, les loups et surtout Jasper que je voyais bouillir intérieurement. Il avait les poings et la mâchoire serrés et je me détestais de le décevoir ainsi lui aussi.

Peter gronda et me poussa violemment de lui. Je tombai au sol comme une poupée de chiffon, sans même amortir ma chute. J'entendis des hoquets de surprise tout autour de moi mais je savais que si Peter avait été aussi brutal à cet instant c'était plus pour ma propre protection contre sa colère grandissante que pour me blesser.

-Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je pour la première fois depuis le début de nos entraînements.

Autant les premiers temps j'avais eu la rage de ne pas réussir à être à la hauteur de ce qu'il me demandait, autant maintenant j'avais complètement baissé les bras. Je n'étais bonne à rien et ils allaient tous mourir à cause de moi. J'étais persuadée que Jasper avait honte d'être le compagnon d'une incapable comme moi. Le Dieu de la guerre méritait mille fois mieux que la loque que j'étais.

-Arrête de te morfondre et bats-toi ! hurla Peter sachant très bien où mes pensées m'avaient amenée. Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai appris bordel !

Puisant dans mes dernières volontés, je me relevai mais il était déjà sur moi et la seconde d'après il m'envoyait voler dans les airs, mon avant-bras encore dans ses mains. La douleur de perdre un membre était exécrable et je l'accueillis en serrant les dents, me complaisant dans la souffrance qui me rappela à quel point j'étais nulle.

-Peter! entendis-je plusieurs personnes s'offusquer puis ce fut le silence total.

Bizarrement ce silence me mit réellement mal à l'aise. Plus mal que de me rendre compte que, même en étant vampire, je ne valais pas grand chose et je n'osais pas me retourner de peur de faire face aux regards déçus des personnes autour de moi.

Peter arriva à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras alors que j'avais des soubresauts. Que ne donnerai-je pas pour être capable de pleurer à l'heure actuelle ?

Il m'aida à remettre mon avant-bras en place et je n'eus aucune réaction face à la douleur que cela engendra.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa-t-il à plusieurs reprises avant d'enlever la chemise qu'il portait pour la mettre sur mes épaules.

Lorsque je sentis le tissu à même ma peau, je compris le silence pesant qui régnait. Ma chute avait dû déchirer mon t-shirt et ils pouvaient tous voir la cicatrice que le venin n'avait pas réussi à atténuer et qui barrait mon dos de mon épaule gauche à la naissance de ma fesse droite. Ils pouvaient tous admirer l'empreinte parfaite des griffes de Sam sur ma peau et se rappeler qu'il n'était plus là à cause de moi et que bientôt ce serait leur tour de mourir par ma faute.

J'osais encore moins me retourner maintenant. Même si Charlotte, Peter et les loups l'avaient déjà vue, je me sentis embarrassée en sentant le regard des autres sur moi. En plus d'être nulle au combat, j'étais aussi déformée et Jasper pouvait maintenant voir à quel point j'étais misérable et je ne le méritais pas.

La seconde d'après, trois grondements féroces se firent entendre dans le silence de la forêt, je sursautai et me recroquevillai dans les bras de Peter, enfouissant ma tête dans son torse pour ne pas voir la déception dans le regard de Jasper. D'autres grognements se firent entendre et si j'y avais prêté attention, j'aurais deviné que c'était les loups qui se transformaient mais j'étais trop renfermée sur moi-même pour le comprendre. Je perçus des hurlements, des bruits de lutte, le craquement très distincts d'arbres qu'on abattait, tout n'était que chaos autour de moi et j'avais envie de disparaître.

-Bella, tenta de m'appeler Peter, Bella regarde-moi.

Il prit mes joues entre ses mains et essaya de me faire lever les yeux mais je secouai la tête pour l'en empêcher.

-Bella! j'entendis la panique dans la voix d'Antonia mais même pour elle je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux et encore moins lever la tête. Ils vont tous s'entretuer si tu ne fais rien !

Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et j'avais envie de me défaire de son emprise mais c'était déjà trop tard, son pouvoir s'insinua en moi et je me calmai instantanément. Même si je n'étais pas encore tout à fait moi-même, j'étais suffisamment apaisée pour regarder ce qu'il se passait derrière moi.

Les loups étaient à ma droite, tous transformés sauf Jacob qui était posté devant eux, une main en arrière pour les retenir d'attaquer. A ma gauche se trouvaient les Cullen, Carlisle retenait Edward qui se débattait comme un maniaque pour aller à la rencontre des loups, Rose et Esmée essayaient difficilement d'empêcher Emmett de faire de même. Les deux grondaient comme des sauvages mais celui qui retint mon attention fut Jasper qui se débattait avec une Charlotte à deux doigts de perdre le combat. Il était d'une férocité sans précédent et je savais que ce n'était plus Jasper à ce moment-là mais bel et bien le Major tel que Peter et Charlotte me l'avait décrit.

-Fais quelque chose, me supplia Antonia alors que Peter me lâchait pour aller prêter main forte à sa compagne maintenant que j'étais revenue à moi.

Je fermai les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. Je sentis la vague de calme monter doucement en moi et je la laissai se développer, grossir à l'intérieur de moi jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus la contenir et je lâchai prise, délivrant toute l'ampleur que j'avais accumulée.

Elle les heurta tous de plein fouet et j'ouvris les yeux pour les voir vaciller sur leurs jambes ou leurs pattes sous le choc. Je n'avais encore jamais touché un si grand nombre de personnes en même temps.

Il n'y avait que Jasper qui semblait complètement hermétique à ce que je venais d'accomplir et il ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre que Peter et Charlotte n'allaient plus lui opposer de résistance maintenant. Il alla pour s'approcher des loups, le pas déterminé, je pouvais sentir sa haine envers mes amis et j'essayai de lui envoyer une seconde vague plus rapide cette fois. Il s'arrêta sous l'impact mais secoua la tête et continua d'avancer sur les loups complètement inconscients du danger qui les menaçait.

-Major! appelai-je désespérément.

Il gronda et tourna la tête dans ma direction. Son regard plein de colère s'adoucit immédiatement lorsque ses yeux reconnurent la panique dans les miens. Il tourna la tête vers les loups puis de nouveau vers moi, semblant hésiter sur ce qu'il devait faire. Je voyais sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de ses grognements, ses poings et sa mâchoire étaient serrés. Il regarda de nouveau les loups, il plissa les yeux lorsque son attention se fixa sur Jacob et tous les muscles de son corps se crispèrent, prêts à être utilisés.

-S'il te plaît, murmurai-je dans une dernière tentative.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers moi et la seconde d'après il me fonça dessus, m'attrapa comme une jeune mariée et fonça dans les bois à pleine vitesse.

Je calai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, soulagée d'avoir pu le dissuader d'attaquer Jacob et fermai les yeux, profitant de notre proximité. Je posai ma main contre son torse au niveau de son coeur et laissai le bien-être m'envahir. Je pouvais sentir les vibrations de son corps alors qu'il suintait la rage et la haine. Tout son être était en ébullition et j'espérais que mon attitude sereine pourrait le calmer à défaut de pouvoir réussir à le faire avec mon don.

Je mis de côté le fait que mon pouvoir n'avait pas fonctionné sur lui comme il aurait dû . J'avais vu qu'il avait été touché et pourtant il avait à peine ralenti sa course. Ma main caressa son torse puis monta jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il gronda et je suspendis mon mouvement mais lorsqu'il resserra son emprise autour de moi, je compris qu'il voulait que je continue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sembla satisfait de la distance qu'il avait mis entre nous et les autres et me déposa au sol avant de repartir pour calmer sa colère sur la nature environnante. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi noirs et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il avait créé une clairière tout autour de nous. Il s'arrêta en son centre et se tourna vers moi, son torse se soulevant au rythme de ses respirations saccadées.

J'avançai vers lui. Plusieurs mètres nous séparaient mais son odeur envahit mes sens. Je ne savais pas comment j'avais fait pour réussir à me passer de lui, de son être ces derniers jours. Mes résolutions fondirent comme neige au soleil tandis qu'il s'approcha à son tour.

Je fermai les yeux, laissant mes instincts prendre le dessus, c'était le seul moyen pour ne pas prendre la fuite tant mon attraction était forte. Il pouvait exiger toute la vérité à cet instant je n'aurais pas la force de lutter. Il était maintenant tout près, à portée de main. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage. L'air qu'il expira électrisa ma peau et me fit frissonner.

Tout mon être l'appelait. Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête: m'accoupler. Ce n'était plus ma conscience qui parlait, c'était la bête sommeillant en moi qui s'exprimait. Et, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je vis dans les siens que ses instincts avaient également pris le dessus.

Je me jetai sur lui sans réfléchir et ma bouche se posa bestialement sur la sienne. Il me serra contre lui en grognant. Notre baiser n'avait rien de tendre, nous étions deux bêtes sauvages, cherchant à calmer le feu qui grandissait en nous. Plus rien n'existait autour de nous, la terre pouvait s'arrêter de tourner, le ciel pouvait bien nous tomber sur la tête, tout ce qui comptait, c'était lui et moi…

Sa langue força le barrage de mes lèvres, il était violent, impatient tandis que je menais une lutte perdue d'avance contre mon envie de lui. Mais le monstre en moi n'était pas prêt à me laisser gagner la bataille.

Lorsqu'il gronda de nouveau, son corps fit vibrer le mien et je déclarai forfait. Je me laissai aller. Je déposai les armes et lui rendis chaque gémissement.

J'approfondis notre baiser. Nos langues tournoyaient ensemble, passionnées. Le venin s'en mêla, notre désir était si fort que rien ne pouvait nous ébranler en cet instant. Nous n'étions plus que cris et grognements.

Ses bras me serrèrent plus fort et il me souleva. Par automatisme, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses reins. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce désir intense pour aucun homme auparavant. Il marcha jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt et m'accula contre un tronc d'arbre resté intact après sa démonstration de force un peu plus tôt. Le bois craqua sous l'impact. Mon dos se fissura mais je n'en avais cure. Il se frotta outrageusement contre moi. Je sentais la proéminence de son sexe tout contre mon centre.

Je gémis, je le voulais, autant qu'il me voulait, si ce n'était pas plus.

Notre baiser se poursuivit, ses mains étaient partout sur mon corps. Tantôt sur mon visage, tantôt sur mes bras ou encore mes hanches. Lorsqu'il arriva sur mes seins, je ne pus m'empêcher de déchirer la chemise que Peter m'avait prêtée, voulant un contact plus prononcé de sa peau contre la mienne. La sensation fut intense. Mon sexe palpita de désir.

J'en voulais plus, et maintenant.

Je le repoussai violemment. En tombant, son corps laissa une traînée dans le sol détrempé. Il était allongé sur le dos. Je ne perdis pas de temps et déchirai le reste de mes vêtements sous son regard appréciateur. Mon désir décupla, si cela était même possible, tandis que ses yeux dessinaient mes courbes avec envie.

-A toi ! ordonnai-je, la voix rendue rauque par le venin qui affluait dans ma bouche.

A vitesse vampirique, ses vêtements n'étaient plus qu'un futile souvenir.

La vue de son corps nu, parfait et à mon entière disposition, déclencha ma perte. Sans plus attendre je me jetai sur lui. La sensation de nos deux sexes l'un contre l'autre nous fit gémir de concert. C'était le son le plus érotique jamais entendu. Le plaisir que je retirais de nos frottements était grisant, libératoire. J'avais l'impression d'être entière pour la première fois depuis ma naissance.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son corps s'imbriqua parfaitement dans le mien. Aucun doute, nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre.

Je le chevauchai fermement, me laissant glisser sur son membre de façon brusque. Rien n'était tendre, c'était animal, bestial et violent. J'y mis toutes mes frustrations et mes colères des derniers jours. Je me laissai aller, ma rage et mon impuissance eurent le dessus immédiatement et je ne luttai pas contre. Ma vitesse vampirique prit le relais. Un œil humain serait incapable de distinguer le moindre mouvement tant nos mouvements étaient rapides.

Il ne retint pas ses grognements. Ses ongles se plantèrent dans mes hanches pour accompagner mes mouvements. La souffrance était plus que plaisante. Je sentis mon orgasme se profiler. Mes parois se contractaient autour de son membre lui arrachant des râles de plaisirs, tous plus orgasmiques les uns que les autres. J'aurais voulu faire durer ce plaisir plus longtemps mais j'étais incapable de freiner mon plaisir.

-Bella! Bella! Bella! appela-t-il en plantant encore plus profondément ses doigts dans mes hanches me faisant cette fois feuler de douleur. Reviens… Bella! hurla-t-il et je secouai la tête pour revenir à moi.

J'étais toujours à califourchon sur lui, son sexe enfoncé jusqu'à la garde à l'intérieur de moi et je me contractai involontairement autour de lui lorsqu'il me regarda tendrement. Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur habituelle, le Major avait disparu, laissant la place à Jasper.

-Hey, sourit-il, content de te retrouver Bella.

-Hey… soufflai-je difficilement tout en essayant de ne pas laisser mes instincts d'accouplement reprendre le dessus encore une fois.

-Tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il et je pouffai de rire, m'écroulant de tout mon long contre son torse.

Une décharge électrique parcourut mon corps lorsque mes tétons sensibles entrèrent en contact avec son corps ferme.

-Sérieusement Jasper ?! demandai-je incrédule en relevant la tête pour le regarder alors que sa main traçait tendrement la cicatrice dans mon dos de haut en bas.

-Quand je suis dans cet état, grimaça-t-il, je ne contrôle pas toujours ce que je fais et…

-Tu ne m'as pas fait mal, le coupai-je. Tu étais même sur le point de me faire beaucoup de bien, ajoutai-je suggestivement.

Il était toujours à l'intérieur de moi et je le sentis tressauter en entendant mes paroles mais je voyais bien sur son visage qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait convaincu.

-Tu n'as fait de mal à personne, le temps que j'envoie mon don, Charlotte a réussi à te retenir de t'en prendre aux loups. Puis quand tu as vu à quel point j'étais mal tu m'as portée jusqu'ici et tu t'es défoulé sur les arbres autour, dis-je en me redressant, obligeant son sexe à s'enfouir un peu plus en moi et je fermai les yeux en poussant un gémissement de plaisir.

D'un geste vif et sans modifier notre connexion, il me retourna comme une crêpe. J'étais maintenant allongée sous lui, mes jambes autour de ses hanches accrochées dans son dos.

-Je ne voulais pas que notre première fois se passe comme ça, murmura-t-il en effleurant mes flancs du bout de ses doigts. Je voulais te vénérer comme tu mérites de l'être, lentement, très lentement, ajouta-t-il en accompagnant ses paroles avec un mouvement langoureux de ses hanches.

-Techniquement, m'étranglai-je alors que l'intensité de son regard me brûlait, c'est toujours notre première fois...

Il se retira complètement de moi pour ensuite donner un coup de rein puissant, poussant au plus profond de mon être et je rejetai la tête en arrière. Il semblait vouloir se fondre en moi et je ne cachai pas le plaisir que j'en retirais. J'hurlai, je criai et je me cambrai pour qu'il puisse buter à loisir au fond de moi. Ses mouvements étaient tortueusement lents mais extrêmement possessifs. Ses mains étaient partout et sa bouche léchait, mordillait et embrassait le moindre centimètre de ma peau à sa portée. Très vite il m'amena aux confins du plaisir sans pour autant m'accorder de libération. Il réclamait et je lui donnais tout ce que j'avais puisque je lui appartenais, corps et âme.

Sentant l'orgasme arriver de façon dévastatrice, il nous redressa et je me retrouvai assise sur ses jambes, ma poitrine collée tout contre son torse. Dans cette position, je pouvais à nouveau contrôler la vitesse de nos mouvements mais je me délectai du rythme qu'il avait établi jusqu'à maintenant. Ses mains en profitèrent pour malaxer mes seins, pincer et tirer mes tétons qui en redemandaient. J'étais haletante alors que je n'avais même pas le besoin de respirer. Une de ses mains descendit le long de mon ventre, l'autre s'évertuant à cajoler ma poitrine. Son souffle et ses râles se répercutèrent dans mon cou, m'emmenant encore plus près de la fin. Sa main se dirigea vers mon sexe et je savais que si ses doigts se posaient sur la partie charnue de celui-ci, ils signeraient ma perte.

D'un geste possessif, il me lécha l'épaule, remontant vers mon oreille. Tandis que ses doigts atteignaient leur but ultime, à savoir mon clitoris qu'il effleura à peine, le plaisir m'envahit et l'orgasme m'emporta. Je frissonnai et tremblai. Mes parois l'aspirèrent et l'entraînèrent lui aussi au point de non retour. Sous la force de son plaisir, ses crocs s'enfoncèrent dans la peau dure de mon cou, me marquant à l'endroit même où il m'avait mordue pour me transformer. Le venin s'insinua en moi, la souffrance était insupportable et pourtant je jouis comme jamais auparavant.

Incapable de bouger, mon front retomba sur son épaule et il lécha la morsure qu'il avait faite pour la refermer.

-Déso… commença-t-il mais je le coupai en posant mes doigts sur ses lèvres.

Son rire nous fit trembler et il resserra ses bras dans mon dos pour me coller encore plus contre lui. Il ouvrit ensuite la bouche et se mit à lécher mes doigts sensuellement. Je pouvais sentir son sexe reprendre de la vigueur toujours à l'intérieur de moi et pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, je me sentais bénie d'être un vampire.

Il m'embrassa tendrement dans le cou et j'avais l'impression de ronronner sous ses attentions. Peu importait l'endroit qu'il touchait, j'avais la sensation d'être hyper sensible. Il remonta le long de ma joue pour enfin atteindre ma bouche et il m'embrassa passionnément. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux et je le sentis grogner approbativement tout contre moi. Sa langue s'insinua dans ma bouche et ses hanches commencèrent un mouvement lascif qui sembla réveiller toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses. Je mis un terme au baiser pour pouvoir crier le plaisir que ses mouvements langoureux faisaient naître et jetai la tête en arrière.

Si nous n'avions pas besoin de respirer, si nous n'étions jamais fatigués et s'il récupérait aussi vite, serions-nous capable de nous arrêter un jour ?

Je n'allais certainement pas tenter de le découvrir aujourd'hui, pensai-je avant de prendre appui sur la plante de mes pieds pour lui donner un nouvel angle à explorer.

* * *

 **Bon... Ca… C'est fait ! mdr**

 **C'était un petit chapitre transitoire mais bon on peut pas mettre des catastrophes dans tous les chapitres !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé surtout, j'ai passé deux semaines sans message je suis à deux doigts de perdre la boule et une auteure qui perd la boule c'est jamais très bon pour l'avenir de la fic… Je dis ça je dis rien...**

 **Je vous souhaite un bon week-end et j'espère à vendredi prochain :)**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Bonsoir!**

 **Désolée c'est tard, j'ai pas mal tergiversé sur la publication de ce chapitre parce que je suis en panne totale sur le suivant… J'écris aussi vite qu'une tortue sous Xanax, c'est à dire une demi-page en deux jours à peu près… J'imagine que je vais avoir un éclair de génie à un moment qui va tout débloquer mais pour l'instant c'est un peu la sèche totale !**

 **Et mes enfants commencent leurs vacances ce soir (chéri aussi) du coup ça veut dire moins de temps aussi !**

 **Bref j'ai décidé que c'était pas de votre faute et pour me faire (un peu) pardonner en avance du délai pour le prochain j'allais mettre celui-ci à l'heure!**

 **Donc le voilà ;)**

 **Je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve en bas !**

 **Merci à toutes pour vos reviews (beaucoup en guest à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre, pensez à vous connecter^^). Mélodie oui je reçois bien tes messages, merci beaucoup, n'hésite pas à créer un compte c'est super pratique ;)**

 **Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

LA PROPHÉTIE D'ANTONIA

Chapitre 20

/-/-/

Allongée sur le côté, à moitié sur lui, je poussai un soupir de satisfaction qui le fit rire. Je le sentis trembler sous moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de ronronner lorsque le mouvement raviva de nouveau mon désir.

-Bella, prévint-il gentiment.

-Quoi ? feignai-je l'innocence.

Etait-ce ma faute si son corps me rendait insatiable ?

Il plia le coude sous ma tête et sa main vint s'enfouir dans mes cheveux, massant mon crâne agréablement.

-Mhumm, marmonnai-je en fermant les yeux.

-Peter ne va pas tarder.

Je sursautai en entendant la voix d'Antonia et j'ouvris les yeux pour voir qu'elle avait une main devant les siens pour éviter de nous regarder.

-Bella? demanda Jasper et je tournai la tête pour voir de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

-On doit s'habiller, soupirai-je à contre-coeur.

-Dieu merci, soupira Antonia et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire ce qui piqua d'autant plus la curiosité de Jasper.

-Je te promets de tout t'expliquer mais on doit se rhabiller au cas où Peter déciderait encore une fois que ce "n'est pas le moment".

Je m'étais levée et j'avais mimé les guillemets. J'enfilai mes sous-vêtements et lui tournai le dos pour mettre mon pantalon, malheureusement mon t-shirt était déchiré et la chemise que Peter m'avait filé n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

-Tiens, dit Jasper en arrivant derrière moi.

Je pris son t-shirt et l'enfilai sans poser de question. J'étais assez complexée qu'il ait pu voir ma cicatrice tout à l'heure je ne voulais pas être plus mal à l'aise encore en restant en soutien-gorge.

-Au fait, chuchota-t-il sensuellement dans le creux de mon oreille, joli tatouage, je regrette de ne le voir que maintenant sinon je l'aurais fait avec plaisir.

Je me mis à rire et je me rendis compte que c'était la première fois depuis mon réveil que je me sentais aussi bien.

Comme toujours, Char avait raison et le sexe aidait beaucoup à gérer les frustrations.

-C'est une promesse soldat ? le taquinai-je toujours à propos du tatouage sur le haut de ma fesse droite.

-C'est un serment, grogna-t-il en me retournant pour attaquer mes lèvres avec les siennes.

-Et c'est reparti… s'agaça Antonia.

Elle avait raison, si nous poursuivions dans cette voie, rien ne nous arrêterait et l'idée que Peter débarque et me voit nue calma mes ardeurs les plus puissantes.

Je n'eus aucun mal à le repousser étant donné que j'étais plus forte que lui et je me reculai pour laisser une distance règlementaire entre nous. Il était torse nu et je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais tenir alors que mon désir de lui ne semblait jamais s'éteindre.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, plaisanta Antonia en louchant sur le torse nu de Jasper et je grognai dans sa direction pour la prévenir d'arrêter son manège.

Elle leva les mains innocemment.

-Je parlais de Martiko ! déclara-t-elle avant de disparaître pour nous laisser seuls.

-Pourquoi cette jalousie tout à coup ? questionna Jasper en se rapprochant mais je levai un doigt pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas aller plus loin.

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer, dis-je ne prenant une grande inspiration.

Je commençai à faire les cent pas dans la clairière qu'il avait créée un peu plus tôt dans la journée tandis qu'il s'assit contre un tronc d'arbre pour me laisser le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête.

-Tu vas me prendre pour une folle, soupirai-je finalement avant de me lancer.

Et je lui racontais tout. Tout ce qui m'était arrivé après leur départ. Mon rapprochement de Jacob et l'attaque de Victoria, comment Sam m'avait sauvé la vie en marquant mon dos. Comment Léah était morte elle aussi peu après lui. Je lui racontai que j'avais atterri à LA et comment j'avais rencontré Patrick. Je sentis sa jalousie à plusieurs reprises au fil de mon récit mais je ne me laissai pas distraire, j'avais toute l'éternité pour le rassurer. Je lui parlai ensuite des rêves que j'avais d'une autre vie que la mienne, tellement différente et pourtant si familière. Je passai un moment à expliquer du mieux que je pouvais cette prophétie qui m'avait été révélée par Peter un an plus tôt sans réellement entrer dans les détails des marques.

-Tu veux dire que son esprit est en toi ?

-Quelque chose comme ça oui, grimaçai-je.

Y avait-il un bon moment pour dire à son âme-soeur qu'on voyait des esprits comme on le voyait lui ?

-A quel point est-elle en toi ? Et d'ailleurs y a-t-il toujours une toi ? demanda-t-il en se levant. Etait-ce elle qui m'évitait ? Ou bien toi ? A quel moment étais-je avec toi ? Ou elle ?

Je voyais bien qu'il luttait pour ne pas s'énerver mais je ne saisissais pas bien pourquoi ce sentiment. Il semblait… trahi ? Et je compris immédiatement ce dont il avait peur. Il craignait que je ne fusse pas pleinement moi depuis mon réveil et je ne pouvais pas le laisser croire ça.

-Jasper, l'appelai-je en me collant à lui. J'aimerais avoir l'excuse d'Antonia pour mon comportement depuis mon réveil mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'était moi, soufflai-je en passant mes bras derrière son dos, ça a toujours été moi.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de me rendre mon étreinte et j'étais au premier rang de son changement d'émotion, la peur laissa la place à l'incertitude qui disparut au profit du soulagement.

-Elle n'est pas en moi à proprement parler, essayai-je d'expliquer. J'ai ses souvenirs, je peux ressentir ses émotions comme si c'étaient les miennes mais elle est un être complètement à part. Je sais où elle termine et où je commence, précisai-je.

Je lui parlais alors de ce qu'il s'était passé au cours de ma transformation, ce qu'elle m'avait montré et les raisons qu'elle avait évoquées pour expliquer le fait que je n'avais pas souffert du changement.

-Au début de mon réveil, j'avais sa voix dans ma tête, mais au bout de quelques heures, je pouvais la voir, l'entendre et la toucher comme si elle était encore en vie, finis-je par conclure.

-Elle est là ? s'étonna-t-il et je savais qu'il scannait les alentours à la recherche d'un signe de sa présence.

-Non, elle nous a laissés seuls, mais elle était là tout à l'heure.

-Quand tu as sursauté, réalisa-t-il alors et j'acquiesçai. Quand tu as ri ?

-Oui, soupirai-je en attendant qu'il réalise à quel point j'étais cinglée et qu'il ne voulait pas d'une incapable déformée avec un grain dans la tête.

-Et la jalousie ? demanda-t-il en se décollant de moi pour pouvoir voir mon visage.

-Elle était en train de loucher sur ton torse d'un air rêveur ? avouai-je même si ça sonnait plus comme une question.

Il se mit à rire avant de m'embrasser passionnément et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes. Ses mains descendirent dans mon dos, puis mes fesses pour ensuite se poser sur mes cuisses pour m'aider à décoller les pieds du sol.

-Hum hum, toussa Peter.

Je savais que nous l'avions tous les deux entendu mais j'étais trop bien pour bouger. Je sentis Jasper sourire tout contre ma bouche mais il n'arrêta pas de m'embrasser pour autant et sa langue commença à caresser la mienne avec envie.

-Putain Major c'est ma petite soeur que tu molestes, chouina Peter.

Jasper grogna et je couinai à la sensation que le grondement provoquait dans tout mon corps. Il m'embrassa ensuite sur le menton et suivit la ligne de ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon oreille.

-Ignore-le, il finira par partir, chuchota-t-il avant de reprendre ses baisers humides sur ma peau.

Je jetai la tête en arrière pour lui donner plus d'accès et le geste anodin au départ, m'obligea à cambrer mon bassin ce qui donna une toute nouvelle dimension à nos caresses.

-Alice a eu une vision! hurla Peter.

Rien de tel que de parler de l'ex compagne de ton homme pour refroidir l'ambiance, pire qu'une douche glacée.

-Vraiment un coup bas, grondai-je Peter alors que Jasper posait son front contre le mien pour terminer de se calmer.

Je pris appui sur ses épaules pour démêler mes jambes autour de ses hanches et posai mes pieds au sol.

La seconde d'après, Charlotte était arrivée et avait mis une baffe derrière la tête de son mari.

-Merci Char, rigolai-je alors que Peter pestait dans son coin.

-Toujours Bella, me sourit-elle, toujours.

Elle m'examina de la tête aux pieds et je vis toute l'inquiétude dans son regard.

-Je vais bien, leur dis-je alors que Jasper baissait la tête honteux. Très bien même.

J'appuyai mes paroles par une caresse sur sa joue qui l'obligea à lever les yeux sur moi et je déposai un petit baiser sur ses lèvres pour finir de le rassurer.

-Le Major… commença Charlotte mais Peter la coupa immédiatement:

-Si elle te dit qu'elle va bien c'est qu'elle va bien.

Instinctivement il s'était placé un peu devant elle et je souris lorsque je me rendis compte que Jasper avait adopté la même position que lui devant moi.

-Le Major voulait seulement être sûr que je n'étais pas blessée, expliquai-je à mes amis tout en attrapant le bras de Jasper pour calmer la tension que son corps émettait.

Charlotte eut le mérite de lui faire un sourire repentant auquel il opina doucement avant de se détendre et de passer un bras autour de mes hanches. Je me laissai aller contre lui et posai ma tête sur son torse. Son odeur m'intoxiquait et j'avais du mal à me rappeler que nous n'étions pas seuls. Il sentait encore le parfum de nos ébats et son odeur mélangée à la mienne me rendait complètement folle.

-Pas le moment Bella, me prévint Antonia et j'ouvris les yeux, me rendant compte qu'ils me regardaient tous les quatre en attendant que je me reprenne.

Je pris une grande inspiration en regardant Jasper mais c'était la pire des idées à ce moment-là. Son regard était noir, j'étais sûre qu'il reflétait la même envie que le mien et je ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de gémir lorsque nos odeurs mélangées mirent tous mes sens en alerte.

Antonia posa une main sur mon épaule et, bien que je n'aimais pas qu'elle se serve de son pouvoir sur moi, je lui envoyai un regard empli de gratitude lorsque je fus calmée grâce à elle.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Antonia a un pouvoir similaire au mien, répondis-je à la question restée en suspens de Jasper qui avait dû sentir mon changement d'émotion.

-Elle est là ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de nous.

-Juste là, montrai-je en me décalant pour prendre la main d'Antonia dans la mienne.

-Salut Jasper, ronronna-t-elle et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui grogner dessus en guise d'avertissement ce qui fit rire les trois vampires autour de moi.

Il est à moi, hurlai-je dans ma tête et elle s'amusa de ma réaction.

-Je sais Bella mais regarde à quel point il est fier de te sentir aussi jalouse et possessive, rit-elle en me montrant Jasper du menton.

Et elle avait raison, il avait un énorme sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants.

-Et ça te fait rire, toi, le taquinai-je gentiment.

Il resserra sa prise autour de moi et m'embrassa doucement.

-Rien qu'à toi, murmura-t-il finalement tout contre mes lèvres.

-Quand vous aurez fini on pourra peut-être parler de ce qui m'amène.

Peter avait parlé sèchement mais je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant dans ses paroles. Et lorsque je levai les yeux pour le regarder, je vis qu'il luttait contre le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître au coin de ses lèvres. Char par contre ne retint pas du tout son enthousiasme et nous fonça dessus pour nous engouffrer, Jasper et moi, dans une énorme étreinte dont elle seule avait le secret.

-Comme je le disais avant que vous ne deveniez complètement niais tous les deux, commença Peter quelques minutes plus tard, Alice a eu une vision.

Nous étions revenus à la clairière où se déroulaient tous nos entraînements et nous étions assis tous les cinq en cercle . Bien que je sois la seule à pouvoir interagir avec Antonia, ils lui avaient laissé une place à mes côtés pour qu'elle puisse participer également. Et ce petit geste me faisait les aimer encore plus.

-Tu as une belle famille, me dit cette dernière en échos à mes pensées.

-Et tu en fais partie, répondis-je à haute voix pour la première fois depuis mon réveil.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous au courant je n'avais pas à me cacher ni à parler dans ma tête pour ne pas passer pour une folle. Antonia prit ma main dans la sienne et me sourit, reconnaissante de mes paroles. Même si elle savait ce que je ressentais pour elle, le fait de l'admettre à haute voix représentait beaucoup pour elle qui avait passé plus d'un siècle seule, son esprit incapable de rejoindre ceux qu'elle aimait à cause de la prophétie.

Parfois je me demandais si le sacrifice en valait la peine.

-Alice a eu une vision peu après que vous soyez partis, poursuivit Peter. J'attendais que tu lui expliques tout avant de venir vous… interrompre, grimaça-t-il. Les Volturi nous ont trouvés et seront là pour la prochaine pleine lune.

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, je me raidis et levai les yeux sur lui.

-Non, déclarai-je d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à une quelconque argumentation.

-Bella…

-Il en est hors de question Peter, grondai-je sans le laisser continuer sa phrase. Je sais ce que tu vas me demander de faire et je ne veux pas !

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? demanda Jasper et je soupirai parce que j'avais volontairement omis de lui parler de ça.

-Tu ne lui as pas tout dit, s'étonna Peter.

-Non pas cette partie de la prophétie, elle ne me semblait pas si importante par rapport au reste, finis-je par avouer.

Comment lui expliquer maintenant ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit comment Antonia avait aimé trois êtres surnaturels, commençai-je à expliquer en me tournant vers lui.

-Un métamorphe, un loup-garou et un vampire, acquiesça-t-il.

-Le sortilège qu'Elaïa a lancé pour que son esprit renaîsse implique un être surnaturel portant la marque des trois. Tu étais là lorsque James m'a mordue...

Je lui laissai le temps de digérer l'information que je venais de lui balancer et, lorsqu'il opina, je poursuivis:

-Et tu as vu la marque des métamorphes, dis-je difficilement.

De nouveau il acquiesça non sans avoir pris le soin de me prendre la main avant en guise de soutien.

-J'ai aussi été mordue par un loup-garou, avouai-je finalement en levant mes cheveux pour lui montrer la fine ligne au niveau de mon épaule.

Cette cicatrice était très petite comparée aux autres et était difficilement visible si on ne savait pas ce que l'on cherchait.

-Un loup-garou ? s'emporta-t-il en se levant brutalement.

-Pourquoi tous les vampires les considèrent comme des bêtes viles et sanguinaires ? s'énerva Antonia à côté de moi.

-Parce ce qu'ils n'en ont jamais vus, tout ce qu'ils connaissent d'eux ce sont les rumeurs rapportées par les Volturi, soupirai-je sans quitter Jasper des yeux pour autant.

Je voyais qu'il essayait de se calmer pour éviter de reproduire la même scène que tout à l'heure et, même si je n'étais pas opposée à ce qu'il se change en homme des cavernes pour me faire l'amour des heures durant, ce n'était pas le moment. Il grogna lorsqu'il perçut mon désir et je m'excusai très vite avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

-C'est Patrick n'est-ce pas ?

-Et Julia, confirmai-je.

-Peter a raison, si les Volturi les pensent exterminés, ils pourraient nous donner un énorme avantage tactique.

Peter renifla fièrement mais je n'en démordis pas pour autant:

-Il est hors de question que je les mêle à cette histoire. Ce ne sont pas des combattants, c'est une barista et un agent immobilier. Ils n'ont rien à faire dans cette guerre.

J'avais essayé de rester calme mais le simple fait qu'ils veuillent que j'utilise mes amis à des fins stratégiques m'obligea à hausser le ton sur la dernière partie de ma phrase.

-Est-ce qu'ils vivent en meute ? demanda Jasper pour personne en particulier mais je répondis quand même.

-Ils ne savent même pas que je connais leur existence, ils pensent que je suis morte, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont ils vivent !

-Si les Volturi nous battent, ils seront de toute façon exposés, essaya de rationaliser Peter.

-Pas si Charlotte les efface de nos mémoires, ce n'est que nous quatre, plaidai-je en regardant mon amie d'un air suppliant.

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas altérer ma propre mémoire Bella, grimaça-t-elle désolée.

-Bella, murmura Antonia pour attirer mon attention, si Vircolac avait eu l'opportunité de faire quelque chose pour moi, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde. Tu détestes qu'Edward ait fait tous les choix pour toi à une époque, tu dois au moins à Patrick et Julia de décider pour eux-même ce qu'ils veulent faire.

Je râlai à la fin de sa tirade. Ca me coûtait ne serait-ce que d'y penser mais elle avait raison. J'avais toujours détesté qu'on prenne les décisions à ma place ou qu'on choisisse "de me protéger" malgré moi et j'étais en train de faire pareil pour Patrick et Julia. Je pouvais bien sûr argumenter que la situation était différente, que leurs vies étaient en jeu mais c'était exactement dans le même genre de circonstance qu'Edward m'avait quittée. Il craignait pour ma vie et pensait que m'abandonner était la meilleure des solutions.

Et à la lumière des événements d'aujourd'hui, de ce que me demandaient Peter et Jasper et des paroles d'Antonia, je voyais la décision d'Edward d'un tout nouvel oeil.

Pour la première fois, je me mettais à sa place et j'avais l'impression d'être acculée. Si j'écoutais mon coeur, je savais très bien ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais été lui et je réalisais maintenant qu'il était difficile de lui en vouloir alors que je fonctionnais de la même manière devant les mêmes cartes.

-J'irai leur parler, annonçai-je alors que Peter allait commencer son argumentaire pour me convaincre, mais je ne les obligerai pas à se battre à nos côtés s'ils ne le veulent pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? demanda Peter après m'avoir fait un signe de tête pour me dire qu'il avait compris mes conditions.

-Antonia.

/-/-/

Depuis que je savais que j'avais réussi à abaisser complètement mon bouclier et permettre à Alice d'avoir une vision, j'essayais sans relâche. Evidemment, le cadre n'était pas le même, je n'étais pas nue dans les bras de Jasper mais bel et bien habillée dans le bureau de Carlisle face à la fameuse peinture des Volturi.

J'essayai de me rappeler ce que j'avais ressenti au moment où mon bouclier avait été relégué au second plan mais je n'arrivais pas à retrouver les sensations autre que le désir et l'envie.

Je le sentis arriver bien avant qu'il soit devant moi et ma concentration se brisa lorsque je me rendis compte que cette fois je n'échapperais pas à la conversation. Jasper n'avait pas été le seul que j'avais évité depuis mon réveil et aujourd'hui était apparemment la journée des confrontations.

J'ouvris les yeux et soupirai lorsque je le vis debout, droit comme un i, en face de moi.

-Alice ne peut pas voir les loups non plus, dit-il, sorti de nulle part et je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir exactement. Tu te rappelles le soir où nous avons discuté du plan ?

-Tu veux dire le soir où vous avez saccagé mon café ? ironisai-je et il grimaça devant mon reproche.

-Ce soir-là oui. J'ai dit que l'odeur de ton sang était différente, comme teintée ?

-Je me rappelle oui mais je ne vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec les visions d'Alice.

-Ton sang avait l'odeur de Jacob, enfin pas lui exactement, mais celui de la meute, comme si toi aussi tu avais les gènes en toi.

-Je n'ai pas une once de sang Quileute en moi Edward, m'agaçai-je.

Ne pouvait-il pas être direct une seule fois dans sa vie et en venir au fait ? Pourquoi était-il toujours obligé de tourner autour du pot ?

-Alice ne voyait que des bribes de ta vie quand tu as commencé à fréquenter Jacob car elle ne peut pas voir les loups et ne te voyait pas quand tu étais avec eux. C'est aussi pour ça qu'elle a cru que tu étais morte, parce qu'elle n'a pas vu qu'il te sauvait la vie. Elle a vu le peu de ton futur qu'elle percevait disparaître et a pensé que tu venais de mourir.

Il me laissa quelques secondes pour réfléchir. Il s'avança vers moi et hésita avant de finalement s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le canapé que j'avais tourné pour qu'il soit en face de la peinture représentant les Volturi.

-Du coup elle aurait dû pouvoir me voir quand j'ai quitté Forks, les loups ne m'ont pas suivie à L.A.

-J'ai compris en voyant ta cicatrice, dit-il hésitant et je voyais qu'il prenait sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la journée.

-Sam m'a sauvé la vie et cette marque ne sera jamais à la hauteur du sacrifice qu'il a fait pour moi ce jour-là.

J'avais besoin qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pouvait pas agir comme un être vengeur envers les loups. Si je portais les stigmates des griffes de Sam dans ma peau, c'était grâce à elles que j'étais restée en vie aussi longtemps.

-Je sais, soupira-t-il, Jacob m'a montré ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Une fois que tu nous as calmés, nous avons pu discuter sereinement et je te promets que je ne m'en prendrais jamais plus à eux sur un coup de sang. Je déteste avoir perdu le contrôle à ce point mais lorsque j'ai vu les marques, dit-il en grinçant des dents, j'ai vu rouge et je m'en excuse.

Je fis un mouvement de tête pour lui montrer que je comprenais et que son emportement était pardonné pour cette fois.

-Quel rapport entre les visions d'Alice et ma cicatrice ?

-C'est juste une théorie mais je pense qu'en te griffant, Sam t'a transmis un peu de son essence et c'est ce qui a bloqué Alice la plupart du temps toutes ces années et c'est ce qui a, je pense, dit-il en hésitant sur les mots à employer, terni ton sang ?

-Mhumm, marmonnai-je en tournant la tête vers la peinture.

-Mhumm ? demanda-t-il pour savoir ce que je voulais dire exactement et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire sachant que mon manque d'élocution le déstabilisait toujours autant.

Et oui, difficile de décrypter le langage corporel lorsqu'on a pris l'habitude de se reposer sur ses capacités de télépathe.

-Tu es dure avec lui, s'amusa Antonia en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir à côté d'Edward. Le pauvre, regarde-moi cette petite bouille adorable et cette moue qu'il fait avec sa bouche.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'exploser de rire lorsqu'elle essaya de l'imiter en se pinçant l'arrête du nez comme il avait tant l'habitude de le faire.

-Content de t'amuser, se vexa-t-il en commençant à se lever mais je posai ma main sur son avant-bras pour le retenir.

-Je ne me moque pas de ta théorie, précisai-je.

-Mais tu te moques de moi.

Ce n'était pas une question alors je restai muette, ce qui l'agaça d'autant plus.

-Si tu veux les réponses Edward, il faut poser les questions.

-Pourquoi te moques-tu ? demanda-t-il réticent.

-Parce que tu t'énerves tout seul de ne pas pouvoir lire dans mes pensées et que ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs, souris-je en le sentant se détendre immédiatement à côté de moi.

Persuadée qu'il n'essaierait plus de partir, j'enlevai ma main de son bras.

-Tu en as ? questionna-t-il curieux.

-De quoi ? Des bons souvenirs ?

-Oui.

-Bien sûr, soupirai-je. Il n'y a que la fin qui craignait, avouai-je sans aucune amertume. Le reste était plutôt merveilleux.

Nous restâmes en silence quelques secondes puis je souris en rajoutant:

-A part le moment où un clan de vampire voulait ma peau.

-C'est un peu l'histoire de ta vie, souffla-t-il en me donnant un coup de coude et j'explosai de rire.

-Est-ce que tu viens de faire une blague ? demandai-je une fois calmée.

-J'ai mes moments, me sourit-il en haussant les sourcils.

C'était la première fois que je le regardais réellement depuis qu'il était revenu dans ma vie. Enfin, pour être honnête, c'était la première fois que je le regardais sans cette rancoeur qui me rongeait chaque fois que je pensais à lui. Je vis beaucoup de tendresse dans son regard et si mon coeur pouvait encore battre, il se serait serré à l'idée qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour moi. Des sentiments que je ne serai jamais capable de lui retourner. J'avais bon espoir après cette conversation, d'autant plus en réalisant qu'à sa place, six ans plus tôt, j'aurais pris exactement la même décision que lui, qu'on pourrait être amis un jour. On avait l'éternité pour apprendre à l'être mais ça n'irait jamais plus loin. Il y avait bien trop de vécu et de ressentiment de mon côté et bien trop d'amour du sien pour que ça devienne plus qu'une amitié entre nous.

Je repensai à la théorie d'Antonia sur les âmes soeurs, au fait que mon âme ait changé pour s'accorder avec celle de Jasper et je me demandai ce qu'il se serait passé si Edward ne m'avait jamais quittée. Mon âme se serait-elle façonnée pour être la parfaite moitié de la sienne ? Ou aurais-je tout de même trouvé ma place auprès de Jasper ?

-Pourquoi tu viens ici ?

-Je viens pour réfléchir, avouai-je. Tout le monde ici semble réticent à l'idée d'être dans la même pièce que ces trois-là, même en peinture, dis-je en montrant les Volturi sur le tableau, et j'essaie aussi de lever mon bouclier pour qu'Alice puisse voir quelque chose mais si je comprends bien, avec les loups impliqués, c'est peine perdue.

-Tu as tout compris, soupira-t-il en se tournant à son tour vers le tableau.

-J'ai mes moments, plaisantai-je en réutilisant ses propres paroles.

/-/-/

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Jasper en levant le nez de son livre lorsque j'entrai dans notre chambre.

-Ca va, soupirai-je en me dirigeant directement vers le lit pour m'y étaler de tout mon long.

Il resta assis dans son fauteuil de l'autre côté de la pièce mais je sentais son regard sur moi et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Ma tête était enfouie dans le coussin qui portait son odeur, je l'avais pris dans mes bras sans même m'en rendre compte.

-Il avait besoin de cette conversation, annonça-t-il en sachant très bien que je comprenais ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Moi aussi, avouai-je plus à moi-même que pour lui. Je crois que la situation dans laquelle je me trouve avec Patrick et Julia a mis les événements avec Edward en perspective. Je lui en veux toujours d'être parti comme ça en emportant les êtres que je considérais comme ma famille avec lui, mais aujourd'hui, je peux comprendre son raisonnement.

Et ce fut la fin de cette conversation. Il se leva et s'avança vers le lit et je le sentis s'allonger à mes côtés. Je me tournai un peu pour coller mon dos contre son torse. Il put alors me prendre dans ses bras et je soupirai d'aise.

-Ca ne te manque pas de dormir ? J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau n'arrivera jamais à tenir pour toujours vu la façon dont je le malmène. J'ai besoin d'une pause mais il ne s'arrête jamais, j'ai l'impression de devenir folle, chuchotai-je alors qu'il passait un bras sous ma tête et l'autre vint s'enrouler autour de mon ventre.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir dormi un jour mais je sais ce qu'on ressent, murmura-t-il avant de m'envoyer une dose de calme qui me fit sourire tendrement et fermer les yeux.

Mon cerveau trouva enfin un moment de répit et, même si mes sens étaient toujours en alerte, je savais où j'étais et avec qui, j'étais sereine et rien d'autre ne comptait à cet instant.

-Mmhmm, marmonnai-je en me laissant aller dans l'engourdissement du demi-sommeil qu'il provoquait volontairement.

-Repose-toi, je suis là, souffla-t-il à mon oreille et j'avais la sensation qu'il était loin mais je fus rassurée lorsque je sentis ses bras me serrer plus fort contre lui.

La sensation de somnolence se dissipa petit à petit et, doucement, je repris conscience du monde réel.

-Merci, marmonnai-je sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

-Je te promets de recommencer à chaque fois que tu en auras besoin mais là, nous devons descendre. Les Denali viennent d'arriver, dit-il en déposant de légers baisers dans mon cou et sur ma joue pour m'aider à me réveiller progressivement.

-J'ai un regret de ma vie d'humaine, avouai-je en m'étirant même si je n'en avais pas besoin, c'était plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

-Lequel ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Il sentait très bien de par mes humeurs que ce n'était pas un grand regret à proprement parler. C'était plutôt quelque chose que j'aurais aimé faire avec lui mais que je n'avais malheureusement pas eu l'occasion.

-J'aurais aimé me réveiller au moins une fois à tes côtés en étant encore humaine.

Il grimaça et je ne pus m'empêcher de le questionner sur la raison:

-Qu'est-ce qui te dégoûte à ce point-là ?

-Bella, dit-il très sérieusement, j'ai déjà senti l'haleine humaine au réveil et ce n'est pas un souvenir de toi que j'aurais eu envie d'avoir pour le reste de l'éternité.

-Hey ! m'offusquai-je en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se lever.

Il se mit à rire et je ne pus qu'en faire autant. Il avait raison. L'haleine du matin n'était décidément pas quelque chose que j'avais envie qu'il se rappelle de moi pour l'éternité.

-Allez ma marmotte, on est attendu en bas, se calma-t-il en tendant son bras pour m'aider à me lever du lit.

Je grognai pour la forme et pris sa main. Il me réceptionna dans ses bras et m'embrassa avec fougue et passion.

-Je n'aurais jamais fait ça si tu avais été encore humaine et que tu venais de te réveiller.

-Aucun regret alors, marmonnai-je en souriant malicieusement avant d'approfondir notre baiser.

Emmett nous interrompit en frappant tellement violemment à la porte de notre chambre que je me demandai comment elle n'était pas tombée sous le choc.

-On arrive! grondai-je alors pour qu'il arrête et je l'entendis partir en riant, content de son petit effet.

 _Un vrai gamin, pire que Peter !_ pensai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée, dit-il en posant son front contre le mien, je t'emmène loin de toute civilisation, rien que toi et moi, nus de préférence et personne à des centaines de kilomètres à la ronde.

-C'est une promesse, soldat ? ris-je en repensant à notre moment d'intimité un peu plus tôt dans la forêt.

-C'est un serment Bella, sourit-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.

* * *

 **On devrait reprendre les choses sérieuses dans le prochain normalement mais même si on dirait qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, il y a des points importants dans ce chapitre. Il est aussi un peu plus court que les autres, je sais pas trop comment je me suis débrouillée… m'enfin pas bien grave comme ça, vous avez le temps de me laisser un petit mot :D**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je sais que vous n'aimez pas Edichou mais le pauvre faut se mettre à sa place un peu lol^^**

 **Allez je vous embête pas plus, je vous souhaite un bon week-end, de bonnes vacances ou une bonne rentrée !**

 **Bisous^^**


	22. Chapitre 21

**Bonsoir !**

 **Je sais ça fait un bail mais ça arrive c'est le principal, non ? Avant de me faire insulter, j'ai une vie, ma correctrice aussi et en ce moment, on a toutes les deux autre chose à penser. En ce qui me concerne et sans entrer dans les détails, je me suis fait opérer mardi de la hanche du coup la position assise est très douloureuse en ce moment alors me poser sur mon ordi plus de quelques minutes est quasi impossible ou alors bien shootée aux anti-douleurs ;)**

 **Ca ira mieux d'ici quelques jours j'espère parce qu'écrire me manque beaucoup !**

 **Le chapitre suivant est déjà commencé, même si j'en suis pas très satisfaite pour l'instant. Je me demande, vu le peu de réaction de votre part, si je vais pas raccourcir tout ça et me diriger vers la fin un peu plus vite que prévu.**

 **Allez j'arrête de vous embêter et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

LA PROPHÉTIE D'ANTONIA

Chapitre 21

/-/-/

Notre baiser fut très vite interrompu par des cris et des bruits d'objets brisés.

-Allons-y, soupira Jasper en m'entraînant à contre coeur par la main.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, je pus entendre ce qu'il se passait en bas. Une femme avait l'air très en colère pour ne pas dire complètement hystérique.

-Ils ont tué mon compagnon ! hurla-t-elle alors que nous descendions les escaliers.

Edward tentait de la raisonner:

-Irina, Laurent a essayé de tuer Bella pour le compte de Victoria, ils lui ont seulement sauvé la vie !

C'était donc la compagne de Laurent, je savais qu'il était parti chez les Denali après l'attaque mais je n'étais pas au courant qu'il avait trouvé son âme soeur là-bas.

-Et à qui la faute Edward ? grogna-t-elle. Elle connaissait le secret, elle n'aurait jamais dû rester humaine !

-Crois-moi je regrette chaque jour cette décision ! hurla-t-il encore plus fort qu'elle alors que Jasper et moi entrâmes dans le salon main dans la main.

Le silence se fit immédiatement et toute l'attention se porta sur moi ce qui me mit fort mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour, réussis-je à dire d'une voix assurée.

-Et elle est là aussi! s'exclama celle que je devinai être Irina.

-Bien sûr qu'elle est là, c'est pour elle qu'on vous a demandé de venir, soupira Edward en essayant de se calmer.

Irina se tourna alors vers une grande femme blonde qui lui lança un regard d'excuse avant de lui expliquer:

-Si je t'avais dit exactement pourquoi nous venions, tu ne nous aurais jamais suivis.

La blonde s'avança alors vers Irina et leva le bras pour la réconforter mais cette dernière se recula menaçante.

-NE. ME. TOUCHE. PAS. TANYA!

Et elle partit vers la forêt non sans avoir renversé quelques objets dans sa hâte.

-Je suis désolée pour Irina, la perte de Laurent lui a causé beaucoup de peine. Elle n'est plus la même depuis. Et j'étais loin de me douter que les responsables seraient là aujourd'hui, finit-elle par dire en jetant un oeil à Jacob et Jared qui étaient dans un coin de la pièce.

Elle ramassa alors un vase qui ne s'était miraculeusement pas brisé en tombant par terre et le replaça sur l'étagère.

-Je suis Tanya, dit-elle finalement en se postant devant moi. Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance Bella, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, sourit-elle en se tournant vers Edward qui leva les yeux au ciel. Et voici ma famille, Eleazar, Carmen, Kate et... Irina bien sûr.

Je vis de la douleur dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle prononça le prénom de sa soeur et j'eus de la peine pour elle. Au fond, je ne lui en voulais pas. Comment le pourrais-je alors que je savais ce que la perte d'un compagnon pouvait provoquer? J'avais vécu la détresse et le désespoir de Martiko alors qu'il savait qu'un jour Antonia lui reviendrait. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on savait que les choses étaient définitives.

-Je suis ravie de tous vous rencontrer, dis-je en tendant la main à Tanya, j'ai moi aussi beaucoup entendu parler de vous. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de tous apprendre à nous connaître.

J'espérais que s'ils arrivaient à dépasser leurs a priori vis à vis des loups, ils pourraient s'apprécier. Ou du moins réussir à se tolérer. Tanya me sourit et les trois autres vinrent me saluer à leur tour.

-Il paraît que les pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas sur toi, déclara celle que Tanya avait désigné comme étant Kate.

-C'est un bouclier Kate, confirma Eleazar, mais il y a quelque chose d'autre, réfléchit-il sans me quitter des yeux. Quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant…

Je fronçai les sourcils me demandant comment il pouvait savoir ça.

-Eleazar est capable de déceler les capacités humaines et vampiriques, expliqua alors Carlisle.

-Ton bouclier est très puissant mais il y a une sorte d'aura autour de toi que je n'ai jamais vue avant.

Je souris doucement, sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait d'Antonia. Mais comme nous avions convenu lors de notre réunion impromptue dans la forêt avec Peter, Charlotte et Jasper de garder l'existence d'Antonia secrète, je fis comme si je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait.

-Est-ce que tu sens ça ? demanda Kate en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

-Sentir quoi ?

-Oh oui, c'est un bouclier, sourit-elle fière d'elle. Tu serais en train de te tortiller de douleur autrement. Peux-tu projeter ? Protéger quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers Jasper.

-Elle n'en a pas besoin avec moi, intervint ce dernier en se décalant pour forcer son contact.

Encore une fois, il ne se passa absolument rien.

-Quelle chance! s'exclama Emmett. La dernière fois j'ai bien cru qu'elle m'avait grillé le cerveau pour de bon !

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec le fait que ton cerveau soit grillé Emmett, plaisanta Kate. Peux-tu protéger quelqu'un d'autre que Jasper ?

-Normalement oui.

-Peter ? demanda Kate et ce dernier s'avança en grimaçant.

Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que pouvait faire le pouvoir de Kate mais vu la façon dont ils en parlaient, ça n'avait pas l'air très agréable. Peter ferma les yeux et serra les dents tandis que Kate attendait que je lui dise que j'étais prête.

Je jetai un regard à Jasper qui comprit tout de suite ce que j'allais faire et hochai la tête pour dire à Kate qu'elle pouvait toucher Peter.

-PUTAIN BELLAAAAAA ! hurla-t-il alors que je pouvais voir des minis éclairs passer de la main de Kate à la peau de son bras.

-Oups, dis-je en feignant l'innocence et tous les vampires et loups dans la pièce éclatèrent de rire, tellement bien que j'eus du mal à me retenir.

-Tu l'as fait exprès, m'accusa-t-il en reprenant ses esprits.

Il se frottait l'avant-bras et ça sentait un peu le cramé.

-Peut-être ? grimaçai-je en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il me surplomba de toute sa hauteur et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à voir s'il était énervé ou seulement vexé. Tout le monde arrêta de rire dans la pièce et l'atmosphère se tendit. C'était perceptible pour tous les êtres surnaturels. Du coin de l'oeil je vis Jake et Jared qui étaient assis dans un coin du salon, se lever discrètement et se rapprocher de nous. Je sentis Jasper essayer de me tirer en arrière par le t-shirt mais je ne bougeai pas. Peter n'allait pas me faire de mal, si ?

-Faut avouer que je méritais la décharge, concéda-t-il finalement avant de me prendre dans ses bras et la tension des derniers jours s'évanouit comme par magie. Je suis désolé d'être aussi dur envers toi, finit-il par me chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Je suis désolée aussi d'être une incapable et de te faire perdre ton temps.

-Bella, regarde-moi, dit-il en m'obligeant à lever la tête pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. Tu n'es pas une incapable et tu ne m'as jamais fait perdre mon temps, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçai pour lui faire plaisir mais je n'en croyais pas un mot.

-Je suis seulement frustré de ne pas en savoir plus sur ce qui nous attend. J'ai la sensation qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'important mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Charlotte et toi êtes les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie et je ne veux pas vous perdre.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Petey, soupirai-je alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour de moi.

/-/-/

Cela faisait deux jours que les Denali étaient à Forks et les choses se passaient plutôt bien au niveau de la cohabitation avec les loups. Irina n'était toujours pas revenue et sa famille commençait à s'inquiéter pour elle même s'ils essayaient de ne pas le montrer.

Eleazar était le plus curieux envers mes amis métamorphes. Il avait une âme scientifique, tout comme Carlisle, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de graviter autour des loups chaque fois qu'ils étaient présents. Il leur avait posé des centaines de questions et était particulièrement intéressé par le phénomène d'imprégnation qu'il comparait à celui de compagnonnage des vampires.

-Ta valise est prête ? me demanda Charlotte alors que je regardais les loups, les Denali et les Cullen discuter dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison.

Le temps était clément pour une fois et quelques rayons de soleil faisaient des apparitions de temps à autre et la vision des vampires scintillant était un spectacle dont je ne me lasserais jamais. C'était déjà magnifique avec mes yeux humains, là c'était carrément fascinant. Il y avait tout un spectre de couleurs qui était indétectable à l'oeil humain, des centaines de milliers de pigments qui pouvaient capter mon attention des heures durant.

-Bella ?

-Pardon Char, m'excusai-je, j'étais dans mes pensées. Oui, ma valise est prête même si je déteste toujours autant l'idée.

La pleine lune était dans deux semaines et comme nous en avions discuté, il était temps que j'aille demander de l'aide à Patrick et Julia. J'avais déjà prévenu Julia de notre venue, elle savait que je n'étais pas morte et au début elle avait cru à une mauvaise blague. J'avais passé près d'une demi-heure à lui prouver que c'était bien moi. S'en était suivi des dizaines de questions auxquelles je n'avais répondu que très vaguement. J'avais promis de tout lui expliquer lorsque je la verrais, ce qui serait plus tard dans la journée étant donné que je leur avais demandé de me rejoindre aux abords de Seattle.

Je n'avais pas encore testé ma résistance au sang humain, nous avions donc choisi un point de rencontre éloigné de toute civilisation. Jasper et Peter étaient comme des gosses à l'idée de camper dans la montagne. Je ne comprenais pas bien l'intérêt alors que nous ne dormions pas mais lorsque j'avais émis mes réticences je m'étais faite gentiment rembarrer par deux hommes complètement choqués.

-Tout va bien se passer, me rassura Antonia. Martiko disait que les loups-garous ne donnaient pas envie de manger.

-Ce n'est pas forcément ce qui me fait peur, répondis-je à voix haute étant donné que Char et moi étions seules dans la maison. Je sais que Peter, Char et Jasper m'empêcheront de leur faire du mal si je devais en arriver là. Non, ce qui me terrifie le plus c'est de les entraîner dans une guerre dont ils n'ont rien à faire.

-Ils y seront mêlés tôt ou tard Bella, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

-Je sais, soupirai-je. Il me tarde juste que toute cette histoire soit derrière nous.

 _Ou que nous soyons tous morts_ , pensai-je.

Si les Volturi accédaient à nos pensées, ils connaîtraient l'existence des loups-garous alors qu'ils pensaient les avoir exterminés. Et je savais que si nous ne parvenions pas à les battre, ils les chasseraient de nouveau pour les éliminer jusqu'au dernier.

Jasper arriva, se posta dans mon dos et passa ses bras autour de ma taille.

-Prête ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas vraiment mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

Nous avions passé des heures à parler stratégie et ils avaient fini de me convaincre que l'aide de Patrick et Julia nous serait précieuse. Déjà le fait que les Volturi les pensaient exterminés nous laissait l'effet de surprise, d'autant plus s'ils étaient aussi féroces que dans les souvenirs d'Antonia. Aucun de nous ne savait dans quoi nous mettions les pieds exactement, j'étais la seule à avoir aperçu un loup-garou dans les souvenirs d'Antonia même si je ne savais pas grand chose de cette espèce. Et comme Vircolac n'avait jamais été du genre bavard, Antonia n'était pas d'une grande aide non plus.

Jasper me sortit de mes pensées en m'embrassant tendrement dans le cou et je me tournai pour lui faire face, l'entourant de mes bras à mon tour. Sa présence en elle-même suffisait à m'apaiser et à concentrer mon attention sur autre chose que la menace qui pesait sur nous.

Il me prit alors la main et m'entraîna à l'extérieur. Peter et lui avaient apparemment chargé la voiture. Les Cullen, les Denali et les Quileute vinrent nous souhaiter un bon voyage et, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce que nous allions faire, personne n'avait osé contredire Peter lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il avait un de ses instincts.

Je m'installai à l'arrière avec Jasper et m'allongeai de tout mon long, la tête posée sur ses jambes. Il m'envoya des ondes calmes et je souris lorsqu'il me mit dans un état proche de l'endormissement tout en me massant le crâne du bout de ses doigts.

Je me laissai aller, je savais que je ne serais jamais plus en sécurité que dans cette voiture avec mon frère, ma soeur et mon âme-soeur. Sans oublier Antonia que je pouvais sentir au fond de moi.

Calme et rassurée, je profitai pleinement du don de mon amant.

/-/-/

-Bella, appela Jasper doucement tout en intensifiant ses caresses sur mon crâne.

Je pouvais presque toucher du bout des doigts son pouvoir lorsqu'il se rétracta. C'était comme si mon bouclier suivait ses mouvements et, sans ouvrir les yeux, j'avais l'impression de voir le calme et la sérénité retourner vers son propriétaire.

-On est arrivé, ajouta-t-il.

Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvris les yeux pour tomber sur son visage souriant.

-Hey, le saluai-je en souriant à mon tour.

-Hey.

-Il est l'heure Bella, nous interrompit Peter.

Je soupirai avant de me redresser et de sortir de la voiture.

-C'est parti, ajouta Antonia en se plaçant à ma gauche alors que Jasper s'était mis d'office à ma droite en me prenant la main.

Peter et Char restèrent en retrait pour ne pas effrayer mes amis. Nous ne savions pas vraiment comment ils allaient réagir, ce qui était également valable pour moi. Apparemment le sang de loup-garou n'était pas appétissant pour nous, vampires, mais je n'avais que les dires d'un vampire millénaire qui contrôlait parfaitement sa soif, j'avais tout de même des doutes quant à ma capacité à résister.

-Tu n'as pas voulu bouffer Jacob, me dit Antonia et je grimaçai au souvenir que j'avais de l'odeur de Jake la première fois que je l'avais revu avec mes nouveaux sens. Tu vas très bien t'en sortir, me rassura-t-elle alors que je retins ma respiration en entendant leur voiture arriver.

Patrick et Julia grognèrent de concert lorsqu'ils nous aperçurent. Patrick, qui était au volant, se gara face à nous et je vis ses mains serrer le volant au point que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches. Jamais je n'avais vu un regard aussi haineux sur son visage et je n'osais même pas regarder Julia qui avait toujours été plus véhémente que son frère.

-Ce n'est pas un piège, suppliai-je doucement en levant les mains pour paraître la moins agressive possible. Je vous promets, je veux juste vous parler et après vous déciderez si vous voulez partir ou rester et nous aider.

Deux grognements me répondirent mais je n'avais pas l'intention de les laisser m'intimider alors j'avançai d'un pas. Jasper me retint et je lui fis face, tournant volontairement le dos à Patrick et Julia. Je n'avais toujours pas respiré et me mettre dans une position aussi vulnérable allait contre tous mes instincts vampiriques.

-Tout va bien se passer, essayai-je de calmer Jasper mais il était à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle et de laisser le Major prendre le dessus et honnêtement, même si je comprenais pourquoi puisque sa compagne était en danger, ce n'était pas du tout le moment.

J'avais besoin que Patrick et Julia me fassent confiance, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avoir un vampire qui perdait le contrôle et passait en mode instinct.

-Antonia, appelai-je dans ma tête et celle-ci comprit immédiatement ce que je voulais.

Elle posa une main sur Jasper et je vis le calme revenir dans ses yeux. Il était toujours très tendu mais il me lâcha et me laissa avancer.

Je contrôlai tous mes gestes afin qu'ils soient les plus calmes possible. La tension était à son comble, Patrick n'avait toujours pas éteint le moteur du véhicule et était prêt à prendre la fuite à la première attaque de notre part.

-Jamais je ne pourrais vous faire de mal, essayai-je de les convaincre.

-Comment es-tu devenue l'une d'entre eux ?

-C'est ma destinée, expliquai-je, et c'est une très longue histoire. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité ?

J'avais été grandement blessée qu'ils ne m'aient pas dit ce qu'ils étaient, surtout venant de Patrick qui m'avait quittée justement parce qu'il me reprochait de le laisser à l'écart de ma vie. C'était bien sûr le cas et aujourd'hui je le comprenais d'autant plus que j'avais voulu les protéger en les laissant à l'écart de la situation avec les Volturi.

J'aperçus le visage de Patrick se détendre et je l'entendis soupirer avant d'éteindre le moteur de la voiture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais! s'exclama sa soeur à côté.

-C'est Bella.

-Ce sont quatre vampires !

-Regarde leurs yeux Julia, et rappelle-toi des légendes.

Je fronçai les sourcils et jetai un oeil derrière moi pour voir si Jasper, Peter, Charlotte et Antonia comprenaient quelque chose qui m'échappait mais ils semblaient aussi perdus que moi. J'avais tellement d'interrogations en tête que je ne savais pas par où commencer.

Du coin de l'oeil je vis alors Julia tourner la tête pour nous observer un à un. Je tentais une inspiration lorsque je sentis Jasper reprendre ma main dans la sienne et je me détendis immédiatement en réalisant qu'il n'y avait rien d'attirant dans leur odeur. Ni rien de repoussant non plus comme les Quileute.

-Pourquoi tes yeux sont rouges Bella ? demanda Julia en s'adressant à moi pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.

-Parce que je suis un nouveau-né, ils deviendront dorés avec le temps.

-C'est dû à quoi cette couleur or ? questionna alors Patrick.

-Les vampires qui se nourrissent de sang humains ont les yeux rouges, ceux qui se nourrissent de sang animal ont les yeux dorés. Les miens sont encore rouges à cause de mon sang humain qui coule encore dans mes veines mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'aient la même couleur que ceux de ma famille, dis-je en désignant les trois vampires qui m'entouraient.

Je n'entrai pas dans les détails concernant Peter et Charlotte, je savais qu'ils retourneraient très probablement à leur alimentation "normale" lorsque toute cette histoire serait terminée.

Patrick fut le premier à sortir de la voiture. Il garda tout de même ses distances et se posta juste devant le capot de leur véhicule. Julia émit un grondement sourd, à la limite entre un soupir d'agacement et un grognement, avant d'ouvrir la portière et de rejoindre son frère.

Je sentis immédiatement ma famille se détendre autour de moi. Même si je savais qu'ils resteraient sur leurs gardes jusqu'à la fin de cette conversation, j'appréciais le semblant de sérénité que leur posture encourageait.

-Vas-tu faire les présentations ? plaisanta Peter avant de s'avancer à mes côtés avec Charlotte.

Patrick et Julia se tendirent d'une façon qui aurait pu passer inaperçue si nous n'avions pas été des êtres surnaturels.

-Je vous ai déjà vus au café une fois, dit Julia en fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de se rappeler quand. C'était il y a plus d'un an !

-Patrick, Julia, voici Peter, Charlotte et Jasper, finis-je avec un sourire tendre pour ce dernier.

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit Bella ? s'offusqua Julia.

-Pour les mêmes raisons pour lesquelles vous ne m'avez rien dit je suppose, pour vous protéger, répondis-je.

-Mais ce n'était pas les premiers vampires que tu rencontrais, n'est-ce pas Bella ?

Sa demande était posée comme une question mais ce n'en était pas une. Il avait vu les photos des Cullen qu'Edward avait laissées dans mon plancher, il savait déjà ce qu'ils étaient.

-Non, répondis-je tout de même. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit quand tu as compris ? demandai-je peinée même si je savais qu'on ne pouvait rien changer aujourd'hui.

-Tu savais ?! gronda Julia en se tournant vers son frère.

-Je n'étais pas sûr à cent pour cent mais j'ai eu des doutes en voyant les photos d'Edward et de sa famille. Elle avait aussi une odeur différente lorsqu'elle est revenue à l'hôtel à Anchorage mais je n'avais encore jamais senti de vampire alors c'était difficile d'être certain, expliqua-t-il à sa soeur. Et je n'ai rien dit, soupira-t-il en me regardant, parce que j'espérais que tu finirais par m'en parler.

-Ce n'était pas mon secret à dévoiler, répondis-je peinée de ne pas avoir écouté Jake et de ne pas avoir fait confiance à Patrick.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé aujourd'hui ?

-Aujourd'hui, soupirai-je, vos vies sont en danger parce que nous sommes au courant de votre existence.

Et j'essayai de leur expliquer du mieux que je pouvais la situation dans laquelle nous étions tous, tout ça parce que je n'étais pas morte lorsque Edward était allé trouver les Volturi.

-Puisque tu es l'une des leurs maintenant, je ne vois pas en quoi la loi a été violée, intervint Julia lorsque je finis de leur raconter toute l'histoire.

-En partant d'Italie, nous leur avons sciemment menti, nous savions qu'elle était toujours en vie et nous n'avions aucune intention de la transformer. Les Volturi ne laisseront pas passer ce genre d'acte de rébellion, peu importe ce qu'elle est maintenant, expliqua Jasper.

Patrick fronça alors les sourcils.

-Ca n'explique toujours pas en quoi nous sommes concernés.

-Certains vampires ont des pouvoirs ou des capacités en plus de ce qui fait notre nature, commençai-je à expliquer. Charlotte peut implanter et modifier des souvenirs, Jasper peut ressentir et influencer les émotions, Peter a, en quelque sorte, un sixième sens ultra-développé, souris-je en regardant mon frère qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment me moquer de _la voix_ dans sa tête étant donné que j'avais moi aussi la mienne désormais.

-Et toi ? demanda Julia. Tu as un pouvoir également n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce n'est pas forcément une règle, ni quelque chose de très commun dans notre monde, réagit Peter, mais oui, Bella est un bouclier mental et physique.

-Aro, l'un des trois rois Volturi, poursuivis-je, peut accéder à tous les souvenirs et les pensées d'une personne rien qu'en la touchant. S'il met la main sur l'un de nous quatre, votre existence sera révélée et vous serez chassés et exécutés, finis-je par expliquer la voix tremblante.

-Ne peut-elle pas effacer vos souvenirs ? me demanda Patrick en montrant Charlotte qui baissa la tête désolée.

-Elle pourrait mais cela ne servirait à rien puisqu'elle ne peut pas altérer ses propres souvenirs.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé durant de longues minutes. Les vampires attendirent que toutes les informations soient absorbées par Patrick et Julia.

Quant à moi, j'avais détesté avoir cette conversation même si elle était plus que nécessaire. Je m'en voulais de mettre mes amis dans cette situation et ça me brisait le coeur de savoir que j'amenais le danger à leur porte. Comme si l'extinction quasi totale de leur race n'avait pas été pas suffisante, maintenant je les entraînais dans une guerre qui ne les concernait pas directement.

-Je sais ce que tu penses Bella, intervint alors Patrick, brisant le silence. Humaine ou vampire, je reconnaîtrais ce regard entre mille, me sourit-il tendrement. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui. Nous savions qu'un jour où l'autre nous devrions sortir de l'ombre pour assurer notre survie. Tu as seulement précipité les choses.

Jasper resserra sa main sur la mienne, comme pour me rappeler qu'il était toujours là et même s'il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux, c'était toujours très flatteur pour mon égo.

-Pas d'inquiétude, s'amusa Patrick, je connais aussi le regard qu'elle a quand elle te regarde et crois-moi, même si j'en avais l'intention, rien de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire ne changerait ça.

Jasper sembla se détendre sans pour autant me lâcher et je lui envoyais tout mon amour en remerciement.

-Quand tu dis "nous", intervint Peter en s'adressant à Patrick, tu ne parles pas seulement de ta soeur et toi n'est-ce pas ?

Patrick prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers nous sans aucune once de méfiance et je vis Julia lever les yeux au ciel comme si elle savait très exactement ce qu'il allait faire avant que ce ne soit le cas.

-Nous ne vivons plus en meute depuis des siècles pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous mais Julia et moi ne sommes pas seuls. Il existe toute une communauté à Los Angeles et je sais qu'il y en a une à Seattle aussi comme à peu près dans chaque grande ville du monde.

-Comment avez-vous échappé au radar des Volturi aussi longtemps ? demanda alors Charlotte.

-Nous nous sommes adaptés, répondit Julia. Que savez-vous exactement sur les loups-garous ?

-Pas grand chose, répondis-je.

-D'après les légendes, nous serions nés de l'union d'un vampire et d'une métamorphe, commença-t-elle déclenchant un hoquet de stupeur de ma famille et moi.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas surpris de l'existence des métamorphes ? demanda alors Patrick voyant que nous nous regardions tous les quatre ne sachant pas trop ce que nous devions dire ou non sur les Quileute. Oh! Oooooh! s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant alors les yeux et je pus voir la réalisation dans son regard. Jacob n'est-ce pas ?

Je lui souris et il comprit qu'il avait raison.

-Jacob ? s'étonna Julia en grimaçant. Jacob est un métamorphe ? Sérieusement ?

-Un énorme loup, ris-je en confirmant ses doutes.

-Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez ce gars, ricana-t-elle. Enfin, bref, dit-elle avant de reprendre son histoire. Lorsque le pouvoir vampirique en place avant les Volturi eut vent de cet enfant qui avait toutes les capacités vampiriques et métamorphiques sans aucun des inconvénients, il essaya de l'éliminer mais en vain. L'enfant était aussi rapide et agile que les vampires mais il pouvait aussi vivre parmis les humains et se métamorphoser à loisir.

-Lorsque les vampires comprirent qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à le tuer, ils convoquèrent des centaines de sorcières pour l'éliminer. L'une d'entre elle perdit la vie en réussissant à lier la nature surnaturelle de l'enfant au cycle de la lune. C'est ainsi que sont nés les loups-garous qui, quelques jours par mois sont aussi forts, aussi rapides que des vampires et peuvent se transformer en loups.

-Au fil des générations, nous avons pu contrôler nos transformations et les plus agés d'entre nous réussissent même à se transformer en dehors des cycles ou à ne pas se transformer du tout, poursuivit Patrick.

-Comment avez-vous survécu ? demandai-je. Alors que les Volturi voulaient vous exterminer jusqu'au dernier ?

-Après cette histoire avec le premier loup-garou, notre père à tous, dit Patrick, les loups vivèrent cachés, en marge de la société. C'était plus qu'une histoire de protection, il en allait de leur survie à tous mais un de nos ancêtres convoita la compagne d'un vampire et la tua lorsqu'elle se refusa à lui. Son compagnon en perdit la raison et, après avoir assassiné le responsable, extermina une grande partie de nos ancêtres.

-Martiko, souffla Antonia dont les larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues.

-Les meutes se séparèrent, ne vivant que dans les villes les plus peuplées à deux ou trois membres et se mêlant le plus possible à la population, continua Julia. De ce que nous savons, une grande partie des anciens a été sauvée par un vampire aux yeux dorés qui les aurait prévenus de l'arrivée imminente d'un contingent de Volturi.

-Depuis, nous avons des règles très strictes lors des pleines lunes. Nous devons toujours être en présence d'un ancien capable de se transformer à volonté ou justement de bloquer cette envie oppressante que nous avons de nous changer à ce moment du mois.

-Quand tu m'as mordue… commençai-je à demander mais Patrick répondit avant que je ne puisse finir ma phrase.

-Être un loup-garou est génétique Bella, j'aurais pu te mordre des dizaines de fois tu n'en serais jamais devenue un. Si on avait eu un enfant par contre… suggéra-t-il avant de s'arrêter au grognement de Jasper.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Martiko ait essayé d'exterminer une race entière en représailles, s'indigna alors Antonia.

-Peut-être que ce n'est pas lui, lui soupirai-je avant de grimacer en me rendant compte que j'avais parlé à voix haute.

-Bella ? demanda Patrick le regard plein d'inquiétude.

-Votre histoire de loup-garou qui convoita la compagne d'un vampire, expliquai-je, ça ne s'est pas exactement déroulé comme vous le pensez. Antonia, la jeune femme en question a aimé Vircolac, le loup, avant de rencontrer Martiko, le vampire. Et il ne l'a pas tuée non plus, il a essayé de la protéger mais il est arrivé trop tard. C'est un autre vampire qui l'a attaquée en faisant en sorte que ça ressemble à une attaque de loup. Je ne sais pas quelles étaient ses motivations mais j'espère bien le découvrir un jour.

-Comment peux-tu savoir ça ?

-Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt Julia, c'est une longue histoire.

Une histoire que je leur racontais sans me poser de question. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que je puisse leur faire confiance à tous les deux.

-J'ai toujours dit que tu n'étais pas toute seule dans ta tête, plaisanta Julia lorsque j'eus fini de raconter les aventures d'Antonia.

Tout le monde se mit à rire à l'exception de Patrick qui semblait complètement perdu dans ses réflexions. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, son visage n'était pas très expressif à cet instant. Je savais qu'il ne mettrait pas ma parole en doute, il était impossible d'inventer une histoire pareille mais j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pensait.

-Tu savais ? finit-il par me demander au bout de ce qui me sembla un silence interminable.

-De quoi ?

-Que tu étais destinée à devenir un vampire, grimaça-t-il, quand on était ensemble, tu savais ?

Je poussai un long soupir et effectuai les quelques pas qui me séparaient de lui. Je vis ses narines s'agrandir sous le coup de la surprise, mais la méfiance disparut vite au profit de la nostalgie. Je tendis la main pour entrelacer nos doigts et j'envoyai ma reconnaissance à Jasper qui me laissa faire sans se montrer possessif.

-Les vampires, les métamorphes, ce n'était pas mon secret à révéler mais j'aime à penser que si j'avais su lorsque nous étions ensemble que ma destinée n'était pas auprès de toi, tu aurais été le premier à le savoir. J'ai longtemps détesté Edward de m'avoir laissée à l'écart de son monde quand il a estimé qu'il était devenu trop dangereux pour moi. J'aurais beaucoup hésité mais j'espère que j'aurais fini par prendre la bonne décision en ce qui te concerne, expliquai-je. Les premiers rêves ont commencé lorsque je suis revenue à Forks mais, aussi vivaces et familiers soient-ils, ce n'était que des rêves à ce moment-là.

Il acquiesça sans un mot mais je vis dans son regard que j'avais dit exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

-Quel est le plan? demanda alors Julia. Vous avez bien un plan ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel en retournant auprès de ma famille. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient un plan.

/-/-/

Jasper vint s'asseoir derrière moi et je fermai les yeux, profitant du fait d'être dans ses bras.

-Je pourrais presque aimer le camping, marmonnai-je.

-Pourquoi presque ? Tu as une belle vue, une assise confortable et une compagnie agréable, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être mieux.

Et il avait raison. La vue était à couper le souffle, j'étais au sommet du massif montagneux du parc national Olympique, assise sur des duvets très moelleux en compagnie de la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi.

C'était difficile de faire mieux.

Mais c'était tout à fait possible.

Mon corps était là, avec lui, devant le spectacle magnifique des montagnes enneigées et ça aurait été si simple d'oublier le reste du monde et d'en profiter au maximum. Mais je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'aux deux semaines qui restaient avant de voir débarquer toute l'armée des Volturi.

-On les battra Bella, tenta-t-il de me rassurer en passant son nez le long de mon cou.

J'avais tellement envie de le croire sur parole. Mais j'avais des doutes, d'énormes doutes sur le fait de les battre et j'avais l'impression que toute cette inquiétude me rongeait de l'intérieur.

J'avais tout pour vivre une vie parfaite. J'avais des amis qui m'étaient chers, métamorphes ou loups-garous, une famille sans qui je ne pourrais pas vivre et surtout, je l'avais lui et je n'étais pas prête à mettre tout ce bonheur en jeu dans les prochaines semaines.

-Pourquoi ces pensées morbides tout à coup ? On les battra, j'en suis sûr.

-Peut-être, murmurai-je, mais à quel prix ? Combien de vies seront sacrifiées parce que j'ai vécu quelques années de plus que ce que j'aurais dû ?

-Bella, soupira Jasper, tu ne peux pas porter toute la responsabilité de cette guerre imminente. Tous ceux qui sont prêts à se battre ont quelque chose à perdre si les Volturi l'emportent. Les Quileute et les loups-garous seront capturés, étudiés, torturés et tués s'ils sont découverts. Ils ne se battent pas pour toi ni à cause de toi, ils se battent pour leur liberté, pour leurs propres vies.

-Mais si j'avais été transformée plus tôt…

-La guerre aurait tout de même eu lieu à un moment ou à un autre. Peut-être que ça a accéléré les choses mais s'il y a une chose que nous savons tous et sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord c'est que les Volturi sont avides de pouvoir, dans tous les sens du terme. Tu aurais rejoint notre famille plus tôt, avec ton bouclier, nous serions devenus le clan le plus dangereux du monde pour eux. Et nous en serions exactement au même point aujourd'hui.

Son argumentation avait du sens. Personne ne pouvait dire si aujourd'hui nous ne serions pas en train de nous préparer pour une attaque si j'avais été transformée à l'époque où j'étais encore avec Edward.

-Tu sais que j'ai raison, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

-Tu soulèves quelques points intéressants, le taquinai-je et je le sentis sourire tout contre ma peau.

-Bien. Maintenant, pouvons-nous profiter de ce moment de solitude pour faire des choses qui ne se font pas en public ? demanda-t-il en passant une main sous mon pull.

Mon corps réagit instantanément et je me cambrai contre lui.

-Ca dépend, souris-je, tu avais quoi en tête ?

-J'avais dans l'idée de te faire crier mon nom, commença-t-il en déposant des baisers humides dans mon cou, plusieurs fois…

Sa main monta le long de mon ventre enflammant ma peau sur son passage.

-C'est une promesse soldat? minaudai-je en me tournant pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui.

-C'est un serment Bella, un putain de serment, grogna-t-il avant de m'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous serez contente de retrouver Patrick, moi ça m'a fait plaisir qu'il revienne, il m'avait bien manqué mon pti Patou !**

 **Il sera là dans le prochain, ils seront à peu près tous là d'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je redoute bien le chapitre suivant, quand y a dix mille persos au même endroit...**

 **Mais bon va bien falloir que ça arrive à un moment donné !**

 **Sinon tout à fait autre chose, j'ai un OS Bella/Jasper ainsi qu'une fiction Bella/Démétri que j'ai commencé à écrire et qu'il me tarde de vous publier mais une fois fini cette fois c'est sûr !**

 **J'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre avec impatience et en attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de dimanche et un excellent lundi de pentecôte!**

 **A très bientôt^^**


	23. Chapitre 22

**Bonjour!**

 **Voici** (enfin me direz-vous) **le chapitre 22. Je sais j'ai été hyper longue à la détente sur ce coup-là mais je bloquais complètement sur ce chapitre. Comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais^^**

 **La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'une fois que j'ai pu débloquer ce chapitre, les deux suivants ont été écrits à une vitesse assez hallucinante** (le 24 en une journée, un record personnel^^) **.**

 **Du coup, vu où j'en suis je pense qu'il y aura 26 chapitres en tout en comptant l'épilogue** (27 max) **. Je pense toujours aux petites scènes bonus** (pour l'instant vous n'avez demandé que le au revoir de Peter et Jacob quand ils squattent chez Bella et quand Martiko quitte Antonia "pour sa sécurité") **. Si vous voyez d'autres scènes qui vous manquent n'hésitez pas à demander, je verrai ce que je peux faire.**

 **Comme cela fait un moment, je vous résume un peu les "points clés" du dernier chapitre.**

 **On rencontrait les Denali et Irina faisait un caca nerveux avant de partir en cassant la déco d'Esmée** (boouuuuuhhhh pas bien vilaine !) **. Petey et Bella se réconciliaient après qu'elle lui ait laissé se prendre une décharge par Kate pour le punir en quelque sorte** (boouuuuuhhhh pas bien vilaine !) **. Les Whitlock au complet partaient à la rencontre de Patrick et Julia pour les rallier à leur cause. On apprenait que les loups-garous étaient le résultat d'une union entre un vampire et un métamorphe et qu'un vampire aux yeux dorés les avait sauvés des Volturi il y a un millénaire à peu près. Et finalement Jasper et Bella faisaient des crunch crunch toute la nuit à la belle étoile** (boouuuuuhhhh trop bien !).

 **Allez je vous laisse avec le chapitre, je vous retrouve en bas.**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

LA PROPHÉTIE D'ANTONIA

Chapitre 22

/-/-/

-Est-ce que tout se passe bien à la Réserve ? demandai-je à Patrick.

Nous étions installés tous les deux à la frontière entre la réserve Quileute et la résidence des Cullen, au bord d'un cours d'eau qui séparait les deux territoires. Même si Jacob nous avait donné la permission de traverser cette frontière invisible, les vampires étaient pour l'instant tous restés de leur côté. Une semaine et demi s'était écoulée depuis notre conversation dans la forêt aux abords de Seattle, Patrick et Julia avaient rallié des loups-garous à notre cause et tous étaient arrivés quelques jours auparavant et logeaient sur la Réserve. Mis à part les Whitlock et les métamorphes, personne ne connaissait l'existence de Patrick, Julia et les dix autres loups-garous qui les accompagnaient. D'un point de vue stratégique, Jasper et Peter voulaient garder leur présence secrète jusqu'au dernier moment.

-Oui, ils sont _très_ accueillants, dit-il en souriant sur le "très" et je fronçai les sourcils.

-Trop ?

-Non, je trouve juste qu'un des loups est un peu trop collé à ma soeur, grogna-t-il doucement.

Patrick avait toujours été très protecteur envers sa soeur et envers moi aussi d'ailleurs lorsque j'étais encore humaine.

-Lequel ? demandai-je en riant devant son air sérieux.

-Amber ? grimaça-t-il.

Et j'eus l'impression d'avoir Charlie devant moi en train de se tromper délibérément sur le prénom d'Edward.

-Embry tu veux dire, ne pus-je m'empêcher de me moquer.

-C'est pareil.

-Est-ce qu'il s'est imprégné ?

-C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Quand les loups trouvent leur âme soeur, ils appellent ça l'imprégnation, expliquai-je en soupirant.

-Ha, dit-il comme s'il venait enfin de comprendre ce qui lui échappait depuis le début. Ca implique quoi pour Julia cette histoire ?

Mes souvenirs de cette conversation avec Jacob n'étaient pas aussi nets que ceux que j'avais depuis que ma mémoire était infaillible. Comme si j'étais devenue une autre personne complètement où que je les avais vécus dans une autre vie, ce qui, quelque part était un peu vrai. J'avais quand même gardé une bonne partie de mes souvenirs et nous avions conclu avec Antonia et Charlotte que c'était parce que je n'avais pas ressenti complètement la douleur lors de ma transformation. Le fait d'avoir pu faire abstraction de la brûlure, j'avais pu garder en tête les souvenirs de ma vie humaine et ceux de la vie d'Antonia également.

-Si je me souviens bien, Embry sera ce que ta soeur désire qu'il soit. Si elle veut un frère, un ami, un protecteur, un compagnon… il sera ça. Mes souvenirs sont un peu flous, il te faudra confirmer ça avec Jacob mais en ce qui concerne Embry, s'il s'est bien imprégné, il n'aura qu'elle jusqu'à la fin de vie. Elle est son monde.

-Ca explique pourquoi il ne la décolle pas, dit-il pensif.

-Je crois qu'être loin d'elle est douloureux physiquement.

-Et c'est pareil pour elle, soupira-t-il défaitiste. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi elle est aussi collée à lui. Je n'ai jamais vu ma soeur comme ça Bella, elle qui est si indépendante, on dirait qu'elle cherche son approbation pour tout.

-Ils vont trouver leur équilibre, souris-je. C'est tout nouveau pour l'instant mais je suis certaine que ta soeur ne deviendra jamais une femme effacée, que ce soit pour Embry ou n'importe qui d'autre. Il faut leur laisser un peu de temps pour trouver leur place l'un avec l'autre, ils se connaissent à peine et une ancienne malédiction vient de leur tomber dessus.

Je n'avais pas voulu m'emballer mais mon ton était monté sur la fin de ma phrase et je grinçai des dents lorsque je me rendis compte que j'en avais dit beaucoup plus que ce que je voulais.

-Malédiction?

-C'est une longue et vieille histoire, soupirai-je en m'allongeant dans l'herbe. Je sais que certains pensent que c'est une bénédiction, après tout, trouver son âme soeur est quelque chose de bien en soi.

-Mais ?

-Mais que fait-on du libre arbitre de chacun ? Pourquoi ne peut-on pas décider de qui on aime ? Quand je me rappelle de la souffrance et de tout le mal qu'il y avait entre Sam et Léah…

-Sam c'était le mari d'Emily ? demanda-t-il en me coupant.

-Emily était son imprégnée oui, elle était la cousine de Léah qu'il aimait de tout son coeur et avec qui il était fiancé. Qui a le droit de détruire un amour comme le leur ? Même après s'être imprégné, il n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer.

-Comment Emily a vécu ça ? Le fait d'être destinée à un homme qui en aimait une autre ?

Je tournai la tête pour le regarder, il était suspendu à mes lèvres attendant la suite avec une impatience que je ne lui connaissais pas.

-Elle a lutté contre l'imprégnation, elle a rejeté Sam et tu as vu son visage, son loup a pris le dessus et il s'est transformé beaucoup trop près d'elle. Après ils ont arrêté de se battre contre ce que le destin avait mis sur leur route mais je pense que la culpabilité de chacun n'a jamais diminué que ce soit l'un envers l'autre ou envers Léah.

-Vu comme ça…

-Et Quil ? poursuivis-je sans le laisser finir sa phrase, il s'est imprégné d'une enfant, en quoi est-ce que c'est magique? Arrêter de vieillir, attendre qu'elle grandisse et rester seul le temps qu'elle soit assez âgée pour décider de ce qu'elle veut qu'il soit pour elle. En quoi est-ce que c'est juste pour lui ? Et pour Claire ? Sa vie a été toute tracée à l'âge de deux ans. En quoi c'est une bénédiction ?

Il me regardait les yeux écarquillés.

-Désolée, m'excusai-je de mon emportement, même si certains d'entre eux me détestent, je ne leur souhaite pas de mal, ils m'ont sauvé la vie et ils ont tous été mes amis à un moment ou à un autre.

-Je comprends, me sourit-il. Je pense que c'est un cadeau de pouvoir être sûr de la personne avec qui tu vas passer ta vie. Vu mes expériences passées, grimaça-t-il tandis que je baissais les yeux, un peu de certitude ne me ferait pas de mal. Et puis, comment peux-tu condamner une telle chose alors que tu le vis aujourd'hui avec Jasper ?

-La différence, essayai-je d'expliquer, c'est que mon passé m'a forgée pour être sa parfaite moitié, ça ne m'est pas tombée du ciel comme l'imprégnation, il n'y a rien de cosmique ou de magique là-dedans. Peut-être que si je n'avais pas été persécutée par Victoria, si je n'avais pas perdu ma mère et Phil, Sam et Léah, si je ne t'avais pas rencontré ou perdu Charlie par la suite, peut-être que je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui et c'est plus que certain que je ne serais pas faite pour Jasper.

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes en silence, chacun méditant sur les paroles de l'autre. Je ne devais pas rentrer à la villa avant qu'on vienne me chercher. Apparemment Alice était plus susceptible d'avoir des visions lorsque je n'étais pas dans les parages. Je n'avais malheureusement pas trouvé ce qui avait fait tomber mon bouclier quelques semaines plus tôt, je n'avais pas pu réitérer l'expérience. Et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer.

-Tu veux bien me raconter ? me demanda Patrick timidement.

Je me remis en position assise, détendis mes jambes pour que la pointe de mes pieds touche l'eau et me tournai vers lui, surprise, car ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'être timide.

-De quoi ?

-Ton histoire, comment tu as connu Jacob, Edward… Comment tu en es arrivée là, tout quoi.

Lors de nos précédentes conversations, nous avions évoqué Antonia sans réellement entrer dans les détails mais je n'étais jamais revenue sur mon passé de façon précise. Je pris une grande inspiration inutile et me lançai:

-Mon père et celui de Jake ont grandi ensemble. Jacob n'était pas encore né lorsque Renée est partie et m'a emmenée avec elle, mais chaque été je passais mes vacances avec Charlie et inévitablement Billy et ses enfants. Quand nous étions petits, je jouais beaucoup avec ses grandes soeurs qui étaient plus proches de mon âge que lui. Il était juste le petit frère agaçant qui nous suivait partout, souris-je tendrement. Puis en grandissant, j'ai arrêté d'aller à Forks et c'est Charlie qui venait me rendre visite tous les ans.

Je réalisais combien j'avais été égoïste à cette époque. Je pouvais mettre ça sur le compte de l'adolescence bien sûr mais je m'étais toujours vantée d'être une fille avec la tête sur les épaules, cette excuse ne marchait donc pas pour moi. J'avais réellement voulu mettre de la distance entre mon père et moi. Aujourd'hui j'étais heureuse qu'il ne m'ait pas laissée faire.

-Puis l'année de mes dix-sept ans j'ai décidé de venir vivre ici avec lui, poursuivis-je. Phil, le nouveau mari de ma mère, devait voyager et elle était malheureuse de ne pas pouvoir le suivre pour rester avec moi. Et puis je me sentais coupable de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec Charlie.

Ma gorge se serra, c'était difficile de parler de mon père dans ces circonstances. Patrick mit ma main dans les siennes et je réalisai que c'était la première fois qu'il me touchait depuis notre rupture à l'aéroport d'Anchorage. C'était exaltant quelque part qu'il initie un contact surtout parce que j'étais censée être son ennemie. Même si je n'étais pas un vampire depuis très longtemps, mon espèce avait chassé et persécuté la sienne après tout. Je n'y étais pour rien personnellement mais j'avais au fond de moi la culpabilité d'Antonia qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle se sentait responsable puisque sa mort avait servi de prétexte de vengeance et même si elle aimait toujours Martiko de tout son coeur, elle avait du mal à lui pardonner le massacre dont il était à l'origine en son nom. Ayant moi-même été la cible de la vengeance de Victoria j'avais toujours eu du mal à envisager que l'on puisse en arriver à commettre de telles atrocités jusqu'à ce que j'imagine quelqu'un faire du mal à Jasper. Je savais alors que je ne reculerais devant rien pour venger sa mort. Du coup j'étais beaucoup plus complaisante qu'Antonia sur le comportement de Martiko après sa mort. J'en arrivais même à comprendre Victoria. Je ne pouvais pas lui pardonner le massacre de ma mère ni de Phil mais je pouvais comprendre que quelqu'un qui venait de perdre sa raison de vivre puisse en arriver à de tels extrêmes.

Je regardais toujours nos mains liées, surprise par la douceur et la fragilité de sa peau mais aussi par sa température. Il était plus chaud que moi mais également plus froid qu'un métamorphe et je me demandais l'espace d'un instant s'il se rapprochait de la température humaine.

-Que s'est-il passé quand tu es arrivée ici ?

-J'ai commencé le lycée en cours d'année et j'ai rencontré Edward et sa famille. Il est parti dès la fin de mon premier jour, mon sang _chantait_ pour lui m'a-t-il expliqué plus tard. Il s'est imaginé des dizaines de scénarios ce jour-là pour me vider de mon sang mais il a résisté. J'aurais dû mourir s'il n'avait pas été si obstiné à maintenir son mode de vie. Il faut savoir qu'il a toujours pu lire dans les pensées de toutes les personnes qu'il a côtoyées et que mon esprit lui était, et lui est toujours d'ailleurs, complètement fermé et pour lui c'était complètement fascinant.

Nous avions déjà discuté la veille des pouvoirs dont étaient dotés certains vampires du coup je ne m'étalai pas sur le sujet.

-Il est revenu quelques jours plus tard, plus déterminé que jamais à apprendre à me connaître tout en me gardant en vie. Nous nous sommes rapprochés malgré ses tentatives pour me faire peur. Un jour je suis allée à la plage et Sam, que je ne connaissais pas à l'époque a dit quelque chose à propos des Cullen, comme quoi ils n'avaient pas le droit de venir sur le territoire des Quileute. A ce moment-là Edward m'avait déjà sauvée d'un accident de voiture sur le parking du lycée et je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de surnaturel chez lui mais je n'avais pas encore trouvé ce qu'il était. Et vu ce que le folklore et les films disent des vampires, je n'aurais jamais pu trouver toute seule.

-Qui te l'a dit ?

-J'ai usé de mes charmes sur Jacob, dis-je en riant, et heureusement qu'il n'avait que quinze ans sinon il aurait vu clair dans mon jeu au premier battement de cil. Il m'a raconté ses légendes, le lendemain j'achetais le livre sur les légendes Quileute et le surlendemain je confrontais Edward sur ce que j'en avais déduit. Edward et moi avons commencé à sortir ensemble, c'était difficile pour tous les deux. Lui avait du mal à se contrôler autour de moi et moi, disons que j'avais les hormones qui me travaillaient, mais on faisait avec. Un jour un groupe de nomades nous a surpris et l'un d'eux a trouvé que me chasser alors qu'un clan de vampire me protégeait serait une bonne occupation. Il m'a fait croire qu'il avait ma mère et j'ai réussi à échapper à Alice et Jasper pour le retrouver. Il s'est amusé un peu mais les autres sont arrivés à temps pour me sauver. Enfin, juste après qu'il ait fait ma première marque, ajoutai-je en lui montrant la trace de morsure que j'avais au poignet.

Il lâcha ma main pour passer son pouce sur la marque que Jasper avait recouvert lorsqu'il m'avait mordue pour me changer. Même si je ne portais plus l'empreinte des dents de James, la cicatrice était toujours un peu plus froide que le reste de mon corps. La différence était moins flagrante que lorsque j'étais humaine mais il y en avait tout de même une.

-Edward a aspiré le venin pour éviter que je ne me transforme et je suis revenue à Forks. Nous avons continué notre relation et j'ai revu Jacob plusieurs fois, mais il était toujours ce gosse agaçant pour moi. Il est même venu à mon bal de promo pour me dire de rompre avec Edward, dis-je en rigolant.

-Pourquoi ça? Il était déjà amoureux de toi?

-Non, pas que je sache, et même lui à l'époque ne savait pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait était que Billy allait lui payer une pièce pour la voiture qu'il était en train de remonter en échange de ce service. Il ne savait rien ni des vampires, ni des métamorphes, il croyait que les légendes n'étaient que des histoires pour effrayer les gosses aux feux de camp.

-Il n'y a pas un traité ?

-Si mais comme aucun Quileute n'avait encore muté, Billy voulait juste protéger la fille de son meilleur ami. Il ne se doutait pas que je savais exactement ce qu'étaient les Cullen.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Le soir de mon dix-huitième anniversaire, je me suis coupée avec du papier cadeau et Jasper a essayé de m'attaquer. Edward m'a poussée contre une console pleine de verre et tu connais ma chance, je me suis ouvert la moitié du bras. Quelques jours plus tard, il me quittait prétextant qu'il ne m'aimait pas et que je n'avais été qu'une simple distraction pour lui. Toute la famille l'a suivi. J'ai su après que Jasper était parti de son côté et qu'Edward avait essayé de traquer Victoria, la compagne du vampire qui m'a mordu. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était là, à attendre le bon moment pour m'attaquer. J'ai fait une dépression après leur départ. J'ai passé des mois à n'être que l'ombre de moi-même. Charlie a menacé de me renvoyer vivre avec Renée et ça a été mon déclic. J'avais toujours dans l'espoir qu'ils reviendraient pour moi et je ne voulais pas quitter Forks.

Et j'y avais cru longtemps, bien trop longtemps. Patrick donna un coup de pression sur ma main pour me ramener à l'instant présent.

-Jacob m'a sortie de la dépression, avec lui tout était joyeux et simple. Ce n'était pas plus difficile que de respirer. Un jour j'ai compris que mes sentiments avaient changé et même si je n'avais pas complètement oublié Edward, je lui ai laissé une vraie chance et je ne le regrette pas aujourd'hui, il aura toujours une place importante dans mon coeur. J'espère qu'il trouvera la femme de sa vie un jour, il mérite d'être le centre du monde de quelqu'un, souris-je en repensant nostalgiquement à ce qu'était ma vie lorsque j'avais Jacob à mes côtés.

-Tout aurait été plus simple s'il s'était imprégné de toi non ?

-Oui et non, répondis-je honnêtement. Oui parce que c'est mon meilleur ami et je sais qu'il m'aimait de tout son coeur. Et d'un autre côté, j'étais abimée, incomplète et il méritait tellement mieux qu'une âme brisée. Même s'il a pu recoller les bouts de mon coeur, il y avait toujours ce trou béant à l'intérieur de moi, il me manquait toujours quelque chose et je sais aujourd'hui qu'on n'aurait jamais pu être complètement heureux ensemble.

-C'est pas un ours qui t'a attaquée n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, soupirai-je. Victoria nous a surpris dans les bois Jake et moi. Elle avait avec elle plusieurs autres vampires, des nouveaux-nés. Jake a essayé de gagner du temps pour que le reste de la meute puisse nous rejoindre et lorsque ce fut le cas, Victoria m'avait dans sa poigne. Sam s'est élancé sur nous et il a pris appui sur moi pour la faire lâcher. C'est lui qui m'a donné ma seconde marque.

-Et moi la troisième, expira-t-il, je suis désolé.

-Ne le sois pas, dis-je sincèrement. Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que cette expérience m'a apporté. C'est comme si j'avais vécu deux vies, comme si j'étais enfin entière avec Antonia. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer pour que ça ait du sens mais elle et moi, c'est encore plus puissant qu'une imprégnation. Je ne peux pas regretter ça, au contraire, je devrais te remercier d'avoir pu rendre ma destinée possible, sans toi, je serais toujours incomplète.

-Tu as changé, finit-il par murmurer.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu as toujours été forte et indépendante, même si tu ne le croyais pas toi-même. Mais aujourd'hui, tu es resplendissante d'assurance, tu exsudes à la fois la témérité et la quiétude. Comme si tu avais plus d'un siècle de sagesse.

-Peut-être qu'Antonia a plus de poids dans ma personnalité que ce que je pensais. C'est une bonne influence pour moi.

-Non Bella, tu as toujours été courageuse et audacieuse, c'était juste enterré sous la timidité et les complexes.

Si j'avais pu rougir, je l'aurais fait, c'était une certitude.

-Tu m'as beaucoup aidée pour ça, avouai-je en lui souriant malicieusement.

Patrick avait éveillé ma sexualité, même si Jacob avait été mon premier amant, il était aussi novice que moi. Et Patrick savait ce qu'il faisait, j'avais beaucoup appris à ses côtés et j'étais beaucoup moins gauche et complexée une fois que j'avais compris ce que je pouvais lui faire ressentir d'un simple regard.

Il se mit à rire lorsqu'il comprit ce que j'insinuais et notre conversation reprit comme si nous ne venions pas de discuter des moments les plus difficiles de ma vie.

-Est-ce que vous vieillissez comme les humains ?

Nous ne savions presque rien des loups-garous et de leurs capacités et nos conversations précédentes n'avaient servi qu'à attiser sa curiosité sur les vampires et les métamorphes.

-Nous ne sommes pas éternels si nous ne le voulons pas mais si nous nous transformons à chaque pleine lune, nous restons restons figés dans le temps, tout comme les métamorphes.

-Quel âge as-tu en vrai ?

-Je suis très jeune par rapport aux autres qui sont ici avec nous, je n'ai que cinquante quatre ans.

Malgré moi je grimaçai. C'était à peu près l'âge de mon père et c'était vraiment bizarre.

-Tu sors avec un vampire qui a plus d'un siècle et tu fais la tête parce que j'ai vingt ans de plus que toi ?

Je me mis à rire. C'était vrai, j'étais complètement ridicule.

-Désolée, admis-je ne lui donnant un coup d'épaule dans le bras. Est-ce que vous vous transformez dès la naissance ?

-Non, nous avons beaucoup de points communs avec les métamorphes, je suppose que notre génétique est plus approchante de la leur que de celle des vampires, la lune déclenche nos premières transformations vers l'adolescence.

-Les métamorphes ont besoin de la présence des vampires pour achever leur transformation, expliquai-je. En revenant ici les Cullen sont en quelque sorte à l'origine de la nouvelle meute. La magie est dans leur sang mais elle ne se réveille qu'en présence de leur ennemi. La meute n'a jamais été aussi large cependant et Billy pense que c'est à cause du nombre de vampires créés par Victoria. C'était quasiment du un contre un ce jour-là et depuis plus personne ne s'est métamorphosé.

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, on devrait avoir quelques loups de plus d'ici l'arrivée des Volturi, ajouta-t-il pensif.

-Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça, il faut que j'en parle à Jacob, réalisai-je soudain.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas fait le rapprochement ? Nous étions actuellement quatre Whitlock, six Cullen, quatre Denali puisqu'Irina était toujours aux abonnés absents, un nomade prénommé Garrett et selon mes dernières connaissances il y avait six loups: Jake, Seth, Paul, Jared, Quil et Embry. C'était moins que la moitié des vampires présents et je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir pensé aux conséquences de notre présence ici.

-Je viens avec toi, décida-t-il en se levant en même temps que moi.

/-/-/

-Tu vas faire un trou à force de regarder cette peinture, déclara Jasper en entrant dans le bureau de Carlisle où j'étais encore une fois installée sur le canapé face au portrait des Volturi.

-C'est peut-être ce que je cherche à faire, lui souris-je alors qu'il s'asseyait contre l'accoudoir à l'opposé de moi.

Lorsqu'il fut en place, je m'allongeai en prenant soin de mettre ma tête sur ses genoux. Il ne perdit pas de temps et commença à me masser le crâne tout doucement tandis que je fermai les yeux pour apprécier au maximum la caresse.

-Où étais-tu passée?

-A la frontière avec Patrick, dis-je et il arrêta subitement son massage, m'obligeant à ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Jasper ?

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas, grimaça-t-il, mais…

Il n'arrivait pas à dire exactement ce qu'il ressentait alors il m'envoya ses sentiments de jalousie possessive qu'il avait envers l'idée que j'avais passé ma journée avec Patrick.

-Ca te rassure si je te dis qu'après on est allé voir Jacob ? demandai-je en connaissant déjà la réponse.

-Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il en m'envoyant cette fois de la colère avec toujours cette jalousie le tout accompagné d'un grognement qu'il essaya en vain de contenir.

-Et toi, ta journée ?

Je savais très bien ce qu'il avait fait de sa journée et avec qui il l'avait passée et, lorsqu'il réalisa ce que j'étais en train de faire, il se calma immédiatement en m'offrant un petit sourire en coin.

-Je l'ai passée avec Alice.

Même si je savais déjà qu'il avait été toute la journée avec son ex femme, je ne pus empêcher ma jalousie de faire surface, déclenchant immédiatement son rire et ses mains reprirent le massage de ma tête.

-Comment va Patrick ?

-Un des loups s'est imprégné de sa soeur, il a vécu de meilleurs jours. Est-ce que c'est réellement une bonne idée de garder leur existence secrète ?

Même si j'avais adhéré au plan, ça ne voulait pas dire que j'étais d'accord. J'avais émis mes réserves contre l'effet de surprise, j'avais peur que notre camp tente de s'attaquer aux loups-garous ne sachant pas à l'avance qu'ils étaient avec nous. Et dans le feu de la bataille, je n'étais pas certaine qu'il n'y aurait pas confusion.

-Il n'y aura pas de méprise s'ils sont sous forme humaine lorsque les Volturi arrivent, d'autant plus s'ils se présentent avec les métamorphes. Leur odeur devient plus forte à mesure qu'on se rapproche de la pleine lune, les autres ne sentiront pas la différence avec les Quileute.

-A propos d'eux, commençai-je, j'avais oublié un détail les concernant.

Je grimaçai en repensant à ce détail qui n'en était pas vraiment un, c'était beaucoup plus qu'un léger développement.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu vas m'annoncer quelque chose d'énorme ?

-Parce que c'est énorme. La présence des vampires déclenche le gène de mutation des métamorphes et ce qu'on soupçonnait à l'époque de Victoria s'est avéré vrai ces derniers jours.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Je me relevai et pliai mes jambes sous moi pour lui faire face. Même si les métamorphes étaient un avantage non négligeable face aux Volturi je savais que son côté vampire n'aimerait pas être en sous nombre face aux deux autres espèces combinées. Il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour moi et, indirectement, pour Antonia, je le savais mais il avait énormément de mal à se convaincre qu'ils étaient là pour nous aider et non nous combattre.

-On pensait que le nombre de mutations était directement lié aux nombres de vampires à proximité.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils sont plus que six ? Combien de plus ? demanda-t-il une fois que j'eus acquiescé.

-Trois, grimaçai-je.

-Trois de plus ?

-Non, soupirai-je, trois fois plus.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils sont dix-huit ? s'étonna-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

-Qui sont dix-huit? questionna Peter en entrant dans la pièce.

Il manqua de me faire sursauter. Cet idiot était beaucoup trop discret quand il le voulait. Il me surprenait toujours et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer d'être tout le temps sur le qui-vive.

-Bella vient de m'apprendre que les métamorphes se changent en réponse à notre présence. Ils sont aujourd'hui trois fois plus qu'à notre arrivée, annonça-t-il d'une voix stricte, presque militaire.

-Certains ne sont encore que des enfants, expliquai-je, je crois que Jacob a prévu de les laisser en protection aux abords de la réserve mais une bonne douzaine participera.

-Il n'y a pas que ça n'est-ce pas ? demanda alors Peter.

Sa voix devait lui souffler que je ne disais pas toute la vérité sur cette histoire.

-Jake pense qu'ils seront plus d'ici quelques jours. Certains de l'ancienne génération commencent à montrer des signes.

Je n'y aurais jamais cru si je n'avais pas vu Billy marcher de mes propres yeux cet après-midi lorsque je cherchais Jacob. Il ne s'était pas encore changé mais avait commencé à avoir de la fièvre et son corps s'était mis à guérir de façon troublante pour ne pas dire miraculeuse. Il m'avait même semblé qu'il avait rajeuni de quelques années.

-Les Volturi vont chier dans leur froc, plaisanta Peter sous le regard désapprobateur de Jasper qui détestait l'idée d'être en sous-nombre.

-Qui nous dit qu'ils n'essayeront pas de nous anéantir par la suite ? demanda-t-il finalement, incapable de garder ses doutes pour lui.

-Rien ni personne si ce n'est moi, déclarai-je sûre de moi, j'ai confiance en Jake.

Nos avions déjà eu cette conversation et, même si je comprenais ses craintes car tous mes instincts me hurlaient de ne faire confiance à personne à part lui, ça commençait à me fatiguer de devoir défendre mes amis.

-Il n'y aura pas de problème, ajouta Peter et je savais que c'était la dernière fois que le sujet serait abordé.

Merci Peter !

-Mais il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

Je souris à Peter, malicieuse. Bien sûr qu'il y avait autre chose mais tant que je n'étais pas sûre de comment les événements allaient se dérouler, je préférais me taire et garder pour moi ce que savais.

-Rien qui ne mette votre plan en péril, au contraire, ça lui donnera probablement un coup de pouce.

Je sentis que Jasper allait répliquer et je savais que s'il voulait que je lui dise la vérité, je serais incapable de la lui cacher mais Peter acquiesça en lui jetant un regard appuyé et Jasper n'en demanda pas plus. Soulagée, je repris ma position et m'allongeai la tête sur les genoux de Jasper qui reprit ses caresses.

-Tu es pleine de surprise, souffla-t-il une fois que Peter fut parti.

-J'espère que celle-là sera bonne. Au mieux elle aide le plan, au pire, il reste inchangé.

-Je déteste partir à l'aveugle, gronda-t-il tout en essayant de contenir sa colère et sa peur de l'inconnu, mais je te fais confiance.

-Merci, dis-je avant de me lever sur mes coudes pour l'embrasser, c'est tout ce que je demande.

-Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ? A part Antonia bien sûr.

Il savait que cette dernière avait accès à toutes mes pensées, que je ne pouvais rien lui cacher même si ces derniers temps elle ne me faisait pas toujours savoir qu'elle était là.

-Non, personne.

Mes paroles semblèrent le rassurer et la discussion fut close. Je fermai de nouveau les yeux avant de les ouvrir, me rendant compte que j'avais oublié de lui poser une question:

-Est-ce qu'Alice a vu quelque chose ?

-Non, soupira-t-il défaitiste, mais les Volturi ont connaissance de son pouvoir, j'imagine qu'ils savent également comment le contrer. J'espère qu'elle verra quelque chose le moment venu ou que Peter saura nous dire à quel moment être prêt. En attendant, Garrett et Emmett surveillent les aéroports et relèvent toutes les activités et les disparitions suspicieuses sur la totalité du continent.

Apparemment ces deux-là étaient des génies de l'informatique. Emmett avait même piraté le Pentagone dans les années 80 avant d'être interdit d'ordinateur pendant une décennie par Carlisle qui avait mal pris le fait que son fils avait voulu prouver l'existence des extra-terrestres pour s'amuser. Cette histoire, que Garrett avait raconté, m'avait fait mourir de rire même si ça ne m'étonnait aucunement de la part d'Emmett.

-Les Volturi sont des pros quand il s'agit de garder le secret, espérons qu'Emmett et Garrett ensemble soient meilleurs qu'eux. Ce ne sera pas du luxe d'avoir une petite longueur d'avance, ça permettra de les attirer là où nous les voulons.

Pour des raisons stratégiques ainsi que pour la protection de la population alentour, nous allions essayer de les attirer loin dans les montagnes afin de ne pas attiser la curiosité des humains et également, de protéger leurs vies.

Notre conversation s'arrêta là car les Cullen et les Denali revinrent de la chasse les uns derrière les autres. Nous n'étions pas en train de parler de choses qu'ils ne savaient pas mais ça restait une conversation privée tout de même.

-J'installe une nouvelle partie ? demanda Edward sur un ton plein d'espoir et Jasper me sourit.

Depuis que Jasper était en permanence sous mon bouclier, Edward et lui n'arrêtaient pas de jouer aux échecs car, comme disait mon âme soeur, le match était beaucoup plus équitable maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus fouiller dans sa tête.

-J'arrive, répondit Jasper en déposant un baiser sur mon front avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce.

Je restai quelques minutes seule avant qu'une autre personne ne fasse son apparition.

-Tu veux bien m'accompagner chasser ? me demanda-t-elle et j'acquiesçai en me levant.

Nous ne prîmes pas la peine de descendre pour passer par la porte et sautâmes directement de la fenêtre du premier étage. Nous atterîmes sans un bruit et je jetai un coup d'oeil en arrière pour voir Jasper nous observer par la baie vitrée du salon. Elle partit en un éclair et je la suivis quelques secondes plus tard après avoir fait un sourire rassurant à Jasper. Je savais qu'elle avait chassé la veille et que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour pouvoir me parler seule à seule loin des oreilles et des télépathes indiscrets. Quant à moi, même si j'étais un nouveau né relativement en contrôle au niveau de mes humeurs et de mon caractère, je n'étais pas du tout raisonnée au niveau du sang. J'avais besoin de me nourrir plusieurs fois par jour pour pouvoir fonctionner correctement.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle s'arrêta au pied d'une montagne. Je n'étais jamais partie dans cette direction, je savais que nous n'étions plus très loin de Port-Angeles et je fuyais consciemment toute civilisation. J'étais beaucoup trop près de la ville pour être confortable, je pouvais entendre la circulation de là où nous étions et je savais qu'il me faudrait moins de deux minutes pour trouver une proie si je le voulais.

-Pourquoi m'avoir amenée jusqu'ici ? demandai-je pleine de reproche.

-Tu ne vas attaquer personne Bella, soupira-t-elle comme si je l'agaçais.

-Comment peux-tu savoir alors que tes visions ne marchent pas sur moi ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de te voir, je te connais suffisamment pour le savoir, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et attendis qu'elle continue de parler ou du moins, qu'elle me dise ce pour quoi elle m'avait amenée jusqu'ici. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, pas du tout impressionnée par ma position et garda le silence. C'était frustrant pour ne pas dire enrageant et elle le savait.

-J'ai pas de temps à perdre, finis-je par craquer.

D'accord j'étais un nouveau-né plutôt en contrôle de ses humeurs mais je n'avais aucune patience et le fait que nos vies étaient en danger n'aidait pas mon irritation. J'allais lui tourner le dos pour partir lorsqu'elle parla enfin:

-Je sais pas pourquoi tu m'en veux autant…

-T'es sérieuse Alice ? demandai-je sarcastiquement. Tu vois le futur et tu n'as aucune idée de pourquoi je t'en veux ?

Elle eut le mérite de baisser les yeux. Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Enfin, peut-être pas précisément mais elle devait bien avoir une idée. Depuis qu'elle était apparue dans mon café, nous nous étions à peine croisées toutes les deux. Je ne savais pas s'il y avait une part inconsciente de moi qui avait essayé de repousser cette conversation inévitable le plus longtemps possible ou si c'était le fruit du hasard que nous ne l'ayons pas eue plus tôt.

-Va-t-on vraiment discuter de cela maintenant ? demandai-je en arquant un sourcil.

-Je ne vois pas quand on pourra le faire plus tard si nous ne le faisons pas maintenant, lança-t-elle d'un ton résigné.

Quelque chose passa dans ses yeux mais beaucoup trop vite pour que je puisse l'identifier.

-Je croyais que tu ne voyais rien me concernant depuis des années maintenant.

-Je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête sur ça, avoua-t-elle penaude.

Bien trop choquée par sa révélation je n'eus pas le temps de parler avant qu'elle ne poursuive son explication.

-Comme tu le sais, dit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration avant de s'asseoir en tailleur dans l'herbe, mes visions sont subjectives. Je vois des futurs possibles mais qui ne seront prophétiques ou prémonitoires que si toutes les décisions qui mènent à ce futur précis sont respectées. Si je dis quelque chose, j'ai la possibilité d'influencer les décisions pour favoriser un futur probable plutôt qu'un autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Alice?

Elle grimaça et baissa les yeux. Je tournai la tête lorsqu'Antonia apparut à mes côtés. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle avait disparu, ce qu'elle semblait faire de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Elle ne me parlait plus beaucoup non plus, je savais qu'elle ruminait la réaction de Martiko à la suite de son assassinat, je sentais qu'elle luttait à la fois contre son amour et sa colère envers l'homme qu'elle avait connu et le monstre qu'il était devenu. Elle n'arrivait pas à le détester complètement mais elle n'arrivait pas non plus à l'aimer pleinement. Elle était en totale contradiction avec son coeur et sa tête et elle vivait mal le fait que je puisse ressentir de l'empathie face aux actions de Martiko. C'était principalement pour cette raison que sa présence à mes côtés était ponctuelle ces derniers jours.

-J'ai passé plus d'un siècle seule, me dit-elle doucement en haussant les épaules, c'est difficile de partager mes pensées avec quelqu'un d'autre parfois.

-Je comprends, répondis-je dans ma tête pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

-Je crois qu'elle a besoin que tu lui pardonnes.

Antonia avait pris ma main dans la sienne et me montra Alice du menton. Je plissai les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que je n'aimais pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait que je fasse mais l'écoutai tout de même. Je m'assis en face d'Alice dans la même position et la regardai de façon moins hostile ce qui, pour l'instant, était le mieux que je puisse faire.

-Alice ? demandai-je en cachant le plus possible mon impatience.

-Quoi que je dise ou fasse, quelqu'un meurt, avoua-t-elle en serrant les dents. Selon l'information que je divulgue, c'est une ou plusieurs personnes.

Elle prit sa tête entre les mains et pressa fort sur ses tempes comme un humain ferait pour se débarrasser d'une migraine.

-Depuis combien de temps tu as des visions de la bataille ?

-Depuis mon réveil.

Je sentis le calme m'envahir avant même que la colère ne me submerge. Antonia avait utilisé son pouvoir sur moi et, même si j'avais envie de lui en vouloir, je n'en étais pas capable. Je lui lançai un regard plein de reproche auquel elle me répondit par un sourire tendre.

-Ecoute-la avant de t'énerver.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit à Patrick, tu n'as pas une bonne influence sur mon caractère, pensai-je et elle se mit à ricaner tristement.

C'était difficile de la voir comme ça et, l'espace d'un instant, j'eus de la peine pour elle. Elle qui était si enthousiaste et positive et, si ça n'avait pas été un esprit, j'aurais pu dire pleine de vie, n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Ce qu'elle avait appris de Martiko l'avait profondément ébranlée.

-Je vais m'en remettre, il faut juste que je me fasse à l'idée.

-Est-ce que tu vas lui pardonner ?

-Ca, c'est une autre histoire, soupira-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur nos mains liées. Quand je l'ai vu offrir une sépulture décente à Vircolac alors qu'il le pensait responsable de ma mort, je me suis dit qu'il en resterait là, j'étais à des lieues d'imaginer qu'il allait massacrer toute une race en mon nom.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas ce qu'il s'est passé, tentai-je mais elle me coupa avant que je ne puisse finir ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu qu'elle avait un accès direct à mes pensées.

-Tu ne crois pas ce que tu dis.

Elle avait raison bien sûr. Je ne pouvais même pas essayer de lui faire voir le point de vue de Martiko, si les rôles avaient été inversés, elle et moi savions qu'elle n'aurait jamais agi en représailles et tué toute une espèce.

Je soupirai et tournai la tête vers Alice qui me regardait avec beaucoup de curiosité. Je voyais bien qu'elle avait remarqué quelque chose de bizarre dans mon comportement même si mon échange avec Antonia s'était fait en silence. Je savais qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de deviner que je pouvais converser par la pensée avec un esprit et c'était une conversation que je n'avais pas l'intention d'avoir avec elle aujourd'hui ou dans un avenir proche.

-Bella ? demanda-t-elle attendant que je lui dise quelque chose qui puisse expliquer mon comportement des dix dernières minutes.

-Alice ? répondis-je en provocation.

Elle secoua la tête et baissa les yeux.

-Lorsque mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre après des heures à brûler, j'ai eu un moment comme dans les films quand le personnage meurt et voit toute sa vie défiler. A l'inverse, moi j'ai vu plusieurs futurs possibles à la place de ma vie antérieure, commença-t-elle à expliquer. Tout n'était pas dans l'ordre et je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir ce qui allait se passer en premier ni quelle version allait se dérouler. Je suis restée plusieurs jours prostrée à l'endroit même où j'ai été transformée, incapable d'arrêter les visions qui venaient les unes derrière les autres. Quelques unes revenaient plusieurs fois avec des alternatives différentes. Parfois c'était simplement la couleur d'un vêtement qui changeait et d'autres fois les protagonistes étaient complètement différents. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça m'arrivait, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers moi, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi clairs et détaillés.

Elle put lire le choc et la surprise dans mon regard car elle avait toujours certifié qu'elle ne se rappelait absolument rien de sa vie humaine mais je la laissai continuer sans l'interrompre.

-J'avais déjà fait ces rêves alors que j'étais humaine mais je ne m'en souvenais pas avec autant de précision. J'avais eu des sensations, quelques scènes étaient plus mémorables que d'autres et je n'en suis pas sûre mais je pense que c'est pour ces rêves que j'ai fini en institut. Ce sont mes seuls souvenirs, ces rêves, le reste, je l'ai totalement occulté.

Antonia resserra sa prise autour de ma main mais ne parla pas non plus. Je sentais qu'elle était surprise des confessions d'Alice et que, tout comme moi, elle était impatiente de connaître la suite.

-Jasper revenait tout le temps. Parfois je le trouvais avant que Peter et Charlotte n'aillent le chercher chez Maria. Parfois je ne le connaissais toujours pas à l'heure actuelle. Dans certains futurs, nous étions ensemble, dans d'autres nous n'étions qu'amis. Les Cullen étaient aussi dans la plupart de mes visions. Il faut savoir que si j'étais allée les trouver seule, ils m'auraient chassée. Si Jasper et moi les avions rejoints alors qu'Edward était présent, ils auraient essayé de nous éliminer et ils seraient tous morts à l'heure actuelle.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se massa de nouveau les tempes.

-Il faut que tu comprennes Bella, qu'il n'y a pas de meilleure ou de bonne possibilité de futur. Il y a toujours un prix à payer dans un futur heureux et il n'est jamais heureux pour tous les acteurs. Ca a toujours été compliqué de connaître des milliers de possibilités et de devoir orienter le futur vers celle qui semble la moins pire. Il n'y a pas de bonne solution mais des centaines de situations pas si mal que ça si on considère ce que ça aurait pu être si un détail avait été changé.

Je poussai un soupir, je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'avais arrêté de respirer depuis qu'elle avait annoncé se rappeler de ses rêves lorsqu'elle était encore humaine.

-J'ai menti à tout le monde, tu as été ma première vision. Ce n'était pas Jasper, ce n'était pas les Cullen ni ce que pourrait être ma vie avec eux, c'était toi alors que tes parents n'étaient même pas encore nés.

Je ne pus empêcher mon hoquet de stupeur qu'Antonia imita une demi seconde après moi.

-Tu étais en position d'attaque face à une horde de tuniques noires portant un "V" cousu de rouge à la place de leur coeur. A tes côtés il y avait celui que je reconnaîtrais par la suite comme étant Jasper et vous étiez entourés de trois loups, un roux, un couleur sable et un noir qui avait l'air beaucoup plus féroce que les deux autres.

Je savais qui étaient les loups mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle était au courant que le noir était en réalité un loup-garou.

-Est-ce que tu as toujours cette vision ? demandai-je en brisant mon silence.

J'avais besoin de savoir si ce futur était celui qui allait se produire. Je savais que tous les protagonistes seraient présents donc il y avait une forte probabilité que ce futur soit le nôtre.

-J'espère que non, murmura-t-elle, tu finis par mourir dans cette configuration.

Elle me lança un regard peiné avant de poursuivre:

-J'ai menti quand j'ai dit que je ne te voyais plus dans mes visions, je n'ai jamais cessé de te voir Bella et je suis tellement branchée sur toi depuis mes premières minutes en tant que vampire que tu es la personne que je vois le plus clairement.

-Pourquoi as-tu menti ?

-Parce que je voulais pouvoir trouver une possibilité satisfaisante qui ne nécessite pas que tu joues les héroïnes.

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé aujourd'hui ? En quoi c'est différent ? demanda Antonia.

-Pourquoi me dire ça aujourd'hui ? fis-je échos aux questions d'Antonia. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

-Rien du tout, soupira Alice défaitiste. Rien n'a changé. J'ai vu des centaines de possibilités, j'ai changé des milliers de scénarios depuis des années, avant même ta naissance. J'ai essayé d'orienter les choses pour changer cette vision mais peu importe quelle possibilité se déroule, s'il n'y a pas de loup, ou seulement deux ou plus qu'un seul, si tu n'as pas Jasper, si tu as Edward… Toutes les possibilités se terminent de la même façon.

Sa voix était tremblante à la fin de sa phrase et je n'avais pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour comprendre ce qui arrivait à la fin de cette vision et ses milliers de possibilités.

-Je vais mourir n'est-ce pas ?

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle complètement défaite. J'ai tout essayé, j'ai eu des décennies pour tenter de modifier cette vision mais…

-Je sais que tu as fait ce que tu as pu, répondis-je en tendant la main pour la poser sur son genou.

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide quelques secondes et je la laissai faire, je savais qu'elle était en train d'avoir une nouvelle vision. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle leva son regard sur moi et secoua la tête.

-Je suis désolée Bella, je pensais qu'en te disant ce que j'avais vu ça changerait l'issue.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre meurt ?

-Pas dans toutes les possibilités, répondit-elle.

-Est-ce que tu vois comment ça se passe ?

Si je savais comment ça m'arrivait, ça m'aiderait peut-être à prévenir cette issue fatale.

-C'est toujours différent. C'est Aro dans ma première vision puis dans une autre tu le bats et c'est Caïus. Dans la suivante Jasper meurt en tuant Caïus pour te sauver et Démétri te tue. Si ce n'est pas lui c'est un autre. Je ne peux pas te dire avec exactitude quel futur mes décisions des cent dernières années ont amené. J'espère avoir pris les chemins qui…

-Qui nous amènent vers le futur le moins pire, finis-je pour elle.

Elle baissa la tête et s'excusa une nouvelle fois.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Alice. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu.

-Mais ce n'est pas assez, murmura-t-elle.

Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes en silence. J'imaginais qu'elle devait regarder le futur encore et encore à la recherche du petit élément qui changerait ce qu'elle savait déjà. Quant à moi, j'absorbais du mieux que je pouvais ses révélations. Alice m'avait vue arriver, et de loin, pensai-je sarcastiquement. Toute ma vie je n'avais finalement été qu'un pion dans ses visions du futur et quelque part il y avait plusieurs choses qui me chiffonnaient dans ce qu'elle venait d'avouer.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tuée à la naissance ? Ou même avant que je naisse ?

-J'ai pris la décision un jour où j'ai été frustrée de ne pas pouvoir changer ton futur, avoua-t-elle. Il faut que tu comprennes que dès le moment où j'ai pu ouvrir les yeux et repousser les visions, j'en savais plus sur toi et ta vie que sur la mienne. Et il faut que tu saches que je t'ai aimée comme une soeur dès ma première vision. C'était comme si, à travers toi, j'avais une vie par procuration. Je sais que c'est un concept totalement fou. Dans certaines possibilités de futur, je suis celle qui te transforme et nous vivons ensemble de longues années avant d'arriver à cette première vision avec l'attaque des Volturi.

-Tu veux dire que cette scène est dans tous tes futurs ? m'étonnai-je.

-Même dans ceux où tu ne nais pas. Sauf que l'issue est…

-Plus tragique ? la coupai-je et vu qu'elle ne répondait rien, je continuai: donc quand je suis la seule à mourir c'est plutôt une bonne chose comparé à quand je n'existe pas et que d'autres meurent c'est ça ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire et je t'ai expliqué que le choix ne se porte pas toujours sur un futur parfait mais sur le moins imparfait de tous.

-Sauf quand il s'agit de moi qui meurs dans chacun d'eux.

-Je ne peux pas tout prévoir Bella, j'espère une décision de dernière minute, une impulsion à la dernière seconde qui modifiera ce que j'ai vu.

-En gros si quelqu'un se sacrifie à ma place ?

Elle grinça des dents en acquiesçant.

-Mais tu n'as jamais vu de telles possibilités n'est-ce pas ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir gardé Jasper pour toi ?

Elle leva les yeux surprise par ma question. Il était évident qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas du tout à celle-là.

-J'ai essayé, grimaça-t-elle, parce que même si je t'aime, je l'aime encore plus.

Il n'y avait aucun doute quant à la véracité de ses propos.

-Mais il n'est jamais heureux avec moi comme il l'est avec toi, même si ce n'est que quelques semaines et je l'aime suffisamment pour le laisser partir...

-Et une fois que je suis morte, tu peux le consoler comme ça, finis-je pour elle.

Je savais que j'exagérais et, malgré la dose de calme qu'Antonia m'avait envoyée, j'étais en colère. Ce n'était pas contre elle mais contre l'univers ou le destin peu importait comment je voulais l'appeler. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas gardé tout ça pour elle ? Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe après, avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Je te vois mourir puis je vois les Cullen et les Whitlock debout devant un corps et je n'ai plus rien ensuite. Pas de futur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer. Je vois qui est en vie mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a après, comme si toutes mes visions n'avaient comme objectif final que cette confrontation avec les Volturi, comme si le but ultime de mon pouvoir était de nous mener tous à ce moment précis.

Je m'étais calmée, je savais que mes accusations étaient fausses avant même de les avoir lancées. J'étais seulement énervée de connaître la vérité sur mon futur, de savoir que je vivais probablement mes dernières heures. La seule chose que je pouvais espérer maintenant c'était de n'entraîner personne dans ma mort. Je poussai un long soupir de frustration avant de me lever et de tendre la main à Alice pour l'aider à se mettre debout également.

-Tu crois vraiment à l'impulsion de dernière minute ? lui demandai-je sans grande conviction.

Combien de possibilités de ma mort avait-elle vues ? Des centaines ? Des milliers ? Et visiblement, je mourrais dans toutes. Il y avait très peu de marge pour le hasard.

-J'espère, souffla-t-elle en me prenant par surprise lorsqu'elle m'enlaça de ses bras.

Elle serra très fort et, lorsqu'elle me lâcha je vis toute la peine dans ses yeux. Je savais qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être en mesure de pleurer pour moi, pour pouvoir me dire adieu correctement.

-Je comprends ta décision de partir, lui dis-je finalement pour lui faire savoir que je lui pardonnais de m'avoir abandonnée alors qu'elle était ma soeur de coeur.

-Il le fallait pour que tu le trouves, expliqua-t-elle et je la remerciai avec un sourire.

Maintenant je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle était partie même si j'avais encore beaucoup à lui reprocher. Il y avait des milliers de choses qu'elle aurait pu faire différemment et quelque part, c'était difficile pour moi de cautionner toutes les décisions qu'elle avait prises à mon encontre car elle aurait pu m'éviter beaucoup de malheurs. Mes parents pourraient toujours être en vie, Sam et Léah également si elle était restée ou si elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Forks. J'avais du mal à concevoir sa notion des choses mais je n'étais pas celle avec le pouvoir d'aiguiller le futur et je devais lui faire confiance quant au fait qu'elle avait pris les meilleures décisions pour obtenir le moins pire des résultats.

Je remuai ces idées dans ma tête lorsque ses yeux se perdirent de nouveau dans le vide et, avant même qu'elle ne les ouvre pour me regarder, je savais très exactement ce qu'elle allait dire:

-Ils arrivent.

Comme si l'univers voulait boucler la boucle et ne laisser aucune place à l'improvisation et au hasard, sa première et dernière vision venaient de se dérouler sous ses yeux et je vis dans son regard que, même si un siècle les séparait, rien n'avait changé.

J'allais mourir.

* * *

 **Alors pas taper merci !**

 **C'était parti pour être un chapitre transitoire pour amener doucement la bataille. Je voulais expliquer un peu plus de choses sur les loups-garous tels que je les imagine.**

 **Et Alice est arrivée et elle s'est excitée toute seule, tout s'est emballé sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit ! C'était pas du tout mais alors pas du tout prévu dans le plan mais je suis en freestyle total depuis quelques chapitres déjà.**

 **Je fais toujours des plans et finalement les persos font ce qu'ils veulent à chaque fois ça part en live total !**

 **Bref, tapez Alice, moi je n'y suis pour rien du tout ! Je suis pas voyante mdr !**

 **Bon sinon j'attends vos pronostics sur qui va mourir du coup parce que oui ils vont pas tous s'en sortir, c'est pas une histoire bisounours !**

 **Comme je disais au début, les deux prochains sont écrits et en attente de correction. Je les poste dès qu'ils me reviennent.**

 **En attendant je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances :)**


	24. Chapitre 23

**Bonsoir à toutes!**

 **J'ai enfin pu trouver un moment pour regarder les corrections de Perrine (merci beaucoup à elle). La rentrée est chaotique on va dire pour être polie du coup le temps me manque un peu pour pouvoir me poser quelques minutes sur mes projets en cours.**

 **Alors ce chapitre est plein de révélations et de suspenses aussi vous verrez. Si vous n'avez pas bien en tête le chapitre précédent je vous conseille vivement de au moins le survoler pour raviver la mémoire vu que ça fait un moment et qu'on démarre direct sur la suite.**

 **Dans ce chapitre il y a beaucoup de personnages à gérer et c'est très compliqué à écrire mais j'espère avoir relevé le défi et surtout que c'est suffisamment limpide à lire pour que ce soit clair pour tout le monde. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez surtout pas je répondrais avec plaisir!**

 **Je vous laisse avec le chapitre en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture à toutes :)**

* * *

LA PROPHÉTIE D'ANTONIA

Chapitre 23

/-/-/

-Va les prévenir, dis-je à Alice lorsque je vis qu'elle trépignait d'impatience, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle de nouveau avant de partir en courant en direction de la villa de Forks.

-Qu'en penses-tu ? me demanda Antonia une fois qu'Alice fut partie.

-Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense, tu es dans ma tête.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais je ne relevai pas et elle n'insista pas non plus. Je poussai un soupir de frustration et m'allongeai sur le sol à même l'herbe. Antonia me suivit car elle tenait toujours ma main dans la sienne. Elle posa alors sa tête tout contre la mienne et je sentis qu'elle fermait les yeux en même temps que moi.

-J'aurais voulu avoir plus de temps, exprimai-je défaitiste.

-Ce sera peut-être le cas, il y a certaines choses qu'Alice ne peut pas voir. Moi par exemple, je fais partie de ces éléments de surprise qu'elle ne peut pas anticiper et, même si physiquement je ne peux pas t'aider à te battre, je peux voir plus de choses que toi sans craindre de me faire attaquer. Et il n'y a pas que moi, dit-elle pleine d'espoir en sachant très bien que je comprenais de quoi elle parlait.

-On ne peut pas savoir comment ça va se passer.

-Exactement. Et Alice non plus. Elle voit juste les Volturi face à nous puis une bataille.

-Et ma mort dans tous les cas de figure…

-Alice n'a pas tous les éléments.

-J'espère que tu as raison, soupirai-je en n'y croyant qu'à moitié.

Je ne voulais pas être défaitiste et il était vrai qu'Antonia représentait un développement qu'Alice ne pouvait en aucun cas prévoir puisqu'elle n'apparaissait pas dans ses visions mais ça ne laissait qu'une mince lueur d'espoir. Vraiment très mince.

-Tu réalises que Jasper ne te laissera pas mourir sans se venger, dit-elle après un moment de silence.

-C'est exactement ce que je crains. Que je meure, c'est une chose à laquelle je suis en train de me préparer même s'il me faudra plus que quelques heures pour l'accepter complètement mais que quelqu'un d'autre perde la vie à ma place ou avec moi, j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée. Et je sais ce que Jasper, Peter et Charlotte sont capable de sacrifier pour moi puisque je ferais pareil pour eux. Ce sera assez difficile de savoir que tu me suivras obligatoirement, finis-je par murmurer.

Nous savions toutes les deux que si je mourais ce serait également son cas, nous étions liées à la vie et, malheureusement, à la mort.

-Je suis déjà morte depuis un millénaire, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter sans succès, mais Jasper ne te laissera pas partir seule et tu le sais.

-Je sais, soupirai-je en essayant de trouver une parade dans ma tête pour l'empêcher de se sacrifier avec moi.

C'était stupide et je le savais car rien ne m'arrêterait si les rôles étaient inversés.

-J'ai du mal à me dire que ma mère a donné sa vie pour me faire revenir et mourir de nouveau en si peu de temps. J'ai passé plus d'un millénaire dans les limbes, dans un état intermédiaire entre la conscience et la souffrance. Le temps était quelque chose de tellement abstrait qu'il était inquantifiable, ça aurait pu être trois jours comme dix mille ans. Et tout ceci pour revenir à moi quelques semaines à peine ?

Elle secoua la tête parce qu'elle avait du mal à se faire à l'idée.

-Comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? C'était il y a tellement de temps...

-Ma mère savait beaucoup plus de choses que ce qu'elle voulait bien dire, ricana Antonia. Elle savait que je n'étais pas destinée à rester humaine, elle l'avait vu. D'ailleurs les visions d'Alice me font beaucoup penser à la façon dont ma mère anticipait le futur.

-Comment n'a-t-elle pas vu ta mort ?

Ce n'était pas un reproche, je savais qu'Elaïa aurait tout fait pour prévenir la mort d'Antonia si elle avait pu le faire, elle avait même fini par donner sa vie pour que sa fille ait une chance de revivre une seconde fois, mais j'avais besoin de comprendre comment une telle chose avait pu lui échapper.

-Ma mort a été un enchaînement de décisions de dernière minute, celle d'aller dire au revoir à Vircolac avant la tombée de la nuit, celle de m'arrêter à deux reprises en chemin, et d'opportunités saisies par mon assaillant sur l'instant. Même Alice, dont le pouvoir est plus puissant, n'aurait pu la prévoir à temps. Il avait décidé de m'éliminer et je lui ai donné la parfaite occasion en allant dans les bois ce jour-là.

C'était parfaitement logique en effet. Même si elle pouvait voir l'avenir, Elaïa n'aurait jamais pu empêcher ce qui était arrivé à sa fille cet après-midi là.

-Peut-être aurait-on dû chercher si des sorcières existaient encore et tenter de scinder notre lien ? Que tu ne sois pas condamnée à mourir une seconde fois avec moi.

Antonia se mit à rire. C'était à la fois joyeux et triste, j'avais du mal à savoir pourquoi elle s'amusait de ma réflexion.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu des sorcières depuis tout ce temps, même si j'ai ma théorie sur le sujet, mais pour rien au monde je ne tenterais de scinder notre lien Bella, je ne sens même pas où tu finis et où je commence et n'essaie pas de me mentir, je sais que tu ressens exactement la même chose que moi. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais pas physiquement présente que je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit de moi à Patrick tout à l'heure.

-J'aimerais entendre ta théorie sur les sorcières, dis-je en faisant comme si elle ne venait pas de me faire une grande déclaration.

C'était probablement la dernière et si je l'admettais en y répondant, cela voudrait dire que je la considérais comme telle. Et je n'avais pas l'intention de lui dire au revoir maintenant, c'était au-dessus de mes capacités.

-Plus tard, le soleil est en train de se coucher, il faut qu'on y aille.

Elle se leva, me tendit la main pour m'aider et, lorsque je fus debout, elle m'enlaça de ses bras. Nous restâmes quelques minutes en silence, d'abord à se réconforter l'une l'autre, puis à se donner des forces et, lorsque notre résignation intérieure ne fit plus qu'une, nous nous lâchâmes pour courir en direction de la villa l'une à côté de l'autre en espérant toutes les deux que nous aurions un _plus tard_.

/-/-/

-C'est fascinant, s'exclama Carlisle lorsqu'il vit arriver une vingtaine d'hommes torses nus.

Nous étions en place au pied de la montagne, dans une clairière bordée par une forêt de sapins que Peter et Jasper avaient désignée comme l'endroit idéal pour la bataille à venir. Le soleil n'était plus qu'une mince ligne à l'horizon, la pleine lune était tellement grosse dans le ciel qu'elle semblait à portée de main.

Je sentis Jasper se tendre lorsqu'il vit le nombre d'humains descendre de la montagne, Jake et Patrick en tête du cortège.

-Leur nombre est en lien direct avec le nôtre, expliqua Peter à Carlisle et Eleazar qui étaient curieux de la taille de la meute.

-Ce ne sont pas tous des métamorphes, déclara Tanya et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle en questionnement.

Je ne connaissais pas les loups-garous mais je voyais bien que la lune avait des effets sur Patrick et Julia. Leurs muscles étaient plus saillants et leur silhouette plus élancée. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils étaient des prédateurs, que ce soit dans leur physique ou dans leurs yeux qui reflétaient une férocité que je ne leur connaissais pas. Leur couleur de peau les différenciait des Quileute mais je savais que ce n'était pas ce que Tanya avait reconnu en eux.

-Tanya ? demanda alors Carmen pour attirer l'attention de sa fille de coeur qui observait un loup-garou sous forme humaine avec plus d'intensité que les autres.

Ses yeux semblèrent s'embuer et, même si elle était incapable de pleurer, je savais qu'elle avait toutes les réactions sans avoir les symptômes physiques.

-Je savais qu'on se reverrait, sourit l'homme qu'elle n'avait pas quitté des yeux en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il était à une dizaine de mètres seulement de nous maintenant. Tanya avança de quelques pas et leva la main comme pour le toucher mais suspendit subitement son mouvement, comme si elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

-Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? chuchota Jasper.

Je ne savais pas s'il s'adressait à Peter ou à moi mais aucun de nous deux ne lui répondit. En ce qui me concernait, je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir une réponse même si j'avais une vague idée de ce qui était en train de se dérouler devant nous.

-Tu te rappelles de moi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le loup-garou devant le regard incrédule de Tanya qui finit par acquiescer.

-Co.. comment… commença-t-elle à demander mais sa voix s'éteignit avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase.

-Comment je suis encore en vie ? Tu nous as sauvés ce jour-là, tu ne nous connaissais pas, on ne savait même pas ton nom mais tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver la nôtre et je t'avais dit qu'un jour je te retrouverais, dit-il en riant ce qui déclencha un sourire timide de Tanya.

-Comment est-ce possible? murmura Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait dû lire quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas dans l'esprit de Tanya ou de l'homme en face d'elle.

-Eleazar et Carmen venaient tout juste de nous rejoindre mes soeurs et moi, expliqua alors Tanya. Nous vivions en Russie, dans notre pays d'origine, à cette époque-là et tu partais encore en mission pour eux de temps en temps, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Eleazar.

-Oui, c'était la période où les Volturi traquaient les loups-garous, dit-il dans un murmure avant d'avoir un hoquet de surprise en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire et ce que ça impliquait.

-Je sais, avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux. L'un d'eux était un ami très cher et il a été massacré par les Volturi sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je tendis la main pour attraper celle d'Antonia qui pleurait déjà à chaudes larmes.

-Je les détestais déjà pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à ma créatrice, ma _mère_ , grimaça-t-elle, mais jamais je ne leur pardonnerais ce qu'ils ont fait à Alekseï.

-Tu les as aidés ? s'étonna Carmen.

-Bien sûr que je les ai aidés, s'indigna-t-elle. Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Les laisser se faire exterminer sans rien dire ?

-Non, bien entendu que non, mais tu as mis toutes nos vies en péril en agissant ainsi, lui expliqua Carmen. Et si Aro avait vu...

-Nos vies ne sont pas plus précieuses que les leurs, coupa Tanya en haussant les épaules. J'ai traqué la meute d'Alekseï et je les ai prévenus de l'arrivée des Volturi. Je les ai aidés à se cacher quelques temps puis à traverser l'Atlantique lorsque ce fut enfin possible.

-Je n'étais qu'un enfant à l'époque, pas encore capable de me transformer à la pleine lune mais je me souviens de tout, dit le loup-garou qui s'était approché de Tanya.

-Tu lui ressembles tellement, murmura-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers lui.

L'émotion était palpable dans sa voix et toutes les personnes autour de nous, qu'elles soient vampires, esprits, métamorphes ou loups-garous, pouvaient sentir à quel point la présence de ce loup bouleversait Tanya.

Jasper sentit que je perdais pied, que je me laissais entraîner par mes sentiments et ceux d'Antonia. Il n'y avait pas que cette scène qui me prenait aux tripes mais le fait que, même si elle avait pu sauver la meute de son ami mille ans auparavant, il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils mourraient peut-être aujourd'hui et que les Volturi, sachant que leur espèce n'avait pas été entièrement éradiquée comme ils le pensaient, finiraient de les pourchasser jusqu'au dernier. Et Tanya ne pourrait pas les sauver cette fois.

-Je suis son fils, Alexy.

-Tanya, se présenta-t-elle finalement après toutes ces années.

-Enchanté et ravi, sourit-il.

Tanya aurait sûrement rougi devant l'intensité du regard que lui lançait Alexy si elle en était encore physiquement capable.

-C'est normal que j'ai envie de l'embrasser pour la remercier ? murmura Antonia et j'eus du mal à retenir mon rire car moi aussi j'avais envie d'aller enlacer Tanya pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Grâce à elle, Patrick et Julia étaient dans ma vie, et, même si ce n'était plus pour très longtemps, je lui devais bien ça.

-Pourquoi autant de résignation tout à coup ? me demanda Jasper à l'oreille alors que certains des loups-garous se pressaient à côté d'Alexy et de Tanya qui firent les présentations de leurs familles respectives.

Je lançai un regard à Alice pour savoir ce que je pouvais répondre à Jasper qui ne bouleverserait pas l'ordre des choses mais cette dernière secoua la tête négativement et je gardai le silence en bloquant son pouvoir grâce à mon bouclier.

-Ne fais pas ça, supplia-t-il et je m'en voulus instantanément de le couper de mes émotions.

-Ce sera plus simple comme ça, essayai-je d'expliquer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Bella ?

 _Que je vais mourir..._

Son regard était plein d'angoisse et je me détestais de mettre du doute et de la peur en lui mais je n'avais pas le choix.

-Si tu es focalisé sur mes émotions, tu ne seras pas assez concentré sur ton propre combat.

Nous savions tous les deux que ce n'était qu'une excuse et que je n'en pensais pas un mot mais j'espérais que, peut-être, dans le chaos de la bataille s'il n'avait pas accès à mes ressentis, il verrait trop tard ce que le destin avait prévu pour moi.

-Ne fais rien de stupide, lui dis-je finalement en lachant sa main et celle d'Antonia pour encadrer son visage avec les miennes. Je fermai les yeux pour l'embrasser.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as déjà baissé les armes ? questionna-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

Nos yeux étaient fermés mais je pouvais aisément imaginer son visage déformé par l'appréhension et le désarroi. J'ouvris les miens pour voir que j'avais raison.

-Je ne baisse pas les bras, murmurai-je pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre, je veux juste être réaliste par rapport à la situation. Si nous sommes en train de vivre nos dernières minutes, je ne veux pas les vivre dans le mensonge, nous savons toi et moi que nous ne nous en sortirons pas tous indemnes et s'il devait m'arriver quoi que ce soit…

Il ouvrit alors des yeux paniqués mais je posais mes doigts sur sa bouche avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'ouvrir pour m'interrompre.

-S'il devait m'arriver quoi que ce soit, repris-je plus déterminée que jamais, je veux que tu gardes la tête froide et que tu ne te mettes pas en danger volontairement.

Jasper sonda mon visage et finit par acquiescer à contre coeur. Il monta alors ses mains pour prendre mon visage en coupe et me regarda dans les yeux. Il m'observa longuement et, au début, je croyais qu'il cherchait quoi me répondre mais il resta silencieux car au final, il n'y avait rien à dire.

Non, il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter et, dans le cas où il restait encore quelque chose à formuler, il ne l'exprima pas verblement car il savait que je le comprenais. C'était réconfortant pour moi de savoir que je pouvais traduire ses paroles sans qu'il n'ait besoin de les exprimer à haute voix.

Je comprenais également le langage de son corps, je pouvais interpréter ses actions car tout mon être répondait machinalement en conséquence. Avant même qu'il ne bouge, avant même qu'il ne modifie sa position, je savais quel allait être son prochain mouvement. C'était presque comme un réflexe, comme si mon corps se rappelait ce qu'il devait faire en réponse, une espèce de mémoire musculaire en quelque sorte qui me poussa dans son embrasse au moment précis où ses lèvres revendiquaient les miennes.

Le baiser était exigeant, presque agressif et empli de désespoir. Il ne m'avait jamais embrassée comme ça consciemment, en étant lui-même. Il y avait une urgence et une fureur non-dissimulée dans ce baiser.

Il avait un goût d'adieux.

Un goût de vie, d'amour et de mort.

Je m'accrochai à lui complètement désemparée et lui donnai tout ce que j'avais en moi, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire.

Car il n'y avait plus rien à dire maintenant.

/-/-/

-Ca vaut pour toi aussi, intervint Peter quelques minutes plus tard, m'obligeant à relever la tête du torse de Jasper pour le regarder, ne fais rien de stupide ni d'inconsidéré.

Il savait.

Je pouvais le voir dans son regard et j'essayai d'y lire un quelconque espoir car j'étais prête à me raccrocher à n'importe quoi maintenant que nous n'étions qu'à quelques heures, ou peut-être minutes de l'arrivée des Volturi. Malheureusement, je n'y trouvais pas du tout ce que j'y cherchais. Je hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais déterminée à tout tenter pour survivre même si je n'y croyais plus vraiment moi-même.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on va avoir quelques surprises, ajouta Peter et je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi indécis, mais je n'arrive pas à avoir une bonne lecture, je ne sais pas si ce sont de bonnes ou de mauvaises surprises… N'oublie surtout pas ce que je t'ai appris Bella, insista-t-il une étincelle dans les yeux et un sourire en coin qui me laissa dubitative sur le moment.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire car j'entendis Edward grogner et l'attention de toutes les personnes se tourna vers lui puis vers Alice lorsque nous vîmes qu'il était en train de la regarder intensément. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait une vision.

-Ils seront là dans vingt deux minutes, annonça-t-elle alors lorsque son regard se focalisa de nouveau sur notre groupe hétéroclyte.

L'atmosphère autour de moi se tendit de manière perceptible. L'appréhension se mêla à la peur et le désespoir pesait lourd dans l'air. Pas seulement le mien mais celui de tous les êtres qui nous entouraient à tel point que respirer me semblait plus difficile qu'avant. J'enveloppai Jasper sous mon bouclier pour lui éviter les émotions erratiques des autres.

Je vis les couples s'embrasser tendrement, nos amis échanger quelques mots à voix basse pour certains et en silence pour d'autres. Certains se dirent adieu, d'autres se donnèrent de l'espoir. Edward prit Alice dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Esmée était en train de sangloter dans ceux de Carlisle. Eleazar et Carmen semblaient dans le même état, la seule différence était que Kate et Tanya partageaient leur étreinte également. Rosalie et Emmett échangeaient un baiser passionné. Les métamorphes qui étaient toujours sous forme humaine se donnèrent une accolade virile qui n'en était pas pour autant dénuée d'émotion. Les loups-garous, sous forme humaine également, étaient un peu moins démonstratifs étant donné qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas réellement à part pour Patrick et Julia dont le câlin semblait désespéré et pour Alexy et sa famille.

Tellement concentrée sur ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, j'émis un petit hoquet de surprise lorsque je me retrouvai enlacée par Jasper, Peter et Charlotte. Je fermai les yeux et profitai du calme avant la tempête lorsqu'Antonia se joignit à nous.

Les minutes qui suivirent semblèrent s'allonger et durer une éternité tout en étant beaucoup trop courtes à mon goût. Le passage du temps était quelque chose de réellement paradoxal en cet instant. J'étais à la fois pressée qu'ils soient là pour nous accuser faussement de quelque chose qui n'était plus d'actualité puisque je n'étais plus humaine aujourd'hui. Mais en même temps, vu ce que je savais de la suite des événements, j'aurais aimé retarder l'inévitable le plus longtemps possible voire indéfiniment.

Tout à coup, Edward gronda:

-Nous avions raison.

Il regardait Jasper et Peter en parlant puis il tourna la tête vers Carlisle et Eleazar.

-De quoi tu parles ? demandai-je alors que toutes les personnes présentes portaient leur attention sur nous et Eleazar commença à nous expliquer.

-Lorsque je faisais partie de la garde, les trois rois se déplaçaient rarement en même temps pour régler des conflits mais cela arrivait peut-être une ou deux fois par siècle. J'ai toujours cru que c'était en quelque sorte pour asseoir leur régence, montrer qu'ils avaient une légitimité et continuer à instaurer le respect. Faire voir qu'ils étaient capable de faire régner la justice eux-mêmes. Et jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas réellement vu que le même schéma se répétait. Nous avions toujours face à nous des clans dont certains membres possédaient des dons. Aro lisait tous les esprits et décidait de leur culpabilité. Un coup ils avaient trahi le secret ou avaient tué sans cacher l'évidence de leur massacre, un autre ils avaient créé un supposé nouveau né accidentellement qui avait fait un massacre et dévoilé notre existence. Il y avait toujours une bonne raison, punissable de mort par la loi et je n'ai jamais douté de ses paroles jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse le déplacement jusqu'ici.

-Je les entends, ajouta alors Edward. Aro et Caïus ne viennent que pour détruire et acquérir. Ils ont plusieurs stratégies en tête.

-Maintenant je vois que ce n'était pas une coïncidence, poursuivit Eleazar, mais Aro pardonnait toujours le ou les vampires dotés de pouvoir en échange d'une peine purgée dans la garde.

Tout le monde eut un hoquet de stupeur.

-Ils acceptaient tous, les vampires qui vivent de sang humain n'ont pas les mêmes relations que nous, nous ne sommes pas territoriaux comme eux et l'instinct de survie est quelque chose de prédominant chez notre espèce, expliqua-t-il pour les non-vampires parmi nous.

Edward ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il entendait dans les pensées de nos adversaires.

-Ils vont utiliser n'importe quelle excuse pour nous détruire, ils veulent Alice mais aussi Jasper, grogna-t-il en ouvrant les yeux pour les regarder. Ils savent déjà que Bella n'est ni morte ni humaine.

Jasper me serra contre lui et je le libérai doucement de mon bouclier pour qu'il puisse retrouver tous ses sens maintenant que notre ennemi arrivait.

-Comment peuvent-ils savoir cela ? s'étonna alors Carlisle.

-Aucune idée, répondit Edward, mais ils ne peuvent plus se servir de cette excuse alors ils vont dire que notre clan est beaucoup trop large, surtout que Démétri a repéré que les Denali s'étaient joints à nous. Ils vont dire que nous attirons trop l'attention des humains sur nous et qu'ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que de nous punir pour protéger le secret.

-N'y a-t-il rien que nous puissions dire pour les convaincre ?

-Non Carlisle, répondit Alice à la place d'Edward, quand ils verront que nous nous sommes alliés à des métamorphes et des loups-garous, ils nous accuseront de mutinerie et diront aux gardes que nous voulons renverser leur pouvoir.

-Ils sont plus nombreux que nous, déplora alors Jasper qui pouvait visiblement les sentir maintenant, j'en distingue environ soixante dix. Et quelque chose les dérange instinctivement si j'en crois l'angoisse et la colère croissantes.

-Ils veulent Alice à tout prix, poursuivit Edward en penchant la tête sur le côté comme pour mieux entendre. Moi aussi mais seulement si je n'oppose pas de résistance. Pour Jasper, c'est plus compliqué, ils savent qu'il faudra le briser d'abord et Aro n'est pas emballé par l'idée contrairement à Caïus qui le considère comme un défi personnel.

Edward, Jasper et Alice hoquetèrent alors de surprise avant de se mettre à grogner en même temps.

-Quoi ? demandai-je angoissée de savoir ce qui pouvait provoquer une réaction simultanée.

-Maria est avec eux, je ne l'ai _jamais_ vue, me répondit Alice en me lançant un regard plein d'espoir.

Je comprenais exactement ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle n'avait jamais eu de vision incluant Maria ce qui voulait dire que mon futur n'était peut-être pas aussi certain que ce que nous pensions.

-Est-ce que ça a changé ? lui demandai-je sous le regard curieux de nos familles qui ne comprenaient rien à notre échange.

Edward gronda de nouveau, probablement en réponse aux pensées d'Alice mais je lui lançai un regard lui implorant de ne rien dire. Il secoua alors la tête et ferma les yeux pour poursuivre sa lecture des Volturi.

-Je ne sais pas, chouina Alice complètement paniquée d'être prise au dépourvu, je ne sais plus...

-Est-ce qu'ils vont nous laisser nous expliquer ? demanda alors Esmée.

-Caïus veut attaquer tout de suite en arrivant, il pense que les gardes et les témoins sont tous de son côté et qu'ils seront d'accord pour dire que nous sommes dans le tort. Aro veut arrêter leur progression histoire de lire quelques uns de nos esprits, même si c'est juste pour prétendre de nous donner une chance équitable. Il pense qu'il n'y a rien à prouver de plus quant à notre culpabilité.

-Et Maria ? demanda alors Charlotte d'un ton plus résolu que jamais.

Je savais qu'elle serait sa cible prioritaire pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir par le passé, à elle mais également aux deux personnes qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Et si je n'avais pas mes propres cibles prédéfinies, Alec et Jane, je savais que j'aurais fait pareil qu'elle. Une flamme vengeresse illumina ses yeux et Peter lui lança exactement le même regard. Depuis le temps qu'ils voulaient l'éliminer, voilà qu'ils avaient la parfaite occasion.

-Elle est venue récupérer son Major et elle espère que ses lieutenants seront avec lui, poursuivit Edward déclenchant plusieurs grognements autour de nous et l'un d'eux, le mien, me surprit car il était d'une férocité sans précédent. Mais elle ne fait pas confiance aux Volturi et si une bataille est sur le point de s'engager comme elle le pense, elle a l'intention de regarder l'action de loin avant de venir récupérer les morceaux ou de déguerpir selon si l'issue lui est favorable ou non.

-Elle rêve si elle croit qu'on va la laisser regarder tranquillement le déroulement ! s'exclama Peter.

Plusieurs grognements lui firent écho et ce n'était plus seulement des vampires maintenant. Les Quileute commençaient à trembler et Paul fut le premier à se métamorphoser. Il déchira le short qu'il portait lors de sa transformation et, lorsque ses quatre pattes se posèrent sur le sol, il se mit à hurler à la lune. Son cri était effrayant même pour moi qui l'avait déjà entendu et qui était également dans le même camp que lui.

-Ils ont arrêté leur progression, sourit Edward. Ils hésitent maintenant qu'ils ont entendu Paul. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il est, Aro et Caïus sont sûrs d'avoir exterminé les loups-garous mais Marcus…

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et Antonia, qui avait pris ma main lorsqu'Edward avait commencé à parler, se mit à la serrer de toutes ses forces.

-Marcus sait qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un loup-garou…

-Huit minutes, le coupa Alice.

-Ils ne peuvent pas encore nous entendre ni nous sentir, dit Edward même si nous savions tous que ça ne tarderait pas à être le cas, mais Démétri a une bonne estimation du nombre de vampires.

-Est-ce qu'ils ont l'intention d'épargner certains d'entre nous ? demanda alors Rosalie qui était recroquevillée de force derrière Emmett qui n'avait jamais paru aussi vampire qu'en cet instant.

-Ils vont gracier ceux qu'ils estiment utiles, comme Eleazar l'a dit plus tôt. Alice c'est sûr, ils vont dire qu'elle n'était pas au courant de l'envie de Carlisle de renverser l'ordre établi. Moi, si je ne pose pas de problème mais je suis moins utile qu'Alice puisqu'Aro a déjà un pouvoir similaire au mien. Jasper peut-être, ils pensent que la présence de Maria peut réussir à le rendre docile, dit-il en reniflant dédaigneusement probablement en entendant ce que Jasper avait à dire à ce sujet. Aro est curieux de voir si Bella est immunisée contre son pouvoir comme elle l'était pour le mien, il se dit qu'elle serait une incroyable addition à sa garde si tel est le cas. Renata ne le protège que des attaques physiques et Bella montrait des capacités contre les pouvoirs mentaux en étant encore humaine. Il veut récupérer Eleazar également et il se pose encore des questions sur Kate.

-Il faudra d'abord qu'il me passe sur le corps, gronda le vampire qui se prénommait Garrett à la surprise générale, Kate en fut la première étonnée.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ? ironisa-t-elle en lui prenant tendrement la main.

-Caïus veut tuer tout le monde sans exception, poursuivit Edward, il n'a que faire des trophées, il est sorti de son château dans l'unique espoir de faire un massacre. Il est seulement curieux par rapport à Jasper, il veut savoir s'il est toujours digne de sa réputation ou si le végétarisme l'a rendu... _domestique_.

-Il va avoir une bonne surprise alors, ricana Peter sous le grognement de protestation de Jasper.

-Meilleure que les tiennes en tout cas, rétorquai-je en rapport à notre conversation quelques minutes plus tôt.

Peter eut la bonne idée de baisser la tête et d'avoir l'air désolé mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes à peine puisque toutes les personnes pouvaient maintenant entendre l'avancée de nos ennemis dans la forêt.

Ils étaient tellement au pas les uns avec les autres qu'ils donnaient l'impression de n'être qu'une seule et même entité et, si Jasper ne nous avait pas donné leur nombre, nous n'aurions jamais pu le savoir en les entendant arriver. Je me demandai alors si c'était une de leur stratégie pour surprendre l'ennemi.

Edward se tut et, d'un commun accord silencieux, nous nous mîmes tous en position en attendant l'arrivée des Volturi. Nous espérions tous qu'ils arrêteraient leur progression, ne serait-ce que lorsqu'ils verraient l'énorme loup ou les humains à nos côtés.

Carlisle et Esmée prirent place à la tête de notre formation. Carlisle, l'éternel diplomate voulait tenter de raisonner avec eux mais ce n'était que pour gagner un peu de temps, nous savions tous que rien ne les ferait dévier de leur objectif. Edward et Alice avancèrent pour se poster à leur droite avec Rosalie et Emmett.

Eleazar et Carmen se mirent à leur gauche, les deux familles voulaient montrer un front soudé. Tanya, Kate et Garrett se positionnèrent légèrement derrière eux et je les vis tous les trois se tenir la main avant de voir les deux femmes gronder en montrant toutes leurs dents lorsque les Volturi entrèrent dans leur champ de vision.

-Irina est avec eux, s'étonna alors Antonia également surprise par la découverte.

Et changer de camp n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle avait faite, elle avait aussi modifié son alimentation vu que ses yeux étaient d'un rouge incandescent. Nous savions maintenant comment les Volturi avaient appris pour moi. Je détournai le regard d'Irina pour voir Alice se masser les tempes totalement frustrée par les événements, apparemment, rien ne se passait comme elle l'avait vu. Et je ne savais pas comment réagir par rapport à cette constatation. D'un côté, j'étais soulagée car ma mort n'était peut-être plus d'actualité dans cette réalité mais d'un autre, je n'aimais pas le fait qu'elle soit surprise, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais car si j'avais des chances de survie, d'autres mourraient à ma place. Quelque part, j'étais plus rassurée lorsque ce n'était que ma vie qui était dans la balance.

Jasper et moi prîmes place à la droite des Cullen, légèrement en retrait pour bien nous différencier des deux autres clans. Jacob vint se mettre à ma droite après m'avoir donné une accolade désespérée à laquelle je répondis avec autant d'abandon. Il resta sous forme humaine tout comme Seth qui me fit un signe de tête avant de se mettre aux côtés de son Alpha. Patrick se positionna de l'autre côté de Jasper et Julia se mit derrière lui avec Embry. Peter et Charlotte se postèrent derrière Jasper et moi, à la même hauteur que Julia et Embry. Paul choisit quant à lui de se mettre entre les Cullen et nous.

-Attention au vampire qui accompagne Maria, souffla Edward, Fernando, il peut annihiler tous les pouvoirs d'un simple contact. Il a interdiction de toucher Jasper mais pour tous les autres c'est chasse ouverte.

Alexy et sa meute allèrent s'installer derrière Tanya et sa famille. Le reste des Quileute et des loups-garous, toujours sous forme humaine, se dispersa sur nos flancs et nos arrières comme Jasper et Peter l'avaient planifié.

La ligne que formait les Volturi approcha encore et tous les vampires de notre côté arrêtèrent de respirer à l'inverse des deux autres espèces dont le coeur et les poumons marchaient beaucoup plus vite que la normale.

Jasper et Antonia agrippèrent chacun une de mes mains tandis que je détaillai nos ennemis un à un. Ils étaient tous alignés à la perfection et semblaient flotter au-dessus de la terre. Je me demandai combien de temps cela leur avait pris pour acquérir une telle harmonie dans leur déplacement. Ils portaient tous la même tunique brodée d'un "V" rouge à l'endroit où leur coeur mort ne battait plus, la seule chose qui les différenciait entre eux, c'était la couleur de ces tuniques. Nous ne pouvions pas voir leurs visages encore puisqu'ils portaient tous une capuche qui nous cachait leur vue mais je pouvais en reconnaître certains grâce à la couleur de leur vêtement. Pour les trois du milieu, ceux que je soupçonnais être Aro, Caïus et Marcus, elles étaient du noir le plus foncé jamais rencontré et, même après des kilomètres à marcher dans la forêt, elles étaient immaculées. Plus on se déplaçait de part et d'autre des trois souverains et plus les tuniques s'éclaircissaient. D'un gris sombre pour les plus proches et probablement les plus haut placés dans la garde, jusqu'au gris clair, presque blanc pour les moins importants d'entre eux complètement aux extrémités de leur formation.

Si nous n'étions pas en train de jouer nos vies, j'aurais trouvé le spectacle magnifique. Il y avait quelque chose de majestueux dans la façon dont ils sortirent tous des arbres en même temps. Leur progression était parfaitement orchestrée, pas un seul d'entre eux n'avançait plus vite que les autres et l'apogée du spectacle d'épouvante qu'ils nous offraient sans le savoir fut lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent les uns après les autres, des extrémités jusqu'au centre, pour former une pointe, les trois rois en tête de celle-ci.

Sans que je ne voie un signal ou un quelconque ordre, ils levèrent leurs mains pâles d'un geste parfaitement orchestré par des siècles de répétition et enlevèrent leur capuche, dévoilant simultanément leurs visages.

Mes yeux se portèrent automatiquement sur les trois régents à la pointe de leur formation et je me fis la réflexion que c'était exactement ce que leur petit manège obligeait. Il était fait pour que notre attention soit tout de suite portée sur eux.

Ils étaient exactement comme sur la peinture dans le bureau de Carlisle que j'avais passée des heures à observer, cherchant un sens caché à toute cette histoire. Alors que je les étudiais, le regard d'Aro croisa le mien. Ses yeux se plissèrent en reconnaissance, déclenchant un grognement d'avertissement de Jasper, Peter et Charlotte à mes côtés. Il m'avait déjà vue même si c'était dans la mémoire de quelqu'un d'autre. Je refusai de baisser le regard la première même si j'eus du mal à ignorer la façon troublante avec laquelle il me regardait. Ses yeux étaient d'un carmin qui aurait hanté mes pires cauchemars eus-je encore été humaine, mais ils semblaient embrumés par rapport à ceux de Peter et Charlotte, presque laiteux, tout comme sa peau qui paraissait translucide.

Je fus soulagée lorsqu'il détourna son regard de moi mais mon apaisement fut de courte durée car ses yeux naviguèrent quelques secondes avant de se poser sur Alice. Edward se mit devant elle pour tenter de la cacher à sa vue.

Je remarquai alors la femme derrière lui en tunique gris foncé qui avait la main posée sur son épaule. Elle était plus petite que lui et avait la tête baissée vers le sol. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger même si je n'entendais aucun son sortir de sa bouche, elle semblait prier peut-être, ou du moins réciter quelque chose en boucle. Ce devait être Renata, le bouclier personnel d'Aro.

Mes yeux prirent en compte les autres vampires à côté et je repérai tout de suite deux petits vampires près du coeur de la formation. Ils devaient avoir à peine douze ou treize ans lorsqu'ils furent transformés et je sus immédiatement qui ils étaient: Jane et Alec. Les jumeaux maléfiques comme les appelait Edward. Ils étaient mon objectif prioritaire. Sans eux, nous savions que la bataille à venir serait beaucoup plus équitable. Ils étaient bien protégés malheureusement, ma tâche ne serait pas facile et même si je savais que Jasper serait parfaitement capable de m'aider à créer une ouverture, il n'en restait pas moins que les jumeaux étaient flanqués de trois vampires colossaux. Le plus imposant de tous en gris foncé également était probablement Felix et il aurait pu faire rougir Emmett de honte tellement il était impressionnant. Les deux autres étaient en gris clair donc j'en déduisis qu'à part leur envergure, ils n'étaient pas très importants dans la garde, probablement sans pouvoir même.

Un mouvement me fit détourner le regard de mes cibles. Celui que j'identifiai comme étant Caïus prit la main d'Aro et, même s'ils ne se parlaient pas, je savais qu'ils étaient en train de communiquer entre eux. Caïus avait les mêmes yeux troublants que son frère, ainsi que la même peau presque transparente. La seule chose vraiment frappante qui les différenciait était leurs cheveux. Ceux d'Aro étaient aussi noirs que ceux de Caïus étaient blancs.

Je détournai les yeux à nouveau et m'attardai sur une figure féminine en retrait de la formation. Elle était derrière Renata avec elle aussi, une tunique foncée. Elle n'avait rien de spécial, elle paraissait même petite et insignifiante à côté des autres mais la couleur de ses vêtements hurlait le contraire. Peut-être était-ce Chelsea ? Celle qui pouvait influencer les liens entre les gens, celle qui s'assurait de la fidélité et du dévouement des membres des Volturi. Elle était ma cible numéro trois si je survivais aux deux premières. A ses côtés, un homme en tunique claire qui semblait la protéger et j'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait de son compagnon, Afton, que Jasper devait éliminer également.

Le grognement de Peter et Charlotte attira mon attention dans mon dos puis je tournai de nouveau la tête pour regarder devant moi et suivre leurs regards. A l'orée de la forêt, en retrait de la formation parfaite des Volturi, il y avait une petite femme de type hispanique et, même si je ne l'avais jamais vue, même si on ne me l'avait jamais décrite, rien qu'à la façon dont elle regardait Jasper, j'aurais pu deviner qui elle était sans aucune hésitation. Il y avait tellement de convoitise dans ses yeux et un air de supériorité qui ne trompait pas, c'était Maria et à ses côtés, un autre vampire qui n'avait rien d'impressionnant à première vue mais duquel Edward nous avait dit de nous méfier. Je m'abstins difficilement de grogner lorsque Maria se mit à sourire à Jasper, montrant toutes ses dents parfaites, mais ce dernier n'eut pas la même retenue que moi.

L'attention de nos ennemis se focalisa alors sur notre petit groupe et je fus happée par le regard de celui que j'avais voulu à tout prix éviter. Même s'il avait levé les yeux vers nous, son regard était vide, sans expression. Ce n'était pas de l'ennui, non, c'était beaucoup plus profond ça. Comme si ses yeux étaient sans vie et quelque chose au fond de moi se brisa, ce qu'il remarqua immédiatement. Son visage se tordit difficilement et j'eus du mal à faire le rapprochement entre le vampire que j'avais devant moi et celui qui avait hanté mes rêves lors de ma dernière année en tant qu'humaine.

Je tournai la tête vers Antonia lorsqu'elle broya ma main de la sienne.

-Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-elle complètement défaite par la vision de l'homme qu'elle aimait qui semblait complètement éteint.

Il m'observa quelques secondes puis son regard se détourna pour chercher quelque chose à mes côtés, quelque chose qu'il ne verrait jamais mais je savais qu'il pouvait sentir le lien qui nous unissait. Carlisle m'avait appris qu'il pouvait voir les affinités entre les gens et je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que le lien que j'avais avec Antonia était aussi fort, si ce n'était plus, que celui de compagnon que je partageais avec Jasper. J'étais même presque sûre qu'un de ces fils me rattachait à lui alors que c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Il fronça les sourcils et j'eus l'impression que c'était un mouvement qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis de longues années, voire même des siècles entiers. Je le vis tendre la main pour toucher Aro et tout mon corps se raidit de peur, je tentai de le supplier du regard de ne pas le faire, j'allais même jusqu'à lui faire un petit non de la tête et je le vis se raviser à la dernière seconde lorsqu'il devina ce que je voulais. Je voyais bien qu'il ne comprenait ni ses réactions, ni les miennes mais il avait décidé de me faire confiance et j'allais faire de mon mieux pour qu'il n'ait pas à le regretter. Je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait décidé, si c'était la lecture de mon lien avec une entité qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, de celui qui devait m'unir à lui ou peut-être un peu des deux mais je vis une étincelle de curiosité dans son regard vide.

-Tout n'est pas perdu, réalisa alors Antonia en relâchant un peu la pression sur ma main. Il est toujours là quelque part, derrière ce masque morne, je suis sûre qu'il est là.

Je savais qu'elle essayait de s'en convaincre tout autant que moi. Il avait écouté son coeur et ne touchait toujours pas Aro ce qui était plutôt bon signe pour l'instant et j'allais prendre et apprécier à leur juste valeur toutes ses petites choses qui iraient dans notre sens.

Peut-être qu'il serait une des surprises de Peter, une bonne cette fois.

Mon regard retourna sur Aro qui dévisageait Carlisle. Caïus touchait son bras, un sourire perfide tatoué sur son visage de porcelaine.

-Devrais-je parler ? chuchota Carlisle à Edward pour ne pas que nos ennemis entendent.

Depuis leur arrivée il y avait quelques minutes à peine, aucun de nous n'avait ni bougé ni pipé mot et c'était pareil pour eux; comme si cette bataille allait se jouer sur les regards, chaque camp observait ses rivaux. Je réalisai alors que quelques uns des Volturi, pour ne pas dire la quasi-totalité, avaient les yeux rivés sur Paul qui était baissé sur ses pattes avant en position d'attaque, prêt à foncer dans le tas. Sa gueule était étirée au maximum, dévoilant des crocs acérés de la taille de ma tête. Je l'entendais gronder sans interruption depuis leur arrivée et je vis dans ses yeux, qui étaient la seule chose reflétant son humanité à l'heure actuelle, qu'il était fier de l'effet qu'il faisait.

-Peu importe ce que tu diras, ils ont déjà décidé. Caïus et Aro se demandent ce qu'est le loup ainsi que les autres humains avec nous. Irina ne les a jamais vus sous leur forme de loup et Aro ne croyait pas en leur existence. Ils n'avaient encore jamais entendu parler de métamorphes. Marcus, commença-t-il avant de tourner son regard vers moi et je me demandais ce que pouvait bien penser Marcus à mon sujet, il est curieux mais sa colère est en train de monter, il a reconnu les loups-garous et ils sont responsables de la mort de sa compagne. Il se demande comment il va pouvoir les tuer après toutes ses années sans combattre.

-Il faut que tu le stoppes, me pressa Antonia, il faut que tu lui dises!

Alors que Carlisle débattait encore sur l'attitude à adopter, s'il devait prendre la parole ou non, je fis un pas en avant, Jasper en parfaite synchronisation avec moi, comme si lui aussi pouvait savoir quels allaient être mes prochains mouvements avant même que je ne les engage.

-Martiko, chuchotai-je sans m'en rendre compte, il ne l'a pas tuée.

Celui qui se faisait appeler Marcus maintenant leva les yeux sur moi et je sentis Jasper vaciller à mes côtés, probablement sous la force des émotions que le vampire renvoyait.

-Il ne l'a pas tuée, répétai-je, Vircolac ne l'a pas tuée, il a essayé de la sauver mais il est arrivé trop tard.

Je pouvais sentir sur moi le regard incrédule des loups-garous, des Quileute et de tous les vampires des deux camps. Même Jasper, Peter et Charlotte eurent un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'ils réalisèrent que Marcus était en réalité Martiko car ils n'avaient aucune idée du retournement de situation. Ne sachant pas si Martiko serait ouvert à la discussion, comme je le leur avais dit, soit cette surprise aidait notre plan d'attaque, soit il restait inchangé.

Les seuls vampires qui n'avaient pas les yeux rivés sur moi étaient Aro et Caïus qui ne quittaient pas Marcus du regard. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Aro faire un pas en direction de son frère, Renata dans son ombre, il allait le toucher mais ce dernier se recula brusquement. Aro jeta alors un regard désespéré derrière lui et je savais qu'il commandait à Chelsea de remettre Marcus dans les rangs. Je vis cette dernière plisser les yeux de concentration mais rien ne changea dans l'attitude de Marcus. Ses yeux, qui semblaient morts quelques minutes plus tôt, étaient suspendus à mes lèvres, dans l'attente des paroles qu'il espérait entendre depuis qu'elle était morte. Je voyais sur son visage à quel point il voulait que ce qu'il espérait soit vrai, à quel point il avait envie d'y croire.

Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait qu'il se rappelait avec une extrême précision les dernières paroles d'Elaïa et j'imaginais qu'à l'heure actuelle, elles devaient tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

 _-Elle reviendra, je le sais, et elle te trouvera,_ avait-elle soufflé avant de mourir.

Mais lorsqu'il me parla, il réussit à me surprendre en ne posant pas la question qui devait lui brûler les lèvres depuis que j'avais prononcé son vrai nom.

-Qui ?

Il y avait une telle haine dans sa question que je sentis Jasper se tendre et Peter s'approcher de moi dans mon dos. J'avais perdu Antonia de vue quelques secondes et elle était maintenant devant lui. Elle leva les mains pour les poser sur son visage et il eut un petit sursaut lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec sa peau, comme s'il avait pu la sentir pour de vrai. Il prit alors une profonde respiration et son visage s'illumina en l'espace d'une demie-seconde pour ressembler à l'homme amoureux qui avait peuplé mes rêves. Je sentis Antonia sourire lorsqu'elle retrouva enfin l'homme qu'elle aimait et il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête vers elle pour coller leurs fronts. Il ne pouvait pas la voir mais il pouvait la sentir, c'était indéniable vu la façon qu'il avait de bouger comme si elle était en chair et en os en face de lui. Ou peut-être pouvait-il deviner le lien qu'elle avait avec lui ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, je ne savais pas du tout comment son don se manifestait.

-Martiko, soupira-t-elle.

-Antonia, souffla-t-il en même temps qu'elle sans le savoir.

Il y avait tellement d'amour et de dévotion dans la façon dont il avait prononcé son nom que j'avais l'impression d'être de trop dans l'observation d'une scène qui semblait tellement privée et précieuse.

Jasper passa un bras autour de mes épaules, il avait les yeux brillants et les miens devaient refléter exactement la même émotion. J'étais heureuse qu'ils se soient enfin retrouvés après toutes ses années.

Un grognement féroce nous remit les pieds sur terre et nous rappela ce pour quoi nous étions là. Je ne savais pas qui des deux autres rois avait poussé ce grondement sauvage et sanguinaire mais en moins d'une seconde, l'enfer se déchaîna sur terre.

L'ensemble des Quileute se métamorphosa dans des hululements tous plus inhumains les uns que les autres. La terre sembla trembler lorsque les pattes avant de Jake et Seth touchèrent le sol à ma droite.

Des cris de douleurs attirèrent mon attention sur la gauche pour observer Patrick et Julia souffrir d'une transformation qui était beaucoup plus douloureuse que celle des métamorphes. Tous leurs os semblèrent se briser un à un pour se reconstruire par la suite. Et cela en l'espace de quelques secondes à peine.

Le silence se fit alors dans la clairière et je tournai la tête pour observer ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Les Volturi étaient sur le point de s'élancer sur nous et je vis Alice me regarder avec crainte.

Je réalisai alors que sans nous concerter, nous étions exactement positionnés comme dans la vision qu'Alice m'avait décrite. Jasper était à mes côtés et nous étions flanqués d'un loup roux, Jacob, d'un loup couleur sable, Seth et d'un loup noir plus sauvage et féroce que les deux autres, Patrick.

La seule personne qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir était Antonia qui revint se placer entre Jake et moi avant que la bataille ne commence pour de bon cette fois.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà… Normalement la bataille aurait dû se dérouler dans ce chapitre mais j'ai été surprise d'avoir autant de chose à dire mdr**

 **Que pensez-vous des révélations ? Du fait que Tanya soit le vampire de la légende qui ait aidé les loups-garous ? Du fait que Maria soit là ? Et surtout, du fait que Marcus=Martiko !**

 **J'espère que vous ne l'aviez pas vu venir celle-là et j'aimerais être une petite souris et voir vos têtes en découvrant ça :D**

 **Je vous embête pas plus, n'hésitez pas à poser toutes les questions qui vous passent par la tête à part pour demander qui va mourir dans le prochain chapitre parce que ça je ne le dirais pas !**

 **La suite est en attente de correction et la semaine prochaine j'essaie de finir le chapitre 25.**

 **En attendant je vous souhaite une excellente semaine !**


	25. Chapitre 24

**Coucou !**

 **Voici** (enfin je sais) **le chapitre 24 et là c'est en mode bataille tout le chapitre, 18 pages de combat c'est une première pour moi et j'espère que c'est à la hauteur lol**

 **Merci à Perrine pour la correction et à Anne et Ingrid pour la "commentation" je vous adore^^**

 **Alors chapitre un peu spécial puisqu'il y aura 2 points de vue étant donné que nous avons 2 batailles dans une. On commence avec Bella et vous verrez qui finit le chapitre je vous laisse la surprise.**

 **Je ne vous retiens pas plus, bonne lecture^^**

* * *

LA PROPHÉTIE D'ANTONIA

Chapitre 24

/-/-/

 **BELLA**

Je réalisai alors que sans nous concerter, nous étions exactement positionnés comme dans la vision qu'Alice m'avait décrite. Jasper était à mes côtés et nous étions flanqués d'un loup roux, Jacob, d'un loup couleur sable, Seth et d'un loup noir plus sauvage et féroce que les deux autres, Patrick.

La seule personne qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir était Antonia qui revint se placer entre Jake et moi avant que la bataille ne commence pour de bon cette fois.

Et, alors que les extrémités de leur formation avançaient vers nous comme une vague grise prête à tout détruire sur son passage, nous restâmes tous en place encore quelques secondes, attendant mon signal. Antonia grogna et le bruit se répercuta dans ma poitrine, le son sortit de ma bouche sans que je ne le déclenche lorsqu'Aro réussit finalement à toucher Martiko pour lire ses pensées.

Ma vision se voila de rouge lorsque je vis sa main blafarde sortir de sa blouse pour entrer en contact avec la peau de Martiko. Je fus envahie par une fureur sans précédent décuplée par celle qui émanait d'Antonia, je pouvais sentir la haine traverser mes muscles comme un raz-de-marée de pure énergie. La vue de la main d'Aro sur Martiko nourrit cette colère et je me mis à trembler comme une feuille, surprenant la première vague de gardes qui avait rompu les rangs. Ils ralentirent sans pour autant s'arrêter ne sachant pas de quoi j'étais capable.

Je fermai les yeux pour me concentrer sur cette source d'énergie qu'était ma colère. Je pouvais sentir quelque chose essayer de faire pression sur mon bouclier mais ça ne servit qu'à alimenter ma haine. Les tremblements s'accélérèrent et, au signal d'Antonia qui s'écria "maintenant", je lâchai toute l'énergie que j'avais emmagasinée en moi vers nos adversaires en un hurlement inhumain de rage.

C'était l'onde de paix la plus puissante que je n'avais jamais envoyée.

Elle ne calma pas les Volturi qui avançaient toujours vers nous, plus obstinés que jamais à se battre, mais elle eut le mérite de les désorienter quelques secondes. Et pour un vampire, quelques secondes représentaient une éternité. Les Denali et les Cullen au complet foncèrent sur la première ligne d'attaque et respectèrent ce qui avait été convenu lors de nos entraînements.

Ils se battaient en binôme. Edward et Alice étaient ensemble, ce qui ne laissait aucune chance à leurs adversaires, entre elle qui pouvait anticiper leurs mouvements et lui qui pouvait entendre leurs pensées en plus de celles d'Alice.

Esmée et Carlisle se battaient tous les deux et j'avais eu peur lors de nos entraînements qu'ils se retiennent et qu'ils finissent par se laisser déborder mais ils y mettaient toute leur énergie. Même si c'était à contre coeur qu'ils étêtaient leurs adversaires, ils formaient un bon binôme. Il y avait dans leurs yeux quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Un mélange de peur et de colère, quelque chose qui les poussait à se battre. Ils avaient beaucoup à perdre dans cette bataille et, même s'ils n'étaient pas d'une nature violente, je voyais à leur détermination qu'ils feraient tout pour survivre.

Carmen et Eleazar étaient ensemble et je les vis se faire encercler par une horde de Volturi prêts à en découdre. Ils étaient en sous-nombre l'espace de quelques secondes, le temps pour deux loups-garous d'arriver à leur rescousse. Le niveau de haine et de violence des loups étaient une première pour moi et si j'avais été encore humaine j'aurais probablement déversé le contenu de mon estomac au sol. Ils se mirent à déchiqueter les gardes un à un et je vis le moment où ils allaient s'en prendre à l'un des deux vampires qu'ils étaient venus défendre mais ils s'arrêtèrent à temps.

Un cri perçant attira mon attention sur le groupe que formaient Kate et Garrett, flanqués de Tanya et sûrement Alexy sous sa forme lupine. Leur machine était bien rodée pourtant, Kate électrifiait chacun des opposants qui avait le malheur de la toucher et Garrett finissait par leur sauter sur le dos pour leur arracher la tête. Il se prenait aussi les décharges au passage mais il semblait en rire à chaque fois. Le gars était complètement taré et totalement dans son élément. La fureur et la joie dans ses yeux ainsi que son rire qui pouvait faire frissonner de peur le plus aguerri des guerriers en étaient les preuves. Tanya et le loup-garou étaient étrangement en symbiose alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais partagé un seul entraînement. Il sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait, découpant tout ce qu'il pouvait de ses dents acérées et elle s'occupait d'alimenter le feu qu'ils avaient allumé avec les morceaux de vampire qu'il lui envoyait au hasard de ce qu'il arrachait de ses assaillants.

Derrière eux, je trouvai la source des hurlements qui avaient attiré mon attention.

-C'est Jane! hurla alors Jasper à mes côtés lorsqu'il vit comme moi Emmett se rouler par terre de douleur alors que personne ne le touchait.

La rage m'envahit et je me mis à courir en direction des Volturi qui étaient restés en retrait de la bataille, formant une seconde ligne d'attaque et surtout, de protection autour de leurs rois et des jumeaux. J'avais l'impression que mes deux objectifs étaient marqués au fer rouge, comme si leur présence s'illuminait et je ne voyais plus qu'eux. Mes instincts prirent le dessus et je perdis de vue tout le reste. Je pouvais sentir Jasper courir à mes côtés mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que les autres faisaient. J'étais en train de commettre la pire erreur que je pouvais faire, je ne me dirigeai pas vers une cible évidente comme me l'avaient déconseillé Jasper et Peter à de nombreuses reprises mais c'était tout comme. Dans ma course folle vers Jane, j'en oubliai de faire attention à mes environs et c'était une erreur que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire. Jane n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi maintenant et je savais qu'elle était toujours centrée sur Emmett et Rosalie que j'entendais hurler à tour de rôle. Tellement concentrée sur mon objectif, j'en oubliai d'essayer de les protéger avec mon bouclier. Son usage n'était pas aussi instinctif que ce que je pensais après tout.

-Bella! hurla alors Antonia mais c'était trop tard, ma progression fut arrêtée nette par une force qui entra en contact avec moi.

Je me retrouvai propulsée en arrière, le cul par terre, après avoir laissé une traînée de la forme de mes fesses sur plusieurs mètres. L'instant d'après, je fus retournée, la tête sur le côté, à moitié enfouie dans la terre. Un poids s'écrasa sur moi et un bras s'enroula autour de mon cou. Et alors que tous mes instincts me hurlaient de me relever, il me cloua au sol de toutes ses forces. Jasper était à quelques pas de moi seulement, je pouvais le voir d'un oeil, mais il était en train de repousser trois assaillants à lui tout seul, il ne pourrait pas me venir en aide. Je tentai de me libérer en gigotant et en me tordant dans son étreinte vu que mes mains étaient coincées pliées sous moi, mais ce fut en vain. Je ne savais pas qui c'était mais il était extrêmement fort et imposant, j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait au moins deux fois ma taille. Lorsque je compris que je ne parviendrais pas à me dégager, j'utilisai mes dents. Le venin monta dans ma bouche alors que je bloquais ma mâchoire dans le bras de mon assaillant. Je tins bon lorsque son cri assourdissant sembla percer mes tympans, me faisant réaliser que sa mâchoire à lui était beaucoup trop près de mon cou. Je tentai de nouveau de me dégager de son étreinte de fer mais il n'en était pas à sa première morsure visiblement puisqu'il ne fut pas déconcentré une seule seconde et mes efforts ne servirent à rien. Je sentis alors des dents venimeuses et acérées se planter dans ma gorge et, malgré la douleur je ne lâchai pas son bras de marbre avec les miennes, fermant même un peu plus ma mâchoire autour. Je savais que je n'avais qu'une fraction de seconde pour faire quelque chose si je voulais garder ma tête.

Rassemblant toutes mes forces, je tentai de faire pression sur le bras qui me clouait au sol mais l'instant d'après, le poids sur mon corps disparut au-dessus de moi en même temps que les dents dans mon cou qui emportèrent avec elles un morceau de chair de la taille d'un poing fermé.

La douleur était atroce mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'attarder sur ma souffrance car une autre paire de bras m'enveloppait maintenant et j'eus un moment de terreur avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Jasper.

Il m'aida à me lever juste à temps pour voir mon assaillant se redresser lui aussi en face de nous. Il s'agissait de l'imposant vampire à la cape foncée, probablement Félix et c'était compréhensible maintenant que je le voyais qu'il m'ait été impossible de me dégager de son étreinte. Il tenait son bras en coupe, le venin s'écoulait en abondance de la plaie et j'étais assez satisfaite de moi jusqu'à ce que je le vois cracher au sol le morceau de gorge qu'il venait de m'arracher. Son regard rouge flamboyant était concentré et déterminé et il lâcha son bras pour s'élancer sur nous en grandes enjambées. Pensant qu'il allait m'attaquer, Jasper me décala sur le côté et je vis notre ennemi sourire discrètement. J'observai tous les muscles de Félix se tendre, prêt à bondir sur nous et, à la dernière seconde, je le vis changer sa position de quelques millimètres seulement et je compris que je n'étais plus sa cible, il voulait Jasper. La colère afflua de nouveau dans mes veines.

Une demi-seconde s'écoula avant que je ne me rappelle les enseignements de Peter, je ne devais pas me laisser submerger par mes instincts, il fallait que je réfléchisse. Une autre demi-seconde et j'étais alerte, prenant une grande inspiration pour me concentrer correctement.

Je contractai alors tous mes muscles pour sauter dans les airs, percutant Félix de plein fouet et ainsi dévier sa course de sa cible. Un coup de tonnerre résonna dans la clairière alors que nos deux corps de pierre entraient en contact, comme deux rochers qui s'entrechoquaient, le bruit fut assourdissant.

Nous heurtâmes le sol suffisamment violemment pour créer un cratère, je pouvais sentir la terre se fissurer sous mes pieds. Préparée à l'atterrissage cette fois, je touchai l'herbe avec agilité et précision avant de courir vers Félix alors qu'il se relevait. Il balança son bras avec une rapidité déconcertante et, lorsqu'il me percuta avec, cette fois, je n'étais pas préparée et je tombai en arrière. Même si je n'avais pas perdu de temps pour me relever, lorsque je me tournai vers mon assaillant, il était déjà trop tard et son bras était de nouveau autour de mon cou. Cette fois je n'étais pas épinglée au sol et j'en appelai à toute ma force de nouveau-né lorsque j'accrochai mes mains autour de son poignet. J'ancrai mes ongles dans sa peau, je l'entendis siffler de douleur et je fis pression fermement sur son bras, jusqu'à ce que le grincement métallique spécifique au démembrement d'un vampire me parvienne aux oreilles. Le bras de Félix se détacha de lui au niveau du coude et j'eus le temps de me retourner pour voir Jasper lui sauter sur le dos et l'étêter sans sommation.

-Bella! hurla de nouveau Antonia détournant mon attention de Jasper et de la tête qu'il tenait dans les mains, Emmett et Rosalie !

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, j'entendais leurs hurlements à tour de rôle et je tournai la tête dans leur direction cette fois en faisant attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Ils étaient complètement dépassés par le nombre de Volturi sur eux, totalement encerclés et Jane prenait un malin plaisir à les faire souffrir chacun leur tour, les empêchant de se défendre correctement. Emmett avait déjà perdu un bras et Rosalie était en passe de se faire décapiter. Je tentai de projeter mon bouclier sur Emmett mais comme il était en mouvement constant, j'avais du mal à faire qu'il reste autour de lui. C'était mieux que rien car, même s'ils étaient entourés de soldats ennemis, Emmett arriva à reprendre suffisamment ses esprits pour ne pas se laisser déborder et sauta sur le garde avant qu'il ne décapite Rosalie. Je vis alors plusieurs Quileute se précipiter à leurs côtés et je tournai la tête devant moi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent pour les aider.

J'entendis Aro crier quelque chose en Italien que je ne compris pas et, lorsque je tournai la tête vers lui et son groupe de gardes rapprochés, je m'aperçus qu'ils n'avaient pas avancé depuis le début de la bataille. Aro braillait des ordres, Renata toujours dans son dos. Caïus n'était nulle part en vue mais étant donné sa soif de bagarre, je n'étais pas du tout étonnée.

J'eus un hoquet de stupeur lorsque je vis Martiko au sol, celle que je soupçonnais être Chelsea penchée à ses côtés, murmurant quelque chose à son oreille. Je savais qu'elle essayait de récupérer l'influence qu'elle avait sur lui et un déferlement de terreur m'envahit soudainement, je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire. Je tentai d'utiliser mon bouclier sur lui mais je ne sus pas si je réussis car la deuxième vague de Volturi allait nous heurter de plein fouet.

Je sentis Jasper prendre les plus gros coups avant de le voir, lorsque la seconde masse de garde nous atteignit. Nous nous mîmes à combattre, oubliant le temps de cette vague d'assaillants nos objectifs. Jasper resta près de moi, me poussant à plusieurs reprises dans son dos lorsqu'il devinait que j'allais faire un faux pas qui pourrait m'être fatal. Je pouvais sentir en lui la terreur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose depuis que j'avais presque failli me faire décapiter, à deux reprises qui plus est. En conséquence, il essayait d'être partout à la fois et je savais qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça. J'aurais pu me vexer ou me mettre en colère qu'il me serve de bouclier comme ça, oubliant parfois de se protéger lui-même mais j'avais trop à faire de mon côté pour lui en vouloir et au fond je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même s'il était dans cet état. Si je n'avais pas été à ce point obsédée par Jane, j'aurais pu prévenir la première attaque de Félix qui m'avait presque été fatale. Et après tout, j'avais fait pareil pour lui lorsque Félix l'avait attaqué à son tour. Mais maintenant que j'avais repris le dessus sur mes instincts de nouveau-né, il allait devoir me faire un peu plus confiance.

Je me détachai de lui intentionnellement et me recentrai sur mes mouvements. J'avais été préparée par les meilleurs combattants qui existaient, je me devais de leur faire honneur. Je remerciai intérieurement Peter d'avoir insisté pour que je m'entraîne même lorsque je n'étais qu'une humaine car une fois que je fus de nouveau concentrée sur moi-même, je réussis à me défendre plus que correctement en me servant de ma mémoire musculaire que j'avais si souvent dénigrée devant lui.

Les gardes en face de nous étaient parfaitement entraînés et complètement vicieux. Leurs mouvements étaient totalement maîtrisés, rapides et précis et leur façon de combattre était létale. J'avais du mal à avoir le dessus à chaque nouveau combattant en face de moi et j'avais le sentiment que si je n'avais pas eu la force d'un nouveau-né et que Jasper n'avait pas encaissé la plupart des coups et bloqué certaines attaques, je serais probablement déjà démembrée. J'avais trop de distractions autour de moi. Maintenir mon bouclier sur Jasper était instinctif en temps normal mais dans le feu de l'action, au milieu de la bagarre qui déciderait de notre avenir, j'avais du mal à le protéger et c'était frustrant. Contrôler mes instincts alors qu'ils me hurlaient de foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir me demandait beaucoup d'énergie également. J'avais envie de regarder autour de moi pour savoir comment s'en sortaient les autres mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre une seconde d'inattention surtout maintenant que je m'étais séparée de Jasper.

Je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il était en colère et qu'il avait redoublé d'efforts pour me rejoindre.

Jacob arriva avant lui, Paul à ses côtés et, à nous trois, nous nous frayâmes un chemin au milieu de la ligne ennemie. J'arrivais à hauteur de Jane et la déconcentrai suffisamment pour qu'elle abandonne la torture qu'elle était en train d'infliger au hasard dans notre camp. Il ne restait plus que deux vampires qui la protégeaient initialement et Jacob et Paul s'occupèrent d'eux pendant que je me concentrai sur celle qui avait bien failli être la perte d'Emmett et Rosalie.

Derrière moi, quelqu'un avait allumé un autre feu, l'air sembla se condenser et devenir plus lourd, la clairière fut envahie d'une odeur âpre qui me brûla les narines. C'était la première fois que je sentais l'odeur de la chair vampirique brûlée. J'espérais de tout mon coeur que ce serait la dernière et surtout, que ceux qui brûlaient n'étaient pas de notre camp. Une fumée violette commença à nous entourer et l'espace d'un instant, je me demandai si ce n'était pas la manifestation du pouvoir d'Alec avant de le voir en train de se battre avec Jasper qui avait réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui.

L'instant d'après, Jane se jeta sur moi.

En contrôle de mes instincts contrairement à tout à l'heure, je l'esquivai aisément en feintant sur ma droite. Lorsque Jane réalisa qu'elle m'avait manquée, sa rage monta d'un cran. Elle tenta d'utiliser son pouvoir, je pouvais le sentir en train d'essayer de percer à travers mon bouclier et je lui lançai un regard satisfait lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ça ne marchait pas sur moi.

-Ca chatouille, souris-je en penchant la tête.

Jane était peut-être de la garde royale mais elle avait trop l'habitude de compter sur son don. Elle se battait presque comme un nouveau-né.

 _Ne reste pas immobile, sois toujours en mouvement,_ résonna en moi la voix de Peter.

Et ce fut ce que je fis. Chaque fois qu'elle m'attaquait je me dérobais. Sa colère et sa frustration ne firent qu'augmenter. Ses attaques devinrent de plus en plus évidentes. Tellement prévisibles que, maintenant que j'arrivais à réfléchir autour de mes instincts, il me fallut moins d'une minute avant de lui mordre le bras, arrachant un bout de son épaule lorsqu'elle bougea pour se dégager. Elle hurla de douleur et perdit sa concentration, contrairement à Félix à qui j'avais croqué un bout de bras, elle n'avait apparemment pas l'habitude des morsures.

Elle ne fut pas la seule à détourner son attention, du coin de l'oeil je vis Jasper étêter Alec qui avait été déconcentré par les hurlements de sa jumelle. Jane le vit aussi et, lorsque j'arrivai pour la décapiter, elle se laissa faire sans lutter.

J'eus à peine le temps de croiser les yeux de Jasper qu'il se faisait tacler par Caïus surgissant derrière lui comme un boulet de canon, même avec ma vision vampirique je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. J'allai pour lui prêter main forte lorsque j'entendis Antonia appeler mon nom.

A contre coeur, je tournai la tête vers le son de sa voix. Dans mon mouvement, j'eus le temps de faire un état des troupes et la bataille ne semblait pas se dérouler en notre faveur. Je voyais encore beaucoup de tuniques dans la clairière à flanc de montagne. Je vis quelques métamorphes et loups-garous couchés au sol mais je n'eus pas le temps de les identifier. J'aperçus un éclair d'auburn au milieu de Volturi en blanc de la première vague et j'en déduisis que c'était Edward. Je ne vis Alice nulle part et j'espérais que ce soit à cause de sa petite taille. Tanya et Alexy étaient encore debout, elle réceptionnait toujours des membres arrachés qu'il lui lançait au hasard de ses victoires. Je repérai également Kate et Garrett dont le sourire avait complètement disparu de son visage maintenant. Kate avait une jambe en moins et était acculée contre un arbre, Garrett la défendant au péril de sa vie malgré la horde qu'il avait devant lui. Son tee-shirt était complètement déchiré sur le côté et je pouvais voir de nombreuses morsures fraîches sur son torse. Il me sembla reconnaître la tête d'Irina un peu plus loin sur le sol, complètement détachée du reste de son corps et je me demandai bien ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Carlisle était seul, je ne vis pas Esmée à ses côtés et j'eus un pincement au coeur sur lequel je ne m'attardai pas car derrière eux, Rosalie était en train de défendre Emmett bec et ongles aux côté de deux Quileute. J'avais perdu de vue Peter et Charlotte au tout début de la bataille, je savais qu'ils étaient allés sur Maria dès que l'assaut avait été lancé mais je n'avais aucune idée de l'issue de ce combat. Plusieurs feux avaient été allumés dans la clairière, la fumée violette était la seule chose que nous respirions dorénavant et vu le nombre de Volturi encore debout j'avais peur des conclusions que je pouvais en tirer. Paul était au sol à quelques mètres seulement de moi, il avait plusieurs morsures dans la cuisse et même si je voyais encore sa cage thoracique se soulever frénétiquement au grès de ses respirations saccadées, je savais que le venin des vampires était fatal pour les métamorphes. Jacob était encore sur ses quatre pattes à ses côtés. Malgré les nombreuses plaies qui maculaient son corps il tentait d'empêcher d'autres vampires de mettre leurs dents sur Paul maintenant qu'il était à terre sans défense et j'eus l'impression d'avoir envie de vomir devant la scène. Elle me renvoya plusieurs années en arrière, je vis des flashs de Léah en train de mourir à mes côtés et je me fis violence pour ne pas y penser sans quoi je serais inutile pour le reste de la bataille.

-Bella, appela une nouvelle fois Antonia.

Elle n'était plus à l'endroit d'où elle m'avait appelée la première fois, elle se déplaçait d'ennemis en ennemis pour les toucher du bout de ses doigts et les calmer de son pouvoir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ils étaient dans une telle rage de vaincre qu'ils poursuivaient leurs attaques mais ils devenaient beaucoup moins véhéments et il me sembla que certains de notre groupe reprirent le dessus. Je vis finalement Alice lorsqu'elle sauta par dessus Edward pour attaquer un vampire qui allait le prendre à revers.

J'entendais grogner et cracher derrière moi et je fus rassurée de reconnaître Jasper puisque je lui tournai le dos maintenant.

-Tu es la seule à pouvoir atteindre Aro! Neutralise Renata! cria Antonia en arrivant à l'aide de Garrett qui était à deux doigts de perdre un bras.

En effet, Patrick était en train d'essayer d'attaquer Aro avec l'aide de Carmen et Eleazar mais ils semblaient heurter un mur à trois mètres tout autour de lui. Renata avait maintenant les deux mains sur les épaules de son maître et les mots qu'elle récitait calmement à leur arrivée étaient maintenant murmurés à une vitesse affolante. C'était de l'italien également, je n'en comprenais pas un mot et je me fis la promesse que si je m'en sortais vivante, j'apprendrais cette langue dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.

Sans perdre de temps et profitant du fait que tous les gardes étaient occupés dans la bataille, je m'avançai vers Renata. Aro n'avait qu'elle pour le protéger et je n'eus aucune difficulté à la surprendre par derrière. Je réussis sans peine à entrer dans sa bulle de protection sous le regard amusé des deux vampires qui tentaient d'y pénétrer depuis un certain temps. Voir Patrick me fit réaliser que je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvaient Julia et Embry mais je ne pouvais pas m'attarder sur ça. Je passai mes bras autour du cou de Renata et j'entendis en même temps sa surprise lorsqu'elle poussa un cri d'horreur et le hurlement de douleur d'Aro lorsque les doigts de son bouclier vivant agrippèrent ses épaules avec beaucoup plus de force pour ne pas le lâcher.

Mais Renata n'était pas une guerrière non plus et du fait qu'elle n'enlevait pas ses mains d'Aro, elle n'eut aucun moyen de m'arrêter lorsque mes dents se plantèrent dans son cou. Là, plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps. Renata lâcha Aro et je fus propulsée sur le côté par un énorme tronc d'arbre lancé avec une telle force qu'il me fit reculer de plusieurs mètres. Mes pieds raclèrent le sol, je refusai de tomber à terre une nouvelle fois. Dans ma surprise je retirai mes dents de la gorge de Renata mais j'eus tout de même la présence d'esprit de lui tordre le cou et, lorsque le tronc d'arbre arrêta sa course et tomba au sol, j'envoyai sa tête dans le bûcher le plus proche. Trois vampires, Chelsea, Afton et un autre que je ne reconnaissais pas mais qui était important de par la couleur de sa tunique, -Démétri peut-être- étaient désormais entre Aro et ses trois assaillants. Ce dernier me regardait avec une haine non dissimulée et ses yeux d'un noir aussi foncé que sa tenue me donnèrent des frissons. Il se jeta alors sur moi tandis que les trois vampires qui le protégeaient bloquèrent le passage de Carmen, Eleazar et Patrick. Je réussis à l'esquiver deux fois avant de me prendre son poing en pleine figure. Contrairement à Renata et Jane, il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, il savait se battre et il devait savoir le faire depuis des milliers d'années. Je fus déstabilisée, c'était la première fois que ma peau se craquelait sous l'impact d'un coup et il en profita pour sauter par-dessus moi. D'une figure habile, il se retourna en plein vol et je me retrouvai de nouveau prise dans l'étau d'un vampire. Je sus que cette fois c'était différent lorsque j'entendis Alice hurler mon nom de façon hystérique et je fermai les yeux. J'avais envie de prendre une grande inspiration pour me concentrer mais il bloquait complètement mes voix respiratoires et, même si je n'avais pas besoin de respirer, c'était très désagréable d'en être empêchée, surtout de cette façon. Je tentai la prise que j'avais faite avec Félix, je plantai mes ongles dans la peau de son bras, une main sur son poignet et l'autre au niveau de son coude. J'y mis toute ma force et lorsque je compris qu'il ne bougerait pas d'un millimètre, je mordis à pleines dents dans son avant-bras. Il siffla en serrant la mâchoire pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Je sentais encore le trou dans mon cou, je savais à quel point la souffrance était atroce. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faisait mordre lui non plus vu qu'il ne broncha pas lorsqu'à la force de mes dents, j'arrachai la moitié de son bras. Au contraire, il tenta de m'en empêcher avec son autre bras qu'il passa autour de mon front pour complètement bloquer ma tête mais c'était trop tard, le mal était déjà fait. Je crachai le bout de chair que j'avais dans les dents et, maintenant qu'il n'y avait qu'une moitié de bras qui retenait mon cou, je pus enfin prendre cette fameuse inspiration. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un percuta Aro par derrière et nous fûmes tous deux projetés en avant sans que nous puissions faire quoi que ce soit. Dans notre chute, Aro tira sa main qui tenait le haut de ma tête vers la droite et celle qui tenait mon cou vers la gauche. J'entendis le crissement métallique qui signifiait que mon cou était en train de céder sous la pression et la dernière chose que je vis avant qu'Aro ne m'arrache la tête fut Martiko qui venait de décapiter Chelsea et les yeux complètement paniqués d'Antonia sur moi.

/-/-/

 **PETER**

Plusieurs choses importantes allaient se dérouler sur ce terrain mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que la voix dans ma tête me mettait en garde et c'était frustrant de ne pas savoir contre quoi. Je savais que ce n'était pas que du bon, qu'il n'y aurait pas que des bonnes surprises mais j'étais incapable de dire combien seraient en notre faveur.

Lorsque la voix dans ma tête commença à devenir complètement hystérique, je compris que les Volturi n'étaient plus très loin et Edward confirma cela très peu de temps après.

La première -mauvaise- surprise qui n'en était pas une pour tout le monde, fut la raison de leur venue. Nous savions tous qu'Aro était avide de pouvoir et aimait collectionner les vampires talentueux mais il y avait toujours eu des doutes jusqu'à ce qu'Edward confirme que leurs pensées n'étaient pas du tout sincères dans leur démarche.

La deuxième -mauvaise- surprise fût leur nombre qui nous excédait, il n'étaient pas tout à fait le double de nous mais ça ne tenait pas à grand chose. Jamais nous n'aurions pensé qu'ils seraient plus nombreux que nous et j'étais sûr qu'il y avait parmi eux des vampires en freelance venus grossir leurs rangs un peu comme Garrett de notre côté qui ne ratait jamais une bonne occasion de se battre. Nous étions quinze vampires, treize métamorphes et douze loups-garous. Nous avions été trop sûrs de notre nombre et au fond de moi j'espérais que nous n'aurions pas à le regretter face aux soixante-dix Volturi qui allaient nous tomber dessus dans quelques minutes.

La troisième-mauvaise- surprise, ce fut Maria. Et en croire les sous-entendus d'Alice, elle non plus ne l'avait pas vue venir celle-là.

Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder Char pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait, je pouvais sentir la tension de son corps, tout son être était en colère et cette rage alimenta la mienne. Mon regard se voila de noir tout comme le sien et mes yeux cherchèrent celle que j'allais décapiter en premier.

Rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle était là, quelque part, si près de nous, mon instinct s'affolait et se détraquait, me hurlant intérieurement de partir en chasse. Tous les nerfs de mon corps se connectèrent dans le seul but de la trouver. Mais ma voix me criait d'attendre un peu avant de me lancer et je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir l'écouter tellement je voulais voir son venin couler sur mes mains. J'avais envie de la brûler à petit feu pour tout ce qu'elle nous avait fait vivre durant des années mais la voix au fond de moi me disait de ne pas l'attaquer de front, d'être patient et pour la première fois dans ma vie d'immortel, je ne savais pas si je serais capable de l'écouter lorsque le moment viendrait.

Lorsque les Volturi entrèrent enfin dans notre champ de vision, Maria à leur suite, j'attrapai le bras de Charlotte pour la retenir. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus, elle était prête à bondir, complètement aveuglée par sa haine et elle allait se faire tuer si elle ne prenait pas le dessus sur ses instincts. Si par miracle elle arrivait à esquiver la quasi-totalité de la garde royale, devant Maria elle n'aurait aucune chance si elle ne réfléchissait pas avec sa tête.

Elle ne retint pas son grognement lorsque je la décalai légèrement en arrière et je fus obligée de lui répondre pour la prévenir de se calmer. Du coin de l'oeil, je la vis secouer la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Elle vit que Maria était bien planquée derrière une horde de vampire prêts à nous charger et elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas passer cette barrière pour rejoindre l'objet de sa vengeance sans perdre la vie.

Maintenant que nos instincts étaient sous contrôle, je pus réfléchir à une stratégie sans pour autant quitter Maria des yeux. Elle avait le regard rivé sur Jasper qui essayait de l'ignorer autant qu'il le pouvait mais Bella ne rata pas la convoitise dans le sourire de Maria et Jasper commit une erreur en grognant sur cette dernière en guise d'avertissement.

Dès qu'il eut la tête tournée, elle murmura à l'oreille de son acolyte Fernando et ce dernier se focalisa sur Bella.

Charlotte et moi savions qu'il n'attendrait pas la fin de la bataille avant d'attaquer comme essayerait de le faire Maria et Jasper venait de lui donner la cible parfaite maintenant. J'avais envie de lui donner une tape derrière la tête tellement son attitude avait été débile.

Si nous nous en sortions vivants, enfin, aussi vivants que nous puissions l'être, lui et moi allions avoir une conversation musclée. Il venait de mettre en danger Bella et s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit à cause de ce Fernando, il allait m'entendre.

La première bonne surprise cette fois, fut lorsque Bella révéla l'identité de Marcus même si nous n'étions que quelques uns à comprendre ce que cela impliquait réellement. J'espérais secrètement qu'il serait de notre côté, son aide serait précieuse. Malgré le regard impassible et le visage morne, je savais qu'un grand guerrier se cachait quelque part à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait presque massacré la totalité des loups-garous après tout et les légendes parlaient de centaines de combats à mains nues face à des meutes entières. D'accord il avait été guidé par la mort de sa compagne et aveuglé par la vengeance mais le fait qu'elle soit de nouveau de ce monde devait être une excellente motivation également.

Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant j'arrivais à percevoir la présence d'Antonia. Je ne la voyais pas réellement, il y avait une sorte de lueur où elle se trouvait, comme la fumée transparente que l'on voit au sol lorsqu'il fait très chaud, ou encore une brume qui reflèterait la lumière différemment du reste du monde. C'était quasiment imperceptible mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha de Martiko, je n'eus aucun mal à distinguer sa forme car derrière elle, la clairière semblait floutée, comme un mirage en plein désert.

La seconde d'après la première moitié des Volturi s'élança sur nous. Je vis Bella se concentrer pour déclencher son onde de choc censée calmer la foule qui nous fonçait dessus. Il furent ralentis et désorientés et Charlotte et moi profitâmes de ce moment d'inattention pour rompre les rangs. Nous courûmes à l'abri de la forêt sur notre droite, nous nous mîmes à contourner la clairière et nous sautâmes silencieusement d'arbres en arbres pour tenter de surprendre Maria à revers.

Après avoir parcouru plusieurs kilomètres sans nous faire repérer, ma voix me stoppa soudainement et Charlotte faillit me rentrer dedans. Je voyais Maria à seulement quelques mètres en dessous de nous mais quelque chose m'empêcha de l'attaquer. Elle était absorbée par la bataille qui se déroulait devant elle mais quelque chose n'était pas normal et je n'avais pas envie de découvrir une quatrième mauvaise surprise en fonçant dans le tas sans réfléchir auparavant.

-Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté? se retint de hurler Charlotte mais je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle me crie dessus pour comprendre qu'elle était très en colère après moi.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, répondis-je sans détourner mon regard de Maria. C'est trop facile.

Fernando n'était nulle part en vue, Maria était toute seule et l'espace d'un instant, toutes ces années passées dans son armée me revinrent en mémoire et pas un seul de ces souvenirs ne me montrait Maria seule. A aucun moment ce n'était arrivé, elle était toujours flanquée de trois ou quatre vampires puissants soit dans l'apparence soit dans le don. Et je savais qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas une exception d'autant plus face à une armée de Volturi. Même si elle était dans leur camp cette fois, je savais qu'elle ne leur ferait jamais confiance au point de ne venir qu'avec un seul autre vampire dont l'unique pouvoir était d'annihiler celui des autres. Alors à moins qu'il ne puisse se les approprier d'un simple toucher, il ne serait d'aucune utilité dans sa défense.

-Tu trouves pas ça bizarre qu'elle soit seule ? demandai-je alors à Char pour confirmer ma théorie. L'as-tu déjà vue seule une fois durant toutes ces années à son service ?

Je la laissai réfléchir même si je connaissais déjà la réponse à mes questions.

-Il y en a forcément d'autres, réalisa-t-elle en écho à mes pensées.

-Faisons le tour, suggérai-je en m'éloignant volontairement de ma cible.

Au loin j'entendais les bruits de bataille, les corps se heurter comme des coups de tonnerre scindant le ciel, le crissement des membres qu'on arrache, les hurlements de douleur et même quelques pleurs. Tant qu'il y aurait des combats, Maria ne bougerait pas.

Nous allions devoir débusquer tous ses soldats avant la fin de la bataille si nous voulions une chance de la tuer.

Nous trouvâmes le premier une dizaine de mètres en arrière et je n'avais pas besoin de voir ses yeux pour comprendre que c'était un nouveau né. Il ne tenait pas en place et semblait sursauter à chaque bruit suspect.

Charlotte ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir et sauta de l'arbre sur lequel elle était perchée directement sur les épaules du vampire et lui arracha la tête aussi facilement qu'elle ouvrirait une boîte conserve. J'en eus des frissons. Sa force m'avait toujours fasciné, voir ce petit bout de femme arracher des membres comme si elle était toujours un nouveau-né m'excitait au plus haut point mais ça, c'était une histoire pour plus tard.

Au loin je surveillais Maria qui était trop préoccupée par la bataille en amont pour entendre le bruit de la tête que Charlotte venait d'arracher à son soldat. Malheureusement pour nous, un autre situé un peu plus près de notre position le remarqua et commença à courir dans notre direction. Il essaya de se jeter sur Char tandis qu'elle restait immobile en lui souriant. Je levai les yeux au ciel en regardant son manège avant de sauter sur l'intrus qui, tellement absorbé par ma femme, n'avait même pas remarqué ma présence. Je le mis à terre sous le choc de ma descente. Bloquant ses mouvements en posant un pied entre ses omoplates, j'attrapai ses cheveux dans ma poigne et tirai de toutes mes forces pour lui arracher la tête d'un coup sec.

-Eurk, dégueu, dit Char en plissant le nez lorsqu'elle vit que la moitié de son cuir chevelu s'était décollé de son crâne sous la force de mes doigts.

Je haussai les épaules en récupérant les deux têtes, c'était une bataille, pas une journée au spa. Je fusionnai les deux tronches ensemble afin qu'ils ne puissent pas les reconnecter à leur corps respectifs. C'était assez difficile de retrouver sa tête tout seul pour la refaire fusionner avec le reste de son corps mais pas totalement impossible et je n'avais pas envie de prendre de risques. J'aurais bien tout brûlé mais le feu et l'odeur auraient définitivement attiré l'attention de Maria et de ses autres sbires encore cachés dans la forêt. Le venin d'un autre vampire mélangé au sien était une douleur tellement atroce que c'était difficilement explicable par des mots et je vis les deux têtes ouvrir et fermer la bouche, le visage tordu d'une douleur qu'ils ne pourraient jamais exprimer vu que leurs poumons étaient toujours en train de fonctionner dans leurs corps respectifs.

-Peter, grimaça Charlotte devant le spectacle macabre.

-Quoi ? feignai-je l'étonnement car même pour moi ce procédé était particulièrement dégueulasse. Si tu as une meilleure idée, je t'écoute.

Après des années au service de Maria, il y avait quelques tortures bien horribles auxquelles nous avions assisté et même quelques unes qui nous avaient été destinées. Je ne pouvais pas dire que ça me manquait, qui avait envie de voir deux têtes collées ensemble ? Mais une toute petite partie de moi, moins enfouie que ce que je pensais, avait envie de faire subir ces atrocités à celle qui nous les avait infligées durant des années. C'était très tentant et quasiment à portée de main. J'avais même plusieurs idées en tête et je savais que Charlotte ne serait pas celle qui m'arrêterait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait des corps ? demanda-t-elle me coupant dans mon imagination de ce que je pourrais faire subir à Maria dans un futur très proche.

-On les monte dans l'arbre pour être sûrs.

Elle acquiesça et attrapa celui qu'elle avait décapité pour lui caler le ventre sur une branche contre le tronc d'arbre. Il bougeait ses pieds et ses mains pendus dans le vide mais n'ayant plus de cerveau attaché à son corps pour lui dire quoi faire, il était incapable de se sortir de là de façon logique. Je pris le mien et procédai de la même façon un peu plus haut sur le même arbre.

Le troisième acolyte de Maria nous posa un peu plus de difficulté. Ce n'était pas un nouveau né, et il avait largement dépassé sa date de péremption selon les critères de Maria ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait un pouvoir.

-Ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, répétai-je à Charlotte ce que disait ma voix intérieure.

Cette dernière acquiesça et tenta de l'attaquer par derrière en sautant de l'arbre mais ce dernier sentit le changement d'air dans son dos et se tourna avant qu'elle n'ait atterri au sol. Écoutant mon conseil, elle ferma immédiatement les yeux mais elle ne put pas se battre correctement en ne voyant pas son adversaire. Il prit sa gorge dans sa main et je ne pus retenir mon grognement lorsqu'il la souleva d'un mètre au-dessus du sol en resserrant ses doigts autour de son cou. Notre position fut ainsi découverte et j'entendis deux autres vampires arriver dans notre direction. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps avant de descendre de mon perchoir pour me retrouver dans le dos du vampire qui tenait ma femme par le cou. Cette dernière réagit très bien en s'accrochant des deux mains autour de la sienne pour soulager un peu la pression des doigts de son assaillant qui avaient commencé à pénétrer sa peau comme si c'était du beurre. Char balança alors un double coup de pied dans les couilles du gars qui la lâcha sous la douleur. J'étais fier d'elle, j'étais presque sûr que ses boules étaient remontées jusqu'à ses amygdales tellement elle avait mis du coeur à l'ouvrage. Je le décapitai en riant puisque ce n'était plus la peine d'être silencieux maintenant, nous étions découverts, et je balançai sa tête le plus loin possible en direction des combats.

Char porta ses mains à sa gorge et grimaça de douleur mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que les deux autres vampires qui nous avaient entendus nous foncèrent dessus de deux directions différentes. Aucun d'eux n'était Fernando et quelque part j'en étais soulagé jusqu'à ce que ma voix se manifeste.

-Laisse-moi celui de gauche, hurlai-je à ma compagne et j'eus juste le temps de permuter nos positions quand mon candidat arriva, le seul problème était que je ne le voyais pas, il était totalement invisible.

Heureusement, je pouvais l'entendre et le sentir. C'était presque un combat équitable si on y réfléchissait bien. J'étais rapide et précis, chacun de mes coups était fait pour affaiblir voir tuer mon adversaire et lui, il était invisible. Non mais de qui me moquais-je ? Il n'y avait rien d'équitable là-dedans, le mec faisait autant de bruit qu'une subaru au milieu de voitures électriques c'était à la limite d'être ridicule. Il n'avait aucune technique à tel point que ça en était risible. Ca faisait quatre vampires que l'on étêtait en moins de cinq minutes, Maria recrutait vraiment n'importe quoi maintenant.

Celui de Charlotte était un nouveau né et elle s'amusa un peu avec jusqu'à ce que Maria apparaisse dans son champ de vision. Elle lui arracha alors les jambes sans quitter son ancienne maîtresse des yeux, puis elle fit pareil avec ses bras avant de jeter le tout aux pieds de l'hispanique qui était la source nos pires cauchemars.

- _Mi hija_ , s'exclama-t-elle alors un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle regardait fièrement Char en considérant son oeuvre pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait ordonné son exécution.

-J'ai toujours regretté ta perte, tu es devenue une guerrière redoutable, ajouta-t-elle des étoiles pleins les yeux avec un fort accent espagnol qui ne manqua pas de me taper sur le système.

-C'est plutôt tes soldats qui sont devenus bas de gamme, répondit alors Char en gardant son calme.

Le regard de Maria s'alluma d'une flamme que nous connaissions tous les deux. Elle détestait qu'on lui tienne tête et elle n'avait jamais eu une once d'humour en elle. Tout était toujours pris au premier degré et j'avais été puni à de nombreuses reprises parce que ma langue avait fourché ou parce que j'avais parlé trop vite. Mais cette fois, Charlotte avait raison, ses soldats ne valaient rien et le pire, c'était qu'elle avait pris les meilleurs pour venir récupérer son Major.

-C'est pas avec ça que tu vas le récupérer, ricanai-je en lançant la tête que j'avais dans les mains à ses pieds au milieu du tas des membres de celui de Charlotte, il en fera qu'une bouchée, c'est même pas la peine d'essayer de reconstituer les puzzles à mon avis.

-Oh _mis hijos_ , déclara-t-elle avec un air satisfait que je connaissais tellement bien que tous mes sens se mirent en alerte, vous croyez vraiment que je suis _tan estupida_ ?

J'en sentis trois autres arriver derrière moi et deux devant. Nous étions clairement en sous-nombre mais nous nous étions battus contre beaucoup plus d'ennemis en même temps, on pouvait le faire. Je sentis alors Char se tendre, les paroles de Maria l'avaient obligée à faire plus attention et elle les entendit arriver tout comme moi.

En une demi-seconde Char et moi étions dos à dos prêts à les recevoir. J'entendis Maria rire derrière moi et j'avais du mal à ne pas me retourner pour la surveiller de près. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir que mes premiers assaillants débarquèrent, j'eus le temps d'en décapiter un sur les deux qui m'étaient arrivés dessus avant que le troisième n'arrive. J'étais à deux contre un et Char en avait autant pour elle. Je savais qu'elle en était capable mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de craindre pour sa vie surtout lorsqu'elle fut projetée et qu'elle me percuta de plein fouet dans le dos. Je perdis l'équilibre une seconde à peine et un des deux vampires en profita pour me donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Bordel ça faisait mal ! Je sentis mes os se péter sous l'impact et j'eus du mal à respirer, peut-être même que l'une d'elle avait perforé mon poumon dans son élan. Et ce n'était pas le plus douloureux, non, le pire ce fut lorsque tout se remit en place. Ca faisait un mal de chien et je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler lorsque j'entendis le "pop" de ma côte qui reprit sa forme et son emplacement initial.

Char fut déconcentrée lorsque je criai et elle se fit mordre faute d'attention. Je pouvais sentir son venin couler et je vis rouge. Ma compagne était blessée et tout ce qui m'importait maintenant était de prendre soin d'elle et de panser ses blessures.

A partir de ce moment-là les deux vampires devant moi ne furent qu'une formalité et mon regain de confiance boosta Charlotte qui élimina un des deux siens sans grande difficulté. Quant à celui qui l'avait mordue je l'attrapai violemment par l'oreille, tellement bien que celle-ci me resta entre les doigts. Il fit l'erreur de détourner son regard de Charlotte et elle chopa ses cheveux avant de donner un coup de pied violent dans son torse. Son cou craqua mais pas suffisamment pour décoller sa tête alors ma femme donna un autre coup de pied et cette fois, la tête se détacha sous le grognement sauvage de Maria qui venait encore de perdre cinq de ses soldats.

-Bas de gamme, soupira alors Charlotte pour provoquer Maria qui se jeta sur elle.

Malheureusement, aveuglée par sa rage, elle ne me prit pas en compte et je l'attrapai au vol par le cou avant même que ses pieds ne touchent le sol. Je sentis le mécontentement de Charlotte dans mon dos, j'avais bloqué Maria avant qu'elle ne puisse la toucher, volant sa chance de supprimer l'être qu'elle détestait le plus sur cette terre mais elle avait déjà été mordue et il était hors de question qu'elle se mette plus en danger encore. Et Char le savait puisqu'elle resta en retrait et commença à allumer un feu pour brûler tout ce petit monde que nous avions gentiment démembré.

Au loin, j'entendis le hurlement presque hystérique d'Alice qui appelait Bella probablement pour la prévenir d'un grave danger et mon instinct me hurla de tout laisser tomber et de rejoindre ma soeur mais je savais que tant que Maria serait sur cette terre, nous ne serions jamais en paix. Nous regarderions toujours par dessus notre épaule et après avoir massacré dix de ses gardes, je savais qu'elle reviendrait se venger un jour ou l'autre et je n'étais pas prêt à prendre le risque, pas quand l'enjeu était la sécurité de ma famille.

J'aurais voulu la faire souffrir longtemps, lui faire payer toutes ses tortures, toutes les fois où elle nous avait laissés crever de faim, tous ces moments où elle s'était servie de nous comme de la chair à canon mais je n'avais pas le temps pour ça. J'aurais bien voulu la démembrer, éparpiller les morceaux aux quatre coins de la forêt, le temps d'aller aider les autres et la reconstituer plus tard mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'elle réussisse à m'échapper. Cette connasse avait de la ressource quand il s'agissait de survivre.

Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ce que je voulais. Charlotte venait d'ailleurs de finir de brûler tous les vampires à proximité et elle me lança un regard plein de détermination avant de partir en trombe vers le champ de bataille. Les deux autres vampires dans l'arbre attendraient mais Maria devait mourir maintenant. Je resserrai ma prise sur son cou, elle était tellement petite et insignifiante que ses bras ne parvenaient pas à me toucher alors que le mien n'était même pas tendu au maximum. Elle essayait de respirer mais j'écrasais complètement sa trachée, elle ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau à ouvrir et fermer la bouche pour rien. Ridicule.

-Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir profiter de ce moment à sa juste valeur, soupirai-je avant de prendre ses cheveux dans mon autre main pour la tourner dos à moi.

Je la collai contre moi et ses doigts tentèrent de libérer ma main qui écrasait sa gorge.

-Mais j'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries.

D'un coup sec je lui arrachai la tête et la moitié de sa colonne vertébrale suivit le mouvement.

Ah! Ca c'était bien dégueulasse! Pire que le scalp de tout à l'heure, dommage que Char ne soit pas là pour le voir.

Et où était mon appareil photo quand j'en avais besoin ?

Je soufflai, un peu triste finalement, et jetai les deux morceaux de Maria dans le feu avant de rejoindre le reste de la bataille à mon tour.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent en même temps lorsque j'arrivai. Charlotte était en train de foncer sur Aro qui ne la vit pas arriver dans son dos et je ne pouvais pas dire que dans la même situation, avec les mêmes données qu'elle, je n'aurais pas fait la même chose. Après tout, il avait les bras autour de la tête de Bella.

Mais avec mon don, je n'aurais certainement pas foncé dans le tas comme ma compagne.

La scène, qui ne dura que quelques secondes sembla se dérouler au ralenti et je serrai les dents en voyant les choses arriver sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les arrêter.

Martiko décapita Chelsea et tous les Volturi encore vivants furent libérés de son emprise et eurent un moment d'hésitation avant que certains ne lèvent les mains en l'air en guise de reddition. Là encore si on m'avait demandé mon avis, j'aurais exécuté tout le monde sans exception. D'autres continuèrent à se battre, ce fut le cas de Démétri face à Eleazar, Afton qui réussit à blesser Patrick à la jambe et Caïus qui ne réalisa même pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui face à Jasper. Aro quant à lui, dans un dernier mouvement avant de tomber au sol sous la bousculade de ma femme, étêta Bella sous la surprise générale des vampires qui avaient arrêté de se battre. Charlotte ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en faire plus, elle le décapita et jeta directement sa tête dans un feu à proximité.

-Edward non! s'exclama alors Alice lorsque ce dernier s'élança vers Bella en voyant Fernando qui n'avait aucune idée que sa maîtresse était morte attraper la tête de sa cible pour la balancer dans un feu à son tour.

Edward le percuta de plein fouet et je le vis vaciller un peu lorsqu'il entra en contact avec Fernando. La tête de Bella tomba au sol sous l'impact et roula en direction des flammes. Edward eut du mal à retrouver ses esprits à temps pour éviter l'attaque de Fernando. Ce dernier lui donna un coup dans le genou qui déséquilibra Edward pour de bon. Alice arriva alors sur Fernando avant qu'il ne puisse attaquer son frère une seconde fois mais dans le feu de l'action elle calcula mal sa réception et le bouscula plus fort que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Il eut le mauvais réflexe de s'agripper à elle en l'entourant de ses bras pour éviter de tomber mais elle l'avait percuté tellement fort que ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et en un quart de seconde à peine, ils tombèrent à la renverse dans un brasier ardent sans que personne ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour la sauver.

Sous le choc, Edward resta près d'une minute les yeux dans le vague à regarder les flammes lécher le corps d'Alice. Carlisle arriva et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Pendant ce temps-là, Afton se fit dévorer la tronche par un Patrick très en colère d'avoir été blessé. Sa jambe avait un angle bizarre, même pour un loup-garou et ce devait être sacrément douloureux. Eleazar vint à bout de Démétri à l'aide de Carmen et de Tanya qui venait d'arriver à leurs côtés. Et Jasper finit par épingler Caïus au sol. Il allait pour le tuer mais Carlisle l'en empêcha.

Bien sûr encore une fois, personne ne me demanda mon avis mais j'avais l'intuition que Caïus finirait par avoir ce qu'il méritait.

Le karma, tout ça quoi...

* * *

 **Bon... j'espère que tout était bien clair, comme je disais hier à Gibbs020313 j'ai tendance à m'emballer en écrivant et c'est souvent clair mais que dans ma tête mdr**

 **L'essentiel c'est que je me comprenne ;)**

 **Sinon oui, j'ai tué Alice et d'autres aussi parce que même si c'est une histoire, il ne peut pas y avoir des pertes que du côté des méchants, j'aime pas ça dans les fictions, c'est une question de probabilité je suis très cartésienne dans l'âme mdr.**

 **Tout comme le fait qu'ils ne vont pas tous trouver l'amour de façon miraculeuse avant la fin c'est aussi une question de probabilité!**

 **Bref j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **J'avais envie de clôturer cette histoire** (au moins la rédaction) **pour** **la fin du mois mais entre temps j'ai eu une autre histoire qui m'a obsédée que j'ai presque fini ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir** (enfin) **passer à autre chose et essayer de respecter ma deadline.**

 **Et en attendant d'avoir la suite, je vous la posterai** (aujourd'hui ou demain selon quand j'arrive à la terminer). **Ce sera un peu sur le même principe (en longueur) que Retour aux sources, environ 4 chapitres je vais voir comment je découpe ça. Il s'agit d'une Bella/Paul et ça partait en histoire d'amour dans ma tête mais bien vite Paul a fait n'importe quoi ce gars est un obsédé... Puis Bella est partie en live total donc ça donne un truc un peu bordélique plein de malentendus.**

 **En relisant je me rends compte que mon résumé ne donne pas trop envie mdr**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à très bientôt j'espère^^**


End file.
